SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍA, GRANGER
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Hermione nunca confesó a sus amigos qué le ocurrió antes de borrar la memoria a sus padres. Qué ocurrió en esos días que supuestamente estuvo disfrutando de unas cortas vacaciones en casa, antes de comenzar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes junto a Harry y a Ronald. Amor, Drama y Romance en este Dramione.
1. Presentación de la obra

**PRESENTACIÓN DE LA OBRA**

 **SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍA, GRANGER**

 **Autora: Ginger Lestrange**

* * *

Hermione nunca confesó a sus amigos qué le ocurrió antes de borrar la memoria a sus padres. Qué ocurrió en esos días que supuestamente estuvo disfrutando de unas cortas vacaciones en casa, antes de comenzar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes junto a Harry y a Ronald.

Transcurrió el tiempo y ese secreto que guardó por tanto tiempo, y que por nada del mundo lo revelaría, será el causante de su dolor. Un inmenso dolor. Una decisión equivocada. Un amor imposible.

Una desilusión que marcará su vida para siempre. Un amor que, teniéndolo todo, nada podía darle.

Draco, nunca confesó a su padre que él ayudó a Hermione a escapar de las garras de los mortífagos... Que fue él quien estuvo a su lado mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. Y que a partir de ese día, aquella Sangre Sucia, había grabado en su corazón la palabra amor. Jamás se perdonaría el haberla perdido. Jamás se perdonaría el haber sido tan cobarde y no haber defendido su amor. Sin embargo... a pesar de la distancia y del tiempo... y del dolor causado a su único y verdadero amor, su corazón le decía que ella lo necesitaba... y que corría grave peligro...

 **Disclaimer:**

La mayoría de los personajes y lugares corresponden a la brillante escritora J.K Rowling... con mucho respeto he realizado este fanfiction. Espero les guste.


	2. Advertencia

**ADVERTENCIA**

Luego de mucho tiempo y de haber analizado diversas situaciones, he llegado a la conclusión que desde un principio debí haber incluido esta cláusula en SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍA, GRANGER.

Sí, amigos y amigas, todos los que tomen la determinación de leer este fic, tendrán que pasar obligatoriamente por este "capítulo" y saber de qué trata.

Esta novela (fanfic) corresponde al género denominado **Drama Angustiante**. Sí, tal cual como lo lees. Es decir, es una historia con bastante drama, angustia y dolor. Eso sí, les aseguro que cuenta con una trama que invita a saber en qué terminará la historia o cómo se resolverán los problemas.

En fin, si estás de acuerdo con lo siguiente podrás continuar:

1\. Acepto leer el drama presentado en esta historia.

2\. Acepto llorar y no reclamar por las lágrimas derramadas a la autora. (Es decir, como mera macha, me las aguanto).

3\. Acepto odiar a la escritora (eso es comprensible, puedes odiarme).

4\. Acepto amar y odiar a la escritora (se pueden dar ambos sentimientos... sí, se comprende).

5\. Acepto el drama y juro que me sentiré extasiada en mis límites de angustia. (Sí, mucha angustia)

Si aceptaste todo lo anterior, pues puedes continuar, no sin antes comentar si apruebas o rechazas la cláusula de ADVERTENCIA.

Saludos y lees BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD

* * *

 **Acápite extra:**

Esta novela es un FANFICTION, por lo que te podrás encontrar con nuevos personajes, nombres cambiados y parejas poco convencionales.


	3. La Trampa

El tiempo era inestable... cambiante... parecía invierno, pero era casi verano. El cielo estaba obscuro y cubierto con nubes negras cargadas de agua que amenazaban con una tormenta en cualquier momento. El viento, sin embargo, era cálido… indicador claro que aquella tormenta sería suave. Sonrió con tristeza… hacía tan solo unos quince minutos que había descendido del Expreso de Hogwarts, dejando atrás por unos días a sus queridos compañeros quienes volvería ver antes que terminara el verano.

Pero antes, necesitaba descansar, ver a sus padres y disfrutar del calor de hogar, para luego embarcarse en una nueva odisea junto a sus amigos Harry y Ron, algo tal vez más peligrosa de lo que ya habían vivido… ese año había sido uno de los más tristes y violentos en Hogwarts y a pesar de aquello, debían nuevamente enfrentar una clara amenaza que se cernía sobre el mundo mágico. Voldemort y los suyos estaban cerca y tenían planes terribles que los afectarían a todos.

No obstante, sin importar lo peligrosa que podría llegar a ser esta nueva aventura junto a sus amigos, había optado por no revelar nada a sus padres. Le dolía lo que iba a realizar, pero era por el bien de la familia. No podía arriesgarlos a morir en manos del algún desquiciado seguidor de «El que no debe ser nombrado» o, en el peor de lo casos, resultar capturados y torturados como otros que habían sufrido la ira de estos fanáticos seguidores de un malvado mago que lo único que ansiaba era el poder y por sobre todo someter a los no-magos, hundiendo al mundo en dolor y tristeza.

Aquel día no había informado a sus padres de que llegaba, quería darles una sorpresa. Les dijo que se iría a La Madriguera con Ron y Harry, sin embargo, sus planes eran estar esas semanas junto a ellos y disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que pasaría en casa.

Al salir de la estación, acomodó el pañuelo de seda en su cuello, para darse un poco de abrigo. Sólo a ella se le ocurría ponerse un vestido delgado. Lo bueno era que llevaba una gabardina, aunque también delgada de mangas largas que le llegaba a la rodilla, con eso capeaba un poco el frío que sentía. Pero los zapatos poco la protegían. Jamás pensó que un día de término de primavera, pareciera que fuera pleno invierno.

Mientras esperaba a que un taxi la llevara, divisó a lo lejos a alguien familiar.

—¿Cómo es posible que «ese» se pasee por estos lados? ¡Descarado!

Había visto de lejos que Draco Malfoy merodeaba por el lugar. Sabía que si él estaba cerca, nada bueno podía suceder. A través de Harry se había enterado que Malfoy estuvo a punto de matar a Dumbledore. Aunque según su amigo, Draco no iba a ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo y que ya estaba bajando la varita cuando Snape apareció y lanzó la maldición asesina, dando como resultado la muerte del anciano director. Pero, a pesar de no haber llevado a cabo su cometido, Malfoy se había unido al grupo que arremetió contra el colegio y luego, en un acto de cobardía pura, huyó dejando a los mortífagos diseminados por las aulas de Hogwarts.

Entonces la pregunta era, ¿qué hacía dejándose ver? Si bien ese era un lugar de muggles, era obvio que más de algún mago o bruja podía andar en medio de la multitud. Más inaudito aún, era verlo solo, sin alguien resguardándolo. Es más, parecía que miraba al gentío como buscando a alguien. Pero, aunque mucho le intrigara, sinceramente lo que quisiera Draco Malfoy, era nada comparado con las ganas que tenía de llegar a su casa para estar con sus padres. Había planeado una cena familiar la cual ella misma pensaba preparar. Debía aprovechar al máximo a quienes tanto amaba.

En ese momento sintió que los ojos del muchacho se posaron en ella. Era tan fuerte ese imán que no tuvo opción. Lo miró ella también. Creyó que algo le decía, mientras realizaba un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, ¿se estaría desquiciando ella también? Draco Malfoy jamás se dignaría a mirarla, eso era como… «Rebajar de su altar, al Señor Pura Sangre», rió para sí al pensarlo. En aquel momento, se detuvo un vehículo frente a ella. De él descendió un hombre vestido con abrigo negro y gorro. Con su mirada gacha la ayudó con el baúl, con la jaula del gato y con el resto del equipaje.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando se acomodó en el asiento trasero, vio por la ventanilla del auto que Draco le realizaba unos aspavientos con los brazos, como diciéndole:

—¡Bájate de ahí! —pero lo ignoró. Malfoy debía estar enfermo de la cabeza. Mejor que se dedicara a esconder su «rubia personalidad» debajo de la cama, ya que tenía muchas cuentas que rendir. Su actuar de mortífago era reprochable y ella jamás se acercaría a él. No le temía. Sólo que, en el fondo, lo compadecía. Debía ser un adolescente sin voz en su casa y totalmente subyugado a los ideales retorcidos de Lucius Malfoy. Estaba segura que su padre lo sometía y que él sólo acataba órdenes. Pero bueno, debía dejar el tema «Malfoy» para más adelante. Ahora, a regocijarse con su familia.

Si bien esa «sangre sucia» no era de su agrado, no quería que pasara por la agonía que le habían preparado. Se demoró demasiado en encontrarla en medio de tanta gente que iba y venía, le costó mucho dar con ella, pero cuando al fin lo logró, ya era tarde. Se había subido al carro… a la trampa tendida por su padre.

Ese día en la mañana, se encontraba él y Narcisa —su madre—, en la habitación matrimonial de la mansión, lugar que en unos días se transformaría en el cuartel oficial de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Por lo que la casa parecía una verdadera morada medieval: oscura, con muebles cubiertos y las mazmorras abiertas, listas para recibir a quien se cruzara en el camino del Señor Oscuro.

—Lucius, por favor no metas en esta casa a esos mortífagos, tampoco quiero prisioneros. No podré dormir sabiendo que hay asesinos por todos lados, menos que hay gente que está siendo torturada bajo este mismo techo.

—Ya está decidido, Narcisa. Incluso he ideado un plan que nos dejará muy bien delante de los ojos de Lord Voldemort… eso, para minimizar en parte la metida de patas de «este» —dijo mirando a Draco con rencor. Era su hijo, pero en ese momento se avergonzaba que lo fuera. Era un cobarde que no había podido matar a Dumbledore, teniendo el escenario idóneo para llevarlo a cabo.

—Lucius, debes estar agradecido de que Draco no lo haya hecho. Matar al viejo habría sido condenarlo. Draco no es un asesi…

—¡Suficiente! No quiero escuchar otra vez lo mismo. Mañana tendré en casa a quien el Señor Tenebroso estará muy contento de recibir… El camino hacia Harry Potter estará listo.

—¿Quieres raptar a los padres de Potter? Por si no lo sabes, el mismo Voldemort los mató —Draco habló con tanta rabia que Lucius lo miró sorprendido. Su padre jamás lo entendería. Nunca sabría por todo el dolor que había sentido durante el último curso.

—Sin sarcasmos, Draco. Debes ser un agradecido que Lord Voldemort no haya matado a tu madre o a mí. Sin embargo, me ha dado otra oportunidad para redimir tu falta y esa es ayudarlo a encontrar a Harry Potter. Lo haremos a través de su lado débil… de su enamorado corazón… le quitaremos a su chica.

—¿A la pelirroja Weasley? —preguntó interesado pues los Weasley eran magos puros.

—¿Quién? —preguntó sin entender, pero luego continuó, al fin y al cabo poco o nada le interesaban las andanzas amorosas de Potter—. No, me refiero a la chica Granger… la sangre sucia. A ella atraparemos y la traeremos a la mansión. Una vez aquí, Potter no tendrá más remedio que venir por ella. Claro que antes, podríamos divertirnos con la muchacha… ya sabes…

Draco tragó en seco. Sabía a qué se refería su padre. Estaba al tanto de lo que algunos mortífagos hacían a las jóvenes hijas de muggles, muchas eran torturadas, golpeadas, incluso algunas resultaban violadas. Lo peor era que luego de todo les borraban la memoria y las tiraban en las calles muggles para que alguien se apiadara y las llevara a algún hospital. Más de alguna debía morir en el intento… No quería que eso le ocurriera a ninguna que él conociera. Si bien Granger, «la insoportable sangre sucia», no era de su agrado, tampoco lo sería verla sufrir.

Él, hasta ahora, no había participado en esas «sesiones», más de alguna marca en su cuerpo le había dejado esa negativa. Jamás se deleitaría con el dolor ajeno. Muy Malfoy sería… estaría arraigado en los preceptos familiares que decía representar, pero eso no iba con él. Su madre también había sufrido por aquella situación y sentido en carne propia la ira de Lucius.

Había tenido que soportar tanto dolor, llegando a ratos a convertirse en un autómata más, fingiendo ser seguidor de un loco que lo único que quería era la pureza de la sangre, precepto que él, por más que se dedicara a predicarlo, no lo sentía como universal. Eso debía de una vez por todas borrarse de las creencias arcaicas de ciertos magos. Pero la única forma de hacerlo era que Voldemort dejara de existir y eso debía llevarlo a cabo Harry Potter. La fórmula: allanar el camino para que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo para él era difícil. Vivir en constante amenaza lo obligaba a realizar actos indeseables, como el haber estado a punto de matar a Dumbledore. Lo que nunca nadie supo, era que al momento de lanzar la maldición, ésta la pensaba dirigir hacia su propio cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida y por fin descansar. Fue Snape quien lo interrumpió. Si no hubiese estado él, sería momento en que descansaría en paz de toda aquella pudrición en la que en estos momentos se encontraba.

—Ella no es novia de Potter —agregó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Da lo mismo. Como sea, la chica Granger es su punto débil. Mañana llega el Expreso de Hogwarts, aguardaremos a que esté sola o con sus padres y la atraparemos. Y, bueno… si Potter no viene en su rescate, te podrás divertir con ella. ¡Hazte hombre de una vez!

Malfoy salió de la habitación dejando a Draco con su madre. Ella de inmediato lo abrazó.

—No dejes que tu padre te intimide, hijo. Debes ser fuerte.

—Madre, no quiero atacar a Granger. No la soporto, pero no puedo…

—Lo sé, pero puedes evitar que esto ocurra. Anda, ponla en sobre aviso para que esté preparada. Sabes cómo engañar a tu padre… tu mente es fuerte, podrás ocultar fácilmente lo que haces por ella. Hijo, es la única forma de evitar que Lucius o el Señor Tenebroso lleguen a Potter.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Pero lamentablemente había llegado tarde. Buscar a una persona en medio de miles, era casi imposible. Usar magia en el mundo muggle les estaba prohibido. Además jamás pensó que llegaría tarde. Hermione Granger ya había subido al taxi que era una trampa.

—Voy a Flowers Valley, número… —pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, cuando vio que al lado del conductor apareció otro hombre que la miró con una sonrisa intimidante. Tampoco pudo sacar la varita pues unos lazos la tenían amarrada de pies y manos.

—Bienvenida. Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, señorita Granger.

Sintió que el corazón se detenía. Estaba sola. Sus amigos no sabían de ella. Sus padres la creían con ellos. Entonces, ¿era eso lo que Malfoy intentaba avisarle? ¡Imposible! Él jamás haría algo por alguien. Era presuntuoso y egoísta. ¡Jamás tendría un gesto así por ella! Y, sin embargo, todo coincidía. Él solo en la estación, mirándola y lo más sorprendente, haciendo señales desesperadas para que descendiera del auto. Ahora bien, si le hubiera hecho caso, tampoco habría podido bajarse, pues antes de cerrar la puerta el taxi este ya había partido. Eso no le había extrañado… hasta ahora, que ataba cabos y se daba cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿De ti? Mmm pues podría ser todo… ¿qué dices, Bryan? —el conductor rió—. En realidad a quien queremos es a Potter y tú nos guiarás a él.

—¡Jamás! ¡Nunca delataría a un amigo!

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!

—Calma, jovencita —agregó el hombre, momento en que un trozo de cinta adhesiva apareció, pegándose a la boca de Hermione. Con eso era imposible poder articular palabras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que a ella parecieron eternos, tomaron un camino lateral que serpenteaba en medio de un paisaje totalmente diferente al de la carretera principal: árboles veteranos y adustos, con hierba mustia y seca, floresta sin follaje rodeada de hojarasca que daba un tétrico y mal augurio. El vehículo comenzó a tambalearse por lo escabroso del camino y por los charcos que dejaba la lluvia que caía copiosamente. Cruzaron un puente, encontrándose con una mansión inmensa en cuya entrada lucían dos letras en metal oxidado: «MB». Si no se equivocaba podría asegurar que era la Mansión Malfoy Black. Era donde vivía Draco, pero eso no tenía sentido, a menos que aquel lugar ya no fuese su hogar.

El mortífago que iba de copiloto, abrió la portezuela, una vez que aparcó en la entrada principal y la asió fuertemente de un brazo, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo a un charco, ensuciándose con fango, tanto la ropa, como parte de su rostro y cabello.

Viendo que no se podía poner de pie, optó por quedarse quieta. El hombre la tomó en forma violenta y la acomodó en su hombro. Hermione, llevaba la cabeza rozando la espalda del mortífago que olía a boñiga. Hizo lo posible por respirar lo menos posible, mientras veía que la subían por una escalera hacia la mansión. Sabía que adentro había más magos oscuros y el miedo la estaba invadiendo. Entendía que no sólo se conformarían con hacerla señuelo para que Harry llegara en su rescate, sino que algo más de seguro le tenían preparado. Lamentablemente para ella, estaba indefensa. Sin su varita y sin sus amigos, no era nada.

El hombre la dejó caer en el duro y frío piso de loza. Sintió que sus rodillas sonaron fuerte al contacto con el suelo. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir el dolor y el calor de la sangre que corría por sus piernas. Como pudo giró y moró a sus captores. Allí estaban los dos que la trajeron, Lucius Malfoy, era de esperarse que estuviese presente y Draco que miraba a los costados, como tratando de evadir su presencia y de no darle la cara. Lo notó nervioso y preocupado. Bien, entonces ella no diría nada. Sabía que él había intentado evitar que ella subiera a ese taxi, tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Si decía algo, lo descubriría frente a su padre. Aunque bien sabía que no podía poner las manos al fuego por ese mortífago, quizá todo había sido parte del plan para para atraparla, aun así, guardaría silencio.

—Quítale la mordaza —ordenó Lucius.

El mortífago que la traía en el hombro, de inmediato y con un fuerte tirón le quitó la cinta. El otro hombre le entregó la varita de ella, que se había caído de sus prendas cuando la bajaron del vehículo. Draco se la arrebató ágilmente.

—Debí de suponer que usted estaba detrás de todo esto —dijo Hermione desafiante.

—Tranquila pequeña... muggle.

—¡Soy bruja!

—¡Ja! ¿Bruja? Oh, sí, ya veo… Aunque en realidad a mí poco es lo que me interesa que lo seas. En estos momentos pareces una puerca, toda llena de fango... lo que me interesa es que llames a tu amiguito… a Potter, para que venga por ti. Yo sé que ustedes tienen sus propios medios de comunicación. No obstante, podría facilitarte una lechuza.

—¡Jamás! Óyeme bien, Lucius Malfoy, jamás llamaré a Harry para que caiga en una trampa.

—Entonces utilizaré mis medios —respondió desafiante.

—Haz lo quieras, pero jamás le diré a Harry que venga por mí.

Lucius la miró con una maliciosa sonrisa que helaba los huesos. Draco sabía lo que venía y debía impedirlo.

—Padre, déjala. Ya recapacitará.

—¡Entonces que recapacite con fundamentos! ¡Crucio!

Y el grito de dolor inmenso no se hizo esperar. Hermione sentía como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en el cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable. Por más que intentó no gritar, el sufrimiento era más fuerte de lo que podía aguantar. Parecía que se desvanecía.

Draco sentía que una náusea de desesperación le subía por el pecho. Giró hacia su padre y le tomó el brazo.

—¡Basta, déjala!

—¿La quieres para ti, hijo?

—No se trata de eso, padre. Considero que no es pertinente torturarla. Puede… puede morir… y muerta no sirve de nada.

—Tienes razón.

Lucius bajó el par de escalones que lo separaba de Hermione que estaba tirada en el piso. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza y ambos mortífagos la sentaron. Tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas por el dolor.

—Llama a Potter, ahora —le tomó la barbilla e hizo que ella lo mirara.

—Nunca.

Malfoy la soltó y se irguió tranquilamente. Le dio la espalda unos segundos mientras se quitaba un guante blanco. Luego giró en forma rápida y una fuerte bofetada fue a parar en la cara de ella, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo nuevamente, con su labio sangrante.

Draco instintivamente se acercó e intentó ayudarla.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios haces, hijo?

—¡Te dije que no la lastimaras!

—Con eso no va a morir. A ver… ustedes dos—apuntó a los ayudantes—, llévenla a las mazmorras. Mañana será el plato principal en la fiesta que tendremos antes que llegue el Señor Tenebroso.

Uno de los mortífagos tomó en brazos a Hermione y se la llevó, despareciendo con ella por el pasillo.

Draco sabía a qué se refería su padre, ¿estaría él dispuesto a ver cómo la torturaban o la violaban entre todos para luego borrarle la memoria? Cada vez odiaba más a su progenitor y maldecía estar vivo para ver tanta pudrición a su alrededor.

Los dos hombres trasladaron a Hermione a la mazmorra de la mansión que era un sitio lóbrego, húmedo y mal oliente. Lo poco que se veía era por un par de antorchas perennes puestas en las paredes. Sintió cómo rechinaba el fierro de la celda antes de que el hombre la arrojara al piso nuevamente.

En su afán por ponerse de pie resbaló y una astilla gruesa de unos diez centímetros se clavó en su costado. Al parecer era un pedazo de madera que tenía el catre mohoso que allí estaba. Sabía que la herida era grave, pues sangraba profusamente.

—A... ayuda... por favor.

—Mira: la nena se ha hecho un pequeño rasmillón.

El hombre se arrodilló y le quitó de un tirón la madera clavada, arrojándola unos metros, luego le soltó los pies que aún estaban atados. No así las manos.

—No es nada grave… ¡Ja! A lo más morirás lentamente desangrada. Agradécelo, porque mañana querrás estar muerta.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar y Hermione se arrastró hasta una esquina. No podía hacer nada. Tenía las manos atadas y sentía como la sangre de su costado le empapaba el vestido y el delgado sobretodo que traía. La garganta la tenía seca, moría de sed... su visión era borrosa y los pocos ruidos que habían al interior de la mazmorra (quizá otros prisioneros o los mismos mortífagos) se iban apagando lentamente. Sabía que se estaba desmayando, que perdía el conocimiento… que se desangraba.

En un momento sintió que alguien la estaba acomodando… que le corría un mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro.

—Te traje agua, Granger. Anda, bebe —el tono de voz arrastrado y autoritario, lo conocía, sin embargo no podía verlo. Apenas si logró recibir un sorbo de agua de un vaso que Draco le había puesto en los labios.

—Malfoy, tú…

—Shhh, te voy a sacar de aquí.

—Debes llevarme a un hospital… Estoy…

En ese instante Draco se percató que Hermione estaba en un charco de sangre. A la mente se le vinieron muchas imágenes… Debió ingresar con ella, no dejarla a merced de esos asesinos.

—¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Te hicieron algo esos animales?

—No, solo me arrojaron al piso y caí…

Draco miró el lugar y vio la estaca botada en el sucio suelo con una punta ensangrentada. Por lo menos era eso y no otra cosa.

—No te puedo llevar a San Mungo, hay mortífagos por todas partes. Lo tienen también tomado.

—Entonces, a un hospital muggle. Malfoy, si sigo así, terminaré con anemia aguda y…

—Entiendo.

La tomó entre sus brazos. Era tan liviana, ¡si no pesaba nada! Jamás imaginó hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás pensó en tocar siquiera a Hermione Granger… Jamás pensó en tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a un hospital para salvarle la vida, pero eso haría. No permitiría que muriera.

Desapareció. En su casa podía hacerlo… Aún…

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Bien amiga, aquí les dejo esta "vieja" querida historia. La guardé algún tiempo debido a la controversia que generó por ser tan "dramática". No obstante, si has leído este capítulo es porque aceptaste la ADVERTENCIA...**

 **Espero que te guste, yo la he amado. Y, ojalá, comentes.**

 **Cariños, Gin.**


	4. A tu Merced

Hermione sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban suelo y que comenzaba a girar. Efectivamente, había desaparecido. Si ya antes se sentía horrible, esto era para acabarla. La sensación de vértigo era insoportable, nunca se acostumbraría a esa forma de transporte… es más, si fuera por ella, jamás lo utilizaría. Conocía el conjuro, manejaba la técnica y, si en el colegio le resultó, lo había hecho únicamente para obtener una buena calificación, pero por lo demás, la detestaba.

Y ahora, sin pensarlo, sin quererlo... sin imaginárselo siquiera, era llevada por otro mago, alguien que la cargaba en sus brazos y ese «alguien», era quien menos se esperaba: Draco Malfoy. Eso no podía estar pasando. Debía ser una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Era imposible que él la estuviese cargando y ella estar colgando de su cuello reposando la cabeza en el hombro de él. ¡Eso era inverosímil!

—Sí, Granger. Yo tampoco lo puedo creer —susurró Draco en su oído. Era como si le leyera los pensamientos. Estaba tan débil que no sabía si lo había imaginado o efectivamente había escuchado la voz de él.

Sintió el frío exterior, pero no logró ver, ni distinguir en dónde estaban. Todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareada. Sólo escuchó cuando alguien preguntó a Draco sobre qué les había ocurrido y él respondió, seguro y sin titubeos, que fueron asaltados. Sus ojos se cerraron, sentía las voces lejanas… y su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Se había desmayado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Daba vueltas y vueltas en la sala de espera del hospital. Estaba nervioso. Encontrarse en un lugar muggle le era totalmente ajeno e incluso lo llegaba a sentir intimidante. Pero a pesar de aquello, el saber que la estaban atendiendo y que iban a hacer lo posible por salvar su vida, lo calmaba un poco.

¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos? ¿Cómo es que hacía tan solo unos días imaginaba la mejor manera de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Granger, una vez que regresaran a Hogwarts, y ahora en cambio rogaba para que no muriera? Ni él mismo se lo explicaba. Sólo esperaba que esa herida, sumada a la tortura a que la sometió Lucius, no fuera fatal. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

¡Cuánto odiaba esa guerra! ¡Cuánto odiaba al psicópata de Voldemort! Todo eso había provocado que el cariño que alguna vez sintió por su padre, a pesar de lo estricto, castigador y exigente que podía llegar a ser, hoy se extinguiera por completo. El verlo realizar aberraciones junto a los mortífagos, torturar inocentes e incluso asesinar, había borrado ese cariño y respeto que alguna vez sintió. Lo peor de todo fue que a su padre no le importó que él fuera su sangre, lo entregó a Voldemort para que fuera un sucio asesino… otro más que engrosara sus líneas.

Lucius Malfoy jamás se enteraría del dolor que él sufrió y de la agonía de saberse traidor. Si su padre supiera que estuvo a punto de perderlo… si se enterara que la decisión ya la tenía tomada, que estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida con tal de olvidar todo, quizá con eso podría haber recapacitado…

Ahora entendía cuál era su misión. Y lo haría a costa de lo que fuera. Si bien no era amigo de Harry Potter y jamás pensaba serlo, estaba dispuesto a lograr —anónimamente— que éste derrotara a Voldemort, aunque sabía que era jugar con fuego, pues entendía que cualquier paso en falso significaría que el Señor Tenebroso aniquilaría a sus padres. Por lo mismo, debía ser cauteloso. Comenzando por salvar la vida a Granger.

—Joven, ¿es usted quien trajo a la paciente? —una voz femenina hizo que sus pensamientos desaparecieran y lo trajeran de regreso al pasillo del hospital. Draco asintió—. Pues entonces venga por acá. Sígame.

La joven enfermera lo guio hacia un mesón. Ella rodeó el mueble e ingresó a lo que era su escritorio.

—Necesito algunos datos —le dijo.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó de inmediato, soslayando lo dicho por la mujer.

—Grave. Ella está grave. En estos momentos se encuentra en el pabellón de cirugía… ha perdido mucha sangre…

—¿Qué le van a hacer?

—Bueno, es muy posible que le extirpen el bazo pues sufrió una herida profunda, aunque no expansiva, pero con mucho sangrado activo lo que ha determinado hacer una laparoscopia.

¿Seguro que eso era inglés? No entendía nada. Sólo se dedicó a asentir. Pero, si su intuición no lo engañaba, el trauma era delicado.

—Bien, ¿cuánto demorará esa lapa…? Es decir, me refiero a ese procedimiento…

—No mucho, una o dos horas. Luego la trasladarán a una habitación individual para su recuperación.

—Entiendo.

—Lo que viene ahora, bueno es un tema administrativo. Necesito que llene esta forma, es para ver el tema del pago al hospital.

—Sí, claro.

Draco recibió un formulario en donde tenía que llenar algunos datos de Hermione pero, ¿qué sabía él de ella? Aparentemente nada o casi nada… Por otra parte, no podía entregar datos verdaderos, eso la delataría y la pondría en riesgo… Por ende, a él también.

—Nombre… Humm bien, Granger, desde ahora serás… este… Sí, te llamarás Penélope Clearwater… —se dijo mientras llenaba el documento con datos falsos de ella.

Cuando vio el total a pago, recordó que él manejaba dinero muggle para muchas cosas. Sabía usarlo, así que sin más, entregó un cheque a nombre de su cuenta personal. A pesar de lo estricto que era Lucius Malfoy, jamás se preocupaba en qué gastaba él su dinero. Es más, estaba seguro que se había olvidado de que manejaba dinero muggle.

—Al cabo de un rato, cansado de esperar y estando a punto de irse, un médico se acercó a él.

—Usted trajo a la señorita Clearwater.

—Así es —respondió.

—¿Qué les ocurrió?

—Nos asaltaron un par de tipos en la calle.

—¿Y cómo fue ese ataque? —inquirió el médico.

—Aparecieron de la nada y…

—No, a lo que me refiero es cómo la agredieron, porque la herida en su costado es una lesión. Pero ella parece haber recibido golpes eléctricos, como si hubiese sido torturada —Draco enarcó una ceja, al parecer los muggles eran más perceptivos de lo que él se imaginó. Era evidente que el médico había detectado rastros del crucio que Hermione recibió por parte de su padre—. La señorita Clearwater presenta algunas contracturas en su sistema psicomotor, pero no logramos ver el lugar exacto por dónde ingresó la fuente de energía.

—No, pues… no me di cuenta…

—Es bastante raro —dijo el médico mirándolo con desconfianza—. Mañana realizaré una revisión completa. Lo bueno es que no hay falla renal, pero esto tendrá que ser informado a la policía —continuó hablando el médico como si Draco entendiera todo.

No obstante a Draco solo le quedó claro lo de la policía, y eso significaba «problemas».

—Sí, es raro. Tal vez mientras intentaba defendernos algo ocurrió… realmente no lo recuerdo.

—Oh, bueno… en todo caso siento mucho lo que les ocurrió. En estas calles hay mucha delincuencia, lo lamento. Y dígame, ¿ella es familiar de usted?

—No, este… ella es mi novia —respondió seguro con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Debe entonces dar aviso a los padres de la joven, han de estar preocupados.

—Sí, claro, lo haré. Pero ella, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Está grave?

—Ha evolucionado bien, pero deberá quedarse en la unidad de cuidados intensivos por algunos de días. Debe saber que su estado es delicado… Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero ya se encuentra estabilizada. Si esa puñalada hubiese sido unos centímetros más arriba, ella no estaría con nosotros, ¿entiende la gravedad?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces, acompáñeme, puede pasar a verla. Luego vendrá la policía para que dé su declaración —informó el médico.

Eso se estaba complicando más de lo imaginó. Si bien logró mentir en cuanto a la identidad de Hermione, con los policías le sería más complejo. Sabía que la tecnología de los muggles era bastante avanzada y que sin necesidad de hechizos sabrían en poco tiempo que su versión de los hechos era falsa poniendo a ambos en riesgo.

Siguió al hombre por el pasillo y éste le indicó cuál era la habitación en donde se encontraba Hermione. El médico optó por dejarlos solos. Allí estaba ella, acostada, con los ojos cerrados y conectada a un montón de equipos que no conocía, lo único que distinguió claramente era una unidad con sangre que ingresaba a sus venas con una gruesa aguja pegada con cinta en el brazo. Mientras que en el otro, tenía una guía con suero. Además de unos monitores con luces se centelleaban y un tic-tac de algún otro equipo que indicaba que el corazón latía con normalidad.

Inspiró fuerte. Eso debía doler. ¡Demonios, debió llevarla a San Mungo! Si no fuera por esos mortífagos…

Se acercó a la cama de ella. Nunca la había visto tan indefensa y desvalida. Su rostro estaba pálido, el cabello tomado dentro de un gorro delgado que lo cubría por completo. En su labio evidenciaba claramente el hematoma que Lucius le había dejado. Eso también le causaba tristeza. No podía verla así, pero todo lo resultaba tan extraño… ¡Ella era su enemiga y él, un mortífago! Y, sin embargo, no entendía por qué le incomodaba tanto verla en esa situación. Parecía tan débil… no se veía orgullosa, ni fuerte, no se comparaba con aquella niña de tercer grado que había desatado su furia en el rostro de él… todavía recordaba el puñetazo. Se tocó la cara al memorar aquello. Parecía que recién hubiese ocurrido, sentía todavía el calorcito del golpe. Rió para sí. Eso había ocurrido hacía años… pero aún, le daba vergüenza. Su ego aquel día había quedado por el suelo.

Un gemido de ella lo hizo volver al presente.

—Granger… —dijo con voz suave y se acercó. Tuvo la intención de tomarle la mano, pero se contuvo. Eso no iba con él, o tal vez no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—¿Mal… Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? —ella lo miró incrédula, pero los tranquilizantes la tenían totalmente somnolienta, así que mucho no podía hablar.

—Sí, yo. No te esfuerces, hace poco te operaron. El médico dijo que estarás bien. Todavía estás bajo la anestesia.

—Tú… —repitió. Draco rodó los ojos, en realidad que era insoportable. ¡Si hasta medio dormida lo era!

—¡Sí yo! Pero guarda silencio. No te hace bien hablar. Debes descansar —trató de ser lo más delicado posible en consideración al estado de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, los medicamentos habían hecho lo suyo.

Pero Draco debía regresar a casa. A pesar de que su madre lo iba a cubrir diciéndole a Lucius que estaría con su amigo Nott, temía que éste pudiera enterarse de que no era verdad y terminara, como otras veces, haciéndole daño a Narcisa. Sin cortar que a estas alturas se habría dado cuenta de que Granger había escapado.

Dejó a Hermione durmiendo profundamente, producto de los sedantes. Se iría tranquilo porque los médicos muggles le habían salvado la vida, así que optó por regresar mediante un hechizo de aparición, el más efectivo en esa circunstancia.

Llegó directamente a su habitación, quería dormir un poco y descansar. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada pero en la mansión todavía había luz, escuchó voces en el primer piso. Lucius estaba gritando y lanzando improperios.

Salió al pasillo logrando observar que en el primer piso su padre discutía con dos hombres. No les logró ver el rostro pero suponía que era el mismo par que había llevado a Granger a la mansión.

—¡Draco, sé que estás mirando! ¡Tú le quitaste la varita a la sangre sucia! ¡Dámela!

Draco no esperaba aquello, ni tampoco recordaba ese detalle. Él tenía la varita de Granger y no estaba dispuesto a entregársela a su padre.

—Es una réplica —aseguró—. La varita verdadera debió tenerla escondida en algún lado, incluso pudo reducirla. Ya sabes… —explicó mientras bajaba los escalones hablando con total naturalidad y demostrando seguridad.

—¡Hija de…!

—Pero, ¿qué ocurrió? Te escuché gritar.

—Escapó, la muy desgraciada escapó. ¡Ustedes salgan de inmediato! ¡Ya saben dónde! —los hombres salieron raudos.

—Granger, ¿escapó?

—Así es. ¿Y tú? ¿En dónde demonios te había metido?

—Por ahí —respondió como si nada—. Bien, me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado.

Lucius se encogió de hombros y salió hecho una furia por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras de la mansión.

Mientras Draco regresaba nuevamente al cuarto, la mano de Narcisa se posó en su hombro. Con solo una mirada entendió que ella quería decirle algo en privado.

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación de él. Su madre se aseguró de poner cerrojo a la puerta, realizando a su vez un par de movimientos con la varita para evitar que alguien los escuchara.

—¿Dónde la dejaste? —preguntó de inmediato refiriéndose a Hermione.

—En un hospital. Está malherida, pero mucho mejor.

—¿Qué le hicieron esos animales?

—Por suerte, nada. Solo sufrió una caída en la celda que le provocó una grave herida… eso sumado a que estaba muy débil por el crucio de mi padre… —Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

—Dices que se cayó en la celda, ¿cómo?

—Supongo que uno de los tipos esos la empujó… y ella se hirió gravemente con una madera que sobresalía del catre —explicó.

—Pobre.

—Los médicos muggles la operaron y está de cuidado, pero fuera de riesgo vital. Debo ver la forma de informar a Potter y a Weasley para que vayan por ella. No puede estar sola. Además yo no puedo regresar, la policía me interrogará.

—No, no puedes hablar con ellos.

—¿Con los policías?

—No, me refiero a que no te puedes poner contacto con los amigos de la chica. Debes regresar con ella.

—Madre, no puedo.

—Draco, debes tener claro que ella es la carnada que tu padre tiene para atraer a su amigo. Él desea que Potter dé algún indicio de dónde se halla para poder apresarlo, con eso se congraciará con el Señor Tenebroso. No permitas que eso suceda, hijo. Encárgate de ella. Ahora mismo.

—Ella me odia.

—Sinceramente, no creo que ella te odie, ni tampoco tú a ella.

Draco guardó silencio y, si lo pensaba bien, algo de razón tenía su madre. Todo el odio que creía sentir no era más que el reflejo de lo que Lucius quería mostrar.

—Tu padre enviará a muchos de los suyos en su búsqueda y es evidente que a los hospitales muggles será el primer lugar a donde irán. Llévala a Londres, existe un departamento que era de Andrómeda en el centro de la ciudad… ella lo utilizó cuando quiso alejarse del mundo mágico. Yo tengo la contraseña así que podrás tú también usarlo. Lucius desconoce la existencia de ese lugar, así que puedes ir allí con tranquilidad. Lleva pociones, medicamentos muggles y todo lo que sea necesario. Cuídala, eres un buen mago, Draco. Sabrás qué hacer. Además puedes pedir a algún médico muggle que te dé indicaciones de cómo atender las heridas.

—Me pides demasiado, madre. No soporto a Granger, ya te lo he dicho.

—Si no la soportaras, no habrías hecho todo esto. Hijo, entiende, es de vital importancia mantener a Potter lejos de este lugar. Él debe derrotar al Señor Tenebroso y tú debes cuidar que Granger no sea el anzuelo.

—Pero y, ¿mi padre? ¡Se dará cuenta de mi ausencia!

—No tienes por qué estar todo el tiempo con ella, puedes ir y venir. Al final de cuentas Lucius casi no está en casa y los ratos que nos «honra» con su presencia, poco o nada se preocupa de ti o de mí. Así que ve tranquilo, le diré que has salido, que te fuiste con amigos… No sé… yo me las arreglaré.

—Está bien. Mañana iré nuevamente al hospital.

—Creo que es mejor que vayas ahora mismo. Los mortífagos no duermen, en estos momentos andan en su búsqueda. Tu padre ya despachó a un par hacia Londres.

—Entonces, no hay nada más que decir. Dame la contraseña y la dirección del departamento de Andrómeda —agregó decidido.

Luego que su madre le diera las indicaciones, regresó al hospital muggle. Al ingresar por la puerta principal del recinto, pudo advertir a dos figuras conocidas: Sialt y Yaxley, mortífagos. Si ellos notaban su presencia, de seguro Lucius no tendría piedad con él. Logró escabullirse en medio de la gente y los pasillos, hasta la habitación de Hermione en donde se hallaba una enfermera revisando los monitores que registraban su estado.

—Señor, no es hora de visitas. Debe retirarse.

Draco cerró tras de sí la puerta y la apuntó con su varita. La mujer lo miró incrédula y casi con una risita burlesca.

—Imperius —dijo utilizando la maldición sin pensarlo dos veces—. Escribe en ese papel qué medicamentos debe tomar la paciente y los cuidados que debe tener. ¡Hazlo, ya!

Draco cerró con seguro la puerta y puso un hechizo indetectable para evitar que los mortífagos ingresaran.

En tanto la mujer dejó de revisar los monitores y comenzó a escribir en una hoja. Él se acercó a la cama de Hermione que dormía tranquilamente.

La mujer le entregó el papel mientras su mirada estaba perdida.

—Retire las agujas —ordenó, la mujer accedió de inmediato quitando con sumo cuidado la vía de suero. La de sangre ya no la tenía conectada.

—Ahora, puedes retirarte. Si alguien te pregunta, tú no nos has visto, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —Draco abrió la puerta a la mujer, luego de lo cual volvió a cerrarla.

Regresó al lado de Hermione y quitó las cobijas que la cubrían, viéndola con un camisón de hospital en color celeste con pequeñas florcitas amarillas. Por lo demás entendía que eso era lo único que llevaba puesto, así que con sumo cuidado cruzó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las piernas, mientras que con el otro logró apoyar la espalda de ella, levantándola de la cama. Dio un respiro profundo.

—Ahí vamos.

Y desaparecieron nuevamente, aterrizando en la habitación del departamento que Narcisa le había indicado.

Encendió la luz. Era un lugar amplio de dos ambientes. Con una cocina tipo americana y unos sofás desgastados. Un televisor viejo y una biblioteca con algunos libros. En la otra habitación había una cama grande. Todo estaba ordenado, pero cubierto de polvo.

Dejó a Hermione en la cama y la cubrió de inmediato. Sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo para limpiar la habitación. Luego hizo aparecer algunas pociones aunque en ese momento, sólo necesitaba una: díctamo.

Levantó la camisola de Granger para buscar su herida. Al momento de hacerlo, quedó al descubierto una piel nívea y suave, jamás imaginó que Granger tuviera curvas tan perfectas, una cintura pequeña en contraste con caderas totalmente atractivas.

—¡Basta!

Se regañó a sí mismo. No era el lugar ni el momento para estar admirando la belleza femenina. No era un maniático sexual y no se iba a aprovechar de lo indefensa que estaba Granger en ese momento.

Debía pensar que ella era su paciente, que él era quien debía cuidarla. Sacó el parche médico que tenía adherido al costado y se encontró con cuatro punzadas, lugar en donde le había extirpado el órgano interno. Puso unas gotitas del frasco en las heridas y estas a los segundos comenzaron a sanar.

Hermione se movió y él rápidamente acomodó la camisola cubriendo nuevamente su cuerpo. No debía decirle que la había visto y que sus calzones eran poco atrevidos (eran los que en el hospital le habían puesto).

Luego de aquello recordó que Hermione todavía tenía sus pertenencias en la mansión y, suponiendo que Lucius no habría reparado en ello, de inmediato procedió a trasladarlas incluyendo la jaula del gato. Una vez que aparecieron en el departamento, pudo reparar en que el felino ya no estaba allí. Debió haberse escapado, no había de qué preocuparse, pues en el colegio era de conocimiento popular que el gato de Hermione Granger, era mágico.

La cama en donde reposaba Hermione era grande y ella debía estar aún con los efectos de los medicamentos muggles así que sentó a su lado. Pero el sueño era muy grande, había sido un día larguísimo y, para acabarla de rematar, hacía frío. Desde que los dementores trabajaban para Voldemort en la noche se intensificaba demasiado. Así que se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies la cama. Si alguien le hubiera visto el futuro y dicho que iba a estar acostado al lado de Granger, se habría ganado un par de maldiciones por iluso.

No obstante, era cierto, ahí estaba él, al lado de la «insufrible sabelotodo». Pero a pesar de no quererla, de creer odiarla, el verla ahí, a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente y sabiendo todo lo malo que había pasado aquel día, lo único que le provocaba era estar con ella y cuidarla… Además se veía bella… ¿bella? ¡Pero si él la encontraba fea! Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, eso era sólo una bobería de niño. Granger era una muchacha bella que se escondía tras un uniforme largo y pantalones anchos. Cuando le curó la herida, puedo ver que, detrás de todo eso, se escondía una mujer hermosa, de piel suave y que sus curvas podrían ser envidiadas por cualquier Slytherin. Granger, sinceramente, era perfecta… ¿para él? Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El cansancio le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Se durmió, pero su sueño era intranquilo… veía a Granger caer de una escalera y golpearse en la columna. Alguien reía, ¿sería su padre? No lograba reconocerlo. Pero sí, alguien reía malévolamente y ella lloraba… lloraba por él…

—Draco… Draco, despierta. Estás soñando —escuchó una voz suave pero lejana. Luego alguien le tocó el hombro. Al abrir los ojos, pudo advertir que a su lado estaba Hermione, mirándolo. Era ver un ángel a quien solo le faltaban las alas.

—Granger, yo… —se puso de pie de inmediato, pero al hacerlo casi cae al suelo. Hermione se percató de que ella solo vestía una camisola y se cubrió con la sábana.

—Malfoy, ¿qué me ocurrió? ¡Ay! —se echó hacia atrás en la cama. Sintió una punzada fuerte en el costado.

Draco de inmediato rodeó la cama y sin preguntarle nada levantó la camisola de ella para mirar en donde hacía una o varias horas le había puesto la poción de díctamo. Además no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, ni cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para ver un resultado favorable. Al parecer la herida se había curado por fuera, pero tal vez internamente fuese un proceso más lento.

—Pero, ¡¿qué haces?! —preguntó preocupada. ¿Por qué él la tomaba con tanta familiaridad? Pero luego entendió y lo recordaba todo: el hospital, el dolor… él la había ayudado. No obstante intentó evitar que él la tocara pero él tomó su mano.

—¡Deja! Ya lo he hecho antes —Hermione creyó morir. Draco la había visto casi sin ropa y lo peor, con esos calzones ridículos del hospital. Asintió y dejó que él mirara de cerca en donde le dolía, pero era extraño, ahí no había ninguna marca.

—Te puse díctamo para la herida. No me explico por qué…

—Ya sé… Me duele pero por dentro, me sacaron algo… lo presiento, ¿qué fue? ¡Ay! —se quejó llevándose la mano al costado una vez que Draco había puesto en su lugar la camisola.

—¿El bazo? ¿Puede ser? —Hermione asintió—. No estoy muy familiarizado con esos términos.

—Sí, claro... el bazo... ¿me extirparon el bazo? Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Ay!

—Tranquila, no fue tanto. Al menos no te extirparon el cerebro… Ahora estás bien. Te ha de doler por los puntos internos, creo…

—Sí, así es. Debo tomar algo para el dolor… antiinflamatorios y antibióticos.

—Entonces, tengo preparar algunas pociones.

—Malfoy… y yo creí que eras buen mago… debes saber que las heridas internas… operaciones, por ejemplo, que son intervenidas por muggles, deben seguir con los tratamientos muggles… la magia no funcionaría.

—¿Y eso? ¿Tú lo inventaste? ¡Jamás lo había escuchado!

—Hay estudios recientes, es todo.

—Bueno, entonces debo comprar algunos medicamentos. Ya regreso —se colocó los zapatos y un abrigo, luego desapareció sin decir nada más.

Hermione miró alrededor. No conocía el lugar. No sabía en donde estaba. Pudo advertir que a los pies de la cama estaban sus cosas y, lo más importante, su ropa. Debía vestirse. Ya bastante tenía con que Draco Malfoy la hubiese visto así.

Intentó levantarse pero una punzada le impidió levantarse. Contuvo la respiración y se dio fuerzas. Logró poner los pies en el suelo, luego se afirmó de la mesita de noche y consiguió estar erguida. Con una mano en el costado, porque sentía que se desarmaba por dentro, y con la otra en la pared intentó llegar hasta el baúl. Estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero…

—¡Granger, eres tonta! ¿Qué mierda haces? —Draco apareció justo cuando ella caía al suelo. Por suerte logró sostenerla y luego la condujo nuevamente a la cama—. No te puedes levantar, si no te lo dije fue porque lo daba por entendido.

—Quiero vestirme.

—Más tarde. Ahora tómate esto —le entregó un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua. Hermione lo recibió y, tratando de aguantar el dolor, se tomó ambas pastillas rápidamente. Después devolvió el vaso a Draco, quien lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Así que, a pesar de todo, sigo prisionera —dijo mientras Draco le acomodaba un cojín en la espalda.

—Sí, pero ahora serás mi prisionera —respondió serio.


	5. Mi Refugio, tú

Esa mirada intimidante le calaba los huesos. Ella que siempre se mostró indiferente con aquel muchacho, hoy se sentía totalmente disminuida. Primero, había sido raptada por dos mortífagos y ahora caía en manos de otro. En ambos casos no se pudo defender. Menos ahora que apenas se podía mover.

—Tengo frío —agregó tratando de resultar prudente, eludiendo por completo lo dicho por Draco en cuanto a que ahora era su prisionera.

—Cualquiera en tu lugar lo tendría. Ten —le entregó una cobija y ella de inmediato se cubrió. Más que frío era vergüenza de estar con él vistiendo esa camisola delgada que sólo se abrochaba con unas tiras en el cuello, dejando todo lo demás al descubierto.

—Granger, debes entender que es necesario que estés oculta por un tiempo. Hay mortífagos por todos lados.

—Tengo uno en frente, ¿no?

Draco sintió un hielo en su mirada. Pero sí, ella tenía razón. Debía entonces explicar lo que ocurría, que esa era la única forma de llevar adelante el plan para evitar que la encontraran. Inspiró fuerte, tratando con eso también limpiar sus pulmones y mente. Se acercó a la ventana y deslizó la cortina hacia un costado. Ya estaba claro, debían ser las seis de la mañana y había niebla. Por eso hacía tanto frío.

Luego tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Hermione. La escudriñó con la mirada, advirtiendo de inmediato que ella estaba esperando una respuesta por parte suya.

—Pues sí, Granger. Tienes a un mortífago enfrente —se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, intentando buscar en su mente las mejores palabras para explicar el escenario en que se hallaban.

—Bien y, ¿entonces? —arqueó una ceja, tratando de no inmutarse por la desfachatez de Malfoy al reconocer abiertamente su condición.

—Mi padre cree que podrías ser una buena carnada para atraer a Potter, dice que teniendo a su chica, él podría venir en su rescate.

—Pe…

—Déjame terminar. Ahora bien, quiero que sepas, ante todo, que para nada me agradas y que…

—¡Ni tú a mí! —le espetó mirándolo con enfado.

—¡Vamos Granger, déjame hablar!

—Está bien, prosigue.

—Como te decía, si bien tú no me agradas, no estoy dispuesto a que te torturen, asesinen o… —guardó silencio.

—¿O qué? —preguntó ella al cabo de unos segundos.

—¡O te violen! ¿Vale? ¡Eso! ¡Eso era lo que te iba a hacer mi padre y otros mortífagos! ¿Conforme? Eso se lo hacen a muchas chicas que son raptadas de sus hogares para después borrarles la memoria y tirarlas por ahí.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada. Eso le esperaba a ella y Draco lo había impedido. Tragó en seco y advirtió que su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado y que nuevamente desvanecía. Él se dio cuenta, viendo que se tambaleaba en la cama y que su rostro se veía más pálido.

Se puso de pie y, por primera vez, le tomó una mano para calmarla y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Creo que no debí decirte nada. Al menos, no debí decirlo ahora. Todavía no estás bien del todo.

—No, está bien. Es sólo que… —notaba que temblaba. No sabía si era por la revelación de él o por las manos frías y suaves que sostenían la suya. Además sentía un aroma exquisito… aquel perfume debía ser un Bvlgari o un Calvin Klein… — _¡Dios, Hermione, regresa a tierra!_ —se regañó ella misma—. ¿Tú has sido parte de todo eso? ¿Has participado también? —inquirió al cabo de unos segundos y cuando al fin se había dado fuerzas para hacer las preguntas.

—No, no he participado. Al menos todavía no me han obligado… no sé cómo lo vaya a enfrentar llegado el momento.

—¡Dios! —Hermione no resistió y unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas—. ¿Cómo es posible que ocurran estas cosas?

—En la guerra, Granger. Y ocurren este tipo de situaciones. Por eso hay que evitar que tanto Lucius… digo, mi padre… o el Señor Tenebroso triunfen. Potter debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Hay que ayudarlo a que logre su fin. Si él viene en tu rescate todo se puede ir por la borda.

—¿Dices que estás ayudando a Harry? —Draco le soltó la mano y se puso nuevamente de pie a mirar por la ventana que estaba por sobre la cabecera de la cama.

—Prefiero que digas que estoy «aportando». Si alguien se entera de todo esto…

—Comprendo, ¿por eso actuaste así en la torre, cuando no pudiste matar a Dumbledore?

—Granger, yo no pensaba matarlo. Nunca quise hacerlo. Yo tenía otro plan que ahora no tiene sentido contártelo.

—Como quieras. Y, ¿entonces?

—Entonces, si tú quieres te quedas aquí hasta que estés mejor y te puedas ir por tus medios.

Hermione no respondió. Sólo asintió. Sabía que Draco tenía razón. No podía arriesgar la misión de su amigo. Se quedaría allí hasta que estuviera en condiciones.

—Ten, esto es tuyo —Draco extrajo de su saco la varita de Hermione—. Le dije a mi padre que yo te había quitado una varita falsa.

—¿Se lo creyó? —preguntó mientras la recibía.

—No tendría por qué no creer. Fui lo bastante convincente —hizo una pausa y luego agregó—: Debo ir a casa por provisiones. Te dejaré en el baño y a mi regreso te ayudaré a regresar a la cama.

—Puedo sola.

—Sí, ya veo… y luego te pones a dar de saltitos. Sé que aún no estás bien, así que no reclames. Además que ya te vi lo suficiente como para asegurar que no eres de mi gusto —mintió, pero debía mostrarse fuerte para que ella accediera. Si se daba cuenta de que él había mirado más de lo debido, lo odiaría — _Más… me odiaría más._

Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar. Se sentía como un animalito extraño al lado de un príncipe que la miraba con repulsión. Y claro, con esa ropa y esos calzones cualquiera se vería horrible. Intuía que su cabello, a pesar de estar tomado en un moño trenzado que le caía por el hombro, debía ser un desastre.

Sin decir nada más, Draco se fue al baño a preparar la tina. Reía para sí. Sabía que Hermione se sentiría horrible por su comentario, pero en realidad él disfrutaba con ello. Le gustaba verla con esa ropa. Sus piernas mostraban más de lo normal y por supuesto la espalda que le quedaba al descubierto… ella tenía una piel tersa que invitaba a acariciar. Movió la cabeza, como si con ello pudiera borrar los pensamientos. Probó el agua y tenía la temperatura justa. Debía meter allí a Granger… pero, ¿y si le quitaba él la ropa? Rió. Eso no sería adecuado.

—Vamos —le dijo una vez que regresó a la habitación.

—¡Puedo sola! —quiso ponerse de pie, pero otra vez la punzada en el costado se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué mierda eres tan testaruda? ¡Si te digo que yo te llevaré, es porque eso es lo que haré! Quédate quieta, ¿sí?

Hermione guardó silencio. La situación era cada vez más incómoda. Sintió cómo Draco metía sus manos por debajo de sus piernas, mientras que con la otra la tomó de la espalda. Ella cruzó un brazo por el hombro de él, pero sin mirarlo. Debía estar sudada y con olor a hospital. Y él… ¡Tan bien que olía! Sabía que estaba sonrojada y por lo mismo miraba a cualquier lado menos al rostro de él, que no se inmutaba ni siquiera con su peso.

—Déjame en el piso… por favor… —más que una solicitud, sonó a súplica.

—Te meteré con ropa y todo a la tina. Ahí te la quitas… a menos que quieras que te ayude con ello también —he ahí la primera metida de patas… Su personalidad «tan Malfoy» le impedía guardar silencio. Ese era su defecto. Decir de inmediato lo que sentía. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había resultado tan atrevido… ¿o sí?

—¡Ni lo sueñes Malfoy! —¡diantres había dejado su varita en el velador! ¿Y si él se sobrepasaba?

Draco la metió en la tina y de inmediato deslizó la cortina cubriéndola, para que ella pudiera desvestirse y bañarse tranquilamente.

—Regreso en unos minutos —agregó.

—¡Necesito mi ropa! —gritó ella apresurándose a decir antes que Draco se marchara.

—Ni ropa, ni toalla, Granger. Te quedarás en la tina hasta que yo llegue. No me arriesgaré a que te caigas en el intento. Nos vemos —y dicho esto despareció rumbo a la mansión.

— _¡Hurón cretino!_

Pero por más que intentara ponerse seria, su rostro tenía dibujada una sonrisa. Draco, a pesar de lo indiferente que pudiera parecer, era todo un caballero. No se comparaba con el niño malcriado que conoció en Hogwarts hacía unos años.

Se quitó la bata y la arrojó al piso del baño, así como esa prenda interior ridícula que parecía de papel. Dejó que el agua tibia la cubriera. Se sentía tan bien. Era relajante. Draco debía haberle agregado algunas sales al agua, pues la sentía exquisita y esa espuma tenía un suave aroma a rosas y violetas.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, que le parecieron eternos, y que el agua estaba ya casi fría y sus dedos arrugados, sintió un débil estruendo en la habitación de al lado.

—¿Eres tú, Malfoy?

No obtuvo respuesta y eso la asustó. Podría ser otra persona o algo peor, un mortífago.

—¿Lista para salir del agua? —Draco había corrido la cortina, sin decirle nada. Hermione se sobresaltó y acumuló un poco de espuma para cubrir sus pechos.

Él rió en su cara. Le gustaba demasiado hacerla sonrojar y enojar.

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete!

Él volvió a deslizar la cortina y fue a buscar una toalla para que se cubriera.

—Deja salir el agua de la tina por el desagüe, para poder envolverte en una toalla —ordenó y Hermione bufó. Otra vez tenía que obedecer. Se sentía como una niña. Pero lo que Malfoy no sabía, era que ese baño la había revitalizado muchísimo. Sentía que podía realizar más movimientos y que la punzada del costado estaba cediendo poco a poco.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra! Dame la toalla, que yo veré cómo salgo.

—Como quieras.

Draco metió su mano por entre la cortina y le arrojó la toalla en la cabeza. Ella la arrebató de inmediato—. _¡Y yo que pensaba que era un caballero… ¡Hurón!_

Con toalla en mano dejó que el agua se fuera por el drenaje, luego de lo cual y, apoyándose en la grifería de la tina, pudo ponerse de pie y envolverse con la toalla blanca que Draco le había entregado. Al abrir la cortina, se encontró de frente con él.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias.

—¿Te puedes vestir sola entonces?

—Y aunque me costara, igual lo haría sola.

Draco meneó su cabeza en señal de cansancio. Esa mujer quitaría las energías a cualquiera.

—Está bien. Iré a la cocina para que te puedas cambiar tranquilamente.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos salió del baño, vistiendo un pantalón delgado y holgado con botas de taco bajo, una blusa en tono claro con botones plateados con un escote pronunciado pero sencillo. Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta, dejando algún mechón caer en forma casual. También se había maquillado suavemente. Era tan distinto verla así, tanto que Draco no pudo disimular su asombro. Abrió la boca un par de segundos antes de que ella le hiciera un movimiento de manos para traerlo a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo que pasa, es que no acostumbro a tratar con muggles —intentó resultar mordaz, pero Hermione sonrió. Sabía qué le había ocurrido a Malfoy al verla vestida así.

—No creas que me ofendes, Malfoy. En vacaciones soy cien por ciento muggle —dijo apoyándose de la puerta, porque a pesar de sentirse mejor, su equilibrio no de los mejores.

—Creo que es necesario que comas algo. Estás que te caes en cualquier momento —agrego él dándose cuenta de que Hermione se tambaleó unos instantes.

En la mesa había té, pan tostado, mermelada y mantequilla. ¿Draco había traído todo eso? ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que tenía detalles interesantes!

—¿Y esto? ¿Asaltaste tu propia alacena?

—Algo parecido. Pero mejor no preguntes. Come, yo también tengo hambre.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa, extrañándose de que Draco moviera la silla para que ella se sentara. A cada momento ese chico la sorprendía aún más. No recordaba que ni Harry ni Ron hubiesen hecho eso por ella. Bueno, ese par, de caballerosidad no tenía nada… al menos Ron…

—Gracias.

Pero él no respondió. Y, circunspecto, comenzó a untar con mantequilla una tostada. Hermione estaba intrigada, no sabía si él le estaba tendiendo una trampa o simplemente estaba tomándole el pelo. Era de no creer… ambos sentados como los mejores amigos y disfrutando de un desayuno a las siete de la mañana, simplemente, era de no creer.

Comenzó a desayunar en forma silenciosa, sin embargo en un momento vio que Draco dio un respingo y la miró atemorizado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy? —preguntó ella al ver su expresión.

—No… no sé… —respondió sintiendo un extraño golpe eléctrico en su brazo y luego una punzada. Luego soltó el pan y con la mano derecha se apretó fuertemente el brazo izquierdo. Sintió un dolor insoportable. Se puso de pie, pensando que con ello el dolor podría ceder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miró a Hermione con un gesto que ella podía definir entre miedo y dolor. Se apresuró a acercarse a su lado, pero de repente él, ya no estaba. Se había esfumado en medio de una bruma que oscureció el departamento por unos segundos.

Draco apareció en un lugar que le resultaba conocido. Estaba en el Regent Park, al lado del bosque de Middlesex. A esa hora de la mañana no había muggles cerca, pudo ver que se encontraba dentro de un grupo de personas con capucha (mortífagos) y, a pesar de no saber cómo llegó hasta allí, él también vestía igual. La magia oscura era poderosa.

Sabía que cuando Voldemort los convocaba, la marca tenebrosa se activaba y los trasladaba al lugar en donde él los requería. Eso de seguro le había ocurrido. Debía ser cuidadoso, si alguien se enteraba que estaba con Granger, ambos correrían gran riesgo.

—Mis estimados seguidores —se escuchó la voz de Voldemort quien había aparecido en el centro, secundado por aquel hombrecito gordo, desaseado y con cara de rata que lo seguía a todos lados, llamado Peter Pettigrew—… Los cité en este lugar, arquetipo de la vulgaridad muggle, para iniciar desde aquí nuestra guerra… nuestra reivindicación en el mundo mágico. Además para informales que desde hoy contamos con la presencia de nuevos fieles seguidores… dos mortífagos novatos. Estas membresías son los jóvenes Malfoy y Nott.

Draco sintió como sus pies, sin que él les ordenara avanzar, comenzaron su marcha hacia el centro del lugar, encontrándose de frente con su compañero de aula, Theodore Nott, quien, al igual que él parecía no entender qué les estaba ocurriendo. Ambos muchachos eran parte de esa guerra y miembros de este séquito de fanáticos solo por orden de sus progenitores, en una guerra que no les pertenecía.

Mientras Voldemort hablaba de la pureza de la sangre, de los impíos y de la mejor forma de destruir al «Niño que vivió», Draco luchaba para cerrar la mente y evitar que sus pensamientos se fueran donde cierta bruja que lo tenía complemente intrigado e interesado. Sí, debía ser cauteloso, porque sin darse cuenta se vislumbraba al lado de Hermione Granger.

Al cabo de una media hora, de tanta perorata por parte de Voldemort sintió que era liberado. Todos comenzaron a desaparecer, quedando convocados para una cacería que comenzaría en una semana.

Se sintió aliviado, quería volver al departamento pero para evitar sospechas optó por regresar a la mansión. Debía preguntar a su padre en qué consistía esa cacería que habló Voldemort y si él debía participar, ya que éste último habló de algunos «favorecidos», suponía que se refería a miembros de mayor antigüedad dentro del grupo. Ahora bien, si él estaba en ese grupo, lamentablemente temía que no iba a cumplir con la orden. Él no era un asesino y se lo había probado tanto a Lucius como a Voldemort cuando no quiso acabar con la vida de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, de solo imaginarse el castigo que le esperaría por no acatar, el pavor lo invadía por completo.

—Te pedirá que lances un par de «avadas» a algún mestizo o torturar a uno que otro muggle —dijo Lucius tranquilamente, luego que ambos llegaron a la sala de la mansión, como adivinando las interrogantes de su hijo.

—Asesinar… salen a asesinar… —intentó subir la escalera rumbo a su habitación, pero Lucius lo tomó del brazo.

—Si el Señor Tenebroso te convoca, deberás ir. No toleraré otra vergüenza por tu culpa, ¿entendido?

—Yo no pienso matar a nadie.

Lucius miró a su hijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Sabes?, no me extraña tu respuesta. Eres un cobarde, siempre lo has sido. Tanto que no fuiste capaz de matar al viejo de Dumbledore.

—No lo hice, no porque no pude, sino porque no quise. No estaba en mis planes convertirme en mortífago, pero lo hice por ti. Me hice esta maldita marca por ti, para evitar que te mataran a ti o a mamá. Pasé por el dolor de tatuarme este bicho en mi brazo, pero de ahí a que me convierta en un asesino, hay una gran distancia… No, eso nunca.

—Ahora tendrás que hacerlo. Harás todo que el Señor Tenebroso te ordene. ¡Debí tener a esa sangre sucia! Si la hubieses matado en presencia de él… Pero bueno, será con otra. Uno de estos días ensayarás con otra, aquí mismo. Así estarás preparado para la próxima semana.

—No, no lo haré —dijo seguro y desafiante.

—Draco… Draco… no te estoy preguntando si lo quieres.

—Padre, si tú eres un asesino, no pretendas que yo también lo sea.

—Serás un mortífago como los demás, ¿oíste? ¡Eres mi hijo y harás lo que se te ordene!

—Nunca, padre. Jamás me convertiré en un asqueroso asesino.

Pero Malfoy no permitió que su hijo siguiera hablando desatando toda su ira en el rostro de él. Una fuerte y violenta bofetada aterrizó en la cara de Draco. Fue tanto el impacto que el muchacho giró hacia un lado. Al cabo de un segundo tenía su rostro rojo por el golpe y el labio roto.

—Nunca digas eso. Eres mi hijo. Y serás mi fiel retrato, te guste o no. El Señor Tenebroso está feliz de tenerte en sus filas, a pesar del error cometido. No puedes defraudarlo dos veces —dio un fuerte respiro, se arregló la coleta y continuó hablando—: Haré arreglos para traer un par de impuras… Quiero ver cómo actúas delante mí. Si lo haces, estarás listo para ser un verdadero mortífago. Y si no, ya veremos…

Lucius tomó a su hijo por la solapa y lo levantó del piso. Draco lo miró con tanta rabia que si no fuera su padre, lo habría empujado o se habría defendido.

—¡Serás hombre a como dé lugar! No me defraudes nuevamente —dijo empujándolo contra la pared, dejándolo allí, mientras él se retiraba del salón.

Narcisa en ese momento bajó las escaleras. Al parecer había escuchado y visto todo lo sucedido, pero como tantas otras veces, guardó silencio.

—Draco, hijo…

—Hoy no, madre. Déjame tranquilo —dijo respirando profundo tratando de calmarse.

Sabía a dónde debía ir… entendía que esa ya no era su casa. Su lugar era otro.

Apareció en el departamento en donde se hallaba Hermione. Ahí estaba ella mirando hacia la calle por la ventana, cruzada de brazos. Al verlo sonrió y quiso correr a abrazarlo pero se detuvo. Él estaba dispuesto a acogerla… mas al ver que ella titubeó, se guardó las ganas.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien? —se acercó a él y de inmediato le vio el corte en el labio y el rostro rojo.

—No es nada.

—Ahora el testarudo eres tú. Ven siéntate.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta un sofá. Buscó en medio de sus cosas y sacó una cajita de primeros auxilios. Empapó un algodón con alcohol, se sentó a su lado y lo miró a los ojos. Por primera vez miraba esos ojos azules perfectos. Tan profundos que podía asegurar que eran grises como verdadera plata líquida. Llevó hacía su labio el algodón, sin embargo Draco realizó un pequeño movimiento tratando de esquivar el contacto.

—No es veneno, ni ácido… —su voz fue suave, dándole confianza, además con la otra mano le sostuvo la mejilla. Él sintió por primera vez en su vida, que la barbilla le temblaba. Las manos de Granger eran tan suaves, sus dedos delgados, sus uñas cortas, pero perfectamente transparentes. Parecían manos de porcelana. ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué antes no reparó en esos pequeños detalles de alguien que, a simple vista, odiaba por nada?—. Listo.

La miró a los ojos. Esos ojos cafés eran bellísimos y sus pestañas largas hacían que sus facciones totalmente femeninas, le resultaban endiabladamente atractivas.

—Gracias.

—De nada, aunque me gustaría que me contaras qué te ocurrió.

—Es solo un cariño de mi padre, no es nada.

—¡Se enteró que me ayudaste!

—No, nada de eso. Si se hubiese enterado, es el momento que mi madre estaría preparando mi funeral… No, no fue eso. Voy a ducharme. Luego hablamos —se puso de pie rápidamente y sin mirarla.

Hermione creyó no haber entendido, ¿Draco usaría la misma ducha que ella? Pero no le preguntó nada más. Él entró al baño dejándola sola con muchas dudas.


	6. Hielo y Fuego

Hacía rato que Draco había ingresado al baño y Hermione supuso que tendría hambre pues en el desayuno casi no comió nada porque había tenido que desaparecer. Así que fue a la cocina a revisar qué alimentos había traído él desde su casa a fin de preparar algo para ambos. Colocó algunas carnes en la heladera, mientras que las verduras, las puso en el compartimento inferior de la nevera.

Aún escuchaba cómo corría el agua de la ducha, así que todavía tenía tiempo para preparar algo de almuerzo, ya que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y Draco debía estar hambriento. Ella también lo estaba, su estómago le pedía alimentos.

Coció pastas y elaboró una salsa con tomates, cebolla y carne. Mientras le agregaba algunas especias, sintió que ya no se hallaba sola en la cocina.

—Huele bien.

Era Draco que estaba parado bajo el dintel de la puerta de ingreso a la cocina, con torso desnudo y envuelto en una toalla de baño que le cubría desde la cadera hacia abajo. Su cabello estaba mojado y desordenado, creando la imagen perfecta de Adonis.

—Es almuer… zo…

Hermione quedó boquiabierta al verlo tan desinhibido frente a ella. Sintió que los todos los colores del arcoíris tenían origen en su cara y sin pensarlo dos veces giró nuevamente hacia la cacerola. ¡Dios quería desaparecer! Draco debió haberse dado cuenta de su nerviosismo ya que ella fue bastante evidente al admirar la belleza masculina.

Él rió para sí. Y como quería parecer malvado y perverso con ella, por supuesto que intentando disimular su risa, se acercó por detrás. Deteniéndose en su espalda. Adrede colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y se ladeó para oler la comida. Rosándola con su pecho.

—No sabía que cocinaras, Granger.

—Pe… pensé que tendrías hambre.

Apagó la salsa que ya estaba a punto y, sin mirarlo, le dio la espalda intentando ir a otro lugar.

—Granger, cualquiera diría que nunca has visto a un hombre salir de la ducha.

Ella se detuvo de inmediato, ¿qué le respondería? ¿La verdad? O, ¿inventaría algo? Ella no mentía y lo mejor era siempre hablar con la verdad.

—Pues no, Malfoy —se giró y lo miró a los ojos—. Jamás he visto a un hombre salir de la ducha, ¿conforme?

—Y… ¿desnudo? ¿Has visto a alguno? —preguntó haciendo un sensual movimiento de cejas.

¡Era suficiente! ¡Malfoy se estaba pasando de la raya! Ella no lo permitiría.

—Mira Draco Malfoy, si quieres hacerme sonrojar o dejarme en evidencia por mi poca experiencia en cuanto a hombres, gastas tu tiempo. No te voy a permitir…

—¿Qué no me vas permitir, pequeña sangre sucia? ¿Qué yo me acerque a ti, así?

Los fuertes brazos de él habían logrado rodearla. Obligadamente tuvo que poner sus palmas en el torso desnudo de él. Generando en ambos una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

—Aléjate, por favor…

Sentía que su boca estaba seca y que si hablaba, titubearía. No quería mirarlo a la cara. Lo tenía tan cerca que la respiración de él, la podía sentir en su frente.

—«Por favor»… me encanta cuanto las mujeres me ruegan.

—¡Eres un patán! Me sueltas o…

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a gritar? ¿A huir? —dijo rozando su nariz en el cuello de Hermione y notando de inmediato que ella temblaba. ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Ponerla nerviosa, acaso? ¡Buen trabajo! Lo había logrado—. Tu aroma es exquisito, Granger.

Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, estaba totalmente desarmada, por no tener con ella la varita y porque sus instintos femeninos la estaban traicionando. Rehilaba sin querer al mirar a Malfoy, (y esperaba que él no lo notara) tal como lo que era: un hombre seductor, varonil y perfecto. No quería sucumbir. Conocía la reputación de él, sabía que tomaba y dejaba chicas como si nada. También sabía que la odiaba, que se burlaba de su origen muggle y que eso siempre sería una barrera en su vida, así que cualquier ilusión con algún mago de linaje, como Malfoy, sería siempre un obstáculo difícil o imposible de vencer.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó fuerte y logró empujarlo, pero para su sorpresa, Draco levantó los brazos liberándola de inmediato.

—¿Sabes Granger?, siempre creí que tú te habías metido con Potter y con Weasley.

—¡Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres con «meterme»?

—Ya sabes, en sus camas… —dijo cruzándose de brazos y pegándose a la pared.

—Eres un… un… ¡asqueroso mal pensado! ¡Si tienes hambre, pues bien, come solo, a mí se me ha quitado!

Dicho esto, se metió en el baño poniéndole cerrojo a la puerta. Draco sonrió. Le encantaba enfadarla. Sin embargo, sentía que se había sobrepasado. ¿De dónde sacó eso de que Hermione pudo haber estado con Potter o Weasley? ¿Era que su subconsciente estaba celoso de ese par? Respiró profundo y se dirigió al baño. Pero primero puso oído y la escuchó sollozar, ¿la fuerte y témpano de hielo Hermione Granger, lloraba? Al fin y al cabo, sí era una chica.

—Granger, abre la puerta. Lamento… este… lo siento.

¡Pero qué difícil era pedir disculpas! ¿Lo había hecho alguna vez? No tenía memorias de aquello, quizá con su padre o su madre, ¿pero con una mujer? No, definitivamente, no.

—¡Vete Malfoy! ¡Déjame sola!

Draco dio un bufido y sin decir nada, tomó su varita abriendo la puerta del baño. Allí estaba ella sentada en la tapa del inodoro con el rostro cubierto por las manos.

Tomó fuerzas y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Sabía que se había equivocado y lo que menos quería era hacerla sufrir. Ya bastante tenía con haber sido secuestrada, torturada, operada por médicos muggles, alejada de sus padres y de sus amigos, para que él viniera ahora a tratarla de esa forma. Le tomó las manos y se las quitó del rostro. Pudo ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto, un llanto real de dolor y sufrimiento.

—Lo siento.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos grises los tenía a escasos centímetros de ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Malfoy? Me ayudas, me cuidas, me insultas y luego, ¿me pides perdón? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Hay cosas que ni yo entiendo, Granger. Por ejemplo, el estar contigo aquí, en este baño con tus manos entre las mías —ella intentó bajar la mirada pero él tomó su barbilla, impidiéndolo

—Eres muy bella, Granger. No sé por qué no lo noté antes.

—¿Linda, yo? —preguntó incrédula—. Recuerdo con claridad que en cuarto grado me hiciste crecer los dientes delanteros y te reíste de ello.

—Lo recuerdo, pero tus dientes luego de eso fueron perfectos, ¿no es así? También sé que esa vez comenzaste a salir con Krumm —ella lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Fuiste novia de ese ruso grandulón? —la risa por fin invadió el rostro de ella—. Esa sonrisa me dice que sí. Entonces, ¿saliste con ese? —preguntó serio.

—Sí, un par de veces. Pero Viktor no es ruso, es búlgaro —Draco encogió los hombros, como dando a entender que le daba lo mismo, al tiempo que su rostro se endureció. ¿Era su imaginación o a Draco no le había gustado la respuesta?

—Ven, comamos algo. Tengo hambre —se puso de pie y le dio la mano para que ella también lo hiciera. Hermione aceptó—. Me voy a vestir… digo, para que no te cohíbas al verme así —Hermione meneó la cabeza. Sí, él se había dado cuenta de que ella había mirado más de lo debido.

—Creo que es lo mejor.

Durante el almuerzo no hablaron mucho. Sólo un par de halagos por parte Draco respecto de lo sabrosa que estaba la pasta y la salsa.

En un momento Hermione se quedó quieta con el tenedor a medio llevar a la boca. Algo había recordado y Draco de inmediato lo notó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó intrigado.

—Ese día en el taxi… los dos mortífagos que me raptaron… —posó nuevamente el tenedor en la mesa. Se notaba que estaba preocupada.

—Sí, ese día, ¿qué más pasó?

—Les di el nombre de la calle en donde viven mis padres. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo no me acordé antes? ¡Los van a matar! ¡Draco, los van a matar! —se puso de pie y comenzó a dar giros en la habitación—. Debo ir donde ellos. ¿Dónde dejé mi varita?

—Calma —Draco también se puso de pie y le tomó ambos brazos—. No estás en condiciones de salir, ni menos de entrar en lucha con nadie. Dame la dirección de tus padres e iré yo. Les pondré un hechizo de indetección antimortífagos, ¿sí?

—Voy contigo.

—Es peligroso que desaparezcas, estás recién operada… a menos que fuéramos en escoba…

—¡Odio la escoba y también desaparecerme!

—¿Segura que eres bruja, Granger? —ella lo miró enojada—. Ya. Está bien, sólo decía. Como quieras. Entonces, dime tú el medio que más te acomode. ¡Bruja testaruda¡ ¡Me cansas, Granger! ¡Será tu responsabilidad si tienes una recaída!

—De acuerdo. Prefiero desparecer antes que volar, además es más rápido.

—Como quieras. Dame tu mano.

—Yo haré el conjuro.

—Está bien —Draco rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza rendido, a esa altura comprendía que discutir con Hermione Granger era inútil.

Ella buscó la varita que estaba sobre el mueble del lavavajillas y la metió en medio de su ropa luego le dio la mano a Draco, pero él simplemente la abrazó, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura. Ella respondió de la misma forma y acercó su cuerpo a él.

Aparecieron en la calle que correspondía a la casa de Hermione. Era un lugar de casas bajas y de jardines verdes. Ella le indicó en dónde vivían sus padres. Hubiese querido entrar y abrazarlos, decirles cuánto los quería o mejor aún, pedirles que se fueran lejos para así poder protegerlos.

Draco parecía entender a la perfección su dolor. Sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que entendiera de que era imposible acercarse a la casa. Ella asintió. Vio cómo su compañero hacía un par de movimientos con la varita, pronunciando las palabras precisas para la indetección.

—Con eso ningún mortífago, dementor, gigante, vampiro, hombre lobo u otro ser mágico maligno, se podrá acercar a la casa de tus padres. Están ocultos pero por poco tiempo, ese hechizo se desvanecerá, no soy tan buen mago como para hacerlo indefinido pero por lo menos te aseguras unas tres semanas.

—Suficiente, con eso gano tiempo. Luego veré qué hago. Gracias, Malfoy.

—Creo que me gustó más cuando me dijiste «Draco» —sonrió, mientras ella lo miró sin entender, pues Hermione no había reparado en aquello, pero efectivamente en medio de su desesperación lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Si lo hice, fue sin querer, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

—No me molestó para nada, Hermione —adrede dijo el nombre de ella mirándola a los ojos. Fue fuerte esta vez y no desvió la mirada. Quedó clavada en aquellos hermosos ojos grises. Fue él quien no soportó el imán y le tomó una mano.

—Hora de regresar.

—Hay mucha gente, no nos podemos desaparecer.

—Caminemos y apenas podamos, nos escabullimos.

—Sí.

No soltó la mano de ella. Es más, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione. Sentía que estaba nervioso, pues era la primera vez en su vida que se paseaba por la calle con una mujer aunque sabía que eso no podía durar mucho. Era demasiado riesgoso. En la primera esquina que encontraron, giraron y desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Hermione se soltó rápidamente de él. Iría a la cocina. Debía limpiar los trastos sucios, excusa justa y necesaria para poner unos metros de distancia con él.

Estuvo limpiando más de la cuenta, sin usar varita, dando tiempo a que Draco se aburriera y se marchara. Por un largo rato no lo escuchó y pensó que se había ido sin despedirse. Mejor. Así se evitaría otro momento incómodo. Algo estaba ocurriéndoles a ambos, no era tonta, entendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Hasta hacía unos días en su mundo sólo figuraba el nombre de Ronald Weasley, quien durante el año se dedicó a sacarle celos con Lavander Brown pero estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando por él. Sentía que él sería el hombre de su vida. Pero en cambio, en un par de días, su vida había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Todo estaba patas arriba y el causante era ese Slytherin insoportable y tan endemoniadamente atractivo, llamado Draco Malfoy. Era tan varonil, su físico era perfecto, su voz arrastrada y arrogante era capaz de derretir el témpano de hielo que había erigido a su alrededor. Aquella barrera se la había fabricado esa vez en que McLaggen había sobrepasado los besos y había querido tocarla íntimamente. Con Draco sentía que su tan equilibrado mundo femenino en cualquier momento se podía venir abajo. Sentía que su mundo caía y sabía que ante él podía ceder. Debía ser firme, pero sus instintos la traicionaban. ¡Qué difícil era ser mujer! ¡Qué difícil era guardarse los deseos y no parecer débil o sentirse como una cualquiera al desear el cuerpo de un hombre!

Cerró los ojos. Debía tranquilizarse. ¡Basta de pensamientos obscenos! Ella era más que piel: era sentimientos y cerebro. Aunque con Draco cerca, todo pendía de un hilo.

—¿Hasta qué hora te espero? Siento que adrede te has demorado.

Estaba nuevamente detrás de ella, tan cerca que sabía que si se erguía más, su cabeza quedaría pegada al pecho de él. Carraspeó. Trató de disimular sus pensamientos. A menos que Draco los hubiera visto. Tenía conocimientos de que muchos mortífagos eran capaces de ver los pensamientos de otros y, ¿si él se enteraba de los de ella? ¡Querría morir de vergüenza!

—No sabía que me esperabas —respondió sin mirarlo. Draco la tomó por los hombros e hizo que girara.

—¿Sabes qué Granger… Hermione? Siento que me quieres esquivar.

—Eso es imposible, ya que ambos estamos juntos en…

—Y siento también, que yo te quiero perseguir, pero sé que no debería.

—No, no debes. Prefiero que mantengamos la distancia, que no me tomes las manos, que no nos abracemos… que no nos toquemos…

—No sé si podría no hacer eso. Tú, Hermione, me has hecho dudar de todo. En un momento creí odiarte… —ella sonrió con tristeza—. Pero luego… luego de estar aquí contigo … no sé…

—Es la situación, Malfoy, nada más. Debes ser consciente que yo soy una simple sangre sucia, que no tengo el linaje ni el estatus que tú tienes. Cumpliste con tu deber moral de ayudarme y ya. No te sientas comprometido.

—Malfoy, otra vez Malfoy.

—Creo que es mejor así.

—No, no lo es. ¿Y sabes por qué? —su rostro se había acercado demasiado al de ella. Estaban a escasos centímetros.

—No.

—Porque siento que tú me gustas y creo que yo a ti —Hermione bajó otra vez la mirada. Se sentía totalmente inhibida por él—. Mírame —ella se dio valor y levantó la vista para posarse en los ojos de él—. Siento que me gustas más de la cuenta.

No dudó en eliminar esos escasos centímetros que lo separaban de ella. Esos bellos y rosados labios por fin los podía probar, era una delicia sentirlos con los suyos.

Hermione cerró los ojos para por fin sentir el suave roce de los finos y varoniles labios de Draco. Siempre pensó que él era una persona poco romántica, fría quizá y que cuando le gustaba una mujer, simplemente la tomaba. En cambio ahora, le demostraba todo lo contrario. Las manos de él (que sostenían su rostro) eran suaves y la tocaban con cariño, mientras que posaba un delicado beso en sus labios.

—No te voy a dejar escapar —le dijo separándose unos segundos para luego volver a besarla. Esta vez cruzó sus brazos por la espalda de ella, haciendo su beso más fuerte y profundo, obligándola a abrir la boca para recibirlo complemente. Quería devorarla, sentirla a plenitud. Era un beso vehemente, cargado de deseo. Sí, era mágico ese momento que había ansiado desde que la vio en su casa, indefensa. Ahora estaba con él y la quería solo para él…

La levantó del piso y la sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado del lavavajillas, sin dejar se besarla. Quería recuperar esos días perdidos discusiones estúpidas y en sus infundados malos tratos, quería únicamente que ella sintiera cuánto la deseaba y cuán hombre se sentía a su lado.

—Mejor nos detenemos, ¿sí? —musitó Hermione con la respiración entrecortada. Mientras Draco ya había comenzado a besarle el cuello y sus manos habían sobrepasado el límite de la blusa, tocando parte de su piel. Ella había tenido que cederle espacio entre sus piernas para poder besarse sin obstáculos.

Draco entendía qué quería decir Hermione. Quedó inmóvil un par de segundos. Sabía que se había excitado más de lo normal y que este era el primer beso. Debía ser cuidadoso, pues algo le decía que Hermione tenía poca o nula experiencia y sinceramente, lo que menos quería era que ella se sintiera presionada.

* * *

 _Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto, donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo,_

 _y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo, que endulzan mi alma, que tiene mi mente._

 _Y someten mi cuerpo._

 _Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo, si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos._

 _Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos, pones a prueba el motor_

 _que genera los latidos de cada ilusión._

* * *

—Tienes razón. Creo... creo que es mejor relajarnos, ¿no?

—Así es.

Hermione sentía que sus labios le ardían. Jamás alguien la había besado de esa manera. Krumm fue muy galante pero hablaba mucho y McLaggen, solo quería tocarla. Pobre de él. Si bien Draco conocía qué era sentir un derechazo de ella en el rostro, McLaggen sabía lo que era un buen rodillazo entre medio de las piernas...

Aquellos besos de Draco la habían hecho sentir verdaderamente una mujer, de desear… de excitarse… Algo que en medio de sus libros y quehaceres, desconocía completamente.

Draco sabía que ella era inexperta. Lo sintió en sus besos. Esos labios eran puros y sabía que su cuerpo también y eso era lo que más le apasionaba. Si bien había tenido muchas mujeres en su historial, a ninguna sintió como a Hermione. Ninguna temblaba como ella entre sus brazos. Ninguna sentía miedo y vergüenza de abrir la boca para recibir sus besos. A ninguna se le erizaba la piel como a ella al solo contacto con sus dedos. Ella era especial. Sabía que estaba hecha para él. ¡Qué estúpido más grande! Si tan sólo hubiese reparado en esos detalles, ella ya habría sido de él. Es más, en medio de esa guerra, hubiese optado por fugarse. Irse lejos de allí. Ser solamente ellos, pero la realidad era otra. Sabía que lo que se le venía era difícil y que tanto al uno como al otro, cada uno en bandos distintos, la vida les cobraría caro el hecho de atreverse a amar, siendo rivales.

* * *

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Te está gustando la historia? Pues te invito a compartirla y a comentar.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Gin.**


	7. Frío

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la condujo hasta el sofá de la sala. Él se sentó y la invitó a acomodarse a su lado. Aquella escena era tan extraña como especial: él tomándole la mano y ella dándosela. Sentía que su corazón, en lugar de latir, daba brincos de alegría. ¡Jamás en su vida se imaginó que ese Slytherin provocaría tal tipo de emociones en ella! ¡Ni menos sentirse en las nubes con él a su lado! La rodeó con los brazos y depositó un suave beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella le acarició la mano que tenía sostenida.

—¿Te cuento algo? —preguntó dándose fuerzas mientras olía el suave aroma a hierbas naturales del cabello de ella.

—Cuéntame.

—Nunca me sentí tan nervioso con alguien. Me refiero, con una chica.

—¿Nervioso? ¿Tú? ¡Imagina entonces cómo estoy yo! ¡Tiemblo sin control! Tú y yo… es como fuera de este mundo, ¿no crees?

—¡Es que sí es fuera de este mundo! Ven —hizo que ella quedara rodeada por sus brazos, pero mirándolo—. Tienes mi mundo patas arriba, Hermione Granger. Y, sinceramente, siento que me agrada.

—Y tú, Draco Malfoy, también tienes así mi mundo. ¿Has pensado qué ocurriría si alguien se enterara de esto? ¿De que tú y yo estamos juntos?

—¡Uf! Creo que un avada para cada uno sería lo mínimo. Aunque en estos momentos, es en lo que menos deseo pensar, no quiero perder ni un segundo contigo.

—¡Ni yo!

Al fin se atrevía a corresponderle sin más cuestionamientos mientras Draco la volvía a besar. Esta vez tendría cuidado de no tocar más de la cuenta, porque ya conocía sus instintos y temía que Hermione pensara que él solo quería sexo. Aunque, claro, nada malo le vendría una buena noche junto a aquella chica que lo estaba volviendo loco…

Luego de tomar un té y conversar de algunas cosas, incluso de que Hermione le contara qué había ocurrido entre ella y McLaggen y de que Draco se desternillara de la risa al oír la versión de ella, decidió que era hora de dejarla sola para que durmiera y se recuperara bien. Ya tendría tiempo luego para quedarse a su lado.

—Vendré mañana. No hagas tonterías, como salir o mover muebles. Usa tu varita, eres bruja, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mi general. Entendido —respondió poniéndose una mano en la frente, como lo hacen los militares.

—Así me gusta, que me obedezcan —dijo mientras la sostenía de la cintura con ambas manos.

—Me tendrás que traer estambre y agujas, me voy a aburrir de lo lindo aquí sola.

—Será por poco tiempo. Solo unos dos o tres días más y te podrás ir. Claro, si yo quiero —hizo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

—«¿Si tú quieres?» ¿Y eso? ¿Qué significa?

—Granger, Granger… ¿no te has dado cuenta de que eres mía?

Hermione lo miró incrédula, nunca se sintió ser propiedad de alguien. Pero por cómo se lo decía Draco, la hacía sentir bien, a pesar de lo sexista que resultara la frase, sentía que le pertenecía, así como él a ella.

—Yo no tengo dueño, Malfoy.

—No tenías. Pero desde hoy, sí —aseguró tomando su cabeza, acercándola hacia él y besándola solo como él sabía.

¡Cómo amaba esos labios! ¡Como deseaba no parar nunca de probarlos! Sentía que jamás había besado a una mujer, como lo hacía con Hermione. Ella era especial, encantadora y había sido tallada a la perfección para él.

—Me dejarás sin aliento… —dijo acariciando su rostro.

—Me gustas mucho, Hermione. Y mejor me detengo si no… no respondo —Hermione se ruborizó—. Nunca te haría sentir mal… digo, nunca más volvería a hacerte sentir mal.

—Lo sé, me lo has probado. Y lo de antes no cuenta, ¿sí? Eso dejémoslo en el pasado.

—Te agradezco que intentes olvidar lo ocurrido, pero de verdad que me pesa haber sido tan canalla… Te juro que me esforzaré para que todo lo mal te hice pasar, se borre definitivamente.

—Ya lo hiciste. Has estado conmigo ahora, cuando más lo he necesitado —él sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

—Eres mía, Hermione. Desde hoy te llamarás Mía… de mi propiedad.

—Estás loco.

—Lo sé, eso jamás lo discutiré. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Mañana regresaré y te traeré estambre y ajugas —dijo sonriendo—. Quizá esa cosa muggle funcione —apuntó el televisor que estaba cerca de ellos. Un modelo de los años setenta, con base de madera y botones de encendido manual.

—Sí, tal vez.

Ahora fue ella quien besó los labios de él y luego lo abrazó.

—Nos vemos. Te extrañaré

Draco le regaló una sonrisa. Su rostro se veía radiante y feliz, ningún parecido con el semblante oscuro y depresivo que lució durante el último año en Hogwarts. Desapareció dejándola sola. Hermione inspiró fuerte. Sentía que tenía el aroma de él impregnado y que sus labios tenían su sabor. Pero, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Hacía tan poco que lloraba por Ron al verlo con Lavander, que nadie se imaginaría que ahora en su mente sólo existían unos ojos grises que lo llenaban todo.

Se tiró en el sofá y se abrazó a sí misma. Era como tenerlo a él con ella. Esa sensación era bellísima e infinitamente placentera. Estaba feliz y presentía que Draco también lo estaba. ¡Se le haría una eternidad esperarlo hasta el otro día! Pero valía la pena, solo quería volver a estar en sus brazos y escuchar su autoritaria voz.

Se acercó al televisor y presionó la tecla de encendido. No funcionó. Tal vez con los años el aparato había dejado de funcionar, pero en el momento se dio cuenta de que la clavija no estaba en buenas condiciones, pues las patas estaban torcidas. Así que usó su varita y lo hizo funcionar con magia. Vería una película romántica. Sí, se sentía muy sobre oxigenada. Necesitaba calmarse y que su mente vagara en otros lados, si no se volvería loca esperando que las horas corrieran rápido para verlo otra vez a su lado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco apareció en su cuarto en la mansión. Se cambió de ropa y bajó al comedor. Por la hora, ya debían haber cenado. Aunque en el último tiempo Narcisa comía en su habitación y Lucius casi no pasaba en casa, así que acostumbraba a estar solo en el comedor, con uno que otro elfo vigilándolo.

Al bajar un par de escalones, escuchó unas voces que tenían origen en el comedor, además de un siseo ya conocido: Voldemort.

Al parecer su casa se había convertido definitivamente en el centro de comandos de los mortífagos. Sabía que todo cambiaría para él y para Hermione. Respiró profundamente, procurando llenar de aire sus pulmones y golpeó la puerta. ¡Qué ilógico! solicitar permiso para ingresar en su propia casa.

—Adelante, joven Malfoy.

El propio Voldemort fue quien habló. Draco se dio fuerzas y giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó. Adentro estaban todos sentados en la que antiguamente era la mesa de comer de la familia Malfoy. Algunos rostros le eran conocidos, otros jamás los había visto. Todos con caras sombrías y solo dos, que estaban al lado del Voldemort, se les notaba una sonrisa de sardónica. Debían ser las manos derechas del mago tenebroso, y si no, los más cercanos. Si es que ese individuo podía tener a alguien cercano…

Observó que su padre estaba sentado en el lado izquierdo con rostro abatido y demacrado, además se encontraba descuidado y despeinado. A su lado, Narcisa con cara de haber llorado. Buscó un lugar y se sentó al costado. En un momento sintió que algo se deslizaba por sus pies y con repugnancia y algo de miedo pudo ver que Nagini, la serpiente mascota de Voldemort, rondaba la mesa.

—Como decía, antes de la interrupción… —desvió sus ojos de reptil hacia Draco. Este solo miró a la mesa evitando cualquier contacto ocular con Voldemort—. Hoy quiero que vayan a dos pueblos y aniquilen a esos muggles que, supuestamente, tienen hijos magos. La magia viene por línea sanguínea así que cualquiera que diga que es mago o bruja, siendo hijo de muggle, es un farsante y merece nuestro total repudio.

Todos aplaudieron. Narcisa Malfoy miró a su hijo y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que también aplaudiera. Así lo hizo, sintiendo que el estómago tenía un nudo. Pensaba en Hermione y en lo buena bruja que era. ¡No, no podía pensar en ella! ¡Se descubriría todo! Se obligó a cerrar la mente y a centrarse en el discurso muggle-fóbico del desquiciado mago oscuro.

—Como el señor Malfoy (hijo) no tuvo tiempo de realizar su cometido, ya que se demoró demasiado y tuvo, por ende, que interceder mi estimado Severus, sugiero que hoy acompañe a quienes saldrán de cacería… así aprenderá a ser un verdadero mortífago, ya que por lo visto, su padre, no ha sido capaz de entregarle los preceptos principales de nuestra ideología, ¿no es así, Lucius?

Lucius sólo hizo una risa forzada entendiendo las palabras de Voldemort iban cargadas de sarcasmo y odio.

Al cabo de un rato y cuando este último ya se había retirado, un par de mortífagos se acercaron a Draco, pues con ellos debía salir. De solo pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir, sentía náuseas.

—Tú vas con nosotros —dijo un hombre corpulento y que vestía de negro. Jamás lo había visto.

—¿Me permites un segundo? —era Lucius que se acercó al lugar en donde estaba su hijo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta una esquina apartada.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí…

—Debes estar en casa más tiempo. En cualquier momento el Señor Tenebroso nos llama y debemos estar presentes.

—Yo no sentí que me llamara, por eso no me aparecí.

—Está bien, creo que hoy no hubo ese tipo de convocatoria —Lucius estaba nervioso y esperaba que esta vez su hijo no lo dejara en vergüenza. De eso se encargaría él mismo—. Mira Draco, no me vuelvas a dejar mal. Debes comportarte a la altura. Si tienes que matar, pues mata… esa es la consigna.

—No voy a matar, ya te lo he dicho.

—Draco, si tú no haces lo que el Señor Tenebroso ordena, terminará asesinará a tu madre y luego a mí.

—A ver padre, acabo de escucharlo decir, «que acompañe». No que vaya a matar y eso es lo que haré, acompañaré a esos dos.

—Sí… Bueno, eso dijo… está bien.

Draco notó el nervioso a su padre. Este giró sobre sus pies y se fue del comedor. Narcisa aprovechó que se había retirado y se acercó a su hijo. Lo besó en la frente.

—Debes ser fuerte —asintió y rápidamente se fue donde el resto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había pasado casi un día desde que Draco dijo que volvería. Sabía que vendría en la tarde y por eso se había arreglado más de la cuenta. Aprovechó la soledad y la tranquilidad que daba ese lugar para peinar su cabello y maquillarse.

Pero las horas transcurrían y nada. Cerca de las nueve de la noche dio el cuento por perdido. Draco no llegaría. Además tenía frío… La calefacción del departamento no funcionaba y, sumado a que durante el día había sentido una leve punzada en el costado, tuvo las excusas necesarias para acostarse. Sabía que los puntos internos aún no debían de haber sanado completamente y por eso todavía le lastimaba. Así que tomaría otros antibióticos y algún analgésico, esperaba que de éste último le quedaran porque se los había estado tomando cada ocho horas y no sabía cuántos había comprado Draco.

Buscó en la bolsita en donde venían los medicamentos la cual él había dejado sobre un mueble de la sala. Y, efectivamente, la caja de antibióticos solo traía seis grajeas y le quedaba una. En cuanto a los analgésicos, le quedaban dos, suficientes para esa noche y el otro día. Pero luego debería comprar más o ir a La Madriguera para que Molly le preparara algo para el dolor sin confesar lo que le había ocurrido. Pero eso significaba marcharse sin ver nuevamente a Draco, así que desechó esa idea de inmediato.

Mientras sacaba una pastilla reparó que al lado de la bolsa se encontraban unos papeles blancos doblados a la mitad. Los tomó y leyó. Sonrió para sí, se trataba de su receta médica y un formulario de ingreso al hospital firmado por Draco Malfoy, su pulcra y estilizada firma figuraba al final del papel. Un ternura inmensa la invadió cuando vio el espacio en donde decía «Relación con la paciente» y él había escrito «novia»", pero lo más sorprendente fue ver que no era su nombre, sino que de Penélope Clearwater; Draco era muy inteligente y quiso ocultar su identidad a toda costa. No lo culpaba. Ya que tanto ella como él conocían las tretas que podían utilizar los magos oscuros.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A eso de las once de la noche logró conciliar el sueño aunque hasta última hora esperó a que Draco apareciera. Pero nada, evitó por todos los medios que los malos pensamientos la invadieran, esos que decían que él no la quería y que todo había sido un ardid para mantenerla escondida. ¡No! Ella había visto en los ojos de él, un verdadero sentimiento y advertía que detrás de ese rostro apático, existía un joven triste y reprimido por su padre, que todo lo que había hecho por ella, era porque realmente sentía algo… y ese algo se lo había demostrado con su preocupación constante.

Draco había tenido un día horrible. Desde que salió en la noche anterior junto a los mortífagos, no había descansado. Sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Había volado en escoba tanto rato que llegó a pensar que sufriría de hipotermia. Los mortífagos no permitían que se utilizara un hechizo para resguardarse del frío, pues eso era de cobardes y ellos debían ser fuertes siempre y demostrarlo.

Lo primero que hizo el grupo fue llegar a un pequeño poblado cercano a la abadía de Cambridge en donde procedieron a ingresar a unas tres viviendas. En la primera, dos mortífagos se deleitaron torturando a los padres delante de sus dos hijos adolescentes. Draco sentía asco y rabia. Le parecía que al mayor lo había visto Hogwarts en un curso inferior. Se ocultaba tras su máscara y por tanto el joven no lo reconoció. Sí, sus padres eran simples personas sin magia y por tanto debían pagar el atrevimiento de haber engendrado un hijo con poderes mágicos que, a ojos de los seguidores del Voldemort, eso no era verdad. Solamente los magos podían tener hijos magos, el resto, eran solo impostores.

Draco vio como torturaban a las personas con repetitivos crucios. Sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento o que simplemente las piernas ya no soportarían su peso. Al final, la pareja fue asesinada ante sus ojos y a los niños se les borró la memoria. Este sería otro crimen sin resolver para los muggles…

En más de una oportunidad lo azuzaron para que fuera parte de la masacre, pero él simplemente se apoyaba en lo dicho por Voldemort: «acompañar» y eso era lo que hacía. Sin embargo, se sentía sucio como los que usaban la varita para matar; cómplice y culpable, como otro maldito mortífago en busca de sangre y personas que aniquilar.

Fue una noche agotadora, llegando a casa a eso de seis de la mañana. Sentía en su cuerpo el olor a la sangre derramada y en su cabeza escuchaba los gritos desesperados de las víctimas pidiendo clemencia. Optó por intentar dormir un poco, en la noche iría a ver a Hermione. Inventaría cualquier excusa para estar fuera de casa pero no logró acostarse, cuando su padre le ordenó salir nuevamente. Ahora iría con él, «para que veas cómo trabaja como un verdadero mortífago», le había dicho, haciendo humo cualquier deseo de descansar por parte de Draco.

La salida con Lucius no difería mucho de la anterior. La única diferencia, era que su padre tomaba rehenes. Por lo general, se trataba de mujeres jóvenes y hombres adultos evitando ingresar a casas en donde hubiese niños pequeños. Lo que no significaba que no entraran los otros mortífagos.

Pasada las dos de la mañana recién llegó a casa. Ayudó a su padre a encerrar a algunas personas en las mazmorras, siempre ocultando su rostro. Quería evitar que alguien lo reconociera, más si consideraba que algunas personas eran parientes de compañeros mestizos o hijos de muggles que asistían a Hogwarts.

Su cita con Hermione estaba hecha trizas. Ya no era hora de ir a verla, lo haría al otro día. Además quería descansar para después compartir con ella tranquilamente. Comer algo juntos, conversar, besarla, dormir a su lado… ¡Tenía tantos planes! Y esperaba que a su padre no se le ocurriera salir de nuevo. Inventaría que tenía spartegroit y así nadie se le acercaría.

Cerró con seguro la puerta del dormitorio y le puso un par de hechizos para no escuchar ningún ruido y se tiró en la cama. Ya tendría tiempo para meterse en la tina.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se levantó temprano. La mañana estaba con neblina y algo oscura, como la noche que había pasado. El dolor se hizo presente, no dejándola dormir como hubiese deseado.

Debió haber sido por lo poco prudente que había sido con las caricias… y, por la excitación del momento, no reparó en que le dolía el costado. Lamentablemente ya no le queda ningún analgésico y no podía esperar a que Draco llegara y fuera a comprar algunos. Además, él no era el joven de los mandados, ni ella quién para pedírselo. Aunque en realidad, no sabía qué era ella en la vida de él. Rió tristemente. Serían ya dos días sin verlo y, ¡por Dios, cuánto lo extrañaba!

Luego de ducharse y de, a duras penas, cambiarse de ropa pues le costaba moverse, fue a la cocina por un té. Ahí reparó en que le quedaban pocos alimentos. Tenía tres opciones: salir y comprar ella, esperar a que Draco volviera o simplemente marcharse.

Esperó hasta el mediodía y optó por salir ella misma a comprar. Si Draco no aparecía, al otro día tomaría sus pertenencias y se iría a La Madriguera, desde donde luego volvería a casa de sus padres solo para despedirse.

Así que salió del departamento. No sin antes dejar una nota por si Draco llegaba, explicándole que regresaría pronto. Una vez afuera, se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar residencial de Londres, cercano a un centro comercial. Era cuestión de cruzar la calle y caminar un par de cuadras. Allí encontraría una farmacia y un supermercado. Compraría lo justo, además el dinero muggle que tenía no era mucho, lo suficiente para bebidas, pan y algo de fruta. Dejando dinero para cubrir la receta que llevaba en las manos.

Hacía frío, la niebla no se había retirado y los londinenses repararon en ello. Por la fecha debían haber días de sol, sin embargo, la bruma era espesa, como cualquier día de invierno. Cruzó la calle y comenzó a caminar por la acera. De repente un hielo le recorrió por la espalda. Alguien la miraba o seguía. Disimuladamente giró la cabeza pero sólo vio gente que iba y venía, nada fuera de lugar, pero aun así la sensación persistía.

Para su buena suerte, una farmacia estaba al paso. Ingresó y compró la receta, luego de lo cual, raudamente se dirigió al supermercado que estaba en las afueras del centro comercial. Caminó por los pasillos, sintiendo persistentemente la presencia de alguien, pero no veía nada extraño. Buscó lo que necesitaba: pan, bebidas, unos jugos, tomates, patatas y carne de pollo. Debía salir pronto de allí. Definitivamente no estaba sola. Por algo era bruja, podía ver un poco más allá y su instintito le decía que estaba en peligro.

Pasó por la caja registradora y salió rápidamente del lugar. Al bajar la escala de tres peldaños, instintivamente miró al cielo y sí, ella los podía ver: dementores. Tres o cuatro dando vueltas en el estacionamiento al aire libre que tenía el supermercado. Apretó fuertemente las bolsas y salió casi corriendo por una esquina. Sabía que si la veían no tendrían compasión de ella. E su carrera chocó con alguien y se le cayeron unos tomates. No perdió tiempo en recogerlos y prosiguió, pero sentía que las secuelas de operación le estaban pasando la cuenta: una punzada horrible la hizo detenerse en seco. Se apoyó en la pared y miró nuevamente al cielo. Un par de calles más atrás se veían los dementores y avanzaban hacia donde ella estaba. Tomó aire e intentó caminar. Otra punzada. Esta vez fue acompañada por un sonoro «¡Ay!» por parte suya. Colocó una mano el costado y comenzó a andar lentamente. Otra vez chocó con alguien. Pero ahora este «alguien» le tomó fuertemente ambos brazos.

—¡¿Qué idiotez haces?! —era Draco que la miraba enfadado.

—De... dementores —tenía la garganta seca y ella estaba cansada por lo que su voz sonó entrecortada.

—Los vi. Ven camina junto a mí. ¡Y no mires!

—Un… un patronus…

—¡Ni se te ocurra convocar a tu patronus! Tendríamos a medio ministerio aquí y a los mortífagos de regalo. ¡Parece que al final de todo, sí te extirparon parte de tu cerebro! Vayamos al departamento. Debemos hablar seriamente.

Se notaba que Draco estaba enfadado pero lamentablemente ella no se podía detener a preguntar. En su mente sólo daba vuelta la sensación de dolor insoportable que estaba experimentando.

—No puedo ca… caminar… Me duele... —se apoyó en el brazo de Draco—. De verdad que… que no puedo dar un paso más.

Draco la ayudó a llegar hasta una esquina en donde giró con ella disimuladamente. Aprovechando la presencia de unos botes de basura, desaparecieron.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda fuiste a hacer a la calle?! —fue lo primero que le reclamó enfadado una vez que llegaron al departamento y mientras ella buscaba un sillón para sentarse.

—A comprar… fui a comprar —dijo acomodándose y volviendo a poner la mano en su costado.

—¡¿No me podías esperar unos minutos?!

—Draco, pensé que…

—¡Que no vendría! ¡Lo sé! Tuve problemas.

—Además tampoco me imaginé que hubiesen dementores.

—Granger, estos dos días he visto cosas horribles y temo que si te atrapan no tendrán piedad contigo.

—Lo siento.

—¡No basta con que lo sientas! ¿No te das cuenta del riesgo que corremos? ¡Si te dije que iba a volver es porque así era! ¡Deja de una vez de dudar de mí!

—No he dudado. Solo que… ¡Ay! Necesito mis pastillas.

—Quédate ahí recostada. Yo las traeré. ¡Mujer testaruda!

—¡Deja de hablarme en ese tono, Draco Malfoy!

—¡Lo haré cada vez que hagas una idiotez! ¡Y te callas, porque mientras más hablas más te duele la herida!

Draco le trajo un vaso con agua y le entregó dos grajeas. Hermione de inmediato se las tomó.

—Gracias —se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Y trató de descansar. Ya le harían efecto los analgésicos.

Draco la miró un par de segundos y la angustia lo invadió. Se sintió culpable por haber hablado de esa manera.

—Hermione, he sido muy duro contigo.

—Así es, pero yo no debí salir.

—¿Te duele mucho? —se puso en cuclillas frente a ella colocando sus manos en las piernas de ella.

—Bastante. Creo que me quedaré quieta por lo que resta del día —respondió sin mirarlo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el respaldar del sofá, mirando techo.

—Noche, por lo que resta de la noche. Son las nueve y media.

—No pensé que fuera tan tarde. Lamento lo ocurrido —ahora lo miró pero en vez de encontrar un rostro enfadado, Draco tenía cara de preocupación.

—Tranquila, ya se me pasó el enojo —se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, besando su frente—. No soy capaz de estar enojado mucho tiempo, se me pasa pronto.

Fue en ese momento en que Hermione reparó en que sobre la alfombra había un bolso. Eso no estaba allí cuando ella salió.

—¿Y eso? ¿Es tuyo?

—Yo lo traje. Es mi ropa.

—Tu…

—Así es. He pensado en quedarme unos días aquí contigo. Pero tranquila —se apresuró en hablar, viendo la cara de Hermione—. Prometo no tocarte. Mira lo que causaron un par de besos. Apenas te puedes mover, ¿qué pasaría si…?

—Ya entendí —lo interrumpió. Sabía a qué se refería él.

Draco rió burlescamente, poniéndose de pie y buscando de inmediato algo al interior del bolso.

—No encontré en casa estambre y agujas, pero sí encontré esto —dijo entregando a Hermione un libro de tapa dura.

—«Como Agua para Chocolate» —leyó Hermione—. Draco, este es un libro muggle… yo no pensé que leías este tipo de escrituras.

—A escondidas conozco mucho de lo que hacen los muggles. Tienen cosas maravillosas sin magia y en cuanto a este libro… era de mi madre. Ella lo leyó y estaba allí… lo tomé y te lo traje a ti. Espero que te guste.

Hermione no respondió ya que de inmediato había comenzado a leer el prólogo.

—Mientras te entretienes, prepararé algo de cenar. Luego comemos y nos acostamos. Ya te dije, tranquila. La cama es grande y si quieres puedes poner una almohada en medio. No te voy a tocar —ella sonrió.

—Confío en ti.

—Pero yo no en mí —guiñó un ojo y salió hacia la cocina.

En la noche, Draco se acomodó al lado de ella. Y, en efecto, Hermione había puesto una almohada entre ambos. Draco rió y la quitó de inmediato. El frío era intenso, evidencia clara de que los dementores merodeaban en las cercanías.

—Hace frío, no pienso dormir en la orilla de la cama, teniéndote cerca — se acomodó detrás de ella, pero Hermione, producto de los medicamentos, ya dormía profundamente—. Buenas noches —dijo besándole la mejilla.

En la madrugada Draco sintió que Hermione se quejaba, así que tocó su frente. Estaba fría y la ventana del dormitorio tenía escarcha. Los dementores debían estar demasiado cerca. Se levantó y la cubrió con la cortina oscura que estaba a un lado. Además sacó otra cobija del clóset para abrigar a Hermione

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó un poco desorientada.

—Estás helada.

Draco cubrió a Hermione y se acostó nuevamente a su lado, muy pegado a ella. Incluso se acomodó de tal manera que ella tenía de almohada el brazo de él.

—Gracias.

—Sigue durmiendo.

—¿No vendrán?

—¿Los dementores? No, tranquila. Este departamento es indetectable para ellos. Lamentablemente nosotros sí advertimos su presencia. ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—No tanto… me siento como drogada.

—Granger… Tan obstinada. Casi te pierdo hoy. No lo vuelvas a hacer. No te imaginas por los horrores que he pasado, ni lo que he visto. Ellos no tendrían ningún tipo de contemplación contigo. No quiero ni pensar…

—No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo.

—Eso espero. Y ahora duerme, mira que debes recuperar fuerzas para lo que viene.

—¿La guerra?

—No, la guerra, no. Duerme —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto ladina. Hermione sintió que en su estómago vivía una mariposa enorme. Sabía a qué se refería él. ¿Estaba preparada para dar ese paso?—. Mañana me quedaré todo el día contigo, veo que no estás bien.

—Mañana voy a estar mejor.

—¡Y dale! Hermione, eres obstinada de naturaleza.

—Ya... ya… ok, me dejaré querer…

—Entonces tengo mucho trabajo.

Hermione dio un suspiro y se acomodó en el pecho de Draco, sentía el ritmo de los latidos cardíacos de él. Y así se quedó dormida. Tranquila… Feliz…


	8. Lo Dulce Se Hace Amargo

En la mañana despertó sin ningún dolor. Advirtió que Draco ya se había levantado. No sabía qué hora era, pero debían ser más de las diez y el día estaba radiante. Los dementores (incluido su frío) se habían retirado. Se iba a levantar de la cama cuando Draco ingresó al dormitorio con bata de baño (parecía que hacía poco había salido de la ducha) y con una bandeja con café y unas tostadas para dos.

—No sé preparar desayuno. Se me quemaron las tostadas, lo siento, me falta práctica —Hermione sonrió al tomar la bandeja. Efectivamente las tostadas tenían un poco apetitoso color negro.

—No te preocupes. Además el café huele exquisito.

—Es instantáneo —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

—La intención es lo que cuenta. Gracias… gracias por todo.

Luego de compartir el desayuno y de haber hablado otras cosas, Hermione decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Se metió en el baño mientras Draco retiraba la bandeja del dormitorio. Él se sentía en la gloria… Parecía que eran un matrimonio, como si recién estuviese casado y viviendo la luna de miel. Rió para sí. Él, tan joven y con un mundo por delante, cavilando en casarse y con la menos pensada: Hermione Granger, aquella insoportable sangre sucia y sabelotodo, pero adorable.

Mientras Hermione se duchaba, él aprovechó de cambiarse ropa. Se vistió con un pantalón de lino negro, una camisa de tela, también negra (ese era su color favorito) y zapatos de vestir pulcramente lustrados con un brillo resplandeciente. Mientras daba el último nudo a los cordones, Hermione salió de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla y con su cabello mojado cubierto por un turbante blanco.

—Lo siento, pensé que estabas en la sala.

Intentó regresar al baño, sentía vergüenza de que Draco la viera casi sin ropa, pero para él, verla envuelta en esa toalla lo incitaba demasiado… más que con el pijama del hospital… Raudamente se acercó a ella y la tomó la cintura. Esta vez no se le escaparía.

—Me debes un par de besos, Granger.

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de ella buscó con ansia su boca. Hermione solo cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, cruzando los brazos por el cuello de él. Jamás a ninguno de sus anteriores novios (o casi novios), Krumm o McLaggen, les permitió besarla de esa manera. En cambio con Draco era tan distinto, sentía que sus instintos femeninos la traicionaban y hacían desearlo. Simplemente lo dejaba pasar, que sus labios la devoraran y que su lengua entrara en su boca, sin mayor cuestionamiento. Lo único que quería era sentirlo…

Era un beso con tanto deseo que Hermione sintió algo que nunca había experimentado: su humedad femenina estaba a flor de piel, así como los casi transparentes vellos de los brazos, estaban erizados. Temblaba sin control. Draco le quitó el turbante de toalla y su cabello calló por los hombros. Mientras él comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por la cadera de ella, besaba su cuello y lamía cada espacio que no estaba cubierto por la toalla.

Comenzó a retroceder con ella hacia la cama. Hermione presentía que venía y también sabía que si Draco le quitaba la toalla quería desnuda ante él pero ya nada le importaba, sólo deseaba sentirlo completamente. Quería que su cuerpo de niña sintiera como una mujer…

—Ven amor, no puedo esperar más —pero una punzada lo alertó que algo no andaba bien. Comenzaba el horrible hormigueo en su brazo. Soltó a Hermione de inmediato—. No, otra vez…

—Draco, ¿qué ocurre? ¡No, por favor!

—¡Hermione!

Volvió a tocar su brazo. Voldemort lo estaba convocando. Miró suplicante a Hermione. Ella se aferró a su mano pero en un momento ya no estaba… había desparecido.

Hermione sintió un vacío enorme y una tristeza tremenda. Draco se negaba a ser lo que su padre quería que fuera y aun así, era obligado. Temía tanto que algo le pudiera ocurrir. Si ellos se enteraban de que estaban juntos, lo podrían incluso matar. ¿Qué haría ella sin él? Sentía que su vida sin Draco no tenía sentido. ¿En qué momento comenzó a sentir algo por él? ¿Cuándo sintió que ella le pertenecía? Y lo más difícil de todo, ¿estaba dispuesta a perderlo en medio de una guerra? O, ¿sería capaz de guardar ese secreto por tanto tiempo?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco apareció en medio de la sala de su casa y, producto del hechizo, vestido con atuendo de mortífago. Allí se encontraba Voldemort junto a Lucius, Narcisa, dos mortífagos que no logró identificar pues estaban con máscaras, la loca de su tía Bellatrix y, en el centro, una muchacha de no más quince o dieciséis años. Estaba seguro que era alumna de Hogwarts. Sí, era una muchacha que debía cursar tercer o cuarto grado de la casa Ravenclaw. Ella no lo reconoció, ya que todos tenían sus respectivas máscaras, a excepción de Narcisa que solo tenía la cara cubierta con un pañuelo negro y Bellatrix que, orgullosa de ser una mortífaga, lucía el rostro descubierto.

La niña estaba atada de manos a un pilar de la casa. Se veía que había llorado mucho, le recordó a Hermione cuando la rescató de las mazmorras. Quiso acercarse pero sabía que debía actuar y tratar de comportarse como el resto.

—Mi querido nuevo mortífago —Draco agradeció para sí que la serpiente no dijera su nombre—. Quiero que nos muestres tus avances. Con esto sabremos si estás listo para liderar un grupo de cacería.

Draco miró a Lucius que estaba al costado de Narcisa, frente a Voldemort, el que solo realizó un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que debía hacer todo lo que Voldemort ordenara.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga, señor? —preguntó utilizando un tono muy pausado de voz. Tratando por todos los medios de esconder su nerviosismo.

—Que… ¿qué quiero que hagas? Tu trabajo. Ella es una sangre sucia, hija de muggles. Haz que diga que no es bruja.

Draco lo miró unos segundos, como esperando a que le diera otra alternativa pero bien sabía a qué se refería. Sin embargo debía ganar tiempo para que se le ocurriera algo qué hacer. Sacó su varita y se acercó a la muchacha apuntándola, la que al verlo intentó esconderse pero sus ataduras le impedían cualquier movimiento.

—Tú, dime, ¿eres bruja?

—Yo… yo soy bruja.

—Los muggles no pueden tener hijos con poderes mágicos. Entonces reconoce que no eres bruja —no supo si la chica pudo ver a través del antifaz o sus ojos le dieron una señal ya que la notó titubeante.

—Este… Sí… No, bueno… No, no soy bruja.

—Fácil —se giró hacia Voldemort—. Listo. Dijo que no es bruja.

—Malfoy, ¿tu hijo es siempre así? ¿Con quién cree que está tratando? —preguntó Voldemort a Lucius con una mezcla de desconcierto e ira.

—Me dijo, señor, que le pidiera que reconociera que no era bruja y ella lo hizo

—Creo que ambos no hablamos el mismo idioma, señor Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Eres Draco Malfoy? —la muchacha habló dirigiéndose a Draco.

—¡Mierda! —Draco se volvió hacia ella.

—No importa joven Malfoy, después de esto, ella no recordará nada —agregó Voldemort acomodándose en el sitial, en tanto hizo un movimiento con la varita y la joven fue despojada de su vestido, quedando sólo con ropa interior. Bellatrix se sentó detrás de Voldemort riendo a carcajadas. Gozaba con el dolor ajeno.

—Actúa. Ahora… aquí delante de todos. Quiero divertirme un rato.

Draco miró a su madre que había comenzado a llorar. Lucius tenía apretado ambos puños en señal de rabia por la respuesta de su hijo. A los mortífagos se les podía ver la sonrisa lasciva dibujada en los labios que era lo único visible de sus rostros.

Tragó en seco. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Torturarla?

—Le agradeceré, mi señor, ser más específico —osadamente se atrevió a preguntar. Lucius se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo.

—¡Hazte hombre hijo! ¡Demuestra que eres capaz de todo por nuestro Señor.

—Vamos, joven Malfoy. Demuestre cuánto sabe. Esta chica no merece compasión porque es una simple hija de muggles. Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Draco observó a la muchacha que estaba suplicante en el suelo. Atenta a sus movimientos.

—Por favor, no… —dijo ella en medio de sollozos.

—¿Quiere que la mate, mi señor?

—¡Demonios, Draco! ¡Hazla tuya delante de todos nosotros! —le gritó Bellatrix.

—¿Pero estás loca, bruja? Padre, ¿quieres que viole a esta niña?

—No es niña, es adolescente. Los adolescentes lo hacen de continuo, hijo.

—Ni muerto. Mi señor… —se giró hacia Voldemort—. Lo lamento, pero me niego a violar o tomar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad. Siento que todavía no estoy preparado y creo que necesito mayor entrenamiento. Además, actos de este tipo con espectadores me dificultan… por lo demás no estoy dispuesto a mezclar mi simiente con alguien tan inferior —dijo seguro. Hubo un extraño e incómodo silencio. Esperaba haberse expresado bien. Y si no, pues ya sabía que los crucios vendrían gratuitamente.

Sin embargo Voldemort, como buscando algo para calmarse, acarició la cabeza de su mascota que estaba enrollada por sobre el sitial del costado.

—Lucius, ya veo que tu hijo aún no aprende. Ven, aproxímate.

Malfoy se acercó a su mentor, titubeante, esperando lo peor para él y su familia.

—Ten, usa esto. Con tres o cuatro bastará… Así aprenderá a obedecer a sus mayores—. Voldemort entregó un látigo de cuero negro a Lucius—. Si no lo usas con tu hijo, tengo otro que será utilizado en tu mujer y en ti. Nagini, acompaña a los Malfoy, luego me cuentas cómo resultó todo.

Lucius tomó el látigo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Retrocedió hasta Draco y lo tomó del brazo. Bellatrix aplaudía detrás de Voldemort.

—Andando.

—¡No, Lucius por favor! —Narcisa no pudo soportar la situación y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose el rostro. Sabía que Lucius era capaz de todo por Voldemort.

—Madre, no llores.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! ¡Narcisa, acompáñanos, sino quieres ser tú quien pruebe este látigo! —dijo Lucius.

Los tres salieron del salón rumbo a la sala de torturas que se había instalado en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy.

Voldemort miró a los dos mortífagos que estaban a su lado y Bellatrix sonriente se sentó cerca de la muchacha.

—Ustedes, terminen el trabajo que el señor Malfoy dejó inconcluso.

La joven que estaba en el suelo, vio como esos dos hombres se acercaron a ella.

Solo se escuchó un gran grito en la sala.

Luego, silencio…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lucius llevaba el brazo apretado de Draco, el que en ningún momento ponía resistencia. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Otra paliza de su padre. No sería la primera, pero sí la última. Esta vez aguantaría, si no su madre sería quien recibiera los golpes y bien sabía que ella no lo resistiría.

—¡Lucius, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Es tu hijo!

—¡Silencio!

Ingresaron a un cuarto con luz tenue en donde en el centro se encontraba una mesa de piedra con diversas manchas de sangre. Un par de sillas también de piedra en la orilla, y varios implementos de castigo colgados en las paredes. El hedor de ese lugar era horrible. Debía haber un trozo de carne en descomposición. Narcisa se cubrió la nariz para no sentir el olor y vomitar.

En ese momento aparecieron de la nada unas esposas de fierro que apresaron las manos de Draco.

—No es necesario, padre. No huiré.

—No fui yo. Debe ser El Señor Tenebroso que las envió.

Luego de ello, las mismas esposas se colgaron a un fierro que sobresalía de una columna, dejando a Draco de espaldas, después la camisa fue rasgada mostrando la espalda desnuda, la que evidenciaba algunas cicatrices anteriores.

Lucius levantó el brazo tomando fuertemente el látigo para azotarlo en su hijo.

—¡No, Lucius por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No! —gritó desesperada Narcisa, pero ya era tarde.

—Uno.

Draco creyó desmayarse al sentir el primer contacto con el látigo que tenía una punta de fierro el cual cortaba cada centímetro de piel.

—¡¿Eres feliz destruyendo a tu propia sangre?! —gritó Draco en medio de su dolor.

—¡No me volverás a dejar en vergüenza nuevamente! ¡Si tengo matarte delante de mi señor, lo haré! ¡Dos!

Sin gritar y sin quejarse, Draco recibió el segundo latigazo. Ahora sentía que la sangre estaba derramándose por su torso. Las heridas debían ser profundas.

—¡Tres! —pero esta vez Narcisa se interpuso y ella recibió el tercer azote en su pecho y estómago. De inmediato el vestido blanco que traía debajo de la caperuza negra, se empapó con sangre y cayó al suelo desmayada.

—¡Madre! ¡No!

—¿Ves lo que haces? ¡Si muere, será tu culpa! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! —dos latigazos seguidos azotaron la espalda de Draco, con tal fuerza que el rostro de Lucius quedó salpicado de sangre.

—¡Basta, padre por favor! —lo poco que logró ver y percibir, antes de caer en la inconciencia, lo ayudó para no sentir el quinto azote.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alguien lo cargaba hacia el cuarto. No lograba ver bien. Sí, eran dos elfos que lo llevaban levitando. Su madre iba delante de él y caminaba despacio.

Llegaron a la habitación y los elfos lo acostaron en la cama. Luego salieron y Narcisa cerró la puerta con la varita. Aún vestía el traje blanco mostrando la mancha roja en él. Pero ya no sangraba, ella misma se había hecho un hechizo.

—Madre, quiero ir donde Hermione.

—¿Con la chica Granger? ¿Dices que quieres irte al departamento de Andrómeda?

—Así es.

—Debes dejar que te cure antes.

—Ella sabrá qué hacer. Necesito estar con ella.

—¿La amas, Draco? —preguntó Narcisa esperanzada. Tal vez el hecho que su hijo se enamorara serviría para que en algo pudiera calmar la horrible situación que estaba viviendo.

—Creo que es lo único real en mi vida. Sí, madre, la amo —ella sonrió.

—No tienes la fuerza necesaria para desaparecer solo. Tendré que llevarte.

—Bien.

—¿Tienes tu varita?

—Sí, aquí —apuntó una pierna, escondida en el calcetín.

Narcisa ayudó a Draco a ponerse pie, cruzó el brazo de él por sobre su hombro y desaparecieron.

Ambos llegaron rápidamente al departamento. Allí estaba Hermione dando vueltas en círculo en la habitación. Al verlos, de inmediato corrió donde Draco que colgaba del hombro de su madre. Al tocarlo la mano le quedó empapada de sangre.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Tranquila, amor, son sólo cariños de mi padre —dijo él sonriendo forzadamente.

—Ten. Cubre con este ungüento las heridas de mi hijo. Sanarán pronto. Es mucho más efectivo que el díctamo porque también elimina las cicatrices mágicas externas y ayuda a regenerar tejidos. Es murlap, úsala —Narcisa le entregó un frasco con una espesa crema de color verde.

Ambas llevaron a Draco al dormitorio y lo acostaron boca abajo. Hermione le quitó la capa con que Narcisa había cubierto el cuerpo de su hijo.

—¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Pero cómo…?! —Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama, ya no podía controlar el llanto.

—Me debo ir. No quiero que me echen de menos, podrían sospechar.

—Gracias, madre.

Narcisa desapareció y Hermione de inmediato abrió el pomo que ella le había entregado, poniendo un poco en su dedo índice. Rápidamente comenzó a esparcir la crema por las heridas de Draco.

—Se siente bien.

—¿Sí? —pero Draco notó que ese «Sí» lo dijo en medio del llanto.

—Eh… Mía, no llores. Cuando me maten, te autorizo para que lo hagas, pero ahora, no.

—No puedo imaginar cómo un padre puede hacerle esto a su hijo. ¡Lucius debe ir a la cárcel!

—¿Cárcel? ¡Ja! ¡Todo está dominado por los mortífagos! Para ellos, esto es un acto de honor.

—Un delito, diría yo.

—Sí, lo es. Ahí… ahí deja tu mano… cuando me tocas siento que ya no duele.

Hermione sonrió. Las heridas sangrantes de a poco fueron deteniendo el flujo y en un par de minutos, se transformaron en cinco simple delgadas líneas que se cruzaban en la espalda de Draco. Era como si un lápiz las hubiese trazado.

—A pesar de que ya no tienes las heridas, te daré un poco de medicina muggle.

—Como quieras. Ahora tú eres mi enfermera, aunque me gustan las enfermeras con falda corta —dijo tocándole las piernas a Hermione.

—Veo que el enfermo está mucho mejor. Ya regreso —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Fue a la cocina por agua y un par de analgésicos. Draco se los tomó de inmediato.

—Acuéstate a mi lado, por favor.

—Pensaba hacer algo para que comieras.

—No tengo hambre, prefiero que estés conmigo.

Hermione se acostó al lado de Draco. Él seguía boca abajo en la cama, a pesar de que sus heridas mágicamente estaban curadas. Al cabo de unos diez minutos se durmió profundamente. Hermione aprovechó para cocinar algo de sopa para darle una vez que despertara.

En la tarde, cerca de las ocho y viendo que Draco no despertaba, ella volvió a recostarse a su lado. Instintivamente le acarició la espalda. Él se movió. Estaba despierto.

—¿Te duele?

—Siento que me arde, pero deja tu mano puesta… cuando me tocas el escozor cede.

—¿Así? —Hermione puso su mano un par de segundos en un lado y luego en otro.

—¿En qué momento comencé a amarte, Hermione?

Ella sintió que su corazón se detenía. Draco acaba de decirle que la amaba. Sonrió feliz pues era lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

—No sé, quizá cuando me viste los calzones del hospital —respondió sonriendo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, eran muy sensuales en realidad.

—En cambio yo sí sé cuándo te comencé a amar.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuándo fue eso? Ahí deja tu mano.

—Cuando me llevaste agua en el calabozo de tu casa —Draco guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Creo que ese fue el comienzo. Ahí… ahí detente… Se siente bien.

Hermione estaba tentada de hacer algo. Cada vez que tocaba la piel de él menos le ardía, pero mientras más lo tocaba más ganas le daban de besarlo. Sin pensarlo más, posó sus labios sobre la espalda de Draco, sorprendiéndolo gratamente. Él guardó silencio. La dejó inventar. Era infinitamente placentero sentir los labios de ella en su piel. Cada beso suyo activaba sus sentidos. Lo hacían viajar al paraíso, con una Eva solo para él.

—Creo que te estás endeudado, Granger…

—¿Granger? Entonces te tendré que pagar, Malfoy.

—No seas malita, sigue…

Hermione sonrió y lo volvió a besar en la espalda, cerca de los hombros. Draco olvidó que aún le ardía un poco y se volvió hacia ella.

—Ahora no te me escapas.

—No me quiero escapar.

Draco tomó la cabeza de Hermione y besó con furia esos labios que había incitado su instinto masculino. Y, sin preguntárselo siquiera, logró ponerla debajo de él abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, besando y devorando cada centímetro de su boca. Su lengua la exploraba con tanto fuego que Hermione, instintivamente dio un pequeño gemido de placer.

—Amor, quiero que seas mía, ahora.

—Es que…

—Sé que no has estado nunca con nadie y quiero ser el primero y el único en tu vida.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y su respuesta fue un beso en los labios de él, en donde la lengua de ella buscó su camino en la boca de Draco. Él entendió que esa acción era un «Sí».

Al cabo de unos segundos había logrado quitarle la ropa a Hermione. Al fin podía observar aquella piel suave y blanca, aquellas curvas perfectas que serían de él.

—Eres mía.

—Siempre lo seré.

Draco tocó suavemente el busto de ella, Hermione cerró los ojos para sentir que la boca de Draco besaba su cuello y que de a poco comenzaba a bajar hacia sus pechos. Lo dejó recorrer su piel. Su humedad femenina estaba al borde y sentía que Draco estaba llegando al máximo de su excitación.

Lo que estaba sintiendo Draco era tan potente que tuvo que contenerse para no poseerla de inmediato de manera apasionada, pues se dijo para sí que Hermione se merecía lo mejor y que lo mejor había que darlo despacio.

—Te quiero, Hermione… Te quiero. Eres todo lo que realmente me importa en la vida —confesó dejando a continuación que su cuerpo le demostrara lo que era imposible decir con palabras.

Cuando logró sentir el roce masculino en su intimidad, a pesar de que Draco estaba aún con sus pantalones, vaciló y sintió miedo. Nunca en su vida había sentido a un hombre tan cerca. Nunca había hecho el amor y jamás se habría imaginado que ese hombre sería Draco Malfoy. Hermione lo besó con amor, con el amor que había nacido en su corazón y que esperaba entregárselo todo.

—No sabes cuánto te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Draco —le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin dejar de besarla, Draco la acomodó entre las cobijas revueltas por sus movimientos. Comenzó a acariciarla, a seguir con los dedos la curva de su cuello, llegó hasta el valle que había entre los pechos y siguió bajando hasta la curva de su cadera. Aquellas caricias tan íntimas hicieron que el deseo de Hermione fuera aumentando… la hacía temblar completamente.

Incapaz de seguir con ese jueguito. Draco se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y luego se posó nuevamente sobre Hermione, besándola, devorando sus labios…

Al fin ingresaba en el cuerpo de ella. Era un templo hermoso que exploraba despacio. Por fin… por primera vez en su vida hacía el amor. Las anteriores no contaban, ninguna más contaría.

Hermione sentía como su cuerpo de niña cambiaba. La dolencia del cambio, en medio de caricias y besos borraban cualquier atisbo de dolor en medio del torbellino de placer al cual estaba siendo sometida. Se sentía presa… presa a voluntad por él, por Draco… el primer hombre en su vida.

Cuando sintió que llegaba al orgasmo, una sensación que hizo que gimiera de placer, sin tapujos, ni pudor, Draco apresuró el ritmo para terminar juntos en el clímax del placer.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione dormía dando la espalda a Draco. Él la tenía abrazada y cubierta por su sudor. Se habían amado una y otra vez. Era de madrugada. La tarde se había hecho corta entre juegos, besos, caricias y risas. Todo el dolor que experimentó en la mañana se había borrado gracias a la poción de su madre y las caricias de Hermione. Ella tenía razón, el momento en que le llevó agua al calabozo, fue cuando la comenzó a amar.

Ahora no entendía cómo pudo vivir sin ella teniéndola tan cerca. ¿Cómo podría aguantar un año sin verla? Sí, un año. Sería durante todo el año escolar que no la vería. Mientras ella iría con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley en busca de esos llamados Horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort. Mas, un año no era un siglo, aunque sería interminable para él… pero terminaría y al fin podrían estar juntos nuevamente y para siempre.

—Amor, tengo hambre.

—Yo también —le dijo girando para quedar frente a él.

—Pero te quiero comer a ti.

—¿No te cansas?

—Nunca —otra vez la besó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que otra vez Draco disfrutara derramándose al interior de ella y ella sintiendo los primeros orgasmos de su vida.

A eso de las siete de la mañana Draco despertó de un sobresalto. Se sentó en la cama. Pensó que había mortífagos cerca. Ese movimiento brusco provocó que Hermione también despertara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Disculpa. Tuve un mal sueño eso es todo.

—Estamos juntos, todo lo malo que viviste con tu padre ya quedó atrás.

—En la tarde iré a casa, quiero saber si hay novedades.

—¿Me vas dejar sola de nuevo? —hizo un puchero y Draco se derritió.

—Eres malvada, ¿segura que el sombrero seleccionador te dijo que eras un Gryffindor?

—Segura.

—Bien, aunque seas una leona, esta serpiente te amará todo el día.

—Antes, déjame ir al baño. Draco, creo que he manchado las sábanas — confesó con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Y? A mí no me molesta.

—A mí sí.

—Entonces vamos juntos al baño.

—No, déjame ir sola. Eso forma parte de mi intimidad.

—¡Nada de cosas del pasado! Ahora «tu intimidad» es «mi intimidad», así que vamos juntos a ver cómo estas. Mal que mal soy el causante de eso —hizo un gesto con las cejas.

—¡Eres insufrible!

—¡Miren quien habla!

Casi al mediodía ambos estaban exhaustos. Hermione jamás pensó que hacer el amor una vez, la haría una adicta al sexo y Draco era insaciable. No dejaba de besar y acariciar a su Hermione, como ahora él le decía, «Mía». Evitaría decirle Hermione o Granger, porque sin querer, quizá pudiera pronunciar su nombre delante de otras personas, poniendo en riesgo la actual situación de ambos. Ella ya se había acostumbrado y le gustaba.

Cansados y sin hablar mucho, cada uno se duchó por separado. Primero Hermione y luego Draco.

Cuando Hermione logró hacer un par de tostadas decentes, Draco llegó a la mesa. Ambos se miraron y sus rostros estaban demacrados.

—Sí Mía, un gasto enorme de energía y sin combustible…

Hermione lanzó una carcajada. Draco tenía razón. Era como si les hubieran ordenado dar cien vueltas al campo de Quidditch, sin descanso.

—Creo que hemos bajado de peso.

—Que baje yo de peso, está bien pero tú… tú estás muy delgada, Hermione. Pero una delgada muy sensual —hizo un provocativo movimiento de cejas a su Mía.

—No, Draco, otra no… démonos un respiro, ¿sí? Además, ya me duele… —lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Oh, lo siento… a mí también me duele —Draco apuntó su parte íntima.

Ambos terminaron riendo. Aquel día se acomodaron en la alfombra de la sala y vieron una película por televisión. En un canal exhibían «Dirty Dancing», Hermione se la recomendó y, a pesar de que ella ya la había visto antes, disfrutó con las canciones y el baile. Parecía que Draco estaba embelesado con la música.

No se dio cuenta cuando terminó la película y ya era de noche. Tomó a Hermione en brazos y la llevó al cuarto. La acostó y cubrió con una cobija. Él se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola y juntos se quedaron dormidos. Ambos estaban extenuados.

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde esa primera vez y Hermione revisaba la alacena y el refrigerador muggle antiguo que tenían. Prácticamente no había nada qué comer. Además debía abordar un tema con Draco, un tema que de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago… por miedo… por cobardía…

—¿Sucede algo, Mía? —Draco la había abrazado por la espalda besándole el cuello.

—No tenemos nada qué comer. Solo nos queda café, té y azúcar pero…

—Creo que debo ir a casa por algunas cosas. No nos arriesguemos a salir.

Hermione giró hacia Draco y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos bellos que cada día amaba más.

—¿Y si tu padre otra vez quiere que hagas cosas…?

—Lo he pensado. Solo espero que se dé por vencido, haga lo que haga, yo no cambiaré de parecer. Jamás atacaría a una mujer, jamás mataría a nadie y eso es lo que él no entiende.

—Tengo miedo de que te haga más daño.

—Ya no me importa. Si me vuelve a golpear, me pones esa cremita mágica que te dio mi mamá, luego me das unos besitos en la espalda y terminamos tres días encerrados haciéndonos el amor, ¿sí? ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Eres un loco!

—Por ti.

Hermione rió, pero luego se separó de Draco para apoyarse en el mueble del lavaplatos. Él advirtió que algo no andaba bien.

—Ya. Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

—Draco, no hemos tomado ninguna precaución.

—Están todos los hechizos.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a protegernos… Tú y yo… Draco, no puedo quedar embarazada.

Draco guardó silencio. Sabía que ella en cualquier minuto iba a tocar ese tema. Sinceramente él no quería abordarlo. Se había imaginado teniendo un hijo con ella, un hijo que le impidiera a ella irse en esa cruzada con Potter y Weasley; un hijo que fuera su razón de vivir y por quien estaría dispuesto a desafiar a su familia y hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.

—¿En qué piensas, Draco?

—En que seríamos unos excelentes padres jóvenes.

—Sabes que no podemos… que no debemos… que eso sería una locura. Además yo… yo tengo miedo de ser madre tan joven. ¿Qué dirían mis padres? Eso sin pensar en qué dirían los tuyos o si tú estarías dispuesto a decírselo. Eso sería un terremoto.

—Hermione, quiero por sobre todas las cosas que tú estés tranquila. El hecho de desear tener un hijo contigo, se queda en eso, un deseo. Tal vez… más adelante. Sé que mi madre tiene una poción anticonceptiva que usa «después de…» Se la pediré, ¿sí? ¿Más tranquila ahora?

—¿Se lo dirás entonces a tu madre?

—Creo que ella ya se lo imagina. Ven Mía, tranquila mi «sabelotodo insufrible»… algún día podremos tener un hijo, ¿no?

—¿Crees que llegue ese día?

—Espero que sí —la abrazó fuertemente. El rostro de ella estaba cubierto por las lágrimas. Sabía que irremediablemente en algún momento se separarían, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo y lo más importante era que si al término de la guerra podrían estar juntos.

En la tarde Draco llegó de regreso de su casa, mientras Hermione leía el libro que él le había regalado. Al verlo de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo. Algo ocurría. Se notaba que él estaba serio y preocupado.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿De qué te enteraste?

—Ven, sentémonos —dejó una bolsa de papel con algunos alimentos en el piso y tomó la mano de Hermione, sentándose juntos en el sofá grande.

—Saben de Potter, irán tras él apenas cumpla los diecisiete. Ese día el hogar muggle en donde vive ya no será seguro. Deben sacarlo de allí.

—¿Pero cómo te enteraste? Tu padre…

—Hubo una reunión. De casualidad estaba en casa y participé de ella. Hay un soplón en la Orden del Fénix que está entregando información a los mortífagos, debes ir y avisarles.

—¿Quieres que me vaya hoy? —tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Lo malo era, que no imaginó que fuera tan pronto.

—No, hoy no harán nada. Pero mañana… mañana tendrías que irte con ellos.

—Antes debo pasar por casa, quiero proteger a mis padres.

—Yo te dejaré allí para que luego vayas donde los Weasley.

—Draco, ¡no te quiero dejar! ¡Quién sabe cuándo nos podremos volver a ver… a estar juntos!

—Eso es lo peor de todo, pero debemos ser fuertes. Sabemos que lo que viene es difícil y que pondrá en juego todos nuestros sentidos pero debemos ser fuertes, Mía. Tú eres mía, «Mi Hermione», que nunca se te olvide eso —la besó con vehemencia, con todo el amor que un podía expresar—. Esta noche será nuestra… será inolvidable, amor mío.

—Draco, te quiero tanto.

—Y yo a ti. Ven, vayamos a comer algo. Traje comida preparada.

Luego de cenar, se fueron al cuarto. Sabían que esa noche sería la última que pasarían juntos y por eso, tendría que ser inolvidable.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mañana, sin decir nada, Hermione se levantó luego que Draco saliera de la ducha. En silencio ingresó al baño. Al cabo de unos minutos salió, pero Draco no estaba en el dormitorio, debía hallarse en la sala. Se cambió ropa y ordenó sus cosas. Guardó todo, incluso la copia de la ficha de ingreso al hospital y la receta, esos serían sus tesoros… todo con la firma de Draco Malfoy.

Mientras terminaba de meter las últimas cosas en una maleta, ingresó él con un pequeño bolsito de cuero en las manos.

—Ten, es un regalo. Haz un hechizo diminuendo y las cosas quedarán tan pequeñas que podrás meterlas todas en este bolsito de cuentas. Te servirá para que no cargues peso durante tu misión con Potter. Prueba.

Hermione sonrió. Draco era tan detallista y preocupado por su bienestar que a veces no encontraba la forma de agradecer todo lo hecho por ella. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y tanto el baúl como las maletas se hicieron pequeños de sólo de un par de centímetros. Luego volaron y se metieron en el bolsito.

—¡Guau! ¡Este hechizo es genial!

—Lo sé, yo lo practiqué muchas veces. Ahora hazlo tuyo. Las cosas pueden quedar muy pequeñas. Luego con un Finite o un engordio todo vuelve a la normalidad. Debes practicar.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Agradécemelo luego, cuidándote, ¿sí? ¡Ah! Y nada de besitos y abrazos con ninguno de ese par, mira que muy amigos tuyos serán, pero yo no los soporto.

—¡Draco! —lo besó suavemente en los labios—. Te amo.

—Lo sé, ¿estás lista?

—Sí.

—Entonces vayamos.

La tomó de la mano y juntos desaparecieron del departamento, llegando justo en frente de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

—Hasta aquí llego yo.

—Bien.

—¡Ah, antes que se me olvide! Ten —le entregó un frasquito—. Es una poción que puedes usar hasta un mes después de haber hecho el amor.

—¿Es abortiva, entonces? —preguntó con la garganta seca y mirando el frasquito que tenía en la mano.

—En algunos casos, sí… Si te la tomas dentro de tres semanas y sabes que no te ha llegado tu periodo, claro que será abortiva, pero si te la tomas ahora…

—Draco, de todas formas sería un aborto… el espermio fecunda al óvulo en dos… tres días, a lo máximo.

—Entonces no te la tomes.

—Gracias, Draco.

—Hermione, devuélvemelo. No lo hagas.

—Tranquilo. Todo es por nuestro bien. Recuerda que te amo. Y ahora, por favor, deshaz los hechizos porque yo pondré otros.

Draco suspiró resignado y terminó con todos encantamientos protectores que hacía unos días había puesto en la casa de los padres de ella.

—Te amo, Mía… Mi Hermione.

—Cuídate mucho Draco, evita a tu padre por sobre todas las cosas.

—Lo haré —dijo tomando su cintura y buscando un beso, quizá el último de los labios de su amada—. Te extrañaré.

—Y yo a ti —respondió ella con voz ahogada, comenzando a alejarse. No quería hacerlo, deseaba arrojarse a los brazos de él pero lo amargo de la separación, ya comenzaba.

—Hermione, no lo hagas. No te tomes la poción.

Ella no respondió, solo sonrió y cruzó la calle. Al cabo de un par de segundos había ingresado a la casa.


	9. Un Año No es Un Siglo

Durante toda la tarde había estado riendo y compartiendo con sus padres. Jean Granger y su esposo, Joseph, se hallaban felices de reencontrarse con su hija luego de tantos meses. Sin embargo, Hermione no los hizo partícipes de lo que actualmente estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico y ellos tampoco preguntaron mayores detalles, a excepción de un par de cosas en relación a la muerte de Dumbledore, a lo cual Hermione indicó que se trató de un lamentable episodio aislado. No quería entrar en detalles. Total, una vez terminada la guerra, ella les contaría todo, mientras tanto los quería mantener al margen, de más estaría crearles preocupaciones innecesarias.

En la noche y ya en la privacidad de su habitación, sentada en la cama miraba el frasquito que Draco le había entregado durante la mañana, el que marcaba el inicio o el término de una nueva vida. Pero estaba vacío. Lloraba. Y sentía que su mundo caía, que ya nada la sostenía y que no había retorno.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sin querer su llanto lo percibió su madre que pasaba por fuera del dormitorio, quien decidió entrar.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Hermione? —se preocupó ya que no era común que ella llorara de esa manera. Jean se sentó junto a ella y la observó por unos segundos. Algo le ocurría a su hija, ella no era así.

—No mamá, no es nada. Nada más que… —intentó hablar, pero no pudo y su madre la abrazó. No hacía falta que Hermione le explicara. Tal vez el solo hecho de tenerla entre los brazos la lograba confortar.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Me preocupas.

—Madre, me he enamorado —confesó con voz ahogada. No le iba a explicar lo que le ocurría porque o todo lo que había pasado, ¿qué ganaba con ello? ¿Amargarla también? Era preferible mantener el secreto.

—¡Pero eso es lo más lindo que te pueda ocurrir, hija! Eso no es motivo para llorar de esa manera. Dime, ¿es el chico de la cicatriz? ¿O el pelirrojo? —preguntó Jean, en tanto Hermione solapadamente guardó el frasco vacío entre sus ropas.

—Ninguno de los dos. Bueno, hasta hace poco creí que me gustaba Ronald… Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo, pero no, es otra persona. Lo conociste en segundo año junto a su padre, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la venta de libros en el Callejón Diagon? —su llanto se había controlado mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas con una mano.

—Pues sí, claro que los recuerdo. Eran un par muy peculiar: rubios de cabellos blanquecinos —Jean sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo de su delantal y secó el rostro de su hija—. En esa oportunidad me di cuenta de que tanto él como su padre, odiaban a la gente sin magia.

—Su padre es así. Es decir, Draco no. Bueno, no ahora…

—También me acuerdo que el padre del pelirrojo le dio un buen derechazo al señor… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Lucius Malfoy.

—Sí, sí… así recuerdo que lo llamó el señor Weasley. Pero entonces hija, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nos amamos, mamá. Y no sabes cuánto lo extraño.

—¡Pero Hermi, tranquila! —abrazó a su hija—. Dentro de poco volverás a Hogwarts y lo podrás ver, no es tan trágico como para ponerse a llorar amargamente.

—¡Ay, mamá! —Hermione sentía un dolor en el pecho al no ser capaz de contar a su madre que no tenía en planes regresar al colegio, al menos no por ese año.

En la mañana luego de desayunar, subió al cuarto, mientras sus padres se quedaban en la sala viendo las noticias matutinas en televisión. Arregló un par de cosas que pensaba llevar a La Madriguera, entre ellos un vestido de fiesta para el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur y algo de ropa muggle de invierno. También bajó al sótano de la casa en donde su padre guardaba cosas de camping, eligió algunas para llevar: una tienda, un par de camarotes viejos con colchón y frazadas, cocina de dos platos, algunos enceres y a todos les aplicó el hechizo para reducir el tamaño.

A eso de las diez de la mañana finalmente bajó las escaleras cargando solo el bolsito de cuentas que Draco le había dado, vio a sus padres que estaban de espaldas a ella, mirando la televisión y, con amargura y esperando no arrepentirse, les aplicó el hechizo Obliviate. Luego eliminó cualquier atisbo de su existencia en la vida de ellos: fotos, recuerdos, su habitación, cosas de niña, en fin, todo lo que pudiera delatar la presencia de una hija en la vida de Joseph y Jean Granger.

Al salir de casa empleó otro par de encantamientos para evitar que seguidores de Voldemort dieran con ellos y, con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, tomó la calle en busca de un lugar solitario para desaparecer. Pero antes debía calmarse y controlar el llanto. No podía llegar en ese estado donde los Weasley pues notarían que algo le ocurría, ya que aparte de dejar a sus padres sabía que Draco estaba en peligro y que no vería en el corto plazo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Apareció en el jardín de entrada a La Madriguera. Era típico de aquel lugar, aroma a maleza y a flores; ver algunas gallinas pululando y, por sobre todo, olor a hogar, un hogar atestado de integrantes de cabellera rojiza.

Desde afuera se escuchaba el bullicio de la familia Weasley. Debían estar aún desayunando, pues podía observar por la ventana que había mucho movimiento. Afuera estaba un poco ordenado, al parecer era por la pronta celebración del matrimonio. Si el patio estaba así, adentro debía haber un caos. Por lo menos eso borraría los fantasmas de su mente y los miedos que tenía. Tocó su vientre plano y suspiró. Se alisó la ropa y deslizó una mano por su mejilla, para verificar que no hubiese rastro de llanto en él. Tenía fuerzas y lo haría. Olvidaría que amaba a Draco por unos momentos para mostrarse como siempre: Hermione Granger. No Mía o Penélope, como Draco la había llamado. Intentaría sacar de su mente la última semana. Mostrar una careta para evitar ser descubierta aunque en el fondo deseaba gritarle a todo el mundo que amaba a Draco Malfoy.

Tocó, pero al parecer nadie la escuchó, así que giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó. Cuando apareció en el marco, era como si otro Weasley hubiese llegado, todos siguieron hablando y en lo suyo, solo algunos le sonrieron.

—¡Hermione! ¡Qué gusto! —saludó George que fue el primero en ponerse de pie e ir a su encuentro con un efusivo abrazo que a Hermione sorprendió.

Luego la saludó el otro gemelo, Fred. Hasta que todos, de a uno en uno le fueron dando la bienvenida. Pero Ron, solo desde su asiento la saludó, ya que engullía avena con un hambre infernal. Cuando ella llegó a su lado, él tomó una servilleta, se limpió rápidamente la boca y le dio un abrazo.

—Hermione… —ella pudo observar que aún estaba con pijama—. ¡Pensamos que ya no vendrías!

—Pues aquí estoy.

—¿Te sucede algo? Estás como… —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Estoy bien.

—Es que es eso... Hermione, estás muy linda —fue Ginny quien habló detrás de su amiga.

—¡Gin! —Hermione dio un cariñoso abrazo a su querida amiga.

—Ven a comer algo, mira que de aquí a la hora en que almorcemos los gnomos harán nido. Aprovecha de alimentarte bastante.

—Hermione, hija pero, ¡qué delgada! Debes comer más. Ven aquí, ¿y tus cosas? ¿Sabes que tu gato llegó antes? Llegó hace más de una semana, ¿segura que estás bien? —era Molly, que lejos de dar espacio para responder, seguía haciendo observaciones o dando órdenes.

Luego de compartir con la familia y de explicar que su equipaje estaba ya en casa, se fue a la habitación que compartiría con Ginny. Esta subió al rato cargada con una caja con cachivaches que había recogido del patio: libros viejos, trozos de madera y algunos restos de experimentos fallidos de sus hermanos. Los iba a guardar en su habitación, ya que, como siempre Molly terminaba preguntando por las cosas esparcidas en el patio, que nadie pensaba utilizar nuevamente, pero ella sabía que siempre había algo de valor que se podía salvar.

—Hace rato que te veo distinta amiga, ¿te ocurrió algo durante estas semanas? Has estado callada, pensativa e incluso un poco aislada —dijo mientras acomodaba la caja con cosas en una repisa al lado de la ventana.

—Creo que es porque tuve que borrar la memoria a mis padres para protegerlos, siento un vacío enorme —Hermione miró por la ventana hacia el patio en donde vio a Fred y George tirándose por la cabeza unas patatas que acaban de sacar del huerto.

—De todas maneras siento que hay algo más.

—No seas inquisitiva, Gin. Es solo eso y eso es mucho. Ante mis padres, jamás he existido, ni siquiera me echarán de menos.

—Sí, tienes razón pero es por el bien de ellos. ¿Cambiaste perfume? — Ginny se había acercado a su cuello a olerla de más cerca.

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

—Es que te siento un aroma distinto, es como a madera de sándalo —a Hermione se le aceleró el pulso, ese era el aroma de Draco. Su ropa tenía impregnado aquel olor y de seguro su piel también.

—Es que abracé mucho a mi padre antes de salir —sin titubeos respondió.

—Tu padre tiene excelente gusto. Me encanta ese aroma, es muy varonil.

—Sí, lo es.

—Y dime, ¿bajarás? Hay que limpiar el patio para poner el toldo, aunque aún falta para la boda…

—¿Cuándo hay reunión de la orden? —preguntó desviando de lleno lo dicho por su amiga.

—Pues no sé. Creo que hoy vendrá Ojoloco y el profesor Lupin, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Estoy preocupada por Harry, ¿qué has sabido de él?

—Que está bien, que le ha dicho a sus tíos que se cuiden y ellos han optado por rentar un departamento alejado de Privet Drive. Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Harry está en peligro?

—¡Ja! ¡Harry siempre está en peligro, Ginny! Ven, vayamos al jardín —y recordó aquello de «nada de fuerzas». Sabía que no podía esforzarse demasiado, la operación en su costado estaba muy cerca y también estaba lo otro…

Durante el resto del día ayudó a los Weasley a ordenar el patio, pero cuando Ron le entregó una pala para que juntos sacaran unas setas del patio, titubeó e instintivamente se llevó la mano en donde tenía la intervención quirúrgica. Todavía tenía un leve malestar.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione? Has estado callada, hasta creí hace un rato que llorabas.

—No, no es nada.

—¿Es por tus padres? ¿No?

—En parte, pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien, solo que muy cansada, no me encuentro en condiciones de usar esto —agregó sincera levantando la pala.

—Bueno, dámela. Sinceramente considero que esto es mucho trabajo. Descansa. Yo me encargo —le dio una pequeña palmadita en el brazo, tan poco suave que era su amigo, pensó ella, mientras se palpaba por el golpe.

En la noche Molly sirvió la cena pero Hermione no tenía ganas de bajar a comer. Quería simplemente estar acostada. No sabía si era porque extrañaba a Draco o era el dolor de saber que sus padres no la recordaban.

Estaba apoyada en la ventana mirando las estrellas, pensando en que ojalá nadie la subiera a buscar. Había dicho a Ron que no se sentía bien. Esperaba que el resto de la familia respetara su decisión y la dejasen tranquila, pero dudaba que eso ocurriera. Conociendo como eran, sabía que en algún momento uno aparecería… y ya… alguien golpeaba la puerta. Allí estaba su respuesta. Ronald ingresó, un poco despeinado pero sonriente.

—Solo faltas tú, aunque claro, ya empezaron a cenar. ¿Bajarás?

—No tengo ganas.

—Hermione, te lo vuelvo a repetir: estás extraña —terminó de ingresar al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él—. Creo que estás enferma. Cuando te vi llegar en la mañana te vi radiante, aunque tus ojos te delataban… Además hoy te quejaste de un dolor ahí —apuntó su costado—. Pero no te quise preguntar nada más. ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

—Les he dicho todo. Es por mis padres. Y sí, efectivamente me duele aquí. Me caí en casa y tuve un golpe fuerte con un mueble. Nada grave, pero sí lo suficientemente doloroso como para estar tomando alguno que otro analgésico.

—¿Un qué?

—Medicina muggle.

—¡Oh, bueno! Entonces, ¿nada de qué preocuparse?

—No, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Entonces bajemos a cenar. Mi madre te hizo un pastel de patatas, de esos que te gustan… logró salvar unas cuantas de las garras de mis hermanos… anda… vamos.

—Está bien.

Ron giró sobre sí y abrió la puerta, saliendo él primero. Hermione sonrió. No debía esperar algo más de Ronald Weasley. Cerró ella la puerta y al llegar al comedor, efectivamente, todos ya estaban cenando.

Hermione avanzó hasta su lugar que siempre era entre Ginny y Ronald. Se quedó de pie esperando un milagro, pero no ocurrió. Ron se sentó antes que ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿Por qué no te sientas? —fue George Weasley, uno de los gemelos que estaba a un costado de Ronald, quien se dio cuenta de la situación. Se puso inmediatamente de pie, corriendo la silla para que ella tomara asiento—. Creo hermanito, que te faltan algunas clases de caballerosidad. Asiento señorita.

—Gracias George —era segunda vez en el día en que George se acercaba a ella antes que Ron.

—¡Uy! Angelina se va a enterar —dijo Ronald entre dientes.

—Calla Rony, Angi no está aquí cerca… Además, uno es caballero en todos lados —Ronald hizo una mueca mientras se echaba una cucharada de pastel a la boca..

—Insisto Hermione, _eftás rala_ —Hermione rodó los ojos. Ron hablaba con la boca llena y salpicaba a todos lados.

En la noche, ahí mismo en La Madriguera se realizó una pequeña reunión con algunos miembros de la Orden, liderada por Ojoloco Moody. En donde Hermione no hubo necesidad de contar lo que Draco le había dicho en relación al riesgo que corría Harry. Ellos ya estaban al tanto, así que planearon ir en su búsqueda el día de su cumpleaños y el plan era usar una poción multijugos y crear varios Harry Potter, todo para confundir a los mortífagos en el momento en que él abandonara la casa de sus tíos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hacía más de una semana que no la veía. La extrañaba tanto… sus besos, sus caricias, su voz… su cuerpo entero. Hermione era tan fina, dulce y suave, que no tenía comparación. Pensaba en ella mientras jugueteaba con una cadena de plata con un dije colgando de ella.

Estaba en su habitación tratando de olvidarse del resto del mundo, como tantos otros días. Evitaba ver a Lucius, no quería enfrentarlo de nuevo porque ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar más el maltrato físico. Era un hombre y no iba a aguantar ningún tipo de vejación por parte de su padre. Estaba harto de la crueldad de él. Lo enfrenaría y se defendería. No más azotes y no más castigos. Se había jurado protegerse a como diera lugar y si eso lo llevaba a enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort, pues bien, se enfrentaría.

Pero estaba cansado de ocultar su amor, de la guerra injusta y sin sentido que había instaurado Voldemort y de ser un títere de su padre. Quería ser él mismo, mostrarse al mundo tal como era. No esa imagen absurda de crueldad, de poder y de riqueza. Deseaba, ser por una vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy. Un estudiante común y enamorado de Hermione Granger. Pero no podía… Sabía que él, teniéndolo todo: riqueza, juventud, amor, nada podía darle ni demostrarle, pues debía mantener su amor en el anonimato, en la clandestinidad. Sabía que si su padre, Bellatrix o Voldemort se enteraban de su relación, disfrutarían con torturarla a ella frente a él, a matarla delante de sus ojos. Por eso debía ser cauteloso, cerrar la mente, endurecer el corazón y guardar su amor. Nadie se podía enterar.

—Acá estás, pedazo de inútil.

Bellatrix Lestrange entró al dormitorio de Draco como si fuese el suyo. Draco la miró con rabia, ¡ni siquiera en su propia casa tenía un poco de privacidad! Pensó que nadie lo molestaría, pues su padre estaba fuera así que no puso el hechizo en la entrada, no esperaba que su tía apareciera… Así que guardó de inmediato la gargantilla con la cual jugueteaba en la caja de terciopelo.

—¿Un chiche para tu amada? ¿Tienes novia, sobrino? ¿O es un regalo para mami? —preguntó fingiendo cara de inocente. Draco sintió un olor nauseabundo que envolvía a la mujer, ¿desde cuándo no se lavaría los dientes?

—No te interesa —se puso de pie delante de su tía y guardó la cajita en el bolsillo.

—No, realmente, no me interesa. En todo caso, si me entero de quien es la víctima, me encantaría conocerla —dijo con ironía, jugando con la punta de la varita cerca de sus propios labios.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, tía? —hizo hincapié en última palabra.

—Pues sí.

La mujer comenzó a mirar las cosas de Draco, deteniéndose en algunas fotografías que él tenía sobre un mueble. Odiaba como era esa mujer, despiadada y cruel, mano derecha de Voldemort, y podría asegurar que ella lo amaba, si es que alguien como ella pudiera tener ese sentimiento.

—Me imagino que con el escarmiento que te dio Lucius no volverás a desobedecer las órdenes de Mi Señor —Draco no dijo nada—. Y, por lo mismo, haz de saber que al iniciar las clases deberás volver a Hogwarts y comportarte como lo que eres: un mortífago.

—Ve al grano, bruja. No tengo todo el tiempo—. Bellatrix lo apuntó con la varita y en un movimiento rápido se la puso en el cuello.

—Primero: a mí no me presionas, pequeño y malnacido Black; segundo: harás lo que diga Mi Señor, si no yo misma mataré a Lucius y a Narcisa y, sinceramente, hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo. Y, tercero, escúchalo bien: buscaré a la dueña de esa cadenita —realizó un movimiento de cabeza indicando la gargantilla que Draco acababa de guardar en el bolsillo—. Será un placer infinito cuando la torture hasta que muera, delante de ti —él se encogió de hombros, como no dando importancia a lo dicho por Bellatrix, debía ser cuidadoso y no mostrarse preocupado, así no levantaría más sospechas. Sabía que la mujer era malvada pero también inteligente y que no descansaría hasta averiguar qué había detrás de esa joya que tenía dueña—. Y la haré pasar por lo mismo que pasó esa niña que fue la causante de tus azotes… igual que a ella no se le borrará la memoria, guardará para siempre el bello recuerdo de los días en esta mansión —finalizó quitando la varita del cuello de Draco.

—¿Dices que no le borraron la memoria a esa niña? ¿Por qué?

—Siempre es bueno saber la verdad, amor. Mi Señor estimó pertinente que los hijos de muggles sepan a qué se exponen intentando ser magos o brujas… Megara pagó el precio.

—¿Megara? ¿así se llama?

—Supuse que la conocías, incluso creí que era la dueña de esa baratija —volvió a apuntar el bolsillo de Draco.

—No te gastes, este regalo no es para «mi amada» y tampoco para mi madre. Es solo algo que tomé prestado, así que deja de inventar boberías. ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

—Sí, quiero que sepas que estoy segura que la amiga de Potter recibió ayuda para escapar de esta mansión —Draco sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No debía mostrar signo alguno de nerviosismo, sino Bellatrix se daría cuenta.

—Dicen que esa sangre sucia es muy lista.

—Y también es posible que no haya escapado sola, ¿tú qué opinas?

—No opino nada. Estoy seguro que esos dos buenos para nada que puso papá a vigilar no hicieron bien su trabajo.

—Pero si la llego a encontrar —agregando un gesto de placer máximo—… Pienso jugar con ella un ratito, delante de ti… así veré qué tanto la desprecias. Pero a la primera muestra tuya de querer salvar su pellejo por el solo hecho de conocerla, mataré… te juró que mataré a Narcisa.

—¿Algo más? De todo lo que has dicho, nada me interesa. Te puedes retirar, debo arreglar mis cosas para el colegio.

—¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide, te informo que han apresado a una profesora de Hogwarts… en la reunión de la noche verás qué le ocurre.

—¿Una profesora de Hogwarts?

—Ajá.

—¿A quién?

—No sé su nombre, ya sabrás quién… Mmm… ¡qué lindo es ver cómo Mi Señor de a poco limpia este mundo! —señaló con tono mordaz saliendo de la habitación, dejando abierta la puerta tras de sí.

Draco entendió que Bellatrix algo sospechaba, por algo había hablado así. Debía ser más cauteloso y evitar hacer estupideces como la de admirar el regalo que tenía para Hermione. Era una gargantilla mágica y estaba satisfecho al saber que su hechizo era eficaz. Acarició en su pecho la de él. En ella se hallaba una leona con una serpiente en el cuello. El día que uno de los dos dejase de amar al otro, una de las figuras desaparecería. Ese hechizo se lo había enseñado Narcisa y juntos habían hecho ambas gargantillas.

Ya vería la forma de entregárselo a Hermione.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los días en La Madriguera se hacían eternos. Molly cada vez estaba más nerviosa y anhelante por el matrimonio de Fleur y Bill. La casa estaba atestada de gente que iba y venía. Allí no había privacidad. Hermione añoraba esos días que pasó con Draco en el departamento… silencio, paz y sobre todo ellos dos solos, amándose como nadie.

Ya era tiempo de ir por Harry. Durante el día había tenido una fuerte discusión con Ronald por haberse ofrecido para ser uno de los siete Harry Potter.

—Entiendo que Fleur sea una de los siete, se va a casar con Bill y por ende, puede que lo haya visto desnudo en algún momento… o pronto lo verá… ¡Pero tú, Hermione! Estarás en el cuerpo de un hombre, ¿has pensado en ello?

—Sí, lo he pensado. ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—¡No te hagas! ¡Sabes que no está bien! ¡A Harry no le gustará!

—¡Harry no se dará cuenta, porque no tiene la mente retorcida como tú!

—No se trata de tener la mente retorcida, Hermione. Es cosa de sentido común o es que tú ya has visto a Harry sin ropa.

—¡Sin insultos, Ronald Weasley! Me ofrecí para ayudar a mi amigo porque faltaba el séptimo Harry Potter, no reparé en ese detalle ahora que lo mencionas. Y sí, va a ser un poco complicado, pero ese no es el punto… ¡Se trata de ayudar a Harry!

Sin embargo Ronald no la quiso seguir escuchando. Dio vuelta y la dejó hablando sola.

Pero era verdad, sinceramente no había reparado en ese detalle. Claro que vería el cuerpo de su amigo… su cuerpo de mujer se transformaría por completo. Se sintió extraña. Ronald la había hecho dudar, pero no había vuelta atrás. Ya había aceptado y como dijo, todo era por ayudar a su amigo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desde aquel incómodo momento con Ronald Weasley, cuando a éste le pareció poco adecuado que Hermione tomara la poción Multijugos para ser otro de los siete Harry, hasta ahora, habían sucedido algunos eventos desafortunados:

Luego de ir a buscar a Harry y de rescatarlo de los Mortífagos, quienes le tenían tendida una emboscada, ocurrió el asesinato de Ojoloco Moody; el maleficio que recibió George Weasley que le provocó una herida cortante en la oreja; más tarde, ocurrió la visita de mismísimo Ministro de Magia a La Madriguera con el testamento de Albus Dumbledore (en donde tanto Harry, Hermione y Ron, resultaron favorecidos al heredar algunos extraños objetos del fallecido director de Hogwarts). Después se llevó a cabo la boda de Bill y Fleur pero, durante la fiesta, vino el desastre… El ataque de los mortífagos, la caída del ministerio y ellos, prácticamente en el exilio.

Estaban escondidos en Grimauld Place, la casa que era de Sirius Black y que, por legado, hoy le correspondía a Harry Potter.

Planeaban una y otra estrategia para ir en busca de los horrocruxes y destruir a Voldemort, hasta que, luego de interrogar a Mundungus Fletcher, quien era el ladrón que había tomado algunas cosas de la familia Black, dieron con que uno de los posibles horrocruxes estaba en poder de la subsecretaria del ministro, Dolores Umbridge. La que, en algún momento, fue la directora de Hogwarts.

—Y pensar que a esta hora estaríamos tomando el Expreso de Hogwarts —dijo Ron mientras se hallaba sentado en la alfombra mirando el desiluminador que Dumbledore le había dejado.

Hermione dio un respingo. No había reparado en lo rápido que el tiempo transcurría y lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Sería un año por lo menos en que no vería a Draco. Cerró de golpe el libro de Beedle el Bardo que leía en ese momento.

—Sí, Ginny ha de estar triste… ninguno de nosotros irá —añadió Harry que miraba la snitch dorada, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta.

—Creo que este año será triste para todos. ¿A dónde vas, Hermione?

Ella se puso de pie y tomó una chaqueta con capucha que estaba en el perchero dando a entender que iba a salir del escondite.

—Debo hacer algo —respondió.

—Hermione, estamos en plena discusión de lo que haremos mañana en el ministerio. Además es peligroso que salgas, sabes que afuera nos buscan —opinó Harry con la intención de evitar que ella saliera.

—Lo sé, Harry. Pero debo hacer una compra personal. Tendré cuidado, vuelvo en una hora, ¿sí? Nos vemos —sin decir nada más y sin dar mayores detalles, salió de la casa, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de acceso principal.

—¿Viste? Te dije, está rara —agregó Ron, luego de unos segundos y de quedarse mirando con la boca abierta por dónde había salido Hermione.

—Dijo que era una compra personal. Debemos darle espacio, Ron. Es una chica. Hay cosas que las chicas hacen que no nos dicen.

—Entre nosotros no deberían haber secretos —bufó Ron y Harry rió—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Yo no le escondo nada a Hermione. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ella me conoce completito —salió riendo de la sala en busca de algo qué comer en la cocina. Ron estaba furioso, sabía a qué se refería su amigo…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione, luego de salir rauda de la casa en donde se encontraba, pensaba solo en su objetivo: debía hablar a Draco antes de alejarse por un año de él… o verlo, aunque fuera de lejos. Caminó hasta una esquina y desapareció. Iría al Andén 9 ¾ y solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando logró ingresar al andén. La chaqueta con capucha negra que llevaba le permitía esconder la cabellera castaña, además se puso unas gafas obscuras, con lo cual pasaría desapercibida en medio del gentío. Se ocultó detrás de una columna. Desde ese podría ver a Draco, aunque fuera por solo unos instantes, sin levantar sospechas.

Por su parte, Draco acababa de ingresar al andén acompañado de su madre. Detrás de él lo hacía un sirviente de la casa Malfoy, conduciendo el carrito con sus pertenencias: un par de baúles y unas cuantas cajas más.

Algunos estudiantes, lo esquivaban y se alejaban de él. Otros le daban la espalda y algunos directamente le hacían desprecios. Pero él, indemne. Erguido cual si fuese un conde. Vista al frente, demostrando fortaleza, energía y por sobre todo, poder. Sabía qué se jugaba con todo aquello. Era un mortífago más y esa faceta era la que debían temer. Solo espera que pronto todo terminara y para eso debían procurar que Harry Potter destruyera a Voldemort en el corto plazo.

Llegó junto a su madre hasta el lugar en donde debía abordar el expreso, pero aún era temprano. Subrepticiamente miró por encima de las nucas de sus compañeros, en busca de alguien. La conocía bien. Sentía su presencia, sabía que podía estar cerca…

—No creo que venga, hijo. Es muy peligroso para ella dejarse ver en público. Es mejor así.

Draco no dijo nada y solo sonrió, pues ya la había visto. Miró a su madre e hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que ella estaba cerca. Narcisa asintió dando a entender que podía ir en su encuentro. Así que Draco avanzó entre la multitud hasta que la tuvo frente a él. Sin decirle nada, le tomó la mano fuertemente y caminó con ella hacia otro sector apartado. Allí nadie los vería.

—Viniste —dijo mirándola a los ojos. Era un sueño volver a tenerla frente a él.

—No podía…

Pero no esperó a que siguiera hablando. La besó con pasión, mordió sus labios con fiereza. Eran semanas sin verla, sin saber nada de ella. Moría un poco cada día al no tener noticias de su amada. Sabía que estaba en riesgo y estaba atento a los nombres de los apresados y de los muertos. Temía que en algún momento el nombre de su Mía apareciera.

Ella solo correspondió a sus besos y caricias. Sus dedos se enredaron en aquella cabellera rubia. Los lentes de Hermione cayeron al piso y la capucha colgó hacia atrás de su cabeza. Hubiesen deseado estar solos en algún lugar apartado para amarse y tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos, pero sabían que solo serían un par de minutos.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Draco.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Estoy bien.

—Te tengo esto —Draco se apresuró en sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo negro—. Tómalo.

Hermione la abrió de inmediato. Se trataba de una gargantilla de plata con dos figuras entrelazadas: una serpiente y una leona.

—Tú y yo —le dijo poniéndola en su cuello—. El día que la serpiente y la leona no estén unidos, sabremos que uno habrá dejado de amar al otro. Es mágica.

—Y ahora están unidos. Y lo estarán siempre —dijo Hermione mirando con ternura el dije con las figuras descritas.

—Eso espero, amor. Nunca te la quites.

—Si me la llegase a quitar, entenderás que algo grave me ha ocurrido —agregó mirándolo y tomando su rostro. Luego besó suavemente sus labios.

—Draco, es hora —era Narcisa quien les hablaba. Hermione bajó la mirada pero Draco le tomó la barbilla.

—Mi madre sabe lo nuestro. Sabe que te amo. ¡Ya voy madre, dame un segundo! —Hermione sonrió y Narcisa asintió dándoles la espalda.

—¿Te has sentido bien?

—Ya te dije que sí. No he tenido molestias de la operación.

—No, me refiero a que… bueno… ¿te tomaste la poción?

—El expreso está por salir, hijo —otra vez la voz de Narcisa.

—Dime Mía, ¿te tomaste la poción?

—No, no me la tomé —Draco la abrazó fuertemente.

—Si estás embarazada, avísame como sea… las lechuzas las recibo sin problemas… te iré a buscar en donde sea y huiremos juntos. No dejaré que nada…

—Vamos hijo —Narcisa le tomó el brazo pero él se soltó

—Dame un segundo, madre. No se pueden ir sin mí —Narcisa dio unos pasos hacia el pasillo en busca del asistente del conductor para informar que Draco ya iba—. Te amo Mía.

—Y yo a ti, Draco —otra vez se besaron fuertemente.

—Esconde esas lágrimas, un año no es un siglo y yo volveré. Será difícil vivir sin ti…

—Te extrañaré tanto…

—Volveré —otro beso—. Tu recuerdo me hará fuerte. Pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente. Piensa en mí siempre así, el tiempo pasará…

—¡Draco apúrate, no hay más tiempo! Debes subir al tren.

—Sí madre, ya voy.

Draco se alejó y ella lo vio partir. En ese momento en su mano apareció una rosa blanca que Draco se la enviaba. La olió y guardó en su bolsillo. Ya no podía aguantar más, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro mientras las palabras de él hacían eco en su cabeza «Un año no es un siglo».

Sí, tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos.


	10. Las Reliquias Sin Ti (Primera Parte)

_Desde que tú has partido, ha comenzado para mí la oscuridad_

 _Entorno a mí… y del recuerdo de los días bellos de nuestro amor._

 _La rosa que me has dejado, ya se ha secado,_

 _pero la guardo en un libro, que no termino más de leer._

* * *

Hermione se hallaba en la parte exterior de la tienda, era de noche y ese día le correspondía a ella vigilar mientras Harry cuidaba de Ron, que aún estaba convaleciente de las heridas causadas producto de una despartición mal hecha, a raíz de la huida desde el ministerio. Lo bueno de todo, era que por lo menos ya tenían un Horrocrux que destruir. Lo malo, no sabían cómo. Y Ronald cada vez estaba más irascible… al igual que Harry, que ese mismo día le había levantado la voz, diciéndole que no hacía lo suficiente para ayudar.

—Miraba el cielo estrellado, sin indicios de nubes o de alguna tormenta. En aquel páramo no había árboles altos que impidieran ver el paisaje celestial… así que se entretenía mirando las estrellas y acariciando el libro «Como agua para chocolate», cubierto con la tapa de «Beedle el Bardo»". Adentro, la rosa blanca que Draco le había dado el día de la despedida de Hogwarts. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? ¿Con quién se divertiría esa noche? Su corazón estaba triste, sentía celos y rabia. Draco debía hacer su vida como siempre, demostrar odio y ser el mismo mujeriego del cual ella tenía conocimiento. Si cambiaba su forma de ser, podría descubrirse todo y poner en riesgo tanto a su familia, como a él mismo.

—¿Aún no logras descifrar nada? —era Harry quien se acomodaba a su lado, luego de cubrirla con una manta de lana.

Hermione cerró de inmediato el libro que no quería terminar de leer, solo lo haría el día que volviera a estar con Draco, y miró a Harry.

—No, aún no. ¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó refiriéndose a Ron.

—Igual. A ratos creo que me odia. Hermione, dime ¿todavía sientes algo por él?

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió. No quería tocar ese tema que era tan delicado, más ahora considerando el estado de salud de su amigo.

—Siempre he sentido mucho cariño por ti y por Ron, Harry.

—Sí, Hermione, pero yo no te gusto —ella sonrió y Harry también—. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Ron comenzó a salir con Lavander, tú estabas destruida…

—Harry, yo quiero mucho a Ron pero creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso y quizá lo que llegué a sentir por él, era solo un encantamiento del momento, celos de amiga quizá por verlo con alguien que no era para él.

—Yo creo que al final tú y él terminarán casados —Hermione rió—. Espero que él se dé cuenta de que tú eres la indicada —agregó tomándole la mano—. Eres muy linda Hermione y te mereces lo mejor.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Ronald acababa de llegar a la entrada de la tienda, solo vio lo suficiente para sentir que los celos lo invadían. Ya sabía que Hermione y Harry tenían algo, no era posible que fueran tan buenos amigos. Él era un estúpido e iluso y creer que amistad entre hombre y mujer podía darse sin que existieran otros sentimientos. Ahí tenía la prueba: Harry y Hermione se entendían como algo más que amigos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Draco todavía estaba despierto, de pie frente a la ventana. Afuera solo una tenue luz que proporcionaban algunas antorchas. Sabía que los dementores se paseaban por el castillo, cual hogar suyo fuera. Sentía náuseas, tenía sed. Debía ser por la ira y por la imposibilidad de no poder hacer nada.

Vestía solo la parte inferior del pijama y en su cama, una mujer. Una compañera de Slytherin de cabello negro y piel blanca: Pansy Parkinson. No era la primera vez que estaba con ella, pero sí, la primera que se arrepentía de haber tenido sexo con ella. Se sentía infiel, deshonesto y por sobre todo, vacío. Ese espacio debía llenarlo su Mía, pero ella no estaba allí. Ese año no la vería en Hogwarts y hacía un mes ya que no tenía contacto con ella. No tenía noticias de ella y cada día esperaba que llegara una lechuza diciéndole que tendrían un hijo, que serían padres… pero eso no ocurría. A ratos pensaba que Hermione le había mentido y que sí se había tomado la poción. Luego se conformaban diciéndose que obligatoriamente no tenía que estar embarazada, pero la primera opción era la que barajaba con mayor seguridad. Estaba claro que Hermione no le quiso decir la verdad para que él se fuera tranquilo, pero no debía pensar así. Conocía a su Mía y sabía que sería incapaz de mentirle.

Unas manos suaves lo rodearon por la espalda e impidieron que siguiera pensando en ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Draco? Has estado tan extraño.

Draco se irguió y dio un paso más hacia la ventana, intentando no esquivar los brazos de Pansy.

—Estoy bien. Vístete y vete a tu cuarto —ordenó cortante.

—Pero siempre nos hemos quedado toda la noche…

Ella bajó los brazos, decepcionada. Ya antes había sentido el rechazo de Draco, pero intentó no tomarlo en cuenta pensando en que estaba preocupado por la situación que se vivía. Pero ahora con su tono arrogante y autoritario, la hacían sentir ridícula, como mendiga de amor y eso no iba con ella.

—No eres el mismo. Ni siquiera me has besado, dejaste que yo te hiciera todo, hasta usaste hasta esas cosas muggles… esas fundas…

—Preservativos.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿Es que ya no me tienes confianza?

—Pues no. No confío en nadie. Así que me aceptas así o simplemente te buscas a otro. Sin besos y con condón. Así será de aquí en adelante, ¿entendido? Y ahora vístete y sal de mi cuarto que quiero dormir.

Dejándola sola en la habitación para que se pudiera vestir, Draco ingresó al baño privado que tenía en el dormitorio, ya que él era uno de los pocos privilegiados del colegio que podían contar con habitación individual y baño para él solo.

Cerró la puerta y le dio un puñetazo al espejo, quebrándolo, sin importar el corte que se hizo en la mano, ni la sangre que corría por su brazo.

—Hermione… Mía, amor, perdóname.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Despertó sudando e inquieto. Otra vez el maldito sueño que se repetía: Hermione lloraba desesperada, caía por unas escaleras mientras alguien reía, pero esta vez era él quien lo hacía. Luego todo se volvía confuso: veía a Hermione casándose y llorando, luego él estaba vestido de novio, pero la novia no era Hermione. Y nuevamente la imagen de ella cayendo al abismo y él sin poder alcanzarla.

Miró el reloj que estaba en el velador y vio que eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Estaba claro que no alcanzaba a ir a la primera hora de clases, así que se apuraría en duchar e ir a desayunar. Alcanzaba a escribir la carta que debía enviar ese día a su madre y ella sabría qué hacer. Eso era muy importante. Marcaba el inicio de su futuro…

Más tarde, cuando iba rumbo al salón de clases, secundado por los dos gorilas, también Mortífagos, Crabble y Goyle, cuando su amigo Blaise Zabini se paró frente a él y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que quería hablar con él.

—Ya los alcanzo —les dijo a los «secuaces», y los dos se fueron rumbo al aula de clases sin preguntar detalles.

Blaise le tomó el brazo y lo guio hasta un sector un poco apartado, hablándole en voz baja —tenían prohibido hablar durante los recreos y entre clases, solo se aceptaba conversaciones al interior de las salas comunes de sus casas—.

—Nos van a ordenar hacer algo.

—¿Nos? ¿A ti y a mí?

—No. A todos los de séptimo. Han dado la orden de practicar el maleficio Cruciatus con los de primero.

Draco guardó silencio, inspiró para tratar de pensar bien las cosas. Eso era tortura. No debía estar permitido.

—Si no lo hacemos, los profesores lo deberán hacer con nosotros —continuó Zabini.

—¿Alguien más sabe esto?

—No. Yo me enteré por casualidad. Recuerda que estuve castigado porque me negué a matar un ratón con un maleficio imperdonable y por eso debí realizar aseo sin magia en la biblioteca. Fue allí que escuché los Carrow cuando planeaban todo. Mañana nos lo exigirán en clases. Yo sé que tú eres mortífago, al igual que Nott, pero también sé, que los obligaron.

—¡Shhh, cállate! —miró por sobre la cabeza de su amigo, podría ser que alguien los escuchara —en ese momento pasaba por el lado de ellos la profesora McGonagall, quien hizo como que no había visto ni escuchado nada y siguió su camino—. Reúne a los del grupo de Slytherin. Vayan a mi habitación a las ocho, antes que comience el toque de queda. Tengo una idea…

Sin más que decir, dejó a Zabini y se dirigió hasta la clase de pociones.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, estaban todos los más allegados a Draco y con los cuales se podía confiar: Zabini, Nott, las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson. Ni Flint, ni Crabble, menos Goyle habían sido invitados. Era de conocimiento general que los de ese trío se habían convertido en mortífagos tanto por herencia como por gusto propio. Así que Zabini no los había invitado, ya que entendió claramente cuando Draco le dijo: Reúne a los del grupo.

—Amigos, lamentablemente esa es la situación. Tendremos que torturar a los de primero —era Blaise quien había informado todo lo que escuchó durante el día mientras cumplía su castigo en la biblioteca. Las tres muchachas estaban con cara de miedo, aún sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

Todos sabían que el resto del colegio pensaría que los Slytherin se regocijarían con esta decisión. Sin embargo, no para todos era motivo de alegría. La reputación de Slytherin estaba por los suelos. Todo el colegio sabía que la mayoría de los padres de estos estudiantes eran mortífagos, pero no lo eran todos. En este grupo, solo Malfoy y Nott eran mortífagos el resto, no lo era, a su vez cada familia vivía en un constante temor porque en cualquier momento los podrían apresar.

Incluso la familia de Daphne (que era la mayor y estaba en séptimo) y su hermana Astoria Greengrass (de sexto) se había ido a vivir a Dinamarca, atentos a que en cualquier momento se llevarían con ellos a sus hijas.

En cuanto a Pansy, su madre estaba tranquila, ya que era una bruja de sangre pura y viuda. Sabía que no la reclutarían por ser mayor. Había tenido a su hija casi a los cincuenta años y por tanto, no era el perfil que Voldemort desearía.

Por otra parte, Blaise Zabini vivía en un constante peligro. Si bien sus padres habían optado por enviarlo al colegio, ellos habían desaparecido del mapa. Estaban escondidos de los magos oscuros y su paradero era incierto. Ni siquiera Blaise sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraban actualmente.

—Yo tengo la solución y espero que todos me apoyen… —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie dispuesto a exponer la idea a sus amigos, esperando que estuvieran de acuerdo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione y Harry desayunaban en silencio, estaban cansados ya que la noche anterior resultó desastrosa. Luego de una pelea entre Harry y Ron, este último optó por abandonar la cruzada. Los había dejado solos. Incluso intentó poner en contra de Harry a Hermione obligándola a elegir entre ambos. Le dolía tanto que Ron insinuara que entre ella y Harry existía algo más que amistad. Ella los quería a ambos, pero como amigos, su amor era otro y no se los podía decir.

Mientras tomaba té, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, intentó ocultarla limpiándose el rostro y tratando de buscar algo en el bolsito de cuentas, metió la mano en busca de su neceser femenino, al sacar un espejo pequeño calló de la caja un tubo envuelto en un papel. Se notaba que no era un artefacto mágico. Harry lo tomó de inmediato. Hermione saltó de la silla para quitárselo, pero él levantó la mano e impidió que ella lo alcanzara.

—¿Qué es Rapid Test? —preguntó leyendo el envoltorio.

—Algo que a ti no te interesa —y Harry se lo entregó de inmediato, al ver el rostro rojo y enfurecido de su amiga. Ella lo tomó y lo guardó de inmediato en el neceser.

—Hermione, ¿es eso acaso lo que me estoy imaginando?

—No sé qué te imaginas —respondió entre dientes.

—Tú y Ron… bueno, ¿eso es una prueba de embarazo?

Hermione trató de tranquilizar sus nervios lo mejor que pudo para así poder responder de buena manera a su amigo.

—Primero, Harry Potter, que yo tenga esto en mi poder, no significa que sea mío. Y si lo fuera, entonces sería un tema que solamente me atañe a mí. Y por último: no, entre Ron y yo no ha existido nunca nada, ¿estamos? Y ahora no me preguntes más.

—Deberías confiar en mí. Somos como hermanos.

—Los hermanos también se guardan secretos. Perdón Harry, pero este es un tema que no quiero ni debo hablar contigo.

—Como desees, pero si estás en problemas…

—¡Ya te dije! ¡No es asunto tuyo! —se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la tienda.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neville Longbottom caminaba por el pasillo que lo conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor. Debía acelerar su paso, pronto serían las nueve de la noche y el toque de queda comenzaría. Lo que significaba que si algún estudiante era encontrado fuera de su casa, sería castigado y los castigos bajo la dirección del nuevo director Snape, habían acrecentado su dureza. El más contento era Filch, que gozaba con aquellos castigos que directamente se trataba tortura, vulneración de derechos y, por ende, delito. De pronto se encontró de frente con dos Slytherin: Malfoy y Zabini. Eso era sinónimo de problemas. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder frente a ellos, pues era de conocimiento público que la Casa Slytherin era la privilegiada en esos momentos y que a sus integrantes prácticamente había que reverenciarlos porque Voldemort amaba a las serpientes. Así que encontrarse con dos frente a él no era presagio de algo bueno. Así que intentó esquivarlos pero Malfoy lo apuntó con su varita, mientras que Zabini le tomó un brazo.

—Adentro —indicó Draco e ingresaron con Neville a una sala desocupada.

—No sé qué quieres, Malfoy. Yo…

—¡Calla, estúpido! Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir, pon mucha atención porque no pienso repetirlo —agregó Draco.

Neville sintió que Zabini lo soltó y vio que Draco guardó la varita entre sus ropas. Hubiese deseado aprovechar el momento y escapar, sin embargo, juraría que lo que Draco y Blaise querían tratar con él, era algo serio.

—Habla. Te escucho.

—Los Carrow han ordenado que se practique el maleficio Cruciatus contra los alumnos de primero.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha. No interrumpas. Nott, Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y yo, no estamos dispuestos a hacerlo.

—Pe…

—Sin embargo —Draco levantó la voz— Si nos lo exigen tendremos que hacerlo, pero no será real. Tenemos entendido que se les dará a elegir a los de primero quien será el alumno de séptimo con quien quieren practicar. Diles que nosotros simularemos usar la maldición o la aplicaremos suavemente pero que ellos deben también simular que reciben la maldición en forma correcta, ¿me entiendes? —Neville asintió—. Así que nos deben elegir. Lo cual no significa que el profesor destine a otro alumno de séptimo y ahí no podemos asegurarles que no les hagan daño. Pero por lo pronto nosotros no seremos causantes de tanta tortura. Anda ve. Da aviso al resto pero que el secreto se guarde entre los de primero. Si los Carrow se enteran, todo se va por la borda, ¿alguna duda? —Neville negó con la cabeza—. Muy bien, ahora vete.

El muchacho abandonó el lugar y Draco y Zabini se sintieron conformes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¡Todo era desastroso! Su vida era un caos de primera y francamente, ya la situación era insostenible: Ron se había ido hacía semanas, en la noche del día anterior, casi los devora la serpiente de Voldemort en el Valle de Godric y para colmo, estaba sentada sobre lo que era la varita mágica de Harry. La había partido en dos sin querer.

Se sentía inútil y sola. De verdad que extrañaba al estúpido de Ron y por más que quisiera no recordar, también a Draco. Todavía estaba en su estaba su corazón el vívido recuerdo: su voz, sus besos, sus caricias, todo su ser. Lo peor de todo o lo mejor, no lo tenía claro aún, era que no estaba embarazada. El test que Harry le había quitado de las manos había dado negativo. Entonces, ya no tenía nada de él. En un momento se había ilusionado con estar embarazada y poder avisarle y juntos escaparse, pero al pasar de los días y darse cuenta que ese sueño sería, se sentía cada vez más vacía. Imaginaba por las noches a Draco acompañado de otra mujer. Conocía su reputación y no lo culpaba, solo que los dudas le carcomían el alma.

Cuando por fin le confesó a Harry lo de su varita sintió una calma tremenda, pero de todos modos le dolía haberle cedido la suya. Quizá con eso podía sobrellevar la rabia que su amigo debía de sentir sin expresárselo a ella directamente.

Harry no era el mismo, lo sentía distante, a ratos pensaba que él la culpaba de la dimisión de Ron, en más de una oportunidad lo sorprendió mirándola, debía ser por el famoso test de embarazo, que a la muy boba se le se había enredado en los dedos y fue a dar justo a las manos de su amigo. Si supiera que ella amaba a Draco Malfoy, la odiaría... la odiaría de verdad, porque ahora estaba segura que Harry sentía cualquier cosa por ella, menos cariño.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Con el correr de los días y considerando que no recibía noticias de ella, Draco asumió que no sería padre y eso realmente lo entristecía, hubiese deseado tener tanto un hijo con ella… pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Era época de Navidad, por lo tanto se encontraba en casa para descansar unos días en vacaciones de invierno pero, ¿podía realmente descansar?, imposible. Todos los días su casa estaba llena de gente. Escuchaba gritos agónicos de algunos prisioneros y sabía de muertes que allí ocurrían. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que hacía unos días apresado a Luna Lovegood. Se imaginó lo peor. Pero gracias al linaje de ella, una sangre pura, solo se encontraba prisionera. Más de algún recuerdito le habrían dejado sus captores, pero nada grave, según lo informado por Narcisa. Con ella no podía hacer lo mismo que con Hermione, es decir, rescatarla, pues si lo hacía sería evidente entonces que él había rescatado también a Granger. Además Bellatrix lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, y estaba atenta a cada movimiento de él. Así que, lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada por la joven de la Casa Ravenclaw.

—Me imagino que a estas alturas ya sabes de las andanzas de ella y los otros dos.

Narcisa Malfoy sirvió una taza de té a su hijo en el dormitorio de él, luego de haber puesto un par de hechizos silenciadores para lograr un poco de intimidad y poder conversar con su hijo.

Draco le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, típica de él, indicando que de algo estaba enterado.

—¿Es por lo que ocurrió en el ministerio? Sí, lo sé.

—Hijo, yo sé que te habías ilusionado con esa muchacha pero debes pensar que jamás podrán estar juntos.

Draco con desidia revolvió la taza de té. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda que, generalmente, Draco utilizaba para estudiar cuando estaba en casa. Y sin quererlo con la otra mano acariciaba el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

—Esa magia es tan real como tú o yo, si siguen entrelazados es porque aún nos amamos.

—No digo que no se amen, hijo. Digo, que será muy difícil que estén juntos. Si gana Quien-Tú-Sabes, Potter, ella y Weasley serán los primeros en morir.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad, hijo. Pero si Quien-Tú-Sabes es derrotado, nosotros iremos a la cárcel, eso lo debes también tener claro. Ya eres mayor de edad y te enjuiciarán como adulto por haber sido mortífago.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, madre? ¿Piensas que duermo tranquilo por eso? —se puso de pie y dejó la taza de té a un lado—. Lo he analizado miles de veces y sé que no tengo escapatoria… que no he hecho nada bueno…

—Hijo, sí que has hecho cosas buenas: has intentado una y otra vez salvarme a mí de la muerte y rescataste a Hermione.

—Mía.

—A Mía, la rescataste. Eso debe pesar, ella de seguro en un juicio hablará a tu favor.

—Eso, si hay juicio. Madre, prefiero no …

No alcanzó a terminar cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió de repente. Era Lucius Malfoy que con cara de no haber dormido en días, menos bañarse, entraba en la habitación con un pergamino en las manos.

—Narcisa, debes firmar este documento.

—¿De qué se trata?

Lucius extendió el papel sobre la mesa para que lo leyera su esposa. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta intentando hacer algún hechizo pero la varita no la tenía en su poder. Voldemort se había apoderado de ella.

—Nadie nos escuchará, si eso es lo temes, Lucius —explicó Narcisa mientras leía el documento. Draco estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Hacía meses que no cruzaba palabra con su padre, luego de los azotes recibidos por éste.

—Firma. Rápido. Ten —le entregó una pluma a su esposa.

—Este es un traspaso de la fortuna a… ¿Kenson Greengrass?

Draco puso atención. Conocía a su padre y algo se traía entre manos.

—Hay mucho en riesgo. Si el Señor Tenebroso pierde… perdemos todo, Cissy. Debemos asegurarnos con traspasar algunos bienes a otras personas.

—Pero no sabemos mucho de esta familia. Es más, tengo entendido que han huido.

—Sí, pero me he estado enviando algunas lechuzas con Kenson y logramos armar un contrato que dice que apenas seamos absueltos, tú, yo o Draco —Lucius miró a su hijo que, a pesar de que su padre lo había nombrado, no se inmutó y tampoco giró para mirarlo. Quería seguir escuchando. Ya iba entendiendo, aunque estaba seguro que había algo más—… nos devolverá todo intacto. Anda firma. Es un contrato legal.

Narcisa sabía que a estas alturas no tenía nada que perder así que firmó al pie de la página. Luego Lucius le pidió la varita, hizo un par de movimientos en el aire y el pergamino desapareció.

—Listo. Se acaba de ir donde Kenson.

—¿Sabe algo de esto el Señor Tenebroso?

—Cierra tu mente Cissy y tú también Draco, ¡a ti te hablo! —Draco giró y lo miró fijamente.

—¡No me grites que no soy sordo! He escuchado todo y no tienes que decirme que cierre mi mente, eso lo vengo haciendo desde hace bastante tiempo —volvió a girar hacia la ventana, mirando cómo nevaba en el exterior.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de pasar dos semanas en casa regresó nuevamente al castillo de Hogwarts, aunque con la misión expresa de estar atento a cualquier llamado de su padre o de Voldemort, así que tanto Theodore Nott, Crabble, Goyle y Draco, podrían desaparecer y aparecer en el colegio, sin mayores condiciones. Esa orden se la dio el mismo Voldemort a Snape, a fin de poder contar con la presencia de estos jóvenes mortífagos en caso de que fuese necesario.

A mediados del mes de enero, luego de dar una ronda por el lago en solitario, decidió que ya hora de regresar a su habitación. El ambiente lúgubre del castillo, los rostros sombríos de sus compañeros y el temor que su imagen provocaba, lo tenían hastiado y lo único que quería era estar en la habitación, leyendo e instruyéndose. Su madre ya le había entregado el segundo legajo de material que él le había solicitado para iniciar aquel estudio que tanto le interesaba, el cual deseaba comenzar en un ambiente formal. Esperando, eso sí, que la guerra pronto concluyera.

Al caminar hacia el castillo, en una banca de piedra adosada justo a la entrada del pasillo principal, se hallaba una joven que le pareció familiar. La había visto una vez posiblemente el peor día de ella…

Era una joven de unos quince o dieciséis años, delgada, de cabello ondulado, sedoso y rubio dorado oscuro. De ojos grandes y cafés. De piel blanca y un rostro de facciones agradables, distinguiendo sobre todo sus rosados y delgados labios, así como las pecas que adornaban su mejilla. Era Megara O'dowell, la chica que había sido apresada en la mansión Malfoy y por la cual él había pagado con creces el descaro de haberse negado a abusar de ella.

Megara lo miró y supo a quien tenía en frente. Desde que inició el año escolar había estado con ganas de abordarlo y conversar con él, pero siempre a último minuto, se arrepentía. Ahora él estaba parado frente a ella y parecía que algo le quería decir. Sin embargo, vio que titubeó e intentó desviar el camino. Ella se puso de pie y le tomó una mano. Pensó que él se la quitaría pero en lugar de eso se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

—No es bueno que hables conmigo.

—Recuerdo todo que pasó lo de ese día —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé.

—También recuerdo que te castigaron.

—Así fue.

—Quería darte las gracias por haber intentado evitar que…

—No es bueno que nos vean hablando.

—Pero, ¿entonces crees que podremos seguir hablando luego… en otro lugar?

—No veo por qué no —suspiró. En fin, no tenía nada que perder hablando con aquella muchacha que lo miraba como si fuera un dios.

Por lo menos lo que siguió en los días posteriores alivianaron la carga de Draco. La compañía de Megara lo alentaba bastante. Luego de las clases solían juntarse en el lago, a pesar de estar en cursos separados, tenían muchas cosas en común. A ambos les gustaba la soledad y el silencio. Además compartían un secreto: lo ocurrido aquella noche en la casa de él. En más de una oportunidad, Draco se percató que Megara dejaba su mirada fija en la nada y que luego discretamente se limpiaba una lágrima. Le había dicho que hubiese preferido morir ese día o que le aplicaran un obliviate, como solían hacerlo, pero dejarla así con ese vívido y doloroso recuerdo, era matarla poco a poco. Y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba, dispuesta a luchar y terminar su año escolar.

—Tú sabes que soy mortífago —Draco había lanzado una piedra al lago y se habían hecho unas ondas de expansión en el agua que provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran volando. Mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo a orillas del lago.

—Como también sé que no eres malo —respondió—. Si no, me habrías atacado esa noche.

—No, no soy tan bueno como tú crees. He hecho cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso.

—Creo saber a qué te refieres. En el castillo muchos te temen.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me temes? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Los ojos de la muchacha eran hermosos…

—Ya no.

—Así con que esta es tu nueva conquista, ¿no Malfoy? —era Vincent Crabble que, acompañado del otro gorila, Gregory Goyle, llegaban al lugar. Tanto Megara como Draco se pusieron de pie.

—Hora de irme —dijo la muchacha, intentando avanzar, pero Goyle le tomó un brazo.

—Aún es temprano, podríamos jugar un rato, ¿no Draco? ¿Qué opinas?

Draco oprimió con fuerza el brazo de Goyle y logró que éste soltara el de la muchacha.

—Vete. Luego seguimos la conversación —la chica asintió y logró pasar por medio de los dos recién llegados.

—¿Y a ti qué te ocurre, Malfoy? De un tiempo a esta parte no te juntas con nosotros, conversas con esa sangre sucia de O'dowell, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Y con quien converse no es un tema que a ustedes les deba importar. Ahora si me permiten… —intentó dar unos pasos para alejarse, pero Crabble se puso en su camino.

—Amigo, cuida tus palabras. Todos somos lo que somos y le debemos respeto al Señor Tenebroso.

—Sé quién soy, Crabble, no me lo recuerdes.

Mientras caminaba, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, se preguntaba si Megara estaría bien. Conocía a ese par y sabía ellos sí habían participado de esas sesiones de tortura en casa. Conocía las intenciones de ambos, ninguno de ellos usaba el cerebro y podían causar mucho daño, sin pensarlo siquiera. Debía poner en sobre aviso a su nueva amiga.

Siguió por el pasillo que guiaba hasta los pies de la torre en donde estaba ubicada la casa Ravenclaw, encontrándose de frente con la angosta escalera de caracol. Allí estaba Megara a punto de subir, cuando Draco la alcanzó.

—¿Estás bien? —pero estaba claro que no, ella lloraba. Draco le tomó el brazo y ella se colgó del cuello de él.

—A veces quisiera borrar todo de mi mente, Malfoy, quisiera no existir más…

—Tranquila. Vas a estar bien. Pero debes tener cuidado con ese par.

—No me harán más daño del que ya otros me han hecho. Soy capaz de todo con tal de defenderme ahora, Malfoy.

—Eres fuerte. Sé que lo eres —ella lo miró a los ojos y él bajó la cabeza para unir sus labios con los de ella.


	11. Las Reliquias Sin Ti (Segunda Parte)

Transcurrió un segundo o veinte… no sabía cuánto tiempo logró soportar los labios de Draco sobre los de ella. Sentía un asco horrible. No tenía certeza si en su vida volvería a besar o a tocar a un hombre. Draco era su amigo… nada más… ella no quería otra cosa con él. Abrió los ojos y lo empujó con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Yo no quiero esto contigo!

—Lo lamento —Draco se acercó a ella y le habló al oído—. Si te fijas, detrás de esa columna está Goyle y Crabble, por lo tanto es bueno que ese par crea que eres mi pareja o algo similar… así no se meterán contigo, ¿entiendes? —se lo dijo casi en un susurro—. Tú no me gustas, Meg. Yo amo a otra mujer, que te quede claro.

Ella asintió. Comprendió de inmediato los planes de Draco. Se dio cuenta de que él no quería más nada con ella, solo su amistad y compañía. Así que optó por seguir el juego, lo abrazó por el cuello y él tomó su cintura.

—¿Estás más tranquila, ahora?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Me dirás quién es la desafortunada? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Luego te contaré.

En ese preciso momento ingresaban un par de compañeras de casa de Megara que, al verla con Draco Malfoy, el mortífago, inmediatamente comenzaron con cuchicheos, a pesar de que sabían que estaba prohibido hablar en los pasillos. En fin, todos sabían que estaba prohibido, pero a menos que les pusieran un silenciador a cada boca, podrían evitar los comentarios entre jóvenes. Era una norma absurda del nuevo director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

—Mañana esto será de dominio popular. Tus amigos te odiarán y a mí me llenarán de preguntas.

—No importa, tengo fama de ser mujeriego. Y tú diles que yo te hago sufrir, que soy un malvado y lo que se te venga a la mente —ella asintió conforme.

—Bien, «mal hombre», creo que es hora de subir —soltó a Draco y subió un escalón pero se detuvo y volteó—. Antes quiero que me respondas algo.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—¿Qué sabes de Luna Lovegood? Dicen que está prisionera, otros creen que ha muerto, ¿sabes tú en dónde podría estar? Yo la conozco pero no somos amigas, aunque bien sé que es una buena chica.

—Basta que te diga que está viva. Más información no puedo darte. Que descanses, Meg.

Draco giró sobre sus pies y salió. Megara dio un suspiro de tristeza, al parecer la pregunta hecha a Draco a éste había incomodado. Pero debía saber si él tenía que ver o no con la desaparición de esa joven. Por lo visto, algo sabía de ella. Esperaba que no tuviera que ver él con su desaparición y que él, en algún momento llegara a confiar en ella. Presentía que ambos necesitaban compañía, una amistad verdadera aunque fuera entre un mortífago y una sangre sucia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Gran Bretaña, Hermione estaba sentada afuera de la carpa. ¿Cómo era posible que mientras ella durmiera, Harry siguiera a una cierva plateada, encontrara la espada de Gryffindor y para colmo, Ronald Weasley retornara? ¡Ese Ronald se las pagaría! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlos pasar tan mal rato, dejándolos solos? ¡Y, para coronar la hazaña, había querido que ella eligiera entre él y Harry! ¡Era un verdadero desconsiderado! Pero por sobre todo, un resentido y acomplejado. Ahora entendía todo. Sí, a pesar de querer mucho a Ron, estaba segura que él siempre había sentido celos de Harry… celos de la valentía de su amigo, de la popularidad, celos de ser querido por muchos. ¿¡Pero cómo podía ser tan imbécil?! Harry había sufrido lo inimaginable a causa de Voldemort, había perdido a sus padres y la única y verdadera familia eran ellos. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que su mejor amigo le diera la espalda? Pasaría mucho tiempo antes que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de matar a Ronald o por lo menos dejarlo medio muerto, vio la marca en el libro que Dumbledore le había heredado. Debía hablarlo de inmediato con sus amigos. Esa era una pista que debían seguir.

Luego de analizar aquella pista, los tres acordaron ir a ver al padre de Luna, puesto que él, el día del matrimonio de Bill y Fleur, llevaba un colgante con la misma marca que Hermione vio en el libro de «Beedle el Bardo».

Lamentablemente esa incursión resultó fallida y terminaron huyendo de los mortífagos que fueron alertados por el padre de Luna, debido a que los seguidores de Voldemort la habían apresado. Por lo que pensó que si él entregaba a Harry Potter a Voldemort, le devolverían Luna. No obstante, antes de llamar a los mortífagos, Xenophilius les habló respecto de lo que significaba ese símbolo y sobre la leyenda de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Nada salía como deseaban. Pero por lo menos tenían claro que Voldemort, aparte de estar preocupado por los horrocruxes que ellos iban destruyendo, también lo estaba por reunir las tres reliquias para convertirse en el mago más poderoso de la historia (la Varita de Sauco, la Capa de Invisibilidad y la Piedra de la Resurrección). De algo les había servido ir donde Xenophilius Lovegood, tenían claro que Voldemort, al conseguir estos tres elementos, sería invencible.

Hacia el mes de marzo y, cuando ya se habían enterado de varias novedades de Hogwarts, gracias al programa radial «Pottervigilancia», y mientras discutían si Voldemort estaba o no en el extranjero tras la Varita de Saúco, a Harry se le ocurrió decir del nombre del Señor Tenebroso, sin saber que ese nombre era «tabú», es decir, ya no podía ser pronunciado, puesto que quien se atrevía a decirlo, de inmediato era apresado. En realidad era una trampa para Harry Potter, pues bien era sabido en el mundo mágico que él era uno de los pocos que se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre.

Aquella tarde fueron tomados prisioneros por unos carroñeros. Hermione, antes de ser apresada logró lanzar un hechizo punzante a Harry con el objetivo de dejarlo irreconocible. Sin embargo, a pesar del cambio, la cicatriz podía aún distinguirse.

Los tres fueron amarrados. Entre los captores estaba el hombre lobo, llamado Fenrir Greyback, quien al ver a Hermione, le llamó mucho la atención el olor a mujer y la belleza de la chica. Al preguntarle su nombre a Hermione no se le ocurrió ninguno, solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Penélope Clearwater, que era el nombre inventado por Draco Malfoy cuando ella estuvo hospitalizada.

Pero de nada sirvió, los captores, Fenrir y tres hombres más, los reconocieron y vieron en ellos una suculenta recompensa. No los llevarían al ministerio, irían a la casa de los Malfoy, la cual era utilizada como cuartel general de Voldemort.

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago. Estaba claro que allí vería nuevamente a Draco. Debía ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no sabía cerrar la mente. Nunca antes lo necesitó. — _Oh, ¿por qué no le pedí a Harry que me enseñara? Tanto tiempo solos y nunca se me ocurrió_ — Temía que sus sentimientos pudieran delatarla y poner en evidencia y riesgo a Draco. Pero haría todo lo posible para evitar pensar en él. Intentaría generar en su cerebro una especie de emoción relacionada con el odio, con tal de evitar dar indicios de su amor hacia Malfoy, si no, todo estaría perdido…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco se encontraba en su cuarto en las mazmorras del castillo Hogwarts, en donde estaba la casa Slytherin, cuando sintió la espantosa sensación de hormigueo en el brazo. Era Lucius o Voldemort quien lo llamaba. Debía aparecer de inmediato en la mansión. Y, lo que más le molestaba, era que su casa estaba bastante lejos del castillo y por tanto el proceso era largo y lo dejaba con náuseas por varios días. Se hizo el ánimo y acudió al llamado rápidamente.

Apareció en el pasillo anterior al salón de la mansión. Intentó caminar hacia donde había más luz, pero una mano amiga lo tomó. Era Narcisa quien lo esperaba. Su aspecto era bastante desmejorado, parecía que no había dormido o algo la preocupaba demasiado.

— Los tienen —dijo de inmediato.

Draco no comprendió en el momento pero luego de un par de segundos su corazón se detuvo. Entendió a quién se refería su madre.

—No puede ser.

—Te van a preguntar un par de cosas. Hijo, sé fuerte. Es posible que a ella o al chico Weasley los asesine. Hay que procurar que Potter viva.

—No me pidas eso, madre. Ninguno de ellos debe morir.

—No hay opción. Cierra tu mente. Olvida lo que sientes. Hijo, si algo sale mal, tú, yo y Lucius, moriremos.

Se tranquilizó unos segundos, respiró profundo e ingresó al salón. La escena que vio lo dejó inmóvil y atónito. Allí estaba Harry Potter de rodillas en el piso con las manos atadas en la espalda, su rostro se veía deforme, pero evidentemente era él y Bellatrix le tenía agarrado el pelo para que lo Lucius pudiera corroborar si era o no Potter. Un poco más allá estaba ella, Hermione, atada junto a Weasley. La miró solo un instante, procurando no hacer algún contacto ocular, a fin de evitar cualquier sospecha. Vio que ella también bajó la mirada, mientras lloraba. Tenía un pequeño corte en el labio y al parecer Weasley era el menos favorecido, se veía que tenía unos cuantos moretones en el rostro.

—¿Y bien Draco? —su padre le jaló el brazo e hizo que se arrodillara frente a Harry—. ¿Es él? ¿Es Harry Potter?

Draco miró a Harry y también al hombre lobo, que no paraba de saborearse observando en forma lasciva a… ¡Hermione! Ese mugriento y hediondo semihumano quería que la entregaran a él. Era tan débil mentalmente que con solo mirarlo pudo ver en su mente lo que pretendía hacer a su Mía. ¡Antes lo desollaba vivo, al muy asqueroso!

—¡Responde, Draco! ¿Es o no Harry Potter? —Bellatrix volvió a preguntar considerando que no había respondido aún.

—No sé. No estoy seguro —respondió titubeante y mirando a los ojos a Harry.

Su padre lo obligó a acercarse más pero aun así no corroboró que era Harry. Simplemente volvió a repetir que no estaba seguro.

Harry pudo observar y ver en la mente de Draco el temor que este sentía y sí, efectivamente lo había reconocido pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta, ¿por qué Draco actuaría así? ¿Era que realmente no quería ser mortífago?

Bellatrix soltó a Harry y tomó del brazo a Draco, acercándolo a Hermione y Ron. Ambos estaban con sus cabezas gachas, pero uno de los carroñeros, le asió el cabello a Hermione obligándola a mirar a Bellatrix.

— _Draco, no digas nada por favor_ —pensaba Hermione y rogaba para que él la escuchara.

— _Amor, debes ser fuerte… esto será difícil_ —ella escuchó la respuesta de él y solo realizó un pequeño movimiento de cabeza dándole a entender a Draco que lo había oído.

—¿Es esta la asquerosa sangre sucia? Yo estoy segura que sí, Draco. ¡Yo vi su fotografía en «El Profeta»"! Solo dime si es o no—. La voz chillona de Bellatrix se escuchaba casi suplicante, rogando porque el trío fuera el que Voldemort requería.

—No sé, tal vez… —Draco miró de soslayo a su padre que estaba en una esquina, ajeno a lo que hacía Bellatrix. Sabía que él conocía a Hermione, mas aquella vez cuando la apresó, el rostro de ella estaba cubierto de lodo, así que tal vez tampoco la lograba reconocer.

—Y este… este es pelirrojo… es el hijo de Arthur Weasley, ¿cómo se llama?

—No lo recuerdo —repitió Draco sin mirar a ninguno de los dos—. Nunca he sido amigo de esos —agregó—. _Realizaré un conjuro, Mía. Presiento que Bellatrix te hará algo, te prometo que no te dolerá. Si ella te castiga, seré yo quien recibirá ese castigo por ti, pero debes fingir… Por favor._

— _Amor no hagas nada, detente. Te podrían atrapar_ —Hermione lloraba mientras se comunicaba con Draco y él no podía evitar que las lágrimas también lo invadieran.

No se dio cuenta, cuando Bellatrix se enfrascó en una pelea con uno de los carroñeros porque traía consigo la espada de Gryffindor, pero luego de unos momentos todos habían caído y a Greyback lo interrogaba por en relación a cómo había ido a parar a sus manos aquella espada y éste le explicaba que los chicos la tenían guardada al interior de la tienda.

Luego de eso ordenó a Draco llevarse a los carroñeros al patio de la mansión, dando a entender que podía matarlos o dejarlos vivir. Narcisa intentó interceder por su hijo, pero Bellatrix la hizo callar gritando que la situación era más grave de lo que se veía.

—Llévate a los chicos a los calabozos, Narcisa. Pero a la impura me la dejas a mí. Tengo algo para ella…

—¡No! —gritó Ron—. ¡Yo me quedo! —pero no fue escuchado y lo separaron de Hermione, quedando a merced de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco venía de regreso del patio cuando escuchó los gritos de Hermione. Bellatrix había comenzado a torturarla. Se detuvo detrás de una pared y se concentró. Sintió los dos crucios siguientes, completamente, pero luego comenzó a experimentar un escozor extremadamente doloroso en el brazo derecho. Sentía cómo la daga de su tía cortaba la piel de Hermione y el dolor lo recibía él. Sin embargo Hermione seguía gritando y llorando. Esa era una daga mágica, era muy posible que Hermione sintiera dolor pero no todo el que correspondía, gran parte lo estaba también recibiendo él.

Al cabo de unos minutos todo era silencio pero luego percibió un nuevo revuelo. El elfo doméstico llamado Dobby y que ahora era libre, había aparecido y tanto Harry como Ron estaban fuera de sus celdas y combatiendo con todos los presentes.

Ingresó al salón, solo quería ver cómo seguía Hermione, lo poco que pudo observar, antes de que Harry le quitara su varita, fue que Ronald la cargaba y un brazo de ella estaba ensangrentado. Estaba casi desmayada producto de los crucios y de la marca hecha por Bellatrix. Harry también llevaba consigo la espada de Gryffindor. El elfo los iba a transportar mediante una desaparición. Se inquietó cuando vio que Bellatrix lanzó la daga y esta se fue junto con los que desaparecían. Esperaba que aquel cuchillo no lo recibiera alguien porque eso era sinónimo de muerte segura.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya había pasado una semana desde esa fatídica noche. La daga lanzada por Bellatrix había dado muerte a Dobby, el elfo doméstico. Y Hermione tendría una marca eterna en el brazo por ser una sangre sucia, esa mujer era un monstruo. Tarde o temprano pagaría todas sus fechorías.

Su mente divagaba mientras sus ojos estaban pegados en el paisaje que tenía en frente: un mar tranquilo el cual observaba por la ventana de la casa de Bill y Fleur y recordaba la mirada desesperada de Draco por intentar salvarla, aunque ella sabía que nada podía hacer pues sus padres estaban ante todo. Ella habría hecho lo mismo. Sabía que Draco había experimentado el mismo dolor físico que ella. Si bien el hechizo que él había realizado no resultó como lo hubiese querido, es decir, recibir solo él el dolor, logró este fuera compartido y eso alivianó la carga de ella, que en el fondo era lo que Draco quería, evitar a toda costa ese dolor durante los torturadores momentos en que fue sometida por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero a pesar todos los horrores vividos, el hecho de volver a ver a Draco la hacía sentir viva y con ganas de que todo pronto pasara para poder estar juntos nuevamente. Si Draco iba a juicio, estaba dispuesta a declarar en su favor y contar todo lo ocurrido. Estaba segura que su declaración tendría peso, siempre poniéndose en el mejor de los escenarios: que Voldemort fuese derrotado. Pero si no, mejor ni pensarlo…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Día sábado. Primera semana de mayo y la tarde parecía más fría de lo común. Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando Draco estaba a su habitación, intentando estudiar uno de los libros que su madre le había enviado, cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta.

—Entra Zabini, la puerta está abierta… Y si no, ya sabes… —su amigo Blaise ingresó al dormitorio con un ejemplar de El Profeta (edición vespertina) y lo arrojó a la mesa de estudio.

Draco lo tomó y lo primero que vio fue el titular: «Gringotts asaltada por el Indeseable N°1 y sus secuaces: la bóveda de los Lestrange esta tarde fue asaltada por Harry Potter y…» Rió y dejó caer nuevamente el diario en la mesa.

—¿Qué se traen esos? ¿Ahora son ladrones?

—No lo creo, Zabini. Andan en otra cosa —respondió Draco dejando de lado el libro muggle titulado: «Biología y bioquímica molecular» y sin que su amigo se diera cuenta colocó el texto de encantamientos sobre éste—. Creo que andan tras algo que pueda derrotar a Quien-Tú-Sabes.

—Espero lo logren. ¿Y tú? ¿Has sabido algo? Con todo lo que ocurre es muy probable que tengamos una batalla y pronto.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Afuera está atestado de dementores, hombres lobos y seguidores del Señor Tenebroso—. Draco se puso de pie y miró por la ventana hacia los alrededores del castillo y, efectivamente, a lo lejos se podía ver que el lugar estaba repleto de seguidores de Voldemort a la espera de alguna señal—. Creo que él sabe los siguientes pasos de Potter… o los presiente, y quizá venga a Hogwarts. Creo que hay que estar preparados.

—¿Qué haremos si nos ordena matar a Potter, a Granger o a Weasley?

—No lo sé. Esta situación se nos escapa de las manos, Blaise. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro: a Potter no lo podemos matar nosotros, creo que hay un lazo entre él y el Señor Tenebroso por eso él lo quiere hacer. En cuanto a los otros dos, pues yo no he matado a nadie (los intentos que hice el año pasado, ninguno resultó…) y no creo que lo quiera hacer otra vez. Sinceramente estoy cansado, es muy posible que me lleve un avada de regalo.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. Antes me aniquilo yo mismo, a condenar mi alma matando a personas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aquella misma tarde, Hermione caminaba por un túnel junto a Ron, que la llevaba de la mano. Adelante lo hacía Harry al lado de Neville Longbottom quien le explicaba sobre el cierre de los pasadizos secretos y de cómo era la enseñanza en el Hogwarts de la actualidad.

Aquél día sería inolvidable, tanto por lo inverosímil de los hechos ocurridos, como por lo cansada que suponía que lo terminaría. A esa hora, no veía señales de poder sentarse un rato o dormir unas horas.

Durante la mañana, junto a Ron, Harry y Griphook, el duende que habían rescatado de las mazmorras de los Malfoy, habían asaltado la bóveda de los Lestrange en el Banco Mágico de Gringotts, consiguiendo otro Horrocrux, que era la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, este duende los traicionó, adivinando que ellos lo pensaban jugar sucio, así que les arrebató la espada Gryffindor, que él les había pedido como pago por sus servicios (ayudarlos a ingresar a las bóvedas subterráneas del banco mágico) e intentó entregarlos a los guardia. Pero, como en otras oportunidades, lograron huir, esta vez con la ayuda de un dragón ciego que estaba prisionero en el banco. Con tal acción se liberaron ellos mismos y dieron libertad al animal.

Luego de aquello, decidieron ir al Hogwarts porque Harry estaba seguro que el quinto horrocrux estaba allí y que tenía algo que ver con Ravenclaw. Con la ayuda de Aberforth Dumbledore lograron escapar de los mortífagos en Hogsmeade para luego ingresar por un pasadizo secreto dispuesto en un cuadro en la casa del hermano del ex director de Hogwarts, siguiendo a Neville.

Harry, luego de exponer la situación a la profesora McGonagall, esta sostuvo una fuerte discusión con el director Snape, quien, luego de intentar agredirla, salió huyendo del castillo. Por lo tanto la nueva directora despertó a todo el alumnado y profesorado e instruyó la protección inmediata del colegio.

Al castillo llegaron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y otros tantos magos que se oponían a Voldemort dispuestos a defender como fuera el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Hacia entrada la noche, Voldemort, a través de un hechizo, logró que todos escucharan su petitorio para que le entregaran a Harry Potter, pero en lugar de eso, la directora le dio a Harry todas las garantías para que buscara lo que necesitaba dentro del castillo.

Fue así que con la ayuda de Luna Lovegood logró averiguar quién podría saber el paradero de la diadema de Rowena, que hasta ahora era el único objeto que reunía las características de un horrocrux.

Entre tanto Hermione y Ron habían logrado ingresar a la cámara de los secretos, pues este último había logrado imitar los sonidos guturales de Harry cuando éste hablaba pársel, el lenguaje de las serpientes. De allí extrajeron algunos colmillos del basilisco que Harry derrotó en segundo año y con ello destruyeron la copa de Hufflepuff.

Luego, en medio de la batalla (que ya a esa altura era una batalla declarada) Hermione y Ron se encontraron con Harry que venía de haber hablado con la Dama Gris, es decir, el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw (hija de Rowena) quien le había dicho que la diadema (que definitivamente era el otro horrocrux) se encontraba en la sala multipropósito.

Antes de ir su búsqueda y, en un impulso que ni ella misma lo pudo controlar, Hermione saltó a los brazos de Ron, con una alegría tremenda, al escuchar a su amigo decir que había que salvar a los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en las cocinas del colegio. Sin quererlo y sin pensarlo siquiera, lo besó. Pero jamás pensó que Ron le devolvería ese beso con tanto deseo, que hasta la levantó del piso con el abrazo que le dio. En fin, hacía tiempo que Ron intentaba que Hermione lo perdonara por haberlos abandonado en plena búsqueda de los horrocruxes así que cuando ella lo abrazó de inmediato buscó su boca y la besó. ¡Qué alegría era por fin besar a su amiga, aunque él ya no la miraba como amiga!

En cambio Hermione, apenas besó a Ron, ya estaba arrepentida. ¡Ella amaba a Draco! ¿Cómo es que pudo ser tan débil y actuar así? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era obvio que Draco debía haber estado con otras chicas durante la separación. Pero ella… ella ¡no! Su plan no era sumar chicos a su lista para luego presentarse ante Draco como si nada.

Cerca de ellos estaba Megara, lista para lucha y en medio de los rayos que iban y venían vio la escena. Su corazón se estrujó de tristeza. Su amigo Draco amaba a esa chica que ahora estaba en los brazos de otro, mientras Harry Potter los miraba con cara de estar diciendo —Dejen de hacer eso y sigamos en lo nuestro— Pero no sería ella quien se lo dijera a Draco. No era ese tipo de mujeres que gustaban del cotilleo. Giró sobre sí misma y blandió la varita. Unos cuantos mortífagos mataría. Si bien la lucha entre Potter y Voldemort, poco le importaba, lo único que estaba en su mente era la venganza, mejor si entre los que mataba estaba ese par que la había violado. Sabía que no los reconocería, así que mortífago que tuviera cerca, muerte segura era para ellos. No tendría piedad con ninguno. De algo que sirvieran las últimas clases de defensa personal que estuvo tomando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo, Draco Malfoy se disponía a regresar a casa. Esa era la orden de su madre y de Lucius. No lo querían en el castillo a la hora del ataque. Así que con un conjuro había logrado enviar todas sus pertenencias a la mansión y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, llegaron a su habitación Crabble y Goyle.

Crabble, que por el solo hecho de ostentar el título no agradable de mortífago, tenía ínfulas de ser superior, fue quien habló:

—Así que abandonas el barco, ¿no, cobarde?

—Cumplo órdenes. Solo eso —respondió no dando importancia al adjetivo utilizado. No quería entrar en una confrontación.

—¿Y dejas que tu amada sangre sucia que pelee por ti?

—¿De quién hablas?

—¡Ja! ¿Qué? ¿Entonces tienes a más de una sangre sucia en tus arcas, Malfoy? Me refiero a O'dowell, ¿a quién más?

Draco inspiró fuerte. Hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, Megara no sabía nada acerca de defensa en contra de artes oscuras o su conocimiento era básico, es más, ella nunca fue miembro del ED. Por otro lado, en efecto se sentía cobarde, pero prefería quedar como tal que luchar en favor de Voldemort

—Bueno, y entonces ¿a qué vienen? —preguntó desafiante.

—Vamos tras de Potter y sus dos perritos falderos. Si se lo entregamos al Señor Tenebroso, estaremos congraciados con él por siempre. Así que tú nos acompañarás. Si no, nosotros mismos le diremos al Señor Tenebroso tus andanzas con esa gente y por supuesto tu deseo de desertar, ¡maldito cobarde!

Crabble apuntó con la varita directo al pecho de Draco. Éste conocía muy bien al grandulón, que solo actuaba, no pensaba. Y estaba seguro que era muy capaz de asesinarlo allí mismo si no lo obedecía.

—¿Tienes tu varita, Malfoy? —preguntó Goyle, abriendo la puerta para salir.

—Sí —respondió pero ambos rieron.

—Todos sabemos que Potter te desarmó ¿no?, y en tu propia casa —agregó mientras continuaba amenazándolo con varita en ristre. Luego hizo un movimiento con esta, para indicar a Draco que iniciara la marcha.

—Tengo la de mi madre —corrigió.

—¡Pobre bruja estúpida! Con un hijo cobarde y para colmo, ella queda desarmada.

—No insultes a mi madre. Es una bruja excepcional que no necesita varita.

—No estás en posición de contradecirme, Malfoy… Goyle, ¿dónde dijiste que escuchaste que iría el famoso trío?

—A la Sala Multipropósito.

—¿Ves Malfoy? Hemos aprendido a hacer hechizos desilusionadores a la perfección. Así que pasamos desapercibidos en cualquier lugar. ¡Andando! Tengo planeado matar a un par y al otro entregarlo medio muerto al Señor Tenebroso.

Draco sabía que tendría que ser él quien atacara primero. Jamás permitiría que uno de los grandulones hiriera o asesinara a Hermione o a sus amigos, que no eran de su agrado, pero eran amigos de su amada Mía.

Cuando los tres ingresaron a la Sala Multipropósito, allí ya estaba Harry. Hermione y Ronald debían encontrarse cerca, buscando algo. Draco intentó comenzar un diálogo con Harry respecto de la varita que este último le había arrebatado, solicitando que le devolviera la suya, con eso intentaría ganar tiempo y evitar que Hermione o Weasley llegaran al lugar. Sin embargo, lo hicieron antes de lo esperado y, en una fracción de segundo, sintió una rabia enorme verla a ella y a Ron tomados de la mano. ¡Se habían besado!, lo pudo ver simplemente en el rostro de Ron: un rostro bobo que juraba que con un beso ya tenía novia. No quiso mirar a Hermione, sinceramente estaba enojado con ella.

Y ella se dio cuenta que Draco se había enterado. Conocía muy bien esa mirada y lo delataba. — ¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?— Esa era su voz interna que la increpaba una y otra vez, pero Draco eso no lo iba a oír. Estaba celoso y herido, y ella era la causante sin mayor apelación.

En medio de esa milésima de segundo en que los celos y la decepción afloraron en Draco, Crabble, sin mediar provocación alguna y sin una palabra de por medio, lanzó una maldición asesina a Hermione quien la pudo esquivar… una vez… ¡dos veces! ¡Ese estúpido grandulón hablaba en serio! Y luego, para intentar matarlos a todos, convocó con su varita un Fuego Demoniaco que en unos instantes tenía todo envuelto en llamas. Crabble estaba verdaderamente fuera de sí, al igual que su fuego ya que se le escapó de las manos apenas lo hubo realizado.

Al parecer Harry había encontrado lo que buscaba y los tres montaron en unas escobas que allí encontraron a fin de salir del lugar y evitar morir calcinados. Tanto Draco como los otros dos intentaron también huir, pero ellos no tenían escapatoria. Comenzaron a buscar algún lugar en donde refugiarse, mas no había ninguno. Su destino estaba escrito. Allí sus cuerpos se carbonizarían y el polvo de éstos se uniría a los restos de lo que un día fue la Sala Multipropósito.

Mientras escalaban una pila de pupitres ya incendiados, Crabble resbaló y se precipitó al mar de llamas del fondo. Moría de la peor manera: quemado vivo. Draco y Goyle sabían que les esperaba el mismo destino. En algún momento los pupitres de más abajo cederían y ellos caerían a las llamas. Resignados a su destino, no les quedaba más nada que esperar. No obstante, no contaban con que Harry, Ron o Hermione regresaran por ellos. Pensó que ella creía que él tenía todo planeado, pero no era así. Esa situación había sido generada por su amigo (o casi amigo) ya muerto. Espera que ella así lo entendiera y no pensara que él quería matar a sus amigos o a ella.

Harry subió a Draco en su escoba y Goyle, herido, fue llevado por Ron en la suya. En tanto Hermione guio al grupo hacia la salida.

Lograron salir de la sala incendiada y mientras Draco tosía, intentando sacar el hollín de sus pulmones, vio como Harry y los otros observaban la diadema vieja que se destruía por sí sola. Luego escuchó a Hermione decir que debió ser el fuego maligno o endemoniado había cooperado en ello y que ahora solo quedaba la serpiente. Sintió que Hermione lo miró e intentó avanzar donde él, pero se contuvo. Él también la miró a los ojos pero ella giró sobre sí, dándole la espalda. Entendió entonces que ellos tenían algo muy importante que hacer (o seguir haciendo). Lo malo fue que pudo observar cómo Weasley la tomaba nuevamente de la mano para sacarla de allí. Quiso comunicarse con ella intentando conectar su mente pero fue imposible, había mucho ruido que impedía la concentración. Además él estaba muy cansado y ella preocupada por algo más peligroso e importante. Debía sentirse horrible, pensando que él había planeado todo aquello y debía creer que sabía que Crabble la iba a matar o que recibía órdenes de él, como solía hacer en los cursos anteriores.

Luego de aquello los tres decidieron ir tras Voldemort para acabar con el último horrocrux, la serpiente llamada Nagini. Allí en la Casa de los Gritos fueron testigos de cómo Voldemort aniquilaba a Snape y lo dejaba para que muriera desangrado. Cuando el caído profesor quedó solo, los tres ingresaron para intentar auxiliarlo, pero ya era tarde… no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, el ex director, logró hablar y decir a Harry que rescatase sus recuerdos. El muchacho así lo hizo y logró guardar unas lágrimas en un frasco que Hermione traía entre sus cosas. Minutos más tarde, Harry logró ver aquellos recuerdos en el Pensadero de Dumbledore, aprovechando el cese momentáneo fuego ordenado por Voldemort para que los combatientes pudieran atender a sus víctimas y para que Potter se entregara por voluntad propia.

Tal espacio concedió a Harry el tiempo necesario para ver los recuerdos de Snape y enterarse de la verdad.

En ese Pensadero Harry entendió que él era el séptimo horrocrux, aquél que Voldemort nunca quiso crear y que Snape, lejos de ser un traidor y un asesino, era el más fiel seguidor de Dumbledore y que en sus años de adolescencia se enamoró de Lily Evans, la madre de Harry, amor que hasta el día de su muerte le profesó.

Dado lo anterior, Harry decidió entregarse voluntariamente a su destino: ser asesinado por el mismo Lord Voldemort. Con ello detendría la batalla y evitaría más muertes. Hasta ese momento habían caído varios mortífagos, pero también muchos amigos: Fred Weasley, Reamus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey y otros más que Harry no conocía. No se podía imaginar el dolor que en estos momentos estaba sufriendo la familia Weasley, la angustia con la que iba a crecer el hijo de Lupin y Tonks… y los padres de Colin cuando se enteraran de la muerte del niño. Eso debía acabar y estaba en sus manos que eso terminara pronto.

Luego de despedirse de Ronald y Hermione, comprendiendo su destino, se encaminó hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Todo estaba silencioso ahora en el castillo y Hermione y Ron se encontraban sentados en una de las escalas. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, llorando porque sabía perfectamente qué le iba a suceder a Harry.

Detrás de ellos, en el piso superior, Draco veía como Mía estaba en brazos de otro. Apuñó la mano para no hacer una escena e ir directamente al rostro de Weasley y darle un buen derechazo. O también, de tomar a Hermione y largarse con ella de una vez por todas. No podía. No debía… su madre… su padre… los amaba, pero… ¿ellos harían eso por él? Su madre, sí. ¿Y Lucius? Conociéndolo, jamás. Pero Narcisa le habría dicho que luchara por Hermione, que se fuera lejos con ella. Sin embargo no era capaz. No debía dejar a sus padres. ¿Eso era cobardía? ¿O valor? Con ninguna de las dos categorías se sentía identificado. Era solo la responsabilidad de ser hijo y de afrontar sus actos. Giró y regresó al salón en donde estaba Nott parapetado, intentando huir de la batalla. No quería morir, no quería matar a nadie, menos luchar por un desquiciado al que muchos seguían y temían.

Así pasó un par de horas, hasta que ya había amanecido y era día domingo 03 de mayo, cuando Draco, Nott y Zabini, mientras dormitaban en una de las salas, escucharon un griterío de algarabía y algunos gritos de terror. Draco de inmediato se puso de pie y miró por la ventana que daba a la entrada del castillo. Pudo observar que venía haciendo su ingreso Voldemort, detrás de él su séquito de seguidores y todos mostraban rostros de satisfacción. Bellatrix daba saltitos de alegría y al lado de ella, sus padres: Lucius totalmente abatido y Narcisa que se veía nerviosa. Lo peor era lo estaba por ver. El semigigante cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Harry Potter y Voldemort se vanagloriaba con su muerte. Debía bajar inmediatamente, eso no pintaba para nada bien.

—Han matado a Potter.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blaise sentado junto a Nott. Ambos se pusieron en alerta. Voldemort había ganado y todo estaba perdido.

—Bajemos —Draco salió delante de sus amigos.

Los tres, totalmente desilusionados, bajaron a la entrada del castillo. Draco nuevamente vio a Hermione abrazada por Ron, ambos lloraban mientras Voldemort pregonaba el nuevo orden mágico y se alegraba de la muerte de Harry Potter.

Pero en un instante, no se dio cuenta cómo, Neville Longbottom había sacado del Sombrero Seleccionador la espada de Gryffindor y había dado muerte a la serpiente, mascota de Voldemort, Harry había saltado de los brazos de Hagrid y comenzaba nuevamente una pelea entre ambos…

Algunos mortífagos se esfumaban, otros seres huían… Y Voldemort estaba desvalido y solo. Hasta sus padres avanzaron donde estaba Draco y quedaron a su lado. Narcisa lo abrazó llorando.

—Le dije que Harry estaba muerto, pero yo sabía que estaba vivo —dijo Narcisa al oído de su hijo—. Lo hice porque pensaba que tú estabas en peligro.

—Tranquila madre, yo estoy bien.

En ese momento hubo silencio: Harry y Voldemort se batían a duelo y ambas varitas entraban en contacto. Voldemort estaba totalmente fuera de sí porque se sabía en desventaja. Jamás imaginó que al matar a Harry Potter (o intentar hacerlo), eliminaba él mismo uno de sus horrocruxes y ahora no tenía nada. Perdía… perdía vitalidad y, de repente, el rayo de luz de la varita de Harry Potter invadió la suya y el calor comenzó subir por su mano. Luego… oscuridad. Voldemort había sido destruido.

Más tarde, Draco se hallaba en una esquina de los restos de lo que fue el gran comedor de Hogwarts, veía a lo lejos cómo Hermione consolaba a Weasley por la muerte de uno de los gemelos y a Potter hablar con Lovegood. Al parecer «El niño que vivió», lo único que quería era descansar, igual que él…

—Draco, Narcisa… vámonos a casa. Hay algo que hacer y pronto, a mí me vendrán a buscar los aurores del ministerio. Ustedes deben escapar, ahora. Luego será demasiado tarde.

—Padre, yo voy a enfrentar lo que sigue.

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —agregó Lucius—. Andando.

—Pe…

—Vamos, hijo. Tu padre tiene razón. Tú no tienes culpa de lo que ha sucedido.

Se puso de pie para salir con sus padres. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Todo el colegio lo señalaría por siempre como el mortífago.

—¡Draco! —era Megara que estaba detrás de él, toda sucia y despeinada, el pantalón estaba rasgado y tenía una herida profunda en la mano.

—Estás herida.

—No es nada.

—Creo que mejor hablamos en otro momento, ahora me voy con mis padres.

—Yo también me voy, Draco.

—¿Te vas?

—Así es. Dejo este mundo que me ha quitado tanto. Veo que las cosas están cada vez peor, así que vuelvo a ser yo. Una simple muggle. Luché y maté a unos cuantos mortífagos y hombres lobos, pero ya está bien… eso no me orgullece para nada y por lo mismo, pienso que es hora de irme.

—Quisiera ayudarte —Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos. Esa chica era especial. Inspiraba todo su respeto y cariño—. Déjame ayudarte, puedo borrar…

—Ni lo intentes… Yo misma me hechicé para que nunca nadie quisiera borrar lo que viví esa noche. ¿Sabes por qué, Malfoy? Para nunca olvidar que soy mujer. Para nunca olvidar que el delito que se cometió conmigo fue por ser mujer… no por ser hija de muggles ni nada parecido. Fue un delito de discriminación y de género. Fue por mi sexo, por mi falta de fuerza física, por no saber defenderme. Como dije, solo por ser mujer, porque si yo hubiese sido... no sé… más grande, incluso poco afeminada, no me habrían atacado esos asquerosos. Esto es un tema de género que jamás pienso olvidar. Espero que mi experiencia algún día sirva para salvar a otras.

—Eres admirable. Deseo que te vaya muy bien a dónde vas.

—En el mundo muggle me mimetizaré con ellos y olvidaré la magia. Pero si algún día me necesitas, no dudes en mandarme cualquier lechuza gavilana, ellas me aman y me encontrarán en cualquier lugar. Adiós Draco Malfoy —finalizó abrazando a su amigo. Draco la besó en la frente.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Meg.

—Y yo a ti. No dejes jamás a Mía, lucha por ella. Y estoy segura que ella no se tomó la poción. No te sigas martirizando por ello. Sé fuerte, amigo — dijo al oído de Draco antes de separarse.

Hermione desde lejos vio cómo Draco abrazaba a esa chica, a quien no logró ver el rostro y luego con su familia hacía abandono del castillo. Debía dejarlo hacer sus cosas. Se veía abatido y triste. Sabía que lo que se venía para él no era nada agradable pero ella estaría allí para apoyarlo en todo momento.

—Ven, Hermione, acompañemos a Harry —Ron tomó su mano y la guio hasta donde estaba Harry, esperándolos.


	12. Leña y Fuego

_Siempre serás la niña que me llene el alma como mar_

 _inquieto como mar en calma siempre tan lejana como el horizonte._

 _Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios solo queda el eco de mi desengaño,_

 _sigo aquí en mis sueños de seguirte amando. Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será,_

 _si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento_ "

* * *

Hacía poco rato que la batalla había culminado dejando tras su paso, dolor, destrucción, sufrimiento y muerte. Pero en su corazón solo había espacio para un nombre: Hermione Granger. Deseaba estar con ella, quería besarla, amarla una y otra vez. Sin miedos, sin problemas… tranquila y libremente, pues ya no había nada qué temer.

Estaba cansado de toda la manipulación vivida y por lo tanto, no iba a seguir permitiendo que Lucius comandara su vida una vez más. Se detuvo en seco en la entrada a la mansión Malfoy ya que acababan de aparecerse allí, los tres: Lucius, Narcisa y él, luego de salir del castillo Hogwarts.

—Tengo algo que hacer antes. Ya regreso —les dijo y no esperó respuesta, retrocedió unos pasos para evitar que su padre lo tomara del brazo e interrumpiera sus planes.

—¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! —Lucius intentó detenerlo pero su hijo ya no estaba.

Draco sabía a donde debía ir: regresaría a Hogwarts. Afortunadamente todavía el hechizo que lo autorizaba a aparecer y desaparecer en los dominios del colegio estaba activo, así que aprovechando la multitud y el movimiento al interior del colegio, subió tranquilamente los escalones. Iría a la oficina de la nueva directora del colegio, en donde suponía que estaban los tres.

Efectivamente, se posicionó detrás de una columna y vio que Hermione y Ronald salían del despacho de Minerva McGonagall. Weasley cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta, parecía que no quería hacer ruido.

—Dejemos que descanse —dijo Ron, refiriéndose a Harry quien se había quedado dormido al interior del despacho.

—Yo también tengo sueño, Ron. Iré al que antes era mi cuarto…

— Bien, descansa. Yo iré con mis padres. Hay que ver lo del funeral de Fred. Si te quedas dormida… tranquila… luego te vas directo a La Madriguera, ¿sí? Duerme todo lo que necesites. Mi madre y George creo que son los más afectados y necesitarán de todo nuestro apoyo y cariño… y para eso debemos estar bien —agregó con tristeza.

A Draco también le dio una punzada en el pecho, algo parecido a la angustia. No sabía lo que era tener un hermano, pero debía ser muy doloroso perder a uno. Compartía plenamente el sufrimiento del que (se lo había jurado) nunca sería su amigo.

Vio que ambos caminaron por el escalón, sin tomarse de la mano. Luego se separaron dándose un tibio abrazo y Hermione siguió sola en busca de la torre en donde estaba la casa Gryffindor. Su caminar era lento y cabizbajo. Suponía que iba llorando o que debía estar muy cansada, pero no por eso evitaría que él se le acercara. Ya estaba aburrido de verla de lejos y sin poder tocarla, a un paso de ella y sin poder sentirla.

Draco la siguió silencioso pero al ver que ella aceleró el paso, él se apresuró a darle alcance, ya que en cualquier momento la podía perder al ingresar por uno de los cuadros que daba a su casa, así que apenas la tuvo a un paso, le tomó los hombros e hizo que girara hacia él.

Ella se sorprendió y pegó un gritito, pero al verlo su rostro se tranquilizó y sonrió.

—Tú vienes conmigo —dijo en tono autoritario, tomándole la mano para desaparecer con ella. Era tanto el cansancio que Hermione tenía, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por negarse. Solo se dejó llevar por el hombre que ella amaba. Pero, ¿a dónde la conducía? El trayecto era muy largo y mientras avanzaban Draco la tenía pegada a su cuerpo y ella le correspondió cruzando sus brazos por su espalda, colocando su rostro al pecho de él.

Al fin sus pies tocaron suelo. Ya conocía ese lugar: los colores, la iluminación, el piso alfombrado, el olor a encierro… pero por sobre todo, el ambiente de tranquilidad y quietud. Era el departamento de Andrómeda.

—Estamos en…

—Sí amor, en nuestro nido. ¡No soporto más esta lejanía, ven!

—¿No me vas a lanzar una maldición asesina? —Hermione puso ambas manos en el pecho de él.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo justo cuando la iba a besar y cayó en la cuenta: Hermione se refería a lo ocurrido en la sala multipropósito.

—Ese par solo querían congraciarse con Quien-Tú-Sabes.

—Voldemort, ya no hay que temer a ese nombre. Al fin está muerto.

—Y nosotros libres, Hermione.

—No has respondido lo que te pregunté —Draco tomó su mano y la besó.

—Sabes que no te haría daño, tuve que acompañarlos, quería evitar que los asesinara. Pero jamás imaginé que el estúpido de Crabble tirara a matar a la primera, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

—Mmm por el momento no se me ocurre ninguna.

—Entonces, amor mío no perdamos más el tiempo, por favor…

Con toda la pasión del mundo devoró nuevamente los labios de Hermione. Ambos estaban ávidos de amor, candentes de cariño y deseosos de sentirse, que no les importó estar sin bañarse o cansados. Se amaban demasiado para reparar en esos detalles. Era mucho tiempo sin tocarse y sin poder expresar con sus cuerpos todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Draco se quitó el saco y la corbata y Hermione lo ayudó a sacar la camisa que estaba aprisionada por el pantalón.

Él le quitó el sweater que ella traía quedando al descubierto un sostén rojo de encaje.

—Eres preciosa, Mía. Solo mía…

—Draco te amo… te amo tanto… Pero deberíamos bañarnos antes —Draco la miró divertido.

—¡Al diablo con eso! Luego nos metemos juntos a la ducha. Te deseo demasiado como para esperar más tiempo.

—Y tú no sabes cuánto te amo yo.

La besó pero mientras lo hacía, sus hábiles manos quitado el sostén, dejando libres y en contacto directo con sus manos, los suaves y redondeados pechos de Hermione. No lo pensó dos veces y su boca descendió unos centímetros y los besó una y otra vez, saboreándolos por completo.

No hubo tiempo de llegar hasta la cama. Juntos se tiraron en la alfombra, en donde se terminaron de quitar la ropa que les estorbaba.

Draco no quiso realizar ningún jueguito, ni Hermione se lo permitiría, solo quería penetrarla una y otra vez. Sentirse en casa con la única mujer que amaba y deseaba en el mundo. Y ella lo único que quería era tenerlo dentro, sentirse poseída por su único y verdadero amor, aquel amor de pasión y deseo, aquel amor de verdad.

Hermione gritó de placer al sentirlo completamente dentro de sí. Sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de él y cada músculo se contraía en el cuerpo de ambos durante el vaivén de placer en el que ambos se encontraban envueltos.

El gemido máximo del orgasmo en ambos llegó al mismo tiempo, solo un par de minutos después de haber llegado al departamento.

Desnudos en la alfombra, Hermione reposaba en el pecho de Draco. Sabían lo que les había sucedido. La pasión… el fuego… el deseo… se apoderó de ellos y no medió diálogo alguno en la entrega de hacía unos instantes, solo sus cuerpos lograron expresar sus sentimientos y el deseo profundo de amarse como hombre y mujer.

—Draco aún tenía la respiración entre cortada y su pulso estaba acelerado. Hermione guardaba silencio porque si se atrevía a emitir algún sonido, estaba segura que su voz saldría rasposa ya que tenía la boca seca de tantos besos. Hasta le ardía labio, al parecer en medio del deseo Draco la había mordido.

—Creo que la temperatura se nos subió a ambos —dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione. Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en el pecho. Luego lo miró.

—Creo que fue porque estuvimos separados mucho tiempo.

—Tanto, que te pusiste de novia con el zanahorio…

Otra vez. No podía callarse y esperar otro momento para hablar. Eso de ser Malfoy… Ahora fue Hermione quien lo miró divertida. Un beso era solo eso… un beso… no significaba nada. Aunque claro, ella de todas formas se sintió «infiel» al hacerlo, pero sabía que eso quedaría allí, no prosperaría porque ella no amaba a Ronald Weasley.

—¿Zanahorio? ¿Te refieres a Ron?

—No, a Neville —respondió en tono de burla—. ¡Claro que a él me refiero! ¡Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta!

—¿Estás celoso? Pero yo te amo a ti, no a…

—¿Y por qué lo besaste? —no la dejó terminar de hablar.

—Porque me dio la gana —respondió desafiante. Le encantaba ver el rostro de Draco haciendo una pequeña escenita de celos.

—Así de simple… ¿con que te dio la gana? ¡Mira tú! —intentó ponerse serio y así logró dejar a Hermione debajo de él nuevamente, separando sus piernas para encajar justo en medio—. ¿Y esto? —comenzó a moverse nuevamente sobre Hermione intentando ingresar otra vez en el cuerpo de ella—. Esto no te lo hace el tipo ese —añadió con un poco de morbo.

—¡Draco basta! ¡Tengo sueño! Además quiero darme una ducha.

—No, hasta que me digas por qué le diste un beso a ése —Draco comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos al punto que logró que Hermione diera un pequeño gemido.

—Draco… ¡Ay! ¡Sé más suave! ¡No! ¡Ya, suéltame! —pero él no la escuchó y aumentó el ritmo… ya había vuelto a ingresar en ella.

—Dime que no lo amas.

—No lo amo… Draco… No… ¡Ay…! ¡Yo te amo a ti! Pero si no me sueltas o eres más delicado… te juro que…

La boca de Draco volvió a invadir a la suya… No, no tenía escapatoria, lo único que le quedaba era responder nuevamente... Aunque el piso fuera duro y estuviera cansada, no desperdiciaría ningún momento sin sentirse mujer al lado de Draco.

Un rato más tarde estaba dándose una reparadora ducha… dejando que el agua tibia limpiara su piel y la relajara. A su lado llegó Draco, que luego de dormitar unos minutos en la alfombra decidió hacerle compañía a Hermione.

—¿Por qué me dejaste tirado en el piso? —preguntó besándole el cuello y mojándose un poco con el chorro de agua. Hermione se sorprendió gratamente al sentirlo pegado a su piel.

—Estabas dormido, no quise te molestar —giró para quedar frente a él, mientras el agua los mojaba a ambos.

—No sé cómo pude vivir sin ti todos estos meses. Muéstrame tu brazo —Hermione sabía a qué se refería y le enseñó el brazo izquierdo en donde estaba marca dejada por Bellatrix—. Qué bueno que esa bruja esté muerta, ¿cómo fue? No vi cuando…

—Fue Molly Weasley… Bellatrix intentó agredir a Ginny y Molly solo defendió a su hija— Draco asintió. Qué bueno que esa bruja ya no los molestaría más, ni Voldemort.

—Dame el jabón, por favor —Hermione giró y le entregó una barra, cosas que ella traía en su bolsito de cuentas.

Ambos se ducharon juntos pero fue Hermione quien terminó antes. Ya se había lavado el cabello y quería secárselo antes de acostarse. Habían acordado dormir un par de horas antes de regresar.

Luego que su cabello quedara aceptablemente seco, se colocó una ligera camisola de seda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y se tiró en la cama. Llevaba casi cuarenta horas sin dormir y su cuerpo ya no daba más. A eso debía sumar el gasto de energía junto a Draco… y eso sí que la había dejado exhausta. ¡Draco era incansable!

Un par de minutos más tarde él salió de la ducha con la toalla en su cadera y la vio acostada, profundamente dormida sobre las cobijas. Luego de secarse, buscó una manta delgada y cubrió a Hermione con éste, acostándose él al lado de ella. ¡Eso era el verdadero cielo! Tenerla en sus brazos, haberla hecho suya otra vez, no tenía precio, luego de haber vivido tantos horrores, al fin podían estar juntos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos también cayó en un sueño profundo…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Hermione y Draco habían aparecido en las cercanías de La Madriguera. Tal como se lo había indicado Ron antes de despedirse de ella en el castillo. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando salieron del departamento. Habían dormido toda la tarde y entrada la noche decidieron que era hora de regresar. Si la muerte no le hubiese afectado tan de cerca, ella se habría quedado toda la noche con Draco, tal como él quería, pero luego comprendió que Hermione debía estar al lado de los Weasley en ese momento de tanto dolor.

—Sí Mía, estaré bien. Ahora debo ir a casa, a ver cómo va todo. Supongo que luego me encarcelarán, no sé… —lo dijo con tal naturalidad como quien dice que está lloviendo.

—¡No digas eso por favor! —ella lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente pegándose a su pecho.

—Mía… Mía... Tranquila, no he matado a nadie y eso juega a mi favor. Sé que podré salir libre, ¿sí? Así que tú tranquila. Acompaña a los Weasley porque ellos te necesitan. Después me mandas una lechuza para que venga por ti y vayamos a la casa de tus padres, para que les puedas regresar la memoria, ¿te parece? Ahora nada nos separará.

—Te amo, Draco.

—Lo sé. ¡Ah!, y nada de andar con «impulsos» para besar a algún Weasley, ¿entendido? Tú eres mía… mi novia —se lo dijo realmente serio, haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

—¿Tu novia? —era la primera vez que Draco decía eso y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir a mil por segundo, ¿tendría un novio formal de una vez?

—¿Y qué si no, Hermione? Por fin podremos estar juntos. La guerra terminó y ya ambos somos mayores de edad, así que podemos decidir lo que queramos y lo que yo quiero es estar siempre contigo —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Tengo miedo de la reacción de muchos, si se enteran…

—Esperaremos un poco para darlo a conocer, es todo muy reciente. Mientras tanto y, como lo habíamos acordado, estaremos en contacto vía lechuza y nos veremos en el departamento de Andrómeda, ¿sí? Es decir, nuestro departamento —Hermione sonrió.

—Sí, así será.

—Debes irte, Hermione. Te esperan.

—Draco, sinceramente tengo mucho miedo que te apresen.

—Está claro que eso ocurrirá, tendré que ir a juicio, junto con otros mortífagos pero estoy tranquilo, Mía. Ya te lo he dicho yo no he asesinado a nadie.

—Declararé en tu favor.

—No, no te expondré a ello.

—Lo haré quieras o no. Sabes que soy testaruda —Draco rió. La conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz.

—Y te amo por ello. Anda. Deben estar preocupados por ti pero, espera… —dijo tomando su mano—. Espero verte mañana.

—Ahí estaré.

—¿Segura que no nos pueden ver? —preguntó mirando hacia La Madriguera.

—Segura.

—Entonces, ven —la besó nuevamente, era un beso suave en los labios pero con todo el amor que le profesaba. Además debía ser cuidadoso, en medio de la pasión sus besos fueron un poco, salvajes…—. Debo detenerme, si no… nos va a pasar lo mismo que en la alfombra…

—Que en la alfombra… que en la cocina… que en la ducha… que en el sofá… —recordó Hermione riendo y algo ruborizada.

—No hemos probado en el lavavajillas.

—Ni en la nevera.

—Descansa, amor —Hermione soltó la mano de él y caminó hasta La Madriguera.

Draco desapareció. Se iría a la mansión, sabía que lo se venía sería pesado. Y lo peor era tener que enfrentar a sus padres por haberlos dejado solos.

Hermione ingresó a los dominios de La Madriguera y vio que se hallaba armado un toldo de lona negra en el jardín. Sabía de qué se trataba: estaban velando el cuerpo de Fred, ¿qué diría? ¿Le preguntarían en dónde estaba? ¿Sospecharían algo? Ya vería. Dio un par de pasos y escuchó el llanto de Molly y de Ginny y de inmediato un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Ahora tomaba el peso de las cosas. Había muerto un amigo, Fred Weasley y ella encerrada con Draco… haciendo… ¡Es que amaba a Draco y la situación los había separado! Sabía que si Fred supiera lo que pasaba, no se enojaría por eso. Al contrario, le diría: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Yo ya estoy muerto. Así que ándate con tu hurón albino y pásalo genial. Parecía que lo tenía enfrente y la reprendía por haber suspendido lo que podía haber sido unos días maravillosos al término de la guerra junto a Draco Malfoy, su novio.

Avanzó algunos pasos cuando vio que Harry salía de la carpa, cabizbajo y demacrado. Al verla corrió a abrazarla.

—Hermione, ¿en dónde has estado?, pensamos lo peor. Ginny te fue a buscar al dormitorio del castillo y al no encontrarte, creímos que había quedado algún mortífago por ahí y que te había raptado —Hermione, en medio de toda la tristeza, quiso reír y responder: Algo parecido me ocurrió, pero se abstuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —Ronald llegó detrás de Harry—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió en el labio? —reparó de inmediato en el pequeño mordisco que Draco le había dado en medio de toda la pasión. Hermione puso rápidamente un dedo en la boca para tocárselo.

—Recuerdos de la batalla, es todo y sí, estoy bien. Solo que quería estar sola un rato. Han sido días horribles y ya no daba más.

—¿Y cómo fue? Cuando te dejé no me di cuenta que tuvieras eso… —apuntó el labio. Ron seguía insistiendo, parecía que algo sospechaba.

—Bueno… —no encontraba respuesta y antes de que diera una, ya Ron estaba haciendo otra pregunta:

—¿Pero de dónde vienes?

—Pues…

—¡Hermione, hija! Ven, acompáñame.

Molly venía también de la tienda y abrazó a Hermione y se la llevó al interior, sacándola del incómodo interrogatorio al cual Ronald la estaba sometiendo. Allí pudo ver el féretro de su amigo Fred, mas no quiso acercarse. Allí había mucha gente, magos y brujas, dando sus condolencias, pero también hablando de lo que había sido la batalla… otros aprovechaban de comer los diversos platos que solían servir durante los velatorios, pero estaba segura que muchos estaban allí, solo por curiosidad. Querían tener acceso a ella, a Ron y por sobre todo a Harry Potter, ya que todos la miraban.

También pudo ver que en un extremo de la carpa, estaba la profesora McGonagall, ahora Directora Interina de Hogwarts y a algunos profesores.

Mientras observaba a los asistentes, alguien le tomó una fotografía. El flash la hizo pestañear y percatarse que también se encontraba un grupo de reporteros.

—Es para la edición matutina de El Profeta solo nos faltaba la foto suya, señorita Granger. La tercera heroína —dijo el hombrecito pequeño que acompañaba al fotógrafo.

—Déjela tranquila, hombre. Ya tendrá tiempo para entrevistarla —George Weasley, el otro gemelo, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó tan fuerte que ella sintió que la elevaba del piso.

—George, lo siento tanto.

—Ustedes hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer, era seguro que más de alguno caería. En estos momentos también están velando a Reamus y Tonks en la casa de los abuelos de Reamus. Su hijo Teddy está aquí, con nosotros. Mañana el funeral será en conjunto, ¿irás?

—Claro que sí.

George la miró a los ojos y Hermione se sorprendió de esa mirada. Se hallaba muy sensible o el hecho de estar con Draco tanto tiempo la hacía dudar de todo el mundo. Draco le había enseñado que una mirada podía decir muchas cosas y ahora George algo le decía, pero ella no lo lograba descifrar.

—¿Te sientes bien, George? —preguntó. No podía quedarse con la duda.

—Ahora sí. Ya que… bueno, llegaste… ¿Tienes hambre? —en ese momento su estómago la traicionó. Realmente tenía hambre, con Draco solo se habían tomado una taza de té durante el día, en ese departamento no tenían ningún alimento—. Ya veo que sí —ella sonrió—. Te traeré algo. Siéntate, debes estar cansada.

Debía ser la tristeza que lo embargaba o la cantidad de café que había ingerido para que George actuara de esa manera. Sus ojos lo delataban, hinchados y rojos, producto del dolor de la muerte de su hermano.

Al cabo de solo unos segundos George le trajo una bandeja con bollos dulces y unas empanaditas de queso fundido.

—Gracias.

Buscó una silla para acomodarse y de inmediato saboreó un bollo. ¡En su vida había sentido tanta hambre!

Vio que Molly se había acercado al lugar en donde estaba la profesora McGonagall junto a Hagrid y la profesora Sprout.

—Mi querida Molly, siento tanto lo ocurrido —dijo esta última abrazándola.

—Es una tragedia. Lo bueno es que ya Voldemort ha muerto. Minerva, dime, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora con el colegio? Está destruido… ¿qué pasará con las clases?

—Voy a presentar una solicitud al Ministerio de Magia, Molly. Hoy mismo lo haré para suspender el año escolar y retomarlo en septiembre. Habrá que repetir el año, la enseñanza de este último no se condice con la visión de nuestro Colegio. Estaba todo orientado a artes oscuras y gracias a Harry, a tu hijo, la chica Granger y bueno, a toda la Orden eso por fin ha terminado.

Hagrid que observaba, entregó una bandeja de la cual sacaba panecillos a la profesora Sprout y carraspeó pues quería acotar algo.

—Me enteré por un amigo que a Harry y a Ron… bueno también a Hermione, les solicitarán ingresar a la Academia de Aurores.

—¡Oh eso sería una gran pérdida para el colegio, Hagrid!

—Minerva, si mi hijo quiere ir a la Academia de Aurores pues que vaya. Creo que perdí mucho tiempo contradiciendo a Fred en sus travesuras que no quiero que pase lo mismo como mi Ronald.

—¡Oh, Molly! —Minerva abrazó con mucho cariño a su amiga.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco había llegado a su casa. Al ingresar se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado silenciosa y sin rastro de Lucius o Narcisa. También advirtió signos evidentes de lucha y marcas en los muebles. ¿Hubo otra batalla y él se la perdió?

Mientras observaba intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a lo ocurrido, su madre salió de una de las habitaciones superiores y se apoyó el balaustre de la escalera del segundo nivel.

—Tu padre se defendió mucho antes de que lo llevaran los aurores del nuevo ministerio. El antiguo fue desbaratado y muchos miembros de la Orden han asumido como autoridades interinas.

Narcisa hablaba entre sollozos. Estaba pálida, parecía que en el cualquier momento se desvanecería. Draco subió por la escalera y pudo ver que tenía dos cortes en las muñecas y estas sangraban profusamente. Al parecer, su madre se había intentado suicidar, al estilo muggle.

—¡Madre! ¡¿Pero qué estupidez has hecho?! —Draco sacó la varita de ella, que la tenía entre sus ropas e hizo el hechizo convocador—: ¡Accio Murlap! —y un frasco con el ungüento llegó hasta sus manos.

Narcisa carecía de fuerzas para impedir que su hijo lo hiciera o para moverse. Draco la acomodó en el piso y le aplicó el ungüento. A los pocos segundos las heridas estaban cerradas, pero ella estaba muy débil y no podía llevarla a San Mungo, pues de seguro el hospital debía estar atestado de gente y, por lo demás, la herida había cerrado. Solo debía darle de comer para que recuperara las energías producto de la sangre perdida.

—¡Rácine! —exclamó llamando a la elfa doméstica de la casa. Al instante apareció una criatura pequeña, de orejas grandes y encorvada.

—Diga amo, Draco —habló con voz chillona.

—Prepara a la señora una cena que contenga con carne, lentejas, frijoles y muchos vegetales.

—¿Todo junto, amo, de una sola vez? —preguntó sorprendida, para ella se trataba de una extraña combinación pero para Draco no, sabía que una alimentación rica en hierro ayudaría a su madre a recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre.

—Trae una bandeja con todo por separado o todo revuelto… no sé… como quede mejor. ¡Pero ya! Usa magia si es necesario.

—Sí, amo.

Draco tomó en brazos a Narcisa y la llevó a la habitación matrimonial de sus padres. La acostó en la cama, y la acomodó poniendo algunos cojines en su espalda.

A los pocos segundos, la elfina acompañada de una mujer (que era una de las empleadas de la casa) traía las bandejas con los alimentos solicitados por Draco para su madre e incluso un vaso de leche. Draco de inmediato se lo dio a Narcisa. Las sirvientas dejaron todo en la mesita de noche y se retiraron silenciosamente.

—Bebe —colocó el vaso con leche en los labios de Narcisa.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué me pasó? —Narcisa estaba recuperando el conocimiento luego de un breve desmayo, algo desorientada recibió el vaso de leche y le dio unos sorbos.

—Al parecer intentaste quitarte la vida, a la usanza muggle… te cortaste la venas— Draco estaba enfadado y su tono de voz sonó fuerte.

—Creí que no volverías, pensé que te habían apresado a ti también… a tu padre se lo llevaron a Azkaban.

—Sabíamos que eso iba a ocurrir, ¿no?

—¡Yo no quiero que a ti también te encarcelen!

—Es muy posible que eso ocurra, mamá. Y también ya lo habíamos hablado.

—Yo no lo soportaré. Si tú también te vas preso… yo…

—¡Ni lo vuelvas a intentar! Prométemelo.

—No prometo nada, hijo. En este nuevo mundo estaremos aislados… solos…

—Pero sin la amenaza de muerte de Vol… Voldemort —al fin se había atrevido a pronunciar ese nombre—. Debes descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Anda, come algo de esa bandeja, hazme caso. Y luego debes dormir, ¿sí? Ha sido un día largo para todos.

—No, no podemos descansar. Dentro de poco nos vendrán a buscar.

—¿A nosotros? ¿Quiénes? ¿Los del ministerio?

—Vendrá Kenson Greengrass. Él nos recibirá en su casa hasta que todo se calme. Además él asumirá tu defensa en caso que vayas a juicio.

—No es un favor que nos hace, madre. Lucius lo tiene como administrador general de toda la fortuna Malfoy, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Pero yo no puedo ir.

—¿Es por la chica Mía? Avísale. Envíale una nota. Draco, será por pocos días, hasta que tengamos claro el panorama. Yo no soportaría verte tras las rejas. Por favor hijo, hazlo por mí, ella es una chica sensata y tampoco ha de quererte verte recluido.

Y, conociendo a su madre, era muy posible que intentara atentar contra su vida una vez más, no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A eso de la una de la madrugada, Astoria Greengrass, una adolescente poseedora de una atrayente mirada esmeralda ingresaba a la biblioteca de la casa que tenía con su familia en la capital de Dinamarca, Copenhague. Una casa de alta sociedad, como cualquier muggle, tipo mansión moderna, con ventanales gigantes que daban luminosidad al interior y con muchas plantes de interior. Nadie en los alrededores se imaginaría que en esa casa vivían tres brujas y un mago, y que a partir de ese día tendrían dos invitados…

—¿Cómo quedaron?

Kenson Greengrass, abogado, experto en derecho mágico internacional y titulado con los máximos honores en la Universidad de Magia de Bristol, era quien se encontraba tras una pila de pergaminos. Kenson era un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, de cabello cano, prolijamente peinado, de baja de estatura y con bastantes kilos de más.

—Bien. Me imagino que Narcisa ha de estar dormida. A Draco no lo vi muy bien que digamos, pero también descansa en su habitación, aunque me imagino que con todo esto debe estar preocupada. Por lo menos tú y mamá nos fueron a retirar del colegio durante semana pasada, si no habríamos tenido que pasar por todo lo que ellos vivieron. Pienso que Draco ha de estar muy nervioso por todo lo que se le viene.

—Es obvio que esté así. En estos momentos es un prófugo de la justicia. Por lo menos en su locura fanática, Lucius Malfoy pensó en su familia antes de irse a Azkaban.

—¿Draco también se irá preso entonces?

—Si estuviera en Inglaterra, es muy posible que ya lo hubiesen encarcelado. Pero estando aquí, será como si estuviese en una especie de asilo político. Yo seré su representante en todo y no habrá necesidad que él se presente a declarar… no antes del juicio, el cual pienso aplazar. Si se lleva a cabo ahora, cuando todo está reciente, lo condenarían de inmediato pese a no haber actuado como mortífago. Es mejor esperar. Debo reunir un par de pruebas y el joven Malfoy podrá salir libre.

Astoria se sentó frente a su padre y lo miró fijamente. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no daba puntada sin hilo. Muy lindo era discurso, pero estaba segura que había algo más porque, ¿desde cuándo era tan amigo de los Malfoy? ¿Cómo era que de un día para otro la fortuna Malfoy fuera de los Greengrass?

—Estamos solos. Siempre has confiado en mí, antes que en Daphne. Dime, ¿qué tienes planeado? —hizo la pregunta directa, odiaba dar vueltas al asunto. Kenson la miró y ella era su fiel retrato: calculadora, inteligente, perspicaz y con una imaginación especial para crear conflictos.

—Esa fortuna es enorme. No se nos puede escapar de las manos.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta, padre.

—Quiero que te cases con Draco Malfoy.

Astoria quedó sorprendida y atónita, ¿se le habría soltado un tornillo a su padre? ¡Pero si todavía era muy joven para casarse! Draco era un tipo atractivo, distinguido, inteligente y por sobre todo muy cotizado entre la población femenina, pero ella jamás lo hubiese imaginado como su esposo.

—Es broma, ¿no?

—Astoria, nuestra fortuna ya no existe. Eso no se lo dije a Lucius cuando me ofrecí para ayudarlo y proteger sus bienes. Y la única forma de mantener esta calidad de vida —señaló mirando a su alrededor—. Es que tú o Daphne se unan a los Malfoy.

—¿Daphne? ¡Ja! ¡Ya sabes la tendencia de mi hermana! —Kenson hizo una mueca de asco.

—Por eso pensé en ti. Con tu hermana, bueno… ni hablar.

—Draco Malfoy jamás se va enamorar de mí. Además, estoy segura que tiene novia… Parkinson o una sangre sucia de apellido O'dowell.

—Eso ya no debe importar. Déjame a mí planear todo. No le cuentes nada a tu hermana o a tu madre. Esto debe quedar entre nosotros dos.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo he aceptado? —la muchacha se puso de pie mirando fijamente a su padre de brazos cruzados.

—Sé que te gustan los lujos, los viajes, las joyas y la única forma de que sigas con tus gustos es haciéndome caso. Si no, lo primero que nos viene es cambiar de casa a un departamento de un ambiente, ¿te gustaría eso?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces…?

—¿Sabes qué, padre mío? Siento que me acabo de enamorar de cierto rubio… —una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en los delgados y rojos labios de la muchacha.


	13. La Casa de los Greengrass

_Amada Mía:_

 _Sé que hoy nos veríamos en nuestro nido pero sucedió algo que no te puedo ocultar. Mi madre atentó contra su vida, pensó que yo había sido detenido por los aurores y, sumado a que mi padre se encuentra en Azkaban, cayó en desesperación y solo pensó en dejar de vivir. La encontré con sus muñecas cortadas. Suerte que pude atenderla de inmediato._

 _Dada esta situación es que acepté venirme junto a ella a casa de los señores Greengrass en Dinamarca, a una especie a asilo político mágico con ello trataré que mi madre esté tranquila, mientras se lleva a cabo el juicio de mi padre. En cuanto al mío, Kenson Greengrass, mi abogado, ha dicho que es mejor esperar a que se calme un poco el ambiente, porque si se llevase a cabo ahora, es muy posible que no fuera justo y que me condenen por crímenes de guerra._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo iré a estar aquí y tampoco creo que regrese a Hogwarts nuevamente. Mía, tengo otros planes y he decidido contártelos porque sé que me entenderás: durante el último año he aprobado tres semestres de la carrera de medicina en la universidad muggle de Cambridge. He resultado buen estudiante y he logrado dar los exámenes por correo (muggle), sin embargo el semestre siguiente debe ser presencial, por tanto debo ver la forma de realizar un traslado a una universidad de este país en donde hablen inglés._

 _Amor, ¡no te asustes! No será por mucho tiempo he logrado avanzar en un par de meses lo que muchos logran en uno o dos años. Sé que lo lograré._

 _Tú te preguntarás por qué elegí estudiar algo muggle y no regresar a Hogwarts y cómo lo hice para que me aceptaran. Pues bien, sí utilicé un poco de magia para conseguir el ingreso. El resto, lo hice yo, como debe ser: por las buenas. Y, en cuanto a esta carrera, tú eres la culpable de que la haya elegido. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el hospital? Bueno, las palabras utilizadas por el médico, el diagnóstico, el tratamiento, la intervención, en fin, todo me llamó la atención y desde allí decidí que el «señor sangre pura» como tú me decías, debe dedicarse a salvar vidas muggles y eso es lo que haré, Mía._

 _Por lo nuestro, no estés triste. Eres mi novia. Mía, amor, nunca lo dudes. Pase lo que pase tu nombre está en mi corazón. Y haz de saber que mi madre está enterada de todo y está totalmente de acuerdo con lo nuestro. De mi padre, es mejor no hablar. Sinceramente poco o nada me interesa su futuro. Es mucho el dolor que ha causado que no sé cuánto tiempo demore en perdonarlo._

 _Estaremos en contacto, amor mío, y apenas pueda te avisaré para que nos veamos._

 _Te amo Mía._

 _Con amor,_

 _B.M.D_

* * *

Hermione terminó de leer la carta que Draco y repitió las últimas letras «BMD», sonrió con tristeza, eran las iniciales de Draco, pero al revés…

Aquella carta él se la había dejado sobre la mesita de centro en el departamento que tenían en Londres —El Nido— como Draco lo había bautizado. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. ¡Otra vez separados! Pero entendía lo que le ocurría. Draco debía cuidar a su madre y en efecto, ella tampoco quería verlo preso. Lo prefería lejos, que cerca y encerrado.

Por lo menos estaba en un lugar seguro y tranquilo. Por lo visto el abogado, muy conocido en el mundo mágico, le aseguraba un juicio justo. Esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlo y poder estar juntos porque lo extrañaba demasiado. No existía momento en el día en que su mente no estuviera pensando en él. Lo creía ver a cada instante y se le erizaba la piel al recordar cada uno de sus momentos de pasión.

Por lo pronto iría sola a ver a sus padres, a ellos también los extrañaba y aunque el cariño era distinto, su mundo sería perfecto si lograra que los cuatro estuvieran reunidos. La tarea de ahora, aparte de devolverles la memoria, sería contarles la verdad y de por qué ella había tomado tan drástica decisión. Estaba segura que su madre armaría el escándalo del siglo pero era de esperarse, ¿quién no reaccionaría así si de un día para otro se entera de que su vida no es tal y que le han borrado la memoria para protegerlo?

Dobló la carta que le dejó Draco y la guardó en el bolso de mano, luego se concentró y apareció detrás de un árbol que estaba frente a la casa de sus padres. Le sorprendió ver cómo estaba aquella casa: el césped seco, los árboles sin regar y no había flores en la entrada. Además las ventanas estaban cerradas y había mucho polvo en la entrada. Golpeó, pero nadie salió. Se asomó a una ventana que tenía un poco corrida la cortina. Hizo sombra con sus manos y se apoyó en el vidrio. Adentro estaba todo quieto y en penumbras, logró ver algunos muebles cubiertos con sábanas y algunas cajas.

—¿Vas a rentar esta casa? —una niña de unos catorce años, que andaba en bicicleta fue quien la habló. Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, girándose de inmediato.

—Ho… Hola… ¿sabes qué ha pasado con los habitantes de esta casa?

—Los Granger, pues sí, ellos se fueron hace unos meses.

—¿Se mudaron? —Hermione sintió que quedaba sin aire. Jamás pensó que eso podiese ocurrir.

—No… bueno, sí. Es que se fueron del país.

Eso no podía estar pasado. Se sentó en la escala anterior a la puerta principal. Sentía que todo lo perdía en un instante. Draco lejos y ahora sus padres. ¡Todos se iban!

—¿Tú los conocías?, porque te pareces mucho a la señora Jean… ¡Hey! Sí, yo te conozco ¡Eres la hija de ellos! Yo le decía a mi mamá que ellos tenían una hija y ella dale con que no, que eran solos. Tú jugabas en la plaza del frente con mi hermana mayor que ha de tener como…

—¿Sabes a qué país se fueron? —no quería ser maleducada pero era necesario obtener la mayor información posible.

Cuando les borró la memoria a sus padres, no reparó en los detalles, en los vecinos, por ejemplo. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando los vecinos le hablaran de ella, de Hermione, o simplemente le preguntaran por su hija?

—¿Sudáfrica? ¡No! Australia, se fueron a Australia, cansados de todo el vecindario. La gente los trató de locos, se burlaban de ellos. Ya no tenían amigos, incluso nadie ya iba a la consulta dental.

—Me imagino —Hermione estaba muy triste, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y haberse dado cuenta que mucha gente muggle también la conocía?

—¿Por qué te olvidaron?

—Creo que no me porté bien con ellos. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —la niña aceptó con cara sonriente—. Habla con los vecinos, diles que yo tuve un problema muy grande con mis padres, que me porté mal y que ellos quisieron olvidarme pero que nunca han estado locos. Simplemente dolidos por mi actuar. No he sido buena hija.

—Lo haré.

Hermione se puso de pie, mientras la niña comenzaba a andar en su bicicleta.

—Gracias.

Cuando la muchacha quiso despedirse de Hermione y giró para ello, ella ya se había ido.

—Fue un placer verte —dijo la niña mirando hacia la calle vacía.

Hermione apareció en La Madriguera. Estaba todo silencioso. Suponía que muchos dormían. Durante la mañana se habían realizado las exequias de muchos de los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, entre ellos, Fred. Y por lo mismo la familia Weasley debía estar descansando de lo que habían resultado días agotadores y dolorosos. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y se quedó dormida, todavía tenía restos de cansancio de lo vivido en los últimos meses.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando George Weasley la despertó tocándole el hombro.

—Cómo estás, Hermi? —ella se incorporó y vio a George que se sentaba frente a ella.

—Yo bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, más tranquilo. Aunque de todas formas extraño a Fred, pienso retomar el trabajo en la tienda, no puedo encerrarme a vivir aquí. A Fredddy no le gustaría.

—No, no le gustaría.

—¿Y tú por qué dices que «supones» estar bien?

En aquel instante Ron bajó de las habitaciones superiores junto a Harry. Ambos se unieron a la conversación.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

—Fui a ver a mis padres.

—Y, ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo tomaron lo que les hiciste? —volvió Ron a preguntar.

—No los vi.

—¿Cómo? ¿No estaban en casa? ¿Habían salido?

—No, Harry… Se fueron… se fueron a Australia. El vecindario los catalogó de locos por decir que no tenían una hija, los aislaron y ellos decidieron irse. ¡Dios yo no reparé en ese detalle! ¡Pero tampoco podía borrar la memoria a medio mundo!

—Ya, tranquila —Ron se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó. A George ese gesto no le gustó y Harry lo notó de inmediato.

—Bien, ya está. Hay que ir a Australia. ¿no?

—No, George. Ni siquiera sé en qué parte están, tendré que ir sola. Lo malo es que no tengo dinero para viajar. Un viaje así es muy caro…

—Y con traslador hasta otro continente, es casi imposible… —agregó Harry.

—Pero, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto, Hermi? El ministerio ha dicho que nos va pagar millones de galeones de oro por nuestra hazaña. En Gringotts te pueden cambiar ese dinero por dinero muggle —explicó Ron con su rostro alegre.

—Sí, Hermione y estamos hablando de miles de dólares, en dinero muggle —corroboró Harry.

—¿Y cómo lo saben? ¿Cuándo se enteraron? —preguntó ella.

—Hoy nos llegó una lechuza. Mañana habrá una ceremonia en el Salón de Honor del Ministerio de Magia y nos entregarán los reconocimientos. Con eso tendrás de sobra para ir en busca de tus padres y vivir sin trabajar el resto de tu vida, ¿qué parece?

—Ron, en estos momentos esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido.

En efecto esa era una buena noticia para Hermione (y para todos). Con ello podría mejorar la vida muggle de sus padres y asegurarse su futuro junto a Draco.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Australia?

—¿Vamos? No, Ron, iré sola.

—¡Pero Hermione, siempre hemos sido los tres! —le reclamó de inmediato Ronald.

—Ya no. Este es un problema que yo causé y debo solucionarlo. Ustedes quédense aquí. Harry, no debes abandonar a Ginny, y tú Ron, apoya a tu madre y a... —iba a decir «a George», pero él estaba frente a ella, mirándola fija y seriamente.

—Considero que no debes ir sola —agregó George pero no esperó a que alguien le respondiera. Se retiró de inmediato.

—Iré a ver Ginny. Los dejo para que hablen —Harry también se puso de pie procurando dar un poco privacidad a sus amigos.

Ron le tomó las manos a Hermione, deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, volver a tocarla, la echaba tanto de menos y en los dos últimos días la había sentido distante, pero Hermione evitó el contacto y se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañemos? Hemos estado juntos desde los once años y ahora vienes con que esto te corresponde solo a ti.

—Es mi decisión, Ron.

—Pero yo no te quiero dejar ir sola. Tú y yo…

—Ron… —Hermione se giró y quedó de frente a Ronald—. No existe un «tú y yo».

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, sé que fue mi culpa el haberte besado pero no fue más que eso. Perdóname.

Ron sintió que su mundo caía. Se había hecho tantas expectativas. ¡Si hasta había dado por hecho que él y Hermione eran novios! La quería tanto que no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

—Tú no me puedes hacer esto, Hermione. Sabes… sabes lo que yo siento por ti.

—No, Ron. No lo sé. Lo nuestro es de dulce y amargo. Siempre peleamos; hay días en que tú no me soportas y otros en los que yo quiero matarte —Ron rió—. No somos buenos amigos, menos seríamos una buena pareja.

—¿Amas a otro? —Hermione se quedó silenciosa. No podía negar el amor que sentía por Draco pero no podía revelar su identidad—. ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso desapareciste luego de la batalla? ¿Es él quien te dio eso? —dijo apuntando el pecho de Hermione en donde reposaba el dije. Si Ronald lo veía más de cerca, notaría a la serpiente y a la leona. Ella lo cubrió con su mano y lo metió bajo blusa.

—No te interesa, Ron.

—¡Claro que me interesa, Hermione! Porque si la mujer que yo quiero ama a otro, por lo menos debería saberlo, ¿no?

—No me hagas escenas de celos Ronald Weasley porque entre tú y yo, no hay nada. Somos solo amigos y eso que te quede claro.

—No, no me quedó muy claro que digamos. Hace un par de noches me besaste y yo te besé, eso debe significar algo.

—Estábamos en guerra, en plena batalla. Ron, no lo pensé… yo… yo… lo siento tanto…

—Así que solo tengo que esperar que venga otra guerra, para que me beses nuevamente —y, dicho esto, salió de la sala hecho una furia hacia el jardín de la casa.

Afuera se encontraba George sentado en un tronco, quien vio que su hermano se tiraba en la banca frente a él. Estaba rojo de rabia, tanto que convocó una botella de whisky de fuego que reposaba en un mueble de la casa junto a un vaso. Se sirvió un poco y se lo tragó de una.

—Mi padre se va a enojar si sabe que le estás sacando el licor —George volvió a destapar la botella y se sirvió un poco en el mismo vaso que Ron había bebido. También se lo tragó en un sorbo.

—¿Has notado extraña a Hermione últimamente?

—Tú siempre la encuentras extraña, hermanito. Recuerdo que dijiste lo mismo unos días antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Ella es así, es una chica. Se guarda cosas para sí, no tenemos por qué nosotros enterarnos de todo lo que hace.

—Yo te he visto, la miras distinto —George se acomodó en una silla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Celoso, hermanito? ¿Crees que yo soy amenaza para ti? ¿Qué tal, Harry? ¿Qué tal otro? No puedes vivir eternamente pensando en que Hermione puede tener a otra persona y si la tuviera qué. Ella es libre.

—Nos besamos —a George se le secó la garganta y olvidó todo lo que iba a decir. Su hermano llevaba la delantera.

—Oh.

—Pero ahora ella dice que eso no fue nada.

—Un beso no quiere decir mucho. Yo he besado a unas cuantas y unas cuantas me han besado pero, ¿todas han sido mis novias? No.

—¡Siento que la amo, George!

—¡Entonces conquístala! Pero con escenitas de celos e interrogatorios absurdos no lograrás nada. Y sé buen conquistador porque Hermione es una mujer linda, encantadora, bella interna y externamente que puede resultar atractiva para cualquier hombre.

—¿Incluso para ti?

George no respondió, solo rió y dejó a Ronald sentado, llevándose consigo la botella de Whisky de fuego de su padre.

Al otro día en la mañana toda la familia Weasley incluyendo a Harry y Hermione, se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia. Todos vestían sus mejores atuendos ya que ese era día de la ceremonia en honor a quienes lucharon contra Voldemort.

Al llegar, ingresaron por el sector de visitas, a través de un teléfono clásico inglés adosado en una calle poco transitada, entrando de dos en dos. Ron procuró hacerlo junto a Hermione, ya que Harry lo hizo con Ginny. George lo miraba desde atrás con una sonrisa triste.

Adentro la ornamentación había cambiado y lo primero que fue eliminado, era esa fea alegoría al poderío mágico sobre los muggles, y ahora solo existía una pileta con tres palomas y un cartel de oro en el centro que decía: «En honor a los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, para nunca olvidar que la magia es un don, no un poder».

—Hermione supuso que esas tres palomas podrían ser ellos, Harry, Ron y ella misma. Estaba bien que la hubiesen identificado con tan noble ave, habría odiado de sobremanera ver una estatua con su imagen y que le saliera agua de la boca, nariz u orejas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Ginny.

—Tonterías mías… nada más.

En ese instante el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien vestía con una túnica verde esmeralda que arrastraba en el piso brillante de mármol, los recibía. Luego de los saludos protocolares, ingresaron al Salón de Honor del Ministerio. Una sala en donde estaba dispuesto un estrado, una especie de escenario y frente a ellos las butacas, llenas por miembros del ministerio, familias con caídos en la batalla y gente que había sido invitada a la ceremonia.

Luego de dar los discursos correspondientes procedió, el mismo Ministro, a ir llamando uno por uno a los héroes, primero fue Ronald, luego Hermione y por último a Harry Potter, a cada uno le tenía preparado un discurso especial y los flash de las fotos sonaban a cada instante… Les entregaron un hermoso diploma enmarcado, un galvano recordatorio y un sobre con un sello del Ministerio.

Luego de la ceremonia y ya cerca de mediodía, todos los halagos, fotografías y entrevistas habían cesado.

—Mejor vamos a Gringotts para hacer los depósitos —Les dijo Molly refiriéndose al cheque que cada uno tenía en los sobres.

—Yo iré luego, mamá. Me van a entrevistar para la revista «Corazón de Bruja» —informó Ron haciendo una pequeña señal con su mano y saliendo con un par de reporteras de la revista hasta un lugar en donde pudiera hablar tranquilamente. Puesto que se habían conseguido una oficina desocupada.

—Comienza la fama —agregó George acercándose a Hermione—. Me imagino que te irán a llamar de la «Revista Corazón de Mago»—. Hermione rodó los ojos—. ¡Tranquila, es broma! No existe tal revista —ella rió.

Luego de hacer todos los trámites y, cerca de las tres de la tarde, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Buscaron una tienda que tuviera habilitada la red flu (pocas estaban abiertas, ya que de lentamente iba volviendo todo a la normalidad en el Callejón Diagon), para poder regresar todos juntos a La Madriguera.

Al llegar, Molly se dirigió a la cocina junto a Ginny y Hermione a preparar algo de comer mientras que el resto ponía la mesa y arreglaba todo para almorzar.

Siendo las siete de la tarde, Ron apareció en casa y se notaba que venía con unos cuántos tragos de más. Tanto a Molly como a Arthur esa actitud no les agradó para nada. Pero Ron, no quiso escuchar sermones y se fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con Harry. Sin embargo no sabía que su madre, lejos de reprenderlo, lo único que quería era que se tomara una taza de café y que comiera algo. Lo que menos quería ella era discutir con sus hijos, debía aprovecharlos al máximo, no quería darse cuenta tarde que le faltaron muchos «te quiero» que decir.

Adentro estaba Harry leyendo una carta que le habían entregado en el ministerio, misma que Ron tenía cerrada en su mesita de noche. Pero éste no se molestó en abrir, simplemente se tiró en la cama y quedó dormido al instante.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco Malfoy estaba en la habitación que utilizaba como suya en casa de los Greengrass, era amplia de techos altos, en cuyo centro se encontraba una confortable cama de dos cuerpos, en cuyo respaldar habían dos grandes ventanales cubiertos con visillos blancos y cortinas color vino. El piso era alfombrado y con una especie de pequeña biblioteca en donde se hallaban sus libros de estudio. También contaba con baño privado y con dos sofás para reposar. En un rincón había un equipo musical, un televisor y un computador. Draco debía comenzar a utilizar este último, porque tarde o temprano las tareas de la facultad harían su uso imprescindible.

Mientras leía un texto sobre fisiología alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Adelante —respondió.

Era Astoria que llegaba con un ejemplar de El Profeta, periódico que Draco le había solicitado a Kenson que se lo hicieran llegar todos los días. No quería estar lejos de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico.

—Te traje lo que solicitaste a papá —dijo ella que ese día lucía un provocativo vestido rojo de escote pronunciado y entallado a la cintura. Si bien Astoria no era tan curvilínea, es más, era bastante delgada, trataba por todos los medios de lucir prendas que resaltaran su belleza. Y con este modelo, sí que lo conseguía. Sin embargo, Draco no la miró solo alargó la mano para recibirlo—. Si necesitas algo…

—Por ahora no, muchas gracias.

—Yo sé ocupar eso —agregó ella apuntando el computador que estaba apagado, al ver que Draco no tenía intenciones de entablar conversación con ella—. En Internet podrás encontrar todo ese material que lees hoja por hoja, más explicativo… con preguntas, problemas, foros… Incluso puedes intercambiar opiniones con personas que estén conectadas y estudien lo mismo que...

—¿Cómo es que sabes ocupar un computador, estando en Hogwarts y siendo una bruja sangre limpia? —a Draco le parecía que la muchacha no hablaba con la verdad, era casi imposible que una bruja de su estatus conociera tanto de los muggles. Quiso ver en su mente, para evitar engaños pero, por más que intentó, no pudo.

—No te canses en ver mis pensamientos. ¡Deja de utilizar las artes oscuras conmigo! Ya no eres mortífago, sabes que intentar meterse en la mente del otro, sin su autorización, está penado por ley. Y aunque no estuviera prohibido, conmigo no podrías. La oclumancia es un aspecto arraigado en nuestra familia. Está en todo ámbito. Ni nos cansamos, ni pensamos en guardar los pensamientos. Simplemente cerramos nuestra mente. Incluso, a veces sin pensarlo o quererlo.

—¡Vaya! Eso sí es nuevo —Draco volvió a retomar su texto, tratando de no dar mucha importancia a lo que decía la joven.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesaría aprender a utilizar el computador?

Draco la volvió a mirar, aunque había pensado seriamente en tomar un curso básico de computación, el ofrecimiento de Astoria no le caía para nada mal.

—¿Cuándo puedes?

—Cuanto tú digas, estamos de vacaciones. Bueno, al menos yo —añadió sonriente.

—Esta tarde, como a las siete, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece fantástico a esa hora —respondió dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de hacerlo preguntó—: ¿Querrías bajar a tomar el té con mi madre, mi hermana y tu madre? Mi madre ha logrado que Narcisa salga de su habitación.

—Lo sé. Gracias por eso, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Bien, como quieras. Nos vemos más tarde, Draco.

Astoria salió de la habitación de Draco y en su rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa del triunfo… o al menos, el primer paso estaba dado. En ese preciso momento, su hermana Daphne, una muchacha poco afeminada, de cabello corto y ondulado, de facciones delicadas y de labios delgados, que acostumbraba a llevar jeans y sudaderas anchas, salía de su habitación ubicada tres puertas a la izquierda de la habitación de Draco.

Astoria la miró sonriente y la esperó a que llegara a su lado, para juntas ir al jardín a tomar un té que su madre les había preparado.

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Malfoy?

—Conversando, le voy a enseñar un poco de informática.

—¿Y de cuándo que él quiere aprender cosas muggles?

—Ni idea —ambas comenzaron a descender por la escalera—. Pero me gusta la idea de estar con él.

—Astoria, tengo entendido que él tiene novia o por lo menos hasta donde sé, Pansy Parkinson ha estado con él desde tercer grado.

—¡Bah! Poco y nada me interesa. Él está aquí y si tiene novia, la dejó en Inglaterra.

—¡Ay, Hermanita! Ten cuidado. Draco Malfoy tiene fama de mujeriego, ha estado con la mayoría de las Slytherin de su nivel.

—¿Contigo también? —preguntó con picardía.

—¡Ja! ¡Ni en sueños! Ven vayamos a tomar el té. Ya eres grandecita y sabrás qué hacer.

Por su parte, Draco tomó diario que Astoria le había dejado sobre el escritorio y lo primero que vio en portada fue a Hermione junto a Harry y Ronald. Los tres abrazados y sonrientes mostraban su diploma en un escenario en el Ministerio de Magia: «Homenaje a los defensores del mundo mágico». Draco sonrió. Su novia era toda una heroína. Lo único malo era que otra vez la comadreja, como tan «cariñosamente» le decía a Weasley, nuevamente estaba al lado de ella. Esta vez con su mano puesta en el hombro. ¡Cuánto odiaba que el pelirrojo pecoso fuera tan meloso con ella!

Luego de mirar la foto una y otra vez, leyó la noticia completa la cual hablaba del agradecimiento oficial que la comunidad mágica entregaba a Harry Potter y a sus dos amigos y explicaba paso a paso cómo habían logrado destruir a Voldemort.

Cuando estaba por cerrar el periódico, pues suponía que esa era la única noticia de importancia, reparó en un pequeña fotografía en el costado inferior de la página en donde estaba una foto de Lucius Malfoy, despeinado y descuidado: Hoy comienza el juicio para algunos Mortífagos, Ver pág. 32-B- Así que de inmediato buscó en el interior la noticia que afectaba a su padre. La que decía que los interrogatorios habían comenzado el mismo día que algunos mortífagos fueron apresados y que uno de los primeros juicios sería el de Lucius Malfoy, por haber cedido su casa como cuartel de operaciones a Voldemort y en donde se suponía ocurrieron asesinatos y torturas. También hablaba de él, de Draco Malfoy, indicando que se encontraba en el exilio hasta que comenzara el juicio y que su abogado sería el afamado abogado Kenson Greengrass, pero no hablaba nada más acerca de él.

Debía estar atento en cualquier momento podían comenzar a difamarlo por el diario, tal y como se hizo con Harry Potter, cuando fue nombrado «El Indeseable N°1», entonces él sería «El Indeseable N°2». A pesar de lo complicada que era su situación, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan descabellada ocurrencia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dos semanas más tarde, Draco leía y releía una carta que le había enviado Hermione:

 _Mi amor:_

 _Te amo, eso nunca lo olvides. Y, si no pude responder antes, fue porque me ha sido difícil tener un momento a solas. Pero ahora, que todos han salido a comer afuera, aprovecho de inmediato para contestarte._

 _Te felicito por tu decisión de estudiar, lo triste es que no te veré Hogwarts porque a pesar de lo extraño que resulte, yo volveré a terminar mi séptimo año, no así Harry o Ron, que han decidido ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, rindiendo exámenes libres en Hogwarts para terminar el año que les quedó pendiente. Mi intención nunca ha sido ser aurora, así que rechacé el ofrecimiento._

 _Por otra parte, te informo que mañana me voy a Australia junto a Luna Lovegood. Pensaba ir sola, pero a petición de todos (y me imagino que tú pensarías lo mismo) opté por solicitar a Luna que me acompañara. Sucede que mis padres se mudaron de la casa que tenían en Londres (los detalles del por qué te los daré luego), basta con que te diga que me siento muy mal por la decisión de ellos, pero no es mucho lo que me puedo quejar, no saben que tienen una hija. Lo bueno de todo es que he vuelto al vecindario y he logrado indagar sobre posibles direcciones en donde los puedo al fin encontrar. Te mantendré informado. Espero que no me demore mucho ya estamos a mediados de junio y debo apurarme si quiero estar lista el 1° de septiembre para ingresar a clases._

 _Te extraño Draco, no sabes cuánto. Pero sé que estarás bien, espero que los Greengrass te entreguen todo su apoyo, así como también ruego para que tu madre se estabilice emocionalmente y pueda acompañarte._

 _De tu juicio no he sabido más nada de lo que ha aparecido en El Profeta. Sin embargo, dice Harry que él prestará declaración en tu favor, me lo dijo durante una conversación hace un par de noches, indicando que fue de gran apoyo el hecho que tú no lo hayas querido reconocer en la mansión. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, yo también daré mi testimonio. Ten por seguro que no irás preso._

 _Amor, cuéntame cómo te ha ido en tus clases y si ya lograste ingresar a una universidad danesa._

 _Te avisaré cuando esté de regreso. Quiero verte, ya sabes dónde._

 _Besos de esos que tanto te gustan,_

 _Mía_

* * *

—¿Otra vez leyendo esa carta, hijo? —dijo Narcisa ingresando a la habitación de su hijo y cargando una bandeja con un vaso de leche con sabor a fresas (como le gustaba a Draco) y unas cuantas galletas de chocolate.

Draco al verla de inmediato se puso de pie, recibiendo la bandeja y colocándola sobre la mesa.

—No te debiste molestar.

—Anoche no comiste y hoy no has almorzado. Debes alimentarte, hijo. Ese estudio muggle consume todo tu tiempo.

—Prefiero estudiar a estar dando vuelta a mis pensamientos. Kenson dijo que tengo hora para mi primera audiencia de juicio, será el quince de septiembre.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijo Astoria.

—Falta un par de meses todavía pero de todas formas estoy nervioso.

—Debes confiar en Kenson, no conozco un juicio perdido por él.

—Creo que no ha perdido ni uno, madre. Me habló de un juicio abreviado, es decir, finiquitar todo en la primera audiencia. Dice que no hay pruebas de mi participación en los hechos. Bueno no sé, habrá que esperar.

—¿Viste El Profeta de hoy? —preguntó de repente Narcisa. Draco la miró sin entender.

—No, ¿por qué?

—A tu padre lo condenaron ayer.

—¿A cuántos años?

—Le dieron cadena perpetua —Narcisa se dejó caer en el sofá. Pero ya no lloraba. Es más, sentía un alivio de saber que Lucius no saldría de la cárcel.

—Si hubiesen estado los dementores en el Ministerio, le habrían dado algo peor que cadena perpetua.

—Así es… Creo que lo único que tu padre hizo bien fue… bueno, aparte de haberme hecho la madre del niño más lindo del mundo…

—¡Mamá…!

—Fue haber traspasado todos los bienes. Tengo entendido que a los Nott los dejaron en la calle. Les confiscaron todos los bienes muebles y congelaron sus cuentas bancarias.

—¿Sale algo de Theo en el diario?

—Nada. Solamente que su padre recibió la misma condena que Lucius. Me imagino que el joven Nott está en la misma condición tuya, escondido por ahí.

—Yo creo lo mismo.

—Te iba a comentar que mañana debo ir a hacer unos trámites con Kenson. Hay que liberar cierta cantidad de dinero para que él pueda llevar tu causa y, por supuesto, cancelar sus honorarios. A pesar que él es el administrador general, no puede hacer nada sin la firma mía…

—Yo debí haber traspasado mi cuenta a Mía. No se me ocurrió antes.

—Tu cuenta está a salvo hijo, mientras no seas condenado no hay nada que temer.

Draco había sido muy cuidoso con su cuenta bancaria. Cualquiera pensaría que su mesada se iba en compra de ropa y derroche con amigos, pues no era así. Su dinero, que era una pequeña fortuna, la tenía muy bien guardada en el banco mágico en donde sagradamente todos los meses depositaba la mesada, con ello había cancelado la carrera de medicina y comprado textos y otras cosas que necesitaba para continuar.

—Mía es famosa —agregó de repente Narcisa haciéndolo volver a la tierra. Draco sonrió.

—Es una heroína.

—¿Dónde está? Hace días que te veo leyendo la misma carta. ¿No te ha enviado otra?

—No, todavía ha de andar en busca de sus padres. ¡Mierda yo debería estar con ella!

—Ya tendrán tiempo para estar juntos, hijo.

—Espero que los encuentre y regrese pronto.

—Yo también espero lo mismo. Bien, te dejo. Voy a ayudar a Susan. Sucede que Kenson quiere una cena especial esta noche. Está feliz porque acaba de ganarse un contrato de exclusividad con una gran empresa mágica danesa, lo que significa que tú serás el último caso que él tomará en forma particular.

—Bien por él. Pero insisto madre, no es un favor lo que él nos hace. El hecho de que por administrar nuestros bienes, el diez por ciento de todo vaya a sus arcas, es porque al fin y al cabo el señor Greengrass hizo el negocio de su vida con nosotros. Así que madre, esto no es un favor. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

—Lo sé Draco, tienes razón pero hay que ser agradecidos. Otro mago jamás hubiese ayudado a Lucius —Narcisa salió de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró—. A las ocho es la cena, trata de estar listo a esa hora.

—Tengo clases de computación con Astoria.

—Astoria estará en la cena, es hija de Kenson.

—Está bien madre, ahí estaré —respondió sin ganas.

Tratando de olvidar un poco la pesadez que significaba para él volver a retomar esas cenas en familia, en donde de lo único que se hablaba era de la grandeza mágica y del poderío, sacó un libro de la estantería… ya sabía que lo difícil se le venía en septiembre: lidiar con muggles, tenía que tomar clases presenciales correspondientes a asignaturas de quinto y sexto grado. Había avanzado tanto que en uno o dos años podría titularse.

En la noche la familia Greengrass estaba sentada al rededor mesa del comedor junto a Narcisa, que no disimulaba su nerviosismo. Draco aún no aparecía. Siempre odió eso de su hijo. Acostumbraba a llegaba tarde a comer, o a veces, simplemente no se presentaba y no daba aviso.

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo Draco ingresando al salón con el cabello un poco mojado y la corbata fuera de lugar—. Perdón —repitió y se la acomodó bien, sentándose entre su madre y Astoria.

—Veo que no es puntual, joven Malfoy.

—Estaba estudiando y se me pasó la hora.

—En esta casa acostumbramos a cumplir los horarios —señaló Kenson con mirada severea.

—Ah, bueno. Si le molesta tanto mi tardanza, como quiera… me retiro —y se puso de pie de inmediato. Ya estaba harto que magos con poder quisieran pasarlo a llevar por lo que hacía tiempo se había jurado que nunca más alguien lo pisotearía.

—No es necesario que se retire, joven Malfoy —dijo Susan, esposa de Kenson.

—Draco, hijo, por favor.

—Lamento que mis palabras te hayan molestado, es que a veces creo que tengo un hijo más. Toma asiento y no me hagas caso.

Draco no quedó muy convencido con la disculpa del dueño de casa, pero su madre le tenía tomada la mano para que no se fuera, optó por acompañarla y quien le sonrió tristemente.

La cena transcurrió en forma normal, pero Draco casi no probó nada. El gusto amargo de la pequeña discusión con Kenson aún lo tenía en los labios.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el patriarca Greengrass pidió hacer un brindis con un vino especial que había descorchado en ese momento. Él mismo sirvió las copas y las fue entregando una por una.

Astoria no quiso vino, pidió solo un jugo de naranja.

—Sabes que no me gusta el licor —le dijo a Kenson.

—Como quieras bebé.

Luego de compartir unos minutos más, Kenson le pidió a Astoria que lo acompañara a la biblioteca mientras el resto se quedaba en la sala conversando de algunas novedades en el mundo mágico.

—¿Qué tenía esa copa padre? —preguntó Astoria cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta del despacho.

—Algo que hará olvidar hasta como se llama al señor Malfoy.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué le vas a dar? ¿Más grados de alcohol?

—No, hija. Solo una poción de amor, pero con un poco más de belladona. Así no perderá la razón y podrá asumir luego sus actos.

—¿Y crees que una estúpida poción de amor voy a lograr conquistar a Draco? ¡Se dará cuenta! Malfoy es un tipo listo, creo que el mejor que conozco. Claro, después de Harry Potter…

—Haz lo tenemos planeado y todo saldrá bien. Ahora espera a que suba a su cuarto y síguelo… el resto viene solo.

—Bien. Lo haré.


	14. Gotas de Belladona

Draco se sentía muy cansado luego de la cena y mientras todos sostenían una amena charla en la sala, a eso de las once de la noche, pensó que ya hora de retirarse. Tenía mucho que estudiar todavía, pero lo dejaría para el día siguiente. Mientras todos hablaban, algo llamó su atención: a Astoria le brillaban los ojos, era como si un resplandor estelar estuviese posado en sus pupilas. Ya no eran verdes, si no marrones y su sedoso cabello se había convertido en uno un poco más desordenado, y el castaño era más claro, sus curvas se ensancharon y el busto se hizo más pronunciado. Quitó la mirada de la muchacha porque notaría que la observando. ¡Estaba loco! ¡Acababa de ver a Hermione en el cuerpo de Astoria!

—Creo que me debo ir a mi cuarto —dijo poniéndose de pie e intentando mantener el equilibrio—. Ese vino añejado me sorprendió con las defensas bajas —añadió sonriendo y saliendo rumbo a la escalera.

—O con el estómago vacío. Casi no probaste la comida, hijo —dijo Susan con tono amable. Draco asintió.

—Buenas noches —se despidió y subió a su cuarto.

Mientras el resto de la familia se quedó en la sala, Kenson, con un movimiento solapado de cabeza, indicó a su hija que ya era hora de echar a andar el plan, así que la muchacha bostezó notoriamente y también se despidió.

—Creo que también me iré a dormir… este ha sido un día muy largo. Buenas noches.

—Que descanses —le dijo Susan.

Draco entró en su dormitorio, se sentía somnoliento y se tambaleaba. Sí, Narcisa tenía razón, debió haber ingerido algo de alimento, el vino lo sorprendió débil. Se quitó la corbata, luego el saco y los colocó sobre un sitial que estaba a un costado de la cama. Fue en ese instante cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta. ¡Diantres, si dijo que quería descansar! A regañadientes se acercó tratando de poner su mejor cara para abrir. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, ¡la vio a ella! ¡A Hermione! ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

—Mía, ¿qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Astoria entonces comprendió el efecto de la poción que su padre había realizado. La estaba confundiendo con su novia.

Y Draco no dudó en tomarle la mano y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, besándola desenfrenadamente. Astoria estaba con los ojos abiertos y casi perpleja… ¡ese hombre besaba como los dioses! …Y ella que no había besado a ningún dios, todavía…

Con el pie Draco cerró la puerta y siguió besando a Astoria. De repente, algo en su subconsciente se activó, ¿cómo era posible que Hermione estuviera allí? ¡Ella estaba en Australia junto a Lunática! Quiso aclarar la situación y abrió los ojos. Soltó a quien tenía en frente, pero era Hermione… ¿con ojos verdes? Entonces sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se apoyó en la pared. Astoria se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

—Tú no eres Mía.

—Sí, soy Mía — _¿Y quién mierda es Mía?_ —se preguntó Astoria, intentando realizar su mejor actuación—. Ven amor, acompáñame.

Guió a Draco hasta la cama y lo sentó. Luego corrió las cobijas y con bastante esfuerzo logró que éste quedara acostado en la posición correcta. Draco dormía profundamente, incluso roncaba. Todo iba como estaba planeado.

Con un movimiento de varita le logró quitar la vestimenta, incluso su ropa interior. Sus ojos quedaron adheridos en la perfecta combinación de hombre y sensualidad que era aquel mago, ¿por qué antes no se fijó en él? ¡Estúpida! Perdiendo el tiempo con el feo y vulgar de Flint, rogando para que la amara. ¡Mortífago estúpido! Y ahora tenía a todo un dios griego para ella solita…

Respiró profundo y procedió a desvestirse, teniendo especial cuidado de dejar, tanto la ropa de ella como la de Draco, esparcidas en la alfombra, dejando adrede las bragas en el escritorio y el sostén sobre una silla.

Una vez lista la escenografía, procedió a acostarse… la actuación comenzaría en la mañana… apenas Draco despertara o… los despertaran.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tuvo un sueño tan extraño: volvía a ver a Hermione cayendo por las escaleras, golpeándose la espalda y alguien reía a los lejos. Se trataba del mismo sueño que se repetía una y otra vez, pero ahora reía una mujer y esa mujer tenía rostro, era…

—¡¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido aquí?! —Susan, la madre de Astoria, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco de par en par, gritando a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones—. ¡Astoria! ¡Draco!

Draco abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer de pie en la puerta de su habitación. A los segundos se dio cuenta que no estaba acostado solo, que Astoria estaba en su cama y… ¡ambos sin ropa! ¿Qué estupidez habían hecho?

De un brinco se levantó y reparó en que no tenía puesto sus boxers. La mujer de la puerta gritó y se cubrió el rostro. Mientras que Astoria se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el pecho. Draco tomó desde bajo su almohada una bata, que solía guardar allí y se la colocó de inmediato.

—¿Qué mierd… —pero Draco no alcanzó a hablar porque Susan gritaba:

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Astoria Greengrass! ¿Qué han hecho el par de descarados? Fui a tu habitación y al ver la cama intacta, mi instinto de madre me dijo que podrías estar aquí. ¡Y no me equivoqué!

Los gritos de Susan eran tan fuertes que a los pocos segundos llegó Narcisa, acomodando su bata, seguida por Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria.

Draco aún no entendía qué había ocurrido, cómo era posible haber terminado acostado con Astoria. ¿Entonces que él y ella…? ¡¿Pero cómo?! No se acordaba de nada, solo que tenía un gran cansancio y los ojos de ella que brillaban y se parecía a….

—¡¿Qué me diste bruja del demonio?! —gritó Draco a Astoria, intentando que esta se levantara.

—¡Suelta a mi hija! ¡Pedazo de mortífago inútil! ¿Así nos pagas? ¿Burlándote de nuestra hija? —era Kenson que también había llegado al escuchar el alboroto. Pero satisfecho, todo estaba resultando tal cual como lo había planeado.

Narcisa dio unos pasos hasta su hijo y lo tomó del brazo, porque éste lo único que quería era que Astoria le explicara lo que había ocurrido.

—Hijo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¡No he hecho nada, mamá!

—¿Nada, Draco? ¿Te olvidas de lo que me dijiste anoche? —Astoria se cubrió el rostro llorando. Susan corrió a abrazar a su hija y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

—¡Y yo que pensé que habías cambiado! ¡Idiota! ¡Desgraciado! —Daphne se había hecho camino entre todos y había tomado de la solapa de la bata a Draco y lo había puesto contra la pared. El rostro de perplejidad de Draco era tal, que a Daphne le llamó la atención.

—¡Y mira! ¡Si hasta ha manchado las sábanas… mi hijita! —gritó Kenson con fingido sollozo, haciendo alusión a la pérdida de la virginidad de su hija menor.

—¿Qué? —Daphne soltó a Draco y se volteó a mirar. En efecto logró ver un par de pequeñas manchitas en la sábana inferior de la cama. Luego de lo cual su rostro cambió, miró a Draco, como diciéndole —Estúpido— Draco lo entendió de inmediato y luego miró a su padre y a Astoria, esta última solo bajó la mirada.

—¿Y tanto montaje para qué? —dijo Daphne a su hermana y salió hecha una furia de la habitación. Nadie, a excepción de Astoria, entendió lo que Daphne había querido decir.

—¡Tú… tú me las pagarás! —vociferó Kenson a Draco con una mano empuñada, amenazándolo.

—Nos iremos, Kenson. No te molestaremos más —dijo Narcisa.

—¡De ningún modo, Narcisa! Vamos a esperar unos días y si mi hija tiene consecuencias de esto, tu hijo se casará con ella, si no ¡olvídense de su fortuna! Utilizaré todos los medios posibles para que la fortuna hecha por Lucius con dudosa procedencia, sea entregada al Ministerio de Magia para uso benéfico.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Kenson! ¡Lucius confió en ti!

—¡Y yo confié en tu hijo y mira! Ven Susan… Astoria… —agregó Kenson tomando a ambas para sacarlas de la habitación.

Narcisa cerró la puerta y miró a su hijo quien estaba aturdido, atónito, no entendía qué había ocurrido, ni cómo, o si efectivamente había tenido sexo con Astoria.

—Hijo, dime la verdad, ¿te aprovechaste de esa chica? ¿Hicieron el amor producto de unas copas de más?

—¡Nada de eso madre! Creo que fue ella quien aprovechó de mí. Había algo en ese vino que me dieron anoche, estoy seguro. No es normal lo que me ocurrió.

—A mí no me hizo nada.

—¡Es que a ti no te pusieron Amortencia en el vino!

—¿Amortencia? ¿Y con vino? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

—No es para tanto, mamá.

—Debes saber que no se pueden combinar ciertos ingredientes de la Amortencia con magnesio y las uvas tienen mucho. ¡Dios! Draco, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo caíste en un hechizo tan de niños como lo es una poción de amor?

—No fue poción de amor, madre. Una poción de amor deja al individuo como estúpido por días, totalmente enamorado de la que le dio la poción y este no es el caso. Mis sentimientos están intactos. Observa el dije… —Narcisa miró el colgante que tenía la cadena de su hijo y, en efecto, este no había sufrido cambio alguno—. Fue otra cosa madre, algo que me hizo perder el conocimiento u olvidar lo que pasó entre Astoria y yo… ¡no me acuerdo de nada!

—¿Cómo de nada, hijo?

—Nada madre, ni sé cómo me acosté, ¡menos cómo me saqué la ropa!

—Creo que esos detalles, sobran.

—Tienes que saberlos para que me entiendas. Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba muy cansado y miré a Astoria en la sala y vi el rostro de Mía, me di cuenta entonces que el vino me estaba jugando una mala pasada por no haber cenado. Luego, estaba aquí en la habitación y… y alguien golpeó la puerta… era ella…

—¿Astoria?

—No… Mía —Narcisa negó con la cabeza—. Es ilógico, claro que no era Mía, pero de ahí… no hay nada más —Draco comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación y recordó que había besado a Mía o a Astoria—. La besé.

—¿A Mía?

—No, a Astoria, pero creyendo que era Mía y luego un grito me despertó y era Susan.

—¡Ay, hijo mío! No sé qué vamos a hacer. Kenson y su familia nos han ayudado tanto, no tenemos a dónde ir.

—Por lo pronto yo me iré de esta casa.

—¡No, no te irás! Si Astoria está embarazada te harás cargo de tu hijo.

—¿Y Mía? ¡Yo tengo novia! No voy a dejar a Hermione por el capricho de una niña mimada como Astoria Greengrass.

—Te harás cargo de tus actos, Draco Malfoy Black y, para otra vez, lo que tu padre y yo invertimos en Hogwarts lo aprendas a utilizar en tu vida cotidiana. ¡No es posible que no fueras capaz de reconocer una poción! Y, en cuanto a Mía, espera unos días y si resulta que te debes casar con Astoria, le dirás la verdad a ella. Mía no se merece lo que les has hecho.

—¡Madre, no he hecho nada!

—Esas sábanas no mienten —Narcisa apuntó las sábanas revueltas de la cama de Draco y triste se retiró de la habitación.

Draco estaba desesperado, ¿cómo era posible que su mundo se terminara de derrumbar por culpa del capricho de una niña? Porque para él, Astoria no era nada más que una niña mimada y malévola.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué ocurriría con Hermione? La rabia se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo y a modo de descargar toda su rabia, tomó un florero que estaba sobre un mueble y lo arrojó a la pared, quebrándose en mil pedazos. Así estaba su vida, destrozada y en cada trozo estaba marcado el nombre de Hermione. La mujer a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que por culpa de un capricho adolescente, estaba a punto de perder.

Los días que siguieron, tanto para Narcisa como para Draco, fueron eternos, entre el silencio y las palabras indirectas. Ya no cenaban con el resto de la familia y éstos no los hablaban. Draco había optado por estar todo el día en la facultad y en el hospital, adelantando lo que era la pasantía, con ello obtenía créditos extras para su proceso estudiantil. Prefería mantener la mente ocupada en aprender que dar vueltas al engorroso episodio ocurrido en su dormitorio hacía un poco más de dos semanas. En ese periodo no había tenido noticias de Hermione, suponía que todavía seguía en Australia y que por eso no recibía lechuzas. Pensaba seriamente en adquirir uno de esos artefactos muggles que sus compañeros de carrera solían utilizar y con el cual se comunicaban al instante con sus seres querido o amigos. Sin magia y con mucha ocurrencia, los muggle se hacían la vida más fácil.

Aquél día, cerca de nueve de la noche, cuando llegó de la facultad, vio que la puerta de la habitación de Astoria estaba abierta. Debía hablar con esa jovencita, necesitaba saber la verdad y dejar en claro varios puntos. Sucedía que, desde ese día en que la madre de Astoria ingresó a la habitación encontrándolos a ellos acostados, no había vuelto a hablar con la muchacha, ella no lo miraba, ni él buscaba su compañía como antes, menos volvieron las clases de computación que eran tan interesantes. Por lo menos había aprendido lo suficiente como para realizar informes, buscar material en internet e imprimirlos. No había llegado al tema de los chats pero sus compañeros de facultad, muggles todos (a los cuales había comenzado a apreciar), le estaban enseñando a usar.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó de pie en el dintel de la puerta.

Astoria estaba acostada viendo televisión y de inmediato tomó el control remoto del aparato y lo apagó. Se sentó en la cama y asintió, sin hablar.

Draco ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Realizando un hechizo muffiato para evitar que alguien los escuchara e interrumpiera. A Astoria eso la intimidó, temía que Draco la pudiera agredir o utilizar algún tipo de arte oscura en su contra. Se puso en alerta y cerró su mente a voluntad.

—Veo que no quieres mostrar nada —dijo Draco dándose cuenta de lo que Astoria acababa de hacer.

—No tengo nada que ocultar. Pero sí, he cerrado mi mente. Sobre todo mis sentimientos.

—La otra noche…

—¡No quiero hablar de la otra noche! —agregó haciendo una especie de puchero de niñita a punto de llorar.

—¡Mira engendro del demonio! —Draco la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos e hizo que se pusiera de pie—. ¡Lo que me hiciste la otra noche ha destruido por completo mis planes! Yo tengo novia, a la que amo de verdad —Astoria hizo un gesto con la boca, encogiéndose de hombros señalando que no le importaba—. ¡A ti jamás te amaré! Hagas lo que hagas —la soltó con fuerza. Debió apretarla un poco ya que la muchacha se llevó una mano al brazo contrario.

—¿Mía? Así se llama ella, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estuviste hurgando entre mis cosas?

—¡Me llamaste Mía todo el rato! Cada caricia tuya estaba dirigida a esa tal Mía, ¿quién es? ¿Es una bruja con estatus? ¿La conociste en Hogwarts?

—¡¿Pero qué te importa, bruja venenosa?! Lo que te debe importar es que me di cuenta de lo que me hiciste. ¡Yo jamás me habría metido contigo por gusto!

—Pero aun así estuvimos juntos y lo quieras o no, ¡tú terminarás casándote conmigo!

—Ni lo sueñes, harpía.

—Mi padre ha dicho que si estoy embarazada te obligará a casarte o si no, los dejará en la calle a ti y a Narcisa y estoy segura que tu querida mamacita terminará cortándose otra vez las venas, ¿querrías eso?

Draco sonrió con amargura. Aquella muchacha era todo veneno.

—Tu padre no puede hacer nada de es, pues para cada movimiento de dinero que desee hacer, debe contar con la firma de mi madre.

—Así es, pero solo hasta que la declare interdicta —¡Demonios eso no lo debí decir! —se reprendió ella misma, siempre terminaba hablando de más.

—¿Interdicta? ¿Mi madre? ¡Eso es imposible!

—Tu mamita se intentó quitar la vida, eso la deja como inestable emocionalmente e incapaz de conducir las empresas Malfoy.

—Puede que sí sea un poco inestable pero de ahí a declararla interdicta…

—¡Mi padre tiene poder!, y lo utilizará, que no te quepa la menor duda.

—Veo que tienes todo preparado… armada tu vida con un hombre que te desprecia… porque eso es lo que siento por ti, solo desprecio, pero que a su vez le inspiras lástima. ¿Serías capaz de vivir conmigo? No me conoces, no sabes quién soy o cómo soy, no tienes idea de mi pasado, ni lo que he hecho. ¡Fui mortífago, estúpida! ¡Abracé las artes oscuras! ¿Estarías dispuesta a ver esto todo los días? —Draco se levantó la manga de su camisa y le mostró la Marca Tenebrosa. Astoria abrió los ojos con miedo. Estaba sorprendida, pero por sobre todo, asustada.

—Yo… tú… tú me gustas mucho Draco.

—¿Serías capaz de vivir al lado de un hombre que cada día te recordará que te odia y que te desprecia?

—¡Tuvimos sexo tú y yo! ¡Y eso debe contar! Además existe la posibilidad de que tengamos un hijo.

—Jamás negaría a un hijo, si ese es tu temor. Jamás lastimaría a un niño. Jamás le haría a mi hijo lo que a mí me han hecho. Si tú y yo tenemos un bebé, lo amaré como a nada en el mundo, porque es parte de mí pero a ti Astoria, jamás. Óyeme bien: jamás te amaré y te odiaré por el resto de mi vida por haberme separado de la mujer que realmente amo.

—¡Ella te va a odiar por haberla engañado!

—¡Yo no la he engañado! ¡El engañado fui yo! ¿Qué porquería me diste? ¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota y no notar que le pusiste algo a ese vino! ¡Dime!

—Yo, bueno… quería que te fijaras en mí. ¡Draco, yo te amo!

—No. Tú no me amas, babosa. Ni siquiera te amas tú.

—¿Ba… babosa?

—Ah, no te gustó el nombre… ya veo, porque desde ahora eres Babosa Greengrass.

—¡Draco basta!

—Empieza a conocerme. Soy mayor que tú y tengo mucha experiencia. Soy mujeriego, mentiroso, engreído y con todas esas virtudes deberás aceptarme desde ahora. Empieza a acostumbrarte porque así será tu vida en adelante.

—Es por esa tal Mía, ¿no?

—¡Nunca más digas su nombre! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

—¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo!

—¿Tú, dándome órdenes a mí? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Dicho esto Draco abandonó la habitación y Astoria se tiró a la cama a llorar. Su padre no estaba en casa para que la fuera a consolar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera, Harry arreglaba su baúl, ya que había decidido mudarse definitivamente a Grimmauld Place, la casa que por herencia le había dejado Sirius Black, puesto que el hecho de ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, le permitía estar en su casa todos los días y podría ir y venir mediante la Red Flu. Además ya se había cansado de las salidas nocturnas de Ron y sus llegadas de amanecida despertándolo. Si quería ser auror y tener buenas calificaciones (considerando que ya no contarían con el apoyo de Hermione, quien regresaría a Hogwarts), debía preocuparse por tener un espacio tranquilo para estudiar y, por supuesto, para descansar. Además, en La Madriguera no tenía privacidad y ya era hora que él y Ginny pudieran darse un tiempo juntos. Cada vez que quería besarla o dar un paso más allá en la relación, llegaba alguien y los interrumpía. Es más, estaba seguro que Arthur, le intencionaba algunas responsabilidades a fin de evitar que estuviera a solas con Ginny.

—¿Te vas? ¿Y mi madre lo sabe?

Era Ron que ingresaba a la habitación con una toalla en la cadera y secándose su colorín cabello. Tiró la toalla pequeña en la cama y se acercó al armario en donde sacó una sudadera negra y se la puso.

—Se lo dije hace un par de días —respondió Harry.

—Oh, bien por ti. Así que al final «el trío de oro» se separa.

—Simplemente cada uno hará lo suyo. Crecemos, Ron, eso es todo. Hermione (espero) que vuelva con sus padres, además ella regresará a Hogwarts y nosotros estudiaremos en otro lado y en un año seremos aurores. Eso sí, también debemos aprobar los exámenes libres que nos enviará la profesora McGonagall.

—Así es.

—Ron, ¿en qué andas? Perdona si mi pregunta te molesta, pero desde que Hermione te dijo que entre ustedes no existía nada, te has dedicado a salir por ahí y llegar borracho.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—No, no lo es. Pero tu madre se preocupa por ti. Sé que cada vez que sales te espera sentada en el sillón de la entrada, está allí horas y horas y cuando tú llegas, te recibe con un abrazo. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hace? Porque siente que con Fred no fue lo suficientemente cariñosa y quiere serlo contigo desde ahora, por eso no escuchas gritos de reproche de su parte. Ella en todo los consiente. Ron, tu madre sufre… sufre aun por Fred y sufre por verte así. No la dejes sola tanto tiempo.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡Yo sé lo que hago!

—Tienes razón, yo no sé mucho, no me crié con mis padres.

—Perdón, no quise decir…

—No importa, Ron. No es la primera vez que me lo enrostras… pero ¡vale! ya lo dije… ahora queda a tu conciencia si valoras el sacrificio que hace tu madre de esperarte todas las veces que sales, solo para darte un beso de buenas noches.

Ron se terminó de vestir pero no articuló palabra alguna. Luego tomó su varita y salió del cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a Harry:

—Cuando llegue Hermione, ¿vendrás a verla? Tiene todavía sus cosas en el cuarto de Ginny, así que supongo que vendrá a vernos.

—Si no vengo, iré a su casa en Londres.

—Sí, bueno… entonces es posible que también vaya yo a verla.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una mañana, durante la primera semana del mes de julio, Draco se levantó temprano como siempre para ir a la facultad. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse aquel día como voluntario para trabajar en la unidad de urgencias del hospital general, a fin de seguir avanzando en sus créditos.

Tomó del perchero de su habitación la bata blanca que ya podía utilizar como pasante y se encaminó a la salida de la casa. Como muggle, y no pudiendo aparecerse o desaparecerse a destajo o utilizar alguna red flu, había comprado un pequeño auto, con el cual podía movilizarse. No era gran cosa, era de segunda mano, todo a fin de evitar comentarios y menos demostrar el poderío económico que en algún momento su familia tuvo y que él, algo guardaba de aquello.

Sin embargo, al bajar por la escalera se encontró con que lo esperaban en el primer piso. Astoria con cara de haber llorado junto a Kenson, Susan y Narcisa. Daphne no se veía por ningún lado. A decir verdad, desde el incidente, la que menos se veía por la casa era Daphne.

—¿Hay reunión familiar? —preguntó con sarcasmo al notar los ojos de odio de Kenson y Susan.

Astoria no lo miraba, luego de la confrontación de hacía un par de días, ya hasta vergüenza le daba mirarlo. Draco la intimidaba. Pero mientras más intimidante era, más le atraía… debía averiguar quién era esa tal Mía… que al parecer era la novia de él.

—Vamos a la clínica. Le haremos un chequeo a Astoria.

—¿Qué? ¿Está enferma?

—No le ha llegado su menstruación —respondió Susan. Draco se detuvo de inmediato y lo que parecía ser un buen día, de repente se transformaba en una pesadilla.

—Bien. Nos vemos allá entonces. ¿Qué médico la verá?

—Hubiésemos deseado llevarla a un hospital mágico, pero está muy lejos de aquí y es peligroso... —añadió Kenson.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué médico?, pregunté —insistió Draco.

—El Doctor Foster, obstetra —respondió Susan.

—Bien. Estaré allí en quince minutos —agregó y salió sin decir más nada.

—Yo… lo siento tanto…

—Calma Narcisa, los hijos son así. Mira yo, con una hija extraña y con otra que se comporta como una z…

—¡Mamá, por favor!

—¡Susan, basta! Demasiado sufre nuestra hija como para que la insultes.

Las dos mujeres mayores salieron rumbo a la entrada de la casa, en donde ya las esperaba el chofer con la limousine lista. Kenson y Astoria se rezagaron un momento en la sala.

—¿Está todo listo, padre? ¿No quedaré en evidencia?

—No hija, todo listo. Ese doctorcito lo único que quiere es dinero y eso se le ha dado. Así que tú tranquila, que Draco Malfoy será tu marido.

—Él me detesta, ¡me dice babosa!

—No le hagas caso... conquístalo. Haz que se enamore de ti.

—Tiene novia.

—Pero tú serás la esposa. Anda vamos, no vayan a sospechar.

Llegaron todos a la Clínica Particular Anderson Paul, en donde atendía el obstetra con que Astoria tenía reservada una hora de atención.

Mientras esperaban, llegó Draco, quien tuvo que ir primero al Hospital General a explicar que ingresaría a su turno un poco más tarde debido a un inconveniente familiar. A esta altura ya estaba convencido que necesitaba un beeper y un teléfono celular.

—¡Vaya! Pensamos que te habías perdido —dijo Kenson.

—¿A qué hora te atienden? —le preguntó a Astoria sin hacer caso al comentario de Kenson.

—Luego de la paciente que está adentro —respondió la muchacha sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco no habló nada más, ni siquiera con su madre. Quería evitar hacer algún comentario extra que pudiera indisponer tanto a Astoria como a Susan. Así que esperó apoyado en la pared, mientras los llamaban.

Largos quince minutos tuvieron que transcurrir para que la paciente y su esposo, que estaban adentro en consulta con el doctor Foster, salieran; y otro par de minutos para que la asistente del médico dijera que Astoria Greengrass era la siguiente.

Draco se puso en alerta y caminó junto a Astoria. Kenson y Susan también se pusieron de pie.

—No, Kenson, este momento le corresponde solamente a posibles futuros papás, ¿no? —dijo Draco. La asistente del doctor lo corroboró—. ¿Ves? Luego les damos las buenas nuevas… Andando —finalizó tomando el brazo de Astoria para ingresar al despacho del médico.

Draco quedó impresionado con la cantidad de implementos médicos y obstétricos con los que contaba aquel doctor. Esperaba a que algún día él pudiera tener una consulta similar o mejor.

Mientras el médico hacía la ficha de ingreso, con los datos de Astoria, Draco solo miraba las manos de ésta. Temblaba por completo y titubeaba en las respuestas... hasta no sabía cuándo fue su última menstruación… rió para sí cuando le preguntó la edad del posible padre.

—Este, no sé… Draco, ¿cuántos años tienes? —eso corroboraba cuán poco sabía Astoria de él.

—Diecinueve, doctor —respondió Draco.

—Y tú diecisiete, jovencita. Creo que ambos son muy jóvenes para pensar en ser padres. Bien, te daré una orden para que te hagan un examen de sangre en este momento, ¿estás sin comer nada?

—No he comido nada.

—Bien, vayan con esta orden al segundo piso y te haces el examen. Con el resultado que demora una media hora, bajas y lo revisamos aquí.

Luego de hacerse el examen y de esperar el tiempo necesario, Draco recibió un sobre cerrado que una encargada le entregó, el cual estaba dirigido al doctor Foster.

Una vez de regreso en la consulta del médico este revisó los resultados.

—Bien, habrá que ver en el ecógrafo entonces.

—¿Qué significa eso, doctor? —a Draco no le sonó para nada bien esa solicitud del médico y le preguntó, aunque temiendo la respuesta.

—Existe un embarazo de tres semanas. Felicidades.

Astoria estaba que saltaba de alegría, en cambio Draco lo único que quería era despertar de la pesadilla.

—¿Me permite el examen?

—Claro, joven. Corrobórelo usted mismo. Sé que estudia medicina así que lo entenderá de inmediato.

Efectivamente el examen era explícito en identificar la hormona gonadotrofina presente en la sangre de Astoria. Hormona que se secreta solo si hay embarazo y este era el caso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dos meses estuvo Hermione entre Camberra y Sídney junto a Luna, hasta que por fin encontró a sus padres. Vivían junto a unos amigos hasta que ambos encontraran trabajo estable, ya que no tenían planes de regresar a Londres.

En medio de todo, lo bueno era que el hechizo que Hermione les aplicó se desvanecía al momento en que Jean y Joseph la vieran nuevamente. Y así fue, apenas la tuvieron en frente, la reconocieron y todos los recuerdos regresaron.

Como Hermione tenía dinero suficiente, logró llevarse consigo a sus padres hasta Sídney y poder pasar allí unas pequeñas vacaciones junto a Luna, quien estaba maravillada con el mundo que ella no conocía, extasiada con viajar en avión (mejor que en thestrall), impresionada con los centros comerciales y lo mejor, la comida. Estaba segura que había subido un par de kilos en esas semanas.

Cuando Hermione explicó a sus padres todo lo ocurrido, un día en la noche, durante una cena en el hotel en donde se hospedaban, ellos la escucharon tranquilamente. No hicieron comentarios. No obstante, cada cierto tiempo Jean tomaba la mano de su hija y la de Joseph. Al final comprendieron los motivos que ella tuvo para borrar sus memorias, pero le hicieron prometer que jamás lo volviera a hacer.

En un instante Jean le preguntó a Hermione por el chico con el cual ella salía. Luna la quedó mirando perpleja. De eso no habían hablado y a Hermione en ningún momento se le ocurrió que su madre tocara ese tema.

—¿Tienes novio, Hermione?, de seguro se te olvidó contármelo —ella sonrió. Sabía que si se lo decía a Luna, ella sabría guardar el secreto.

—¿Están de novios, hija? —insistió Jean.

—Sí, mamá. Estamos de novios.

Luna sonrió y dio un pequeño aplauso. ¡Debía saber quién era! ¡Era Ron, estaba segura que era Ron! ¿Quién otro?

—Es Draco Malfoy, Luna —confesó Hermione. A Luna, de la impresión, se le cayó el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo a la mesa. La miró atónita.

—¿Es una broma, cierto?

—No, Luna. Draco es mi novio. Luego te cuento los detalles, ¿sí?

—Claro, cuando quieras —pero a Luna el hambre se le había pasado. Hermione suponía que le esperaba una larga charla con su amiga en donde tendría que explicar todo desde el principio.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era la penúltima semana del mes de agosto, cuando Hermione, sus padres y Luna Lovegood descendían del Boeing proveniente de Sídney, en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, a eso de las cinco de la mañana.

Luna sonriente y muy contenta con Hermione. Ella le había explicado cómo era que se había enamorado de Draco, cómo él la había rescatado de las garras de los mortífagos y cómo era la vida de Draco junto a su padre. Luna entendía todo. Su amiga tenía derecho a ser feliz y si esa felicidad era junto al Slytherin que nunca soportó, pues bien. Ella la apoyaría.

Como era tan temprano, todos se fueron a la casa de los padres de Hermione, la que a esta altura ya debía estar lista para ser ocupada, puesto que antes de irse fuera del país, Hermione contrató los servicios de una empresa decoradora para la dejaran con un nuevo estilo, lo cual serviría a Jean y Joseph como aliciente para volver y recuperar sus vidas.

En la mañana, a eso de las diez y luego de desayunar, Luna se despidió de todos y se fue por la Red Flu. Extrañaba mucho a su padre y por lo demás, debía organizar algunos pendientes, puesto que solo faltaban dos semanas para ingresar nuevamente a Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto en Dinamarca, Draco se hallaba en la sala de clases cuando logró ver una lechuza parada en una de las ventanas. Sabiéndose el único mago en el aula y, mientras el profesor explicaba unos problemas, subrepticiamente y sin hacer ruido, salió por la puerta trasera.

Llegó hasta el patio de la facultad, lugar en donde la lechuza le entregó una carta. Sacó de su bolso, unas patatas fritas y se las dio al ave, esta las probó y las tiró lejos, luego se ganó un buen picotón y se fue. Draco sonrió. Esa era el ave más extraña que había conocido.

Sabía que se trataba de Hermione. Al fin tenía noticias de ellas, sin embargo el temor lo invadió, el momento de enfrentarla y decirle la verdad se acercaba… Hermione lo odiaría, no lo perdonaría y estaría para siempre decepcionada de él.

* * *

 _Amor:_

 _He llegado esta mañana, estoy feliz y tengo novedades._

 _Trata de buscar la forma de conseguir un traslador y para vernos en nuestro departamento en Londres, porque sé que la distancia es muy extensa como para aparecer y desaparecer, ¿sí?_

 _Te esperaré mañana a las cinco. Si no llegas, entenderé que no pudiste._

 _Te ama, Mía._

* * *

¿Novedades? ¿A qué se referiría Hermione? Y si ella estaba… ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Un hijo de él y ella, era su sueño. De ser así, Hermione tendría unos tres meses… Posiblemente ya se le notaría la panza. Aunque podía también ser otra cosa. Una noticia de esa envergadura Hermione no se la guardaría por tanto tiempo.

Se apresuró en ir a la casa de los Greengrass, debía ver la forma de cómo conseguir un traslador. Posiblemente Kenson, con sus contactos, lograra la activación de algún artefacto.

—¿Quieres un traslador para ir a ver tu novia? ¡Estás de mente si piensas que yo te lo voy a facilitar!

—Debo explicarle lo ocurrido con Astoria.

—Y que te vas a casar con ella ahora en septiembre —Draco tragó en seco. Quedaba poco para esa fecha. Hermione lo odiaría para siempre.

—Eso se lo debo decir yo personalmente.

—Está bien. Me conseguiré uno para mañana. Y ahora déjame tranquilo. Debo ver un par de asuntos y entre esos lo de tu audiencia que es para el día quince, una semana antes de tu matrimonio.

—Ojalá me metan en Azkaban —farfulló.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Sí, en mi mente. Nos vemos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Hermione se había arreglado para ir a ver a Draco. Suponía que lo vería ese día. Lo extrañaba tanto… se pondría tan contento cuando le dijera que sus padres estaban de regreso y que ya era hora de mostrarse como novios.

Miró su cabello, que lucía liso, producto una buena porción de queratina en un salón de belleza muggle, un vestido rojo clásico por sobre la rodilla y un maquillaje suave, a excepción de los labios que eran carmesí, igual al tono del vestido.

Sonrió y, tomando su varita, desapareció de la habitación para aparecer en el departamento que antiguamente pertenecía a Andrómeda Black.

Para sorpresa de ella, Draco ya estaba allí, sentado en el sofá, con un vaso plástico en la mano. Al parecer ese era el traslador que había utilizado. Al verla se puso de pie y lo arrojó a un lado. Hermione lo único que quería era abrazarlo así que se arrojó a sus brazos.

Draco la recibió y besó con vehemencia porque la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Esa bruja que siempre le ganó en el colegio, era la razón de su vida. Moriría un poco cada día cuando no la pudiera tocar o besar más.

Hermione sintió que algo no andaba bien. La pasión de Draco no era como ella la recordaba y lo notó nervioso y titubeante. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, en donde corroboró que su rostro estaba triste.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Draco le tomó las manos y las besó.

—Te amo, Mía.

—Y yo a ti, Draco. Pero dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Después de lo que te diga, me vas a odiar.

—Me asustas, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Tuviste problemas en la facultad? ¿Es por lo del juicio? ¿Por la condena de Lucius?

—Herm…

—¿Por tu madre?

—Hermione, escúchame: durante tu ausencia ha ocurrido algo que no jamás imaginé… como tonto caí… no… no tengo excusa.

—¿Qué pasó, Draco? —Hermione sintió que su garganta se secaba, Draco la miraba afligido, pero decidido, ¿otra mujer en la vida de él? ¿Sería eso acaso?

—Este yo… bueno… ¡demonios qué difícil! —dijo deslizando las manos por su cabello.

—Vamos Draco, dime lo que sea.

—Voy a ser padre —dijo de una vez, mirándola a los ojos. Sentía que su barbilla temblaba, que sus piernas no lo sostenían. Pero así debía ser. Ella se merecía saber la verdad.

Hermione se respiró profundo, tratando de controlarse, en tanto los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que parecía que se le saldría del pecho. Era angustia y dolor como jamás las había sentido. Pegó su mirada en él y miles de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Eso no podía ser real. Quiso reír, ¿era una broma acaso? Por cierto, de muy mal gusto.

—¿Qué…? —no sabía si efectivamente le había dado el tono de pregunta o era el inicio de una frase—…. que... no te entiendo.

—Astoria Greengrass va a tener un hijo mío.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho en donde colgaba su dije el que decía que Draco la amaba, ¿cómo se explicaba entonces que él fuera a tener un hijo con otra mujer? Lo tomó con fuerzas y retrocedió unos pasos.

—No, eso no es cierto. Tú… tú no pudiste…

—Me engañó. Utilizó algo… Amortencia quizá y…

—¿Amortencia? ¡Amortencia! Algo… algo tan ordinario y común… ¡Draco! ¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?! —gritó, pero su grito se ahogó en llanto.

Era imposible para Hermione contenerse. Sus lágrimas y dolor eran evidentes.

Draco tenía el corazón destrozado, se acercó a ella y pero Hermione volvió a retroceder otro paso.

—No esperaba que ella hiciera algo así, pero estoy seguro que esa poción tenía algo más. La Amortencia deja al individuo como estúpido por un par de días si no se da el antídoto correspondiente, pero yo desperté bien, incluso creí que había estado contigo…

Hermione lo miró sin creer, Draco era inteligente, ¿cómo podía excusarse con algo tan básico como lo era una estúpida poción de amor? ¡Si hasta en Sortilegios Weasley la vendían!

—¿Cómo un mago como tú, Draco Malfoy, no fue capaz de darse cuenta que lo estaban hechizando? La hierba buena se siente en la infusión. El olor, la textura...

—¡Me la dio en el vino de la cena!

—¿En el vino? ¿Y dices que no estuviste como estúpido?

—Así es. Yo… yo lo siento Hermione.

—¡Se nota que en sexto año andabas pensando en cualquier cosa menos en los estudios! ¡Te dieron Amortencia con doble dosis de belladona! ¡Por eso me viste! ¡Por eso no estuviste babeando con la lengua afuera por dos días! Dime, ¿te acuerdas de todo lo que hiciste?

—No, en realidad no me acuerdo de nada.

—¡Dios mío! Aunque… sinceramente, eso de que no te acuerdas, no me lo creo, la Amortencia está hecha para que el individuo se acuerde de su amor fugaz.

—Es la verdad, no recuerdo nada. ¡Me debes creer Hermione! ¡Yo te amo a ti! —pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué le viste? ¿Qué sentiste cuando la tocaste?

—¡Te digo que no me acuerdo de nada, Mía! Te lo repito, esa es la verdad.

—¿Pensaste en mí en algún momento? —Hermione preguntaba y no escuchaba las respuestas. Draco entendió que todo lo que él dijera, ella no lo creería.

—Siempre pienso en ti amor y por eso que te lo digo, necesito tu apoyo.

—Y resulta que ahora ella está embarazada… ¿Apoyarte dices? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea la madrina del bebé? —Draco abrió la boca para responder que no, pero sabía que era imposible que ella pensara con claridad. La entendía, porque si ella hubiese sido la infiel (aunque no fuera a voluntad) él tampoco la escucharía—. Dime Draco, ¿y si yo fuera la que está embarazada? ¿Qué harías? —el rostro de Draco se iluminó y una sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Esa es la novedad que me tenías? ¿Estás esperando un bebé, Mía? —e intentó tocar el vientre de Hermione pero ella le dio un golpe en la mano.

—No me vuelvas a tocar, Malfoy.

—Mal...

—Para tu tranquilidad, no. No estoy embarazada.

—¿Cómo es que tú y yo hemos estado tantas veces juntos, hecho el amor de mil formas y no quedas embarazada? Y con Astoria… —sabía que eso no lo debía preguntar, pero por un segundo se vio siendo padre de un niño deseado junto a Hermione.

—¡Calla! No me des detalles. ¡Tú eres el médico! ¡Dímelo tú! Ta vez soy estéril o infértil. ¡Ve tú a saber! O quizá aún sigas creyendo que tomo pociones anticonceptivas.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Mía.

—¡Ya no soy tuya! ¡No me digas más así!

—¡Siempre serás Mía, Hermione!

—No más, Draco. Ve… ve y cásate con la fina y sangre pura de Astoria y deja a esta marcada sangre sucia —añadió mostrándole su brazo con la marca hecha por Bellatrix—… hacer su vida como quiera. Me iré. No me verás más.

—¡Hermione, por favor espera!

—En nombre de todo lo que vivimos… te deseo lo mejor —finalizó ella poniéndose una mano en el pecho y de un tirón arrancó la cadena, momento en que desapareció de la vista de Draco. Al hacerlo, la cadena con el dije de la serpiente y la leona cayeron a la alfombra del departamento.

Draco se puso de rodillas y la recogió. Lloraba como niño… acababa de perder a la mujer de su vida. Y él se condenaba a casar por obligación con alguien que jamás amaría y que solo le provocaba odio y repulsión.

* * *

 _Si mi amor, fue el mejor, si decías que era yo la mujer ideal_

 _¿Por qué buscaste otro amor?_

 _Te entregué, mi calor, mis caricias, mi ilusión_

 _y nunca lo podré entender ¿Por qué dijiste adiós? Mi amor._

 _¿Qué te ha dado ella, que yo no te haya dado?_

 _¿Qué sentiste al besar su piel? ¿No pensaste acaso en mí?_

 _¿Qué te ha dado ella? Quizás realmente nada,_

 _tal vez por eso estás aquí pidiéndome perdón_

 _llorando por tu error._

 _Si tu amor, me falló si tu lealtad voló_

 _ya no sé cómo olvidar la herida que hiciste en mí._

 _Si es verdad, mi amor aún te amo, sin razón_

 _y hoy pretendes continuar pidiéndome una vez más mi amor._


	15. Una Decisión Apresurada

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar sentado en la alfombra del departamento, logró calmarse. Empuñó la cadena rota junto al dije, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Jamás pensó que Hermione reaccionara de esa manera y terminara rompiendo algo que con tanto amor le había obsequiado, pero la entendía. En el fondo, era lo menos que podía hacer. Estaba decepcionada y dolida.

Todo se había derrumbado y ya nada le importaba. Hermione, no lo quiso escuchar, pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué le podía él ofrecer? ¿Convertirla en su amante eterna? ¿Sin poder lucirla jamás ante nadie? ¿Condenarla a la clandestinidad por siempre? Si bien Hermione no se lo dijo, él lo intuyó. Para ella estaba la responsabilidad por sobre todo y la suya era responder ante Astoria Greengrass por el hijo que venía en camino, aunque fuera a costa de la felicidad de ambos. Ella daba un paso al lado para que Astoria pudiera criar a su hijo dentro del matrimonio, postergando la felicidad junto al único amor de su vida… Pero esa era la decisión de ella y, ¿qué había de él? ¿Se molestó siquiera en preguntar qué sentía él por Astoria? Para nada, los celos, la ira y la decepción, la habían invadido y lo que pudo ser una conversación madura y tranquila en donde ambos buscaran una solución al problema, se convirtió en una exasperante escena de gritos, de llanto y lo peor, de despedida.

Pero, ¿qué habría hecho él si la situación fuera distinta? Es decir, si ella hubiese llegado un día diciendo que, producto de un hechizo, había dormido con Ron Weasley, ¿cómo lo habría tomado? ¡Le habría dicho lo mismo que ella le dijo: ¿porqué, siendo tan inteligente, no se dio cuenta de que era hechizada? ¿La hubiese perdonado así como así? ¿Dejaría a Ron tranquilo luego de aquello? En su caso, estaba claro que no, conociéndose como se conocía, era muy capaz de colgar a Weasley de un testículo desde el Big Ben de Londres. Pero Hermione, jamás iría en contra de Astoria. Al contrario, su nobleza de alma, la hacían ceder su lugar para que ésta pudiera casarse con él.

Tomó el vaso plástico y miró la hora en su reloj. En dos minutos se activaría el traslador y regresaría a Dinamarca. Si no lo hacía, Kenson le había dejado en claro, que daría aviso al Ministerio de Magia que había regresado a Londres para que lo metieran de inmediato en Azkaban. Quizá esa fuera la solución. Irse preso y dejar a la mimada de Astoria con las ganas de ser su esposa… De solo pensar en ese futuro le daban náuseas y el odio lo acometía.

El traslador comenzó a centellear y no tuvo más remedio que tocarlo para retirarse nuevamente al exilio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera, Ginny había recibido una lechuza de Hermione durante la mañana, en donde le señalaba que no iba a tener tiempo de ir a verlos, ya que aún le faltaban algunos trámites que hacer en Londres y además quería estar más tiempo con sus padres, así que le solicitaba que las cosas que dejó en su habitación (una pequeña maleta y algo de ropa) se las llevara a Hogwarts el día primero de septiembre cuando se reanudaran las clases.

—Así que Hermione no vendrá estas últimas semanas —fue Ron que habló durante el desayuno a su hermana.

—No, Ron. Se quedará con sus padres. Le costó tanto encontrarlos que entiendo que quiera pasar algún tiempo con ellos.

—Ginny, sinceramente me hace muy feliz que Hermione esté con sus padres, ¿tú qué dices, Arthur?

—Molly, dices eso pero en el fondo desearías que ella estuviera con nosotros. Estamos tan acostumbrados con Hermione y con Harry, que en algún momento has llegado a creer que también son tus hijos.

—Es cierto. Y ahora siento que me faltan tres hijos —agregó dejando a un lado la servilleta y poniéndose de pie para abandonar el comedor. Lloraba. Molly siempre lo hacía. Era muy difícil para ella encontrar consuelo ante la muerte de Fred.

Todos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Ginny se atrevió a hablar:

—Papá, este… ¿podría ir hoy a casa de Harry? Quedé de ayudarlo a ordenar algunas cosas.

—Que te acompañe Ron —respondió Arthur entre dientes.

—Yo no puedo. Estaré ocupado. Además Ginny ya es grande, puede andar solita por ahí… —respondió mientras ponía un poco de cereal a su leche.

—Bueno, bueno... puedes ir, pero deberás regresar antes de la hora de almuerzo.

—¡Gracias! —y Ginny no esperó más tiempo, se levantó de la mesa, tomó su bolso y se metió en la chimenea.

—¡Vaya! Sí, que tenía prisa —observó Ron

* * *

Ginny apareció en la sala de Grimmauld Place. Harry estaba de pie frente a ella, esperándola. Sonrió al verla llegar. Le dio la mano y la ayudó a salir.

—Mi padre quería que Ron me acompañara… ya sabes… creo que no confía en mí…

—¿Y por qué será…? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Ni idea —añadió simulando cara de niñita buena.

—Creo que con Ron en medio no podríamos hacer nada —dijo Harry tomando un cabello que colgaba en su frente y acomodándolo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Harry? —la voz de Ginny sonó algo cadenciosa, mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de Harry.

—Mmm… no sé… ¿qué te parece si lo discutimos en mi habitación?

—¿Solo discutir?

—Mmm y buscamos un rinconcito en donde «conversarlo»…

—Te amo, Harry.

—Y yo a ti, Ginny —besó los labios de su novia. Era un beso como el que hacía días no le daba. Deseaba tanto estar a solas con ella, por eso quería salir pronto de La Madriguera para poder contar con la privacidad necesaria para compartir esos momentos de intimidad con Ginny.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Harry, en donde no les hizo falta nada para demostrarse físicamente todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Aprovecharían toda la mañana enredados en la cama, amándose y entregándose al amor y al deseo.

* * *

Ronald Weasley, una vez que terminó de desayunar y de hablar un par de cosas con Arthur relativas a su futuro en la Academia de Aurores, se puso de pie y subió, pero no a su cuarto, si no que se dirigió al de su hermana pues ella había dicho que Hermione dejó algunas cosas personales en la habitación, posiblemente si revisara encontraría respuestas a tantas interrogantes en relación a la actitud de Hermione y sobre su negativa a tener una relación con él. Sabía que no debía actuar de esa manera, jamás husmeaba o hurgaba en cosas que no fueran las de él, pero tratándose de Hermione y de sus sentimientos, eso debía quedar atrás. Necesitaba saber qué le ocurría o qué le pasó y por qué su actitud era tan distinta y lejana.

Sigiloso ingresó a la habitación de Ginny, en donde había dos camas, ambas con enredones rosas y una cortina escarlata que hacía ver todo rojizo producto de los rayos del sol que se colaban a esa hora por la ventana.

Sabía cuál era la cama de su hermana, así que se fue de inmediato a la de Hermione, supuso que la valija que hablaba Hermione, estaba debajo de ésta, así que se inclinó para ver y, efectivamente, allí había una maleta estilo muggle de lona y de color celeste con blanco. La arrastró por el piso y luego la colocó sobre la cama. Sabía que si era descubierto, nada bueno le ocurriría, Ginny era muy capaz de hacerle su famoso hechizo de moco murciélago, así que con la varita realizó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta, luego de lo cual procedió a abrir tranquilamente la maleta.

Adentro encontró, exámenes de Hogwarts, algunos pergaminos viejos, unos guantes, un par de gorros de lana y un sobre blanco (muy blanco para ser mágico) tenía un pequeño logotipo casi transparente: «Hospital General de Londres». Le llamó la atención y lo abrió. Era una ficha de ingreso hospitalaria. Ron la leyó de inmediato.

—N _ombre… Penélope Clearwater. Mmm… fecha de ingreso… causa de ingreso: asalto… persona responsable…_ Dra… ¡¿Draco Malfoy?! —lo último lo dijo en voz alta y luego siguió leyendo—: _Relación con la paciente: novio._

Detuvo la lectura. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Penélope Clearwater, ¿por qué le sonaba tan familiar? ¡Ya lo sabía! La misma Hermione dijo llamarse así, el día que fueron apresados por los carroñeros.

Siguió revisando los papeles y en todos vio la firma de Draco Malfoy, una receta médica, la ficha de ingreso y un recibo de dinero por concepto de hospitalización, ¿qué había ocurrido entre Hermione y Draco para que ella guardara con tanto recelo aquellos documento? ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Ese nombre «Penélope» estaría referido a la misma Hermione? ¿O sería otra persona? Respiró profundo y siguió revisando… y, encontró una carta, en ninguna parte decía que la destinaria era Hermione, si no que se refería a una tal Mía, que él no conocía, ¿podría tratarse de Hermione? ¿Sería tal vez, otro seudónimo así como el de Penélope Clearwater? Era factible. Pero las iniciales que firmaban la carta no le eran familiares: B.M.D. ¿Quién sería?, ni idea.

Se sentó. Pero luego de un par de minutos su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. Ahora entendía todo: aquella vez en la mansión Malfoy, Draco no quiso reconocer a Hermione, tampoco la despreció como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts. En más, los ayudó, porque teniendo frente a frente a Harry, dijo no saber quién era y, en la sala multipropósito tampoco los agredió, fue Crabble quien los atacó y luego de la batalla, Hermione se perdió por unas horas… ¿podría haber estado con él? ¿Podría «su Hermione» haberse fugado con el mortífago de Draco Malfoy?

Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana de la habitación hacia la entrada de la casa. Recordó que antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur y, mientras limpiaban el lugar, Hermione se quejó de un golpe en el costado… Volvió a tomar la ficha de ingreso del hospital, y leyó: _Intervención quirúrgica para extirpar órgano dañado. Autoriza, Draco Malfoy, su novio._

Luego de esta revelación, Ron tenía claro lo que había ocurrido: Hermione y Draco estaban juntos. ¡En el verano lo estuvieron! Ella y Malfoy se entendían… o había algo más.

Ahora todo estaba claro, comprendía lo que había ocurrido. Esa era la razón por la cual Hermione lo había dejado. Y, de ser así, jamás no se lo perdonaría. Hermione se las pagaría, de él no se reiría tan fácilmente, menos darle a él y a Harry un golpe tan bajo, siendo mujer de Malfoy. Era obvio que ellos habían compartido algo más que el documento de un hospital. Solo le quedaba una pregunta por responder: ¿por qué Hermione llamó a Malfoy para que la ayudara y no a Harry o a él? Estaba claro entonces que ellos «se entendían» desde antes…

En la noche, cuando toda la familia Weasley se reunió para cenar, Ron volvió a sacar el tema de Hermione a su hermana, que había llegado hacía unos minutos desde la casa de Harry.

—Ginny, tú y Hermione se cuentan todo, son tan amigas y las amigas se cuentan todo, ¿no?

—Somos amigas, pero cada una con lo suyo. Somos muy respetuosas de nuestros secretos e intimidades.

—Y dime, ¿nunca te han dado ganas de revisar sus cosas, por ejemplo?

—¿Lo dices por la maleta que le debo llevar a Hogwarts? ¡Jamás metería mis manos en algo que no me corresponde! Y si a ti te han dado ganas de husmear por donde no te corresponde… te juro que…

—¡No, no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es solo que…

—Pensaste que yo podía saber algo del porqué ella no quiere ser tu novia, ¿es eso? —la tonalidad del rostro de Ron fue de un color zanahoria profundo. No esperaba que su hermana le respondiera de esa forma.

—No, no se trata de eso —respondió algo irresoluto.

—Mira Ron: Hermione no me habla de sus sentimientos. Es muy reservada y yo tampoco le he preguntado… Y, por si se te ocurre meter tu narizota en donde no debes, haré un hechizo alarma a la maleta… para que se te quemen las manos si intentas abrirla.

—No haré nada, hermanita —Nada, que ya no haya hecho —se dijo satisfecho y triunfante.

* * *

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando Daphne Greengrass ingresaba sigilosamente a casa. No quería emitir ningún sonido para no despertar a nadie. En puntillas subió las escaleras, mientras oía el motor de su acompañante que se alejaba. Sonrió. Esos días junto a Estela, una amiga española, habían sido inolvidables. Lo malo era que ella era muggle y no tenía idea que ella era una bruja. No se lo diría, la catalogaría de loca si lo hiciera y esa amistad terminaría en la basura.

Llegó hasta su cuarto y encendió la luz. Por poco y cae al piso de la impresión. Astoria estaba durmiendo en su cama. Parecía que se había cansado de esperar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tory? —preguntó arrojando el bolso sobre la cama y sentándose en una silla, mientras se quitaba las botas.

—Te esperaba —contestó Astoria en medio de un sonoro bostezo, luego se sentó—. Desde hace días que quiero hablar contigo, a ratos siento que me rehúyes.

—No te «rehúyo»… te evito.

—Al fin de cuentas es lo mismo.

—Bueno, como sea, trato de no estar contigo ni con papá. Sé que ambos se traen algo entre manos y no quiero ser parte de algún juego sucio… esos en los que ustedes son expertos.

—Daphne, soy tu hermana. Debes apoyarme en esto. Draco es…

—Ese día que mi madre te sorprendió en la cama de él —interrumpió a Astoria—, estuve a punto de partirle la cara, pero cuando mi padre habló que las sábanas estaban manchadas con sangre supe de inmediato que mentías. Tú perdiste la virginidad hace tiempo. Dime entonces, ese hijo que vas a tener no es de Draco, ¿cierto?

—Y de nadie.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Daphne con una bota en la mano.

—Yo no estoy embarazada. Es un embuste de mi padre para que Draco Malfoy se case conmigo y podamos tener acceso a su herencia. Él no le ha dicho la verdad a Draco sobre su dinero. Lucius dejó claro que si era condenado a cadena perpetua y, siendo su hijo mayor de edad, este podía hacerse cargo de todo. Mi padre no se lo ha dicho, no le ha entregado el manuscrito.

—Esa es una artimaña de las cuales mi padre siempre se cuelga. ¡Pero tú Astoria! ¡Tú! ¿Por qué engañar a Draco de esa estúpida manera? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no estás embarazada. Muy brujas seremos, hermanita, pero el hechizo de hacer crecer un bebé en el vientre por arte de magia, no existe.

—Lo sé. Por eso debo conquistar a Draco antes que eso ocurra. Luego no sé… le inventaré algo… que perdí al bebé… o qué se yo… para ese entonces él ya me debería amar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Darle otro filtro? Porque a mí no me haces tonta, a Malfoy le diste…

—Amortencia con doble dosis de…

—De belladona. ¡Por Dios! Tú y mi padre están enfermos.

—Draco tenía novia y le tuvo que decir la verdad… de que yo estoy embarazada y ella terminó con él.

—Pobres. Han de estar sufriendo una enormidad y todo por… ¿Y quién era la novia?

—No lo sé, una chica llamada Mía, ¿la conoces? Aunque estoy segura que ese nombre no es real.

—No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Tal vez sea americana.

—No lo sé y por eso estoy aquí. Creo que tú me puedes ayudar —Daphne la miró intrigada—. ¿Serías tan amable de indagar en Hogwarts con quiénes Draco tuvo contacto durante el último año, que no sea Parkinson ni la sangre sucia de O'dowell?

—Yo no haré eso.

—Entonces me veré en la obligación de contarle a nuestro padre que tienes novia. No creo que le guste saber que su hija no es tan mujercita que digamos… estoy segura que eso no será de su agrado.

—¿Novia? ¡No tengo novia! Y, por último, lo que haga con mi vida sexual no asunto tuyo o de mi padre.

—¡A mí no me haces tonta, Daphne! Mi padre dijo bien claro que si te sorprendía con una mujer, te encerraría de por vida. ¡Jamás va a aceptar a una hija gay!

—¡Cállate, Astoria! ¡Yo no sé si por tus venas corre sangre o veneno! Eres una pequeña víbora —Astoria rió.

—Ayúdame, investiga quién es esa Mía. Hazlo por mí, hermanita. Te juro no decir nada a papá. Ayúdame a destruir a esa tal Mía o, por lo menos, a quitarla de la mente de Draco.

—Veré de qué me puedo enterar en Hogwarts pero no te aseguro nada. Y en cuanto a tu… ¿cómo llamarlo? ¡Ah, sí! «folclórico chantaje», puedes metértelo por donde mejor te quepa. Si mi padre se entera que si tengo o no novia, o si soy o no gay, es su problema, a mí me da lo mismo.

—Si se entera, te encerrará.

—Antes yo a él y le diré a Malfoy todo lo que sé.

—No serías capaz, ¡somos tu familia!

—Ponme a prueba querida Astoria y verás de lo que soy capaz. A mí no me amedrentas con chantajes baratos. Indagaré sobre quien es Mía, pero si veo que le harás daño, más del que ya le has causado, jamás te daré su identidad.

* * *

Hermione estaba triste en su alcoba. Llevaba días encerrada. Desde que se había enterado de que Draco sería padre, no paraba de llorar y de llamarlo en silencio. Aquel día llegó desesperada a su casa, y ese llanto fue advertido por su madre, a quien no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad. Había jurado jamás volver a ocultarle cosas y Jean estaba triste por su hija, jamás imaginó que su niña sufriera tanto: primero en la guerra, luego por ellos y ahora por su novio, que la había engañado. Esperaba que lo resistiera. Sabía que Hermione era fuerte, pero ¿sería lo suficiente como para olvidar al amor verdadero?

Así pasaron los días que restaban para regresar a Hogwarts, sabía que en ese año nada sería igual. Por lo pronto, ya era distinto, desde tercer año que solía abordar el Expreso a Hogwarts con toda la familia Weasley, en cambio ese año, sería su padre quien la llevaría al Andén 9 y ¾. Su madre se había quedado en caso, pues debía recibir un pedido de implementos nuevos para la nueva clínica odontológica.

Sentía un vacío enorme ya que hacía exactamente un año que ella se arrancaba de Grimmauld Place para ir a despedirse de Draco, ahora era él quien no iba ese año a Hogwarts. Esa sensación de vacío era enorme, triste y dolorosa. Sin Ron y sin Harry era como si le faltara la mitad de su alma. En más de una oportunidad barajó la idea de terminar el curso en un colegio muggle pero era bruja y debía finalizar como tal. Quizá si Draco no estuviera tan lejos, si no hubiese sido engañado por esa bruja interesada… Pero no, su realidad era otra: Draco debía cumplir con su deber de padre, no podía ser ella la causante de separarlo de su hijo. Ese hijo… ese ser que venía al mundo no tenía culpa de los desatinos y debilidades de sus padres. Él debía criarse con ambos. ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con Draco, si él era tan educado, tan fino, tan de la alcurnia? ¿Y ella? ¡Ja! una simple hija de muggles (orgullosa de sus padres) pero eso era un escollo en el mundo mágico, una marca que ahora en su cuerpo era visible.

—Así que ese es tu plan, ¡vaya! Verdaderamente, Hermione, creo que estás equivocada —le dijo Luna, una vez que Ginny las había dejado solas en el compartimento del expreso.

—Es la única forma para que Draco me deje de amar. Él debe casarse con Astoria, ella espera un hijo de él.

—Ella no es buena, Hermione. ¡Lo engañó!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Sé que Draco es una víctima pero no le perdono no haberse dado cuenta que era engañado. Sé que al final me lo agradecerá, cuando conozca a su hijo.

—Y tú te sacrificarás. Hermione… Ron no se lo merece.

—Ron me ama y yo aprenderé a amarlo con el tiempo —y miró otra vez por la ventana. Las cartas estaban echadas. Debía procurar por todos los medios que Draco la dejara de amar, para que se casara con Astoria sin ningún remordimiento.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, como siempre los de primer año fueron llamados hacia un sector especial, siendo guiados por el semigigante bonachón de Hagrid.

Pero Hermione permanecía silenciosa. Tanto Ginny como Luna, prefirieron no decir nada. Ginny estaba sorprendida con la noticia… Hermione le había contado que ese día había enviado una lechuza a Ron, diciéndole que había recapacitado y que efectivamente ella sentía algo muy lindo por él. Pero Ginny no estaba convencida del todo. Sabía que su hermano gustaba de Hermione o que, a su manera, la amaba. Pero también estaba segura, (o si no, que se la comiera un escreguto de cola explosiva) que Hermione no amaba a Ron, es más, estaba convencida que ella estaba enamorada de otro. El problema era que no conocía a ningún otro, en algún momento llegó a creer que podría tratarse de Harry, pero luego pensó bien y también se le pasó por la mente, su hermano George pero no, por más que buscara en la lista, ninguno daba el porte para Hermione, ella era especial y por tanto el hombre que llegara a ese corazón, debía ser igual, alguien único, inteligente y cálido con ella.

Mientras cenaban y la nueva directora daba la bienvenida, no sin antes recordar a los caídos en el batalla librada en el mes de mayo, Hermione solo miraba su plato de sopa, el cual ya estaba frío de tantas vueltas con la cuchara que tenía, que no se dio cuenta de que al salón habían ingresado dos personas, y que eran recibidas con vítores. Un codazo de parte de Ginny, la hizo levantar la cabeza.

Ahí estaban Harry y Ron. Su corazón dio un vuelco. No esperaba ver tan pronto a Ron, si ese día ella le había dicho (por lechuza) que lo amaba y que si su respuesta posterior a la guerra, había sido negativa, era porque tenía miedo de que él no la quisiera.

Aplaudió al ver a sus amigos, mientras algunos silbaban y otros gritaban. Los Slytherin eran los únicos que no estaban de pie. Pero no hacían mofa, más bien, miraban con respeto y recelo a los recién llegados. Incluso algunos pensaban que tanto Ron como Harry podrían ser profesores de Hogwarts con todo lo que sabían y habían vivido.

La directora los había invitado para darles un reconocimiento a nombre de la escuela y para agradecer lo hecho por la Comunidad Mágica. En ese momento aparecieron los flashes de las cámaras de algunos periodistas de El Profeta que allí se encontraban y cuando Harry tomó la palabra, lo primero que dijo fue: —Aquí falta un integrante… somos un trío, Hermione, acércate —toda la mesa de Gryffindor se puso de pie. Seamus Finnigan, tomó la mano de Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y salir de la banca (algunos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda al muchacho, por su atrevimiento). Ella sonrió agradecida, con lo nerviosa que estaba, pensó que caería al piso.

Avanzó nerviosa hasta el estrado en donde Harry le dio la mano y de inmediato la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Luego fue el turno de Ron: este le tomó ambas manos y su rostro irradiaba alegría, luego la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó delante de todos. Ella estaba tensa, pero no podía rechazarlo. Terminó abrazándolo, momento en que los gritos de todos no se esperaron en venir. Hasta la profesora McGonagall aplaudió de alegría.

Cuando por fin Ron la soltó, Hermione estaba mareada y le dolía la boca. Ron besaba horrible, era un bruto, pero sonrió. Él le tomó la mano y caminó con ella hasta el centro.

—Ella es mi novia, se las presento —dijo sonriente y en voz alta. Hermione hubiese querido un buen poco de Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Absoluta y huir, pero nuevamente, sonrió. No dijo nada más.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos y, cuando los agradecimientos de algunos profesores cesaron, pudieron por fin sentarse a cenar. Hermione quería regresar a su lugar entre los Gryffindor, pero Ron no se lo permitió.

—Desde ahora, estarás siempre a mi lado, Hermi, no te dejo nunca más —le dio un beso en la frente, mientras otro flash los sorprendió.

—¿Se van a casar?, ambos ya son mayores de edad, ¿no? —la que preguntaba era Rita Skeeter que, al parecer, había vuelto a las andadas, con su habitual vestimenta extravagante y el Vuela Pluma pululando a su alrededor.

—Pues sí. En noviembre de este año nos casaremos —respondió Ron muy seguro, Hermione quedó con la boca abierta. Si bien ella pensaba en el matrimonio con Ron, solo para que Draco se casara con Astoria sin remordimientos, jamás pensó que Ron pondría una fecha sin consultarle… ¡Peor aún, si faltaban solo un par de meses para ello!—. ¿No es así, amor? — preguntó a Hermione, sabiendo que ella no podía dejarlo en evidencia y que obligatoriamente debía corroborar lo dicho por él. Su plan iba mejor de lo esperado.

—Es así —ella asintió y sonrió con tristeza al ver que Ron había tomado las riendas del asunto y las movía a su antojo. ¿Ese era el Ron que ella conocía? Claro que no, ¿quién era entonces el que tenía en frente? Tal vez nunca había conocido al verdadero Ronald Weasley.

Cuando la cena terminó, Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione, quien tímidamente miró a Harry.

—Yo te alcanzo, espérame unos minutos —dijo Ron.

—Tómate tu tiempo, amigo. Voy con Ginny y en una hora nos encontramos en la oficina de McGonagall.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —preguntó Hermione sin comprender.

—Ella nos autorizó a usar su red Flu, Hermi. Y una vez al mes podremos venir al colegio para verlas a ti y a Ginny —respondió Ron.

—¡Oh, qué bien! —pero su rostro no tenía expresión y Harry se dio cuenta de ello. No así Ron, el que prácticamente salió corriendo con ella del salón, tirándola de la mano.

—Ron, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Ven, quiero ir a un lugar a apartado, eso es todo.

A Hermione le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le saldría del pecho pero esos latidos no eran de cansancio, ni de alegría, eran de miedo. Ella quería mucho a Ron pero no lo amaba y aun así se casaría con él. Temía que Ron le pidiera algo más que un simple beso. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo estar con ella? ¿Reaccionaría como lo hacía con Draco? ¿Qué diría Ron cuando se enterara de que ella no era virgen? Ese pequeño gran detalle no lo pensó antes y, tal vez, en algún momento tendría que decírselo.

Caminaron por la planta baja hasta que cerca de una escalera en donde Ron la apoyó contra la pared.

—No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento, desde que recibí tu carta.

—¿Sí?, pues yo no pensé que vendrías hoy.

—Y lo único que quiero es besarte, pero besarte tranquilamente, no como ese beso robado del día de la batalla.

Hermione estaba muda, vio como Ronald se aproximaba a ella. No podía evitarlo, sería su esposo y debía permitir que la besara.

Ron continuó acercándose suavemente a Hermione y juntó su boca con la de ella. Los gruesos labios de él intentaron abrir su boca, pero Hermione se negó. No podía… no debía besarlo y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, su lengua luchaba por entrar. Estaba segura que si abría la boca estaría perdida, quedaría al descubierto, porque algo parecido a la náusea se estaba gestando en su estómago y si Ron insistía…

Pero él se dio cuenta de la rigidez de Hermione y de que no estaba respondiendo a su beso. La soltó y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —usó el tono más suave y tierno que encontró, aunque en el fondo solo quería tomarla ahí mismo, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Total, sería su mujer y no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa… aunque no debía cansarse mucho en pensar o en buscar una respuesta, había otro en el corazón de ella.

—Lo siento Ron. Es que, es tan extraño que tú y yo… después de tantos años.

—Está bien. Yo te entiendo y no me importa. De a poco tú y yo vamos a ir conociéndonos en otros aspectos, aunque también he pensado dejar mucho para nuestra noche de bodas.

—De eso yo quería…

—Mi madre va a estar tan contenta de que vuelvas a casa como su nuera.

—Ron, es tan pronto…

—Eso lo mejor, somos mayores de edad y podemos aprovechar al máximo nuestra juventud siendo marido y mujer. Ven, vayamos adentro, estás nerviosa y yo te entiendo.

Tomó su mano y regresó con ella. Hermione se sentía tan manejada, Ron no daba espacio para que dijera lo que pensaba. Pero, si quería que Draco la dejara de amar, debía hacer que Ron se sintiera bien y para eso se debía casar con él lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en su habitación. Acababa de salir de la ducha, tomó una manzana verde de la bandeja del desayuno que Rácine, su elfina, le había dejado junto al ejemplar del día de El Profeta. Mientras echaba un vistazo la portada, en un espacio bastante grande de la página principal y no siendo la noticia del día, leyó un texto que lo desconcertó: «Ronald Weasley se casará con la heroína de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger (por Rita Skeeter)». Sin darse cuenta y producto de la zozobra, se mordió el labio inferior sangrando de inmediato. Arrojó a un lado la manzana y abrió en la página que correspondía para leer la noticia:

—«Como todos sabemos, la hermosa heroína del Trío de Oro, nuestra queridísima Hermione Granger, es una rompecorazones. Ya antes le conocimos a su amor búlgaro, el exitoso jugador de Quiddich, Viktor Krumm y luego a nuestro amado Harry Potter, quien al final resultó ser el mejor de los amigos. Pero ahora su relación con el señor Weasley es en serio ( _—Por fin—, decimos todos los que la amamos_ ). Pues bien, como leen, ellos al fin pueden estar juntos y gozar de su amor luego de tanta guerra y muerte, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger contraerán matrimonio. Y no es un futuro lejano. No, nada de eso. Se casarán en noviembre próximo. ¡Qué felicidad! Nuestros héroes estarán juntos para siempre, y quién lo dice, quizá pronto estemos dando la noticia que un nuevo Weasley ha nacido».

Terminó Draco de leer y luego arrugó el periódico el que también fue a dar al mismo lugar que la manzana. En ese instante ingresó su madre a la habitación y se desconcertó al ver la cara de su hijo y el diario hecho trenza en el suelo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Salió algo en El Profeta que no quieres ver?

—Mía se casa —respondió furioso.

Narcisa inspiró fuerte y se inclinó para recoger el diario y lo leyó. Al cabo de un par de minutos lo dejó doblado sobre la mesa.

—Es lo mejor. Ella es sensata.

—No lo ama.

—Y tú tampoco amas a Astoria y te casas la próxima semana.

—Madre, déjame… déjame solo. No me siento bien. ¡Creo que voy a explotar! ¿Cómo es posible que amándola no me pueda casar con ella?

—Porque ella no está embarazada de ti.

—¡Maldita babosa de Astoria!

—Pero Draco… hazlo como ya lo habías pensado… será por un tiempo hasta que nazca tu hijo, luego verás si quieres o no seguir con ella.

—Jamás seguiría con Astoria. Pero Mía se casa en noviembre y aunque yo me divorcie de Astoria, tampoco podré estar con ella. ¡Debo verla antes!

—¡Draco, calma! No puedes salir de Dinamarca. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. Por poco y Kenson avisa al Ministerio de Magia… No puedes salir sino hasta después del juicio y aún faltan dos semanas. Debes tranquilizarte. Ya podrás hablar con ella.

—No puedo imaginarme a ese pobretón… ¡tocándola! Y yo sé por qué ella lo hace —Draco daba vueltas por la habitación con las manos empuñadas, deseando descargar toda esa energía en el rostro de Weasley y de pasada darle un buen zamarrón a Hermione por necia.

—Yo también lo sé, lo hace para que te cases odiándola.

—Pero la conozco tan bien que sé que está sufriendo.

—¡Ay hijo, cuánto me duele que estés pasando por esto! Pero…

—Pero no podrías vivir como cualquier bruja de clase media. Eres una Black, ¿no? Cuna de oro siempre, ¿no? —debía casarse no tan solo por el hijo que venía en camino, sino por la estabilidad económica de los Malfoy.

—¡Los Malfoy son iguales! Y… y además no entiendo a qué viene eso. ¡No te desquites conmigo por lo que te ocurre!

—¿Sabes a dónde quiero llegar? A que para ti, igual que para Lucius, el dinero está ante todo…. Por eso estamos pasando por esto.

—Entiende hijo, no podemos perder todo lo que tu padre y tu abuelo Abraxas hicieron por la familia.

—¡Mi padre se lo buscó! Él quiso ser un estúpido mortífago y arriesgarlo todo por un loco mestizo que pretendía el linaje de la sangre. ¡Todo es pura mierda!

—¡Draco!

—Déjame solo madre, por favor.

Narcisa salió de la habitación de su hijo. Debía dejarlo pensar, entendía el dolor de Draco, estaba enamorado pero se sacrificaría casándose con otra. Esperaba que en algún momento se diera cuenta de que eso era lo correcto y la mejor decisión tanto para los Greengrass como para los Malfoy.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, advirtió que la puerta de la habitación de Astoria estaba abierta y se escuchaban gritos de alegría. No quería parecer curiosa, pero se las arregló para ver por un espacio de la puerta para enterarse de qué ocurría: Astoria saltaba en la cama con su vestido de novia. Lo miraba y besaba.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Astoria. Los tres primeros meses del embarazo son los de mayor cuidado. Te puedes caer y eso pondría en riesgo al niño —dijo de pie en la entrada.

—Sí, lo sé. Me dejé llevar por la alegría. Es que mira, ¡mi vestido es hermoso! Hoy lo trajo mi madre —indicó Astoria bajando rápidamente de la cama.

—Sí, es muy lindo —Narcisa no quiso mirar el traje de novia e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Astoria le tomó el brazo.

—Cissy, yo amo a Draco. Te juro que lo haré feliz.

—Eso espero, aunque me imagino que estarás al tanto que él tenía novia y que la dejó para casarse contigo. Él jamás te perdonará el haberlo engañado de esa manera y por eso jamás te amará como la ama a ella —muy tranquila podrían ver a Narcisa, pero su veneno siempre que podía, lo lanzaba.

—¿Quién es, Cissy? ¿La conoces? Dime quién es por favor, ¡necesito saberlo!

—¿Y para qué? ¿Pretendes hacerle más daño? Déjala tranquila. Ella tarde o temprano olvidará a Draco. Es él quien jamás la olvidará y te hará a ti responsable por haberlo separado de ella.

—¡La odio!

—No puedes odiar a quien no conoces. Eres una niña muy malcriada Astoria, espero que mi hijo te pueda enseñar a ser una verdadera mujercita.

Dicho esto Narcisa con toda su elegancia (nariz en alto incluida), salió de la habitación, dejando a Astoria con la sangre hirviente. ¡Debía saber quién era esa tal Mía! Quería restregarle en el rostro que ella tendría un hijo de Draco y cuán bien la habían pasado juntos aquella noche en que lo engendraron, aunque tal vez debiera esperar a que se llevara a cabo la boda. ¡Sí, eso haría!, siendo la «señora Malfoy», esa tal Mía, tendría que llorar al verla a ella como la esposa de Draco.

Aquella misma tarde, Astoria recibió una lechuza desde Hogwarts, en donde estaba Daphne terminando su séptimo curso. Sonrió al verla, esperaba que su hermana le enviara noticias respecto de la noviecita de Draco:

 _Hermana:_

 _De tu solicitud no tengo mayores avances. Solo te puedo decir que Draco se hizo muy amigo de una chica de quinto año de la Casa Ravenclaw, llamada Megara O'dowell, algunos dicen que eran más que amigos. Incluso Parkinson asegura que Malfoy se alejó de ella porque Megara era su nueva conquista._

 _Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que llaman la atención: Draco, en su rol de mortífago aquí en Hogwarts, no fue mucho lo que hizo, algunos niños de segundo, lo adoran, dicen que él junto a varios de su grupo, no practicaban los cruciatus con ellos. Pero bueno, no tengo cómo corroborarlo (Nott ni Zabini están en Hogwarts) y Parkinson no me quiso dar detalles, pero aparte de esto hay algo que sí llama la atención: ¿recuerdas al famoso «trío dorado»? Pues bien, algunos hijos de exmortífagos que están en Slytherin comentan (no sé cuán cierto sea) que durante las vacaciones anteriores a la guerra, Lucius habría capturado a Granger, la amiga de Potter, y que ésta habría escapado de la mismísima Mansión Malfoy, la que en ese tiempo era el cuartel general de los mortífagos. Las malas lenguas dicen que fue Draco quien la ayudó, pero como verás tampoco no tengo cómo corroborarlo. Aquí, Granger es inalcanzable. Le hacen reverencia a cada instante y es imposible que esté sola para poder abordarla, además, a ella nunca la he hablado. Mal que mal se nos enseñó a mantener distancia con los hijos de muggles…_

—«Sangre sucia» se dice —habló Astoria en voz alta, pero luego siguió con la lectura de la carta de su hermana:

 _… Y sería extraño que yo le buscara conversación. Pero ella tampoco se llama Mía y en Hogwarts no hay nadie que se llame así. Creo que la novia de Draco debe ser de otro lugar._

 _Es todo lo que te puedo informar y no habrá otra carta similar a esta. Estoy estudiando, no soy investigadora privada. Que tengas buen día._

 _Nos vemos, hermana._

 _Con cariño y decepción, Daphne._

—¿Cariño y decepción? ¡Daphne sí que es patética! —dijo guardando la carta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón: — _Así que dicen que Draco ayudó a Granger… Granger, la sangre sucia. ¡Draco me escuchará!_

Salió corriendo a la habitación de él, golpeó incansablemente pero nadie abrió. Olvidó que tenía clases y luego práctica en el hospital, además estaría en urgencias toda la noche. De todas maneras ingresó. Era un desorden. Parecía que Draco se había desquitado con todo lo que se quebrara y lo había azotado contra la pared. En la mesa se hallaba un ejemplar del diario mágico doblado por la mitad, pero al parecer antes había sido arrugado. Lo revisó para intentar ver qué noticia podría haber causado tanto alboroto… y apenas lo abrió, comprobó sus sospechas: «Ronald Weasley se casará con la heroína de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger (por Rita Sketter)» Todo estaba claro. Debía ser Granger la famosa Mía. Enfrentaría a Draco, ella no se quedaría con la duda.


	16. Este Soy Yo

Harry Potter se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la Academia de Aurores, una construcción de techos altos y gélidos corredores. No era un castillo, como el de Hogwarts, pero sí se trataba de una estructura maciza del Medievo, ubicada en los suburbios de Londres. A vista de los muggles era solo un sitio eriazo más. Sin embargo, detrás de aquel escudo protector, se erigía una enorme edificación en donde se capacitaban a los mejores aurores de Europa. Este edificio tenía en la entrada un gran portón de fierro de color negro, con un camino de piedras que llegaba hasta la escalera central de ingreso. Por las orillas se hallaban hermosos parques de césped, adornados por varios sauces que se surtían de agua a través de un riachuelo que circundaba el lugar.

Al igual que el resto de los alumnos de otros colegios, también habían ingresado a clases el día primero de septiembre, a excepción de ellos (Harry y Ronald), que lo hicieron al día siguiente, pues ambos fueron invitados al acto de inauguración del año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aquella mañana esperaba a Ron, pero aún faltaban algunos minutos para iniciar la primera clase del día, así que había optado por sentarse en una de las bancas de la entrada.

Al igual que en Hogwarts, muchos lo saludaban y lo felicitaban por el solo hecho de ser Harry Potter, otros directamente le pedían autógrafos o querían sacarse alguna foto con él. De a poco se iba acostumbrando a esta nueva fama: antes era «El Niño que Vivió», ahora era «El Héroe». Esperaba que la popularidad a él no se subiera a la cabeza como a Ron, que estaba tan cambiado… Si bien Hermione era su novia, Harry se daba cuenta su amigo también flirteaba con otras chicas de la academia. Sinceramente él quería mucho a Hermione, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa actitud de Ron. Le debía respeto. Hermione no se merecía que él se burlara de ella a vista de todos.

Mientras revisaba la mochila en busca de una pluma, llegó Ron, casi corriendo.

—¿Estoy muy retrasado?

—No, aún es temprano.

—No tuve tiempo ni de mirar el reloj —dijo sentándose al lado de Harry y buscando el horario para enterarse qué clase le correspondía en la primera hora.

—Ron, ¿es cierto que tú y Hermione se casarán en noviembre?

—Ya te lo dije, así es. Ella y yo por fin estaremos juntos. Aunque claro, ambos terminaremos de estudiar.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué sales con otras chicas? ¡No me pongas esa cara porque yo te he visto y a mí no me haces tonto, Ron!

—Amigo… amigo… me queda tan poco de soltería, debo aprovechar —respondió descaradamente.

—Me imagino que si Hermione te hiciera esto, a ti no te gustaría.

—¡A ver Harry! Tú y ella estuvieron solos por varias semanas, no me digas que entre ustedes no pasó nada porque eso no lo creo —Harry se puso de pie. Eso era demasiado. ¡Desconfiar de él de esa manera! Él quería a Hermione era su gran amiga, ¿cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo Ron aún tuviera esas dudas?

—Todavía no te convences que Hermione es mi amiga, que jamás... ¡jamás la he tocado!

—Bueno, bueno, déjalo así. Total, ella se va a casar conmigo, ¿no?

—Por lo mismo, deberías dejar de pensar en estupideces y cuidarla. Hermione es lo mejor que alguien le pudiera pasar.

—Incluso a ti.

—¡Bueno, sí! ¡Incluso a mí, si no estuviera enamorado de Ginny! A veces, amigo, resultas ser un verdadero idiota —Ron rió a pesar del tono de enfado de Harry.

—Lo hago para hacerte enfurecer, solamente. Confío plenamente en Hermione. Sé que jamás me mentiría o me ocultaría algo así y te creo a ti también. Me imagino que aceptarán, tú y Ginny, ser nuestros padrinos.

—Claro Ron, eso está de más pedirlo —Harry lo miró desconcertado, no estaba contento con la nueva forma de ser de su amigo, tan despreocupado e irresponsable… ¿cómo podía tener un pensamiento tan distraído o ideofugitivo (por llamarlo de alguna forma) y cambiar de tema así como si nada? ¿Estaría sufriendo un trastorno bipolar? O, lisa y llanamente, ¿siempre fue así y él nunca se dio cuenta?

—Harry, tengo una consulta.

—Dime —Harry se había puesto de pie para dirigirse al aula de clases.

—¿Conoces a alguien con las iniciales B.M.D?

—B.M.D… B.M.D… —repitió y analizó por unos cuantos segundos—. Mmm pues no, aunque me suena a Draco Malfoy Black, pero al revés, ¿por qué?

—«Draco Malfoy Black» —dijo Ron en voz baja y se quedó pegado mirando el piso.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No, nada. Es que vi esas iniciales en un libro, pero no lo asocié con ningún autor conocido —nuevamente Harry no quedó conforme con la respuesta de Ronald, pero sinceramente su cerebro se cansaría antes tratando de entender, así que optó por dejar de lado la extraña actitud de su amigo para concentrarse en las clases.

* * *

Era el día viernes de la primera semana de septiembre. Hermione sabía qué ocurriría… mediante una conversación de pasillo, escuchó a una chica de Slytherin decir que Astoria Greengrass se casaría con Draco Malfoy. No quiso seguir oyendo los comentarios y se alejó rápidamente. No se dio cuenta que ese comentario fue adrede. Daphne Greengrass a quien Hermione no conocía ni sabía su nombre, fue quien, intencionalmente, había hablado para ser escuchada por Hermione. Daphne debía corroborar si era Hermione Granger la verdadera novia de Draco. Al darse cuenta de la actitud de la Gryffindor, dejó a su grupo para seguirla sigilosamente. Vio que se alejó hacia el lago, en donde sola lloraba con el rostro entre las manos. Daphne se sintió horrible. Sabía que si le decía eso a su hermana, Hermione la pasaría peor. Guardaría silencio. Ya entendía por qué Granger se casaba con Weasley, lo hacía solamente para que dejar el camino libre a Astoria. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana fuera tan malvada? Por eso había optado por no ir al matrimonio. No era hipócrita y no pretendía felicitar a Astoria por sus actos. Al contrario, la compadecía por no tener corazón.

Dio una última mirada a Granger quien ahora observaba el lago, pero se notaba que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Daphne, sin querer, también sintió que una lágrima le rodaba por su rostro. Ella debía hacer algo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tanta crueldad.

En la tarde Hermione regresó al lago, a pesar de las advertencias de que una tormenta se avecinaba, pero no le importó. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y sabía qué ocurriría dentro de media hora: Draco se casaría con Astoria y ella, irremediablemente, lo perdería y para siempre. Su dolor era tan grande que hubiese deseado llorar como niña, a todo pulmón, desahogarse, romper cosas, jalarse el cabello o gritar... Gritar de dolor o huir… huir lejos… olvidarlo todo, no sentir nada, ni amor, ni dolor, ni sufrimiento. Dormir, dormir eternamente. Ya no tendría a su lado al hombre que ella amaba. Él se iría con otra… con otra que esperaba un hijo de él y ella, ¿qué tenía? Pues no tenía nada, ¿por qué Dios no le dio un hijo a ella? Tanto se maldecía por haber pensado en algún momento en tomarse una poción para no tener hijos. ¡Se odiaba por eso!, y ahora no tenía nada. Draco… «Su Draco»", se casaba con otra mujer…

De pronto una gota le cayó en el rostro. Era como si el mismo cielo llorara con ella su tristeza. Llovía, pero no le importaba. El cielo lloraba a cántaros, igual que su alma. No le molestaba mojarse, total con las gotas de lluvia se perderían las lágrimas, irían a parar al lago. Si pudiera enviar su dolor también al lago…

—Te vas a enfermar.

—¡Oh, Luna! —su amiga había llegado con un paraguas amarillo, y se había puesto en cuclillas a su lado. El paraguas lo dejó a un costado al sentir los brazos de Hermione que la rodeaban, mientras lloraba desconsolada.

—Ven, Hermione, vayamos adentro, no estás bien —y, al tocarla, se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba demasiado fría y sus labios tenían un color amoratado—. Debes haber tomado una gripe. Tendremos que ir a enfermería.

—No Luna, no quiero ir. Quizá si me muriera, sería lo mejor que me pudiera ocurrir.

—¡Calla amiga, no digas eso! Ven, acompáñame.

Pero Hermione ya no podía caminar. Estuvo tanto rato de rodillas mirando el lago, que sus pies estaban entumecidos. Luna hizo una señal a dos compañeros que pasaban cerca. Uno era Seamus Finnigan y el otro Neville Longbottom quienes venían del bosque corriendo hacia el castillo en busca de refugio, producto de la lluvia. Entre ambos levantaron a Hermione, pero cuando la pusieron de pie, ella perdió el conocimiento.

—Está con fiebre —dijo Seamus al tocar su frente.

—Hace un segundo estaba fría —agregó Luna.

—Es mejor llevarla donde la señora Pomfrey —Neville, que era el más alto y fuerte, la levantó cual pluma en sus brazos y casi corriendo llegaron a enfermería.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y luego de haberla acostado en una de las camas, los tres tuvieron que esperar en el pasillo hasta la enfermera se acercó.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Luna.

—Descansando. Le di un sedante para que durmiera toda la noche, sin soñar.

—Pero qué tiene, ¿está resfriada?, o ¿es algo más? —preguntó Neville preocupado.

—La pena y la tristeza del corazón a veces nos enferma el cuerpo. Vayan, déjenla aquí y, por favor, no le cuenten a nadie cómo la encontraron. Menos a la señorita Weasley. Hermione no quiere que su novio se entere o se preocupe por lo que le ocurrió, ¿sí?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin entender, pero asintieron. Luna Lovegood sabía perfectamente qué le ocurría a Hermione, pero no sería ella quien contara la verdad. Los tres salieron de la enfermería sabiendo que Hermione se encontraba en buenas manos.

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación en casa de los Greengrass. Era casi la hora del matrimonio y todavía no se había vestido para la ceremonia. En la cama reposaba un traje negro, sobre el mismo una corbata de seda color lila y una pulcra camisa blanca. Narcisa había comprado todo el día anterior, ya que lo menos que le importaba a Draco era lo que se iba a poner.

Se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Era el cuarto que bebía en la última hora. Sentía que todo se movía. Era fuerte, pero el licor muggle era capaz de marearlo y eso era lo que quería… embriagarse, no ser él quien se casara. Miró a través de la cortina y abajo estaba dispuesto un gran toldo blanco, unos cuantos invitados, la mayoría familiares de los Greengrass Naldi, y uno que otro amigo cercano a la familia.

Estaba todo listo y dispuesto para el gran circo que Astoria y su padre habían armado. ¡Cuánto odiaba a esa mujer! No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que odió tanto a alguien… y tampoco recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había dejado manipular. Pero eso se acabaría. Dentro de poco conocerían al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo estaría Hermione? De seguro se habría enterado que ese día él se casaría. Astoria no paraba de enviar lechuzas a sus excompañeras de curso en Slytherin, contando los detalles de los preparativos, cual novia enamorada. ¡Pobre de su Mía! Debía estar sufriendo tanto o más que él, sabía que le había dicho que «Sí», al pobretón bueno para nada de Weasley solo para que él se casara con Astoria sin remordimientos. Eso él lo iba a impedir ¡debía convencerla de la tontería que pensaba cometer!, pero aún no podía salir del país. Una semana, solo una semana más y podría ir en su búsqueda. Aunque sabía que Hermione no querría verlo. Le había enviado tantas lechuzas a Hogwarts, pero todas le llegaban de regreso, sin ser leídas. En todas le escribía lo mismo: «No te cases, debemos hablar. Hay solución, yo te amo».

Esperaba decir eso en persona y pronto. Odiaba sentirse preso a pesar de estar libre, sentía que, si bien los barrotes no eran de acero, existían ataduras que le impedían la libertad y coartaban su vida.

¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido! Juró que nadie más dispondría en su vida y helo ahí, listo para casarse con una niña malcriada que hizo lo que quiso con él y ahora estaba embarazada. ¡Maldita ella y su padre! ¡Maldita la situación! y Mil veces maldito él por confiar en la gente, por no ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, por no darse cuenta de que había resultado ser un juguete para una niñita consentida. Lamentablemente, para ella, no sabía con quién se casaba. Esperaría a que tuviera al bebé y luego sabría lo era vivir con Draco, el ex mortífago, y se lamentaría el resto de sus días por haberlo engañado de esa manera. Mientras tanto la ignoraría al fin y al cabo su hijo no tenía la culpa de nacer y no quería que, por algún mal rato que le hiciera pasar a la madre, su hijo pagara las consecuencias.

Vio que la gente en la planta baja se impacientaba, y muchos miraban hacia las ventanas del segundo piso, esperando alguna señal. Era obvio que lo estaban esperando a él.

Su madre ingresó presurosa a la habitación. Ese día Narcisa, se veía muy elegante, con un vestido de gasa plateado largo, entallado en la cintura y una capa de organza con suaves ribetes de hilo brillante. Su madre era bella, y estaría feliz que algún día pudiera encontrar a un hombre y rehacer su vida. Esperaba que, por una vez, fuera feliz.

—¡Hijo, todavía no estás listo! Hace rato que Astoria está en la biblioteca, esperando que tú bajes primero. Los invitados ya están comentando…

—¡Me importa una mierda que comenten, Ci… Cissy!

—¡Y para colmo estás bebido! —Narcisa se acercó a su hijo y le quitó el vaso que tenía la mano y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—Yo… yo estoy bien… Me voy a casar con la uñas largas… babosa… Astog… Castoria… Castoria Gran Ass.

—¡Draco, por favor, vístete! —ella tomó la camisa y se le entregó—. ¡Póntela, ahora mismo!

—Usa magia. Yo… ¿dónde puse tu varita? —Narcisa dio un bufido y negó con la cabeza. Buscó la varita que era de ella, pero que usaba Draco. En el piso, al lado de la cama, se encontraba tirada. La cogió y con un movimiento, Draco ya estaba vestido.

—¿Viste qué fácil era? No recordaba el conjuro.

—Anda, bajemos y mantente derecho, ¡por favor! ¡Uf! —hizo un movimiento con la mano como alejando el olor que sintió: el aliento de Draco era de alcohol—. Debes comer algo, ¡estás fétido!

—Mejorss así beso a mi futura esposa ¡ja! le va a encantar. ¡Y de pasada la muerdo! —se acomodó la corbata de seda, arregló la faja negra y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Draco, tus zapatos! —exclamó Narcisa al ver que su hijo iba con pantuflas de levantarse.

—Déjalo así, quiero verles la cara.

—No dejaré que hagas el ridículo —otro movimiento de varita y Narcisa pudo cambiar los zapatos de Draco, pero él, lejos de agradecer, la miró enfadado.

—¡Deja de menear la varita! ¡Presta para acá! —y se la quitó—. Basta de _blisqui blisqui_ por hoy —dijo simulando el movimiento de muñeca que hacía su madre cada vez que utilizaba la varita. Narcisa estaba roja de la rabia. Su hijo nunca actuaba de esa manera y temía que hiciera una locura.

—¡Castoria Gran Ass! ¡Babosa experta en pociones mal hechas! Estoy bajando las escaleras, deja de comerte tus largas uñitas! —gritó hacia la biblioteca sabiendo que allí estaba su futura esposa, nerviosa y pensando que muy posiblemente él no se presentaría o huiría de la ceremonia

Draco se dirigió al lugar de la ceremonia y, sin mirar a nadie, caminó por el pasillo central. Total, no conocía a ninguno de los presentes. Lo hizo rápidamente y se detuvo delante del oficial del Ministerio de Magia Danés, a la espera que Astoria hiciera su triunfal y soñada aparición. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, llegó la muchacha del brazo de su padre, lucía un ostentoso vestido blanco, cual princesa de cuento de hadas, que incluía con una cola de unos tres a cuatro metros de largo… Su ingreso fue lento y Draco, sin disimulo dio un bostezo. Narcisa no pudo evitar no reír. Su hijo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando una mosca que se había colado en la ceremonia, luego de tanto mirarla, le dio un manotazo.

La gente no paraba de murmurar y de mirarse sorprendida: «¿De dónde sacó Astoria este espécimen?». El rostro rojo de rabia de la novia hacía juego con el morado de su padre, producto de la furia. Draco los estaba dejando en vergüenza y ¡por Merlín!, que eso lo extasiaba.

Narcisa decidió que era demasiado y que Draco debía comportarse, así que lo miró en forma severa para que guardara la compostura. Pero estaba claro que lejos de enojarse, la mirada divertida regresó, aun así logró hacer un movimiento negativo con la cabeza para que su hijo entendiera que ya estaba bueno de comportarse así.

Al cabo de unos segundos, que para Astoria fueron eternos, llegó a la mesa dispuesta para el matrimonio, en donde se hallaba el libro de actas para estampar las respectivas firmas. Allí estaba Draco, con una actitud de desenfado, muestra inequívoca del poco interés en esa unión.

El hombre pequeño comenzó a dar la charla explicando qué significaba el matrimonio y las responsabilidades de cada uno de los contrayentes, en el proceso más de un bostezo sonoro se le escapó a Draco y no era producto de su actuación, si no que verdaderamente era tedioso escuchar cada artículo del contrato matrimonial. Y, sumado a las cuantas copas que demás bebió, debían agradecer que no estuviera durmiendo…

—¿Acepta usted…?

Cuando escuchó esa pregunta, fue como si de repente lo trajeran de regreso a la tierra y vio cómo Astoria respondía en cámara lenta un «Sí» casi gritando y completamente segura. Luego el hombrecito se dirigió a él y le hizo la misma pregunta:

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Acepta us…

—Black —Draco lo interrumpió.

—¿Sí? —el hombrecito no entendió qué le dijo el novio, momento en que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—Digo que mis apellidos son Malfoy Black, le faltó uno —a esa altura el comentario era demasiado evidente entre los asistentes.

—Bien, perdón, repito: Draco Lucius Malfoy Black —añadió el oficial civil haciendo énfasis en el último apellido, a lo que Draco realizó un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, levantando también su mano con el dedo pulgar. Astoria lo miró perpleja y roja de vergüenza.

—Draco por favor, hay gente —le dijo ella en tono suplicante.

—¿Y? Tranquila amorcito, nos estamos casando, ¿no? ¿Eso era lo que querías?

—Por favor, continúe —fue Kenson quien se dirigió al hombre.

—Sí, sí, buen hombre, continúe —Draco no podía quedarse callado y algunas personas, lejos de comentar, se rieron.

—¿Acepta usted a la señorita Astoria Greengrass Naldi como su legítima esposa, para…

—Sí, ya, acepto. ¿En dónde firmo?

—¡Draco por favor, deja que termine! —agregó Astoria.

—Si me va a decir lo mismo que te dijo a ti, no tiene sentido… Ya, ¿dónde firmamos?

El hombre del registro civil, estaba enfadado y por poco agarra sus cosas y desaparece. Kenson le pidió por favor que se calmara y el hombre dio un fuerte respiro y abrió nuevamente el libro de actas para que la pareja firmara. Astoria lo hizo casi llorando de vergüenza. Luego Draco tomó el lápiz riendo y se lo mostró a los asistentes.

Luego se giró y firmó rápido. Pero a esta altura su rostro ya no se veía sonriente. Es más, sabía que ya todo estaba listo. Puso el último punto en la firma, se irguió a todo lo que daba su altura, arregló su corbata y miró a Astoria. Ella se sintió disminuida y amedrentada por el hombre con el cual se acababa de casar. Esos ojos la miraban con reproche y, por sobretodo, con odio.

—Señora Malfoy. Este es su verdadero esposo: Draco Malfoy. El show acaba de comenzar.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y salió raudo por medio del pasillo. Narcisa lo siguió e intentó detenerlo, pero él quitó el brazo y antes de entrar a la casa, simplemente desapareció.

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando Hermione despertó. Se sentó en la cama, ¿en dónde se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba era el lago. Debía levantarse, ir a clases pero sus ojos le ardían, como si tuvieran arena adherida. Le dolían y de seguro estaban hinchados.

—Hija, debes seguir acostada —era la enfermera que había llegado a su lado.

—Estoy bien, debo ir a clases.

—No has estado bien, además hoy es sábado.

—¿Sábado?

—Dime hija, ¿quién ha herido tanto tu corazón para que estés en ese estado?

—¿Qué estado? No, yo no…

—Estás con una enfermedad del corazón… del corazón roto, mi querida Hermione. Eso se llama depresión. No soy una medimaga experta en cosas del cerebro, pero los síntomas no me engañan —Hermione inspiró fuerte. Sabía que lo que ella sentía no era normal y que tarde o temprano ese dolor del alma le pasaría la cuenta a su cuerpo—. No has comido bien, lloras, te aíslas. Dime, ¿él te engañó?

—Sin querer… sí, me engañó.

—No te preguntaré quién es, porque estoy segura que no es el señor Weasley. ¿Te casas para olvidarlo?

—¿Tan evidente soy? ¡Dios, soy patética! —Hermione se volvió a tirar en la cama y a hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

—Tranquila Hermione, en mí puedes confiar, no ando por ahí divulgando lo que veo o escucho. Como te dije hoy sábado, así que te puedes quedar todo el día aquí, si lo deseas.

—¿Me puede hacer dormir hasta mañana para no pensar?

—¿Crees que durmiendo se te pasará la pena?

—Dos días sin llorar, estaría bien. Por favor, hágame dormir, ¡no quiero pensar más! —el llanto otra vez invadía a Hermione. Se imaginó a Draco en su noche de bodas… debía estar acostado al lado de Astoria luego de una bella ceremonia.

La enfermera no dijo nada. Solo sacó la varita e hizo un movimiento especial y Hermione cayó en un profundo sueño.

—Hechizo de dulces sueños, eso te hará bien jovencita, que descanses. Nadie te molestará.

* * *

A esa misma hora, pero en la capital de Dinamarca, Draco Malfoy, llegaba a casa de los Greengrass luego de haber abandonado la ceremonia y dejado a los invitados comentando lo ocurrido. Eso era solo el principio. La pequeña Astoria ya sabría lo que sería vivir con Draco Malfoy. Con ella sería igual que en sus años de colegio, nada le importaría, a excepción de su hijo.

Al estacionar el carro pudo ver los vestigios de lo que había sido una pseudo fiesta de matrimonio, algunas sillas desordenadas y luces encendidas al interior de la casa. Suponía que le esperaba una escena en donde toda la familia le pediría cuenta de sus actos, pero no se imaginaban lo que él les tenía preparado.

Efectivamente, en la sala aún estaba Narcisa con su traje de fiesta pero con un chal de lana que le cubría la espalda, recostada en un sofá. En otro, Kenson, con un vaso con algún licor mirándolo con odio y Susan sentada en el sillón grande. Astoria no se veía.

—¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer! ¡Nos has dejado en vergüenza ante nuestra familia! ¡Gracias a Merlín que era una ceremonia familiar, si no es hora que toda la comunidad mágica estaría…! —Draco no quiso seguir escuchando y sacó su varita y apuntó a Kenson en el cuello. Narcisa se incorporó de inmediato y se alarmó al ver a su hijo en actitud tan agresiva.

—¡Cállate viejo de mierda! ¡Cumplí con mi parte! ¡Me he casado con la babosa de Astoria! Me haré cargo de mi hijo, a pesar de que fue tu hija quien me engañó —Susan dio un gritito y se cubrió la boca.

—¡Sí Susan, tu hija fue quien me drogó ese día! Por cuenta propia jamás la habría tocado. Pero yo cumplí con mi parte, me casé con ella. Ahora, no me pidas que sea parte de un espectáculo ante tu familia porque no soy títere de nadie, ¿entendido?

—¡Soy tu abogado y si quiero te hundo en la cárcel!

—¡Kenson, por favor no digas eso! —Narcisa se preocupó al oír las palabras. No quería imaginar si su hijo fuera preso.

—Tranquila, madre. Sé lo que hago. Y en cuanto a ti, Kenson Greengrass, no necesito tus servicios. La próxima semana yo mismo me representaré ante el Wizengamot y si voy preso, bien por tu hija.

—Draco, hijo, no…

—¡Ah! Y otra cosa —agregó guardando la varita—. Tengo una copia del manuscrito de mi padre. Lucius Malfoy me dejó una, ¿te sorprende? Lucius es un mago viejo, astuto y no confía en cualquiera. Así que, Kenson, perdón, «suegro», las empresas pasarán a mi nombre mañana mismo, si no quieres que yo contrate un abogado y te meta a ti de patitas en Azkaban.

—¡No serías capaz, mortífago del demonio!

—Error. Nunca fui un mortífago del demonio. Serví a Voldemort, ignorante. Y sí, soy capaz de meterte en Azkaban y es posible que hasta seamos compañeros de celda.

—Draco, no digas eso. Kenson, por favor haz algo.

—Madre, tranquila. Si es por el dinero, no te preocupes, cuando me condenen, que es lo que espero que suceda, todo pasará a tu nombre, y a mi hijo, cuando cumpla diecisiete años. Ahora, si me permiten, voy a ver a mi señora esposa.

—¡No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija! —dijo Kenson.

—No estaba pensando en «ponerle» específicamente un dedo…

—¡Desgraciado!

—No le haré nada de lo que ella no me haya hecho. Y, tranquilo Kenson Greengrass, este es Draco Malfoy, tu yerno… aquel que le asegurará a tu hija una vida plena de lujos y riquezas —dicho esto se retiró a su cuarto en donde sabía que lo esperaba Astoria.

Al ingresar en la habitación la vio acostada en su cama ¡Qué rabia más grande verla entre sus sábanas! ¡Cuánto detestaba a esa mujer!

—Señora Malfoy, buenos días —Astoria saltó de la cama y se sentó casi asustada—. Tranquila que no muerdo… todavía. Tengo algunos instintos vampíricos… tal vez luego juegue con tu cuello…

—¿Qué?

—Ajá —Astoria pensó que todavía estaba durmiendo—. Draco, deja de hablar tonterías. ¿Sabes el ridículo que pasé por tu culpa?

—No, no lo sé, pero esa era la idea —dijo quitándose la corbata y soltando la faja de seda.

—¿Dónde estuviste? Te fuiste toda la noche.

—Estudiando.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea?

—Entonces te diré la verdad: me fui de putas, ¿alguna otra consulta? —si ella no creía lo que era verdad, entonces mentiría.

—Eres un asqueroso.

—¡Epa! Cuide su boquita, señora Malfoy. A mí me debe respeto, obediencia y fidelidad.

—¿O… obediencia?

—¿Escuchaste el contrato de ayer? Parece que usted sufre de déficit atencional. Yo lo escuché clarito. Para otra vez, cuanto te cases nuevamente, lee el contrato antes de firmarlo. Bienes separados, obediencia, custodia de mi hijo.

—No, eso no es cierto —Astoria se puso de pie—. Eso no fue lo que yo escuché.

—Una cosa es lo que escuchaste y otra, lo que firmaste. Te casaste con un Malfoy, niña malcriada, no con un estúpido de la calle. ¿Creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como tú y tu padre se reían de mí? ¡Ja! Yo también tengo mis contactos y dinero. Mucho dinero, no el que mi padre dejó por herencia. Me refiero al mío, el que siempre he tenido y con eso también contraté un abogado y me asesoré. Tú ahora eres de mi propiedad y como tal, me debes respeto y obediencia.

—No, eso no puede ser cierto.

—Te casaste conmigo porque me engañaste. Bien. Tienes la firma y el apellido Malfoy, ¿eso era lo que querías? Ahí lo tienes. Pero nada más. De mí no tendrás nada. Nada, ¿oíste?

—Eres un perdedor Malfoy, me tratas así porque tu Mía te dejó, porque ella no quiso ser tu amante.

—Me dejó porque ella es grande, una gran mujer. La única mujer con la que puedo ser feliz, pero la perdí por una estúpida poción que no supe reconocer. Y tú, babosa Greengrass, eres el premio. Ahora me conocerás. Me tendrás respeto y temor… sí, mucho temor. Y ahora te levantas, porque voy a pedir que aseen el dormitorio. Tú no dormirás en esa cama.

—Draco, soy tu esposa debemos dormir juntos, ¿qué dirán si saben…?

—No he dicho que no dormirás en esta habitación, dije que no en esa cama. Le pediré a Rácine que instale otra, ¿conforme? Debo proteger a la madre de mi heredero.

Finalizó Draco para luego encerrarse en el baño. Su corazón latía con fuerza por tanta liberación de dopamina, la ira lo había envuelto. Había puesto a unos cuantos en su lugar. Con un Malfoy no se jugaba. Si ellos pretendían tenerlo como títere estaban muy equivocados. Lograron su cometido de casarlo con Astoria, pues bien, ahora debían atenerse a las consecuencias. Él se haría cargo de su hijo pero no dejaría que manejaran más su vida. Y si eso significaba que no iba a contar con defensa para el juicio, pues mejor todavía, así si lo enviaban a Azkaban, estaría bien lejos de Astoria.

* * *

A eso de las ocho de la mañana, Ginny Weasley se dio cuenta que su amiga no había dormido en la habitación que compartían junto a Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, quienes también notaron de la ausencia de Hermione y todas se preguntaban en dónde podría estar. Al salir a la sala común, Seamus fue quien le dijo a Ginny dónde se encontraba Hermione.

—¿Pero qué le ocurrió? ¿Y por qué Luna no me dijo nada?

—Ella no quería que te preocuparas. Al parecer la tomó una especie de enfriamiento por la lluvia de ayer —explicó el muchacho.

Luego del desayuno, Ginny fue a la enfermería a ver cómo seguía su amiga. Pero le fue imposible verla ya que madame Pomfrey le dijo que estaba bajo un sedante bastante fuerte y que recién el día domingo podría hablar con ella. Para Ginny era muy extraño que por un resfriado la tuvieran sedada. Su amiga algo le ocultaba y no se iba a quedar con la duda. Iría a hablar con Luna, ella de seguro sabía qué le ocurría a Hermione. Fue en ese momento en que se sintió extraña. Supuestamente ella era la mejor amiga de Hermione, ¿por qué entonces tenía que acudir a Luna? Sentía que desde el término de la guerra todo entre ella y Hermione había cambiado, ¿sería entonces que su amiga…? ¡No! Ella no se podía imaginar a Hermione enamorada de Harry… pero si ambos estuvieron juntos tantas semanas, cuando Ron los abandonó durante la travesía… perfectamente entre ellos dos pudo haber ocurrido algo. ¡No! Debía apartar estos insanos pensamientos de su mente. Antes debía conversar con ella.

Encontró a Luna en la biblioteca preparando un trabajo de Encantamientos que debía presentar el día lunes.

—Te buscaba, Luna.

—Hola, Ginny. Si por lo que le ocurre a Hermione…

—Es por eso. Dime, ¿qué tiene? ¿Por qué está sedada?

—No lo sé —respondió sincera.

—Sí, tú sabes algo, están más unidas que de costumbre. ¿Ocurrió algo cuando estuvieron en Australia? ¿De qué te enteraste? ¿Por qué Hermione no me cuenta sus cosas?

—Si yo fuera la mejor amiga de Hermione o sea tú, esperaría a que ella me lo dijera o se lo preguntaría directamente.

—Gracias —la rubia de Ravenclaw siempre con sus intervenciones tan certeras y que llegaban al alma. ¿Cómo pudo creer ella que Luna le contaría lo que le pasaba a Hermione? Estaba claro que algo sabía y también que ella no estaba actuando como la mejor amiga y eso la hizo sentir pésimo. Esperaría a que Hermione estuviera mejor y hablarían. Ese era el camino correcto.

El domingo, a eso de las once de la mañana, Ginny salió de su cuarto. Se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando y por eso se saltó el desayuno a fin de poder dormir un poco más. Iría a la enfermería a ver a Hermione, pero al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor vio que Harry estaba allí.

—¡Harry! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hola mi pelirroja —la besó fugazmente en los labios—. ¿Olvidas que puedo venir a Hogwarts una vez al mes a verte?

—Pero hace poco viniste.

—Eso no cuenta, aunque tampoco cuenta esta, porque no te vengo a ver precisamente a ti.

—¿No?

—No, quiero ver a Hermione. ¿Dónde está?

—¿A Hermione? —sus ojos no podían disimular la sorpresa. Si antes había puesto en tela de juicio a su amiga, esa actitud de Harry la descolocaba por completo y la hacía nuevamente dudar.

—Sí, hay un asunto que quiero tratar con ella.

—Y ese asunto me imagino que no me lo puedes contar.

—Sí, claro que te lo puedo contar. Es un tema referente a un juicio, al cual le pediré que me acompañe.

—Oh, bueno, ella está en la enfermería.

—¿Le ocurrió algo?

—Mejor que ella te cuente.

—Me asustas, Ginny. ¿Qué tiene Hermione?

—No, tranquilo. Lo que ocurre es que… bueno, ni yo misma sé qué tiene. Sé que el día viernes…

—¡El viernes! ¡Hoy es domingo, Ginny! Pudiste habernos avisado que Hermione estaba en enfermería.

—Lo siento —alcanzó a decir, pero Harry ya había dado la media vuelta con rumbo a enfermería. Ginny ya no podía disimular su enfado. Dudaba de la relación de amistad de ellos. Los celos y la desconfianza la estaban invadiendo.

Hermione caminaba despacio rumbo al castillo. Tenía mucha hambre, iría a las cocinas a pedir algo a los elfos. El dormir casi treinta y seis horas y no comer nada, la había debilitado mucho, a pesar de la poción revitalizante que la enfermera le había dado, sentía que debía ingerir algo sólido. En ese momento escuchó una voz conocida que se acercaba.

—¡Hermione!

—¡¿Harry?! —exclamó de alegría al ver a su amigo. Ambos se abrazaron.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Me quedé en la lluvia por mucho tiempo y me dio un enfriamiento, pero ya estoy mejor.

—Pero tu cara es de tristeza. Dime, Hermi, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Es por tu matrimonio con Ron?

—No, no es por eso.

—Sí, lo es. A mí no me engañas. Yo también creo que es muy pronto. Ron se ha apresurado demasiado.

—Ron me ama.

—Sí, claro —Harry sabía que Ron no la amaba como ella se merecía, si no, ¿cómo se justificaba las continuas salidas de su amigo y las conquistas que a diario hacía?

—¿Viniste a ver a Ginny? —preguntó ella, intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

—No. Te vine a ver a ti, ¿podemos hablar?

—Claro. Pero, ¿te molestaría que fuéramos en la cocina? Tengo hambre y quiero pedir algo a los elfos.

—Buena idea, yo también tengo hambre.

Le puso el brazo sobre el hombro a su amiga y juntos se dirigieron a las cocinas del castillo. Toda la escena la vio Ginny desde la torre de su casa. Vio como el rostro de Harry se iluminaba con la sonrisa de ella… ¡Siempre ella! Ron la amaba y ¿Harry? ¿Harry también? Parecía que su amistad con la famosa heroína del trío dorado estaba a punto de terminar. No soportaba un segundo más las dudas que tenía, como tampoco estaba segura de poder mirar a Hermione a la cara sin sentir rabia. No sabía cómo enfrentarla, pero debía ser cautelosa. Intentaría disimular sus celos y desconfianza.

Luego que los elfos se desvivieran sirviéndoles las mejores exquisiteces del castillo, Harry tocó el tema que quería hablar con Hermione.

—Este viernes es la audiencia de juicio de Draco Malfoy —Hermione se mordió la lengua con el pan dulce que estaba comiendo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

—Me duele un poco —respondió llevándose el vaso con jugo a la boca —. Continúa —su pulso se aceleró, debía ocultar sus emociones pero y… ¿si a Draco lo condenaban?

—Quiero que me acompañes, yo estoy dispuesto a hablar en su defensa.

—¿Te lo pidió él? ¿O su abogado?

—No, eso es lo raro. A nadie ha pedido ayuda. Y todos sabemos que Malfoy mucho nos ayudó. Neville también irá y yo pensé que tú…

—¿Y por qué tendría que ir yo?

—Porque a ti tampoco te quiso reconocer aquella vez en la mansión. Si hubiese querido nos habría entregado a la primera.

—Pero no hizo nada para detener a su tía, cuando me hizo esto — Hermione se tocó el brazo en donde tenía la cicatriz hecha por Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Draco debió estar presionado… En todo caso, Hermione, no estás obligada —ella guardó silencio. A él le había dicho que hablaría en su favor, sabía cuánto dolor él sufrió cuando Bellatrix la sometió… solo que ahora la rabia de saberlo casado llenaba su corazón de ira, pero lo amaba… a pesar de todo, lo amaba.

—Iré y daré mi testimonio… solo si veo que con vuestras declaraciones no es suficiente y corre riesgo de ser condenado.

—Gracias.

—Y por qué tanto apoyo a Drac… a Malfoy, si se puede saber.

—Lo hago porque él se arriesgó por nosotros. Su madre también se expuso por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer —Hermione sonrió a su amigo era de una ética intachable.

—Te quiero mucho, Harry —él la miró sorprendido—. Eres el mejor hermano que uno pueda desear —agregó apretando su mano.

—Yo también te quiero Hermione.


	17. El Juicio

Astoria Greengrass se despertó temprano. Había dormido horrible. La cama que Rácine instaló en el dormitorio de Draco, era pequeña, dura e incómoda. Llevaba así casi una semana y con Draco no cruzaba palabra. Él ni siquiera la miraba, simplemente para él era invisible. Incluso no podía salir de la habitación. ¡Draco la mantenía encerrada en el cuarto! Le había dicho que si tanto quería estar con él, pues bien, que se acostumbrara entonces a su nueva vida. ¡Pero esa no era vida! Ella no podía seguir encerrada en ese cuarto viendo cómo Draco se amanecía estudiando y luego se levantaba temprano y se iba a la facultad, momentos en los que, jamás hablaba. Solo se limitaba a responder «No» a todo lo que ella solicitaba.

Pero tenía una esperanza, estaba segura que en algún momento Draco se cansaría de vivir en esa casa y querría mudarse a otro lugar y cuando estuviesen solos, estaba segura que ahí él sería distinto con ella. Lamentablemente tenía un problema… si mal no sacaba cuentas, ya su embarazo estaba en el tercer mes y debía comenzar a notarse, tenía que hablar con su padre… no conocía ningún hechizo que le lograra hinchar la panza para parecer una embarazada. Lo malo era que no podía salir del cuarto. Draco la dejaba encerrada y solo la elfina doméstica podía entrar para llevarle alimentos y asear el dormitorio. Le había dicho que estando con él, no se arriesgaría a que ella anduviera por ahí exponiendo a su hijo a peligros. Sabía que gustaba de irse de compras o salir a bailar por las noches. Pero él, había sido claro en decir que mientras fuera su esposa, ella no saldría a ningún lado, sino era con él. Y mientras estuvieran en la casa de los suegros, su lugar era estar en el dormitorio.

Para Astoria la actuación se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable. No era vida estar recluida entre cuatro paredes, debía hacer algo. Intentaría persuadirlo de salir al otro día.

—Draco, sé que no me contestarás, pero de todas maneras debo decirte esto —esperó a que respondiera o hiciera algún gesto, pero no. Draco mantenía su vista fija en el texto que leía. Sin embargo, decidió continuar—. Sé que mañana es tu juicio y bueno… yo a esa hora tengo cita con el obstetra. Ya sabes, por lo del embarazo —Draco dejó de lado lo que estaba leyendo y la caló con la mirada. Esa mirada fría e intimidante y llena de rencor a la que Astoria tanto temía.

—¿Justo mañana? ¿No podía ser otro día? —Astoria lo miró sorprendida, en días había le había respondido más de dos palabras y ahora le respondía, ¡eso sí era avance!

—No. Este… bueno, es una cita que está pedida desde hace un mes.

—Pues no vas. Iremos a otro médico. Yo lo elegiré.

Si iban a otro médico, ella sería descubierta. Debía evitarlo pero también tenía que fingir y probar que podía ser sumisa.

—Como digas. Draco, otra cosa, mira como tú mañana no vas a estar…

—Nunca estoy —respondió entre dientes, dándose fuerzas para mantener ese diálogo estúpido.

—Me refiero a que como debes ir a Londres… Yo pensaba en que, bueno…

—¡Habla de una vez, no tengo todo el día!

—¡Por favor, déjame salir del cuarto! ¡Necesito tomar aire!

—Abre la ventana —respondió con sarcasmo mientras cerraba un libro y abría otro.

—Draco, te lo suplico, no aguanto el encierro —hizo una mueca intentando aparentar llanto, con lágrimas inexistentes—. Además debo llamar a la consulta del doctor Foster, para cancelar la cita. Draco, por favor…

—¡Está bien! Pero ahora, déjame estudiar, ¿sí? —Astoria movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y se volvió a acostar en la incómoda cama.

Mientras pensaba, lo miraba, hacía rato que Draco leía y leía un libro, mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta. En más de una oportunidad tuvo ganas de reír. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a los bolígrafos muggles y a cada cierto tiempo, hacía el movimiento involuntario de untar el lápiz de pasta en un tintero (inexistente, por cierto).

—¿Draco?

—Mmm…

—¿Puedo ver televisión?

—No.

—Busco una película con subtítulos, así no hago ruidos.

—No.

—¡Draco estoy aburrida!

—¡Duérmete! ¡Son las doce de la noche!

—¿Las doce? Podríamos haber salido juntos a comer por ahí.

—¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes.

—Pues yo veré televisión, entonces —Astoria tomó el control remoto y prendió el aparato que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Draco intentó ignorarla, siguiendo la lectura del libro, pero ese aparatito encendido simplemente lo distraía, aunque no tuviese audio, las luces que emanaba, lo hacían perder la concentración.

—Apaga esa cosa —ordenó con su habitual tono de mando y frialdad.

—No me da la gana. Además en lugar de estudiar deberías estar pensando en cómo te vas a defender mañana.

—Eso no te interesa.

—¡Claro que me interesa! Estamos casados y si te encarcelan…

—Eso sería lo mejor para ambos.

—¡No! Yo no he pensado eso, incluso quería proponerte que nos fuéramos de viaje… ¡Huyamos lejos, ahora!

—¡Estás loca! ¿Yo de viaje contigo? ¿O huyendo? Mejor duérmete y apaga de una vez ese maldito aparato.

—Ya te dije, no me da la gana.

Draco tomó su varita que estaba sobre la mesa, hizo un movimiento directo al televisor y este explotó frente a Astoria, quien quedó casi pegada en el techo de la habitación, producto del susto que se llevó.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Eres un verdadero cavernícola!

—¡Silencio, necesito estudiar! ¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendes?

—¡Pero has roto el televisor! ¡Y yo estoy aburrida!

Draco la miró enfurecido. Sabía que debía contar hasta diez antes de explotar, pero esta muchachita sencillamente lo sacaba de quicio. Se puso de pie, tomó a Astoria de un brazo y la metió casi a rastras en el baño.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —la empujó dentro del baño, arrojándole luego una cobija.

—¡Te quedarás aquí hasta que termine de estudiar!

—¡Pero te amaneces estudiando! ¡Y recuerda que estoy embarazada! ¡Si le ocurre algo bebé será tú culpa! —Draco se detuvo. Sí, tenía que calmarse. Debía tratar de evitar ese tipo de reacciones con Astoria porque estaba embarazada y la criatura no tenía culpa alguna de las acciones de su madre.

—Bien, tú ganas. Me iré a estudiar afuera.

—No, Draco. No te vayas, yo te juro que…

Pero Draco no la escuchó, efectuó un movimiento con la varita e hizo desaparecer los libros que estaba utilizando. En seguida realizó su propia desaparición

Llegó a una casa muggle de clase media, la cual estaba iluminada y se escuchaban voces juveniles en su interior. Golpeó a la puerta y salió un joven veinteañero, alto, delgado de cabello negro y con gafas con marcos oscuros.

—¡Malfoy! Ya empezamos, anda pasa. Mira que tú nos llevas la delantera en todo. Pensamos que te habías arrepentido de estudiar en grupo, además como estás recién casado...

—Ni me lo recuerdes por favor. Eso es solo un compromiso —dijo intentando no darle importancia a lo dicho por el muchacho. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de estudiar en grupo, pero la actitud de Astoria lo había hecho tomar la decisión de ir, esperaba no arrepentirse.

—Eso te pasa por andar haciendo cosas de grandes —era otro compañero gordo y bajito que traía un par de libros en sus manos—. Margaret y July ya están en la sala, han logrado instalar el data show con unas muy buenas diapositivas del sistema nervioso. ¡Ah! Y traen unas ricas patatas fritas con kétchup…

—¿Y mostaza? —preguntó Draco acordándose de esos aderezos muggles que tanto le habían gustado.

—¡Sí, mucha mostaza!

—Entonces vayamos, no perdamos más el tiempo —dijo Draco sonriendo e ingresando a la casa para estudiar con sus amigos muggles. Siempre había sido solitario y no acostumbraba a compartir con tanta familiaridad con gente sin poderes mágicos, pero con ese grupo en específico había logrado generar un vínculo muy especial. Eran leales y no andaban clavándose cuchillos por la espalda, como tantas veces lo vio en el mundo mágico, sino que siempre se estaban apoyando unos con otros para lograr el objetivo final: ser médicos.

Dentro de ese grupo Draco era el más adelantado. Tenía asignaturas especiales ya que había logrado saltarse cursos pues había avanzado mucho desde que estaba en Hogwarts, incluso para algunos era una especie de fenómeno, porque siempre estaba a un metro de distancia, incluso de otros jóvenes aventajados.

En más de una oportunidad algún profesor dudó de sus respuestas y, delante de todos, le realizaban preguntas capciosas, dejando siempre a todos con la boca abierta. Inclusive en una oportunidad, fue capaz de contradecir a un profesor y este, no creyendo en la respuesta de Draco, se vio en la obligación de recurrir al libro de textos para corroborar la respuesta. Tal situación le valió el reconocimiento del mismo profesor y el aplauso de sus compañeros.

Pero nadie sabía que cuando Draco Malfoy se proponía algo, lo tenía que lograr y, si para ello, debía estudiar una carrera muggle, los resultados debían ser de excelencia. Aunque sentía en su corazón, que era muy posible que el examen que estaba preparando ahora con sus compañeros, no lo pudiera presentar. Todo dependía de cómo resultara el juicio. Eso, sus amigos no lo sabían. No sabían que era un mago y que estaba acusado de cargos de asesinato y tortura.

Siendo casi las cuatro de la mañana llegó a su cuarto, en la casa de los Greengrass. Odiaba tanto ese lugar como a la que ahora era su esposa. Peleaban cada vez que podían. La primera riña fue por no quedarse a la fiesta, la segunda por dejar a Kenson fuera de toda participación en las empresas Malfoy y luego por no querer lucir el famoso anillo de matrimonio. ¡Ni en sueños mostraría que estaba casado con esa harpía! ¡Cielos, extrañaba tanto a su sabelotodo… sus besos… sus caricias! Incluso sus gritos y berrinches, amaba todo de aquella mujer, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella?

Se acostó sin hacer ruido. Astoria dormía profundamente en la cama pequeña que estaba instalada en un rincón de la habitación. Sabía que eso tampoco para la muchacha era vida. Así que, tan pronto supiera el resultado del juicio, buscaría a dónde irse. Allí le diría que tomara cualquier habitación, porque sinceramente, para él mientras más lejos de ella estuviera, más tranquilo viviría. En cambio si la tenía cerca, la ira y el rencor le afloraban.

Estaba demasiado cansado y el sueño lo abrazó al instante.

 _Caminaba por una casa sencilla y subía una escalera. Había manchas de sangre en las paredes, ¿quién fue agredido? Luego vio que una muchacha estaba tirada en el primer piso y que gemía de dolor. Era… era… ¡Hermione que había rodado por la escalera! Pero las manchas en las paredes le decían que antes ya había sido golpeada. No sabía si subir unos escalones en busca del agresor o ir en su auxilio. Vio que dos personas llegaban para ayudarla. Luego escuchó ruidos en el piso superior y la risa de un hombre. Allí estaba el agresor pero alguien más hablaba, su voz no la reconocía, ¿sería hombre o mujer?_

 _Luego giró la vista hacia donde estaba Hermione pero ella estaba inerte… ¿muerta? ¡No!_

—¡No, Hermione! ¡No! —gritó fuerte y eso lo despertó de la pesadilla. Estaba sudado y otra vez se repetía el mismo mal sueño. Cada vez que recordaba a su Mía, la veía en peligro. Debía ser porque no estaban juntos. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia donde dormía Astoria. Al menos no había despertado. Vio la hora y ya eran las seis de la mañana. Debía levantarse. Sabía que dos aurores daneses vendrían por él para llevarlo a Inglaterra. Así que se levantó rápido y se metió en el baño.

—Así que sí es la sangre sucia la famosa Mía. ¡Estúpida! Pero Draco me pertenece —Astoria estaba quieta en su cama, pero despierta. Los gemidos de Draco la habían sacado de su sueño y había escuchado lo suficiente como para probar su teoría: efectivamente, Mía era la famosa heroína Hermione Granger.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy temprano en la mañana Hermione llegó despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. El día anterior, la misma directora, le había dicho que podría utilizar la Red Flu del colegio para dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia. Incluso le pidió que apoyara a Malfoy porque ella sabía que Draco era otra víctima de Voldemort. En ese momento Hermione no quiso entrar en detalles, pero asintió para darle un poco de calma. Sabía que ella estaba consciente que la situación de Draco era complicada y que corría un inminente riesgo de ser condenado.

Al llegar al ministerio, vio que Harry ya la esperaba. Estaba solo — _¡Qué bien!_ —se dijo pues por un momento creyó que Ronald lo acompañaría, pero bien sabía que Ron detestaba a Draco y que, a pesar de saber que los había ayudado, jamás testificaría en su favor. Además se le revolvía el estómago el solo hecho de imaginarse a Draco por un lado y Ron por el otro…

Su amigo, al apenas verla, corrió a abrazarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de inmediato, pensando en esos días en que estuvo en la enfermería del colegio.

—Sí, Harry, estoy bien. Gracias, ¿y tú?

—Excelente. Ven, sé dónde será la audiencia, lo acabo de preguntar. Es en la misma sala en donde estuve yo cuando estaba en quinto, debemos bajar es la planta inferior.

Hermione asintió y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo con aparente calma. Pero su amigo la conocía tan bien, sabía que ella no estaba tranquila y que, si bien había aceptado ir a ese juicio, podría haber jurado que hubiese deseado no estar jamás en ese lugar. Le dio un pequeño apretoncito de manos para transferirle un poco de calma, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo y al final tomaron un ascensor que los llevaría hasta la sala diez que se ubicaba en las profundidades del ministerio. Era un lugar que, tanto para Hermione como para Harry era conocido. Se trataba del Departamento de Misterios. A diferencia de cómo lo recordaban, ahora estaba completamente iluminado y las sombrías paredes tenían ahora colores vivos. Se notaba la mano del nuevo Ministro de Magia, incluso en los gélidos pasillos se encontraban dispuestas unas cuantas salamandras y sillones para esperar el inicio o el receso de las audiencias, con mullidas alfombras.

—Algo que cambie, ¿no? —Hermione sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su amigo y en efecto, el cambio era para bien. Ya no se percibía el miedo en los corredores, al contrario, era como encontrarse en un lugar tranquilo, a pesar de lo que ocurriese detrás de esas paredes.

Ingresaron a una de las salas por una enorme puerta de dos cuerpos construida de madera gruesa y adornada con ribetes de madera en arte barroco. Adentro, si bien el lugar ya no era tan medieval como Harry lo recordaba, con una silla solitaria en el centro, cual arena romana, de todas formas resultaba un tanto intimidante. Ahora las sillas estaban dispuestas en filas, con una cierta elevación, a modo de evitar alguna interrupción visual; con un estrado en donde estaba el juez presidente, o en este caso, el ministro. A un costado de éste los miembros del jurado (unos cincuenta integrantes del Wizengamot) y una silla un poco elevada, por cuya orilla existía una especie de baranda de madera, en donde se suponía que debía estar el imputado. Cerca de él una fila especial para el abogado de defensor y/o sus familiares. El lugar era muy similar a las salas de juicio de los muggles, a excepción de las antorchas del techo que simulaba estar iluminado por cientos de velas. Por lo menos la dignidad de los imputados no se veía socavada, así como lo percibió Harry aquella vez en que, por salvar a su primo y a él mismo de los dementores, el entonces Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, lo trató como un verdadero malhechor e intentó imputarle todos los cargos posibles.

—Vamos, busquemos un lugar para sentarnos —dijo Hermione caminado junto a Harry hacia la tercera fila, en donde ya estaba Neville Longbottom. Pudo ver que en la primera fila se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy, pero no veía a la esposa de Draco, de seguro estaría con él. ¡Hubiese deseado estar ella en ese lugar para darle su apoyo!

—Hola amigos. Pensé que ya no vendrían —saludó Neville—. Yo salí del colegio demasiado temprano, pensando en que te habías venido antes, Hermione.

—Hola Neville —saludó Harry.

—Me demoré un poco en salir pero aquí estamos —añadió Hermione ubicándose a un costado de Harry, quedando éste en medio.

Al cabo de un par de minutos los miembros del jurado ingresaron, seguidos por el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien vestía una túnica larga de color azul profundo y un gorro tipo hindú, del mismo tono pero brillante. Dio un par de pasos y se situó en su lugar.

—Se da inicio a la audiencia de juicio del día quince de septiembre de 1998. Que entre el acusado, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black —habló utilizando un hechizo para que su voz se escuchase en todo el recinto, en forma fuerte y clara.

En ese momento, una de las puertas laterales se abrió. Hermione creyó desmayarse al verlo. Draco que ingresó vestido con un traje oscuro, reluciente, se veía elegante y seguro, imagen que siempre mostró en sus años escolares. Con el cabello peinado, como cuando era pequeño, con gel y hacia atrás. Pero no venía solo, lo acompañaban dos aurores, al parecer, no ingleses, debían ser de la embajada de Dinamarca. Saludó al ministro e hizo un gesto de saludo hacia los jueces.

Los aurores que lo acompañaban se apostaron a cada lado de Draco, mientras éste tomó asiento en el sillón de los acusados.

—Señor Malfoy, usted está aquí por los cargos que le ha imputado el Ministerio de Magia Inglés en relación a su participación en hechos delictivos organizados por Voldemort y sus seguidores, especialmente por su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Los cargos que se han hecho son: conspiración, tortura y asesinato de muggles que estuvieron cautivos en su casa, ubicada en Wiltshire, al suroeste de Inglaterra, durante el intento de ascensión al poder de Tom Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort —dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt, mientras leía pausadamente el pergamino con los cargos en contra de Draco. Luego de lo cual lo dejó sobre mesa y miró a Draco—. Tengo entendido señor Malfoy, que no cuenta con abogado, ¿piensa autodefenderse, acaso?

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento, ¿qué habría ocurrido para que Draco se presentara solo a su juicio? Harry se dio cuenta de la actitud de ella y le volvió a tomar la mano. Ambos sabían que Draco no se podría defender solo y que si así era, todo estaría perdido.

—Así es señor ministro. Le solicité, al que era mi abogado, que abandonara la causa debido a problemas personales y familiares.

—Bien. En ese caso, deberá usted mismo rebatir los cargos.

—Estoy consciente de aquello, señor ministro —su voz se sentía segura y pausada, con eso intentaba mostrase tranquilo, para poder relatar su versión de los hechos lo más detallada posible y no caer en contradicciones.

—Bien, entonces, que el miembro acusador del Wizengamot explaye los cargos que el Ministerio y la Comunidad Mágica imputan al señor Draco Malfoy Black —añadió el ministro momento en que de la otra puerta lateral ingresó un mago de unos setenta años, pero bastante erguido cargando algunos pergaminos que colocó sobre una mesa de la primera fila.

—Buenos días señor ministro, ilustres miembros del Wizengamot, señoras, señores… Nos hemos hoy reunido a objeto de hacer justicia ante la comunidad muggle y mágica por los crímenes cometidos por los mortífagos seguidores del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. En esta oportunidad del mortífago llamado Draco Malfoy quien, por los antecedentes aportados y recopilados, ha participado activamente en las actividades ilícitas de tortura, conspiración para la caída del ministerio magia y asesinato, tanto de muggles como de magos, en su casa y también acompañando en diversas arremetidas en los pueblos mágicos. Es por eso que esta unidad acusatoria, solicita a los venerables miembros de esta corte, aplicar el máximo rigor de la ley contra este mortífago. Esto es, cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban —dijo mirando fijamente a los miembros del jurado.

Draco por su parte, lejos de sentirse intimidado por las palabras dichas por el acusador, pudo inferir que pruebas directas éste no tenía y eso le facilitaba la defensa. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Podría salir de esta pues de peores situaciones había salido airoso.

—¿Tiene algo más que agregar la parte acusadora? —preguntó Kingsley.

—No, señor ministro.

—Bien, entonces en consideración a que el imputado de los cargos, no cuenta con una defensa formal, procedemos a escuchar de voz del mismo señor Malfoy su propia defensa. Debe usted rebatirlos y presentar algún medio de prueba. Caso contrario, será condenado, ¿comprende, señor Malfoy?

—Sí, comprendo —respondió Draco.

—¿Tiene algo que refutar la parte acusatoria?

—No, señor.

—Entonces, señor Malfoy puede iniciar su alegato.

—Bien, señor —Draco carraspeó para aclararse la voz y mientras lo hacía miró hacia el público. La vio. Allí estaba ella, Hermione, al lado de Potter. Lo miraba nerviosa y triste. Él le brindó una suave sonrisa para intentar calmarla—. _Tranquila Mía, estoy bien._

Hermione lo miró y creyó escuchar la voz de Draco que le decía que estaba bien. Una sonrisa también se dibujó en su rostro y le respondió a Draco.

Harry miró a uno y luego al otro. ¿Era su imaginación o efectivamente vio que su amiga mantenía un diálogo de miradas con Malfoy? ¡Eso era imposible! Pero sin embargo…

Mientras tanto Draco se puso de pie y comenzó su defensa:

—En cuanto a los cargos en mi contra, lo primero que puedo señalar es que jamás he asesinado, ni torturado a nadie. Si bien durante el año pasado hice cosas en Hogwarts, como envenenar un licor, poner una maldición a un collar y amenazar al director de aquel entonces, solo puedo decir que lo hice porque mi padre había hecho un trato con Voldemort el que decía que si yo no llevaba a cabo todas esas órdenes, asesinaría a mi madre. Esa amenaza se mantuvo vigente hasta que el profesor Snape me liberó, matando él mismo a Dumbledore, por un pacto secreto que ellos habían hecho en secreto. Debo indicar también que fue mi padre quien me obligó a practicar las artes oscuras, obligándome también a hacerme mortífago —en ese momento los comentarios de los presentes se hicieron audibles. Todos estaban seguros que Draco Malfoy había sido mortífago por cuenta propia y no porque había sido obligado por Lucius.

—Silencio por favor —el ministro utilizó un tono de voz suave para que los asistentes controlaran sus comentarios. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar—. Continúe señor Malfoy.

—Como decía, efectivamente, tuve que convertirme en mortífago y en ese rol me vi obligado a acompañarlos en dos oportunidades en sus ataques a pueblos muggles, pero jamás maté a ninguno, así como tampoco torturé a nadie en la mansión que era propiedad de mi padre. No puedo negar que no vi nada, porque sí, efectivamente estuve presente durante varios ataques en contra de inocentes, ya que era obligado por mi padre a estar allí, pero nunca torturé ni maté a persona alguna. Ni tampoco violé a alguien.

—Entonces el medio de prueba a presentar, ¿es su varita mágica, señor Malfoy? Ya que si todo lo que dice, es cierto, bastaría con ver los hechizos realizados por su varita.

—Mi varita ya no está en mi poder, señor ministro. La perdí en un duelo.

—Señor ministro, ¿puedo hacer decir algo? —pidió el abogado acusador.

—Diga, Spowler.

—Señor ministro, para el acusado es muy fácil afirmar que ya no posee su varita, ¿no? Si no hay varita, no hay pruebas. Además debo indicar que bastaría con que usted señor Malfoy utilizara la varita de otro mago para cometer sus delitos, por tanto la varita, donde sea que esté, no serviría de mucho. Y por si se le está ocurriendo solicitar que esta asamblea analice sus pensamientos y recuerdos, pues está muy equivocado. Todos sabemos la familia Malfoy es experta oclumante por lo tanto tampoco es posible solicitar sus recuerdos y verlos en un pensadero, ya que podrían estar manipulados, ¿no?

—Así es señor acusador, podrían estar manipulados. Pero actualmente existen muchos hechizos avanzados para detectar pensamientos y recuerdos falsos o manipulados, no veo por qué no podrían ser utilizados en esta corte —le respondió Draco.

Hermione sonrió. Draco era muy inteligente.

—En vista que no hay pruebas que puedan demostrar lo que el señor Malfoy ha dicho… —intentó continuar diciendo la parte acusadora, pero fue interrumpido.

—Perdón, señor —Harry Potter se había puesto de puso de pie—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter Evans y deseo prestar declaración —Draco quedó silencioso con la vista fija en Potter. Era como Hermione se lo había dicho. Potter estaría presente en su defensa.

—Adelante señor Potter, tome asiento. Señor Malfoy, si no tiene nada más que agregar, le agradeceré que regrese a su lugar —le dijo Kingsley y Harry tomó el lugar de Draco—. Díganos, ¿qué puede aportar en la defensa del acusado?

—Pues bien, cuando fuimos apresados por los carroñeros y llevados a la mansión Malfoy, Draco… Draco Malfoy, a sabiendas de quién era yo, no quiso decir mi identidad para no entregarme a Voldemort.

—Señor Potter, a usted mucha gente lo conoce, ¿cómo es que el señor Malfoy no lo quiso reconocer? ¿Acaso tenía usted algún hechizo que ocultara su rostro? —preguntó Spowler.

—Efectivamente. Tenía un hechizo punzante que me desfiguró la cara, no así mi cicatriz. Era evidente que era yo, un poco hinchado… algo deforme, pero era yo… —algunos rieron—. Pero el señor Draco Malfoy se negó a entregarnos a Voldemort, a ninguno de nosotros quiso reconocer. Ni Hermione Granger, ni Ronald Weasley tenían el hechizo punzante, sus rostros eran identificables de inmediato. Sin embargo, Malfoy… Draco no quiso decir quiénes éramos. Y en cuanto a la varita de Malfoy, puedo decir que es la que actualmente tengo yo, pues se la quité en una pelea legal. Tal varita, si la quieren revisar, se encuentra en la recepción del ministerio —el ministro hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a un ayudante de sala para que la fuera a retirar al lugar indicado por Harry Potter.

—Muy buen relato, señor Potter, pero como ya he dicho, es muy posible que el señor Malfoy no usara su varita para cometer los asesinatos.

Draco miró con furia al abogado acusador y le dieron ganas enormes de estrangularlo. ¡La única varita prestada que había tenido era la de su madre! ¡Idiota!

—Es cierto, abogado Spowler. De todas maneras, la revisaremos. Gracias señor Potter. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar en defensa del acusado? —preguntó el Ministro.

Mientras Harry se ponía de pie, inmediatamente Neville Longbottom pidió la palabra.

— Yo tengo que algo que decir…

—¿Su nombre jovencito? —a pesar de conocerlo, el ministro solo seguía el protocolo.

—Neville Longbottom, señor.

—Adelante. Tome asiento —ahora era el turno de Neville de sentarse en ese sillón.

—Bueno… este… buenos días… Pues lo que yo tengo que decir es que cuando los Carrow dieron la orden de practicar el maleficio Cruciatus en contra de los niños de primer año, Malfoy y su grupo de amigos… Nott, Zabini, Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass… todos ellos… pues… no la practicaban…

—¿Cómo que no la practicaban? ¿Simulaban, acaso? —preguntó el ministro.

—Así es señor, ellos simulaban. Es decir, los niños de primero fingían ser atacados y los del grupo de Malfoy… y él incluido, simulaban realizar la maldición. Con eso se evitó mucho sufrimiento por parte de los niños más pequeños del colegio.

—¿Puedo acotar algo, señor ministro?

—Sí, Spowler, diga.

—Está claro que aquí no hay niños de primer año que puedan corroborar su relato, señor Longbottom.

—Es cierto, por lo mismo solicito que vean mis recuerdos en un pensadero para verificar lo que les estoy diciendo.

—Yo considero que no es necesario. Su declaración no tiene relación alguna con los cargos que se le imputan al mortífago Malfoy, señor Longbottom —el ministro tosió fingidamente dando a entender que no estaba autorizada la acepción de Spowler.

—Disculpe señor ministro, pero por lo visto no hay nada más que decir en favor de Malfoy.

Draco giró la cabeza, presintiendo que Hermione algo haría. No se lo permitiría. Ella no debía quedar en evidencia. Él estaba casado y por tanto no podría acercarse a ella públicamente y si Hermione decía lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, estaba seguro que sus amigos la abandonarían: _—No Mía, tú no digas nada._

— _Debo hacerlo, no permitiré que te condenen._

—¿Decías algo, Hermione? —Harry escuchó claramente lo ella había dicho en voz baja.

—¿Ah? No, nada —respondió, pero siguió mirando a Draco: —Daré mi testimonio, debo hacerlo…

—¡Aún falto yo! —en ese momento una joven vestida con jeans y zapatillas, estilo muggle, ingresó a la sala—. Soy Megara O'dowell y deseo prestar declaración en este juicio.

Draco la miró y sonrió. Jamás imaginó que su amiga Megara apareciera en allí. No negaba que estuvo con ganas de enviarle una lechuza para pedir ayuda, pero luego desistió de esa idea. Sabía que ella quería olvidarse del mundo mágico en honor al horror vivido durante la guerra.

—Adelante señorita O'dowell, queremos escucharla —mientras Neville cedía su lugar a Megara, el abogado Spowler, con sus manos empuñadas por la rabia, también tomó asiento en su lugar.

—Bueno como dije mi nombre es Megara Samantha O'dowell Niven, estudié hasta el mes de mayo de este año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Soy hija de muggles, comúnmente conocida como «sangre sucia» —Hermione la miró desde su lugar con una admiración tremenda. Esa chica demostraba no temer a nada ni a nadie—. Cuando mi casa fue invadida por los mortífagos, fui llevada a la mansión Malfoy. La bruja, mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, de nombre Bellatrix Lestrange me dio varios crucios y quedé inconsciente. Luego, cuando desperté, estaba casi sin ropa y atada a un pilar en una sala que parecía un comedor gigante, en donde había dos mortífagos que no logré reconocer, también estaba allí Lucius Malfoy. Supe que era él por su cabello largo blanquecino, la madre de Draco que lloraba amargamente, Bellatrix, Vol… Voldemort y otra persona que era Draco… Draco Malfoy —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. La instrucción de Voldemort era que Draco me violara delante de todos. Él no lo hizo. Se negó tajantemente a hacerlo y por eso Voldemort ordenó a Lucius que lo azotara con cuatro latigazos. Yo vi cuando se lo llevaron y escuché que su padre le dio cinco.

—¿Dice que escuchó? Por lo que sabemos la sala de torturas en la mansión Malfoy estaba alejada del salón que usted nos describe —dijo el ministro.

—Sí, está algo alejada, pero al parecer en ese momento había un hechizo, porque Bellatrix se deleitaba con cada uno de los golpes que Draco Malfoy recibió. Se escuchaban nítidamente desde la sala en donde yo estaba, por eso puedo decir que existía algún tipo de encantamiento. Tal vez Voldemort quería cerciorarse de que efectivamente Draco fuera castigado por no haber obedecido.

—Entiendo. Prosiga, ¿qué ocurrió después? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Luego que Lucius se llevó a Draco para azotarlo y su madre lo acompañó, los dos mortífagos que estaban allí me violaron delante de Bellatrix y Voldemort. Los detalles los tengo en mi cabeza, pueden verlos porque no estoy en condiciones todavía de relatarlos.

Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sin querer dio un pequeño grito. Eso le habría pasado a ella si Draco no la hubiese rescatado.

—¡Qué extraño que usted recuerde todo, señorita O'dowell! —interrumpió Spowler—, por lo que tenemos entendido, a muchas jovencitas que, supuestamente fueron violadas, se les borró la memoria, por eso hasta el momento no hay cargos por violación.

—Mi caso fue distinto, abogado, lo recuerdo todo, porque adrede Voldemort no quiso que borraran mi memoria. Si no me cree, pues vaya al hospital médico muggle en donde fui atendida. Estuve muy mal. Hubo que realizarme dos operaciones de reconstrucción interna y de paso, atención psicológica… No sé si saben qué es eso… Además ustedes, los magos, podrían proceder como acostumbran. Vean mis pensamientos, ¿no?

—¿«Ustedes los magos»? ¿Por qué habla así, señorita O'dowell? ¿Acaso usted no es bruja?

—Ya no, señor ministro, he dejado de lado la magia para vivir como muggle. Esta guerra me marcó para siempre. Agradezco enormemente el sacrificio que hizo Draco al negarse a tocarme pero lamento mucho que haya sufrido por mi culpa. Por eso y por todo el dolor que he vivido y del que he sido testigo, he decidido no volver a utilizar magia, jamás.

—Señorita O'dowell, ¿cómo supo usted que era Draco Malfoy quien estaba también en esa sala? Le pregunto porque todos los mortífagos utilizaban máscaras —Spowler no hallaba de dónde sostenerse, sabía que el relato de Megara había sido lapidario y consistente, llegando al corazón del jurado. Debía quemar sus últimas cargas antes de ceder. Aunque esto último no lo tenía contemplado.

—Porque en un momento Voldemort, se refirió a Draco, como «señor Malfoy» y si ya había reconocido al padre, estaba claro que el más joven era el hijo. Además, luego la misma Bellatrix lo corroboró al llamarlo Draco. Su señoría, perdón, digo, señor ministro… Draco es inocente, jamás me tocó.

—Señorita O´dowell, ¿entonces está de acuerdo en entregarnos sus pensamientos para analizarlos con el consejo del Wizengamot? —era el Ministro que hizo su última pregunta.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Bien. Entonces estaremos en receso por quince minutos. Que se queden en la sala el señor Potter, la señorita O'dowell y el señor Longbottom. Vamos a necesitar sus recuerdos.

Hubo entonces un audible murmullo en la sala. Narcisa, que estaba muy nerviosa, miró a Hermione y le brindó una cálida sonrisa, la cual ella respondió. Luego se giró hacia Draco y este en su rol de imputado, debía retirarse a la salita contigua al jurado, junto a los dos representantes del Ministerio de Magia Danés que lo acompañaban. El resto de los asistentes, se fueron a los pasillos a esperar que transcurriera el receso.

Cuando ingresaron a la salita, Narcisa de inmediato abrazó a su hijo. A pesar todo, estaba tranquila. Los relatos de la joven Megara, de Potter, de Longbottom, tenían mucha fuerza, lo que daban la tranquilidad necesaria.

—Sé que estarás bien. Jamás pensé que esa jovencita aparecería.

—También está ella… —dijo Draco refiriéndose a Hermione.

—Sí, la vi. ¿Pensaba también a testificar?

—Le pedí que no lo hiciera. No puede arriesgarse, si sus amigos lo saben, la abandonarían y si ya no estoy con ella…

—Hijo, sé que algún día volverás con Mía, estoy segura de eso.

—Ella se va a casar y yo ya lo estoy. Cada día estamos más separados.

—Impide ese matrimonio, Draco. ¡Debes hablar con ella!

—Si es que no estoy en Azkaban, será lo primero que haga.

En ese momento por una puerta de la salita entró Kenson Greengrass y su hija, Astoria. La chica lo hizo muy contenta, sonriendo, se acercó a Draco y le tomó la mano. Draco de inmediato se la quitó.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó serio. Lo último que podía esperar era tener a Astoria a su lado, sabiendo que Hermione estaba cerca.

—Mi hija me persuadió de que viniéramos. No es bueno que a Draco se le vea sin su esposa. Si el jurado sabe que tiene a una esposa embarazada, podrían tener clemencia.

—No necesito la misericordia de nadie, Kenson. Si me culpan será porque fui un mortífago y si no será porque tuve una férrea defensa.

En el instante en que Kenson iba a rebatir, se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta. Un guardia les indicó que ya habían transcurrido los quince minutos y que era momento de escuchar el veredicto.

Ingresaron todos nuevamente a la sala. Hermione pudo advertir que Draco ahora estaba acompañado por Astoria y el padre de ésta. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo vería al lado de su esposa y eso fue como si tuviera una flecha clavada en el pecho. El dolor de la angustia provocó que un nudo se le formara en la garganta. Era tan difícil verlo con otra mujer a su lado. Y lo peor, esa mujer no era cualquiera, se trataba de su esposa.

Todos tomaron asiento en silencio, dando paso a que el ministro diera a conocer el veredicto final.

—Leídos y analizados los antecedentes, el jurado del Wizengamot, presidido por quien suscribe, ha decidió lo siguiente:

Junto con revisar la varita, que ahora es de propiedad del señor Potter, ganada al señor Draco Malfoy en limpia lid; vistos y analizados los recuerdos de la señorita O'dowell, del señor Potter y del señor Longbottom, escuchado las declaraciones del mismo señor Potter, de Neville Longbottom y de Megara O´dowell; así como analizada la situación respecto de su relación con el mortífago Lucius Malfoy quien ejercía el poder jerárquico sobre su hijo menor de edad, al momento de los hechos, podemos declarar que:

Primero: por el cargo de conspiración se declara al acusado, inocente.

Segundo: por el cargo de tortura, se declara inocente y,

Tercero: por el cargo de asesinato de muggles, inocente.

Es decir, señor Draco Malfoy, queda libre de todo cargo y podrá retornar a Inglaterra cuando lo estime necesario así como se le restituirán todos sus derechos en el mundo mágico. Cabe indicar que esta corte, agradece su actuar durante la guerra, en orden a procurar ayuda y protección a muggles y a sus compañeros de colegio. En nombre de la Comunidad Mágica, este ministro le agradece su actuar, así como lamenta el hecho de haber dudado de su honorabilidad, a sabiendas que era muy probable que hubiese sido manejado y controlado por Voldemort o sus seguidores más cercanos. Se cierra la sesión.

Hermione estaba radiante de alegría y abrazó feliz a Harry, a quien sorprendió porque jamás se imaginó una reacción así de su amiga.

Draco hubiese querido salir corriendo donde ella y besarla delante de todos, pero no podía. Alguien le apretaba la mano (Astoria) y su madre se colgaba de su cuello.

El abogado Spowler se acercó a Draco y le dio la mano. Draco le devolvió el saludo.

—Felicidades, señor Malfoy. Supe que iba a perder este juicio desde el primer momento. Era obvio que siendo usted menor de edad, su padre quisiera manipularlo. Y gracias por todo lo hecho por los hijos de los muggles —el abogado le dio un apretón de manos y se retiró. Luego de él varios miembros del jurado se acercaron a saludarlo. Pero Draco ya no escuchaba solo vio que Hermione se retiraba junto a Potter, momento en el cual ingresaba al salón Ron Weasley. Y si no se equivocaba, lo miró con más antipatía y desprecio que lo normal, luego se acercó a Hermione y le plantó un beso casi sonoro. Vio que ella no se lo respondió y que agachó la cabeza.

—¿Y cuántos años le dieron al mortífago? —preguntó Ron cuando notó la frialdad de su novia.

—Quedó libre. Es inocente —respondió Harry.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Hay pruebas, Ron. Malfoy no mató a nadie —Hermione se hizo espacio por medio de los dos con rumbo al pasillo. Luego se giró y vio que Draco salía por la pequeña puerta lateral junto a su nueva familia.

—¿Vamos a tomar un café, amor? —invitó Ron.

—¿Un café? —preguntó sorprendida. Un café no era algo tan común para Ron.

—Sí, anda. Luego regresas a Hogwarts, ¿te parece? Quiero que revisemos algunos detalles de la boda… preguntas que tiene mi madre, ya sabes…

—Harry, ¿tú nos acompañarías?

—No, yo regreso a la academia. Los dejaré para que hablen —pero Harry se iba porque no soportaba la falsedad de ambos. Hermione no amaba a Ron y Ron no la amaba a ella entonces, ¿por qué se iban a casar? ¡¿Y qué diablos tenía que ver Malfoy en todo aquello?! Estaba seguro que Hermione y Draco se habían comunicado durante el juicio y eso debía aclararlo. Tal vez una conversación con ella lo sacaría de dudas…


	18. El Gen Weasley

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y salió con ella por una de las chimeneas del Ministerio de Magia rumbo al Callejón Diagon. Pero el corazón de Hermione Granger se había quedado en esa sala, al lado de Draco. Su alma estaba pegada a aquellos hermosos y atrevidos ojos grises y a esa boca que le había enseñado a besar. Ese hombre era su vida… pero ahora pertenecía a otra.

Mientras que Ron, con su mano gruesa y firme, se abría paso con ella por medio del gentío, sonreía y saludaba a medio mundo… luciéndola… mostrando su trofeo. Sí, eso era para Ron… un premio que acababa de conquistar y del que no se pensaba desprender. ¡Qué hubiese dado ella para que la mano que la guiara fuera la de Draco! Esa mano que la había recorrido por completo y que tantas veces la hizo gemir de placer. ¡Dios! ¿En qué momento le diría a Ron que ella no era virgen? Debía decírselo o callar y fingir. Eso hacían muchas brujas, ¿sería ella capaz? ¿Tendría la fuerza y la voluntad necesaria para engañar de esa manera a Ron? Para responder a esas preguntas aún no se sentía preparada, a pesar de que cada día que transcurría daba un paso más hacia la boda.

Draco por su cuenta, luego de despedirse y de dar gracias a Megara y a Neville, retornó a través de un traslador a Dinamarca junto a Narcisa, Kenson y Astoria. Esta vez sin la custodia de los aurores daneses pues era un hombre libre.

Le apremiaba llegar pronto a la facultad, pues a las dos de la tarde debía presentarse a dar un examen. Así que apenas llegó a casa de los Greengrass sacó sus cosas (bolso con libros y cuadernos) y sin despedirse ni dar aviso a nadie, tomó las llaves de su coche y salió en forma apresurada. En el trayecto compró algo de comer, esa comida muggle lo estaba enviciando y, realmente, le gustaba: donas y un gran vaso de cappuccino.

Debía reunirse con su grupo de estudio a la una y quince para finiquitar los últimos detalles del examen, a pesar de que el día anterior habían estudiado hasta altas horas de la noche.

Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro, ubicado en uno de los patios del campus, advirtió que los rostros de ellos eran de preocupación. Por un momento creyó que sabían algo del juicio que acababa de terminar, pero luego pensó que eso era prácticamente imposible. Debía tratarse de otra cosa.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Malfoy! No hay buenas noticias —quien le habló fue Russel, un chico delgado y alto, que al verlo de inmediato dejó su mochila en el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Draco. Patrick, que era el compañero gordito y de baja estatura, respondió:

—Han hecho una junta de profesores y te quieren tomar el examen a ti a solas en forma oral. Creen que has hecho trampa durante las pruebas… dicen que no es normal que hayas avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo y…

—Trampa no he hecho. Tal vez algo de magia para extender mis tiempos de estudios pero… —eso lo dijo sin querer pero sus amigos rieron—. No, eso no es cierto. Está claro que la magia no existe —agregó titubeante.

—Nosotros somos tus amigos, nos has ayudado mucho en los estudios y confiamos en ti, sabemos que no has hecho trampa —le dijo Margaret. Draco asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿a dónde debo ir?

—¿Estás seguro que quieres dar el examen oral? Es de neurociencias, está difícil escribir las respuestas y pensarlas antes, peor será darlas oralmente. Si quisieras puedes llevar tu caso al Consejo Estudiantil, ellos te apoyarán para que te tomen este examen en forma escrita como el resto.

—No, tranquilos. No le temo a un grupo de mugg… —por poco y se escapa otra vez su faceta de mago—… de profesores. Me irá bien. ¿En qué salón me debo presentar?

—Te esperan en el aula de profesores del campus este —indicó Patrick.

—Bien. Nos vemos, que les vaya bien y que Merlín me acompañe.

—Suerte amigo —Draco salió hacia el lugar señalado en donde debía rendir el examen—. ¿«Dijo Merlín»? —Patrick no sabía si había escuchado bien.

—Sí, ¿quién es Merlín? —preguntó Russel a Margaret.

—Un mago, creo —respondió la chica—. Draco es extraño… tanto, que está recién casado, no nos invitó a su boda y siempre anda con esa vara metida en los zapatos.

—Ha de ser la antena de su radio —supuso Patrick.

—Puede ser. Ya, sigamos estudiando —Russel buscó una banca para sentarse y aprovechar los últimos minutos previos al examen.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿Por qué le miras los zapatos a Draco? —preguntó July que venía llegaba, a Margaret y todos se pusieron a reír.

A eso de las cinco y media de la tarde Draco salió del aula en donde había rendido el examen oral. Había sido otra experiencia «casi traumante», estaba seguro que finalizado todo el proceso terminaría visitando a un psiquiatra tanto por su vida personal (el horrendo matrimonio con Astoria), por haber dejado a Hermione, el juicio, tener que tomar las riendas de las empresas Malfoy y para colmo, estudiar… si no terminaba trastornado, acabaría desnutrido, sonámbulo, sin neuronas o solo con un par y de seguro, atrofiadas.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, sintió que alguien venía detrás de él. Se trataba del jefe de la facultad, el doctor Rafe Garrett, un norteamericano cincuentón, algo desgarbado comparado con el resto de los académicos y que acostumbraba lucir un sombrero café tipo cowboys.

—Malfoy, dime, ¿qué técnica utilizas para aprender y aplicar tan bien lo estudiado?

—Profesor Garrett… —Draco se sentía un poco intimidado con la presencia de ese hombre. En cierto modo, su forma de mirar, incluso la altanería que demostraba en sus clases o las precisas intervenciones que hacía cuando hablaba, le recordaba a Lucius Malfoy en sus mejores años—. ¿Técnica? —no había entendido bien la pregunta del profesor.

—Acabas de rendir casi un examen de grado… Malfoy, las preguntas que te hicimos son para los alumnos que están a punto de egresar y lo respondiste todo bien, ¿alguien es médico en tu familia?

—Pues no, mi padre es empresario. Bueno lo era, ahora está en la cárcel.

—Lo lamento.

—No es nada, él se lo buscó. Y mi madre, bueno ella estudió —no iba a decir que Narcisa había estudiado para ser «Sanadora de Mentes», no lo entendería—… Psicología, pero no terminó la carrera.

—Entonces tienes un secreto.

—Utilizo solo recursos nemotécnicos, profesor. Asocio colores, letras, palabras a veces, además tengo buena memoria… En fin, ¿ha oído hablar de la sinestesia? Creo que tengo algo de eso.

—Me imagino que no te drogas… no das el perfil.

—Si me drogara, no tendría neuronas para meterme los conocimientos, profesor. Lo único he aprendido a consumir, al grado de adicción, es la cafeína.

—¿Sabes por qué te pregunto todo esto? Porque es muy posible que te pidamos que te nos unas en una campaña y para eso tendrías que ser médico.

—Me faltan aún un par de años para eso.

—Yo no diría eso... Tendrías que comenzar con tu residencia en emergencias, específicamente en traumatología, que es lo que más nos aqueja. Dejas la pasantía y comienzas con turnos en el Hospital General desde el lunes próximo y a fin de año te nos unirías. Si lo haces, la universidad te entregará tu título. Luego verás la especialización.

—¿Unirme a qué? —preguntó intrigado.

—A «Médicos sin Fronteras» —eso a Draco interesó. Había oído hablar de la obra que hacía aquella organización médica y comunitaria, jamás se le pasó por la mente pertenecer a ella, pero ahora que el profesor Garrett lo mencionaba, realmente era un tema que podía analizar—. En Sudán necesitamos mucha gente… voluntarios, hay demasiado por hacer en ese lugar. Piénsalo y convérsalo con tu familia, es una gran oportunidad —el profesor hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza y se retiró.

Draco aún no lograba asimilar la propuesta hecha por Rafe además que era algo de lo cual necesitaba interiorizarse, tal vez sus compañeros de universidad entendieran más de la materia. Los buscaría y ellos le explicarían de qué se trataba esa propuesta que el Jefe de la Carrera le había planteado.

Luego de celebrar el exitoso examen, ya que a ellos les había ido bien en el escrito y a Draco excelente en el oral, y luego de analizar la posibilidad de servir en «Médicos sin Fronteras», a eso de las nueve de la noche, llegó a casa de los Greengrass. Pero antes de pasar a saludar a su madre, se puso en contacto con el abogado (también mago) que había contratado para ver cómo iba el trámite encomendado y este le informó que la compra de la nueva casa en Londres estaba lista, que se podía cambiar en cualquier momento. ¡Por fin! Una casa para su madre y para él, para vivir para siempre con… Astoria. Y la sonrisa que quiso en un momento dibujarse en su rostro, se transformó en una mueca de desagrado.

En cuanto a la residencia en el hospital, ya vería cómo lo arreglaba. El ministro había dicho que estaba agradecido de su ayuda, así que se valdría de ello y solicitaría la activación de un traslador constante, para ir y venir durante lo que restaba del año académico. Y claro, si no resultaba, tenía la otra opción que era la de usar la aparición, aunque, aparte de no gustarle, le causaba malestar físico por varios días. Pero bueno, ya se acostumbraría. Total, ¿quién dijo que ser profesional era fácil?

Por otro lado, era hora de que tomara las riendas del embarazo de Astoria. Si regresaban Londres, debía saber en qué medio mágico de transporte podrían viajar: si escoba (la odiaba), para él ese artefacto era solo para el Quidditch, la Red Flu, el traslador, la aparición o lisa y llanamente utilizar algún medio muggle que, según su visión profesional, sería lo más recomendable considerando el estado de gravidez de ella. Así que debía contactar rápidamente a un medimago para que la examinara y a su vez, le indicara en qué condiciones se encontraba su hijo o hija. Por lo que el mismo abogado le dijo que enviaría a un medimago conocido durante la mañana del día siguiente para que viera su esposa.

Luego de haber hablado con el abogado, subió al cuarto. Le diría a Astoria que en la mañana vendría un medimago a verla para que estuviera preparada.

—¡Ni pienses que un vulgar sanador me verá! ¡Yo tengo mi propio médico!

—Tendrás tu doctor, pero es muggle. Y lo que quiero saber es si puedes desaparecer o no. No quiero que le pase nada al niño. Además no es un «vulgar sanador» será un medimago.

—No dejaré que nadie vea a mi hijo. Además estoy segura que podremos viajar o aparecernos sin problemas. Yo estoy bien y por lo tanto mi hijo también lo está. ¡No le pasará nada!

—Eso no lo sabemos. Recuerda que los menores no pueden aparecerse y supongo que para uno en gestación ha de ser más complicado. Y por último Astoria, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Mañana te verá un medimago y punto —Draco abandonó la habitación sin dejar espacio a continuar con la discusión, pero Astoria salió corriendo detrás de él, atándose el lazo de la bata que vestía.

—¡Te dije que no pienso dejar que otro doctor me vea! ¡En eso no voy a transar! —la muchacha casi gritaba de la desesperación, si otro médico la examinaba, todo quedaría al descubierto.

—¡Te di una orden y la obedecerás! No hay espacio para berrinches de niña malcriada. ¡Y ahora regresa al cuarto! —Draco le gritó también indicándole con la mano que volviera a la habitación.

—¡No me da la gana! ¡Me tienes harta con tus órdenes, Draco Malfoy! ¡No eres mi dueño!

—No soy tu dueño, pero me debes obediencia. Y soy yo el que manda, ¿entendido? —Astoria lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que la miraban con tanta ira, que la hacían temblar. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó calmarse.

—¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas? Ahora que eres libre, me imagino que correrás a los brazos de esa tal Mía.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—¡Yo soy tu esposa, Draco!

—¡Pero no te amo! Astoria entiende, yo me casé por obligación contigo, por nuestro hijo. No te quiero y nunca te querré, pero debes estar tranquila, mientras sea tu esposo, jamás ella estará conmigo.

—Pero si ella te diera el espacio…

—¡Lo tomaría de inmediato y sin pensarlo! ¿Y sabes por qué pequeña harpía del demonio? Porque la amo.

—¡Eres peor que el delincuente de tu padre! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí!

—¿Aprovecharme? ¡Niña estúpida! ¡Fuiste tú quien me drogó!, y ahora suéltame que debo ir a comer algo —Draco se zafó de las manos de Astoria y avanzó hacia la escalera pero ella se interpuso nuevamente en su camino.

—¡Te juro que si llego a saber quién es esa Mía, yo misma la mataré!

—Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima porque se me olvidará que estás embarazada.

—¡La mataré! ¡Lo juro! —Astoria estaba fuera de sí y mientras intentaba detener a Draco, el lazo de la bata cedió nuevamente provocando que un pie se le enredara, desestabilizándose y cayendo escalera abajo, sin tiempo a aferrarse de la baranda o a que Draco lograra sostenerla. Sin embargo, él tampoco tuvo tiempo tuvo a sacar su varita e impedir el golpe.

En el piso inferior se hallaba Susan y Narcisa que no se percataron que Astoria caía por las escaleras, pues pensaban que se trataba de otra acalorada discusión entre los recién casados. Solo repararon en lo sucedido cuanto se escuchó el ruido del cuerpo de ella azotando contra la cerámica de la sala.

Draco se apresuró a tomarle el pulso, ya que estaba inconsciente. Las dos mujeres corrieron a socorrerla, en tanto el llamó por teléfono a una ambulancia del hospital. En medio de los gritos de la madre, Draco instruyó no moverla, pues su columna podría estar dañada. Kenson llegó en ese momento y quiso levantar a su hija.

—No la mueva, Kenson. No haga nada. Debemos esperar a que lleguen los paramédicos.

—¡Es mi hija!

—Y yo soy su esposo. Y en estos casos, quien determina lo que se hace o no, soy yo. Así que, ¡aléjese! —dijo Draco preocupado y serio, cuyo rostro provocó que Kenson se guardara el Rosario de insultos que pensaba desahogar en contra de su yerno.

Mientras se comunicaba a la clínica recordó esa escena y era muy similar a la que vio en sueños. Entonces infirió que no era Hermione quien caía, sino que Astoria. Bien sabía que otras de las características genéticas de la familia Malfoy, tal como la oclumancia, era la adivinación, la que podía presentarse en cualquier forma: una visión, sensaciones o sueños premonitorios.

Astoria fue llevada en ambulancia en forma urgente a la clínica en donde atendía su médico tratante.

Estaban en la sala de espera ese lugar: Susan, Kenson, Narcisa y el mismo Draco, a este último lo que menos le preocupaba era que Astoria estuviera mal. Sinceramente lo único que le interesaba era su hijo. Ese hijo por el cual había sacrificado su amor por Hermione, para estar a su lado, para verlo crecer y darle su apellido. En ese momento salió el doctor Foster a cargo de Astoria, con un rostro de preocupación, dirigiéndose directamente a Kenson:

—Tu hija quiere verte, está consciente —Kenson ingresó rápidamente a la habitación. Mientras que Draco se acercó al médico.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo?

—Lo siento señor Malfoy, ya no hay embarazo.

—¡Maldito! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! —Susan alcanzó a darle un par de manotazos a Draco, antes que Narcisa la tomara.

—¡Tú viste lo que ocurrió, Susan, ambos discutían! Draco no la empujó por la escalera.

—Si él no la hubiese tenido encerrada, ella no habría actuado de esa manera.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —preguntó Draco al médico, sin dar importancia a la discusión que mantenían Susan y Narcisa.

—Se lo acabo de decir, señor Malfoy.

—Pobrecilla mi hijita.

Pero Draco ya no las escuchaba pues su hijo acababa de morir. Solo alcanzó a estar tres meses en el vientre de su madre y ahora se había ido, su corazoncito había dejado de latir, ya no existiría un pequeño cabello rubio corriendo por la casa, ni nadie que le dijera «papá». Tantas veces que lo imaginó en sus brazos, tantas veces que llegó a sentir incluso su llanto. Había pensado en hacerle una habitación con los colores de Slytherin pero ya eso quedaba en el pasado... se había ido… para siempre.

Los ojos de Draco estaban vidriosos. Si bien con esta tragedia su compromiso con Astoria quedaba roto, quedándole el camino libre para ir en busca de Hermione, evitar que se casara con el pobretón de Weasley y por fin ser feliz a su lado, sentía todavía eso estaba lejos de suceder, no podía dejar a Astoria de un día para otro, debía estar destrozada por la pérdida.

Adentro en la habitación de Astoria, Kenson quien había puesto un hechizo muffiato a la puerta para evitar ser escuchado por los otros, miraba a su hija que, realmente tenía una costilla quebrada y un buen chichón en la cabeza. Por lo demás, no tenía nada grave.

—Padre, Draco es muy inteligente, ¡se dará cuenta que el doctor miente!

—¿Me crees tan estúpido como para eso?, no por algo fui el mejor alumno de mi generación. El doctorcito muggle cree fielmente que tú acabas de abortar. Él y todo su mediocre equipo médico lo creen de verdad. No cuesta mucho fabricar falsos recuerdos en los muggles, hija mía. Así que tú tranquila, nuestro plan va mejor que nunca. Ahora deberás hacerlo sentir culpable de la muerte del niño, lograrás amarrarlo a tu lado… tiempo para que lo conquistes y para que efectivamente quedes embarazada.

—Estoy segura que con esto Draco me pedirá el divorcio para irse a meter con esa sangre sucia.

—No podrá, además tú no le darás el divorcio. No, hasta que me haga socio de sus empresas.

—¿Y cómo voy a lograr eso?

—Primero vas a estar depresiva con crisis de pánico o algo por el estilo. Inventa una locura y luego... luego lo seduces realmente, sin hechizos. Usa tus encantos, hija mía. Además me imagino que se querrá ir a Inglaterra, ofrécete a acompañarlo y por sobre todo, no dejes que ande solo por ahí. Sé su sombra, sé amable con él, llora mucho... mucho... recuerda que tu hijo acaba de morir y lo convences de que necesitas su ayuda... En algún momento se va a ver sobrepasado con todo y ahí estaré yo, para apoyarlo —Astoria asintió nuevamente a las órdenes de su padre.

* * *

Hermione estaba en su habitación en el colegio Hogwarts, ese día domingo por la mañana. Temprano había recibido un regalo de Ron: un lindo ramo de flores blancas. Era la tradición que antes de la petición de mano, el novio enviara flores tanto a la novia como a la madre de esta, en señal de pureza. Hermione las miraba y miraba y no se convencía que lo de su matrimonio era en serio.

Cerca de mediodía decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. A pesar de que afuera estaba nevado, no quería seguir encerrada en el cuarto. Sentía que Ginny estaba cada día más distante con ella y, sinceramente con Parvati y con Lavander nunca se había llevado bien. Podría haber acudido a Luna, pero ella estaba muy entusiasmada con su amistad con Neville y ambos trabajaban con la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos. Así que era poco el tiempo que podían compartir.

Hubiese deseado no ser tan famosa, ya que sentía que ese título era una especie de repelente para sus amigos. Incluso Seamus Finnigan, que siempre había sido muy atento con ella, ya poco la hablaba. Aunque debía ser por aquella conversación que desde lejos observó entre Ron y el muchacho. Ronald era tan celoso que le parecía que cada vez que estaban juntos miraba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban como posibles amenazas. Incluso en la última salida que tuvieron en el cafetín del ministerio, Ron terminó la cita abruptamente, porque uno de los empleados la saludó y pidió que le firmara un recuerdo para su hija.

—Vamos Hermione. Aquí hay buitres —y dejándola casi en vergüenza la sacó del lugar jalándola del brazo.

Aquel día discutieron en forma exaltada una vez que Ron la había llevado de regreso a Hogwarts.

—Tal vez buscas a otro hombre, alguien que te haga sentir mejor. Quizá soy poca cosa para ti.

—Pero, ¿qué dices Ron? Tú y yo somos novios. Pronto nos vamos a casar, ¿cómo puedes pensar que ando buscando a otros hombres? ¡Tus celos me tienen enferma!

—Somos novios pero ni siquiera me besas y cuando logro rosar tus labios me saben a nada.

—Lamento mucho lo que me dices Ron pero es que tampoco hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas. Yo en Hogwarts y tú en la academia.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, es verdad pero te juro que cuando nos casemos nos iremos de Luna de Miel por un mes —le dijo ese día abrazándola, olvidándose por completo que hacía solo unos segundos estaba enfadado.

Cuando Ronald abrazaba de esa manera a Hermione, se le erizaba la piel. Estaba segura que él pensaba que ella jamás había estado con hombre alguno, ¿cómo se lo tomaría cuando le dijera que ella no era virgen? Debía decírselo. Sí, decírselo antes de la boda y ese día debía ser pronto pero, ¿cuándo? Jamás encontraría el momento adecuado, porque cuando lo tenía en frente él siempre la dejaba callada hablando una y mil cosas y, cuando ella tenía espacio para hablar, sentía que las palabras se escondían.

Pero este día domingo era especial. Ron la iría a buscar para cenar en casa de los padres de Hermione, ya que Molly y Arthur irían a pedir su mano. ¡Cada día veía que el matrimonio iba tomando cuerpo y que la fecha se acercaba a pasos agigantados!

* * *

Kenson salió de la habitación de su hija, gritando que un médico viera a Astoria, momento que Draco aprovechó para ingresar a la habitación. Allí estaba Astoria sentada en la cama, despeinada con una venda blanca en su frente y gritando como loca.

—¡Draco! Nuestro hijito, ya... ya no está...

Él sintió que su corazón se detenía. Era terriblemente doloroso ver a una madre llorando la muerte de su hijo. Simplemente y, sin pensarlo, se acercó y la abrazó. Ella de inmediato se aferró al él llorando.

—Draco, por favor dime... dime que no me dejarás. Dime que estarás conmigo que no me abandonarás ahora cuando más te necesito… era nuestro

—Lo sé, tranquila.

—Quédate conmigo, no me dejes.

—Estaré contigo. Estamos juntos en esto.

Astoria miró a su padre por lo bajo y este asintió satisfecho. Las cosas se estaban dando mejor de lo que pensó.

—Le avisaré a Daphne —dijo Susan desde la puerta.

—¡No, madre a ella no!

—Es tu hermana, debe saberlo.

Susan salió de la habitación, enviaría una lechuza su otra hija que estaba en Hogwarts, informándole la terrible noticia de la pérdida del bebé de su hermana.

Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Astoria descansó su cabeza en las piernas de él. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello para que se calmara, pensaba en Hermione… en su Mía y también en Astoria. ¿Qué podría hacer? Iba a esperar un par de días más. Luego se iría, para entonces Astoria estaría mejor y podría entender que entre ellos nada podría existir. Veía en el horizonte una luz esperanza que lo acercaba a Hermione… esperaba que no se apagara…

* * *

Ese mismo día Harry visitó a Hermione, ya que se había enterado de la acalorada discusión que sostuvo con Ron y que, a pesar de eso, se mantenía en pie la petición de mano en casa de ella en Londres.

Ingresó a la sala común y no la encontró. Osadamente golpeó la puerta de la habitación que Hermione compartía con Ginny, Parvati y Lavander.

Salió ella a abrir, puesto que sus compañeras no estaban allí. Al verla inmediatamente la abrazó, advirtiendo que había llorado. Sus ojos la delataban.

—Ven, salgamos un rato. Necesitas despejarte un poco —Hermione tomó un abrigo y se dejó llevar por su amigo. Harry la rodeó con un brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¿Así que ahora procuras venir cuando yo no estoy? —era Ginny quien había regresado y veía que Harry abrazaba a su amiga.

—Gin, amor, debo hablar con Hermione. Luego nos vemos, ¿sí?

—¿Quieres besar a la novia?

—¡Ginny, por favor! Sabes que Harry y yo somos...

—¡Tú te callas, Hermione Granger! ¡Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo te trate con tanta delicadeza y cada vez te comportas como una z…!

—¡Ginny! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?!

—Ginny, por favor, Hermione es mi amiga.

—Sí, claro… ella es «tu amiguita», pero no tu hermana. Y por lo visto es más importante que yo. Los dejo entonces para que traten sus temas.

—Gin, ¡Ginny espera! —pero ella ya se había ido—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Mejor lo dejamos para luego, no quiero…

—Ginny tiene un berrinche y tú estás con tristeza, ¿qué es lo más importante para mí en este momento? Tú, amiga. Así que ven, sigamos. Yo hablaré con ella luego.

—Yo estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás y quiero que me lo cuentes todo, incluyendo lo de Malfoy —Hermione se detuvo de inmediato, ¿de dónde había sacado Harry que a ella le ocurría algo por culpa de Draco?

—No te entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—No te hagas, Hermione. Me di cuenta de algo y sin que nadie me lo dijera. Pero debes ser tú quien me lo explique.

Hermione guardó silencio no quiso seguir debatiendo. Harry había demostrado ser muy perspicaz y siempre reparaba en los ínfimos detalles. Su actitud y la de Draco durante la audiencia habían sido poco menos que descaradas. Sin preocuparles quien los viera o escuchara, se habían comunicado a vista de todos. Estaba claro que lo único que le importaba era que él no fuese condenado, lo demás pasó a segundo plano.

Caminaron silenciosos rumbo a lago, que a pesar de estar congelado y con nieve acumulada por la orilla, creaba la imagen de un paisaje idílico.

Se sentaron a la orilla sobre gran tronco. Hermione seguía callada mirando el agua congelada mientras que Harry se echaba hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el árbol.

—¿Y?, soy todo oído.

—No sé qué quieres saber, Harry.

—Todo Hermione. Primero, por qué aceptaste que Ron dijera que se iban a casar, ¡ni siquiera lo había hablado contigo!

—Pero está bien, Harry. De todas formas nos íbamos a casar en algún momento.

—Segundo… —interrumpió no dejándola terminar—. Tú y Malfoy se comunicaron ese día del juicio.

—No… eso no…

—¡Los vi! ¡Te escuché! No soy tonto, Hermione. ¡Vi como tú y él se decían cosas! Noté como él te veía… y tu mirada es muy distinta cuando lo miras a él que cuando miras a Ron.

Hermione bajó su vista. Él la conocía tan bien, que sabría de inmediato si mentía.

—Harry, sabía que tarde o temprano te enterarías... y prefiero ser yo quien te lo diga aunque creo que al final me terminarás odiando.

—¿Qué tienes con Malfoy? —Harry la tomó de los brazos e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

—Harry…

—¡Hermione, habla!

—Él y yo…

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No he dicho nada aún, Harry.

—Pero ya sé de qué se trata. ¿Desde cuándo tú y ese están juntos?

—¡Harry por favor, deja que te explique!

Harry se puso de pie y dio unos pasos para quedar justo al borde del lago congelado. A Hermione le daba la impresión de que si Harry hubiese podido la habría lanzado al agua. Se veía que estaba furioso.

—Continúa, te escucho —dijo sin mirarla.

—Luego del funeral de Dumbledore cuando nos separamos en el Andén 9 y ¾ fui raptada por unos mortífagos y torturada por Lucius Malfoy. La idea de él era tenerme de señuelo para que tú y Ron fueran por mí y así él pudiera atraparlos y entregarte a ti a Voldemort. Pero Draco fue quien me salvó, ayudado por Narcisa, su madre. Ellos… ambos… querían que tú derrotaras a Voldemort.

Harry creyó estar oyendo mal, ¿desde cuándo Malfoy tenía arranques de bondad? Su amiga había sufrido una situación similar a que vivida por esa chica, Megara y ellos sin saber nada. Se giró, le tomó las manos y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente en el tronco. Esta vez la miró con tristeza teniendo sus manos entre las de él.

—Harry… Draco evitó que unos mortífagos me violaran o me siguieran torturando.

—Como fuera que haya sido, debiste habernos dado aviso.

—No podía. Tú debías derrotar a Voldemort.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste prisionera y nosotros sin saberlo?

—Solo unas horas, pero fue lo suficiente para no olvidarlo jamás —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. Cuando los mortífagos me llevaron a la celda me empujaron de tal forma que caí sobre una estaca y me lastimé gravemente. Ellos se rieron y me dejaron para que me desangrara. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, solo recuerdo que Draco me despertó para darme agua y para decirme que me sacaría de allí. Estaba a punto de morir por anemia…

—¿Él te curó? ¿Draco? ¿El mismo que tú y yo conocemos? Eso es...

—Increíble. Pues yo tampoco lo creí y supongo que él, al comienzo, tampoco se lo creyó, pero fue él quien me llevó a un hospital muggle en donde me operaron de urgencia y me extirparon el bazo. Pero luego el mismo Draco me sacó del hospital ya que, cuando su padre se dio cuenta de mi huida, dio orden de registrar todos los lugares posibles, hospitales incluidos. Ahí fue que Draco me llevó a un departamento que su tía Andrómeda tenía en el centro de Londres… Y sí Harry, Draco y yo solos —dijo esto último mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Si te refieres a que si estuvimos juntos como pareja… —Harry asintió—, pues sí. Draco y yo estuvimos juntos… y nos enamoramos… pero ahora él está casado con otra… —no pudo aguantar el llanto y Harry la cobijó entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Hermione. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

—No podía, estábamos en guerra y no podía exponerlo… y si su padre casi lo mata con esos azotes por haber salvado a Megara, ¿qué habría sido de él si Lucius se hubiese enterado de que su propio hijo me ayudó a escapar? ¿Qué habría sido de Narcisa? Peor aún, si se hubiese enterado de que se había enamorado de esta sangre sucia. ¡Por eso Draco no te quiso reconocer… ni a mí… ni a Ron! Tenía la esperanza… él y su madre de que tú podías destruir a Voldemort y liberarlos a ellos —Hermione seguía llorando en los brazos de Harry. Ahora su amigo comprendía todo.

—Y ese test, ¿era por…?

—Sí, creí que estaba embarazada pero no fue así. Él me había dicho que si salía positivo, que le avisara y huiríamos lejos, lejos de todo…

—A ver, Hermione —Harry la miró de frente—. Si tanto te amaba, ¿por qué demonios entonces se casó con otra?

—¡Porque yo se lo pedí! —ahora Harry no entendía nada—. Esa mujer lo engañó, lo hechizó para embarazarse y yo le dije que se casara porque ese hijo no tenía culpa de nada.

—¡Oh, Hermione! Y por eso que te casas con Ron, para que Malfoy no piense más en ti.

—Así es.

—No, Hermione, no puedes seguir con esta farsa. Tú no amas a Ron, no puedes, ni debes casarte. Si lo haces será un infierno para ambos.

—Ron me ama, sé que con el tiempo yo también podré llegar a quererlo.

—Querer no es lo mismo que amar. Yo te quiero a ti, pero amo a Ginny, ¿entiendes la diferencia? —Hermione sonrió. Claro que entendía la diferencia.

—Sinceramente no sé cómo pudiste llegar a sentir algo por ese hurón pero por lo que vi en el juicio, podría asegurar que él también te ama y siento que está sufriendo tanto o más que tú. Creo que la decisión de casarse no era la más acertada. Estamos casi en el siglo veintiuno, hay muchas madres solteras.

—Las hay, pero yo no sería capaz de llevar en mi conciencia el haber dejado a un hijo sin su padre. Tú Harry, te criaste sin los tuyos; Luna perdió a su madre siendo muy niña y yo creí a los míos perdidos. No, Harry, el hijo de Draco debe estar con él y con su madre. Él debe formar un hogar con Astoria —Hermione cubrió su rostro con las manos y Harry la volvió a abrazar.

—No te cases con Ron, por favor Hermione.

Eso último fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Ginny que se acercaba a la pareja, pues los había visto desde lejos y notó que Hermione lloraba. En realidad se había acercado a ellos pues quería disculparse, pero las últimas palabras dichas por Harry la dejaron inmóvil. Sin embargo, sus pasos al llegar fueron lo suficientemente audibles para que Harry girara la cabeza.

—Gin…

—Bien, escuché lo suficiente. Quédense juntos, le diré a Ron. Aún hay tiempo de detener esa boda.

—¡No, Ginny! No es lo que crees —Hermione soltó a Harry y alcanzó a tomar el brazo de Ginny—. No es lo que te imaginas, Harry te ama a ti. Yo adoro a Harry, es mi amigo, nada más.

—No te creo —hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse de su amiga—. Te gusta que los hombres te sigan… Mi hermano, Seamus… ¡Si hasta George babea por ti! Y ahora Harry… ¿Desde cuándo es que ustedes dos se entienden y se ven a escondidas?

—Ginny, Hermione está sufriendo, no es lo que te imaginas. Además ya basta de tus celos enfermizos.

—¿Enfermizos?

—Gin, por la confianza que alguna vez me tuviste, déjame solo con Hermione, por favor. Y no vayas con el chisme donde Ron, no hagas más escándalo. Aquí no hay nada de lo que me deba avergonzar o esconder. Hermione es mi amiga y no tiene cerca de ella a más familia que tú o yo, así que por favor, deja de hacer escenitas y luego hablamos, ¿sí?

Ginny sintió que las palabras de Harry eran verdaderas y que ella solo estaba haciendo el ridículo. Se tragó sus palabras, quitó las lágrimas de su rostro y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes darse cuenta de que Hermione lloraba. Si tuviera en realidad algo con Harry, ¿estarían allí en Hogwarts tratándolo a vista de todos? Si tuviera algo con Harry, ¿por qué entonces en lugar de estar feliz, estaba triste? Esas preguntas la amargaban más. Sentía que se había equivocado. A veces los celos cegaban a las personas y que ahora había sido su turno, ofuscándola. Se iría al cuarto. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Harry y esperaba que la perdonara.

—¡Oh, Harry! Ve con Ginny, ella está mal.

—Tanto ella como Ron tienen celos enfermizos, supe que te hizo una escena en el cafetín del ministerio.

—Todos se dieron cuenta —Hermione volvió a sentarse en el tronco, mientras jugueteaba con una piedra que luego lanzó al hielo del lago, provocando una fisura.

—Hermione, ¿qué piensa Malfoy de tu matrimonio? ¿Has hablado con él?

—No, la última vez que conversamos fue cuando llegué de Australia y ahí me contó lo de Astoria. Sé que se casó por una pequeña inserción que leí en El Profeta pero no nos hemos visto. Me ha enviado muchas lechuzas, pero se las he devuelto. Él debe estar con ella y olvidarse de mí.

—Pero, ¿sabe que te casas?

—Con el inmenso titular del El Profeta y las entrevistas de Ron, ¿quién no se entera?

—Sí, claro —dijo Harry guardando silencio por varios segundos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Hermione.

—En que él y tú son un par de cobardes.

—¿Cobardes?

—Sí, si fueran firmes en sus sentimientos los dos, juntos habrían luchado, si no que se rindieron antes de dar la pelea. Aun estás a tiempo, Hermione.

—¿Y destrozarle el corazón a Ron? Él está tan ilusionado…

—¿Ilusionado? No Hermione, esa no es la palabra que yo utilizaría. Será mi amigo pero creo que el hecho de casarse contigo lo hará acreedor de un estatus especial dentro del mundo mágico. Imagínate, dos héroes de guerra casados. Eso lo haría más popular.

—No pienses mal de Ron, él…

—Lo conoces tanto como yo, Hermione. Y debes saber qué terreno estás pisando.

Hermione miró a su amigo sin entender, ¿por qué Harry dudada tanto de Ron? ¿Sabría algo que ella no?

—Bien, creo que te debo dejar. Supongo que te arreglarás para tu cena de esta tarde, ¿no?

—¿Cena?

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Tu compromiso! Es hoy. Debo ir a ver a Ginny, también estamos invitados.

—¿Crees que ella irá?

—Veré cómo la convenzo. Y tú tranquila, piensa bien las cosas —Harry besó la mejilla de su amiga y se retiró a la torre de Gryffindor en busca de Ginny.

A eso de seis de la tarde Ronald Weasley vestido elegantemente, con traje color beige, afeitado al ras y luciendo una fresca sonrisa esperaba a Hermione en la sala común. Ella hacía una hora que estaba arreglada, pues tanto Parvati como Lavander se habían preocupado de peinarla y maquillarla, dejándola hermosamente presentada. A Ginny no la había visto desde la discusión de la tarde. Suponía que se había ido con Harry directamente a La Madriguera o a Grimmauld Place. Solo sabría si seguía en pie eso de ser su madrina de matrimonio en un rato más, cuando fueran a cenar a su casa.

Ron, al ver a Hermione bajar por las escaleras, quedó admirado. Su novia estaba bellísima, lucía un vestido en color negro unos centímetros por sobre la rodilla de gaza color rosa sobre el pecho y sin magas. Además llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto, en color negro, dejando ver las uñas de sus pies, femeninamente pintadas al tono. Su peinado era un moño desordenado, con unos mechones lisos que caían por el rostro. Y el maquillaje, suave pero a la vez atrevido, marcando sus ojos en tonos negros y plata.

—Estás hermosa —dijo dándole la mano y ayudándola a bajar por los escalones.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves bien —Ron se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella lo agradeció, porque llegó a creer que le estamparía uno de sus tradicionales besos robados, entre torpes y poco suaves.

—Tengo un traslador listo —informó.

—¿Un traslador? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Tengo contactos en el ministerio. No iba a dejar que mi hermosa novia viajara por la Red Flu o desaparecernos porque sé que no te gusta, así que lo hice por ti.

—Gracias, Ron —él sonrió y dio unos pasos hasta la mesa de centro que estaba cercana a la chimenea, allí había una caja de zapatos muggle, que justo en ese momento comenzaba a centellear.

—¿Lista? —ella asintió, pero en su interior los nervios estaban que reventaban.

Aparecieron justo en la entrada de la casa de Hermione. Era la primera vez que Ron iba y, a pesar de verse tan seguro de sí, esperaba hablar pausado y no titubear. Mal que mal, era la cena de compromiso. Ambos escucharon voces dentro, suponían que los Weasley ya habrían llegado. Molly había insistido en irse antes, pues quería ayudar a poner la mesa, así como debía utilizar el horno para calentar unas empanadas que había traído. Según ella, la receta debía seguirse al pie de la letra, ya que no era lo mismo hacer las empanadas en el horno que cocinarlas con magia.

—¿Entremos? —dijo Ron. Hermione miró el cielo, no sabía por qué pero ese día, sentía que el firmamento estaba más triste que nunca.

—Sí, claro —Ronald entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras Hermione tocó la puerta.

Fue Jean quien abrió y de inmediato abrazó a su hija. Ella sabía el motivo por el cual se casaba y, a pesar de desaprobar la decisión, había optado por apoyarla. Esperaba que recapacitara o definitivamente terminara enamorada de Ron, aquel chico que ella conocía desde que su hija había ingresado al colegio Hogwarts.

La sorpresa fue mayor, al ver que estaban Harry y Ginny. Esta última lucía bellísima con un vestido rojo hasta los pies y el cabello tomado pulcramente. Al verla, de inmediato se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.

—Lo siento, amiga, soy una tonta.

Hermione no respondió, solo la recibió entre sus brazos. Esperaba que Harry no le hubiese contado la verdad. Aunque conociendo a su amigo, sabía que respetaba los secretos.

—Gracias Ron por las flores, son bellísimas —dijo Jean agradeciendo la tradición de regalar flores blancas tanto a la hija como a la madre.

Al cabo de unos minutos y, mientras todos conversaban, Molly habló en un tono más elevado para iniciar el protocolo de la petición de mano antes de cenar.

—Bien, creo que es hora de comenzar.

—Sí, claro—convino Arthur con voz solemne—: Joseph y Jean Granger: nosotros, Molly y Arthur Weasley, venimos a vuestro hogar a pedir formalmente la mano de su única hija, Hermione para desposarla con nuestro hijo, Ronald Billius Weasley.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente al sentir que Ron le apretaba la mano. Harry bajó la mirada al piso, sabía que eso era otro error más en la cadena de traspiés que había generado su amiga al no dar espacio a Draco para corregir juntos el hechizo cometido en su contra.

—Aceptamos a Ronald Weasley como el futuro esposo de nuestra hija, Hermione —respondió Joseph.

Se escucharon aplausos por parte de Molly y Ginny. Harry abrazó a Ronald y Jean corrió a felicitar a su hija.

—Solo espero que seas feliz —le dijo al oído.

En ese momento, un joven que Jean había contratado para esa ocasión, repartió copas de champagne y Ron tomó la palabra:

—Quiero brindar por mi hermosa futura esposa, Hermione Weasley — dijo haciendo alusión al nuevo apellido que llevaría Hermione—. Y quiero pedirle que acepte esta nueva proposición.

Hermione dejó de sonreír, ¿ahora con qué la sorprendería Ron delante de todos?

—Como sabrás el mes de noviembre es un mes de exámenes en la academia, ¿no es así, Harry? —su amigo lo corroboró con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza—. Y por lo tanto no podríamos irnos de luna de miel, así que… ¿qué te parece si adelantamos la boda para dentro de dos semanas? Mi madre tiene todo planeado —Molly aplaudía al lado de Ron, totalmente emocionada.

Hermione creyó morir. ¡Solo en dos semanas más! Miró a Harry que negó disimuladamente con la cabeza, pero tanto Molly como Arthur estaban radiantes de felicidad. Por otra parte su padre estaba contentísimo (eso también por las copitas de más que se había tomado) y su madre… sabía que Jean acataría lo que ella decidiera. En fin, mientras más luego se sacara la espina, menos le dolería. Sonrió y levantó su copa.

—Sí, Ron que sea en dos semanas más.

Ron la abrazó y besó delante de todos, mientras Joseph Granger salía a abrir la puerta, pues alguien estaba llamando. A hacerlo unos flashes lo dejaron casi ciego. Era un fotógrafo de El Profeta, seguido por la infame periodista Rita Skeeter.

—Buenas noches. Gracias por invitarnos, Ron.

* * *

En la mañana, luego de verificar que Astoria durmiera tranquila en la cama que era de él, puesto que había optado por acostarse en la cama pequeña, Draco salió al comedor a desayunar. Ese lunes debía hacer guardia desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche en el hospital. Aún no tenía definido si aceptaba o no lo de «Médicos sin Fronteras», tenía muchos caminos que podía optar: si quedarse con Astoria por un tiempo, si irse ya o cambiar de universidad, buscar a Hermione o directamente, raptarla. Rió con esta última posibilidad. Era una leve sonrisa en medio de los días tristes que había vivido: la pérdida de su hijo le había quitado la ilusión de ser padre y lamentaba enormemente el dolor que debía estar sufriendo Astoria, a pesar de no quererla.

Se sentó a la mesa del comedor, mientras la elfina le servía el desayuno y leía el periódico que ya estaba dispuesto en el lugar de siempre. Lo primero que vio fue la foto del titular: Ron y Hermione, ambos con copas en las manos y detrás de ellos los padres de cada uno. El titular decía: «El Compromiso formal de los héroes». Draco sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría leyendo esa noticia, pero lo que terminó por amargarle el desayuno fue lo que la periodista había escrito: «Han adelantado la fecha del matrimonio. No, queridos amigos. Ya no será a finales de noviembre, sino que en dos semanas más. El día cinco de octubre estos tórtolos contraerán matrimonio. Yo me pregunto, ¿por qué habrán adelantado la fecha? ¿Será acaso que pronto tendremos otro pelirrojo en las filas de Gryffindor?»

Draco se levantó de la silla y salió rumbo al hospital. Se enfrascaría en el trabajo para olvidar que el amor de su vida estaba pronto a casarse con otro. Pero ella no se libraría tan fácilmente de él. Era Draco Malfoy y se había jurado que Hermione Granger le pertenecía.


	19. La Boda

Durante el desayuno en el gran salón de Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass recibió una lechuza enviada por su madre. Intuyó que nada bueno le traía, porque no era costumbre recibir cartas de ella a media semana, así que temiendo alguna nefasta noticia, procedió a abrirla mientras salía a los pasillos del castillo, para tener privacidad. Al leerla se dio por enterada de que la comedia de su hermana continuaba: Susan le informaba que Astoria había perdido al bebé: —¡Pobre de mi madre! Esa estúpida junto a mi padre la siguen teniendo engañada… creía que iba a ser abuela—. Esa situación ya no daba para más. Había visto cómo Granger pasaba largas horas sentada frente al lago, andaba sola y a veces Harry Potter la visitaba. Sabía que esa boda, que Ronald Weasley anunciaba a todo el mundo con bombos y platillos, era solamente la fachada para encubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de ella. Sabía que la separación de Malfoy y Granger tenía solo una culpable: su hermana Astoria. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la maldad de ella?

Imaginaba que Draco también debía estar sufriendo horrores por la pérdida de su hijo. Conocía al famoso Príncipe de Slytherin y, por muy insensible que pareciera, presuntuoso y a veces hasta descomedido, podría asegurar que con ese tipo de cosas, que incluían a la familia, él no jugaba ni transaba. Así que estaba segura que él tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien. Aunque sin el bebé de por medio, el camino le quedaba libre para ir en busca de su verdadero amor. Pero conociendo a Astoria, podría afirmar que no escatimaría en embustes e intrigas con tal de mantenerlo a su lado. A lo que debía sumar la codicia de su padre, que era obvio que tenía metida su mano en esto, ya que era todo muy bien planeado para que el «cerebrito» de su hermana lo hubiese pensado ella sola. No, Kenson Greengrass era otro que tenía una escala valórica distorsionada, en donde los primeros lugares de la pirámide figuraba engaño y mentira, seguidas por traición y deslealtad. Ese era su padre. Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que cuando lo enfrentara, desataría su ira en contra ella. La atacaría en donde sabía que dolería: su orientación sexual. ¡Pero qué más daba! Ya era mayor de edad y poco o nada le importaba la opinión de él o si la desheredaba o no, total, ya ni fortuna tenía la familia.

Ese día que recibió la lechuza no quiso ir de inmediato, a pesar que la directora le dio la opción de utilizar la chimenea de dirección. Sin embargo, ella prefirió esperar unos días, puesto que sabía que todo era mentira. Pero, su madre había vuelto a enviar otra misiva, esta vez, dirigida a la directora de Hogwarts, en donde le pedía encarecidamente que Daphne visitara a su hermana. Así que, a pesar de ser día viernes (hacía casi una semana del supuesto aborto), y que lo había planificado para estudiar con los compañeros, no tuvo más remedio que tomar sus cosas e irse por el fin de semana a su casa en Copenhague.

Al llegar por la chimenea, luego de sacudir la ceniza de sus hombros, vio que Narcisa estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, leyendo un libro, ajena a toda la maldad que se cernía en torno a esa unión obligatoria de su hijo y Astoria.

—Buenas tardes, Cissy —saludó amablemente.

—Hola, Daphne. ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! Tu madre ha estado deseosa de que vinieras pronto, Astoria ha sufrido tanto…

—Me lo imagino —dijo mientras utilizaba la varita para subir sus maletas hasta la habitación—. ¿En dónde está ahora?

—¿Astoria?

—Mi madre —respondió.

—Creo que en su habitación. No ha dormido bien… ha acompañado a tu hermana durante todos estos días.

—Claro. Y mi padre, ¿está en casa?

—Sí, con Astoria en la biblioteca.

—Gracias, los iré a saludar, luego voy por mi madre. Permiso, Cissy.

—Adelante, hija.

Daphne se dirigió de inmediato donde ellos. Quería que la vieran y que supieran que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ocurría. Eso debía acabar de una buena vez. Era tiempo de cortar con las mentiras, los engaños y de hacer sufrir en forma caprichosa a la gente.

Al entrar vio a su hermana que reía de buena gana con los pies puestos sobre el sofá, ojeando una revista muggle de moda, junto a Kenson quien se tomaba un trago en su escritorio detrás de algunos pergaminos.

—¡Uy! ¡Pero qué cara de funeral tienen ambos! Se nota que acabas de perder a tu hijo… y tú, a tu nieto —observó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Creí que no vendrías —Astoria se incorporó y de inmediato borró la socarrona sonrisa de su rostro.

—No estaba en mis planes venir, querida hermana, solo que prácticamente nuestra madre me obligó a que te viniera a consolar. Veo que has llorado como una Magdalena… —su sarcasmo e ironía estaban a flor de piel porque el verlos a ambos jactarse de su gloria, realmente la ponía de mal humor.

—¡Es suficiente! Debes entender que —Kenson se puso de pie y seguidamente arrojó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta—… nuestra situación económica es precaria y que lo único que podemos hacer es colgarnos de la fortuna de los Malfoy.

—¡Ya! ¡Está claro que Draco Malfoy te entregará así como así una de las empresas para que las administres! ¿Acaso no sabes que esas empresas se manejan prácticamente solas? ¿Y que los gerentes son magos que están en esos cargos por generaciones?

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —preguntó Kenson.

—Leo la parte de finanzas de El Profeta… con esto del juicio a la familia Malfoy se le ha dado gran cobertura a lo que es el patrimonio de algunos exmortífagos… Y, como el padre de Draco fue tan inteligente que antes de caer en desgracia traspasó todos sus bienes a su hijo… hay mucha gente que se pregunta qué hará con él, considerando que finalmente resultó ser un héroe de guerra.

—Pero bueno hija, como sea, él no puede saber nada de lo ocurrido.

—Astoria, hermana, recapacita. No puedes seguir con esa mentira, has dañado a mucha gente —Daphne se puso frente a su hermana intentando convencerla.

—¡Si te refieres a la sangre sucia de Granger! ¡Pues poco y nada me importa! ¡Que se pudra en sus lágrimas! Draco Malfoy es mi esposo. Y esa poca cosa no me lo quitará.

—¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Granger? —eso la sorprendió. Nada indicaba a Hermione Granger como «Mía», la ex novia de Malfoy.

—Draco es predecible. He atado cabos hermanita mía, además el muy estúpido habla dormido.

—Entonces seré yo quien le abra los ojos. Yo misma se lo diré. No quiero ser parte de esta mentira tan espantosa. No sé en qué momento me cambiaron a mi hermana y a mi padre —añadió Daphne con tristeza. Mientras volteaba para abrir la puerta. Momento en que Kenson aprovechó y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, cayendo desmayada al piso.

—¡Pero, padre! ¿Qué has hecho? —Astoria corrió alarmada a socorrer a su hermana, quien yacía inconsciente en el piso.

—La recluiré en San Mungo… en el sanatorio. Tu hermana no está bien de la cabeza, sufre de delirios.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Ella no está loca —Astoria tomó la mano de Daphne, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Desde ahora, sí. Y tú, pequeña estúpida, me harás caso y seguirás el plan al pie de la letra, ¿entendido? —Kenson levantó a Astoria de un brazo apretándolo más de la cuenta. La menor de las Greengrass sintió miedo. No quería terminar como su hermana. Así que no le quedaba otro camino que seguir las órdenes de su progenitor.

En aquel momento Kenson tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número. Astoria frunció el ceño, ¿su padre con equipos muggles? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Son prácticos y rápidos —dijo él adivinando los pensamientos de su hija. Acto seguido se comunicó con alguien—. ¿Sam? Sí, sí. Todo está bien, pero mi hija está con delirio… Ya sabes… Y como lo teníamos conversado ella no puede salir de San Mungo por largo rato. Tú inventa algo, di que es antisocial, agresiva… ¡qué sé yo! Debes tenerla sedada constantemente ya que es muy peligrosa. Sí, sí, te entiendo. Bueno cuando tengas un sanador de mente me avisas, mientras tanto, mantenla aislada. No, no te preocupes, envía la cuenta. Pagaré lo que sea —colgó. Astoria aún no podía creer de lo que era capaz de hacer su padre producto de la avaricia. Lo mejor era seguir el juego, sino quería ser la próxima.

* * *

Susan Greengrass estaba destrozada por lo ocurrido con su hija Daphne y por el reporte que le había entregado el medimago a cargo. Ambos, tanto ella como su esposo, se encontraban en el despacho del sanador que dirigía el hospital de magos, quien le había informado que Daphne, producto de un desequilibrio mental, a raíz por alguna situación traumática que iban a estudiar, había desarrollado un cierto tipo de psicopatología sicótica, de ahí que imaginara situaciones e inventara situaciones. Por lo mismo, la mantendrían sedada por un tiempo y sin visitas para que pudieran estabilizarla.

Lo que Susan no imaginaba era que Kenson y el medimago jefe de San Mungo tenían todo planeado para mantener por mucho tiempo silenciada a Daphne. A Kenson no le importaba el sufrimiento de su hija. Total para él, ella había dejado de ostentar ese título desde el momento en que advirtió que era diferente al resto. Él no iba permitir la vergüenza de tener una «desviada» en la familia. Así que eso de tenerla encerrada en San Mungo era una idea que había madurado desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora, ella misma daba el motivo para confinarla. No dejaría que por temas «éticos» de quien no la poseía, desperdiciara la mina de oro que estaba en sus manos. No, eso jamás. Así que ahora Astoria tenía doble trabajo y debía aprovechar su posición de esposa de Draco Malfoy para darle a él lo que, producto de malas inversiones, había perdido. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer entonces.

Luego de ser testigo de cómo su hija era sedada y conducida en camilla por unos enfermeros hacia las salas de aislamiento del hospital, ambos decidieron que debían regresar a casa.

—Susan, envía de inmediato una lechuza a Hogwarts. Informa que Daphne está enferma —dijo Kenson a su esposa una vez que estuvieron de regreso y mientras encendía un habano para ir a fumarlo al jardín.

—Iré yo misma. Debo hablar este tema personalmente con la directora McGonagall, quizá luego ella pueda retomar el año escolar. O cuando esté mejor, pudiera avanzar materias vía lechuza —más que decirlo a su esposo, lo estaba pensando en voz alta.

—¡Yo te acompañaré, madre! —era Astoria que venía bajando la escalera usando un vestido bastante holgado, parecía que ahora sí estuviera embarazada.

—Pero, ¿estás en condiciones de desaparecer? Tú aún ni siquiera practicas la aparición por ti misma —le recordó Susan.

—Me llevas tú, entonces. Anda, quiero ver el colegio y saludar a una persona muy especial.

—¿A quién? Por lo que sé estás enviando y recibiendo lechuzas constantemente.

—Quiero saludar a la heroína de guerra, a Hermione Granger —respondió mirando de soslayo a su padre quien le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Y eso, hija? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa mezclarte con esa gente?

—¡Ay, madre! Es que salen tantas noticias de ella en El Profeta, que me muero si ella no habla conmigo…

—¡Esa es mi hija! No le interesa la condición inferior de ciertas personas —agregó Kenson.

—Y a todo esto, ¿cómo quedó mi hermana? —preguntó cambiando de tema para evitar mayor interrogatorio por parte de Susan.

—Estará dormida por bastante rato, luego, según lo que dijo el médico, se elaborará un plan interventivo especial para tratar su psicosis —dijo Kenson acercándose a la licorera de la pared y preparándose un trago para acompañar su habano.

Si bien para Astoria la actitud amenazadora de su hermana no le gustaba ni le convenía para nada, sinceramente también le dolía que estuviera encerrada. No era una delincuente, ni una loca… pero el hecho de querer dejarla en evidencia frente a su esposo no lo podía dejar pasar y por tanto, tenía que estar de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre. En cuanto a lo que se venía… estaba a punto de echar a andar su plan maestro. Ese que alejaría para siempre a la sangre sucia de Granger de Draco.

—Bien, entonces vayamos de inmediato —Susan guardó en el bolso de mano algunos documentos que acreditaban el ingreso de su hija al hospital y tomó la mano de Astoria para desaparecer.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos llegaron a las inmediaciones de Hogwarts.

Astoria tenía unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Esa sensación era horrible, con razón muchos magos o brujas detestaban la aparición a pesar de ser medio más rápido.

—Te dije, es molesto. Posiblemente la sensación de mareo te dure un par de horas.

—No importa, ya me sentiré mejor.

Luego de unos minutos entraron al castillo Hogwarts y Filch las condujo hasta la oficina de McGonagall.

—Mientras tú hablas con la directora y le explicas lo ocurrido a Daphne, yo iré a saludar a mis amigos. Nos vemos en el comedor, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí y trata de no demorarte pues no creo que tarde mucho.

—Sí, madre. Lo que digas.

Astoria sabía muy bien a dónde debía ir. Conocía a la perfección el castillo y suponía que lo primero que debía hacer era ir al sector en donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad, ya que en el camino se encontró con algunas excompañeras que la saludaron alegremente. Sin dar muchos rodeos les preguntó si habían visto a Granger.

Hermione, como era costumbre en el último tiempo, se hallaba sentada frente al lago, en el gran tronco que hacía unos días había sido testigo de la conversación que sostuvo con Harry. Desde ese día, que fue también el de la petición de mano, ya habían transcurrido casi dos semanas, restaban solo cinco días para su matrimonio. Tiempo en el que Ron se había dedicado a dar entrevistas, entregando detalles de la boda, parecía que la novia era él: que los invitados, que las flores, que la fiesta… pero en cambio ella, solo se había limitado a guardar silencio.

Por otra parte Jean trabajaba en su ajuar de novia y, a petición expresa de Hermione, solo se trataría de cosas sobrias, nada ostentoso. Sin embargo, Molly había insistido en hacer el tocado: un velo largo con una diadema que Ron había mando a tallar especialmente para la novia. Eso sí era lujoso. Se trataba de una corona, como de reina, con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros blancos, montados en un cintillo de plata y oro. Al verla, aquel día durante el desayuno en La Madriguera (un día después de la petición de mano), creyó que era una broma. La familia de Ron siempre fue limitada de recursos, ¿cómo era que Ron se hubiese gastado una fortuna en esa joya? Pero Molly le había dicho que no se preocupara, que su hijo había hecho buenas inversiones y que por lo demás, ella se lo merecía. Pero Hermione dudaba de eso de «buenas inversiones» ya que conociendo cómo era Ron y su nula destreza en matemáticas, ¿por qué se dedicaba ahora a invertir? ¿Qué había detrás de todo eso?

—Te calas de frío y la pregunta es por qué. Podrías estar con tu novio calentándote, ¿no? —Hermione bajó de la nube en que se hallaba. Esa voz ella no la conocía y al parecer a su dueña tampoco. Al mirar de frente se encontró con una muchacha de cabello castaño, muy bien peinado, unos ojos verdes llamativos y… ¿embarazada? Ya entendía. Era Astoria Greengrass pero, ¿por qué diantres estaba allí?

—Perdón, pero yo no te…

—¿No me conoces? Deberías. Soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy. A él sí lo conoces, me imagino —dijo mirando con desprecio a Hermione. Lamentablemente Astoria sabía que ante la mujer que tenía frente, tenía mucho que perder. Si bien ella era la esposa de Draco, la madurez y la belleza de Hermione le llevaban la delantera. Por eso debía ser prudente y jugar sus cartas con suma delicadeza.

—A él lo conozco muy bien.

—Bueno, en realidad yo no vengo en son de guerra. Sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes —Astoria cambió su rostro endurecido por una sublime mueca angelical y una voz con un timbre suave. Se sentó al lado de Hermione, quien se alejó unos centímetros.

—No sé a qué te refieres —la miró de frente.

—Draco me lo contó todo… me dijo que durante la guerra ustedes dos tuvieron algo que ver —Hermione no podía dar crédito a esas palabras. Sabía que Draco no podía revelar ese secreto—. Y que… bueno, que tú te habías enamorado de él. Yo, sinceramente lo siento por ti, ya lo conocías… es todo un príncipe, ¿no? Quién no se querría acostar con Draco Malfoy.

—A ver, Astoria, ¿cierto? Ese es tu nombre, ¿no? —a la muchacha le molestó que Hermione, adrede, fingiera no estar segura de su nombre—. No sé a qué viene tu comentario. Yo me caso dentro de unos días y no tengo nada que ver con Malfoy.

—Ahora quizá no, pero antes sí. Granger, debes sabes que Draco te ha mentido. Me imagino que te dijo que yo lo había hechizado —eso lo dijo adivinando pues no sabía a ciencia cierta si Draco le había confesado eso a Hermione o no—. Pero no es así. Él y yo siempre nos hemos gustado y, tarde o temprano, resultaría esto —agregó mostrando su vientre. Hermione ya había reparado en lo abultado de la panza y sintió un dolor angustiante en su pecho—. No hubo ningún hechizo de por medio, Granger —Hermione solo la miraba. Estaba muda. Eso no podía ser cierto—. Casarte con tu novio de siempre es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Draco jamás te reconocería ante la sociedad, él mismo me lo dijo. Incluso se avergüenza de tu nombre de origen muggle, por eso te llama Mía.

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba. Solo ella y Draco sabían de la existencia de ese nombre. Entonces, ¿por qué Astoria lo decía? Era evidente que Draco le había contado muchas cosas a esa mujer.

—Él confía en mí y por eso me lo ha dicho todo. No importa que no me digas nada, sé que estás en shock por esto, pero debes saber que Draco Malfoy jamás… jamás se fijaría en ti, Granger. Siento mucho que te hayas hecho ilusiones, pero ya ves, se casó conmigo y ahora vamos a tener un hijo. Así que, como te dije, lo mejor es que tú hagas tu vida —Astoria se puso de pie. No sabía si sus palabras habían surtido algún efecto en Hermione, ya que ella estaba inmóvil. Ni un músculo de la cara se le movía. Pero sus ojos vidriosos estaban fijos en su figura—. Por otra parte, también temo por mí y por mi hijo. Draco es tan poco predecible… pero todas formas creo que en cualquier momento querrá buscarte o raptarte... ¡Ve tú a saber! Siento a ratos que te ve como de su propiedad y posiblemente no quiera que te cases. Quizá hasta te ofrezca que seas su amante. No sé si tú quieras ser «la querida de Malfoy» o «la otra», porque siempre yo seré la esposa legal… la verdadera —Hermione la seguía mirando. No entendía como alguien con un rostro angelical y con un bebé en el vientre podía arrojar tanta ponzoña en una sola dosis—. Debes estar preparada para todo, si ya una vez te mintió diciendo que lo hechicé para embarazarme, es muy posible que también te mienta y te diga que he perdido a mi hijo, o algo por el estilo —Hermione la miró fijamente sin entender, ¿de dónde sacaría eso? Conocía muy bien a Draco y con eso él no jugaba—. Bien, te dejo —quiso terminar luego, ya que el silencio de Granger la incomodaba—… no le hace bien al bebé que yo camine tanto y menos que hable o me emocione con ciertas situaciones. Felicidades por tu matrimonio, Granger. Adiós.

—Adiós —contestó con voz ronca, producto del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Al ver que la muchacha se alejaba rumbo al castillo, soltó el llanto amargo. Se resbaló del tronco y calló sentada en la fría nieve llorando abrazada a sus piernas. ¿Cómo era posible que Astoria supiera del nombre que Draco le decía en la intimidad? ¡Nunca existió la tal pócima que él le había dicho! Ahora entendía todo: era imposible que un mago de la categoría de Malfoy confundiera o no reconociera un filtro tan básico como la amortencia. Era una excusa sosa y sin sentido la que él le había inventado, que ahora comprendía todo. Por eso había dicho que fue hechizado.

Y por otra parte, ahora entendía por qué él la llamaba distinto… porque jamás él… jamás Draco Malfoy se fijaría en una sangre sucia como ella. No era «Mía» una palabra que reunía la posesión y el nombre femenino, sino que «Mía» era simplemente un disfraz, un nombre para ocultar la vergüenza de haber estado con una… con alguien como ella.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo congelándose en la nieve cuando decidió regresar a la torre. Aceptaría el beneficio que le había ofrecido Minerva McGonagall y se iría en ese momento a su casa. Estaría esos últimos cinco días de soltería preocupándose del matrimonio. Al fin y al cabo, Ronald, con todos sus defectos, siempre le había demostrado que se sentía orgulloso de tenerla con él, de lucirse con ella del brazo y decirle a todo el mundo cuánto la amaba. No lo dudaría más. Ron era el hombre con el que se casaría y con el que intentaría olvidar para siempre a Draco.

* * *

Draco había intentado ver la forma de ir a visitar a Hermione al castillo Hogwarts, incluso cuando se enteró que Daphne estaba enferma quiso hacerlo, aprovechando el ahora parentesco que tenía con la mayor de las Greengrass, sin embargo, Narcisa le había dicho que ya Susan y Astoria habían ido a informar de la enfermedad de Daphne. A Draco le sonó sospechoso que Astoria acompañara a su madre, ya que desde que había perdido al bebé pasaba confinada en la habitación. Él deseaba que pronto se repusiera para poder hablar seriamente con ella. No quería dilatar más la situación.

Mientras ordenaba sus cosas en el casillero del baño de los médicos del hospital, llegó el doctor Garrett, jefe de carrera y que también ejercía la medicina en aquel lugar.

—Malfoy.

—Profesor —dijo dándole la mano a su maestro.

—Qué bien que hayas aceptado estas horas. Me parece que has elegido el camino correcto.

—Eso espero, trabajar en emergencias me ha servido mucho pero aún no sé si la traumatología sea mi especialidad —dijo guardando la bata blanca en el casillero.

—En «Médicos sin Fronteras» necesitamos de todo, así que sea cual sea tu especialidad, bienvenido serás.

—Gracias profesor, aunque aún no sé si acepte su ofrecimiento. He pensado en regresar a Inglaterra. Bueno, en realidad tengo varias cosas en mi vida privada que debo solucionar antes.

—Espero que elijas lo que realmente te gusta. En el mes de diciembre partirá un contingente a Sudán y otro a Etiopía, con que me digas un día antes, teniendo tu pasaporte en regla, te subes de inmediato a nuestro avión.

—Lo tendré presente, profesor. Gracias por considerarme. Y gracias también por interceder ante la Facultad de Cambridge. Me han respondido que puedo continuar la práctica en Londres.

—Vas bien recomendado, muchacho. Y, recuerda, que yo solo considero a los mejores. Que no se te olvide eso, Malfoy.

Luego de esa breve conversación, se retiró a descansar ya que en la noche tenía una reunión con el abogado que había contratado, el que le rendía cuentas semanales en relación a las empresas, tal como solía hacerlo Lucius. Además, esperaba que una vez que terminara la residencia en la unidad de emergencia, pudiera darse una vuelta al menos en las dos empresas con sede en Londres. Ya tendría tiempo para visitar las dos que tenía en Estados Unidos. Debía pensar bien los pasos a seguir. Quería vender las dos de América y solo dedicarse a las europeas.

Además su nuevo negocio no tenía nada que ver con vender o fabricar productos, quería dedicarse al área de la salud. Así que era muy probable que empezara a analizar a fondo la posibilidad de instalar una gran clínica privada en Londres tanto para muggles como para magos. Ya era hora que a San Mungo le llegara competencia. Estaba seguro que podía unir la medicina de ciencia con la mágica… muchos magos morían porque su afección no podía ser tratada con medios mágicos. Existían males, como el cáncer, por ejemplo, que era tan complicado para los muggles como para los magos, que estaba seguro que al unir ambas ramas podía resultar algo bueno. Debía aún barajar bien esa idea y por supuesto, buscar socios.

Como había realizado un turno de casi dos días en el hospital, solo al ver la cama se tiró en ella, sin reparar si Astoria dormía en la cama grande o no. No pensaba dormir en la pequeña que era dura e incómoda, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó y se quedó dormido profundamente. El cansancio era enorme.

Astoria que estaba en la ducha, al salir vio que Draco dormía plácidamente en la cama, decidió que era hora de salir. Él ya no le impedía estar fuera de la habitación. Es más, podría asegurar que hasta estaba más «amable» con ella. Debía festejar su acertada entrevista con Granger, en donde ella había marcado terreno y le había dejado claro quién era la señora Malfoy. Así que llamó a una amiga muggle con quien solía salir (sin decirle por cierto que ella era bruja) y se iría a bailar. Eso le encantaba y deseaba regresar a esos sitios muggles en donde se bailaba y se escuchaba música estridente. En cierto modo, su cuerpo le pedía salir de casa. Aunque por otro lado, viendo a Draco acostado en la cama… podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad y meterse nuevamente a su lado, pero no. Ya había hecho planes y no los cambiaría.

Draco despertó a eso de las tres de la tarde. Había escuchado la alarma del reloj en la mañana, pero como estaba de descanso laboral, lo apagó y siguió durmiendo. En realidad había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Vio que la cama de frente se hallaba intacta y Astoria no estaba por ningún lado. Luego sintió un hielo en el pecho, ¿qué día era el que estaba viviendo? ¿Lunes? ¿Martes? ¡No! Él estuvo casi dos días en el hospital trabajando… y eso había comenzado el martes… por lo tanto era día jueves… ¡jueves dos de octubre!

— _¡Demonios! ¡Hermione se casa mañana!_ —como si un resorte se hubiese activado, saltó de la cama. Debía pensar… actuar… Nunca imaginó que cuando no se precisa el tiempo este transcurre más rápido.

—¡Rácine! —gritó mientras se quitaba la camisa para meterse en la ducha. De inmediato apareció la elfina doméstica haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

—Mande, mi amo.

—El Prof…—pero antes que terminara su petición, la elfina ya le había entregado el periódico.

—¿Algo más, mi señor?

—No, puedes retirarte. ¡Ah, sí! Un café, cargado.

—Sí, mi señor, se lo traigo de inmediato —agregó Rácine y luego desapareció.

Draco tomó el diario y comenzó a hojearlo; debía encontrar algo, si tan solo faltaba un día, alguna noticia debía de encontrar y sí, allí estaba. Decía que Hermione estaría los cinco últimos días de soltería con sus padres, haciendo uso del beneficio que le había otorgado la directora de Hogwarts.

—¡Idiota! —se dijo él mismo—. ¡Hace rato debí haber ido por ella!

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se metió a la ducha. Debía actuar lo antes posible.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada frente al espejo en su habitación. El cabello lucía perfecto, lacio y brillante, incluso un tono más claro. Durante la mañana su madre la había llevado a un salón de belleza para hacerle ese trabajo tan femenino y delicado. Debía adelantar un poco, ya que al otro día se casaría, por tanto no habría mucho tiempo.

Miraba el espejo y en él se reflejaba el hermoso vestido de novia que estaba a su espalda junto al el velo y la corona; en la cama había una caja en donde estaban los zapatos y en la esquina, unas bolsas de tiendas en donde había todo tipo de lencería que sus amigas le habían regalado. Incluso su madre le había dado una prenda especial para que usara junto al traje de novia.

— _¡Ridícula! ¡Todo blanco, todo puro! Si Ron supiera… me odiaría. Debí haber tenido más confianza con él y haberle dicho la verdad… total, no estamos en el siglo pasado… ¡Aparte de ridícula soy estúpida! ¡Yo misma soy la que me estoy exigiendo tonterías que ya a nadie interesa!_

En la noche anterior Ronald la había ido a ver y conversaron cosas triviales y se acordaron de la guerra. Pero no hubo oportunidad para hablar de ellos o de que ella pudiera sincerarse con él, pues Joseph no se había despegado de la pareja. Hermione estaba segura que su padre pensaba que Ron quería robarle la virginidad a su hija antes del matrimonio… He ahí la respuesta a sus tabúes internos… ¿la estupidez arcaica y sexista sería heredable? ¡Por Merlín, rogaba que no!

En sus manos tenía la carta de Draco, aquella en donde le decía que iba a estudiar y que la amaba, ¿cómo pudo mentir de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo decir que había sido hechizado? Él, desde hacía tiempo, que tenía algo que ver con Astoria, por esa razón no la llamaba por su nombre y claro, tal como se lo había dicho ella, era porque el hecho de ser una impura, no la hacía digna del amor de Draco. Era una sangre sucia y por eso él la llamaba Mía, no «mía», de posesión, sino que al final era solo un nombre para reemplazar el de Hermione.

Mientras alunas lágrimas caían a la carta provocando que la tinta se escurriera por el papel, sintió que su madre ingresaba a la habitación.

—Hija, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas… detalles para la boda de mañana. Iré con tu padre, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, mamá, nada. Gracias. Yo me quedaré aquí. No saldré para ningún lado, quiero estar descansada para mañana —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Estás segura de esto hija? Yo sé que tú no amas a Ronald, es un buen chico, pero tú…

—Madre, seré feliz con él. Así que tranquila. Sé lo que hago y lo que es conveniente para todos.

Jean no dijo más nada y no siguió insistiendo. Solo se retiró de la habitación sabiendo que su hija estaba a punto de cometer un gran error.

Draco apareció en la entrada de la casa de Hermione justo en el momento en que Jean y Joseph salían. Suponía que Hermione se había quedado.

Intentó visualizar el interior, pero al parecer ella había puesto un hechizo, pues su mente chocaba con una muralla que le hacía imposible aparecer en el interior. Debía tocar a la puerta. Al hacerlo, no escuchó respuesta. Así que simplemente con un alohomora abrió la cerradura e ingresó. Subió sigiloso la escalera. Supuso que la habitación de Hermione era la del fondo, pues era la única con una puerta color rosa y con una inscripción en una placa de madera con letra cursiva que decía: «Mi hijita» . Y sin pensarlo mucho, ingresó.

—Te ves hermosa, no te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos.

Hermione sintió que se congelaba. Un hielo subió le por los pies y se detuvo en su boca. Era la voz de Draco. Era su perfume que inundaba la habitación. Estaba detrás de ella. Giró y lo vio allí. ¿Cómo había ingresado? Tenía los hechizos puestos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —casi le gritó.

Draco notó que la mirada de ella no era misma que tenía durante el juicio. Era dura y con resentimiento. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué presentía que algo grave había pasado durante esos días? ¿Sería que ella y la comadreja habrían llegado a más? ¡Dios! Los celos, había intentado obviarlos, tratando de no pensar en ella en los brazos del pobretón Weasley, pero era inevitable. Al fin y al cabo, se casarían y tarde o temprano ella terminaría perteneciéndole por completo a la comadreja rastrera.

—¿Por qué tienes la casa llena de hechizos? ¿Pensaste que te podrían raptar? —preguntó tratando de sonar natural, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del dormitorio.

A Hermione le sonó raro que dijera «podrían», ¿por qué no dijo «Yo te podría raptar»? ¿Por qué no se incluía? Aunque, en efecto, tales hechizos estaban puestos precisamente por él.

—Por ti… por ti los puse —respondió segura.

Draco se acercó a ella, pero Hermione intentó alejarse, chocando con la silla del tocador.

—¿Por mí? ¿Ahora eres adivina? —su paciencia se estaba acabando.

—Supuse que podrías venir —¿dónde había dejado la varita? Debía defenderse, pero ya Draco se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Buscas esto? ¿Por qué dejas tus cosas en cualquier parte? —Draco le mostró la varita la cual no pensaba entregársela. ¡¿Por qué mierda se había fijado en una mujer tan difícil como Hermione?! Otra habría saltado de alegría al verlo a él justo el día antes de su boda, como un caballero andante intentando raptar a damisela en peligro.

—¡Devuélveme mi varita!

—No, hasta que hablemos —Draco guardó la varita de Hermione en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

—No sé a qué has venido —intentó mostrarse serena cruzándose de brazos.

Draco miró a su alrededor y vio el vestido de novia, los zapatos y la corona. Se acercó y tocó el vestido. Era suave y realmente hermoso. No pudo evitar sentir una extraña punzada en el pecho.

—La novia lista. Todo dispuesto para tu show —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No deberías estar aquí. Tu esposa te necesita.

—¿Astoria? ¿Necesitarme? No. Ya no.

—No seas cínico, Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? Volvemos a los apellidos, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? —pero no hubo necesidad de diálogo. Ahora caía en la cuenta. No tenía para qué utilizar la legeremancia, entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido—. ¿Astoria? ¿Tuviste una amena charla con mi «señora esposa»?

—¡Pues sí! ¡Y me dijo toda la verdad! ¡Jamás utilizó amortencia contigo! ¡Está embarazada! Y para colmo le contaste todo lo nuestro. ¡Sabía mi nombre! ¡Me dijo Mía! Porque…

Pero antes que terminara de hablar, Draco la había rodeado con sus brazos, callando su boca con un beso furioso y vehemente, devorando su boca una vez más. Necesitaba tanto aquello. Ella luchó por soltarse pero deseaba también sentir labios de Draco, así que se rindió ante la lucha y saboreó el beso que añoraba desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! ¡Cómo lo deseaba! Y… sin embargo, la duda…

Draco abrió los ojos, vio a Hermione y, en ella, atisbos de Astoria y su veneno. La soltó y la miró a los ojos, ella no pudo soportar la mirada y lo abrazó pegándose a su pecho y llorando.

—Mía, no creas lo que te dijo esa harpía.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que me dijo?

—Lo intuyo. Lo que te haya dicho no es verdad, debes creerme.

—Draco, ¿cómo puedes…? —se zafó de sus brazos y volteó hacia el espejo, apoyándose en el mueble—. Vas a ser padre y yo me voy a casar mañana.

—Ni yo voy a ser padre, ni tú te vas a casar —Hermione ya sabía que Draco negaría el embarazo de Astoria, ella se lo había dicho.

—¡No mientas! La vi, la vi embarazada hace unos días —Draco la tomó por los brazos e hizo que girara.

—¡Sabes que no te he mentido, que jamás jugaría con algo así! ¿Cómo es que de un día para otro le crees a una desconocida más que a mí? Ella no está embarazada, perdió al bebé… Se cayó por la escalera justo el día del juicio en mi contra.

—¿Se cayó?, pero… ¿por qué entonces dice algo así?

—Porque es una víbora.

—Y me llamó «Mía».

—Supo que yo te decía Mía porque he de haber dicho tu nombre y el de Mía… dormido, o cuando me dio la poción, ¡o qué sé yo! Hermione, mi amor, no le creas. Yo te amo.

—Draco… yo… yo me voy a casar.

—¡Pero por la misma mierda, Hermione! ¡Dale con la estupidez de sufrir gratuitamente! ¡Te hice caso y legalmente la harpía de Astoria es ahora mi esposa! Pero ya nada me liga a ella, nuestro hijo no existe y yo… yo estoy libre… y no me vengas con esos cuentos de que debo estar a su lado para apoyarla, ¡no! Sabes que de caritativo no tengo nada. Soy egoísta, sí, lo soy… y muy territorial con lo que es mío… y tú Hermione, entiéndelo bien… eres mía… te guste o no y ahora mismo te vas conmigo.

La tomó del brazo, pero por más que quiso desaparecer con ella, simplemente no pudo. Algo tenía esa casa, al principio pensó que solo era un escudo protector que le impedía aparecer en el interior, pero ahora resultaba que tampoco podía desaparecer.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—No puedes tú aparecer ni desparecer aquí en mi casa. Supuse que vendrías, que intentarías algo, por eso…

—¿Lo supusiste?, o Astoria también te envenenó con aquello —ella guardó silencio—. Ya veo… veo que le escuchas más a ella que a mí.

—¡Es un tema de mujeres, Draco! Nadie puede jugar así como así con la vida de un hijo. ¿Cómo es que ella me dice que está embarazada y tú me dices que ya no? ¡Yo estoy segura de lo que vi y oí!

—No busques escusas para casarte con ese pobretón, me conoces. No soy de los que ruegan, ni exige que le crean.

—Lo sé, Draco. Te conozco.

Hermione dio unos pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación para invitar a Draco a retirarse, pero la puerta no abrió.

—Si no puedo salir yo, tampoco tú —Draco se acercó a Hermione por la espalda y la abrazó fuertemente, tomándole un seno, casi apretándolo. La sorprendió, jamás él había sido tan rudo, que dio un pequeño gemido de dolor—. ¿Te has acostado con Weasley? —Hermione creyó morir con esa pregunta. ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué se había creído que iba y se acostaba con cualquiera?, pero al pensarlo se sintió ridícula. Ronald, no era «cualquiera» se trataba de su prometido… y ella se había acostado cientos de veces y practicado el sexo como se le había ocurrido con Draco, sin inhibiciones, ni tapujos y él no era su prometido.

—No —respondió casi temblorosa, al sentir la boca de Draco besando su cuello, mientras que la mano libre de él se había deslizado hasta su entrepierna.

—¿Te ha besado? ¿Te ha tocado así como lo hago yo?

—No.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Y mañana le vas dejar que se acueste contigo y que te haga su mujer! ¿Has pensado en ello? No estarás bajo el efecto de un narcótico, sentirás todo… Hermione, todo…

—¡Draco basta! —quería que siguiera tocándola pero sabía que no debía.

—¿Basta? Qué no te gusta que toque así —su mano había entrado por debajo de la blusa y del sostén… ahora acariciaba el pecho… jugando con el pezón, mientras su lengua lamía el cuello.

Hermione sabía que esas caricias, en extremo eróticas e íntimas, encendían cada célula de su ser. Draco estaba detrás de ella y sabía que su movimiento pélvico había provocado una erección que era lastimera sentirla y no poder probarla…

Mientras Draco besaba el cuello de Hermione y ambas manos recorrían el cuerpo de su Mía, la giró quedando la boca de ella a expensas de la de él. Con una mano, tomó su cabello e hizo que lo mirara de frente: las pupilas de ambos estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas leventemente sonrojadas. Draco no lo pensó, abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua en la de ella, llegando al confín de su garganta. Hermione sin pensarlo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa... quitársela para por fin tocar el torso desnudo de él.

—Te amo, Hermione.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo, Draco.

Draco la tomó de la cintura, y la llevó hasta la cama. Sin embargo fue él quien se sentó y a ella la dejó de pie, mientras suavemente, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y dejando que este se resbalara hasta el piso mientras besaba su ombligo, Hermione se quitó la blusa y él comenzó a acariciar ambos pechos y a descender su lengua hasta donde comenzaba el bikini negro de ella. Hermione sintió que su excitación estaba al límite.

Le tomó la mano y la acostó en la cama, mientras siguió con su juego besando la prenda femenina.

Hermione cerró los ojos y solo dejó que Draco inventara… Sintió cuando deslizó el bikini hacia un lado y su boca besaba cada parte íntima de ella. No pudo aguantar más, sentir la suavidad de la lengua de él en una parte que jamás había probado alguien, era por demás sensual… su corazón estaba por estallar sabía que si no se contenía tendría un orgasmo…

—No te reprimas amor, quiero que te sientas mujer solo conmigo —dijo Draco terminando por quitar la prenda para devorar a su Mía sin barreras. Cuando sintió que ella estaba por llegar al orgasmo, rápidamente se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer y la penetró fuertemente. Tanto que Hermione dio un grito de dolor mezclado con placer. Draco terminó en su interior, justo cuando ella sintió un segundo orgasmo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Draco aún seguía sobre Hermione y dentro de ella. Sabía que su silencio, era porque estaba llorando. Se apoyó en ambos brazos y se levantó unos centímetros, sin salirse de su cuerpo, mirándola de frente.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que piensas hacer, Mía? ¿Reaccionarías con él, así como lo haces conmigo?

—¡Draco, por favor no sigas! ¡Ya bastante tengo con ser tan…!

—¿Débil? ¿Débil conmigo? ¡Débil con quien debe ser! ¡Conmigo eres mujer, con nadie más!

—Draco suéltame, ya basta…

—¿Basta? ¿Sabes que desde mañana la comadreja te pedirá más que esto? —sin darse cuenta Draco aún seguía con su erección, otra vez le hacía una embestida. Esta vez ella sintió dolor—. Te hará suya cuantas veces quiera y cada vez te pedirá más… ¿Estarás dispuesta a ello? A sentir el olor de él, su semen dentro de ti… ¡Dime Hermione! ¿Lo estarás? —la besaba con furia y hasta sintió que rosó su labio con los dientes. Mientras otra vez el fuego hacía presa fácil de ambos. Hermione no quería sentirse como una cualquiera siendo infiel a su novio pero… ¡Draco era el hombre de su vida, a quien le había entregado el corazón! No podía negarse al placer de hacer el amor nuevamente con quien verdaderamente amaba y deseaba.

* * *

Acaba de vestirse. Hermione en cambio estaba con bata y algo despeinada. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Ambos habían escuchado cuando los padres de Hermione regresaron a casa, pero no hicieron ruido para evitar despertar a su hija.

—Mañana estaré en el departamento de Andrómeda. Estaré allí, esperándote. No te casarás, ¿verdad?

—Draco, tú estás casado. Vas a ser padre.

—Hermione, cree en mí. ¡Por un puto segundo, cree en mí! Como te dije no te voy a obligar a nada.

—No quiero ser tu amante.

—Acabas de ser mi amante, Mía. Date por enterada.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Déjame ir —dijo de repente cambiando de tema radicalmente, refiriéndose al hechizo antiaparición que Hermione tenía activado.

—¿Te vas?

—¿Quieres que me quede a complacer a la novia? Mañana, si te casas, tendrás todo el sexo con el pestífero de Weasley, ¿no te excita eso? ¿Tener sus manos metidas dentro de ti? ¿Le dijiste que no eras virgen? ¿Le dijiste que este mortífago te sacó tus primeros gemidos de placer?

Ya estaba cansado de pedir y no recibir. Hermione no era una niña que no tenía discernimiento. Sabía muy bien el suelo que estaba pisando. Pero también debía saber que él era Draco Malfoy, ya bastante habían jugado con él como para que la mujer que amaba también lo hiciera. Sabía que Astoria tenía mucho que ver en la negativa de Hermione. Ya vería esa pequeña harpía con quien se había metido. Pero por ahora, su norte era Hermione. Ella debía ser leal con él, confiar y eso a él también le dolía. Sí, a pesar de haber sido tan fuerte, de haber soportado tanto, sinceramente el hecho de que ella desconfiara de él, al punto de negarse a la felicidad, lo descolocaba completamente.

—No me hables de esa manera.

—¿No te gusta que te hable sucio? No te entiendo Hermione, recién gemías como leona en celo entre mis brazos y ¿ahora te niegas a escuchar unas cuantas verdades? Deberías ya conocerme. De tierno, no tengo mucho. Menos de paciente. La paciencia se acabó. Escúchame bien, bruja sabelotodo: yo te amo, no te lo repetiré. No te he engañado. Astoria no está embarazada y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti, tú debes ser quien dé el siguiente paso. Te espero mañana en El Nido. Anda, deshaz el hechizo —Draco le entregó la varita que había guardado.

Hermione la tomó —Finite—, murmuró y Draco desapareció de inmediato.

* * *

Ahí estaba nuevamente: frente al espejo. Se veía hermosa. Su vestido blanco con incrustaciones de piedras, entallado en la cintura, con un sugerente escote y un velo translúcido, la hacían ver cual princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Sí, allí estaba ella de pie frente al espejo de la habitación, pero no miraba el reflejo… sino que la cama que estaba a su espalda. En esa cama no hacía ni un día que había estado con Draco en donde la había hecho suya nuevamente. Esta vez, había gritado y gemido de placer como nunca, no se contuvo... Solo quería hacerlo sentir bien a él y ella desahogar todo su deseo contenido.

Sentía que el aroma de él estaba impregnado en su piel, que él seguía dentro de ella… que parte de él todavía circulaba dentro de su cuerpo… Y aun así se iba a casar, ¿era proclive al martirio por gusto propio? ¿Por qué no lograba creerle a Draco que Astoria había sufrido un aborto? ¿Sería Astoria tan vil, tan poco mujer, tan insensible, que había sido capaz de utilizar a su hijo fallecido como excusa para alejarla de Draco?

Sintió un dolor tremendo al darse cuenta lo débil que había sido el día anterior. Apenas Draco la besó, ella desato su deseo y lo había devorado de inmediato. Es que lo amaba tanto, que olvidó su ética, su pudor, sus valores… Todo se iba por la borda. Solo deseaba sentirse deseada y amada. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de lado el compromiso. No podía jugar de esa manera a Ronald, a su prometido, a su amigo de infancia y amor de adolescencia. Lo quería mucho sí, «quería» tal como se lo había dicho Harry. «Querer no es lo mismo que amar» y ella amaba a Draco y si lo amaba tanto, ¿por qué dudada? Y, por otra parte, si él la amaba como decía, ¿por qué no fue más firme con ella se llevó con él? Si bien el hechizo de aparición estaba activo en casa, ¿por qué no la arrastró a la calle para desaparecer con ella? ¿Por qué Draco incluso se mostró hostil? ¿Se había cansado de ella? Mejor así. Él estaba casado, con un hijo en camino y ella no dejaría plantado a Ronald en el altar.

Se miró al espejo, mucho había observado la cama y de sentir el aroma a perfume varonil en el ambiente. Solo al ver su reflejo en el espejo, reparó en lo que colgaba en una esquina de este. El dije de plata que Draco le había regalado, en donde estaba la leona y la serpiente, y que ella se lo había arrancado de un tirón el día que supo que Astoria estaba embarazada.

Lo tomó entre sus manos. Estaba reparado. Lo apuñó fuertemente contra el pecho y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

—Draco, mi amor.

En ese momento escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Se limpió con cuidado las lágrimas del rostro, para no estropear el maquillaje.

—Pase.

—¿Lista? —era Joseph que elegantemente vestido de frac abrió la puerta—. Tu madre se acaba de ir junto a tu tía Sophie en el coche de ella. Tú y yo nos iremos en la limosina que envió Ron.

—Sí, padre, como digas. Bajo de inmediato.

Joseph cerró la puerta y Hermione puso el dije en la mano, dio un par de vueltas la cadena en su muñeca y luego lo aseguró utilizando la varita. Bajó el velo cubriéndose el rostro y tomó el ramo de flores que estaba sobre la cama. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba a punto de decir «Sí, quiero» para toda la vida y no precisamente al hombre que amaba. Pero así debía ser. Draco ya estaba casado y casándose ella, todo se acabaría. Él podría vivir con su esposa, una bruja de linaje puro y el hijo de ambos. Mientras que ella intentaría ser feliz con Ron, con la familia de él que tanta veces la había hecho sentir una más.

Inspiró fuerte y tragó en seco. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta que otra vez se había formado. No quería llorar. No iba a llorar. Sería una novia radiante que haría feliz a su esposo. Y fingiría, no le diría a Ron que hubo otro hombre antes que él, no. Usaría la técnica que muchas otras brujas utilizaban, que fingían su primera vez y eso haría ella. Ya lo tenía arreglado. Cada vez se sorprendía más de lo maléfica que podía llegar a ser, de lo absurda que estaba siendo y de lo inconsecuente que era con ella misma. Pero al fin y al cabo, así debía ser. No sería la culpable de separar a un niño de su padre.

Bajó los escalones hasta donde se hallaba su padre esperándola. Al verla dejó el trago que bebía, y alargó una mano ayudarla a descender los últimos peldaños.

—Siempre soñé con este momento. El día que entregara a mi hijita al hombre que la haría feliz. Soy feliz mi pequeña, porque tú lo eres.

—Gracias, papá —respondió con voz ahogada.

—Estas emocionada mi pequeñita, pero debes estar feliz, tus padres lo estamos —sabía que su madre se había ido antes porque estaba en contra de aquella decisión, a pesar de que la acataba, sabía que era su detractora y que jamás aceptaría ese matrimonio en donde amor era lo que menos existía—. ¿Nos vamos? Estamos retrasados en casi una hora y nos queda un largo camino que recorrer aún.

No respondió solo comenzó a caminar como autómata, como un condenado en el pasillo de la muerte.

Afuera se encontraba un elegante carro con un moño gigante de cinta en el capó y grandes cintas blancas lo adornaban. También pudo ver a algunos vecinos que salían a ver el auto y por sobretodo querían a la novia. No todos los días se casaba alguien… así que al saber que la hija de los dentistas contraía matrimonio, el evento se transformó en el evento comentado y obligado de ellos. Sintió algunos aplausos por parte de algunas mujeres y más de algún: «Felicidades» o «Buena suerte»".

Subió al auto, acomodando la cola del vestido y el velo. Sabía que eso era molesto, pero jamás imaginó a qué punto.

Comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla mientras el vehículo comenzaba su marcha hacia La Madriguera. Serían por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de trayecto. Allá la esperaba el típico toldo en donde se celebraría el matrimonio: los invitados, los padrinos y el novio.

Escuchaba que su padre hablaba del día de su matrimonio, hacía veinticinco años, de la música que había utilizado y en qué hotel había sido la recepción. No quería resultar grosera y pedirle que guardara silencio, que no quería escuchar a nadie, que solo quería perderse en sus pensamientos y recordar a Draco, pero lo dejó hablar. Al final de cuentas no lo escuchaba.

Recordaba la primera vez que vio a Draco en la escuela, la primera vez la había insultado. Si bien se sintió horrible al ser señalada como «sangre sucia» sintió que él la consideraba, aunque fuera como una escoria pero no le era indiferente. Jamás se habría imaginado que años más tarde terminarían amándose, enredados en una cama y deseándose el uno al otro. Jamás pensó que llegaría a tal nivel de complementariedad con alguien, jamás imaginó que ese alguien sería él… el hurón oxigenado, el malcriado, el hombre que le había salvado la vida… y al cual hoy debía olvidar para siempre. A no ser que…

* * *

Harry y Ginny daban vueltas y vueltas afuera de la carpa. Adentro estaban todos los invitados y ya se comenzaban a impacientar. Pero por sobre todo ellos, puesto que Ron no había llegado todavía y él debía haberlos recibido, sin embargo sus padres tuvieron que asumir esa responsabilidad.

Molly salió de La Madriguera hecha una furia, seguida de Arthur.

—¡Nada! ¡Este niño no está por ningún lado!

Harry tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Durante la mañana Ron había dicho que se iba a reunir con una mujer que era miembro del Wizengamot, no entendió muy bien, pero al parecer era una de las juezas que allí trabajaban. No indagó demasiado, por lo que no tenía mayor información de su amigo. Si era el día de su boda, ¿´por qué trataba temas laborales o académicos con alguien? Ese día debía ser especial, dedicarlo única y exclusivamente a su novia.

En ese instante se percataron de que a lo lejos aparecía la limousine que traía a la novia junto a Joseph, su padre.

—Harry ve tú, que no se acerque. No me gustaría ver a mi amiga sola, esperando… mientras Ron…

Harry asintió y salió raudo a encontrar a Hermione, para evitar que llegara a la ceremonia no estando aún el novio presente.

Mientras Harry corría al encuentro de su amiga, llegó una lechuza que se detuvo en una maceta cercana a Molly, y traía consigo un…

—¿Vociferador?

—No, Molly, es más que eso. Se trata de una carta… un «misiva hablada»... no son comunes… no entiendo —Arthur la tomó y de inmediato la carta se transformó en una especie de pequeña neblina.

— _Este es tu sueño, Hermione_ —mientras retumbaba la voz en todo el lugar, los invitados se miraron unos a otros sin comprender qué ocurría—… _Una boda a todo dar, con invitados, gran banquete, una mágica torta, flores, música, un vestido de princesa y yo, tu príncipe… El estúpido que tapará tu manchada imagen. Quería verte así sola, abatida. ¿Crees que no sabía que te habías metido con el mortífago ese? Lo supe desde hace mucho y esperaba el momento en que me lo confesaras, pero no lo hiciste, guardaste silencio intentando hacerme creer que me casaba con una mujer pura, luego de haberte revolcado con ese asesino. Sí amigos, porque esta señorita, heroína de guerra, se metió nada más y nada menos que con…_

—¡Eso no nos interesa! ¡Basta! —el mismo Arthur Weasley había realizado un movimiento con la varita para evitar seguir escuchando a su hijo, en un tono de voz que no era de él, ensuciando el buen nombre de Hermione que venía a casarse, ¿por qué Ronald había actuado de esa manera?

Molly estaba silenciosa y atónita, viendo cómo la gente comenzaba a cuchichear. Jean estaba horrorizada y llorando. Vio a lo lejos la limosina con su hija y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Debía evitarle el mal rato de dar la cara a los invitados, luego de ese discurso fuera de lugar y malintencionado del que se decía el hombre que tanto la amaba.

Mientras tanto Harry había logrado llegar hasta el carro que se había detenido debido a las señas que éste había realizado.

La portezuela se abrió y descendió Joseph, con la corbata suelta y su rostro no era el de un padre feliz llevando a su hija al altar, era más bien de preocupación.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry abriendo la puerta que daba al lugar contrario por donde había descendido Joseph. Pero adentro no estaba. Ahí no había señales de su amiga.

—Desapareció. Hace unos diez kilómetros, de un momento a otro vi que dijo algo y simplemente desapareció —en ese momento llegaron corriendo al lugar, Molly, Jean, Arthur y Ginny.

—¿Y Ron? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Apareció ya?

—Fue horrible, Harry, mi hermano está loco. Envió una carta sonora… o algo así… tenía todo planeado para dejar a Hermione plantada en el altar… ¿Y Hermione? ¿Dónde está?

—Creo que ella también dejó plantado a tu hermano, Ginny —todos miraron entre sí, sin entender.

* * *

Luego de llegar de la casa de Hermione y sin tiempo a darse una ducha, Draco sintió que su beeper vibraba, prueba inequívoca de que lo llamaban urgente del hospital. Ya era tarde, pero de todas formas debía presentarse a pesar de que esas serían las últimas guardias antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Total, al otro día se iría en la mañana al departamento a esperar a Hermione, porque estaba seguro que ella no se casaría con el pobretón cabeza de fuego. Sabía que sus palabras habían calado hondo en ella y que no se iba a casar. La conocía. Sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como él pero ella debía también poner de su parte en esa relación y comenzar a tomar las decisiones correctas.

Así que sin dar más rodeos, tomó su vehículo y se dirigió al hospital. Efectivamente, estaban con una emergencia, puesto que un autobús de pasajeros había desbarrancado en una cuesta, dejando unos cuantos muertos y muchos heridos.

Esa odisea lo mantuvo ocupado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana. Cuando se desocupó ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, supuso que ya la boda se habría celebrado (esperaba que no) puesto que estaba planificada para medio día. Iría a casa, se daría una ducha luego se dirigiría al departamento a encontrarse con Hermione.

Astoria vio que Draco se metió en el cuarto de baño, mientras ella tenía en su poder El Profeta, una edición especial, puesto que el ejemplar de la mañana ya lo había ojeado. Al abrir el diario, casi se le cayó la cara de la impresión: «Fallida boda de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Ambos se plantaron en el altar» Y siguió leyendo, hablaba que ninguno de los dos había llegado al altar. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Estaba segura que ella había convencido a Granger de su embarazo, que Draco no la amaba y que se había burlado de ella.

Con esa noticia, su matrimonio con Malfoy definitivamente acabaría. Estaba segura que Draco no dudaría en ir en busca de la sangre sucia. No, eso no podía suceder. Era ahora o nunca, debía actuar rápido antes que su esposo saliera de la ducha. Así que sin dudarlo sacó la varita que tenía en la mesita de noche y apuntó al periódico.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Draco salió del baño cambiado de ropa, con una sonrisa tranquila, listo para irse definitivamente del lado de Astoria, a quien había ignorado olímpicamente cuando había llegado a casa. Sabía que ella le debía un par de explicaciones. Pero ese día no se las pediría. Iría a encontrarse con Hermione, su Mía, con la cual por fin podría estar para siempre y formar un hogar con ella.

—Mira Draco, al fin la sangre sucia se casó con el vulgar de Weasley.

Como si hubiese escuchado lo peor del mundo, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Y agarró El Profeta que Astoria tenía entre sus manos, leyendo: «Y vivieron felices…» así decía el titular del periódico en donde se veía a Hermione vestida de blanco besando a Weasley durante su matrimonio.

—Se casó —dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sin mirar a Astoria y sin decir más nada, salió de la habitación, no sin antes haber arrojado el ejemplar al suelo.

Astoria lanzó un grito de alegría. ¡Lo había logrado! Al fin estaban separados para siempre. Draco creería que la estúpida de Granger se había casado con Weasley, ahora el camino a la seducción era solo de ella…


	20. Olvídame Tú

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Mis queridas amigas: he estado muy triste en las últimas semanas y por eso no he podido escribir (o editar). Espero me puedan disculpar.**

 **Aquí les dejo los capítulos faltantes de este fic... finalizado.**

 **Muchos abrazos y mil gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Ginger.**

* * *

Ronald Weasley no podía creer lo que acaba de leer en El Profeta: ¡la estúpida de Hermione Granger se había atrevido a dejarlo a él también plantado! ¡La muy descarada no se había presentado a la boda! Y, por lo leído en la noticia del diario, el mensaje que él había enviado para que fuese escuchado por todos, había sido interrumpido, nada menos que por su propio padre.

— _Viejo, ¿cómo pudiste? Siempre tan conciliador... Si hubieras escuchado todo el mensaje, estarías de acuerdo conmigo con haberla dejado en vergüenza delante de los invitado_ s—, se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana tomándose una taza de té. Suponía que en esos momentos, de haberse concretado lo planeado, su madre estaría llorando por lo ocurrido y Hermione por haber sido plantada. Pero todo se había ido por el retrete. Ahora podría asegurar que ella estaba revolcándose con el mortífago ese. Aunque bien sabía que Malfoy estaba casado y fuera del país. Sin embargo, algo le decía que entre ellos seguía existiendo un nexo y la evidencia clara era que «su prometida» no había llegado a la boda.

Sintió unas manos suaves y delgadas que lo abrazaban desde la espalda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Dio otro sorbo al té y deslizó un poco el visillo, para cubrir la presencia femenina de algún posible par de ojos que estuviese mirando desde el edificio de enfrente. Sin embargo, no quería alejarse de la ventana, aún quedaba luz del día y quería entretenerse mirando lo atestado que estaba el callejón Diagon en ese momento.

—¿Irás a tu casa? —Dana Ryder era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, abogada e integrante del Wizengamot, jefa de la unidad de Asuntos Domésticos del Ministerio de Magia, es decir, tenía a cargo todo lo que en los juzgados muggles se les llamaba «de familia» o «de menores». Era algo mayor que Ron, pero por su contextura podría incluso verse menor: delgada, de facciones delicadas, ojos negros y cabello oscuro. Su piel era blanca y tenía una voz fuerte y segura. No entendía el trasfondo de la venganza de Ronald hacia Hermione Granger, solo lo veía como un pasatiempo más. Se reía de lo iluso que había sido, pensando en que él iba a dejar plantada a la novia y resultó al final de cuentas, que ella tampoco se presentó al matrimonio.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí. Pensaba ir siempre y cuando Hermione quedara destrozada por haberla dejado en el altar, toda vestida y alborotada, pero ya veo que no y sinceramente, lo que menos quiero es tragarme el sermón de mi madre.

—Ron, ¿cómo vas a recuperar todo lo que invertiste en ese matrimonio? Sobre todo en esa corona que le regalaste a tu novia. Has perdido mucho dinero, amor. No veo cómo lo podrías recuperar.

—Tengo un plan y tú me vas a ayudar —respondió volviéndose y tomando a Dana de los hombros.

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo ese dinero, de dónde podría yo...

—Tú no, pero Hermione sí —Dana no entendía a qué se refería Ron, pero si estaba en sus manos ayudar, claro que lo haría. Total nada perdía. Al contrario, se ganaba unas buenas noches de pasión con ese joven que la hacía suspirar en el lecho como si tuviera veinte años.

* * *

Luego de desaparecer de la limosina que la llevaba a su matrimonio, Hermione llegó al departamento que ella y Draco llamaban «El Nido», en pleno centro del Londres muggle.

Estaba oscuro y con las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas oscuras. No había indicios de que alguien hubiese ido en el último tiempo.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco, aquí estoy! —exclamó mientras se quitaba el velo, arrancando unas cuantas trabas de su cabello al sacar la corona, luego se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a buscar a Draco por el lugar. Gritó su nombre, encendió luces, abrió la puerta de la cocina y lo buscó en el baño, pero nada. Ni rastros de que Draco en algún momento haya ido a ese lugar.

— _Seguro se atrasó_ —se dijo quitándose el vestido de novia. Antes de irse a ese departamento, había pasado por su casa y llenado un pequeño bolso con lo necesario. Incluso había traído una caja con alimentos (siempre tenían ese problema), dispuesta a encerrarse con Draco por el tiempo que les diera gana.

Pero comenzaron a pasar los minutos y nada... luego esos minutos se transformaron en horas y tampoco hubo novedades... de tanto esperar se quedó dormida. A eso de las doce de la noche despertó inquieta y miró alrededor, creyendo que todo había sido un sueño y que todavía Draco la tenía «prisionera» en el departamento, que aún no ocurría la guerra y que ellos estaban recién comenzando a amarse. Se incorporó y vio su vestido de novia en el suelo. No. Todo era real: su fallido matrimonio y el haber dejado plantado a Ronald. Draco... su Draco, ¿en dónde estaba?

Se sentó en la cama y buscó una bata para ponerse y ver la hora. Efectivamente, era más de medianoche y Draco no aparecía, pensó que podía estar en el hospital o estudiando pero, conociéndolo, en cualquiera de los casos, él le habría avisado. Así que no entendía qué le podría haber ocurrido.

* * *

En La Madriguera, luego de lo ocurrido durante la mañana, utilizando mucha magia, los Weasley habían logrado ordenar todo y poner en su lugar las cosas. Ginny había comenzado a devolver los regalos, enviándolos a sus respectivos remitentes, mientras que George partió, sin mayor miramiento, el pastel de bodas luego de lo cual se sentó a comer en un rincón de la habitación.

De Ron, no tenían noticias. Y, por la hora, era posible que no llegara a dormir. Aunque eso no era novedad para nadie.

Mientras George comía y Ginny ordenaba algunos regalos en la mesa que estaba frente a su hermano, Harry se sentó en el sofá cercano, hacía tiempo que quería preguntarle algo a George, pero la situación no lo ameritaba.

—Si hubiese sabido que Hermione iba a plantar a mi hermano, bueno y que él la iba a plantar también, creo que habría... —pero no siguió hablando. Se engulló otra cucharada de pastel.

—¿Luchado por ella? —preguntó Harry y George no lo miró si no que masticó un par de veces más y tragó, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Estás enamorado de Hermione? —el pelirrojo Weasley se encogió los hombros, pero no respondió aunque el silencio y sus gestos confirmaban la sospecha de Harry—. Creo que de Hermione es fácil enamorarse, ella es linda por fuera y por dentro —al decir aquello no se dio cuenta que con eso dejaba claro que él podría sentir algo más que una simple amistad por Hermione. Ginny que estaba cerca de ambos, se quitó el delantal de cocina y se acercó a él.

—Creo que debemos hablar —tomó a su novio del brazo y lo sacó de la sala. Harry suponía que lo que venía tenía relación directa con su poco asertivo comentario que por cierto debía haber herido tanto a George como a Ginny.

Ginny salió de la casa y caminó con él por el patio, que aún estaba iluminado por las guirnaldas dispuestas para la fiesta de matrimonio. Avanzó unos pasos delante de Harry con los brazos cruzados como buscando las palabras exactas para expresar lo que debía decir.

—Harry...

—Ginny, lo que dije recién... bueno, no me hagas caso, sabes que a veces hablo sin pensar —en realidad no encontraba qué decir. Le había costado tanto hacerla entrar en razón respecto de sus celos infundados y ahora él mismo lograba derrumbar lo que con tanto esfuerzo edificó.

—Harry, déjame hablar. No es lo de recién, no es lo que le dijiste a George. Harry, es lo de siempre.

—¿Otra escena de celos, Ginny? Creo que hoy ha sido un día horrible para todos y no quiero terminarlo con otra de tus...

—Quiero que terminemos nuestra relación —Harry quedó sin palabras. Se pudo imaginar cualquier cosa, menos que Ginny quisiera cortar con él. Estaba claro que sus celos estaban desbordados pero se veía serena, como si de antes hubiese planificado la escena.

—¿Terminar? Ginny yo te amo, ¡tú me amas!

—No, Harry. Yo te amo pero tú... tú debes aclarar tus sentimientos. Sé que has luchado por mucho tiempo en contra de ellos pero ya no puedes más. Sé que dentro de tu corazón la quieres a ella... a Hermione. Lo que ocurre es que eres tan bueno, que has sido capaz de hacerte un lado, primero por mi hermano y ahora... bueno, no sé... «el mortífago» como dijo Ron. ¿Sabes a quién se refería?

—No —lo sabía, pero jamás revelaría el secreto de su amiga.

—Sé que lo sabes, ustedes nunca se ocultan nada, pero como no eres capaz de reconocer tus propios sentimientos, la dejarás ir nuevamente. Harry, tú amas a Hermione. Yo me cansé de repetirme que no era así, pero es cierto. Ni siquiera tú te das cuenta de cómo la miras, cómo le hablas, como la entiendes... Harry, ella no es tu hermana, ni siquiera es tu mejor amiga, es la mujer que amas y ahora está sola. No se casó con mi hermano y por algo ha de ser. Ahora tienes el camino libre porque yo te dejo, creo que no merezco estar al lado de alguien que vive pensando en otra.

—Estás equivocada. Yo tengo claro mis sentimientos, amo a Hermione, pero como amiga, como la hermana que nunca tuve...

—No, Harry. Insisto: ella no es tu hermana. Es una mujer, una mujer inteligente y hermosa que no se merece a mi hermano... a ese patán que la odia... que no fue capaz de decirle en su cara que sabía que ella tenía a otro, que esperaba este momento para dejarla en evidencia delante de todos y avergonzarla. No, ella no se merece a Ronald, ni siquiera creo que se merezca a ese «otro» que la dejó casarse con Ron. Pero tú Harry, tú has estado aquí, pendiente... preocupado... le dijiste a ella que no se casara y te hizo caso. Harry... —Ginny le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos—. No la dejes sola, temo por ella. Ron es mi hermano, pero el Ronald de ahora, no es el de siempre. Creo que hará algo y si la amas, por favor no permitas que esté sola. Es tu oportunidad de estar con ella, con la mujer que amas.

—Ginny... Ginny tú eres mi novia, yo te quiero a ti.

—No, Harry. Ya no soy tu novia. Busca a Hermione y protégela. Vete con ella y sé feliz. Yo... yo lloraré por unos días... pero luego encontraré a otra persona... no creas que estaré toda la vida pensando en ti —sonrió con tristeza, luego de lo cual soltó las manos de Harry, y éste vio que los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de escapar. No entendía cómo ella podría estar tan cegada por los celos. Él amaba a Hermione como su hermana, su amiga. Sí, «su amiga»... amiga que era bella por dentro y por fuera, su amiga que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy pero que ahora estaba sola y él no la podía dejar, no podía dejar a la mujer que realmente... ¿amaba? ¿Sería cierto que después de tanto decirle a él que ella no era su hermana y de que Ginny sintiera esos celos horribles, él hubiese terminado enamorado de «su amiga»?

Sus ojos estaban fijos al piso. Pensaba. Si era así como Ginny decía, ¿por qué antes no se dio cuenta? Solo ahora comprendía las ganas enormes de abofetearla que sintió cuando Hermione le confesó que había estado con Draco antes de ir en busca de los horrocruxes y ese sentimiento espantoso de asco y celos que tuvo cuando vio la prueba de embarazo.

Ahora y solo ahora entendía el porqué de esas horas que estuvo sin dormir la noche anterior al matrimonio, pensando en el momento en que ella y Ron se besaran delante de todos, cuando les dijeran «ahora son marido y mujer». Era en este preciso momento que entendía la alegría enorme que le dio cuando abrió la portezuela de la limosina y ella había desaparecido. Si todo eso no se configuraba en un sentimiento de amor... de amor de hombre a mujer, ¿qué era entonces?

Ginny se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Era la despedida.

—Te dejo. Estoy cansada. Nos veremos después. Claro que como amigos... Hazme caso, por favor cuida de ella.

No respondió, solo vio cómo Ginny ingresaba a La Madriguera dejándolo con todas las dudas y su cerebro hecho un lío. Por primera vez estaba abierto a reconocer que su corazón podía pertenecer a otra mujer.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kenson Greengrass recluyó a su hija en el sanatorio de San Mungo, específicamente en la Unidad de Salud Mental. Al principio, Daphne estuvo dopada las veinticuatro horas del día, sin saber ni siquiera de su nombre. Pero hacía una semana que, producto de un cambio de turno, en donde la nueva enfermera había cambiado la poción y en lugar de hacerla beber una para dormir, le dio una contra la nostalgia, en base a cacao y glucosa, fue que logró darse cuenta en donde estaba y qué terreno estaba pisando. Desde ese momento, cuando le daban la poción, se provocaba vómitos, una vez que quedaba sola y lograba evitar que esta hiciera el efecto deseado. Sí, tenía algo de sueño o letargo, pero eso no lograba mantenerla dormida todo el día.

En cuanto a su alimentación, solo la recibía mediante el suero por una aguja directa a la vena y su estómago estaba pidiendo a gritos comer algo. No podía seguir así. Debía huir. Sabía que no tendría jamás el apoyo de su madre, que lamentablemente era totalmente dominada por Kenson, menos de él y ni pensar en Astoria.

Pero a Draco... a él debía verlo, buscarlo. Aunque ese punto era el menos importante por ahora. Lo primordial era pensar en su escapada. Era una bruja inteligente y sana, (no estaba loca) sabía qué tan peligroso podría resultar todo. Así que planearía la mejor forma de huir. Por lo menos, drogada no estaba y por lo tanto tenía pleno control de su cuerpo.

Aquella noche, la enfermera le llevó la poción e hizo que se sentara en la cama para que se la bebiera, como lo hacía noche tras noche. Pero ella ya tenía un plan. Apenas la mujer se acercó, saltó sobre ella y logró reducirla. Daphne era delgada y alta pero con bastante fuerza, con lo cual logró poner boca abajo a la mujer, amarrar sus brazos con trozos de sábanas que había cortado previamente.

—Daphne, no hagas nada, por favor. Será peor si te atrapan.

—Bien dicho: «si me atrapan» y eso no pasará —dijo segura, procediendo a revisar a la mujer en busca de la varita.

Al encontrarla, hizo un movimiento y la ropa de la mujer se la colocó ella, quedando la enfermera sentada en el piso, solo con sus prendas íntimas. Daphne se abonó la bata y puso la cofia en la cabeza.

—No te lleves mi varita.

—Ahora es mi varita. Te la he ganado en limpia lid... Imperio —agregó convocando la maldición y la mujer abrió la boca para tomarse la poción—. Bien, ahora dormirás por un rato —dijo mientras hacía que la mujer se tragara el contenido del vaso.

Luego intentó realizar un hechizo evanesco para salir de la unidad, pero como lo supuso, le fue imposible. Así que comenzó caminar por un pasillo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pues pasó desapercibida vestida de enfermera. Mientras llegaba a la recepción, escuchó que las alarmas se activaron. Debía haber en el piso un detector, fue ahí cuando dos guardias la reconocieron y se acercaron para impedir su huida, estaba claro que debía actuar con rapidez.

—¡Bombarda! —exclamó apuntando hacía la puerta de salida, la cual se hizo añicos y logró salir del hospital. Afuera fue todo más fácil. Despareció ante la vista de todos.

* * *

Draco estaba en su despacho del Hospital Central de Londres, gracias a su excelente rendimiento académico, Rafe Garrett, jefe de carrera en Dinamarca, había logrado realizar los contactos necesarios para que terminara la residencia en Londres. Hacía una semana se había mudado a la nueva mansión en esa ciudad. No a la antigua de propiedad Malfoy, sino que a una ubicada en un barrio de elite muggle. Con él, también se hallaba Astoria, su madre y la elfa Rácine.

Definitivamente con Astoria no tenía ningún vínculo, solo aquel que el acta matrimonial indicaba. Esta nueva casa, tenían dormitorios separados, comían a distintas horas, es decir, casi no se veían. Solo una noche la buscó para hablar y fue solo para dejarle claro que ella iría donde él fuera y que debía acompañarlo a Sudán, pues había tomado la determinación de enrolarse en las filas de Médicos sin Fronteras, ya que quería poner kilómetros entre él y el mundo mágico... entre él y Hermione.

También había arreglado un par de asuntos referentes a las cuatro empresas que eran de su propiedad. Las dos de Norteamérica estaban funcionando bien, dado que los reportes así lo decían. Sin embargo, pidió que en ambas se efectuara una auditoría por lo cual esperaba que el informe se lo entregaran dentro de un mes. En cuanto a las dos inglesas, si bien no solicitó auditoría, procedió a dejar a su abogado, Maxwell Steading (también mago), como la cabeza principal de las dos fábricas. Estas decisiones dejaron a Kenson Greengrass casi con un colapso nervioso, porque en ningún momento Draco lo consideró a pesar de las súplicas de Astoria y de la solicitud directa del suegro. No. Conocía a la gente y sabía que Kenson no era de fiar, ni inteligente. Por algo su empresa maderera había quebrado y no quería dejar las suyas en malas manos. Confiaba plenamente en Maxwell, quien se había comprometido a enviarle reportes en forma periódica, manteniendo siempre un contacto directo.

También, dentro de los ajustes a su vida, se había jurado, desde el día que se enteró de la boda de Hermione con Ronald Weasley, no leer nunca más el periódico mágico. Sabía que con ellos, por ser héroes de guerra, no escatimaría en espacio para darles toda la cobertura que se pudiera. Así que canceló la suscripción, la cual fue reemplazada por el envío del _Financial_ y _The Sunday Times,_ diarios muggles que le servirían para estar al tanto de los movimientos de la bolsa y sucesos de la actualidad, ya que había jurado mimetizarse con el mundo no mágico y olvidarse, por un tiempo, de su procedencia... especialmente de una bruja.

* * *

Era el mes de diciembre y Hermione había regresado definitivamente a casa. Más de dos meses de ir y venir era demasiado. Draco ya no iría en su búsqueda. Se había cansado de esperar y no entendía qué había ocurrido. El dije se mantenía intacto pues la serpiente en el cuello de la leona seguía allí, pero aun así, no tenía noticias de él. Le había enviado un par de lechuzas, pero ninguna llegó de regreso, a pesar que suponía que sus cartas estaban en manos de Draco, de él no tenía respuesta. Además hacía un par de semanas que no dormía bien y sentía cansada, físicamente no estaba bien y por lo tanto, lo mejor era estar en sus padres.

Había conversado ellos y ambos entendieron lo que había ocurrido aquel día de la boda y optaron por no preguntar más, comprendían que su hija estaba pasando por un mal momento y por tanto, era muy pronto para tocar el tema. Ya tendrían tiempo más adelante para escuchar tranquilamente el porqué de todo.

Hermione se había cansado de llorar y de maldecir. No a Draco, no a su amor. A ella... a ella misma por no haber tomado la decisión ese mismo día que él llegó a su casa a buscarla, a pedirle que huyeran juntos. ¡Cómo fue tan ilusa! ¡Cómo fue tan tonta! Queriendo hacerse la mártir y sacrificar su amor, ¿por qué no confió en él? ¿Por qué le creyó a Astoria? Draco le dijo que ella había mentido pero ahora no sabía qué creer. A estas alturas no confiaba en nadie, excepto en Harry, su amigo, que todos los días se apostaba en su casa a esperarla, hasta que por fin, ese día de diciembre la había logrado atrapar cuando apareció en el dormitorio en busca de ropa y de alimentos, aunque ya lo había decidido. Era muy posible que no regresara a El Nido porque, ¿qué sacaba con estar allí, si Draco no iba ir a su encuentro? Además estaba el tema pendiente de la escuela. En un arranque de histeria había escrito a la directora McGonagall informando que desertaba del sistema escolar, sin embargo, ésta le dio la oportunidad de rendir un examen escrito para terminar el año y para ello la directora le envió el listado de las materias a tratar. Hermione aún no se decidía si hacerlo o no. Total, ya nada tenía que perder, no tenía a Draco y suponía que mucha gente del mundo mágico la debía de estar odiando.

Se había enterado por El Profeta que el día de su boda, que no solo ella dejó plantado a Ron. Sino que él también la dejó plantada a ella y lo peor era que él siempre había sabido de su relación con Draco y nunca fue capaz de decírselo frente a frente. Aunque debía reconocer que ella tampoco fue muy valiente para decírselo, pero jamás imaginó que Ronald planeara algo semejante e intentara dejarla al descubierto delante de la comunidad mágica.

Al parecer aún Rita Skeeter se relamía de rabia al no contar con el nombre del mortífago al cual Ron aludía en la carta sonora que hizo escuchar a los asistentes el día de la boda, ya que Arthur, muy sabio por cierto, con un hechizo evitó dar a conocer ese nombre.

— Cinco galeones por tus pensamientos —dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

Hermione acariciaba distraídamente su dije con la mirada perdida, aquel día mientras ambos tomaban un té en la sala de la casa de los padres de ella.

—En todo esto que ha ocurrido, Harry.

—¿En Ron? ¿En Malfoy?

—En los dos. Creo que de ambos siento un poco desilusión. Harry, yo en ningún momento planeé dejar plantado a Ron, jamás imaginé que Draco aparecería un día antes y desmintiera todo lo que Astoria me había dicho.

—Insisto: si tanto te ama o te amaba Malfoy, ¿por qué no te llevó con él?

—Dijo que debía yo decidir, pero decidí tarde. Y en cuanto a Ron, ¿cómo se enteró de lo de Draco?

—Ni idea. Aunque yo creo que lo sabía desde hace mucho.

—¡Tonta! Él solo quería vengarse y nunca me di cuenta —Hermione se puso de pie para dejar la taza en la mesa, pero se mareó. Harry de inmediato se apresuró para evitar que cayera al piso.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Creo que todo lo que has vivido te está pasando la cuenta. Incluso podría decir que estás ojerosa y pálida.

—Sí, yo creo que ha de ser por todo lo vivido. Además he comido poco estos días. Pero bueno, comenzaré a vivir nuevamente... ¡ay! —se llevó la mano a un costado. Debían ser dolores premenstruales que desde hacía un par de días los estaba sintiendo. Aunque en esta oportunidad esos malestares eran más intensos que en ocasiones anteriores.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien... problemas femeninos solamente —él sonrió—. Harry, tengo en esta caja la corona que Ronald me dio para el matrimonio. Es muy cara y sinceramente no quiero tenerla, ¿serías tan amable de entregarla a Molly por mí? —Hermione indicó una caja blanca que estaba sobre la mesa.

—No te preocupes. Yo se la llevaré.

—Gracias.

—¿Regresarás a Hogwarts? —preguntó una vez que vio que Hermione estaba bien y se volvía a sentar en el sofá.

—McGonagall me ha dado la oportunidad de terminar el año sin necesidad de ir a clases. Creo que ella aún no ha sido contaminada por El Profeta, ya ves lo que dice... bueno es Rita... Desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos que me odia, insiste con indicarme como la culpable de la «Boda de los plantados» como la bautizado. Siento que todos me han de odiar.

—Hay gente que le da mucha importancia a lo que Rita Skeeter escribe, pero los que realmente la conocemos y en esos incluyo a los Weasley, sabemos que siempre habla de más. Molly está tranquila, no te odia; Arthur, bueno... ya lo conoces, él prefiere mediar y no te culpa, dice que ambos actuaron así por ser muy jóvenes. Aunque debes entender que son los padres de Ron y ellos siempre estarán de su parte o intentarán justificarlo.

—¿Lo has visto?

—Sí, pero se niega a tratar el tema de la boda. Me ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de ti.

A Hermione le dolía el pecho, (como si el alma estuviera allí) por más que intentara experimentar un mal sentimiento hacia Ron, no podía. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños que incluso llegaba a comprender el accionar de él... el deseo de vengarse de ella, su odio. Si a Harry, que era más sensato, le había costado comprender su relación con Draco, era evidente que para Ron iba ser mucho más difícil. Por no decir, imposible.

—Lo entiendo. Debe odiarme por haber estado con Draco.

—Créeme que a mí también me cuesta asumirlo, es casi inverosímil.

—Pero ya viste, resulté ser otra más en el listado de Draco Malfoy. ¡Qué ilusa!

—De verdad creo que algo ocurrió. No conozco a Malfoy pero según algunos comentarios, él jamás ha expresado sentimientos por nadie pero por lo que tú me dices, él te ha dicho que te ama, entonces, ¿por qué no está contigo?

—Está casado, Harry. Eso es todo.

—Bueno, si es así de fácil para ti decirlo... Entonces te será más fácil olvidarlo, ¿no?

—No sé qué tan fácil, ¿tú te olvidarás de Ginny así como así? —preguntó conociendo la respuesta de su amigo.

—Es distinto, Hermi. Ginny da por hecho que estoy enamorado de ti.

—¡Debiste haberle dicho que sí! ¡A ver si con una mentira creía lo contrario! ¡Estos Weasley llevan en sus genes la celopatía! —Harry sonrió por lo descabellada de la idea, aunque no menos atractiva.

—Pues así parece, amiga. Bueno, me debo ir, ¿a qué hora regresan tus padres?

—Salieron a cenar, así que creo que como a la medianoche han de regresar, no tardarán mucho, ya es casi es hora. Mis padres parecen que aún fueran novios.

—Siempre he creído que ellos son más amigos que otra cosa.

—Sí, al parecer la amistad y el amor los han sabido combinar a lo largo de los años.

—Hermione y si... —guardó silencio. Mejor callar. Sus sentimientos aún estaban confusos. Y esa confusión debía ser por la gran cantidad de veces que se le dijo que estaba enamorado de Hermione, que ahora se lo estaba creyendo de verdad. Se rascó la cabeza e intentó cambiar de tema—. Bueno y si mañana almorzamos juntos, ¿te parece? Yo invito, ¿sí? Debes salir, has estado encerrada por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, me parece bien. Te espero al mediodía, pero en el Londres muggle, no quiero al callejón Diagon.

—Como quieras. Bien, te dejo, regreso mañana. Cierra todo y ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Se puso de pie y rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos. ¡Qué extraño era abrazarla ahora que sus sentimientos se encontraban tan confusos! La sentía tan mujer, tan bella... su aroma, su cabello, sus ojos, su voz... era tan raro tenerla entre sus brazos como amiga sabiendo que su corazón estaba experimentando otro sentimiento. No la quería soltar.

Hermione sintió la presión de él. Para ella también fue poco común la forma en que él la había tomado. Era como si otro Harry tuviera en frente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó y lo miró a los ojos. Harry aún no la soltaba.

—Nada, Hermi. Todo está bien. Es más, creo que muy bien —y le sonrió, sonrisa la cual Hermione tampoco entendió—. Mañana vengo por ti —dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida.

—¿No desaparecerás?

—Por hoy no. Tengo ganas de caminar, debo aclarar ciertas ideas.

—¿Por lo de Ginny?

—Y por ti, Hermione.

—¿Por mí?

—Después hablamos, ¿sí?

Volvió a sonreír mientras abría la puerta y se encaminaba hacia la calle. No se giró a mirarla. Decidió que debía irse lo más rápido. Debía estar solo para pensar, disipar dudas y esclarecer sus sentimientos. Tener a Hermione entre sus brazos despertó su instinto masculino. Deseó besarla y hacerla suya. ¡Dios! ¡Era su amiga! ¿Cómo era que de un día para otro el sentimiento fraternal se había convertido en uno de pareja? No debía cegarse, desde que Ron los había dejado solos cuando estaban en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y él vio ese test de embarazo de Hermione, sintió unos celos horribles, que si no se hubiese calmado, pensando en otras cosas, de seguro buscaba a Ron para romperle la cara, ya que en ese entonces no sabía de la existencia de Malfoy en la vida de ella.

En ese momento se detuvo uno segundo a pensar, ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué Hermione se había fijado en ese exmortífago? Sí, él la había salvado y se había cobrado de la mejor manera ¿no?, porque nadie le quitaba la idea de que Draco solo se había burlado de Hermione y que, si bien en un momento creyó que éste la amaba, su actuar, el hecho de no irse con Hermione luego de la «casi boda», le dejaba entrever que Malfoy no amaba a su amiga y que por muy blanqueada que se intentara dar ahora la imagen de Draco, para él, seguía siendo el mismo escrupuloso y elitista de siempre.

Una vez que Harry se fue, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, se había tomado un té con él, pero continuaba con hambre, así que abrió la nevera y sacó un trozo de queso, lo trozó y puso un poco en medio de un pan blanco. También se sirvió un vaso de leche. Con eso tendría suficiente. Caminó hasta la escalera y reparó en que Harry había olvidado la caja que contenía la diadema que quería devolver a los Weasley. Ella misma se la entregaría al otro día cuando fueran a almorzar juntos. La puso donde mismo y subió a la habitación. Dejó el vaso de leche y el sándwich de queso en la mesita de noche y fue al baño.

Luego de darse una rápida ducha caliente se puso el pijama y se disponía a acostarse cuando escuchó un ruido en la escalera, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintió miedo y un presentimiento extraño la embargó.

— _¡Esto es ridículo!_ —se dijo—. _Una bruja con miedo_ —buscó la varita. ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué siempre la extraviaba?

Si sus padres habían ya regresado, ¿por qué entonces no escuchó el ruido del motor del auto o que abrían la puerta principal? Pensó que podría ser Harry que habría regresado a buscar la corona, pero él no actuaba de esa manera.

Otro ruido, esta vez más cerca.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Son ustedes? —nada. Silencio—. Ha... ¿Harry? —nada.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación. Debía ver quién o qué andaba en su casa. Casi cayó de espalda al encontrarse cara a cara con Ronald Weasley.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de mostrase serena. Fue en ese instante que pudo advertir que el rostro de su ex novio no era el de siempre, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, lucía una incipiente barba y tenía un hedor alcohólico que se percibía de lejos.

—¿Así recibes a tu novio, Hermione? —preguntó tomándola fuertemente de la mano y arrastrándola hacia el pasillo en donde logró rodearla con sus brazos pegando la espalda de ella a la baranda.

—¡Ron, suéltame! No debiste venir a verme en esa condición. ¡Estás ebrio!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto? Así iba a ser cuando estuviéramos casados, ¿no?

—¡Pero no lo estamos! Yo te planté y tú a mí. Estamos a mano. Así que ahora me sueltas o...

—¿O qué? Estás en desventaja, «sangre sucia». No tienes tu varita.

—Ron... —jamás él se había dirigido a ella con ese apelativo y realmente la sorprendía y atemorizaba, ¿qué otra sorpresa le tendría deparada?

—Así te llama Malfoy, ¿no? Posiblemente si yo te llamo así, también te pongas caliente conmigo... Ya que pienso que esa es la única razón por la que terminaste revolcándote con Malfoy, a espaldas mías.

—Creo que no es el momento para que hablemos. Ese tema lo trataremos cuando estés sobrio. No ahora.

—¿No? Pues fíjate que lo que menos quiero hacer contigo ahora es conversar. Vine a cobrar lo que me pertenece. Esta noche, Hermione, tú y yo tendremos nuestra noche de bodas —en ese instante su boca buscó con fiereza la de Hermione. Mientras sus manos habían logrado doblar los brazos de ella hacia la espalda, dejándola totalmente indefensa.

Su lengua intentó entrar en la boca de ella y advirtiendo la fuerza y negación de Hermione, la mordió con rabia, sintió que la sangre de ella fluía en su boca, mientras gemía de dolor. No esperaba que ella abriera tan rápido su boca y se aprovechó de ingresar su lengua en ella, pero en ese instante Hermione lo mordió desesperada, con lo que debió haberle sacado un pedazo de carne. Le dolía una enormidad, así que para evitar más daño, la empujó de inmediato con fuerza. Si no fuera porque ella estaba atenta, habría caído al vacío.

Aprovechó ese momento en que Ron se tocaba la boca y escupía, para correr hacia la escalera, pero él la alcanzó jalándole el cabello.

—¡Maldita! Eres una zorra repugnante que se revuelca con mortífagos.

—¡Vete, Ron! ¡No sabes lo que dices!

—¡Estuviste con Malfoy!

—¡Pues sí! ¡Sí estuve con Draco y qué! ¡Lo amo, Ron! Por eso no me casé contigo porque, después de todo, quise ser legal. No te merecías a una mujer que tiene su corazón en otro lado.

—¡Asquerosa! ¡Eres una ramera! —una fuerte bofetada fue a dar al rostro de Hermione provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada en el suelo. Momento en el cual sintió que algo se desgarraba en su interior, era como si lo que tenía dentro buscara salir de su cuerpo. El dolor era intenso, pero Ron no reparó en ello y la hizo poner de pie, agarrándola nuevamente del cabello.

—¡Ron, suéltame! Por favor...

—No, puta. Hoy me vas a dar todo lo que le diste a ese desgraciado —empujándola, logró pegarla a la pared, mientras que con su otra mano, intentaba bajarse los pantalones.

—¡Auxilio! —Hermione gritó desesperada, quiso desaparecer pero sus fuerzas estaban tan disminuidas que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar el conjuro —. ¡Eres un desgraciado Ron! ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques!

—¿Y ese poco hombre de Malfoy sí pudo estar contigo y luego se casó con otra? Eres estúpida, Hermione.

—¡Draco es mil veces más hombre que tú, Ron! ¡Jamás me ha tomado a la fuerza! ¡No, déjame! —la mano de Ron estaba aprisionando sus muslos mientras sintió que la parte masculina de él, ya fuera del pantalón, le rosaba las piernas.

—¡Déjame, asqueroso! —ella lo empujó y Ron, riendo a carcajadas, retrocedió unos pasos mostrándole su virilidad erecta. Ella intentó bajar la escalera pero una fuerte punzada en el vientre bajo hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran, mientras algo caliente corrió por sus piernas. Se palpó y vio que era sangre, intentó bajar nuevamente la escalera, poniéndose de pie y apoyando la mano ensangrentada en la pared, pero otra vez las rodillas se doblaron y el dolor interno se intensificó y cayó rodando. La risa de Ron se detuvo solo cuando ella azotó su cuerpo en la planta baja.

—Si estás muerta, mucho mejor. Y si no, escúchame bien, regresaré y te mataré yo mismo, no con un avada si no que primero deberás sufrir todo lo que yo he sufrido —al oír el ruido de un vehículo que aparcaba en la entrada, desapareció dejando a Hermione tirada en el piso inconsciente. Sin embargo, ella había logrado escuchar claramente la amenaza de él, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Los padres de Hermione abrieron la puerta para ingresar a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue a su hija tirada en el piso, con un golpe en la cabeza y ensangrentada. Joseph de inmediato le tomó el pulso y era débil. Jean lloraba y gritaba al lado de su hija.

—Llamaré una ambulancia —dijo Joseph tomando su celular.

A unos pasos de la casa venía Harry quien había optado por regresar a la casa, esperando que Hermione estuviese aún despierta ya que había olvidado la corona que llevaría al otro día donde los Weasley. Pero al ver de lejos que la casa estaba completamente iluminada y que la puerta principal estaba abierta, aceleró el paso. Creyó morir al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo. De inmediato supuso qué había sucedido.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

—No sabemos. Hemos llegado recién y la encontramos así —respondió Jean sosteniendo una mano de su hija entre las de ella.

—He llamado a una ambulancia. Vienen en seguida. No, no la muevas, deben llevarla en una camilla especial —Harry quería tomarla en brazos y desaparecer con ella de inmediato, pero Joseph tenía razón. Podía estar su columna comprometida.

* * *

Draco realizaba turno en el Hospital Central de Londres. Ese sería su último día antes de irse por un año en la delegación de Médicos sin Fronteras a Sudán, en África. Esa misma noche viajaría aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana en un avión del ejército. No iría solo, se llevaba a Astoria con él, esa mujer lo acompañaría a todas partes, así tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno. Sentiría en carne propia lo que era estar en guerra y lo que era obedecer al marido. Tenía claro que por culpa de ella, Hermione había terminado en los brazos de Weasley. Sabía que la decisión de Mía obedecía a la cizaña con la que Astoria la había abordado, diciendo embustes que lograron que ella optara finalmente por casarse con la comadreja rastrera.

Pero ese día lo sentía extraño, había experimento náuseas y en ese preciso momento sentía como si algo en el mundo ya no estuviera. Se sentía vacío, algo le faltaba y la angustia, esa que se presentaba con un dolor en el pecho, lo invadía y era tan fuerte que no lo dejaba pensar. Debía irse cuanto antes. De seguro era porque, con su título en mano, se enfrentaría a lo que era una guerra muggle. Se iría a un país azotado por hambre, anarquía, guerra civil y por sobre todo, dolor e injusticia.

—¿Realizarás tu última ronda, Malfoy? —preguntó la doctora Diane Foxley, una mujer en sus cuarenta que era la jefa de unidad de neonatología y obstetricia, pero ese día le había correspondido realizar un reemplazo en la unidad de emergencias.

—No, acabo de hacer el traspaso de turno. Espero a que llegue Astoria para irnos a la base en el avión que viene de Dinamarca.

—¿Astoria es tu esposa?

—Así es —respondió sin darle mayor énfasis.

—¿Y ella también es médico?

—No, solo me acompañará.

—Vas a un ambiente hostil, ¿cómo es que la quieres llevar?

—Es una decisión nuestra. Si me disculpa, debo ir a mi despacho a recoger algunas cosas antes de salir —sabía que algunos muggles eran entrometidos, pero esta doctora era su máximo exponente. Desde que había sido trasladado de Copenhague a Londres, siempre sintió el rechazo de esa profesional y era obvio que al verlo tan joven y ejerciendo en forma idónea el cargo, podría generar en algunos una que otra suspicacia o directamente, envidias y, este era el caso.

Mientras tanto afuera del hospital se aparcaba un carro. Astoria había acordado con Draco que se quedaría en el vehículo, pero ella no podía esperar, además quería ver con quién estaba su esposo, de seguro que alguna enfermera se le habría acercado y era hora de marcar territorio. Si bien Draco le había dicho en todos los idiomas que la odiaba, ella no iba a permitir que él se metiera con otra. Él era su esposo y como tal le debía responder con respeto. Mismo que ella le profesaba, porque como fuera, ella iba a ser sumisa de ahora en adelante y acataría todo lo que su esposo dijera, total, la aventura con la sangre sucia había quedado en el pasado. Draco estaba convencido que ella se había casado con Weasley y por tanto no se le acercaría jamás.

Al descender del vehículo, vio que una ambulancia se estacionaba cerca. Quiso avanzar pero un guardia se lo impidió, puesto que debían dar prioridad a la emergencia que llegaba.

Reconoció de inmediato al joven que acompañaba al paciente a un costado de la camilla. Era Harry Potter. A los segundos una pareja, que muy posiblemente hubiese llegado en otro carro, se acercó a la persona que bajaban en ese preciso momento de la ambulancia. Logró ver el inconfundible cabello y en su mano colgaba una cadena... cadena con un dije que ella conocía. Idéntico al que Draco usaba en el cuello. Estaba segura que a quien ingresaban al hospital era a Hermione, ¿qué le habría ocurrido? Debía averiguarlo.

Regresó al vehículo e hizo un hechizo a su panza para que se viera abultada simulando unos seis meses de embarazo, por si Granger la veía, y con ello podía sacar ciertas ventajas al interior de hospital. Total, aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes que Draco terminara el turno y se pudieran ir juntos al aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto, Harry tenía tomada la mano de su amiga en el trayecto en donde los enfermeros la conducían hacia la sala de emergencias. Ella llevaba una vía de oxígeno y un cuello ortopédico para impedir el movimiento. Había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la columna. Quiso ingresar con ella a la sala de atención, pero un paramédico se lo impidió.

—Debe esperar aquí, es el procedimiento —explicó de buena manera, entendiendo su estado de desesperación.

Al lado de Harry estaba Jean y Joseph, también preocupados. Alguien había ingresado a la casa y había agredido a Hermione, el golpe en su rostro, el labio sangrante no eran signo de ser el resultado de una caída por la escalera.

—¿No viste a nadie, Harry? —preguntó Jean entre sollozos mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la sala en donde estaban atendiendo a Hermione.

—No, aunque creo suponer qué ocurrió.

—¿Crees que fue Malfoy?

—¿Malfoy? No, de ninguna manera. Creo que fue otra persona —dijo pensando en su amigo... o lo que quedaba de él.

—¿Quién es Malfoy? —preguntó Joseph que no tenía conocimiento de la relación de su hija con Draco.

—Ya te lo explicaré, amor.

En ese momento una enfermera cerró la persiana evitando que siguieran viendo lo que ocurría adentro, momento en que llegó la doctora Diane Foxley. Harry de inmediato advirtió lo que decía su identificación: «Obstetra». Inspiró profundo y presintió lo peor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Joseph pero la mujer negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente ingresó a la sala—. Jean, ¿qué pasa? Potter, ¿sabes algo tú?

—Sé lo mismo que usted, señor —pero Harry temía que algo oscuro estaba cerniéndose, algo muy grave acabada de cometer su amigo lo que le significaría años en Azkaban. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más y la culpa lo invadía, ¿por qué no se quedó junto a ella hasta que llegaran sus padres? ¿Por qué no la acompañó? Si no que la dejó a merced de ese psicópata. Si ese malnacido había violado a su amiga, estaba dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, la doctora Foxley salió de la sala.

—¿Usted es la pareja de la muchacha? —preguntó a Harry. Este quedó mudo, no sabía qué responder. Disimuladamente miró a Jean quien asintió para que dijera que sí.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Venga, acompáñeme —la mujer guio a Harry a una habitación contigua. Él miró a los padres de Hermione que no sabían qué ocurría. Les hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano para darles tranquilidad, mientras que Jean abrazaba a su marido.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Hermione?

—Bueno, primero debes decirme qué ocurrió.

—Aún no lo sabemos. Creemos que alguien la atacó o cayó de la escalera —la mujer guardó silencio—. ¿Fue violada? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—No. Pero sí agredida y, en su estado... su condición es crítica.

—¿Su estado? ¿A qué estado se refiere?

—Joven, tu novia acaba de perder a su hijo. Tenía un embarazo de poco más de dos meses —a Harry se le doblaron las piernas, pues pensó que desvanecería. Su amiga acababa de perder a su hijito, al de ella y Malfoy. Sabía que ese bebé era de ambos, pero aun así le costaba creerlo.

—Lo siento joven, en este momento la pasaremos a la sala de operaciones para hacer el legrado. Sabías que estaba embarazada, ¿no? —él movió la cabeza negativamente—. Bueno, muy posiblemente ella tampoco lo supiera. Sin embargo, puedo decirte que este embarazo, como fuera, no iba a llegar a buen término. Tarde o temprano perdería al bebé, era un embarazo no viable.

—¿No viable?

—El embrión se alojó en el tubo de Falopio por lo tanto no había posibilidad de desarrollo. Bueno... y ahora le practicaremos un legrado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mediante cirugía retiraremos el resto de placenta o tejido embrionario, lo siento —Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Si bien no era su hijo el que acababa de perder Hermione, sentía como si lo fuera, como si él fuera el padre de esa criatura.

—¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Está consciente?

—Se lo acabamos de decir. Si quieres puedes verla antes de ingresarla al quirófano.

Ambos salieron de la sala, pero al parecer el padre de Hermione se había enterado por otro médico respecto del estado de su hija, puesto que arremetió de inmediato contra Harry, tomándolo de la chaqueta y levantándolo del piso.

—¡Por eso mi hija no se casó con Weasley! ¡Estabas tú de por medio!

—¡Joseph! ¡Joseph, calma! —Jean intentaba apaciguar a su esposo, pero él estaba furioso.

—¡No, Jean! ¡Este desgraciado me ha de escuchar!

—Señor Granger, no es el momento ni el lugar para entrar en discusiones. Suélteme, sabe lo que soy, así que no me agreda —Harry nunca habría actuado en forma amenazante, menos ante un muggle, pero Joseph debía entender que ese no era el momento para agarrarse a golpes. El hombre dio un fuerte bufido y soltó a Harry.

—Joseph, ven debemos hablar. Deja a Harry, yo te contaré todo. Harry, ve tú con Hermione.

—Gracias, Jean. Perdón, lamento el inconveniente —se disculpó con la doctora y la siguió a la sala.

—Tranquilo. En estos casos es de esperarse —la mujer abrió la puerta para que Harry ingresara y allí vio a su amiga conectada a una vía de suero y con un aparatito que marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

Hermione miró a Harry y no pudo contener el llanto. Estiró su mano para tocarlo y Harry de inmediato la estrechó entre las suyas.

—Harry...

—Shhh, tranquila. Ya estoy contigo.

—Los dejaré solos unos minutos antes que vengan para llevarla al quirófano —dijo la doctora, realizando un guiño a la enfermera para que también saliera de la habitación.

Harry no tenía palabras para explicar el dolor inmenso que sentía en ese momento. Su amiga sufría y no había vuelta atrás.

—Yo no sabía que...

—Lo sé.

—Mi hijito, Harry. Mi hijito lo perdí —lloraba, pensaba en Draco, en tanto que él quería tener un hijo con ella... y ella sin saberlo llevaba a un pequeño Malfoy dentro de sí y hoy lo perdía.

—Hermione, debes entender que como fuera ese embarazo no era inviable.

—Sí, Harry, también me lo explicó la doctora, pero si yo hubiese sabido que estaba embarazada me habría cuidado... habría ido a San Mungo. Con magia... con magia yo... —el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

—Hay cosas que ni la magia puede salvar. No te culpes, además tú no causaste esto. Dime, fue Ron, ¿no? —Hermione asintió—. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué te hizo el desagraciado?

—¡Oh, Harry! Fue horrible... Ron quiso... él quería... yo...

—Depravado.

—Intenté huir, pero como me había golpeado...

—Desgraciado.

—Perdí el equilibrio y caí por la escalera. Lo escuché reírse y amenazarme, dijo que me mataría pero no con un avada...

—Está desquiciado. Tú debes estar tranquila, Hermi. De aquí en adelante yo estaré contigo siempre, nunca más te dejaré sola.

—Harry, no digas eso. Tienes a Ginny.

—Yo no tengo a Ginny y tú no tienes a Malfoy. Solo nos tenemos tú y yo. Y así nos mantendremos desde ahora —besó nuevamente la mano de Hermione y luego su frente. Ella aún no entendía lo que su amigo le quería decir, aunque intuía que Harry quería expresar algo más que un simple cariño de amigos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta e ingresaron a la habitación dos enfermeros para llevarla al quirófano.

—¡No! ¡Me van a sacar a mi hijito! ¡Harry no los dejes! ¡Por favor, no dejes que me quiten a mi hijito! ¡No!

—Hermi, tranquila. Debe hacerse así, no lo puedes tener dentro.

—No, él no está muerto. ¡Está vivo! Yo lo siento, mi hijito está conmigo. Draco debe saberlo.

—Lo sabrá. Pero tú debes estar serena —las lágrimas de ambos ya no se podían contener y el llanto irrefrenable de Hermione se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Los padres intentaron ingresar a la habitación, pero ya la llevaban en la camilla hacia el quirófano. Caminaron a su lado por el pasillo, acompañándola, hasta llegar al ascensor, en donde les dijeron que hasta allí podían llegar, que debían esperar en la sala.

Mientras la trasladaban, Hermione sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Sin Draco, sin su hijo, sin los Weasley... Vacío, eso era lo sentía... que caía al vacío. Hubiese deseado tener la energía necesaria para ponerse de pie y escapar sin rumbo. Pero ni eso podía. No tenía las fuerzas ni para levantar una mano, sabía que cuando despertara, el hijo de ella y Draco ya no estaría dentro de sí. ¡Cómo no reparó en los síntomas! Y sobre todo en el dolor, había sentido malestares por más de dos semanas y jamás pensó que estaba embarazada. Quizá... y solo quizá, un medimago la podría haber ayudado.

En un momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y comenzaron con ella a avanzar. De pronto una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba a su lado. La miraba asustada, esa mujer estaba embarazada. Astoria Greengrass, ¿qué hacía allí?

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Granger? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Señora, usted no puede estar aquí —le dijo un enfermero intentando alejarla de Hermione.

—Draco, ¿dónde está Draco? —no le importó que a quien le preguntara fuera a la misma esposa de él pero era necesario que Draco se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—Él trabaja en este lugar.

—¡Dile que debo contarle algo! Por favor —dijo llorando con la esperanza de que ella reaccionara y se pusiera en su rol de mujer que, como un tema de género, empatizara con su dolor. Ella asintió y se alejó viendo cómo ingresaban a su rival al quirófano.

En ese instante Astoria reparó en donde estaba, segundo piso: neonatología, obstetricia y ginecología. Ahora entendía: Hermione estaba perdiendo a su hijo, ¿qué más podría hacer allí? La vio golpeada, posiblemente a raíz de un accidente o alguien la hubiese agredido. No, de eso Draco no podía enterarse, debía llevárselo inmediatamente de allí.

Por su parte Draco salía de su despacho y se acercaba al ascensor, no sabía por qué, pero tenía en mente presionar el número dos pero, ¿qué iría a hacer allí? Movió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Debía irse, tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la base aérea y hacer todo el papeleo en aduana.

Astoria, por otro lado, salió presurosa al pasillo y bajó por la escalera hacia el primer piso, comenzó a caminar entre la gente hasta que chocó con el mismo Draco que firmaba su salida en la recepción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en el carro.

—Sí, es que me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

—¿Y qué haces con esa panza? —las personas cercanas miraban a Draco como bicho raro al increpar de esa manera a una mujer en avanzado estado de gravidez.

—Este... mejor te lo explico afuera. Draco, por favor, los muggles nos miran.

Draco entregó el documento de salida a la recepcionista y se encaminó casi corriendo hacia la calle. Divisó el vehículo y de inmediato el chofer avanzó hasta en donde él se encontraba. Se metió rápidamente mientras detrás de él, Astoria también subía.

—Lo que pasa es que necesitaba un baño y como a las embarazadas le dan preferencia... —dijo como si nada, mientras utilizaba la varita para deshacer el encantamiento.

Pero Draco no le hizo ningún comentario. Ya bastante tenía con llevarla consigo. En ningún caso lo hacía por las ganas de tenerla a su lado, al contrario, solo esperaba que la muy refinada Astoria conociera realmente el mundo no mágico, que viera con sus ojos qué ocurría detrás del biombo con que sus padres de sangre pura mágica, la habían criado. Ahora él se sumaba a una cruzada solidaría y haría que Astoria aprendiera también a ayudar al prójimo. Jamás le perdonaría haberlo indispuesto ante Hermione y por haberla envenado en su contra. Como tampoco perdonaría a Hermione por estar casada con otro.

— _De otro, será de otro. Como antes de mis besos_ —sonrió al recordar ese poema que tan fielmente lo retrataba y lo raro era esa pesadez enorme que lo embargaba, podría jurar que se sentía tanto o más triste como cuando se enteró de que Astoria había perdido a su hijo. Ese dolor afloraba nuevamente. Debía ser el ambiente del hospital que confabulaba en su contra. Hermione estaba lejos con Weasley y él se iría a otro continente para intentar olvidarla aunque estaba seguro que sería ella quien lo olvidaría primero.

Sin quererlo y mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carro, cuando este iba rumbo a la base aérea, se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó con frenesí el dije, estaba intacto, la serpiente en el cuello de la leona (su Hermione) lo seguía amando y él a ella, pero ambos estaban separados.

Llegaron hasta la base en donde un avión de la fuerza aérea los esperaba. Antes de abordar hicieron todos los trámites para salir del país, así como dejaron el equipaje para fuera subido al avión. Astoria llevaba solo dos maletas, tal como se lo había instruido Draco y él una mochila con lo necesario. Para Astoria era muy raro el lugar en donde se encontraban, plagado de hombres uniformados.

—Draco, no entiendo. Este no es el aeropuerto internacional.

—No.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En una base aérea. Y deja de preguntar estupideces, ya te dije nuestro viaje no es de placer. Vamos en una misión humanitaria.

—Human...

—Por acá señor Malfoy —un hombre uniformado los guio por un pasillo que daba justo a la loza del aeródromo en donde estaba un avión Hércules esperándolos. Era de la Fuerza Aérea Danesa, que hacía una parada en Londres para llevarlo a él y a otro médico para completar la dotación de profesionales que irían en la misión. Sabía que en ese avión se encontraba Rafe Garrett y eso lo tranquilizaba, aquel médico tenía experiencia en esas misiones y había sido él, el mentor de esta cruzada.

—No pensarás que me voy a subir a esa cosa —dijo Astoria mirando con pavor el avión.

—Te dije que vinieras con ropa cómoda, avanza —Draco le tomó un abrazo y siguió caminando para abordar el gigantesco avión.

Draco abordaba el transporte que lo alejaría de Londres y de su madre pero por encima de todo, ponía distancia entre él y Hermione, la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida y de la cual hoy se despedía.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde Hermione despertó de la anestesia, gimió un poco y entreabrió los ojos. Harry estaba a su lado pues había dicho a los padres de Hermione que fueran a descansar, ya que él se quedaría junto a su amiga y cualquier novedad, les avisaría. Así que montó guardia durante todo el sueño de Hermione.

—Harry...

—Acá estoy Hermi, tranquila. Ya estás bien.

—¿Draco? ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Ha venido él?

—Draco no está aquí. Trata de no pensar, yo me quedaré contigo y nada te pasará —Harry estaba frente a ella en cuclillas al lado de la cama y con la mano de ella entre las de él.

—Harry, mi hijito...

—Hermi, no pienses. Ya tendrás oportunidad de ser madre más adelante.

—No, Harry. No comprendes. Draco deseaba ser padre y yo...

—Shhh, descansa —Harry le besó la mano mientras una enfermera puso un calmante en el suero. A los segundos Hermione se durmió nuevamente.

Harry vio que de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas, aun en sueños lloraba... lloraba por la partida de un ser pequeñito que no había alcanzado a ver la luz, su hijito se había ido de su lado, sin ni siquiera saber que existía.

Se acercó a ella, acarició su rostro, su cabello y en un impulso que no podía explicar, se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de su amiga.

—Te quiero Hermione. Jamás te dejaré sola.


	21. Tres Ventanas

—¿Estás segura, Hermione? ¿De verdad no quieres que te entre contigo? —preguntó Harry a su amiga aquella mañana. Ambos estaban en el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería, específicamente en la División de Acciones Penales, Sub Departamento de Delitos Domésticos.

Luego de salir del hospital, Hermione había hecho la demanda en el ministerio por agresión física y verbal agravada e intento de violación en contra de Ronald Weasley. No quiso incluir la pérdida de su bebé, porque eso involucraría a Draco y a su esposa, por lo que prefería mantenerlo al margen. Además, de acuerdo a lo informado por la doctora muggle que la trató, era un embarazo que no llegaría a buen término. «Inviable» le había dicho pero aun así sentía en el fondo de su corazón, que sí era viable, que si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes, podría haber salvado su vida... pero ya era tarde, intentó por todos los medios cerrar la mente a esos pensamientos le decían que los medimagos podrían haber hecho algo más. Debía eliminar el sentimiento de culpa, sino su vida se transformaría en un infierno, más de lo que ya era.

Ni siquiera había querido adentrase en textos e indagar más. Lo que venía ahora hacer que Ron pagara por el delito cometido.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Sé lo que hago y a lo que me enfrento. Tú me has dicho que la jueza que tomará mi caso es amiga de Ron, que la has visto con él, así que tengo claro que voy a perder, pero debo dar la pelea. Como sea, quiero ver frente a frente a ese infeliz.

En ese momento un par de funcionarias del ministerio pasaron por el lado de ambos, mirando a Hermione y luego voltearon sus rostros en señal de desprecio, pero ella no dijo nada. Sabía que El Profeta se había dedicado a hablar pestes en su contra. Parecía que Ron tenía de su lado a la prensa escrita. La tachaban de infiel, de traidora, de interesada y que la demanda que había hecho en contra de Ron era únicamente porque ella sabía que él la iba de dejar plantada y que por eso no se había presentado a la boda. En pocas palabras, la demanda era solo una fachada para ocultar su frustración.

—Nadie me quiere ver, eres el único que está a mi lado —dijo intentando ponerse de pie. Tenía aún un dolor inmenso en la espalda producto del golpe recibido al chocar con la baranda de su casa cuando Ronald la empujó. Harry la ayudó tomándola de la mano.

—Te lo dije, no estarás más sola. Toda decisión que tomes, deberás considerarme, soy tu sombra. No quiero que Ron te vuelva a hacer daño y, por lo mismo, quiero entrar contigo a la audiencia. No tienes ni siquiera un abogado. Anda, deja que esté a tu lado.

—Eres el mejor de los amigos —al decir la última palabra Harry sintió tristeza, pero de todas formas sonrió—. Como quieras, debo dejar de ser tan testaruda. Vamos, dame tu brazo que tengo miedo de caer.

—Y luego vamos a San Mungo.

—¡Ja! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Es posible que el fans club de enfermeras admiradoras de Ron me den veneno —Harry sonrió e ingresó con su amiga a la sala de audiencias.

Adentro pudieron observar que estaba Ronald (debió haber llegado mucho antes que ellos o haber ingresado por otro lado), junto a su abogado, un hombrecito bajo y obeso, que vestía una túnica azul glauco.

Frente a ellos, en un escritorio simple en donde se encontraba la jueza Dana Ryder quien presidiría la audiencia. No había testigos, ni un jurado. Al parecer se había optado por un juicio abreviado.

Ron miró a ambos con una sonrisa socarrona y se volvió hacia su abogado a decirle algo al oído. Luego volvió nuevamente su vista a ellos y entonces pudo reparar en que Harry traía a Hermione apoyada en su brazo y esta caminaba despacio —Es una buena actriz— se dijo y rió nuevamente con descaro, haciéndole un guiño a la jueza, el que fue advertido tanto por Hermione como por Harry, por lo que nada bueno podían presagiar.

Al cabo de casi media hora, Dana había escuchado con atención tanto la versión de Ron, como la de Hermione y estaba segura que la muchacha no mentía; que efectivamente era víctima de Ron. Pero no podía fallar en favor de Hermione. Si lo hacía, Ron era capaz de ventilar a toda la comunidad mágica, el affaire que había tenido con él y con otros miembros del ministerio a espaldas de su esposo, situaciones que, a estas alturas, Ron ya se había enterado.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared: por un lado su ética profesional, su intachable actitud frente al maltrato y abuso de poder, sobretodo en personas que no se podían defender, y por otro, su vida personal que podría quedar expuesta frente a todos. Este era un caso, uno dentro de miles que podría salvar en su historia, pero hoy no lo haría. Debía ser fuerte y optar por lo conveniente para ella pero moralmente incorrecto para la víctima.

—Señorita Granger, como se habrá dado cuenta, este no es un juicio criminal —dijo Dana

Hermione la miró incrédula _—¡Pues claro que lo es! La agresión física con lesiones graves es un delito, ¿en qué mundo vive esta jueza?_

—... por eso fue derivada a la Unidad de Delitos Domésticos, en realidad lo que veo aquí es solo, tal como lo explica el señor Weasley, parte de un juego erótico, que tuvo malas consecuencias al caer usted por las escaleras.

—¿Juego erótico? ¡Eso no fue lo que dijo Ronald! —exclamó Hermione, pues declaración dada por Ron decía que la había ido a ver y luego de discutir ella había caído, pero en ningún momento habló de «juego erótico».

—El señor Weasley es un caballero y no ha querido dar detalles, los cuales puedo perfectamente inferir.

—Pe...

—Le agradezco señorita Granger, que guarde silencio y me deje terminar —la mujer bebió agua de un vaso para poder aclarar la garganta.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Ron. Ahora entendía todo. Harry sin Ginny... Hermione sin Malfoy... Estaba claro que ahora ella se encontraba junto a Harry. No le debía extrañar. Total, siempre lo supo, desde hacía tiempo intuía que entre ese par tenía existía algo más que amistad, por eso los abandonó cuando buscaban los horrocruxes.

—Pues bien, como decía, este caso está bastante claro. Por todo lo que he escuchado, me doy cuenta de que usted señorita Granger, lo único que quiere es deshonrar la imagen del señor Weasley dejando margen a dudas en relación a la integridad moral del señor aquí presente, inventando una situación que jamás ocurrió. Por lo mismo es que esta jueza, con la facultad que le otorga el Decreto Ley del año 1954, inciso ocho, letra «b», declaro no ha lugar la imputación. Por lo mismo la penalizo con la devolución al ministerio del ochenta por ciento del dinero entregado a su persona por haber ayudado en la derrota de Vol... Voldemort. Tal dinero deberá ser regresado dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas en la oficina de recaudaciones, quienes entregarán dicho monto al señor Weasley a fin de aminorar con ello el desprestigio al que ha sido sometido por su inexplicable forma de actuar, señorita Granger. Por otra parte, siendo la suscrita miembro activo del Wizengamot, declaro no admisible el recurso de recusación o el de apelación. Por lo que declaro mi voz única y universal, de acuerdo al decreto del ministerio del año 1386, que da plena autonomía a los miembros de mayor jerarquía del Wizengamot. He dicho —y con ello dio un golpe en el escritorio con un grueso martillo de fierro, dando por terminada esa pseudo-audiencia.

Hermione, lejos de enfadarse por la actitud de la mujer, la miró sonriente, casi en forma divertida e incrédula. Se afirmó de la silla y se puso de pie.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Usted sí que es una excelente abogada! —le gritó a Dana.

—Hermione...

—Deja Harry, si ya dictó sentencia no tengo nada que perder —en ese momento miró a su ex amigo—. Ron, si necesitabas mi dinero, era cosa de pedírmelo. Pobre de la jueza, quizá con qué la tienes amenazada —había aprendido tanto de Draco que ahora era capaz de enfrentar al mundo si se lo proponía.

La mujer la miró escandalizada y al hablar su voz sonó titubeante:

—Si... si sigue hablando, pediré que la saquen de...

—No me eche, señora jueza. Ya me voy y que tenga buen día. ¡Ah! Y tú Ron, mañana tendrás mi dinero en tu cuenta. Que te aproveche, al fin y al cabo soy mitad muggle y podré trabajar con mis manos y mi cabeza, cosa que tú jamás podrás hacer.

—¡Maldita perra! —intentó abalanzarse sobre Hermione.

—¡Sin insultos o te parto tu estúpida cara naranja, Ron! —fue Harry quien se interpuso entre él y Hermione—. Me das lástima, al final terminarás solo como una rata. Estás podrido... descompuesto por dentro y por fuera.

Harry estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Hermione. Pensó que estaría destrozada, acaba de perder la causa pero se veía tranquila o al menos eso era lo que había demostrado en la sala.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del ministerio, sin decir nada, Hermione le tomó la mano.

—Harry, gracias. Sin ti, no habría tenido las fuerzas para enfrentar a Ron.

—Eres fuerte, más de lo que tú misma supones. Ron no se va a salir con la suya.

—Eso espero —fue en ese momento que no aguantó más y soltó el llanto contenido. Abrazó fuertemente a Harry, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él—. Ron está cambiado, es un verdadero monstruo.

—Creo que en realidad nunca lo conocimos como realmente era — Hermione se separó de Harry secó sus lágrimas—. Vamos a tomar un té, salgamos al sector de ingreso, tomamos una chimenea y nos vamos al Callejón Diagon, ¿qué dices?

—Que quiero una rica cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando aparecieron al interior del Caldero Chorreante de inmediato se encaminaron hacia el callejón. Cuando caminaban en medio de la gente, Hermione sentía cómo algunos al verla, se hacían a un lado de la acera o simplemente no la miraban, en tanto algunas mujeres murmuraban. La respuesta a todo era la edición vespertina de El Profeta que Harry advirtió en un dispensador mágico de periódicos. Puso algunos knuts en el orificio y extrajo el periódico. Hubiese querido que Hermione no lo leyera, pero ya se lo había arrebatado de las manos:

—«Hermione Granger, la famosa heroína, convertida en una despechada mujer (por Rita Skeeter). Luego que la conocida integrante del llamado Trío de Oro, no se presentara a su boda con el guapo Ronald Weasley, nos hemos enterado de que la no presencia de ella en su propia boda, obedecía a que ya sabía que el joven Weasley la plantaría porque él se habría enterado de su infidelidad solo unos cuantas horas antes de presentarse en el altar. Con todo esto, nuestra ex querida heroína, no encontró nada mejor que demandar a nuestro adorado pelirrojo por haberla ido a visitar tiempo después del desafortunado intento de matrimonio, en circunstancias que él solo quería darle una segunda oportunidad» —leyó Hermione en voz alta—. ¡Idiota! ¡Esta mujer me odia!

—Hermi, tranquila. Es solo Rita Skeeter, nadie le cree.

—Yo pienso que sí. Mira, toda la gente me evade o me da la espalda. Si sigo así, luego voy a ser declarada persona non grata. Ven, vayamos por un té, un café o un helado.

—¿Helado? ¡Hermione, está que nieva!

—Un café helado entonces.

—Vamos a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, podemos tomarnos un café helado en las sillas del exterior. Dicen que tiene un encantamiento para no sentir frío y así aprovechas de entretenerte mirando a Sortilegios Weasley que esta... lo siento, Hermione, no quise...

—No te preocupes. La familia Weasley no tiene nada que ver con lo que hace Ron. Solo espero poder verlos algún día.

—Yo sé que ellos entenderán.

Llegaron hasta la heladería, pero apenas ingresaron al lugar, Hermione sintió el rechazo y los murmurantes comentarios de quienes estaban allí. Harry se dio cuenta de la situación, pero de todas formas le tomó la mano a su amiga y buscó una mesa algo apartada para evitar las intimidantes miradas de los presentes, en tanto otros directamente la señalaban.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, no se acercaba nadie a tomarles el pedido. Hermione ya se estaba impacientando cuando llegó a su lado el hijo del dueño, Antoine Fortescue, quien con un rostro circunspecto se dirigió a ambos:

—Señorita Granger, la debo invitar a abandonar el recinto. Aquí no es bienvenida. Una mujer que intenta manchar la imagen de un mago de sangre pura, no es digna de estar en este lugar. Así que por favor... —indicó con una mano la puerta de salida. Harry se puso de pie y lo levantó de la solapa.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi amiga!? Luchó codo a codo conmigo durante la guerra, intentando vengar la muerte de cientos de magos en manos de Voldemort, ¡incluso la muerte de tu padre!

—Señor Potter, de usted no tengo nada que decir, es de...

—Déjelo así. No se preocupe. Nos vamos, ven Harry —Hermione tomó la mano de su amigo para sacarlo de ese lugar.

—¡Le advierto que en todos los locales le ocurrirá lo mismo, aquí nadie precisa de usted! —espetó el hombre mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

—¿Cómo es posible que nadie vea verdad de las cosas? —había repetido Harry una y otra vez mientras juntos caminaban por el callejón Diagon en busca del muro de ladrillos mágicos para retornar al Caldero Chorreante. Ella no decía nada. Temía que si hablaba su voz fuera solo un sonoro llanto. Tanto que había perdido por la magia, tanto que había luchado librando a ese mundo, mismo que ahora le daba la espalda y se volvía en su contra.

Sin Draco, sin su hijito, sin la amistad de Ron, sin Ginny, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Cruzó casi corriendo el salón del Caldero Chorreante, seguida por Harry. No soportaba ni un segundo más las miradas de la gente, ni el eco de sus cuchicheos.

Una vez en el exterior, se hallaba en otro mundo, en el mundo muggle, un lugar en donde cada uno vivía su espacio y luchaba día a día por sobrevivir sin saber de la existencia de la magia, de magos y brujas, lugar por el que una vez ella estuvo a punto de dar la vida, ese mismo que hoy la desconocía.

—Harry... —dijo de espalda a su amigo mirando la calle por donde circulaban vehículos presurosos de llegar a sus hogares, puesto que ya comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve—. Mañana es Año Nuevo, mis padres quieren que estés con nosotros.

—Ahí estaré.

—Gracias.

—Hermi, ¿estás bien?

—No, para nada. Pero ¿sabes?, estoy tranquila, aunque triste. Desilusionada de este mundo de la magia. Solo me quedas tú. No tengo a Draco... —Harry bajó la mirada, sabía que ella amaba a ese presumido de cabello rubio—. Ni a mi hijito... Ron lo mató.

—No, no digas eso.

—¡Sí! ¡Ron mató a mi hijo! Y ahora me quita el poco dinero que tengo, casi pierdo a mis padres, casi te pierdo a ti. Perdí a amigos... quedé marcada para toda mi vida —se tocó el brazo derecho en donde tenía la cicatriz dejada por Bellatrix Lestrange—. No, Harry, ese mundo —e indicó con la cabeza hacia el Caldero—. Ya no es mío. Este es el mío —apuntó a las calles muggles—. No más magia, no más apariciones, no más pociones, no más varita, ¡se acabó!

—Hermione, espera. No...

—No más brujos, ni hechizos. ¡Nunca más! Desde hoy seré muggle y lucharé para que jamás nadie agreda a los que no se pueden defender. No más violencia, ni maltratos. Pero como no puedo hacerlo en el mundo mágico, será aquí, con los muggles. Sé que puedo. Yo lo haré —en ese momento extrajo la varita de su abrigo y la tomó de ambos extremos e hizo fuerza para partirla en dos.

—¡No, Hermione! ¡No puedes romperla! ¡Es tu varita!

—No la necesito.

—¡No la rompas! Anda, dámela yo la guardaré —Harry se la arrebató de las manos, estaba un poco curva producto de la fuerza con que Hermione intentó partirla, pero Harry la arregló. Suerte que la varita de su amiga era flexible y pudo volver a su forma original. Hermione la miró con desprecio mientras él la guardaba junto a la de él dentro de su saco.

—Tengo una idea. Ven Harry, acompáñame. Tomemos un taxi.

* * *

Hacía ya un par de semanas que Dana Ryder no tenía contacto con Ronald Weasley y no era porque él no se le acercara, sino porque simplemente ella había optado por poner distancia entre ambos. Aún estaba en su mente el rostro incrédulo de Hermione Granger al escuchar su veredicto, que distaba bastante de lo que era una verdadera sentencia judicial realizada con idoneidad.

Pero ya lo tenía decidido: no dejaría que ese joven, que tanto la hacía sentir como una adolescente, llegara a manipular su vida y desordenarla y, si para eso debía dar la lucha, la daría. No por algo era una de las juezas más jóvenes del Wizengamot, eso se ganaba con prestancia, inteligencia y por sobre todo, con carácter. Ese que le faltó a la hora de defenderse y de ayudar a una víctima de abuso.

Mientras leía un expediente para una pensión de alimentos y visitas reguladas, su secretaria ingresó al despacho.

—Dana, el señor Weasley está afuera. Dice que es...

—Necesito que hablemos —sin esperar respuesta de la secretaria, Ronald había ingresado al despacho.

—Está bien, Fantasy, yo me hago cargo —la muchacha asintió y salió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Dana se puso de pie mientras Ron se sentaba en uno de los sofás que estaban frente al escritorio de la abogada.

—Te has escondido, eso de que has estado enferma u ocupada, no te lo creo. Sé que me quieres evitar —mientras hablaba estiraba los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, apoyándolos en el respaldar del sillón, subiendo los pies a la pequeña mesa de centro, cual dueño del lugar.

—No me he escondido. Solo que no he tenido tiempo para verte... y ¡siéntate como corresponde! No estás en la sala de tu casa —Ronald hizo una mueca y bajó los pies de la mesa de centro.

—Vamos, belleza, deja que te haga tus masajes —se puso de pie e intentó tocar a Dana, quien se inmediato se alejó de él—. Pero, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no quieres que te acaricie?

—No, Ronald. Ya no. Quiero que te vayas y que nunca más me busques.

—¿Alejarme? ¡Ja! Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo, belleza. Tú estás conmigo, no me dejarás. Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz y te puedo hundir si lo me lo propongo. Rita está de mi lado y publicará lo que yo le diga.

—Me interesa un rábano lo que tengas con esa vieja del demonio. ¡Y que te quede claro, a mí no me amenazas! No sabes con quién te has metido. Todavía me siento culpable por lo tu ex novia y no estoy dispuesta a seguir con tus embustes.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y ahora te dio un ataque ético? Anda, ya la dejaste en la calle. No vengas ahora a decirme qué es lo correcto. Mejor ejemplo de lo contrario eres tú. Tú fuiste quien inventó lo del « juego sexual»... sinceramente, debo darte un premio por eso.

—No debí. Fue una estupidez del momento.

—Vamos, Dana... Tú y yo podemos hacer grandes cosas, es cuestión de que condenes a unos cuantos más a lo mismo y tendremos dinero de sobra para darnos la vida que queramos.

—Veo que no te bastó con quedarte con el dinero de ella, parece que tus acreedores se han llevado todo.

—Bueno, sí. Es que debo, ya sabes...

—Tu ludopatía te está consumiendo. Deja ya las apuestas y paga lo que debes. Por último, vende esa corona tan cara que le compraste a tu novia y que ella honestamente, te devolvió.

—Ya lo hice, pero aun así no me alcanza. Dana, yo estoy seguro que pronto vendrá la buena racha y podré recuperar todo, por eso necesito tu apoyo.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Y ahora lárgate de mi despacho y de mi vida. No te quiero volver a ver —Dana se acercó a la puerta indicando a Ron que se retirara.

—No me puedes correr así como así. Le diré a todo el mundo quién eres.

—Haz lo que quieras. Y si piensas difamar mi imagen, la tuya irá por añadidura. Y si dices lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, pues bien, ¡adelante, hazlo!, que yo estoy dispuesta a reconocer ante todos lo que realmente ocurrió ese día de la audiencia y diré que Hermione Granger es inocente y que tú eres un psicópata sexual. ¡Así que a mí no me amenazas, que yo también te puedo recluir de por vida en Azkaban!

—Vamos Dana. Ya, tranquila. Anda, vámonos al hotel un par de horas y te hago lo que a ti tanto te gusta.

—Ron, vete. Ándate ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

—Dana, tú no puedes...

—Sí, sí que puedo. Así que o te vas o pido que te saquen, tú decides —Dana estaba resuelta a echar a Ronald de su despacho y de su vida para siempre, realmente estaba cansada de él y avergonzada con ella misma por todo lo que había hecho.

Ronald inspiró fuerte, su mina de oro se iba por la borda. Bien, ya vería qué haría. Y claro, ella tenía razón, si la manchaba ante la prensa, también él saldría salpicado. Debía ser cauteloso en los pasos a seguir que por cierto, debía excluir definitivamente a Dana de sus planes.

* * *

A mediados del mes enero Hermione y Harry se encontraban en una gran casona en pleno barrio muggle que antiguamente pertenecía a los abuelos de ella, a quien, por herencia, sus padres se la habían cedido para llevar a cabo su proyecto.

Mientras miraba unos planos, sentada en el piso y algunos hombres pintaban las paredes del pasillo, Harry le entregó una taza de café con leche.

—Gracias —dijo—. Mira, considero que esta bodega es muy grande en comparación con este dormitorio que es demasiado pequeño, recuerda que deben caber en cada dormitorio, a lo menos dos camas y en este solo se podría meter una.

Harry se acomodó al lado de su amiga y tomó el plano. Asintió, al parecer concordaba con Hermione.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo has logrado todo esto, ¿seguro que no usaste magia?

—Nada de magia, porque no pretendo volver a usarla. Tú tienes mi varita. Ya te lo dije, cuando estaba hospitalizada se me ocurrió ver un periódico muggle y ahí me enteré de un fondo concursable de ayuda solidaria para presentar en el ayuntamiento. Jamás pensé que lo ganaría.

Cuando Hermione tomó la decisión de alejarse del mundo mágico, luego de haber perdido la demanda por agresión en contra de Ronald, se presentó en el municipio de Londres para retirar las bases de licitación. Se trataba de mucho dinero en juego. Debía presentar un proyecto que fuera en directo beneficio de población en riesgo social o vulnerada. Y como ya tenía la idea dando vueltas en la cabeza, se dio el valor y ocupó todo su intelecto para presentar el proyecto solo una semana después. El que, el día de la licitación, obtuvo el más alto puntaje, puesto que uno de los ítems que mayor ponderación tenía, aparte del diagnóstico técnico, era la infraestructura. Y como sus padres tenían esa casona sin darle uso, no dudó un minuto y la incluyó.

En fin, el proyecto presentado decía relación con una casa de acogida para mujeres víctimas de violencia. No importaba si era intrafamiliar, dentro del noviazgo o ejercida por los mismos padres. Su proyecto era ambicioso porque pretendía atender a lo menos a cincuenta mujeres en forma mensual para lo cual debía contratar a un equipo multidisciplinario (trabajadores sociales, psicólogos, terapeutas, médicos y personal administrativo), por lo cual había solicitado un avance de la subvención, la cual ya le había sido adelantada.

Con ayuda de su padre había logrado obtener personalidad jurídica para hacer legal su ONG llamada: «Fundación Mía Clearwater: si quieres, te ayudamos». Además había puesto un aviso en el diario con el objetivo de abaratar algunos costos, pidiendo voluntarios, a quienes estaba dispuesta a entregarles casa y alimentación en caso que fuese necesario.

Todo iba bien. Había contratado un guardia para cuidar la instalación mientras los maestros carpinteros hacían las adecuaciones y una secretaria contable que se encargaba de hacer los pedidos y de pagar, mientras Hermione (conocida ahora como Mía Granger) se dedicaba a seleccionar el personal apto, ofreciendo sueldos acordes al mercado. Lo complicado era que muchos no aceptaban porque sus pretensiones eran mayores. El peor obstáculo lo había encontrado en los médicos, ninguno aceptaba trabajar con conciencia social. Pero bueno, ese detalle lo vería más adelante. Incluso había enviado solicitudes para que alumnos de las diversas universidades pudieran hacer práctica profesional en su fundación atendiendo casos especiales. Pero aún no recibía respuesta.

—Señorita Mía, en la recepción hay dos muchachas que la quieren ver —era la secretaria que llegaba a la sala.

—Gracias —Anne Bown era una muchacha de veintitantos años que hacía poco había finalizado la secundaria en un colegio nocturno, madre de una pequeña y que, aprovechando la oportunidad entregada por la fundación (en donde Harry Potter y Joseph Granger eran directivos también), podría seguir estudiando una carrera profesional en horario vespertino.

—Vamos Harry, puede que nos haya llegado ayuda.

—Esperemos que así sea. ¡Ah!, pero no me puedo quedar... debo ir a la academia de Aurores.

—Claro, Harry. Y no te preocupes, no estaré hasta muy tarde.

—No, no te vayas sola. Me esperas hasta que yo llegue. A eso de ocho de la noche estoy de regreso, ¿sí?

—Sí, jefe, como mande —Hermione intentó ponerse de pie pero otra vez la punzada en la columna le impidió hacerlo. Como tantas otras veces Harry la ayudó.

—Debes ver un especialista.

—Deja reunir más dinero en mis fondos de salud para poder ver un buen médico.

—¡Testaruda! Usa el sistema público entonces.

—No tengo tiempo para eso.

Salieron a la recepción del establecimiento que no era otra cosa lo que alguna vez fue la sala de la casa, hoy adaptado como un recibidor.

Hermione quedó helada al ver a las dos muchachas que allí estaban. A ambas las conocía: una la vio una vez en el juicio de Draco, si bien ella había dicho que estudió en Hogwarts, no la recordaba y la otra, inconfundible, era nada menos que la hermana de la esposa del mismo Draco: Daphne Greengrass junto a Megara O'dowell eran las muchachas que con una tímida sonrisa la esperaban.

Harry les dio la mano de inmediato. También las había reconocido, pero Hermione estaba dudosa de atenderlas. No quería tener relación alguna con el mundo de la magia y resulta que tenía en frente a dos brujas de su mismo colegio. Algo se debían traer entre manos.

—Vi tu aviso y quise venir de inmediato.

—Yo lo también lo vi hoy y quiero ayudar —agregó Megara.

—¿No vienen juntas? —preguntó Harry.

—No, nos acabamos de encontrar aquí. Pero ya veo solo nos falta un Hufflepuff para que estén las cuatro casas —dijo alegremente Megara notando la seriedad de Hermione.

—Shhh, vamos al despacho —les dijo Hermione. No quería que su secretaria, ni las personas que hacían las reparaciones, se enteraran que estaba en medio de tres brujas y un mago—. Harry, ve a la academia. Yo me encargo.

—Sé que desconfías de mí pero lo que te tengo que decir hará que cambies cualquier opinión errada que tengas de mi persona —fue Daphne la que habló para darle calma a Hermione viendo que Harry dudaba de irse dejando a su amiga en medio de ellas.

—Vengan, acompáñenme. Nos vemos, Harry.

Hermione guio a ambas muchachas hacia su improvisada oficina en donde aún estaban los sillones envueltos en cartones y la mesa se hallaba repleta de papeles.

Las muchachas se sentaron en los sofás y Hermione estaba de pie escudriñándolas con la mirada.

—Vimos tu aviso, Hermione.

—Mía. Acá me llaman Mía —Daphne sonrió. Sabía que así le decía Draco y Megara también comprendió.

—Fue fortuito que nos hayamos encontrado en tu recepción pero ambas estamos aquí por motivos diferentes. Tú me escuchaste lo que dije en el juicio de Draco, Mía. Fui violada y maltratada y por eso estoy dispuesta a ayudar desde mi experiencia para que mujeres en mi misma situación puedan, a pesar de lo difícil que resulte, vivir con ese dolor y superarlo.

—Lo mío es distinto. He sufrido maltrato en mi hogar. Mi padre me encerró en San Mungo inventando que estaba demente porque quise ir contra su voluntad, revelando un secreto horrible, el cual te afecta a ti directamente y a Draco. Y por eso estoy aquí, para hablar contigo y claro, también para ayudar en forma voluntaria, con tal que me des un techo para vivir.

¿Qué era todo aquello? No entendía nada. Perfectamente podría comprender la posición de Megara de querer trabajar con ella desde su experiencia, pero ¿Daphne?, la hija de un mago de alta alcurnia ¿estaba pidiendo un techo para vivir? Y lo que era más extraño, ambas en el mismo momento y día, debido a una publicación en un periódico, pero ¿las dos brujas al mismo tiempo? Merlín jugaba con ella, podría asegurarlo.

Las escucharía. Esas chicas algo le iban a decir...

* * *

En la noche Hermione estaba en su despacho esperando a que llegara Harry. ¡Debía contarle cuanto antes lo que Daphne le había confesado! Era tan perturbador pero a la vez la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo. La sonrisa no la podía borrar de su cara. Con la ayuda de Harry, podría encontrar a Draco en donde fuera que estuviera metido.

A las ocho y diez sonó el timbre de la casa. Sabía que era Harry. Intentó salir corriendo pero la punzada en la columna le impidió hacerlo. No quería que insistiera con el timbre ya que las muchachas, Megara y Daphne, debían estar acomodándose en sus habitaciones o Daphne ya durmiendo. Según lo que había dicho, pasó días horribles desde que huyó de San Mungo. Escondida en albergues muggles, incluso robando comida para alimentarse, aunque que con magia, la que no quería usar muy seguido porque temía que su padre pudiese haber dado orden de búsqueda, ya que la varita que estaba en su poder se la había arrebatado a una enfermera. Hermione le aseguró que hablaría con Harry para que hiciera algunos hechizos protectores para evitar ser encontrada. Con eso la muchacha quedó más tranquila.

Apenas abrió la puerta abrazó a su amigo radiante de alegría.

—¡Harry! ¡Ha ocurrido algo maravilloso!

—Mmm déjame adivinar, ¡te dieron ganas de usar tu varita nuevamente!

—No, nada de eso. Ven, siéntate, se trata de Draco —al escuchar ese nombre el rostro de Harry se tensó, ¿sería que el presuntuoso de Malfoy había regresado a vida de Hermione?

Harry tomó asiento en uno de los sofás mientras Hermione se acomodó a su lado.

—Daphne me dijo que Astoria engañó a Draco, que nunca estuvieron juntos, que mintió con lo del embarazo y que, entre ella y su padre, habían inventado una pérdida para hacer creer a Draco que Astoria era una víctima.

Harry tardó unos segundos en asimilar toda la información entregada por Hermione en tan pocas palabras y dicho de corrido.

—A ver, espera. Según lo que tengo entendido, ella dio amortencia, ¿no?

—Amortencia con doble belladona. ¡Draco se durmió! ¡Ni siquiera tocó a Astoria! Pero ella inventó todo y le hizo creer que sí había ocurrido algo, con el consecuente embarazo.

—No entiendo. Según lo que sé, Malfoy es experto en legeremancia, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

—Los Greengrass tienen integrado en sus genes, la oclumancia, por tanto, sin quererlo cierran su mente y es imposible poder ver sus pensamientos, por muy buen legeremante que seas.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿con qué fin Astoria armó semejante teatro?

—Por la fortuna Malfoy.

—Los Greengrass también son ricos —Harry no quería por nada del mundo entender que Draco era inocente y de eso ya se estaba dando cuenta Hermione.

—Ricos, pero caídos en desgracia. Según lo que dijo Daphne, su padre perdió la maderera producto de malas inversiones.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué la bendita Daphne esperó tanto para hablar? ¿Por qué no dijo la verdad antes?

—Harry, a Daphne la tenían encerrada en San Mungo para que no hablara. Su padre temía que sí ella me veía o veía a Draco nos contara la verdad de lo sucedido.

Debía rendirse. Todo estaba claro y ya no tenía más preguntas que hacer. Draco había sido también otra víctima.

—Ahora entiendo. La muy fina Astoria es una víbora egocentrista. Hizo todo lo que tenía a su alcance para separarte de Malfoy, lo que no me queda claro es por qué él no fue a tu encuentro el día que dejaste a Ron plantado.

—Según Daphne, es posible que Astoria esté de por medio. Quizá qué estupidez inventó.

—¿Y ella sabe en dónde está Draco con la santa de Astoria?

—Daphne dice que Draco ingresó a una organización solidaría a nivel mundial llamada «Médicos sin límites» o algo parecido...

—«Médicos sin Fronteras», así creo que se llama, es una organización que ayuda en casi todo el mundo. Será difícil dar con su paradero...

—No sé qué tan difícil pero buscaré en Internet todo lo que sea. Te juro Harry, lo encontraré a Draco. Dalo por hecho.

—Como quieras amiga, sé bien que tu corazón tiene dueño.

—Por algo me llamo «Mía».

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender, pero Hermione sonrió. Sabía que ese nombre tenía un significado el cual compartía solo con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Desde que el avión había aterrizado en El Cairo y viajado por tierra en un convoy del ejército de la OTAN hacia Jartum, capital de Sudán, ya habían transcurrido tres meses. A esa hora de la noche, el aire refrescaba un poco el ambiente seco, que durante ese día llegó a los treinta y ocho grados Celsius a la sombra. Era un verdadero horno vivir allí, sumado a las constantes tormentas de arena que azotaban el poblado, hacía que la vida fuera muy complicada, sobre todo para él y por qué no decirlo, para Astoria. Ambos criados en cunas de oro se hallaban enfrentados a la realidad muggle: estado de guerra, hambre, enfermedades y pobreza.

El campamento estaba situado en un lugar eriazo especialmente habilitado por las fuerzas de paz y sitiado por militares para atender a los enfermos y heridos producto del conflicto civil y armado gestado en el país.

En el campamento también estaban dispuestas dos tiendas especiales de la UNESCO con apoyo de la FAO para entregar alimentos a familias con niños pequeños y otorgar insumos para agricultura en zonas desérticas a esas mismas familias. Todo a fin de apoyar al desarrollo de un país tercermundista. Lamentablemente no muchos atrevían acercase a ese lugar, debido a que su ideología política y, en algunos casos, a que su religión no aceptaba ese tipo de apoyo especialmente viniendo de manos de personas de occidente.

Draco, que había dormido un par de horas en la tienda con un ventilador pegado a su frente, se alistaba para hacer el turno. Generalmente de noche tenían más afluencia. La gente aprovechaba la oscuridad para acercarse al hospital de campaña. Se había jurado no usar la magia, pero siempre guardaba su varita en el calcetín, mientras Astoria sentada en la cama, lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Pero él, como siempre, la ignoraba, a sabiendas que su esposa lo estaba auscultando. Sabía que lo odiaba, que esa admiración que ella sentía por él, se había esfumado hacía tiempo y que ahora lo único que deseaba era estar muy lejos de él. Más, si consideraba que su varita estaba en sus manos y que la mantenía escondida en algún lugar bajo hechizos de indetección, con lo cual la convertía en una simple muggle.

En la tienda, en donde estaba Draco y Astoria, se encontraban dispuestos dos catres y una mesa para comer. El resto era un equipo de comunicación y un computador. No había ninguna comodidad, solo lo esencial para dormir (o medio dormir) porque siempre estaba latente el miedo a que los atacaran o que una misil los matara a todos.

—Me quiero ir. Ya no aguanto ni un minuto más en este sitio. ¡Es horrible! ¡No tenemos ni baño! Debo caminar a unos retretes públicos que están casi a la entrada. ¡Es denigrante! ¡Y repugnante!

—Te he dicho que puedes utilizar el baño sanitizado que está en el hospital de campaña.

—¡Menos! Ahí van todos los enfermos. Lo que debes hacer es devolverme mi varita y así conjuro una tienda con todas las comodidades para ti y para mí.

—Ya te he dicho que no, que viviremos como cualquier muggle durante todo el tiempo que estemos en este lugar, ¿entendido? Y que no se hable más del tema.

—Draco, recapacita, ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a este mundo.

—¡Me tienes harto! —la tomó de los brazos y la levantó del piso—. ¡Sabes perfectamente que estamos aquí por tu culpa! ¡Tú envenenaste a Hermione en mi contra diciéndole que aún estabas embarazada!, y ella terminó casándose con ese... ¡Tuya es la culpa de que estemos aquí! Así que te aguantas.

—Draco, vámonos, por favor. Te doy el divorcio de inmediato, pero vámonos —Draco la soltó. El divorcio, eso era lo que necesitaba, separarse de una vez de esa bruja.

—¿Sí? ¿Divorciarnos? ¿Y de cuánto estaríamos hablando? —sabía que Astoria tenía dibujado el signo peso en las pupilas y no lo dejaría así como así.

—¿De cuánto? ¿No sé a qué te refieres, Draco? —preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

—De dinero. Tú y tu padre son de la misma calaña, no hacen nada gratuito. Pero gracias a Merlín que puedo pagar el precio que sea necesario. Da la cifra de una vez.

—Tú impusiste eso de los bienes separados...

—No te hagas la ingenua conmigo, sé que tu firma no será gratis.

Astoria lo escudriñó con la mirada, sabía que Draco jamás confiaría en ella, así que era mejor hablar de frente.

—Te lo diré una vez que nos vayamos.

—Entonces lo pensaré un tiempo antes de responderte.

—¡No! Draco, por favor. Dame un día para pensar. Si mi padre se llega a enterar...

—¡¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Kenson en nuestro matrimonio?!

—Na... nada, es que bueno... él se preocupa por mí.

—Y por sus intereses. Astoria, si nos vamos a divorciar, ten por seguro que no te dejaré en la calle. Mal que mal perdiste a mi hijo y sufriste por ello — Astoria palideció fue una acción refleja que incluso llegó a creer que Draco la podría haber advertido.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, pues firmamos el divorcio apenas lleguemos a Londres pero nos vamos, ¿sí?

—En un mes. No puedo irme antes.

—¿Un mes? ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡No puedo aguantar un día más en esta pocilga!

—No hay vuelos antes. Yo ya tengo la reserva hecha. Los médicos aquí no permanecen más de dos o tres meses para no desgastarlos, así que en un mes nos iremos y me firmarás el divorcio apenas lleguemos.

—¡Me engañaste! ¡Sin divorcio o no, nos íbamos!

—Tú me la debías Astoria y me sigues debiendo... sabes a qué me refiero...

—Draco, deja eso en el olvido de una vez. Soy tu esposa... tu mujer y sabes que yo te quiero y que siempre me he preocupado por los dos —dijo acercándose a él acariciando su cabello. Draco miró al techo, sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras ella deslizaba una mano por su pecho—. En medio de tantas mujeres que ves a diario, sabes que soy la mejor de todas —Draco negó con la cabeza. Odiaba el egocentrismo y... viniendo de él, el egocentrista número uno en su adolescencia, era mucho qué decir—. Ante todas, soy afortunada de ser la esposa del médico más guapo de este lugar —la mano de Astoria se había posado en la entrepierna de él mientras ella comenzaba suavemente a besar su pecho, por sobre la camisa. Lentamente se puso de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a respirar y besar por sobre el pantalón la zona de mayor vulnerabilidad masculina.

—Astoria, no sigas —como fuera, él era hombre y sentir unos labios tocando su parte masculina, quiéralo o no, lo excitaba. Aunque fuera Astoria.

—Amor... soy tu mujer —intentó deslizar la cremallera del pantalón, momento que Draco le tomó la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Quieres sexo? —ella lo miró en forma lasciva pasando la lengua por sus labios dando una señal afirmativa—. Pues bien, ven —jaló de ella y la empujó en la cama. Astoria estaba deseosa, esperando por fin sentir a su marido. Draco aún no le soltaba la mano, la cual guio lentamente hasta la zona erógena de ella—. Con tu propia manito date placer, ya que conmigo, jamás.

Dicho esto Draco tomó su bolso y se acercó a la salida de la tienda, no sin antes girarse hacia Astoria.

—El sexo con uno mismo es el más el seguro. Que no te dé vergüenza masturbarte —añadió realizando un movimiento de cejas y sonriendo con burla. Luego de lo cual salió y, al girar casi choca de frente con el guardia que debía tener apostado en la tienda, cuando desde adentro se escuchó un grito:

—¡Te odio Draco Malfoy!

—Buenas noches —dijo al hombre, ignorando los gritos de Astoria que perfectamente se podrían escuchar en todo el campamento.

—Buenas noches, doctor —respondió el hombre.

Caminó sonriente hacia el improvisado pero muy equipado hospital, esa imagen de frustración e incredulidad de Astoria, jamás se le borraría. Se detuvo un instante a pensar. Ella había dicho que se divorciarían... era una buena noticia y sabía que dentro de un mes volvería a Londres, pero a qué, su Mía estaba casada con Weasley.

Miró al cielo y las estrellas centelleaban como burlándose de él. En Londres era pleno invierno, que invitaba a acostarse temprano. Una náusea se gestó en su estómago al imaginarla metida en la cama con ese, haciendo el amor y compartiendo su cuerpo con él. Sin querer se llevó la mano al dije que colgaba de su cuello y lo miró. Estaba intacto. Las figuras seguían entrelazadas. Ella lo amaba. Él la amaba. Como fuera no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados. Ya una vez, por no haber hecho lo correcto, ella terminó casada.

Estaba decidido. Apenas llegara a Londres su misión sería buscarla y arrancarla de las garras de ese estúpido. Mía, era de él. Y ella sabía quién era su dueño.

Mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos sintió que alguien le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

—Doctor Malfoy, tan cabizbajo que va, ¿le sucede algo? —era una de las enfermeras norteamericanas, Paige Adams, una mujer joven de cabello oscuro ondulado, bastante atractiva y de curvas era pronunciadas. Cuando habló miró hacia el sector de las tiendas como si hubiese visto algo.

—Sé lo que allí sucede, pierde cuidado —dijo Draco.

—¿Pero no le molesta?

—Está todo controlado. Ven, vayamos al turno.

—Hay dos personas gravemente heridas me informó el doctor Garrett

—Sí, también me lo dijo. Prepara los implementos por si tuviéramos que amputar.

* * *

Astoria se moría de rabia. Odiaba a Draco como a nadie en el mundo y que ni se imaginara que le iba a dar el divorcio así como así, antes debería traspasarle la mitad de sus bienes y para eso contaría con la ayuda de su padre.

Mientras ordenaba alguna ropa en una de las maletas alguien entró en la tienda. Era el mismo guardia con que Draco, hacía unos minutos, había chocado al salir. Su nombre era Hassan Hagman, un hombre sudanés, de piel oscura, fornido, de pectorales bien formados y hombros anchos. Era uno de los rebeldes de la guerra civil, opositor al gobierno de Omar Al-Bashir, dictador de ese momento en la República de Sudán.

—Las mujeres no deben usar pantalón, ni pintarrajearse la cara —dijo mirando a Astoria, quien vestía jeans ajustados y una blusa de seda casi transparente dejando entrever un sostén de encaje blanco.

—Ambas cosas son fáciles de arreglar, Hassan. El primero me lo quitas y el segundo me lo quito yo —Astoria se acercó al hombre y se colgó de su cuello. Hassan no dudó en besarla con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo y devorando sus labios.

—¿El doctorcito ya no vendrá? —preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

—Se acaba de ir a su turno, debiste cruzarte con él en el camino —dijo tomando la mano del hombre, conduciéndolo hasta la pequeña cama que tenía justo al lado de la de Draco.

El hombre no dudó y le arrancó de una sola vez la blusa que traía puesta, mientras hacía que se acostara. Luego él se quitó la ropa, en tanto ella terminaba de desnudarse. Él le había dicho que la mujer debía esperarlo siempre sin ropa en la cama, porque en su creencia, él jamás desvestía a la mujer, pues ésta debía estar siempre dispuesta a los deseos de su hombre.

Luego de desvestirse, sin mayor preámbulo la poseyó. Astoria gritaba de dolor y placer. Era un hombre de gran tamaño y por ende todo en él tenía otras dimensiones, lo cual la satisfacía más allá de lo que hubiese imaginado nunca. Jamás se había sentido plena en la cama con alguien como con ese africano que la hacía hasta gatear en el lecho.

El hombre no tenía idea de que con la mujer que se acostaba desde hacía unas semanas era bruja y ella no se lo pensaba decir. Jamás imaginó que un hombre de esas características pudiera generar en ella tantas emociones juntas. Se sentía deseada, respetada, cuidada y lo mejor de todo era que Hassan regresaría con ella, él ya le había informado que dentro de un mes se iría con la delegación de médicos a Londres, pues había conseguido asilo político, por eso ella había sido tan insistente con Draco en regresar y lo mejor de todo, le había dado resultado.

Cuando volviera a Londres, se divorciaría de Draco (no sin antes dar la pelea por una buena tajada de la fortuna Malfoy) y se iría con Hassan. No le importaba la magia, su padre o «el qué dirán», ella viviría con él pues se había enamorado de aquel hombre que la trataba como a ella le gustaba, a veces era un poco rudo y sus valores orientales en algunas ocasiones se contraponían con sus creencias, pero aun así estaba segura de que por fin se había enamorado. Atrás dejaría a Draco y que hiciera lo que quisiera con la sangre sucia de Granger. Total, ese no era su problema.

—Debes irte. Draco regresará pronto... ya son casi las dos de la mañana, nunca un turno es tan largo.

—¿El doctorcito blanco duerme en esa cama? ¿Seguro que es tu hombre? Parece que nunca te toca porque cada vez que me meto dentro de ti siento que fuera la primera vez que tienes a un hombre.

—Hassan, soy mujer de estatura media, debes darte cuenta que no estoy acostumbrada a estar con hombres como tú y lo que haga con Draco no es asunto tuyo.

—Eres una perrita, ¿lo sabías? Si fueras de mi pueblo te habrían apedreado.

—Da gracias que no lo soy porque si lo fuera, esta boca jamás te habría tocado.

—Creo que el hecho que seas así es lo que me vuelve loco —los gruesos labios de Hassan devoraron una vez más los pequeños labios de Astoria. Ella, con solo sentir el sabor de él, se encendía totalmente y lo único que quería era corresponder.

A esa misma hora Draco salía de su turno y era alcanzado por Paige Adams que traía su bolso y se acomodaba la chaqueta. Draco la ayudó a ponérsela.

—¿Ya te vas a descansar?

—Es lo lógico, ¿no?

—No esas pesado conmigo. Te lo pregunto porque nos vamos a tomar unos tragos en la Tienda-Bar de Moss.

—¿Tienda-bar?

—¡Ajá! Los soldados norteamericanos que no tienen turno, han improvisado un bar y es gratis porque el vino ha sido donado por algunos lugareños. Claro que si quieres whisky... eso te puede costar unos dólares. Además están dando la bienvenida a un grupo de paramédicos que comienzan a trabajar pasado mañana con nosotros.

—¿Llegaron hoy? Tenía entendido que llegaban...

—Sí, eso nos lo dijeron cuando la frontera estaba cerrada, pero ahora pudieron pasar. Anda, ¿te animas?

—Claro —miró su reloj y luego dio un vistazo a la tienda que compartía con Astoria y se veía iluminada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y salió detrás de la enfermera.

Ingresaron a la tienda-bar en donde se escuchaba música tipo rock, pero a bajo volumen. Algunos reían mientras otros jugaban póker y algunos estaban apostados en una mesa de pool que estaba en el centro. Si no hubiese sabido que todos eran muggles, Draco habría jurado que era una tienda con algún hechizo extensible porque era inmensa.

Se sentó en la barra y de inmediato el barman le ofreció un trago.

—Un whisky para el doctor por salvar tantas vidas —dijo el hombre, que realmente era un soldado.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a usted —se giró hacia Paige, quien le sonreía alegremente.

—Estas feliz, Paige.

—Sí, es que dentro de los paramédicos que hoy llegaron venía mi novio.

—Oh, qué bien. ¡Felicidades!

—Vea, ahí viene —apuntó hacia un grupo de hombres en donde uno sobresalía y se acercaba a ellos.

¡Qué Merlín le mandara un rayo y lo partiera en dos! ¡Conocía a ese «paramédico»! Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que...

—¡Draco Malfoy!

—Theodore Nott, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—¡La misma pregunta te la hago yo, hijo de p...!

—¡Se conocen! —exclamó Paige alegremente al ver a esos dos abrazados como verdaderos hermanos que se reencuentran.

—¡Pues claro! Nos conocimos en Hogw...

—Shhh... —dijo Draco para evitar que siguiera hablando de que sus tiempos de magos.

—Tranquilo doctor, yo también soy bruja —dijo la enfermera a Draco con voz baja. Draco no lo podía creer. Paige Adams, ¿una bruja? ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

—Pe... pero cómo.

—Ven amigo, tengo mucho que contarte —dijo Theo.

Los tres se dirigieron a una mesa para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Allí Draco se enteró de que Nott había estado escondido en Atlanta, en donde conoció a Paige, quien, por ser enfermera le había enseñado bastante. Por lo que cuando fue apresado por los aurores estadounidenses, en el mes de diciembre y trasladado a Londres para su juicio. Luego del cual, el juez a cargo le dio el «castigo» de realizar trabajo comunitario con los muggles, el cual no le había resultado difícil, puesto que tenía consigo a su novia, Paige, quien había salido antes a Sudán pero con el compromiso de que se reunirían pronto.

—Vengo en seguida —dijo Paige, entendiendo que Theo y Draco debían hablar algunas cosas privadas, mientras ella iba a ver a dos colegas que estaban cerca.

—Así que médico... médico de verdad, ¿no? Es decir, muggle... científico y todo... No sanador... ¿no es así?

—Así es amigo, médico de universidad muggle. Ya desde Hogwarts estaba estudiando así que hace poco, en diciembre, me titulé. No hubo tiempo para festejos, me vine de inmediato a la misión —explicó Draco, mientras agarraba un puñado de maníes y se los llevaba a la boca—. Y Paige... así que bruja.

—Correcto, del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Ilvermorny.

—¡Vaya! Eso es... fantástico.

—Oye y, ¿te casaste con Astoria Greengrass? ¿Está contigo aquí?

—Sí.

—¡Uf! ¿Y qué hizo para que la trajeras hasta este lugar?

—Casarse conmigo.

—¡No te cansas! Y dime, ¿qué te pasó con Granger? —Draco no sabía que Nott tuviera idea de que había ocurrido algo entre él y Hermione.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No te hagas conmigo. Todos sabemos que fuiste tú quien ayudó a Granger a huir de tu casa cuando tu padre la tomó prisionera, no creo que haya sido Bellatrix quien la rescatara. Fuiste tú. La ayudaste así como también lo hiciste con O'dowell, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. Yo ayudé a ambas.

—¿Y? Entonces te enamoraste de Granger, ¿no?

—Bueno...

—¿¡Y por qué mierda te casaste con Astoria!? —preguntó sonriente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Una larga historia, amigo. Pero bueno, Granger también se casó con otro, ¿no?

—¿Hermione casada? —preguntó Theo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, con Weasley. Supe que en octubre fue el matrimonio —Nott sonrió y acercó su silla a la mesa, mirando sorprendido a Draco.

—¿Desde cuándo que no lees El Profeta?

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese mugroso diario?

—Pues que le ha dado cobertura máxima al caso de Granger-Weasley.

—¿Caso? ¿De qué puto caso me hablas? —Nott dejó el vaso en la mesa y miró fijamente a su amigo.

—Draco... Granger jamás se casó con Weasley.

—¿Qué?

—Ella lo plantó en el matrimonio y él, bueno, la plantó a ella.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Su amigo lo estaba engañando, ¡él había visto el diario que Astoria le entregó el día después de la boda! Recordaba nunca haber leído la noticia completa, solo un titular y desde ahí nunca más había tomado el diario mágico.

—¿Me dices que ambos se plantaron?

—Así es. No se casaron. Mira, no tengo muy claro los sucesos, pero por lo que he leído ese día del matrimonio, Weasley no se presentó y en su lugar envió un patronus o un vociferador en donde decía que sabía que Hermione tenía un amante mortífago... tú —hizo un guiño con una ceja y lo apuntó con su dedo índice—, pero no dijo tu nombre.

—¡Merlín! Y yo, creyéndola casada con la comadreja... la dejé.

—¿La dejaste? ¡Uf! Amigo, ella la ha pasado muy mal. Por lo que sé, una noche llegó el pobretón Weasley su casa a cobrarse venganza... según el relato de Granger, él la habría golpeado e intentado violarla.

—¿Violarla y golpearla? —se puso de pie, debía irse de inmediato. Hermione lo necesitaba.

—Siéntate. Aún falta algo más —Draco obedeció—. Ella hizo la denuncia luego de salir del hospital muggle.

—¿Estuvo hospitalizada? ¡Entonces fue muy grave!

—Mucho. Ella lo demandó, pero perdió todo. La jueza que tenía el caso, dio el favor a Weasley. Dicen que se vio obligada a devolver el dinero que el ministerio le había entregado por ser heroína. Algunos comentan que Potter le prestó dinero porque había utilizado mucho de ese premio en ayudar a sus padres.

Draco estaba con la cabeza tomada con sus dos manos y sus codos apoyados en la mesa. Si pudiera llorar, gritar o maldecir, sin ser tachado de demente, lo haría. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Había dejado sola a Hermione a expensas de ese desgraciado que había intentado violarla y que la había atacado. Y él odiándola... odiándola y amándola... su Mía sufría y él no estaba con ella.

—El Quisquilloso... El periódico estrambótico del padre de Lunática, ¿lo recuerdas? —Draco asintió—, pues la apoya. Dice que Weasley la amenazó de muerte pero Rita Skeeter se ha encargado de tachar a Granger como la peor de las mujeres. Incluso dicen que en una oportunidad la corrieron de una tienda mágica. Desde ahí que nadie más la ha vuelto a ver, algunos creen que está en el Londres muggle, otros que está con su amigo Harry Potter porque a ninguno de los dos se les ha visto.

—Espero que esté con Potter. Si Weasley la tiene amenazada es mejor que esté resguardada. ¡¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?! No me di cuenta. ¡Debí haberla raptado el día su boda! ¡Estúpido mil veces estúpido! —se tomó el vaso de whisky de una sola vez y se puso de pie nuevamente.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A pedir cuentas a una señora. Nott, fue un gusto verte. Pero creo que no trabajaremos juntos. Tomaré de inmediato mis cosas y me iré a El Cairo. Utilizaré magia, debo regresar cuanto antes a Londres.

—Yo estaré un mes por estos lados... solo un mes y luego volveré a Londres junto a Paige. Te buscaré, quizá me puedas ayudar para encontrar trabajo en un hospital muggle.

—Tenlo por seguro, amigo. Te debo una... —dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Theo, mientras se apresuraba a salir rumbo a la tienda.


	22. Adagio

Mientras Draco se acercaba con paso firme hacia su tienda en el campamento, momento en el que advirtió bastante movimiento de marines que corrían delante de él con sus armas en mano. Incluso pudo ver que algunos jeeps con balizas en movimiento y grandes focos prendidos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que se hallaban frente a su tienda, algo había ocurrido allí. Intentó avanzar pero alguien lo frenó, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—Lo siento, doctor Malfoy, pero no puede entrar —era un joven militar que impidió que prosiguiera su camino. Intentó mirar por sobre el hombro del muchacho, pero era imposible.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Le sucedió algo a mi mujer?

—No le puedo decir, señor. No estoy autorizado.

—No es necesario. Ya entendí —Draco había visto en la mente del hombre lo suficiente. Astoria había sido tomada como rehén. Una mujer, alguna hermana o familiar de Hassan, había ingresado a la carpa y la había sorprendido, sujetándola por el cuello y amenazando con matarla delante de todos.

—Déjelo pasar —era la persona de mayor rango que lo autorizaba a para que pudiera avanzar. El joven militar le dio paso—. Doctor Malfoy, lamento que deba pasar por esto, pero al parecer a su mujer la encuentran sospechosa de adulterio y según las leyes del Islam ella debe pagar con su vida.

—Pero ella es occidental, esas leyes no tienen por qué afectarla —mucho daño le había causado esa mujer pero no estaba dispuesto a verla morir apedreada o algo parecido.

—Nosotros pensamos lo mismo, lo malo es que, según parece y siento decirlo doctor Malfoy, ella tendría una especie de affaire con el tal Hassan —Draco asintió.

Se acercó junto al teniente hacia la tienda y pudo ver que en la entrada se encontraba una mujer sosteniendo a Astoria con un cuchillo en su cuello y gritando en un idioma que solo algunos entendían.

—Hassan, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Draco al hombre que estaba cerca de la mujer intentando evitar que consiguiera su cometido.

—Doctor, mi hermana dice que su esposa no es digna de usted y que debe morir porque... —el hombre bajó la mirada.

—Dile a tu hermana que todo ha sido un mal entendido y que yo sabía lo que ocurría entre tú y mi mujer.

Astoria miró sorprendida a Draco y negó con la cabeza, estaba desesperada y, realmente, no le importaba que un grupo de muggles la vieran hacer magia. Debía huir... desaparecer pero nunca aprendió la técnica no sabía ni cómo era eso de «las tres D»... destino, decisión ¿y...? ¡Debió haber puesto mayor atención al profesor Twycrooss! Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para lamentarse y, por otro lado, ¿qué era eso que Draco acababa de decir? ¿Sabía, entonces, que ella tenía una aventura con Hassan? ¿Era una broma? o ¿Draco lo estaba haciendo para evitar que la mujer la agrediera? Rogaba para que fuera lo último. Si él se enteraba de que había sido infiel, sería su perdición.

Hassan explicó a su hermana lo que el médico acababa de decir pero la mujer estaba cegada. Seguía gritando y llorando, a su vez comenzaba una oración, a ratos recitada, a ratos cantada, un llanto lastimoso que daba pavor.

—No por favor, se lo suplico —Astoria lloraba y pedía por su vida, estaba allí expuesta a todos. Miraba cómo algunas luces con puntos rojos estaban pegadas en el cuerpo de su agresora. Luego entendió. Eran láseres que se dirigían a la mujer, los marines estaban dispuestos a liquidarla en cualquier momento.

Aquella mujer seguía rezando una extraña letanía, mientras Hassan intentaba calmarla, pero ella no iba a escuchar, su credo era mayor que cualquier palabra o solicitud. Guardó silencio. Todos pensaron que había terminado y que se rendiría, pero en un movimiento rápido y certero clavo y rasgó el vientre de su víctima de canto a canto.

Solo se escuchó el grito breve y profundo de Astoria, antes de caer al piso herida gravemente, en tanto las balas no se esperaron en acometer contra la mujer, la cual cayó abatida en un charco de sangre al lado de Astoria que aún tenía un pulso débil. Incluso Draco pensó que se le saldrían los intestinos puesto que el corte era profundo y de carácter en extremo grave. Le tocó el vientre y de inmediato supo que había que atenderla, si no moriría en pocos minutos.

* * *

Hacía ya tres horas que Astoria estaba siendo intervenida por el equipo médico del doctor Garrett, quien no había autorizado participar a Draco, debido al nexo sentimental que éste tenía con la paciente. Draco sabía que ese vínculo no existía, sin embargo había apoyado la decisión de Garrett, por cuanto le otorgaba todos los créditos, debido a su experiencia en el quirófano y en el aula.

Mientras daba vueltas al exterior de la tienda, acompañado por Theo, ya que Paige estaba como arsenalera quirúrgica en el equipo de Rafe, pensaba en que todo era culpa de él. Él sabía que Astoria se había enredado con Hassan y que ese hombre solo la estaba usando pues tenía esposa e hijos. En ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente que las creencias religiosas fueran tan extremistas y que pudieran incluso llegar a la muerte con tal de salvar el honor. Draco solo quería que Astoria sintiera en carne propia lo que enamorarse de alguien y no poder estar junto a esa persona. Porque eso fue lo que ella causó en la vida de él, había hecho lo imposible por separarlo de Hermione y jamás se lo perdonaría. Aun así, jamás imaginó que todo terminaría tan mal para ella.

—Te he dicho Draco, no fue tu culpa. Si bien sabías que Astoria se pegaba sus polvos con el tipo ese, no podías adivinar que una «pura y casta» de sus hermanas se querría cobrar por ti, quizá tú le gustabas a la mujer. Amigo tómalo por el lado amable, no fue tu responsabilidad que esa mujer reaccionara de esa manera y quisiera asesinar a Astoria.

—No se trata de eso, Theo. Debí ser más cauteloso, el tema del honor entre esta gente es algo muy serio y arraigado en sus creencias. Yo solo esperaba que Astoria sintiera el dolor de la separación de su ser amado, así como lo sentí yo, pero jamás reparé en que podría suceder esta tragedia.

—Nadie se lo podría imaginar, lo que me pregunto es cómo esa mujer burló la seguridad y llegó hasta tu tienda.

—Por lo que me enteré, creo que había dicho que iba a la tienda de la FAO por unos alimentos o algo parecido, no era tonta tampoco.

—Me imagino que con la muerte de la mujer, mañana todos tendremos que partir.

—Será lo más lógico o al menos Astoria y yo, al fin y al cabo a la mujer que intentó matarla, su clan la elevará al nivel de mártir y a Hassan no le dirán nada, los hombres son casi intocables.

—Bueno, cada quien con sus creencias... ¿recuerdas?, muchos de nosotros seguían a un loco que quería ser amo del mundo mágico y no era más que un mestizo estúpido.

—Así es, nada más que eso, un vulgar asesino.

En ese momento Rafe, el médico de cabecera y jefe del contingente de los profesionales allí anclados, salió del hospital de campaña quitándose se quitaba el gorro de tela. Theo optó por dejarlos solos, así que se alejó en busca de Paige.

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó Draco de inmediato.

—Está fuera de riesgo vital pero aún grave. Pero, hijo... tuvimos que hacer una histerectomía. Yo, lo lamento, la mujer fue muy certera en atacar el útero de tu esposa, lo destruyó por completo.

—Entiendo. Creo que esto, sumado a la pérdida del bebé de hace unos meses... solo espero que lo pueda soportar —dijo Draco con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el cielo. Todo lo que tenía que decirle a Astoria, tendría que esperar. Pero no así sus actos. Como fuera, él la iba a dejar.

—¿Dijiste pérdida de un bebé? —preguntó Rafe sorprendido.

—Sí, hace unos meses. Sufrió un accidente casero al caerse por la escalera y perdió a nuestro hijo, tenía poco más de tres meses de embarazo —el doctor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estuviste presente en el legrado que se le debió practicar?

—No, bueno en realidad no vi nada, en ese tiempo aún estaba en la facultad.

—Mmm entiendo y dime, ¿conoces al obstetra que la atendió?

—Sí, es un médico amigo de la familia, ¿qué ocurre, Rafe?

—Te aconsejo que hables con él, creo que te debe explicar un par de cosas.

Draco se quedó inmóvil y pensativo, ¿otra trampa más de Astoria? No había necesidad de ir a en busca del medicucho que la atendió en Dinamarca era solo ver los ojos de Garrett para entender que Astoria jamás había estado embarazada. ¿Otra intriga más de la «señora Malfoy»? ¿Qué le faltaba por descubrir? ¿Qué engendro de mujer era con la que se había casado?

—Además —continuó hablando Rafe—. Creo debes tener una seria conversación con tu mujer, lo de Hassan... bueno... tú entiendes, ¿no? Este... dime, ¿estás enamorado?

—Completamente, Rafe.

—Bueno, lo siento, debes tener cuidado. Es posible que tu esposa sufra algún tipo de patología psiquiátrica.

—Pero no de ella —aclaró Draco—. Cada día que pasa compruebo que el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida, fue haberme casado con ella.

—No deberían casarse tan jóvenes, mírame a mí, ya llego a los cincuenta y sigo soltero. Me divierto y no me complico —Draco sonrió.

—Quisiera regresar a Londres con ella cuanto antes.

—Lo supuse. Le pediré al comandante Carter que disponga de un helicóptero y te trasladen al buque que está en Egipto y de ahí a Londres.

—Gracias.

—Iremos juntos. Yo también regreso, me han pedido que... bueno te lo cuento de inmediato... nuestra fundación se ha ganado el Premio Nobel de la Paz y debo estar presente en la ceremonia que será dentro de unos días en Oslo.

—Esa es una muy buena noticia.

—Así es, eso nos incentiva seguir trabajando aún más por los más necesitados.

Tres horas más tarde Astoria despertó. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y recordaba: el ataque, la mujer, Hassan... No pudo evitar dar un gemido de dolor... pestañeó para aclarar su vista y ahora todo lo que había ocurrido.

Una enfermera se acercó a ella, revisó los signos vitales y le sonrió suavemente.

—Señora Malfoy, bienvenida.

Astoria intentó devolver la sonrisa pero en vez de eso se le formó una mueca de dolor. Estaba consciente y bastante desorientada. Sentía que los oídos le zumbaban y un dolor agudo se gestaba en su vientre.

—Has... ¿Hassan?

—Él no está aquí, Astoria. Estoy yo. Tu amado esposo —Draco revisó nuevamente la vía intravenosa mientras la enfermera colocaba un calmante en el suero. Astoria abrió completamente los ojos y se encontró con Draco a su lado. Luego la enfermera salió de la tienda.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué me pasó? Esa mujer... —su voz sonaba ahogada y lastimera.

—Sí, una mujer te intentó matar en nombre del honor de su familia y al parecer también del mío —ella guardó silencio y giró la cabeza. Draco vio que lloraba pero no se iba a conmover. Astoria le debía mucho.

—Draco, yo lo siento tanto.

—Te enamoraste de Hassan y te metiste con él estando casada conmigo. La hiciste bien, me dejaste en vergüenza delante de todos. Ahora soy «el cornudo del año», pero no me molesta como sería natural, total yo tampoco lo he sido contigo... —ella asintió mientras sus lágrimas le inundaban el rostro. Draco acercó una silla y se sentó en ella—. Astoria, mírame, porque esta será nuestra última conversación. Yo sabía lo que hacías a mi espalda con ese hombre, lo supe desde el principio, como también sabía que era casado y que solo jugaba contigo.

—Hassan, ¿casado?

—Así es. Es triste enamorarse y no poder estar con el ser amado, ¿no? ¡Así me he sentido yo todos estos meses! ¡Por tu culpa no estoy con Hermione! ¡Tú hiciste que nos separáramos!

—Draco, yo no podía dejar que estuvieras con ella.

—Sé lo que hiciste, sé que me has mentido todo este tiempo. Hermione no está casada y tú nunca estuviste embarazada —ella lo miró sin entender, ¿cómo se había enterado?—. Debes ser cuidadosa si quieres armar una mentira tan grande, no solo yo leo El Profeta y no solo un médico te va a atender en tu vida. Me mentiste al mostrarme un periódico falso y me mentiste junto a tu padre sobre ese bebé que nunca existió.

—Draco, fue mi padre... él...

—Lo sé. Sé que tu padre estuvo metido en todo siempre, pero tú sabes lo que es bueno y lo que no se debe hacer, así que eres tan culpable como él.

—Por favor, perdóname.

—Tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pueda analizar la posibilidad de perdonarte. Por lo pronto, apenas lleguemos a Londres, nos divorciaremos y sin chantajes ni nada por el estilo. Firmarás la demanda y listo. Si no, yo mismo te acusaré de adulterio y me importará un pepino lo que la gente diga, ¿entendido? —ella aceptó en silencio, mientras su hipado llanto no la dejaba hablar.

Draco se echó hacia atrás en la silla y de inmediato se colocó de pie. Se iría a arreglar sus cosas para partir en la noche hacia el buque que los llevaría de regreso a Inglaterra.

—Antes que te vayas dime, ¿cómo estoy? ¿Qué me han hecho? —Draco inspiró profundo, debía decirle la verdad, era médico y esa era su tarea: jamás mentir en casos como estos.

—La agresión que sufriste fue grave. Si no hubiésemos actuado así de rápido, estarías muerta —ella entendió. Desde un comienzo sabía que lo suyo era grave—. Y el corte fue tan profundo y certero, que el cuchillo utilizado destrozó tu útero, hubo que hacer una histerectomía.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Se extirpó el útero, Astoria. No podrás ser nunca madre, lo siento.

—¡No, no, no! Yo... Hassan... ¡No!

—El ataque que recibiste fue por el honor de la familia de Hassan, así que mañana nos iremos porque es posible que intenten agredirte nuevamente.

Astoria miró el techo de la tienda dando un grito agudo y su llanto no lo pudo contener, debía entender que todo lo vivido era únicamente producto de su actuar. Draco se había enterado de la verdad y volvería con Granger. Ella estaría destinada a la soledad.

* * *

Aquella mañana, durante la pausa entre clase y clase, Harry se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la academia de aurores. Leía un pergamino cuando sintió un aroma familiar que estaba junto a él. Era Ginny Weasley había llegado a su lado, vestida con ropas muggles: jeans ajustados y un chaleco de lana en color blanco. Su cabello rojo resaltaba más que nunca al llevarlo suelto. Sus ojos azules se veían llenos de paz y de alegría al mirarlo.

—¡Ginny! —Harry se puso de pie y la abrazó de inmediato. Era tan agradable volver a verla y sentir nuevamente ese aroma a violetas.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? Necesitaba verte, perdona si vine hasta aquí.

—No hay problema. Vayamos al café de la academia, allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

Harry tomó el bolso con sus pergaminos y guio a Ginny hacia un pequeño cafetín que tenían para los estudiantes. Buscó una mesa y se sentó junto a ella.

—Harry, vine saber de saber de Hermione, ¿cómo está? —preguntó una vez que a ambos les habían servido café y pastelillos.

—Ahora está mejor, lo peor ha pasado...

—Es cierto todo lo que ella dice de Ron, ¿no? —Harry asintió—. Yo siempre lo he sabido, nunca he dudado de la versión de Hermione, y temo que Ron haga algo horrible.

—¿Más de lo que ya ha hecho? Ron golpeó e intentó abusar de Hermione, ¿hay algo más horrible que eso?

—Sí, el asesinato. Estoy segura que la quiere matar, lo he escuchado hablar con unos tipos sospechosos. Todavía utilizo las orejas extensibles de Fred y George... y les ha dicho que ella no puede ser feliz y que está dispuesto a todo para que ella pague.

—¿Pagarle? ¡Si le quitó todo!

—Lo sé. Harry, dime, ¿de quién está enamorada Hermione? Sé que no es de ti y tampoco de Ron, ¿quién es? ¿Quién es esa persona que tanto odia Ronald y que está dispuesto a matar con tal que ella no sea feliz?

—Te lo diré, porque sé que Hermione tarde o temprano te lo diría y porque con eso entenderás muchas cosas por las que ella ha pasado.

—Dime, necesito saberlo. Quiero estar nuevamente con mi amiga.

—Es Draco... Draco Malfoy —Ginny no hizo ningún gesto, solo se tomó un sorbo más de café.

—Creo que siempre lo he sabido... como un presentimiento de amiga... pero es una lástima, él se casó, ¿no?

—¿Tienes tiempo? Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Sí, tengo tiempo. Mañana regreso a Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione estaba con la vista fija en el computador buscando información acerca de Médicos sin Fronteras. Hacía un par de días había logrado comunicarse con alguien de la sede norteamericana en Chicago, quienes le informaron que un contingente se encontraba en Sudán, así que solo esperaba poder contactarse a través del ejército estadounidense o ver la forma de conseguir algún teléfono satelital.

—Señorita Mía, no se desespere. Yo estoy trabajando en ello, en un momento la comunicaré a Sudán. Ya me han dicho desde la Embajada de Inglaterra en El Cairo que tienen la forma de contactarnos con un tal teniente Carter.

—Sí, bien. Gracias, Anne. Esperaré... y dime, ¿Megara logró entrevistar a la señora Jones?, temo que ella deserte del programa de intervención y regrese con su marido —dijo refiriéndose a un caso que estaba siendo atendido por su casa de acogida.

—Ella fue maltratada por esa bestia, ¿por qué regresaría con él?

—En algunos casos, las mujeres son maltratadas a tal extremo que creen que los golpes y los insultos son formas de expresión de amor. Otras incluso se culpabilizan y creen que son merecedoras de esos castigos. Creo que Mary Jones regresará con su marido... y lo peor, que se llevará a su pequeño hijo con ella.

—Iré a ver a la señorita Megara a su oficina, le diré que venga a reportar lo que sabe.

—Bien.

—Con su permiso.

Hermione volvió a meterse en el computador en busca de pistas. Si no resultaba la conversación con la armada norteamericana apostada en Sudán, estaba dispuesta a subirse en una escoba y ponerse a volar por todo el Mediterráneo.

Anne se dirigió a la oficina de Megara que estaba al lado de la recepción pero la joven allí no se encontraba. De seguro debía estar con alguna de las mujeres usuarias en la residencia. Al girar, para dirigirse a su escritorio, se encontró con que había una persona esperando.

—Buenas tardes, busco a Hermione Granger —dijo el hombre.

Anne quedó sorprendida al ver a esa persona delante de ella pues se trataba de un hombre joven y atractivo, cuya presencia podría poner nerviosa a cualquier mujer.

—Eh... no, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre.

—Entonces, Mía Clearwater.

—Ese es el nombre de fantasía de la fundación, no existe Mía Clearwater.

—Entiendo. ¿Mía Granger? —Anne sonrió—. ¿Está ella?

—Sí, le avisaré de inmediato.

—No, dígame cuál es su oficina.

—¿Se conocen?

—Desde los once años. Créame, será una sorpresa para ella, verme.

—Es la oficina de la puerta de color dorado y escarlata.

—Gryffindor —susurró.

—¿Sí?

—No se preocupe. Gracias.

Hermione continuaba enfrascada en su ordenador que, si bien sintió que la puerta se abrió, se dio unos segundos para terminar la idea del informe que se encontraba redactando para la supervisora, la representante del gobierno encargada de velar del buen funcionamiento de la residencia y que los fondos entregados por concepto de subvención se utilizaran de la forma convenida y de acuerdo a las bases técnicas licitadas.

—Dame un segundo Megara, ya conversamos.

—Es un bonito nombre, pero muy femenino para mí.

Hermione sintió que definitivamente estaba sufriendo un accidente cardiovascular. Sus dedos se tensaron frente al teclado, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaron frente a la pantalla. Y, en definitiva, su garganta necesitaba urgentemente ser hidratada. La cara le ardía y todo era por esa voz... la voz de...

Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba él, su Draco... frente a ella, vestido pulcramente con la ropa que lo caracterizaba: traje oscuro, camisa de cuello alto y con un peinado perfectamente varonil.

—Draco...

Él sonrió nervioso. Esperaba que Hermione se abalanzara sobre él y llenara su cara de bofetadas por no aparecerse el día en que ella dejó plantado a Ron. Pero Hermione lo miraba sonriente, se puso de pie con sumo cuidado, apoyándose en la mesa y dio unos pasos hasta él. Tomó su cara con ambas manos y no le dijo nada, solo lo besó.

Draco correspondió cruzando los brazos por la espalda de ella y profundizando en el beso mientras sus manos recorrían esa espalda de arriba abajo, ¡al fin la tenía entre sus brazos!

—Mía, te he extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ti —nuevamente otro beso. No querían separarse ni un segundo...

—Señorita Mía, su llamada a Sudán... —Anne se quedó inmóvil al ver a su jefa besándose con ese desconocido pero, ¿y el joven Harry? ella habría jurado que entre Mía y el joven Potter existía algo más que una simple amistad, pero al parecer era solo su imaginación.

—La persona que buscaba en Sudán está aquí, Anne —indicó Hermione a su secretaria pero solo miraba a Draco. La muchacha retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta. Debía dejar a su jefa a solas con el recién llegado.

—¿Me estabas buscando, Mía?

—Desde hace días. Me enteré de que posiblemente estuvieras en la capital de Sudán.

—Ya estoy aquí, amor y para siempre. Ya no nos vamos a separar jamás.

Hermione abrazó a Draco y no pudo contenerse y lloró... lloró de alegría y de pena; de felicidad y de angustia. ¿Cómo le explicaría todo lo que había sufrido en su ausencia? ¿Cómo le diría que Ron la había atacado y que perdió a su hijito? Ese que tanto Draco había deseado.

—Me parece un sueño que estés de regreso.

—Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy contigo y esta vez nadie... nadie nos va a separar. Desde hoy viviremos juntos, no te dejaré sola ni un segundo. Eres Mía, tú lo sabes... solo mía.

—Draco, si supieras lo que he pasado...

—Creo saber algo pero déjame mirarte, estás bellísima —dijo separándola un poco de sí y admirando la belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Sí, claro, más flaca.

—Un poco, pero ya te lo he dicho, muy sensual. Ven, no me sueltes —Draco la volvió a rodear con sus brazos y a besar. No se iba a cansar nunca de tocar la mujer que amaba. Se sentó en el sofá y le tomo la mano para que ella se posara sobre sus piernas. Ahí reparó que el dije lo llevaba en la muñeca.

—¿Por qué lo llevas en la mano y no en el cuello?

—Porque en la mano, puedo hacer esto —besó el dije—. Si lo llevara en el cuello no podría o me costaría más y, a veces, me quedaba debajo de la ropa, en cambio en la mano es más fácil.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó acariciando su cabello.

—Ahora sí. Volviste y estás conmigo. Dime, ¿cómo diste con este lugar?

—Fui a tu casa y tu madre me dijo dónde encontrarte.

—Mi madre... ella sabe todo lo nuestro.

—Lo imaginé. Hermione, perdóname si no llegué a nuestro encuentro. Alguien me mostró un ejemplar falso de El Profeta y yo, el muy imbécil, lo creí.

—Astoria, ¿no? —Draco señaló afirmativamente.

—¿Sabes? Aquí trabaja conmigo Daphne Greengrass y me ha contado un par de cosas que tú debes saber.

—¿Daphne? Estaba internada según recuerdo.

—El padre de ella la recluyó en San Mungo, en contra de su voluntad, para impedir que te contara la verdad.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué verdad?

Hermione se puso de pie y revisó que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Draco la miró un tanto preocupado, puesto que había algo en su forma de caminar que le llamaba la atención.

—Draco, mírame —ella se sentó en el sofá al lado de él, tomándole las manos—. Yo puedo entender que después de todo el tiempo que viviste con Astoria en algún momento pudiste... no sé... dormir con ella —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Por lo que más quieras dime la verdad, amor, ¿en alguna oportunidad...? Espera, déjame hablar... —dijo pues él intentaba interrumpir—. ¿En alguna oportunidad estuviste con ella? Es decir, ¿tuviste sexo con Astoria?

—No, Hermione, nunca. Solo la vez de la famosa amorten... —pero no terminó de hablar ya que Hermione le plantó un beso fuerte, se puso en cuclillas frente a él y su rostro estaba iluminado por una indescriptible sonrisa.

—Draco, amor... Tu matrimonio, Draco. ¡Tu matrimonio no es válido! ¡No está consumado!

—¿Qué?, pero... ¿cómo?

—Astoria te mintió. Esa noche, luego de darte al amortencia, ¡te dormiste! ¡Nunca ocurrió nada entre ustedes, ni siquiera la tocaste!

—¿En serio? Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Ella se lo confesó a Daphne, es más ella nunca...

—Nunca estuvo embarazada, lo sé, me enteré de eso hace solo un par de días.

—Si pides el divorcio hoy mismo, mañana lo tienes. En el mundo mágico así es de rápido, lo sabes.

—Y mañana mismo tú y yo nos casamos.

—Draco, me haces tan feliz.

—Y tú a mí. Ven, vamos a comer algo. Vengo llegando hace poco y estoy hambriento —se puso de pie y ella le tendió la mano para que la ayudara a pararse—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó mientras ella erguía, ayudándola con su mano para poder asirla.

—Me duele un poco la espalda.

—¿Por cansancio? ¿Has trabajado mucho? —ella guardó silencio y se dirigió a la computadora para apagarla—. Dime Hermione, ¿fue Weasley? ¿A ese extremo llegó ese desgraciado el día que te atacó? —ella se giró y lo miró sin saber qué responder.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? ¡Ah, no me digas! El Profeta...

—Pues no, fue otro profeta... —Hermione lo miró sin comprender—. No sabía nada de lo que te había ocurrido. Cuando vi tu foto (falsa por cierto) casándote con ese animal, no quise volver a saber ninguna noticia del mundo mágico. Fue Theodore Nott quien me contó todo lo ocurrido y también... hace solo unos días.

—¿Nott? Supe que ganó el juicio en su contra.

—Sí, pero con horas de trabajo comunitario y justo se fue a trabajar a la misión en donde yo estaba. Él me dijo que Weasley se quiso cobrar venganza...

—¿Venganza? En realidad no sé qué quería. Se portó como una bestia, un total desconocido —Hermione ordenó un par de carpetas y tomó su bolso.

—No nos iremos hasta que me digas todo, Mía.

—No quiero que hagas una locura. Prométemelo, Draco. Yo lo demandé y perdí el juicio. No quiero volver atrás.

—Como quieras, pero necesito que me digas todo.

Hermione suspiró, dejó el bolso detrás de la silla y nuevamente se acomodó en el sofá e invitó a Draco a sentarse a su lado. Él la besó suavemente en los labios y le tomó las manos.

—Lo que sea que me tengas que decir, dilo amor. Yo debo saberlo.

A Hermione se le apretaba el corazón, no sabía cómo él reaccionaría al saber que pudo ser padre y que había perdido a su bebé.


	23. Tocando el Cielo

Hermione tomó fuerzas para explicar a Draco lo ocurrido. Llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y se dirigió a la ventana: _Lo que sea que me tengas que decir, dilo amor. Yo debo saberlo_. Eso acababa de decir él y sabía que estaba expectante a la espera de su respuesta y como fuera, ella debía contarle todo.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no ibas a aparecer en el departamento de Andrómeda —dijo dándole la espalda mientras miraba hacia la calle. Draco estaba de pie detrás de ella. No la iba a presionar, que se tomara todo el tiempo para contar lo ocurrido aquella noche—... opté por regresar a casa de mis padres. Luego le escribí a McGonagall diciendo que no volvería al colegio y comencé a pensar en qué iba a hacer con mi vida. En todo ese tiempo Harry estuvo conmigo, ya que luego de la supuesta boda, mucha gente no quiso saber nada de mí... y él fue mi gran compañía... —Draco asintió. Eso era lo que él suponía, que Harry no la dejaría sola—. Aquel día, el del matrimonio, Ronald envió una carta hablada... de esas que parecen vociferadores, pero no lo son... para que fuera escuchada por todos los invitados, esperando que yo estuviera allí presente. En esa carta decía que él no se iba a casar conmigo porque yo tenía de «amante» a un mortífago. Iba a decir tu nombre pero Arthur Weasley lanzó un hechizo y terminó con la carta, diciendo que eso no le concernía a nadie. Bueno... supongo que quedó dolido porque su trampa no resultó ya que yo tampoco había llegado al matrimonio. Y, tal como dijo El Profeta, los dos nos plantamos...

Draco sonrió con tristeza, sabía que si él hubiese estado más pendiente, nada de eso habría ocurría. Cuánto se lamentaba de haber creído los embustes de Astoria y de no haber comprobado la información que ella le había mostrado.

—Por lo menos no te casaste...

—No, me bajé del vehículo unos cuántos kilómetros antes así que no vi, ni me enteré de nada hasta unos días después en que...

—Hermione, yo creía...

—Sí.. Yo entiendo lo que Astoria pudo haber hecho pero yo te envié varias lechuzas diciéndote lo que había ocurrido, te explicaba todo y te pedía que regresaras a mi lado —se giró para ver a Draco.

—Yo no recibí ninguna carta —no tenía que ir muy lejos para preguntar qué había sucedido—. Creo que Astoria debe aún pagar muchas cuentas pendientes... pero continúa, ¿qué pasó después?

—Una noche que estaba sola en casa, escuché un ruido en el pasillo. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me encontré cara a cara con Ronald, estaba ebrio, me insultó, me arrastró al pasillo y me empujó contra la baranda.

Draco sentía que la rabia se le subía al rostro y que su pálida piel se estaba tornando de un color rojo, sus manos comenzaban a empuñarse, sabía que eso era el comienzo de un ataque de ira. Debía controlarse.

—Caí de rodillas y él me volvió a golpear, intenté huir pero Ron me puso de pie, jalándole el cabello.

—¡Lo voy matar!

—Draco, por favor... Es necesario que te cuente todo —él se acercó y le tomó las manos para transmitirle un poco de fuerza para que prosiguiera con el relato—. Luego me empujó y choqué contra la pared, esta vez estaba cerca de la escalera, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Ron me quería... —un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Draco también sentía lo mismo.

—Ya pasó. Ahora estamos juntos. Si te duele tanto, no sigas.

—Debes saberlo todo. Es necesario —él asintió ya que era importante saber los detalles de esa noche, si quería hacer justicia—. Ron estaba fuera de sí, tanto que llegó a bajarse los pantalones... quería... él quería...

—¡Asqueroso! ¡Debiste haber utilizado tu varita! ¡Lo hubieras dejado bueno para nada ahí mismo!

—No la tenía a mano. También quise desaparecer pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria... o huir, pero mis piernas se doblaron y me di cuenta de que tenía una hemorragia. No sabía de dónde provenía, me apoyé en la pared pero como tenía las manos con sangre, al hacerlo resbalé y caí rodando al primer piso.

El mundo se detenía para Draco. Esa escena: la pared manchada, alguien que reía... Nunca se trató de Astoria. Era Hermione, era ella la que estaba en esa escena de aquel extraño sueño que se repitió en su mente por largo tiempo.

—Lo escuché cuando me amenazó de muerte y despareció. En ese momento perdí el conocimiento —continuó relatando.

—Hermione, ¿de qué era esa hemorragia? ¿Te hizo algún corte con un arma?

—No.

—¿Entonces?—ella bajó la mirada—. Hermione, habla —el llanto de ella era incontrolable, por lo que se sentó en el sofá con el rostro cubierto con las manos. Draco se acuclilló frente a ella y le retiró las manos del rostro—. ¿Qué fue eso? Dímelo —no quería saberlo porque intuía lo que había ocurrido, su instinto le estaba dando alarmas al por mayor.

—Draco, yo... yo no sabía... no tenía idea de que...

—¿Qué cosa? Habla... di lo que sea.

—Draco, yo... yo estaba embarazada y perdí a nuestro bebé. Lo siento tanto. Yo no sabía, te juro que no. ¡Ron mató a mi hijo! ¡A nuestro hijo!

Hermione lloraba y contagió de su llanto a Draco. Se puso de pie con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Iba a ser padre y ese desgraciado había causado la muerte de su pequeño. Lo que era peor, Hermione estuvo sola en ese momento. La rabia hizo presa de él y un fuerte puñetazo fue a dar al escritorio.

—¡Yo lo mato ahora mismo! —quiso desaparecer para ir en su búsqueda pero Hermione se apresuró y lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo hacer el hechizo.

—¡Draco, por favor, no hagas nada!

—¿Qué no haga nada? ¡Esa escoria mató a nuestro hijo! ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? Lo denunciaste por eso, ¿no? —ella negó—. ¿Por qué? ¡Si es un asesino! ¡Hermione, se trataba de nuestro hijo!

—La doctora muggle que me atendió dijo que era un embarazo no viable porque se había gestado en el tubo de Falopio.

—¿Un embarazo ectópico? ¡Dios mío! Hermione y tú sola amor, sola—. Draco la tomó de los hombros y la cubrió con los brazos mientras besaba su frente—. Como fuera, debiste haberme avisado. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Fue en diciembre pero, ¿sabes? Tu esposa me vio en el hospital ese día.

—¿Astoria estaba allí? ¿Te vio? ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Sí, yo le pedí por favor que te avisara que estaba mal, no le dije de qué se trataba pero ella debió intuirlo.

—¡Esa mujer! Con razón los castigos son acordes a nuestras faltas. Ella no me dijo nada. Debió ser el día en que viajamos a Sudán. Todo este tiempo ella lo supo y guardó silencio.

—Draco, si yo hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada, habría tenido más cuidado.

—¡Pero tu regla, Hermione! ¡Ese el primer indicador! ¿Cómo no te ibas a dar cuenta de que algo te faltaba?

—No, no me di cuenta porque tuve reglas esos meses.

—No, no lo eran... se trataba de síntomas de aborto. ¡Por la mierda y yo creyéndote casada con esa bestia! ¡Dios, cómo te hice falta! Por eso, no te voy a dejar nunca más—. Draco se sentó en el sofá, mientras instintivamente apretaba su cabeza por las dos manos. Esa era señal de desesperación, Hermione ya lo conocía bien—. ¿Tienes los antecedentes médicos? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Los tengo todos.

—Quiero verlos de inmediato.

—Pues los tengo en casa.

—Bien, quiero revisarlos ahora —luego guardó silencio mientras seguía curvado con la cabeza entre sus manos. Mientras Hermione estaba de pie delante del escritorio. Luego de un par de interminables minutos. La miró y le brindó una leve sonrisa—. Eres fuerte, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido y te amo por eso.

—Draco, yo te amo... y te amaré siempre.

Él se puso de pie y la abrazó y besó con dulzura. No podía lanzarse contra Weasley, sin saber los antecedentes reales de la pérdida de su hijo, pero si llegaba a comprobar que ese embarazo tenía posibilidades de llegar a buen término... Ronald Weasley no querría haber nacido.

—Vamos a comer y luego revisas los documentos, ¿sí?

—Se me pasó el hambre.

—Lo supuse.

—No estaré tranquilo hasta ver esos documentos.

—Bien, vayamos a casa, allá los verás.

—Hermione eres bruja, con un simple accio podrás traerlos. Anda, usa tu varita.

—¿Mi varita? Pues...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi varita la tiene Harry, hace meses que no uso magia.

—Y eso, ¿por qué sería? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Por muchas cosas: la guerra en donde perdí a amigos, luego te perdía a ti, a mi hijito... gente que me dio la espalda... El Profeta en mí contra... En fin, todo hizo que tomara esa determinación y que abandonara el mundo mágico.

—Así como pude yo limpiar mi nombre, limpiaremos el tuyo. Conmigo, ni con lo mío se juega —ella sonrió—. Pero bueno, entonces ten utiliza la mía —dijo entregándole su varita la que traía en el bolsillo interno del saco.

—Yo nunca he usado tu varita, me será extraño utilizar...

—¿Nunca? —preguntó haciendo un insinuante movimiento de cejas—. Creo recordar que utilizas muy bien mi «varita» —dijo sonriendo, intentando arrancar una sonrisa en Hermione, quien lo miró algo confundida y luego rió, al entender el sentido doble con que él había hablado y se había ruborizado.

—¡Draco!

—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. Todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez en El Nido, cuando estabas cocinando y adrede me puse detrás de ti, temblabas entera...

—Si mal no recuerdo, aquella vez estabas casi desnudo detrás de mí y lo hacías solo para ponerme nerviosa y provocarme.

—Creo que aún lo logro, ¿o no? —ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa entre alegría y amargura.

—Draco, te amo tanto. Yo he estado destrozada por esto que ocurrió.

—Tranquila. Juntos lo solucionaremos y si Weasley causó la muerte de mi hijo, te juro que yo lo mato.

—Por favor, no hagas nada. Él manipula a mucha gente en el ministerio, algunos lo adoran por eso de ser «héroe de guerra», además si hicieras algo, no dudes en que te meterían en Azkaban y otra vez volveríamos a estar separados.

—Sí, lo sé. Habrá que pensar entonces en los medios legales para probar que Weasley cometió un delito.

—A mí no me resultó nada de lo que hice.

—Ahora sí. Pediré que se reabra el caso.

—Draco, yo no tengo dinero para eso.

—¡A ver, señorita testaruda! Desde hoy no estás sola. Y bien sabes que yo tengo dinero de sobra para pagar a los mejores abogados y no digas nada. Dentro de poco tú serás dueña de todo lo mío porque apenas me divorcie, usted señora dejará de llamarse Granger, ¿entendió?

—¡Te amo cuando me das órdenes! —respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

—Y lo otro, luego te voy a examinar la espalda. Y sin reclamos, ¿entendido?

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Harry en la academia de aurores, Ginny apareció en la cocina de su casa, justo a la hora de almuerzo. Así que presurosa se colocó un delantal de cocina para ayudar a Molly a servir los platos. Cuando estaban todos sentados: Arthur, Molly y George, decidió hablar:

—Hoy vi a Harry —no se dirigió a alguien en especial.

—¿Y cómo está? —preguntó Arthur de inmediato.

—Bien, en realidad lo fui a ver porque quería saber de Ronald —Molly dejó de comer y miró a su hija—. Hace días que no viene por casa, pero tampoco ha ido a clases. Tiene todo abandonado. Harry no sabe en dónde pueda estar.

—¡Mi pobre hijo! Todavía no se recupera de lo que esa maldita chica le hizo —Arthur tomó la mano a su esposa.

—Madre, ambos se equivocaron, ninguno de los dos debió pensar en el matrimonio, pero fue Ron quien llevó a Hermione a cometer la locura de aceptar.

—¡Esa muchacha es una harpía!

—Madre, entiende: Ron la atacó e intentó violarla.

—¡No digas más! ¡Mi Ron no haría eso!

—Pero es verdad. Quizá en su sano juicio Ron jamás habría actuado de esa manera, pero estaba ebrio y quizá qué locuras se le pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento —Molly miró a Ginny como analizando cada una de las palabras—. Harry ha estado todo este tiempo con Hermione. Ella estuvo hospitalizada y grave. Ron hizo algo horrible.

—Eso no es cierto. Jamás lo creeré.

—Molly, calma —dijo Arthur.

—¿Y cómo está Hermione ahora?

—Mejor, George, mucho mejor. Ha abierto una fundación para ayudar a las mujeres agredidas. Madre, ella ha sufrido mucho y gracias a que Harry ha estado a su lado...

—¿Y ese mortífago que Ronald habló? Yo pensé que correría a juntarse con él.

—No es ningún mortífago, mamá. Se trata de Draco Malfoy, de él está enamorada Hermione —George hizo una mueca de desagrado y se echó atrás en la silla, dejando de lado el tenedor con que estaba comiendo.

—¿Y Harry? Yo pensé que tú habías dejado a Harry porque había algo entre ellos dos —dijo Arthur.

—¿Hermione enamorada de Harry? Nunca. He sido yo la que he pensado mal todo este tiempo. Ella solo tiene ojos para Malfoy.

—¡¿Quién lo iba a creer?! Bueno, lo importante es que ya está mejor pero, ¿y Ron? —preguntó George. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá, papá es necesario que ustedes sepan que Ron ha amenazado a Hermione. Yo misma lo escuché decirlo, quiere destruirla... ¿Recuerdan hace un par de semanas cuando llegaron esos tipos de mala clase a buscarlo? —todos asintieron—. Utilicé tus orejas —le dijo a George, quien se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—. ¡Esas no! Me refiero a las extensibles y escuché claramente cuando dijo: «Granger se las pagará como sea».

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese estúpido?

—Hijo, Ron es tu hermano. Si ha actuado así, es porque no está bien.

—Madre, mi hermano le quitó todo a Hermione, ¿qué más quiere? —agregó George.

—Hay algo más, pero no estoy autorizada a decirlo. Solo deben saber que Hermione, a causa de mi hermano, sufrió el peor dolor que una mujer pueda sentir. Ella es solo una víctima.

—El peor dolor de una mujer es perder a un hijo —dijo Molly, recordando a Fred. Ginny guardó silencio y entonces, al cabo de un par de segundos luego de analizar nuevamente cada palabra de su hija, Molly entendió—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Hermione! Ron... —Molly se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo. Arthur se echó atrás en su silla y George se paró de la mesa. Ginny tomó una manzana para más tarde, pues el hambre también se le había espantado.

—Padre, te pido permiso para no regresar mañana a Hogwarts, necesito ver a Hermione. Harry ha quedado de llevarme... vendrá por mí —Arthur solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Creo que iré a ver a Angelina, con permiso, padre.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Ginny.

—Bien. Embarazada, pero bien —respondió un tanto triste, aun le dolía el hecho de no haberle dicho a Hermione que él también la quería porque si bien la conocía desde niña, siempre tuvo cierta predilección por ella. Cuando Hermione se puso de novia con su hermano, él buscó cariño en Angelina, una compañera de colegio y con quien ahora tendría un hijo. Al final, sabía que su futuro nunca estuvo con Hermione, en el corazón de ella estaba Malfoy. Ni Harry, ni Ron. Era Malfoy. Algo increíble para todos—. Luego nos vemos —finalizó saliendo del comedor.

* * *

Hermione había pedido una pizza y unas gaseosas para comer en la oficina, a solicitud de Draco, ya que se había acostumbrado a la comida muggle, sobre todo la americana, debido a la convivencia de los últimos tres meses con los marines. Luego de aquello, él se dedicó a revisar los antecedentes médicos que Hermione había traído desde su casa.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella. Draco levantó la mirada, pero su rostro era inexpresivo. Al parecer los antecedentes aportados no eran concluyentes.

—Creo que tengo que hablar con la doctora Foxley, la conozco, trabajamos juntos en el Hospital Central. Pero debo decirte que, según lo que leí, efectivamente era un embarazo imposible de llevar a buen término. Tarde o temprano lo ibas a perder, pero no sé... no me convenzo completamente. He sabido de casos similares en donde el feto se mantiene hasta cierto tiempo y luego con una intervención quirúrgica... —su voz se apagó en medio de sus pensamientos—. Pero bueno, son probabilidades... —continuó luego de unos segundos—. Nada hubiera asegurado que... —dijo dejando la carpeta con los documentos en la mesa que estaba frente a él.

—«Probabilidades» que pudieron ser reales. Yo debí darme cuenta, soy bruja, podría haber hecho algo. No sé, pedir ayuda a algún medimago. No me habría quedado de brazos cruzados.

—Ven —Hermione volvió a sentarse en las piernas de Draco—. Hay cosas que ni la magia, ni la ciencia pueden cambiar, la vida por ejemplo. Si nuestro hijo no estaba destinado a este mundo, pues quizá otros sí.

—¿Otros?

—Otros, así es. ¿O tú crees que yo me voy a conformar con un solo hijo? Ven, dame un beso —Hermione se inclinó y él atrapó su boca un beso apasionado. Metiendo la mano dentro de la blusa de ella y tocando la piel de su cintura. No podía contenerse más, hurgó en la boca de Hermione con su lengua, mientras lentamente se iba acomodando sobre ella en el sofá y con sus manos había llegado hasta el levantamiento del busto. Hermione abrió los ojos y reaccionó, recordando en dónde se encontraban.

—Draco... Draco basta...

—¿Por qué? Si lo único que quiero es hacerle el amor a mi mujer.

—Pero no aquí, ¡Draco! —una mano de él ya estaba tocando su busto por debajo del sostén.

—¿Qué? —él la miró suplicante y con sus mejillas encendidas.

—Estamos en mi oficina, hay gente en las oficinas del lado, usuarias que pueden entrar, Anne mi secretaria. Mejor vayamos a casa, ¿sí?

—¡Sí, de inmediato! —Draco se incorporó y cierta parte de su anatomía también lo había hecho.

—¡Ups! Lo siento —Hermione sonrió.

—¡No querrás que salga así y tu secretaria se desmaye!

—Relájate unos segundos mientras yo me deshago de estos trozos de pizza.

—Quisiera que nos despareciéramos y ya, pero afuera tengo mi carro y mis cosas.

—¿Tus cosas? ¿Las tienes aquí?

—Sí, ¿o pensabas que me iría a casa? No señorita, yo me vengo a vivir usted y como tú todavía estás con tus papás, he pensado en irnos a un hotel por unos días...

—Vivo sola. Renté una casita por acá cerca, hace dos semanas. Está a un par de calles —respondió Hermione quien en ese momento sentía que iba a explotar de alegría: ella y Draco al fin podrían vivir juntos. Nada ni nadie los separaría.

—Dices que... ¿vives sola?

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

—Pe...

Draco tomó el saco, la varita y jaló de un brazo a Hermione quien apenas alcanzó a tomar su bolso de mano y la carpeta con los antecedentes médicos que estaban sobre la mesita de centro. Antes de que él la sacara casi corriendo de la oficina.

—Anne, por favor avisa a Daphne que queda a cargo.

—Sí, señorita.

—¡Ah! Y si viene Harry, le dices que estoy con Draco.

—¿Con quién?

Pero no alcanzó a repetirlo porque Draco iba corriendo con ella rumbo a su vehículo, el cual era un jeep de llantas altas y doble tracción, toda una mole para la ciudad. Abrió la puerta desde lejos y ayudó a Hermione a subirse.

—Tú dirás dónde —dijo acomodándose al volante.

—Derecho, tres calles y doblas a la izquierda, es la tercera casa —explicó mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Bien —aceleró y salió a prisa.

—¿Luego me enseñarías a conducir? —Draco asintió—. El Estado me ha entregado una camioneta para poder utilizarla en la fundación, pero está guardada. Megara está haciendo un curso de manejo.

—¿Megara O'dowell? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—La misma. Es excelente en el trabajo con las adolescentes.

—Después me cuentas de tu fundación, me gustaría apoyarte.

—Bueno, la idea es mía pero está a nombre de mi padre, ya que él tiene título profesional, que era uno de los requisitos que pedía el gobierno. Yo, por lo pronto estoy estudiando online.

—¿Online?

—Sí, por Internet. Daphne y yo nos matriculamos en la carrera de servicio social.

—Eres un genio Hermione.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! El que sacó medicina en dos años.

—Casi cuatro. En sexto año, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, ya había aprobado algunas asignaturas... pero no era un tema te estuviese decidido... era como una loca idea adolescente, pero luego me di cuenta que era lo que quería ser... aunque todavía tengo pendiente la especialización, y posiblemente la realice en traumatología.

—Yo necesito un médico que trabaje unas horas en mi fundación, la supervisora del gobierno me ha exigido horas médicas de atención, si no la evaluación anual podría sufrir las consecuencias.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que si no logro subsanar algunas observaciones, el proyecto puede que no me lo renueven para el próximo año y eso sería desastroso, pues muchas mujeres quedarían desprotegidas, a expensas de sus maltratadores.

—Posiblemente tu fundación no requiera apoyo directo del gobierno. Tengo una idea... ¿es por aquí? —preguntó disminuyendo la velocidad.

—Sí, aquí... aquí dobla. Esa es mi casita. Bueno, rentada, pero es como si lo fuera —señaló una vivienda de madera pintada de color verde, de dos pisos con antejardín y una pequeña reja. Se veía acogedora a pesar de lo sencilla.

Draco aparcó su vehículo en la entrada de la casa y bajó un par de maletas, mientras Hermione abría la puerta. Luego de dejarlas en la sala, Draco nuevamente regresó al carro pero esta vez trajo una caja y un bolso.

—Esto, por ahora —dijo dejando las cosas en el piso—. No he podido usar magia.

—Es mejor así, este es un barrio muggle —si bien había compartido con Draco tantas veces, amándose solo como ellos sabían, aun así sentía mariposas en el estómago y sin quererlo, temblaba.

Él sonrió poniendo cerrojo a la puerta y admirando el lugar. Pudo ver que la casa era agradable, un recibidor pequeño con un par de sofás y una ventana al fondo que daba al jardín. Hacia la izquierda suponía que estaba la cocina y en la derecha una escalera, la cual debía conducir a las habitaciones. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que debajo de la escalera había una especie de biblioteca rústica con muchos libros y, en un compartimiento especial, se hallaba el libro que él había regalado a Hermione cuando estaban en el departamento de Andrómeda: «Como agua para chocolate», aquella vez en que se habían amado por primera vez. Se acercó y lo tomó. Adentro había una rosa seca que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo capítulo.

—Me prometí que cuando volvieras a mí, retomaría la historia de amor de Tita.

—¿Quién es Tita?

—La protagonista. Creo que pronto continuaré con esa lectura, por eso el libro está en un lugar especial junto con la rosa que me diste aquella vez en el Andén 9 y ¾, cuando nos despedimos.

Draco sonrió y dejó el libro en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado, volviéndose hacia Hermione para tomar sus manos

—¿Dónde está el dormitorio? —preguntó en forma seria pero muy sugerente. Hermione solo miró la escalera indicando que estaba en el piso superior—. ¡Ya quiero estar ahí contigo, amor mío!

La tomó en brazos, cosa que a Hermione sorprendió gratamente, subiendo con ella las escaleras. Mientras avanzaba iba besándola, en tanto ella se dedicó a acariciar su pecho desbotonando la camisa. Ambos querían llegar luego a la habitación.

Empujó la puerta con el pie y se encontró con una alcoba bastante similar a la que Hermione tenía en la casa de sus padres, a excepción de que esta tenía una cama matrimonial.

—La compré pensando en que pronto estaríamos juntos de nuevo —dijo mientras Draco la dejaba sentada en la cama y él se colocaba a su lado.

—Pensaste bien. ¡Ah! Dame un segundo te tengo un regalo... Uno de tantos —se puso de pie y con su varita hizo que desde una de las maletas que estaba en el primer piso saliera una caja amarrada con una cinta blanca, la cual levitó hasta la habitación, entregándosela a Hermione.

—Anda, póntelo en el baño y luego me lo luces.

Hermione lo miró incrédula. Draco jamás se había fijado en la lencería y ahora le regalaba ropa de ese tipo para que se la modelara. Pero por él, lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, él la conocía completamente. Aun así, miró extrañada la caja.

—Póntelo, ¿sí? Yo te espero aquí —repitió.

Hermione tomó la caja y Draco sonriente vio cómo ingresaba al baño. Él aprovechó el momento para comenzar a quitarse la ropa pero aún no se sacaba ni la camisa cuando Hermione se asomó en la puerta del baño.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —dijo seria. Él le negó con la cabeza—. Pero Draco...

—Anda, póntelo, por favor, dame ese regalo.

Ella quedó en silencio un par de segundos y luego se metió nuevamente en el baño. Draco volvió a sonreír, mientras terminaba de quitarse los zapatos y el pantalón. Quedó solo con el bóxer esperando a que Hermione terminara. Luego de unos minutos, ella estaba frente a él con cara de pocos amigos y sus manos puestas en posición de jarra.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo él y ella rió con ternura.

—Yo pensé que esto lo había tirado a la basura.

—Lo hiciste, pero yo lo recogí y lo guardé —Hermione vestía la camisola y el calzón poco sensual con el cual él la había sacado del hospital, luego que la operaran extirpándole el bazo, producto del accidente que sufrió en las mazmorras de la mansión—. Lo guardé, así como tú guardaste el libro y la rosa. Ven —alargó sus manos para que Hermione se acercara—. Siéntate sobre mí. Verte así me hace sentir como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si todos los horrores vividos nunca existieron y que todo este tiempo te he tenido a mi lado. No sabes la falta que me has hecho —las manos de Draco acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Hermione, quien a su vez jugueteaba con el cabello de él.

—Y tú no sabes las veces que he soñado con volver contigo y de tenerte nuevamente. Tanto, que incluso sabiéndote casado con Astoria, siempre supe que íbamos a volver, que en algún momento podríamos estar juntos nueva... men... te... —Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello y con sus manos había llegado hasta el nudo de la camisola que estaba en la parte inferior de la nuca para soltarla, la cual con un leve tirón cedió, al fin se la quitaba y la arrojaba al suelo. Hermione estaba nuevamente desnuda frente a él y sus pechos le rosaban la piel, haciendo que excitara como nunca, se acariciaban mientras sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente.

La tomó suavemente y la colocó debajo de él mientras su boca comenzaba a besar cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer, porque así sería desde ahora: Hermione era su mujer y nadie, absolutamente nadie, impediría que estuvieran juntos. Al fin podrían amarse libremente sin miedos y sin apuros; podrían salir a la calle tomados de la mano y mostrarse ante el mundo que se amaban.

—Eres mi vida, Mía.

—Y tú la mía, Draco.

—Te amo tanto... Extrañaba tu cuerpo, tus besos, tus gemidos. Mía...

—Draco...

Sus bocas se recorrieron completamente, rozándose y amándose. Todo les estaba permitido. Sentirse plenos el uno con el otro, pertenecerse, sin miedos ni reservas. Se amaban y esa era la única y pura verdad.

Draco recordó que ella tenía un malestar en la espalda, así que no la iba a forzar a estar debajo de él, soportando su peso, así que suavemente logró que ella quedara a horcajadas sobre él.

—Ahora yo estoy a tu merced. Soy todo tuyo.

Levantó sus brazos hacia la almohada en señal de rendición. Ella, con un suave rubor en las mejillas sonrió apoyando sus manos por sobre los hombros de Draco, apuñando las sábanas mientras recibía dentro de sí al hombre que amaba. Él la ayudaba con el movimiento de caderas, empujándose, entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez... cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de llegar al clímax, Draco se incorporó quedando de rodillas y ella sobre él. Así, de esa forma tan sensual, íntima y excitante, ambos al fin alcanzaban las estrellas, esas que parecían quimeras solo hacía solo unos días, hoy los fuegos artificiales por fin explotaban dentro de sus cuerpos: volvían a ser uno en el éxtasis de la entrega total.

—Te amo, Draco.

—Mi amor... mi Hermione —le tomó el brazo en donde estaba la cicatriz y lo besó con suavidad—. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido y la más valiente, tan valiente que te enamoraste de mí...

—Y tú, tan inalcanzable que eras y al final te quedaste con esta hija de muggles.

—Hice la mejor elección —tomó su barbilla y besó nuevamente los labios de ella y, con sumo cuidado, volvió a recostarla en la cama. Él se separó de ella y se acomodó a un lado. Sus pulsos aún estaban acelerados, así que Hermione optó por apoyar la cabeza en el sudado pecho de Draco mientras él acariciaba su espalda y recorría suavemente su columna. Hermione se quedó quieta ya que Draco tocaba disimuladamente pero cada cierto punto, en donde se enfrentaba a una vértebra, se detenía, realizaba un movimiento circular y luego avanzaba.

—¿Esa es una caricia o un examen?

—Las dos cosas. Mañana iremos al hospital para hacerte una tomografía.

—No puedo, aún no he hecho el trámite para ver mi tema del seguro de salud.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Crees que siendo mi mujer, voy a permitir que te atiendas en el sistema público? Amor, deberás aprender a vivir con lo que desde ahora tienes. Nunca más te tendrás que preocupar por gastar más o menos. Estamos juntos en esto.

—Es que igual me suena raro.

—Más raro te sonará cuando construya el hospital y esa residencia tuya ya no necesite subvención estatal porque se financiará por sí sola. Sí, no me digas nada, juntos haremos de la Fundación Mía Clearwater la más grande y contará con el apoyo de un grupo de médicos especializados. Ya verás: neurólogos, psiquiatras, pediatras, en fin lo que necesites, lo tendrás.

—Eso sería un sueño, ya que para conseguir horas de especialistas a veces nos demoramos hasta semanas. Sí, sería un sueño.

—Empieza a dormir entonces porque esto es real. ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí hay algo! —dijo deteniéndose en una parte de la espalda de Hermione—. ¿Sientes algo? ¿Te duele?

—Sí, justo ahí me duele, ¿qué es?

—No sé, puede ser una hernia, una desviación o simplemente una inflamación. Por eso tengo que verlo con la radiografía. Lo que te hizo Weasley se pagará con cárcel. Te lo juro, Hermione, todo lo que te quitó volverá a ti.

—El dinero es lo que menos importa, solo deseo que él pague por lo que hizo... que se haga justicia.

—Pagará, estoy seguro. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema de conversación. Hermione, ya lo conocía.

—Según ese reloj, las cuatro de la tarde —respondió mirando el despertador del velador.

—Mmm entonces tenemos toda la tarde para estar juntos, me imagino que no pensarás volver a la oficina, ¿o sí?

—No, no he pensado en regresar a la oficina. Hoy me quedo contigo. Te he esperado tanto que no quiero soltarte. Además, Daphne se encarga de todo.

—Siento que debo hablar con ella, también hay un asunto pendiente con su padre. Kenson no puede salir libre de todo lo que hizo. Fue él quien ideó todo con Astoria y lo peor fue encerrar a Daphne en un sanatorio.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué ocurrió realmente con Astoria? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Sí, debes saberlo...

Draco resumió a Hermione lo ocurrido con Astoria desde que tomó la decisión de que ella lo acompañara a Sudan. No quiso entrar en detalles respecto de la lesión sufrida por ella en manos de la hermana de Hassan. Sabía que el corazón de Hermione era tan grande y bondadoso, que muy posiblemente quisiera llevársela a su fundación. Así que intencionalmente omitió el tema de la esterilidad de Astoria, no así la infidelidad y del dolor de la mujer al haberse enamorado de un hombre casado.

Le dijo que cuando fueron trasladados desde Egipto hasta el puerto de Southampton en Inglaterra, Kenson Greengrass y la madre de ella, Susan Naldi, ya la estaban esperando para poder llevarla en helicóptero hasta Dinamarca. Draco les había dicho que dispusieran de los medios (con cargo a él, por supuesto) del traslado de ella, pues él se quedaría en Inglaterra. Además pronto estaría lista la demanda de divorcio, por tanto no había necesidad de seguir juntos. A los padres de Astoria no les dio detalles de la agresión, solo les dijo que «fue un intento de crimen por honor» dejando la tarea a Astoria para que contara la verdad de los hechos, según su propia conveniencia. Poco o nada le importaba de ahora en adelante las decisiones que esa babosa niña malcriada tomara, además ya estaba siendo hora de alejarse de ella para siempre.

Le contó también que ese mismo día, luego que Astoria se fuera con sus padres, desapareció de inmediato del lugar y se fue a casa, en donde explicó en forma rápida a su madre lo ocurrido y que deseaba ver a Hermione a la brevedad. Fue la misma Narcisa quien lo ayudó a ordenar sus cosas para que saliera en búsqueda de su Mía. Ella se había comprometido a tener la casa lista para cuando Hermione se decidiera irse a vivir allí junto a su hijo.

* * *

Ronald Weasley caminaba presuroso por el Callejón Diagon hacia el cuarto que había rentado en el Caldero Chorreante. Sabía que lo seguían y estaba nervioso, ya que temía por su seguridad. Tampoco tenía a quién acudir para pedir ayuda. Había hecho el último intento de conseguir un préstamo en el banco mágico de Gringotts, pero no le resultó favorable. Y, lo peor de todo, sus arcas estaban vacías, solo le quedaba algo de dinero, suficiente para subsistir un par de días, ¿y luego?, no quería ni pensarlo.

Necesitaba con urgencia conseguir otro préstamo para pagar las deudas de juego, si no lo iban a matar pero sabía que no lo matarían así como así, antes tendría que sufrir... y por eso estaba atemorizado. Se había gastado el dinero del reconocimiento que le entregó el ministerio, por haber participado directamente en la derrota de Voldemort, y luego se farreó el que le arrebató a Hermione. Tal vez pidiera ayuda a Arthur. Se le pasó por la mente primero ir con Harry Potter pero no podía contar con él, pues estaba con Hermione. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Debían estar juntos... ellos dos... y todo por su culpa, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo eso? Debió haberse quedado tranquilo y olvidar que ella tuvo una relación con el mortífago de Malfoy y haberse casado de todas formas. Estaba seguro que con ella a su lado, las cosas no se le habrían escapado de las manos.

Pero a estas alturas, ella lo odiaba y con justa razón, él le había causado tanto mal, humillado, insultado y agredido... Pero ahora, sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre y preocupado por sus actos, se daba cuenta del horror que hizo pasar a la mujer que tanto llegó a querer. La había golpeado e incluso quiso violarla. Estaba seguro que si ella no hubiese caído por la escalera, él habría logrado su cometido y esta sería la hora en que habría estado preso de por vida en Azkaban. ¿Cómo fue capaz de llegar tan lejos? El odio, el alcohol y la desesperación habían hecho presa fácil de él y la única víctima había resultado ser la mujer con la que se debió casar.

Tan desesperado estaba, que había asegurado a los matones que Hermione tenía más dinero y que fuera por las buenas o por las malas, él se lo quitaría para pagar sus deudas, pero bien sabía que ella ya nada tenía.

Caminó rápido, casi corriendo, intuía que dos pares de piernas iban con rapidez tras de él. Por ahí chocó con alguien, se disculpó a la ligera y avanzó en medio del gentío. Creyó sentirse a salvo justo antes de enfrentar la pared que separaba al Caldero Chorreante con el Callejón Diagon. Su varita estaba a punto de golpear los ladrillos indicados, cuando unos brazos lo lograron apresar.

Dos hombres de vestimentas oscuras y rostros cetrinos marcados por cicatrices de pelea, se le abalanzaron. Pero fue uno el que habló, mientras el otro le tenía tomado los brazos por la espalda.

—El jefe te envía un mensaje, Weasley. Tienes exactamente dos meses a partir de hoy para que le pagues todo.

—Es mucho dinero —respondió Ronald—. Dile que me dé más plazo o se lo pago en cuotas pero todo junto es casi imposible.

—Por eso te ha dado dos meses, idiota.

—Es poco tiempo. Podré trabajar pero será difícil conseguir toda esa cantidad de galeones.

—Es tu problema. Si hubiese sido por mí, no te doy prórroga. Él lo hace porque tiene la confianza en que le devolverás todo y cuando dice todo... es todo. Recuerda, intereses al doscientos por ciento.

—Lo sé.

—¡Ah! Dijo también que le saludaras a tu hermana de su parte.

—¡Que no se meta con Ginny!

—Si no le pagas, él sabrá cómo pagarse. Recuerda: dos meses... y le pagarás todo. Que tengas buen día —pero antes de que fuese soltado, el hombre que estaba delante de él, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y luego otro en el estómago, que lo obligó a doblarse, momento en que el hombre que lo tenía tomado lo soltó, cayendo al piso.

—Esa es una muestra de nuestro cariño. Y recuerda: dos meses. Es decir, el veinte de mayo justo al mediodía se cumple el plazo. Anótalo, no se te vaya a olvidar.

Ron se arrastró y quedó apoyado en la pared, sentía que el labio le ardía mientras se tomaba el estómago, el golpe había sido con tal fiereza que había quedado casi sin aliento. Pero aún estaba tiempo de pagarle a Mr. G.G que era el jefe los prestamistas. Dos meses, si lo pensaba bien, no estaba tan mal. Tenía varias opciones: la primera, trabajar... pero, ¿de qué? ¿O en qué? Si no sabía hacer nada; ayudar a George en la tienda, era una opción, pero el sueldo no alcanzaría para cubrir nada. Lo otro que podía hacer era directamente pedir ayuda a sus padres, sabía que no dejarían solo, como fuera se la debía jugar por la segunda opción. Además, no podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño a Ginny.

* * *

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Solo se iluminaba por la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche. Rió al mirar por qué no alumbraba más, la respuesta era un poco agraciado calzón que colgaba de esta, cubriendo la luz. Era el calzón que hacía conjunto con la camisola del hospital que en algún lugar de la habitación debía estar tirada. Miró a su lado y entre sus brazos encontró una cabellera castaña que dormía pegada a él, totalmente desnuda, era Hermione que por fin estaba a su lado. Acarició su rostro y pudo notar que ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Te amo —dijo besando su frente.

—Y yo a ti —respondió entre sueños.

La acercó más a su cuerpo y sintió que ella le besaba el pecho. Sus labios eran una miel que calmaba cualquier mal. Él lo sabía y por eso y por tantas otras cosas, había decidido hacía ya casi dos años, que Hermione Granger sería la mujer de su vida y que todas esas creencias arcaicas que su padre le había inculcado de pequeño no eran nada, comparado con lo que era amar y sentirse amado.

Se durmió y esta vez, en muchos años, sabía que su sueño no sería mejor que la realidad, pues ahora su realidad era, por fin, estar con la mujer que tanto amaba.

Al otro día, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, Draco ingresaba a la habitación de Hermione cargando una bandeja de madera con té, leche, tostadas, mermelada, jamón y una flor.

—Despierta, dormilona —dijo una vez que había puesto la bandeja en el velador y le besaba la frente.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró a Draco frente a ella. Al sentarse recordó que no llevaba nada puesto, así que se cubrió con la sábana. Él rió, la costumbre de ella de cubrirse sabiendo que él conocía su cuerpo de ella, mejor que el propio.

—Mmm qué rico olor y, ¿con tostadas? —preguntó mirando la bandeja.

—Tostadas en su punto, no quemadas, ¿recuerdas?

Ella rió recordando que cuando estaba en El Nido, Draco le llevaba café con tostadas quemadas. Él tomó su taza con café mientras ella untaba un poco de mantequilla a una tostada.

—Acabo de hablar con mi abogado y cambió la causal de divorcio, a matrimonio no consumado, así que es muy posible que durante la mañana deba ir al ministerio.

—A que «te pasen varita»...

—Así es. Es tan simple como una huella dactilar. Con eso el matrimonio queda deshecho de inmediato —Hermione sonrió.

—¿Y cómo lo irá a tomar Astoria? Me imagino que por su estado, no podrá ir.

—Si no puede ir, existe la posibilidad que solicite que un Ministro de Fe la visite pero, sinceramente, creo que en su posición lo mejor será no presentarse y dejar que el divorcio salga de inmediato. No le queda otro camino más que asumir. Además no creo que quiera saber nada de mí. Y yo, sinceramente, sería muy feliz si nunca más la vuelvo a ver.

—Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió. Bueno, ahora sabe lo que es enamorarse y no poder estar con su ser amado.

—Sí, ahora ella lo siente en carne propia. Aunque yo no la culpo de todo. Al fin y al cabo fue una víctima de su padre.

—Otra víctima. Hoy hablaré con Daphne para decirle que interpondremos una querella en contra de su padre. Él debe pagar por lo que le hizo.

—Así es, aunque también creo que hay otras personas involucradas. Nadie acusa de demencia a otra así como así. Si no me equivoco y mi instinto no me falla, hay alguien de San Mungo involucrado.

—Tienes razón —Hermione le dio una galleta con mermelada a Draco en la boca. Este la recibió de inmediato.

—Tengo una idea: ¿qué tal si nos casamos la próxima semana y nos vamos de viaje por un tiempo? —ahí estaba, el mismo Draco de siempre que la sorprendía con cambios radicales de temas de conversación.

—¿Casarnos? ¿Ya?

—¡No me digas que quieres que seamos novios! ¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo, Hermione! ¿O crees que lo vivido estos dos años ha sido gratis? ¡Quiero que seas mi esposa! ¡Y ya! —Hermione sonrió, dejó a un lado la bandeja y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero un matrimonio hay que organizarlo.

—Hagamos algo sencillo, en la casa de tus padres o en el patio de esta o en la nuestra, tú defines, con un par de amigos y listo. Luego nos vamos de viaje... no sé al Caribe, México, España, Venezuela... no sé, tú eliges.

—¿«Nuestra casa»? —Hermione había reparado solo en eso... había dicho «nuestra casa». Draco sonrió. La casa en donde actualmente residía Narcisa en Londres, era la que había comprado mientras estaba en Dinamarca y la que pensaba compartir con su verdadera esposa, con Hermione.

—Es una sorpresa amor, la conocerás el día que nos casemos o si tú quieres hacemos allí una pequeña recepción y la conoces antes.

—No me estarás hablando de la mansión Malfoy, ¡odio esa casa! ¡Tú sabes todo lo que viví allí!

—No se trata de la mansión Malfoy. Esa la doné al Ministerio de Magia, creo que la convertirán en un Museo de la Memoria o algo así.

—¿Un museo, dices? Mmm, sadismo puro —Draco rió—. Como quieras, el jardín de esta casa es pequeño... pero creo que serviría. Luego lo vemos con tranquilidad.

—Viviremos aquí hasta que nos casemos, ¿te parece? Y luego que lleguemos de nuestra luna de miel nos mudamos a la nueva casa. Bien, y ahora termina tu desayuno, quiero que pasemos por el hospital antes de dejarte en la fundación.

—¿Al hospital? —Hermione sintió un peso en el pecho, no de angustia, si no de felicidad, pues Draco cambiaba todo su mundo, la alegraba y la hacía feliz... plena.

—Sí, quiero ver esa espalda.

—¿Siempre me vas a estar diciendo lo que debo hacer?

—Pues sí, yo creo que sí —Hermione le arrojó una almohada en la cabeza mientras intentaba acercarse a la bandeja, pero Draco la atrapó y se puso sobre ella—. Haremos las cosas juntos pero ahora quiero que me hagas caso, es por tu salud, ¿sí?

—Le entiendo, doctor.

—Doctor Malfoy, para usted señora —la besó otra vez, aprovechando de tocar al máximo la piel de la mujer desnuda que tenía bajo de su cuerpo.

—Draco basta, nos va a pasar lo mismo de la primera vez... Recuerdas que «de tanto... tanto...» estuve casi una semana adolorida...

—Y yo... Anda termina tu desayuno, mientras me ducho.

—Espérame y nos duchamos juntos.

—Tú te arriesgas...

—Asumo el riesgo.

Más tarde ambos se dirigieron al hospital en donde Draco trabajaba hasta antes de irse a Sudán. Actualmente se encontraba con un par de semanas de descanso, aunque aún no tenía pensado regresar. En su mente estaba la construcción de su centro hospitalario propio, la ampliación de la fundación de Hermione y, por supuesto, su matrimonio y viaje. En fin, eran muchas cosas en las que debía pensar que lo que menos le preocupaba era si volvía o no a su puesto en el hospital, sin contar que debía iniciar su especialización, lo cual significaba otro año de más estudio. Con todo, su vida había cambiado. Lejos quedaban los días al lado de Astoria o sometido a los castigos de su padre.

Para Hermione también el volver a estar al lado de Draco era completamente nuevo. Vivir juntos en casa, salir a la calle como cualquier pareja, entrar tomados de la mano a un lugar público, era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños lo pudo imaginar y tal como lo había dicho Draco, en ocasiones la realidad supera a los sueños.

Luego de realizarse la tomografía pudo verificar, junto al radiólogo, que Hermione tenía una contractura de musculatura paravertebral.

—¿Podría derivar en una hernia discal? —preguntó Draco, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse frente al médico que los atendía.

—Podría, claro que sí, si no es tratada. Debe hacer kinesioterapia y tomarse unos relajantes musculares, podrías hacer tú la receta, Malfoy.

—Hazla tú. Yo estoy de vacaciones —el médico, un hombre joven y bastante delgado, le hizo una receta a Hermione—. Y ahora a cuidarse pero dime, ¿hiciste algún movimiento o una fuerza extra que te provocó esto?

—Un golpe... o dos —dijo Hermione con cara de tristeza.

—Malfoy cuida a tu amiga.

—A mi prometida —corrigió Draco tomando la mano de Hermione.

—¡Felicitaciones! ¿Y cuándo es la boda?

—Dentro de un par de semanas, les avisaré.

—¡En la fiesta estaremos! —respondió el médico.

Sin embargo, para Draco el hecho de que la lesión de Hermione no fuera tan grave, no quitaba culpa a Weasley. Sabía que esa lesión la había causado Ron el día del ataque y como fuera, debía pagar. Si con la justicia no lograba nada, de algo entonces le servirían sus tiempos de mortífago. Weasley desearía no haber nacido.

Luego de salir de la unidad de radiología, Draco decidió entrevistarse con la doctora Diane Foxley, ya que quería disipar dudas respecto de la pérdida de su hijo. Y, efectivamente, se trataba de un embarazo que tarde o temprano no llegaría a buen término. No obstante, de haber sido agredida fue lo que causó la pérdida temprana. El lado bueno de todo fue que a Hermione, por tener poco tiempo de gestación, poco más de dos meses, no hubo necesidad de extirparle nada, y por lo tanto mantenía todas las posibilidades de volver a quedar embarazada. Esto último ponía más contento a Draco que a Hermione... ella lo tomaba como algo natural que en algún momento sucedería, pero para Draco era una especie de regalo divino. Estaba deseoso de ser padre y eso se lo había dicho a Hermione hacía casi dos años, cuando ella temía de quedar embarazada, aquella primera vez en que se habían amado.

Más tarde, pasado mediodía, el abogado de Draco, Maxwell Steading, lo llamó indicando que debía presentarse en forma urgente en el Ministerio de Magia para ver lo de su divorcio. Ya que, moviendo un par de influencias, había logrado que la audiencia se hiciera de inmediato.

Cuando ambos hicieron ingreso al ministerio, no faltó quien quedó mirándolos boquiabierto, muchos comentaban o cuchicheaban y otros directamente volteaban para evitarlos.

Para Hermione era realmente difícil volver a aparecerse en ese lugar, pues se había jurado no regresar jamás, lo hacía solamente porque hoy iba de la mano de su verdadero amor: Draco Malfoy. Y él orgulloso de tenerla junto a él, cada vez que le daba la gana la besaba, sobre todo delante de la gente y lo hacía adrede para que vieran con quién estaba y pobre de aquel que quisiera agredir a Hermione en su presencia.

Ingresaron a una pequeña sala, muy similar a la que Hermione había ido cuando demandó a Ronald, solo que esta vez estaba la jueza junto a un ministro y un par de guardias de seguridad. En ninguna parte estaba Astoria Greengrass o algún representante.

Luego que se saludaran y tomaran asiento, la mujer detrás del escritorio comenzó de inmediato con el procedimiento.

—La demanda dice: «Divorcio por matrimonio no consumado» con la señorita Astoria Greengrass —era una bruja madura, de cabello tomado en un moño y con unas gafas con bastante aumento. Al parecer el trámite era de lo más sencillo porque solo a su lado había un hombre que era un actuario, una especie de testigo—. Entonces, como usted es el demandante, solo debo examinarlo con mi varita para corroborar su versión.

—Perdón, pero ¿y la demandada? Ella no está en condiciones de salud para venir hasta aquí.

—Lo sabemos, señor Malfoy. Nos pusimos en contacto con su padre, Kenson Greengrass, durante la mañana de hoy para coordinar que un ministro fuera a su casa, pero ha dicho que no harán nada y que se proceda como corresponde en estos casos. Entonces comprenderá que tal ausencia lo favorece directamente —Draco sonrió y miró a Hermione quien, a pesar de estar segura de él, estaba nerviosa. A estas alturas era difícil confiar en alguien del ministerio...

La mujer se puso de pie y con su varita apuntó a la cabeza de Draco y una luz roja apareció en la punta de la varita.

—Listo —dijo y la mujer se sentó nuevamente en detrás del escritorio.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Si hubiese salido una luz verde, tendríamos más que hablar, pero es roja. Así que no, no hay matrimonio —en ese momento el acta de casamiento que estaba en el escritorio comenzó a quemarse por sí sola. Al cabo de unos segundos ya no quedaba nada.

—Es libre, señor Malfoy, nuevamente soltero.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo —Hermione se colgó de su cuello y lo besó delante de esos desconocidos.

Al salir de la sala de audiencias, parecía que la voz rápidamente se había corrido por el mundo mágico o alguien llamó a los periodistas, pues por lo menos cuatro estaban esperando a la pareja que saliera del lugar y los invadieron en preguntas. Hermione le apretó la mano a Draco, dándole a entender que debían responder, Draco la miró y entendió.

—Pues bien, sí. Acabo de divorciarme de la señorita Greengrass y en los próximos días me casaré con la señorita Hermione Granger —otra vez muchas preguntas que no se podían entender—. Ahora bien, algunos de ustedes, guiados por la señora Skeeter se han dedicado a desprestigiar a mi prometida, pero solo les diré algo: la verdad pronto se sabrá y serán ustedes quienes tendrán que pedir disculpas públicas porque el juicio contra Ronald Weasley por las agresiones graves en contra de Hermione, se reabrirá y esta vez, ella no estará sola.

La tomó de la mano y juntos siguieron por el pasillo en busca de la salida de las visitas.

Afuera Hermione pudo respirar con tranquilidad, cada día sentía que la opción de haberse alejado de la magia, había sido la más correcta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí. Gracias por todo lo que dijiste allá dentro.

—Lo que dije fue la verdad. Maxwell, junto al equipo de abogados de las empresas Malfoy, acaba de solicitar reapertura del juicio en contra de Weasley.

—Yo no quiero enfrentarme nuevamente a ese hombre, menos a esa jueza que vio la causa.

—Tranquila, no va a ser necesario que estés presente. Maxwell te representará, tú solo le entregarás tus recuerdos y con eso tendremos para hundir a Weasley. Además, según lo que dijo mi abogado, Weasley, al parecer tuvo o tiene alguna especie de relación con esa jueza. Si eso se prueba, la tal Ryder podría hasta perder tu título.

—Ojalá se pruebe todo. Necesito limpiar mi nombre.

—Lo haremos. No te quepa duda y ahora, vayamos a almorzar y más tarde a la fundación. Quiero me muestres algunos documentos de licitación para ver en qué te puedo ayudar mientras se comienza con la construcción del hospital. Había pensado en el terreno que está aledaño a la residencia...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba Harry junto a Ginny en la oficina de Hermione. Habían aparecido en la mañana pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Hermione avisó que llegaría tarde. Harry se había enterado el día anterior que Draco había vuelto y así que no quiso ser inoportuno y no apareció por la casa de Hermione.

Ginny estaba admirada por los logros de Hermione, jamás se imaginó lo emprendedora que había resultado ser su amiga.

Mientras Harry leía un programa de intervención para una usuaria de la residencia, Ginny que estaba sentada en el sofá no soportó el silencio, debía hablar y preguntarle a Harry:

—¿Cómo has tomado tú esto de que Malfoy haya regresado? —Harry dejó de leer y la miró tranquilo.

—Si Hermione está bien, yo lo estoy.

—¿Entonces? —Harry se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a Ginny.

—Cuando tú me dijiste que me dejabas para que yo aclarara mis sentimientos, más que aclararse se confundieron. Creí estar enamorado de Hermione y digo «creí» porque sí, efectivamente estaba confundido, sentí celos... celos de saberla con ese hurón desteñido pero yo siempre supe que ellos se amaban. Incluso antes de que ella me lo confesara, yo intuía que entre ambos existía una especie de conexión... e incluso recuerdo haberla advertido el día en que nos presentamos al juicio de Malfoy. Ellos se comunicaron y se miraron de una manera desesperada. Se amaban y no podían estar juntos. Después, cuando Hermione se iba a casar con Ron, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. En ningún momento lo hice pensando en mí, lo hice por ella misma y por el amor que sentía por Malfoy. Pero sí, sí me dolió.

—Harry, lo siento tanto.

—Me dolió, no porque ella no me quisiera, sino porque en algún momento lo vi como una traición. Ella... heroína de guerra y él un mortífago... aunque de mortífago poco y nada tenía, había sido él quien había ayudado a Hermione a huir cuando estuvo prisionera en casa de los Malfoy.

—Pero entonces Harry, ¿qué sientes por Hermione?

—La amo con toda mi alma. La amo como a mi hermana gemela, sin ella me falta la mitad de mí, pero es eso. No la amo como a la mujer que quiero que esté conmigo el resto de mi vida y que comparta conmigo mis vivencias, mis fracasos, mi cama... Esa mujer es otra —Ginny soportó la mirada de Harry, no quiso bajarla, pues quería saber quién era esa mujer—. Eres tú Ginny. Siempre lo supe. Eres tú la mujer con la quiero estar y Hermione será siempre mi gran amiga, mi hermana, ¡la que se enamoró de Malfoy! Aunque eso aún no lo puedo asimilar bien...

—¿Lo dices en serio, Harry?, tú me quieres... ¿a mí? —Harry tomó las manos de Ginny y luego acarició su rostro.

—Siempre te he querido Ginny, creo que desde que te fui a buscar a la Cámara de los Secretos. Eras muy niña en esos años, pero tus ojos me encandilaron.

—¡Bobo! ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! —ella sonrió y tomó su rostro con las dos manos—. Perdóname si fui una histérica celosa.

—Perdóname tú, si fue un estúpido que confundió sus sentimientos —ella sonrió y fue ella misma quien suavemente besó los labios de Harry, el que respondió abrazándola fuertemente y correspondiendo a ese beso.

Mientras se besaban sintieron que alguien se acercaba a la oficina. Se pusieron de pie, cuando la puerta se abrió, vieron que quienes llegaban eran Draco y Hermione, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose de forma inexpresiva.


	24. Mía, solo Mía

_**Ese momento donde se acaban expresiones y palabras  
cuando tus manos depositan en la fiebre de mi tiempo.  
Ese momento yo no creo que se pueda describir  
es llanto, risa, vida plena, una forma de morir  
ese momento te considero tan egoístamente mía.  
**_

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos en la pequeña salita de la casa que compartía con Hermione. Ya llevaban poco más de una semana juntos sin separarse ni un segundo. Habían podido disfrutar todo el tiempo perdido y olvidar al fin el dolor provocado por la separación.

En ese momento la esperaba vestido con un traje oscuro y una corbata de seda en tono lila. Estaba listo para salir junto a ella puesto que ambos estaban invitados a la casa de Harry Potter para cenar. Honestamente hubiese preferido quedarse con Hermione, acostado, viendo algo en la televisión o como todas las noches, amándose sin límites, explorándose plenamente, pero no podían vivir encerrados todo el tiempo debían hacer algo de vida social y esta era una buena ocasión para comenzar.

Aquel día en que se habían encontrado los cuatro en la oficina de Hermione en la Casa de Acogida de la Fundación Mía Clearwater, se sintió un poco incómodo. Mal que mal, en su historia había tenido una relación cordial (menos de amistad) con Harry Potter, sin embargo al hablar con él y agradecerle por haber cuidado de Hermione en su ausencia, se dio cuenta que Potter era un tipo común y corriente, que no se creía el cuento de ser héroe de guerra o salvador del mundo mágico y que, lejos de recriminar su pasado como mortífago, lo había aceptado de buena gana como el prometido de Hermione. Aunque él bien entendía que a Potter debió costarle una enormidad consentir esa realidad pues era obvio que después de tantos años, se imaginara a Hermione casada con Ronald Weasley o con cualquier otro Gryffindor, menos con un Slytherin o peor aún, con él, con Draco Malfoy, el menos indicado para ella.

—¿Te falta mucho? Ya son las ocho y recuerda que debo conducir hasta allá —dijo mirando su reloj. No quería llegar tarde a la primera invitación en la cual iría como novio de Hermione.

—Ya bajo, dame un segundo —se escuchó la voz de ella desde el segundo piso.

Cuando sintió que venia bajando las escaleras, se puso de pie, la esperaba con ansias. Sentir que sus pasos sonaban en los escalones y que pronto la vería, lo hacía sentir como un adolescente en espera de su primera cita. Amaba a esa mujer, amaba todo lo ella: su voz, su carácter, su fuerza, su cuerpo. Era perfecta para él.

Y ahí venía Hermione: hermosa y elegante, con un vestido elegido por él. Era blanco y entallado en la cintura que le llegaba a los tobillos, con una abertura que nacía en el mismo muslo y eso lo hacía ver refinado y sensual. Sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. Era ver a una diosa y ella era una diosa solo de él. ¿Y si en lugar de ir a cenar se quedaban haciéndose el amor toda la noche como acostumbraban? (Producto de eso, era que en repetidas ocasiones, Hermione llegaba a las diez de la mañana a trabajar). Ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de Anne, Megara o de Daphne al respecto, quienes le decían que dejara algo para la Luna de Miel...

—Estás bellísima, Mía —dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—Gracias a ti por tu buen gusto.

—Hermione, no me gusta el vestido. Me gustas tú —agregó poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Me ayudas? —Hermione le entregó el dije para que lo colgara en su cuello.

—¿No lo llevarás en tu muñeca? —preguntó extrañado.

—No, antes lo llevaba en la muñeca porque podía besarlo al no tenerte cerca de mí. Pero ahora te tengo aquí conmigo y te puedo besar las veces que quiera —había levantado su cabello y girado para que Draco uniera la cadena. Luego él depositó otro beso, esta vez en su hombro.

—¿Y si nos quedamos? —dijo utilizando su habitual tono sensual.

—¡Draco! Anda vamos, que al regreso «jugamos», ¿sí? Además, recuerda que mañana dormiremos separados y se me va a hacer eterno no estar a tu lado.

—¡No lo quiero ni pensar! ¡Voy a matar a la pelirroja Weasley!

—Ella dijo que un día antes de la boda el novio no puede ver a la novia. Así que aunque estemos en esta casa los dos, en la noche estaremos separados. Se ha preocupado tanto de ese detalle, que se va a venir a dormir conmigo y pondrá un hechizo para que no te acerques a la habitación.

—¡Y el pobre Draco tendrá que irse al cuarto de invitados!

—Agradece que no te mandó a dormir con tu mamá.

Draco sonrió ya que con lo poco que conocía a Ginny Weasley de seguro esa debió ser la primera opción. Era obvio que Hermione había intercedido para evitar que él se fuera a dormir a la casa en donde estaba su madre.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y luego cogió las llaves del carro, saliendo con ella rumbo a Grimmauld Place. En realidad no tenían muy claro de qué se trataba la cena a la que habían sido invitados, pero suponían que tenía que ver con que Harry y Ginny estaban de novios otra vez o algo similar.

Mientras conducía, Hermione consultaba su celular por alguna llamada perdida de la fundación.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Mary ha regresado a la residencia y su esposo está detenido. Espero que ahora el desgraciado pague con cárcel todo el daño que le ha causado a esa pobre mujer.

—¿Hermione?

—Dime.

—¿Al final Daphne habló con Anne?

—Creo que sí.

—Era lo mejor ¿no?, considerando que pensamos abrir el hospital aledaño a la residencia y que deberá recibir tanto a muggles como a magos. Ella debía saber la verdad.

Días antes habían conversado entre ellos y decidieron que debían decir la verdad respecto de sus poderes y de la existencia del mundo mágico, a la querida secretaria, Anne Bown. Puesto que si pensaban ampliar la fundación e inaugurar el nuevo hospital, ella debía saber la verdad en relación a las personas con quienes trabajaría. Pero ni Hermione, ni Draco quisieron ser ellos quienes le dijeran la verdad y para eso Daphne estaba dispuesta.

—Además es bueno que sepa que somos magos, ya que Maxwell quedó impactado por la belleza de tu secretaria —dijo refiriéndose al abogado de las empresas Malfoy que hacía unos días había ido a visitar la fundación de Hermione para adentrarse en el sistema y ver el tema jurídico y legal de la ampliación de esta, así como el inicio de las obras del nuevo centro hospitalario, también llamado Mía Clearwater y que quedaría adyacente a la casa de acogida.

—Y ella con él, creo que fue amor a primera vista.

—Igual que el nuestro, ¿no, Mía? —Hermione lo miró divertida y dio una carcajada guardando el celular en el bolso.

—¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Nosotros? ¡Yo te odiaba Draco Malfoy!

—¡Y yo no te soportaba, Hermione Granger! —él también rió.

—Y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti —ella colocó su mano sobre la de él, la cual llevaba puesta en la palanca de cambios del vehículo.

—Ni yo sin ti. Y pensar que nos queda poco de soltería...

—Pasado mañana a estar hora ya seremos «señor y señora Malfoy».

—Así es. ¡Casados por fin!

—Draco, ¿piensas ir mañana de todas maneras a ese lugar? —preguntó al cabo de un par de segundos, un tanto seria.

—Sí, debo ir. Es necesario. Ya lo habíamos hablado, lo bueno es que tú no quedarás sola, estarás con Potter y su novia.

—Draco, yo no puedo vivir escoltada todo el tiempo.

—Hasta que no se condene a Weasley de lo ocurrido y yo lo vea tras las rejas, no estaré tranquilo.

—Como quieras. No quiero discutir contigo.

—Ni yo, así que se te aguantas, que Potter y Ginny la cuiden en mi ausencia —Hermione sonrió rendida. Ya sabía que frente a esos temas, Draco no le daría espacio a reclamos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos descendieron del jeep luego de haberse estacionado frente a la casa de Harry Potter. Draco no comprendía cómo alguien como Potter viviera en un barrio muggle. Sin embargo, al ver el hechizo que ocultaba la casa quedó impactado. Con razón que durante la guerra fue casi imposible dar con el paradero de él. Si ese era un hechizo común, ¿cómo sería el resto de las artimañas que se utilizaron para esconderlo? Aunque sinceramente a estas alturas lo que menos le importaba eran las técnicas de camuflaje que Potter utilizó.

Sin golpear la puerta, esta de inmediato se abrió. Ingresaron al pasillo en donde todo estaba en silencio. Draco de inmediato sacó su varita y se puso delante de Hermione. A ella siempre le dio mala espina esa casa, desde el elfo depresivo y resentido social que servía a Harry, hasta los cuadros groseros de las paredes, así que, como iba sin arma, optó por caminar detrás de Draco. Sin embargo, en un momento y cuando estaban a punto de ingresar al salón, las luces se encendieron y se vieron rodeados de sus seres queridos en una fiesta de despedida de solteros, para ambos.

Al mirar la ornamentación se dieron cuenta que desde la baranda del segundo piso, colgaba un lienzo que decía: «Bendiciones al matrimonio más extraño de Hogwarts», el cual a su vez mostraba la imagen de una serpiente intentando besar a una leona que corría por el borde del cartel. Tal imagen hacía reír a los presentes y a los mismos novios. Se notaba que eso era obra de George Weasley, quien les saludaba alegre desde el segundo piso.

Los abrazos, en medio de las cornetas y la música que comenzaba a escucharse, los sorprendió a ambos.

Narcisa se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, por fin podía conversar con la muchacha que había cambiado la vida de su hijo, la que había estado al lado de Draco en sus momentos más difíciles y a quien su hijo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

—Eres la única mujer que ha logrado enamorar a mi hijo. Eres bienvenida a nuestra familia. Bueno, lo que queda de ella —dijo abrazándola.

Hermione vio que tanto Harry como Ginny saludaban a un sorprendido Draco, quien disimuladamente guardaba su varita entre sus ropas.

También estaban en la fiesta: Luna, Neville, Anne, Maxwell, Rafe Garrett, Theodore Nott con su novia Page, Daphne Greengrass, Megara y Blaise Zabini, este último que aparecía de su exilio.

—Pensé que aún estabas en Sudán —dijo Draco a su amigo Theo, dándole un abrazo.

—Nos tuvimos que venir, la cosa se puso fea. Comenzaron los bombardeos a sectores civiles, así que solo se quedaron los médicos de la milicia y el resto tuvimos que ser evacuados.

—¿Pero cómo viniste a dar a esta fiesta? ¿Y tú Blaise? ¿Qué mierda te habías hecho? —saludó a Zabini dándole también un fuerte abrazo.

—Estaba estudiando en el Colegio de Magia de Holanda. Ya sabes, luego de la guerra y de la condena de mi padre a Azkaban, mi madre decidió pasar un tiempo con su familia —explicó Blaise.

—¿Pero ya estás de regreso? ¿Quién te avisó de mi matrimonio?

—Fui yo, Malfoy —era George Weasley quien se acercaba a Draco y le ofrecía su mano. Draco estaba muy reticente entablar conversación con un Weasley, pero este era George, no Ronald. Así que aceptó el saludo —lamento lo que Ron les ha causado, sinceramente espero que Hermione sea feliz al lado tuyo.

—Lo será. No quepa duda de ello.

—Y en cuanto a tu amigo, pues lo vi ayer deambulando por el callejón Diagon...

—Sí y juntos ubicamos a Blaise —explicó Theo.

Mientras George y Theo recordaban lo vivido para encontrar a Blaise, Draco miró a su prometida, quien estaba en medio de Narcisa, Ginny y Luna, al parecer querían tener detalles de su ajuar de novia, ella lo miró y le sonrió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba tan sorprendida como él de esa fiesta. Pero se notaba feliz, al igual que él. Tener amigos así era totalmente nuevo para Draco. En ese momento vio que Harry conversaba algo con Ginny, era el momento exacto para abordar un tema que tenía pendiente con Potter: la varita de Hermione.

—Potter, ¿tienes un segundo?

—Sí, claro —Ginny entendió y se fue a ver a Luna y Neville—. Ven, vayamos al comedor —caminaron por un pequeño corredor y llegaron a una sala grande, en donde había una mesa de unos seis metros de largo construida de roble y cubierta con mármol—. ¿De qué se trata, Malfoy?

—Hermione no quiere volver a utilizar la magia.

—Lo sé.

—Es necesario que ella tenga su varita. Potter, es por su seguridad. Necesito que me la des a mí, para yo, si es necesario, obligarla a tenerla consigo.

—Había pensado hace rato en dártela. No había tenido la oportunidad, pero debes estar seguro que la utilizará porque yo la tengo debido a que ella la pensaba romper.

—¿Romper su varita?

—Así es. Hermione ha sufrido mucho y el día que tomó esa decisión, lo hizo debido a todo lo vivido.

—Entiendo. Se la entregaré una vez que esté seguro de que no la romperá —Harry sacó de entre sus ropas la varita de Hermione, ya que siempre la llevaba con él y se la entregó a Draco.

—Hermione me matará cuando sepa que tú tienes su varita.

—Yo me encargo —Draco recibió la varita de Hermione e inmediatamente la guardó junto a la suya en el interior de su saco.

Mientras tanto en la sala tanto Kreacher como Rácine, los elfos domésticos de Harry y de Draco, respectivamente, se desvivían por servir los mejores manjares a los invitados.

Rafe Garret estaba totalmente extasiado con los «efectos especiales» que habían utilizado para el letrero de bienvenida y el tan bien logrado disfraz de los empleados que servían en la casa.

En tanto, en la pequeña e improvisada pista algunos bailaban: Luna con Neville, que al parecer eran algo más que amigos, según los comentarios de Ginny; George con Angelina bailaban en forma lenta, pues ella tenía una prominente panza de embarazo.

A un lado, en plena conversación estaba Anne con Maxwell, ella se veía radiante en medio de estas nuevas personas. El joven abogado explicaba algunas cosas del mundo mágico, Draco escuchó palabras como Hogwarts, Ravenclaw y Pociones... Era obvio que le estaba dando una pequeña inducción al mundo en el cual ella había comenzado a relacionarse.

Hermione, mientras bebía un jugo de calabaza, observó que Daphne hacía rato miraba a los presentes desde la baranda del segundo piso, así que tomó otro vaso y se acercó a la muchacha, la cual, a pesar de la fiesta, su rostro denotaba algo de tristeza. Sin embargo al verla que se acercaba su jefa se irguió y la esperó con una sonrisa, la cual Hermione no creyó que fuese real.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? —preguntó entregándole el vaso.

—Gracias —dijo recibiendo la bebida—. No, no estoy triste. Al contrario Mía, estoy feliz. Al fin tú y Draco se casarán, la solicitud de reapertura de tu juicio fue aceptada, así como los cargos contra mi padre por haberme encerrado. Estoy feliz, solo que... bueno, tú sabes cómo soy y creí que Megara... bueno... —Hermione miró a Megara que estaba conversando muy entusiasmada con Blaise junto a Theo que se hallaba al lado de Paige, su novia.

—Yo también creí que entre ustedes había algo.

—No, a pesar de lo vivido por ella, ella sigue siendo hétero... Creo que no debí... ¡Fui una tonta! Me sentí ridícula.

—No lo ibas a saber si no lo preguntabas. Debes estar tranquila y no sentirte culpable. Aquí todos te queremos y eso te debe levantar el ánimo. Además, no te debes apresurar, ya encontrarás a alguien.

—Es que de eso te quería hablar, cuando tú y Draco regresen de su luna de miel y tú retomes la dirección de la Casa de Acogida, te voy a pedir unos días para ir a España. Creo que debo hablar con alguien con quien no dejé las cosas claras.

—¿Ves? En tu corazón había algo sin finiquitar, así no puedes iniciar una nueva relación. ¡Ja! Te lo digo por experiencia —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Es la segunda vez que tienes despedida de soltera! ¿o no?

—No, anteriormente no tuve despedida de soltera. Pero bueno, tampoco matrimonio —respondió riendo.

—Aunque esta no es una despedida propiamente tal, es más bien una «doble despedida».

—Ha sido una grata sorpresa verlos a todos reunidos, festejando que me caso con Draco. De verdad, gracias.

En otro lado de la sala, Narcisa conversaba amenamente con Rafe, cuando Draco se acercó a saludar a su ex jefe.

—No me habías dicho que tenías una madre tan bella, Draco.

Sonrió al ver a Narcisa sonrojada, era la primera vez en su vida que la veía tan feliz, incluso cohibida por los halagos de Rafe, parecía que por fin su madre había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, y a su vez una mujer lograba atrapar por fin al esquivo doctor Garrett.

Al cabo de un par de horas y luego de bailar, reír, incluso de cantar, Hermione se acercó a su novio, le tomó la mano y lo condujo hasta la escalera, a fin de que pudieran hablar. Si bien ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, el hecho de no tocarlo, de no abrazarlo, la hacía sentir vacía y a pesar de tenerlo cerca, era como si algo le faltara.

—Te amo.

—Mi Hermione, yo también. Pero dime, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo es que me quiero ir, estoy cansada. Además mañana va la modista a hacerle unos pequeños arreglos al vestido de novia. Por otra parte, creo que he comido demasiado... parece que me tragué un kilo de aceitunas. Y si sigo así, no voy a caber en el vestido —dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

—Un kilo de aceitunas no te hará engordar de un día para otro, el tema es el sodio... Pero no es el momento para tratar cosas médicas. Anda, vámonos —Draco la tomó de la cintura y la levantó del piso—. He estado esperando que me dijeras que te querías ir, porque quiero llegar pronto a casa y sacarte ese vestido que hace rato me está provocando —dijo besando a Hermione. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes que lo ovacionaron con aplausos.

* * *

A eso de las dos de la mañana Ginny despedía en la chimenea a Neville y Luna quienes habían sido los últimos en irse. Se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en el sofá, mirando el desorden. Lo bueno era que con su varita podría arreglar todo en un instante. Mientras pensaba por dónde empezar, llegó Harry con dos copas de champagne una cada mano y le dio una a ella.

—Salud, Ginny. Felicitaciones. Resultó todo excelente. Draco y Hermione estaban felices.

—No lo hice sola, las chicas ayudaron, pero salud, Harry. Ver a Hermione y a Draco tan felices merece un brindis especial —dijo bebiendo un sorbo—. Además deberíamos también brindar por Narcisa y el doctor; y por Anne con el abogado, ¿no?

—Y me parece que por Blaise y Megara. ¿Sabes?, me sorprendió la tranquilidad con que Anne tomó el hecho de que somos magos.

—Creo que lo intuía, además el abogado de Draco... Maxwell, le ha ido explicando otras cosas y ella ha asimilado muy bien, me agrada mucho.

—Ginny, mira Draco y Hermione se casan pasado mañana, yo tendré que apoyar a Daphne en la dirección de la fundación y tú volverás a Hogwarts... Y este... yo había pensado... que... bueno...

—¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, cuando salgas del colegio podríamos no sé... tú y yo... pues... casarnos... —Ginny sonrió, le quitó la copa a Harry de su mano y ambas las colocó en una mesita que estaba cerca. Luego se puso de rodillas haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de Harry y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Te amo, Harry Potter y estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo mañana mismo si así lo quisieras.

—¡Gracias mi Dios! —Harry besó a su novia y mientras lo hacía, tomó su varita e hizo que las luces de la casa se tornaran tenues y una música suave comenzara a sonar.

—¿Me estás provocando? —preguntó mientras Harry besaba su cuello y con sus manos acariciaba suavemente la espalda de ella por sobre la ropa.

—Te deseo Ginny, ya no soporto más sin estar contigo. Llevo meses soñando que volvemos a hacer el amor.

—Te amo, Harry y esta noche tengo pensado quedarme contigo.

—¡Eres mi diosa! —dijo besando sus labios y explorando cada espacio al interior de la boca de su novia. Luego sus besos comenzaron a bajar hasta el cuello de ella quien dio un suspiro y se animó a hacer lo que hacía tantas noches había imaginado.

—Cierra los ojos mi vida... —dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su novio y sus manos, hábiles en esos menesteres, comenzaban a soltar la camisa de él, quien estaba con su cabeza echada hacia atrás en el sofá en tanto ella se dedicaba a acariciar cada parte de su torso. Sintió cuando las manos de Ginny lograban bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y comenzaban a tocarlo en forma tan íntima que no pudo evitar dar un ronco gemido al sentir las delgadas y tibias manos de su novia acariciándolo...

—¡Oh, Ginny! —no tenía palabras, ni valor para hablar.

Sintió cuando los labios de ella rozaban su piel y lo besaban. Solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y se entregó al infinito placer que le provocaba sentirse dentro de su amada. No, era imposible seguir conteniéndose, ese jueguito en extremo excitante, lo estaba llevando al borde. Se incorporó. La tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara e inmediato su boca buscó la de ella y no hubo necesidad de ir a la habitación en el segundo piso. El sofá, la música, la tenue luz, les daba el marco perfecto para fundirse nuevamente en uno...

* * *

Hermione estaba despierta, acostada de lado, tenía una sed horrible y quería levantarse a beber un buen vaso de agua pero sentía que la pierna de Draco no la dejaba moverse. Además no sabía qué hora era puesto que la habitación aún estaba a oscuras. Bien sabía que Draco tenía que levantarse temprano, así que posiblemente ya fuera hora. Miró en la mesa de noche en donde estaba el reloj despertador. En efecto, ya era hora de levantarse.

—Draco, Draco, amor.

—¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó medio dormido.

—Tengo sed, ¿me podrías soltar? —Draco rió y sacó tanto su brazo como la pierna del cuerpo de Hermione. Acostumbraba a dormir con ella abrazado, sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él era un sueño imposible de querer despertar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó levantando el brazo y liberando a Hermione.

—Las seis y media. Pensé que eran las tres de la madrugada, creo que me hicieron mal esas aceitunas, tengo la boca ácida y estoy muerta de sed. Voy al baño... ¡No, primero a tomar agua!

—Anda, te acompaño. Voy a desayunar temprano pues debo estar en el ministerio a las ocho.

—Deberías haberle pedido a Maxwell que hiciera ese trámite por ti —Hermione se puso una bata cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Draco odiaba que durmiera con ropa, le gustaba sentirla completamente a su lado y recorrer su cuerpo durante toda la noche. Al principio le costó no ponerse un pijama o una camisola pero desde que comenzó a dormir con Draco todas las noches, había acostumbrado a sus manos a tener «algo» que tocar a media noche...

—No, es necesario que yo vaya. Lucius debe escuchar unas cuantas verdades de mi parte, es hora de enfrentarlo.

* * *

A eso de las ocho de la mañana Draco se encontraba en una de las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia, junto a su abogado Maxwell Steading con quien iría a Azkaban pues debía ver a su padre, era necesario y tenía que ser ese día.

Una vez que se encontraban en la oficina del jefe de aurores, fueron llevados vía Red Flu hasta la prisión de los magos en donde estaba recluido Lucius Malfoy.

—Yo lo esperaré en el pasillo. Si me necesita, estaré cerca —dijo Maxwell a Draco.

—Bien.

Draco caminó por el lúgubre pasillo solo iluminado débilmente por un par de antorchas, siguiendo al guardia que lo guiaba. Avanzaron por las celdas que no tenían barrotes visibles, era obvio que existía algún hechizo que impedía que los reos pudieran escapar o asomarse.

Llegó hasta la última celda en donde estaba su padre cumpliendo condena, la cual no era diferente al resto y contaba con las mínimas comodidades que su condición le permitía. Una cama con colchón, medianamente agradable, un velador, al fondo un estante con algunos libros, un escritorio y en la esquina, un retrete. Hacia el otro lado había un perchero con algunas túnicas y un baúl con cosas personales. Draco se imaginó que le permitían tener todo aquello en honor a la imposibilidad de realizar magia y por encontrarse en el sector de más alta seguridad de toda la prisión.

Lucius estaba sentado en el escritorio leyendo un pergamino, pero al ver a su hijo de inmediato se puso de pie. Draco se extrañó al ver su padre, pues lejos de lucir descuidado, se veía bien, con cabello corto, blanquecino, con una barba cuidada y vestido con pantalón de tela y una camisa oscura. Cualquiera pensaría que podría estar sumido en la más profunda depresión, desaliñado o desaseado. Pero al parecer la cárcel había obrado al revés en Malfoy.

—¡Hijo! —dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa y se apresuró a acercarse para abrazarlo pero chocó con la barrera invisible que separaba la celda del pasillo.

—Padre —solo lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte. Llegué a pensar que jamás volvería a saber de mi hijo, ¿cómo está Cissy? ¿Terminaste Hogwarts? ¿Las empresas cómo van? Y la casa, ¿está igual? Cuéntame.

Draco hizo una señal al guardia para que levantara el hechizo y pudiera conversar tranquilamente con su padre. El hombre hizo un par de movimientos con su varita y el escudo invisible cedió. Luego de lo cual se apoyó en la pared de frente, dispuesto a actuar en caso de que Lucius intentase algo. Al fondo podía ver a Maxwell que estaba nervioso por la situación y atento a cualquier movimiento.

—¡Hijo! —Lucius abrazó a Draco pero este se quedó quieto y erguido. Había mucho dolor aún en su corazón causado por ese hombre que ahora cumplía pena de por vida por haber segado la vida de tantas personas y por haber torturado y sometido a muchas más, que aún no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo—. Veo que no estás contento de verme.

—Padre, he venido a decirte algunas cosas, antes de irme por un tiempo fuera del país.

—¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? ¿Y las empresas? ¿Y tu madre?

—No vengo para que me interrogues. Así que si me dejas hablar... Si no, te lo haré saber todo vía lechuza —Lucius sonrió de mala gana. Guardó silencio y se sentó en el escritorio. Echó hacia atrás la rústica silla, puso sus manos en la mesa y lo miró expectante.

—Tú dirás.

—Vine a darte algunas noticias —Lucius hizo un gesto indicándole que prosiguiera—Uno: mañana me caso.

—¡Oh, qué bien! —una hipócrita sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Mañana me caso con Hermione Granger, la heroína del trío que destruyó a tu mentor.

—¡¿Pero estás loco?! —dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con sus puños.

—Dos... ¡Dije dos! —Lucius se espantó al oír la voz fuerte de su hijo—. Soy médico, médico muggle y trabajo en el mundo muggle.

—¡Demonios, Draco!

—Tres —continuó sin inmutarse—. Las empresas Malfoy acaban de ser convertidas en sociedades anónimas... muggles —los ojos de Lucius estaban que se salían de sus órbitas, eso no podía ser cierto, su hijo estaba mintiendo—. Cuatro: la mansión Malfoy no existe, ha sido donada para convertirla en un memorial en honor a los caídos y torturados en ese lugar —Lucius negaba con la cabeza—. Y cinco: mi madre acaba de firmar el divorcio. Estando tú preso de por vida, las leyes mágicas le otorgan a ella su total libertad para rehacer su vida.

—¡¿Por qué me vienes a decir todo eso Draco?! ¿Me quieres joder aún más la vida?

—Cinco... cinco noticias para ti... que son como cinco latigazos, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas? ¡Cinco malditos latigazos que tú me diste, a tal punto de dejarme inconsciente! Cinco, padre. ¡Cinco putos latigazos que marcaron mi vida para siempre!

—Hijo, yo lo siento tanto. Debía hacerlo —Lucius se había puesto de pie y acercado a su hijo tomándole los brazos—. Si no lo hacía, El Señor Tenebroso te podría matar. Eres mi hijo, yo no podía permitir que él...

—No sigas padre. Hay cosas que ocurrieron en ese tiempo que no vale la pena traer a la memoria. Además recuerdo bien lo que él te dijo esa noche: tres o cuatro bastarán y tú, ¿qué hiciste?

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Debió ser la rabia del momento.

—¿La rabia? ¡No padre, fue tu fascinación por ese engendro! ¿Cómo pudiste exponerme a tanto? Primero querías que fuera asesino y luego un violador. ¡¿En qué monstruo me querías convertir?!

—Yo... yo sabía que no harías nada de lo que yo te pedía. Siempre supe que no matarías a nadie, sabía que el viejo de Dumbledore no permitiría que te convirtieras en asesino y sabía que jamás tomarías a una mujer contra su voluntad. Lamento si alguna vez te llamé cobarde. Al contrario, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido. Nunca hubieses matado a nadie. Además Snape y Dumbledore tenían todo planeado para...

—Aunque ellos no lo hubieran planeado de esa forma, yo pensaba sí matar a alguien esa noche y no era precisamente al viejo director.

—¿No? ¿De qué hablas?

—Para que veas a qué nivel llegaba mi desesperación aquellos días y te des cuenta el infierno que viví a tu lado, debes saber que si bien no pensaba matar a Dumbledore, había tomado la decisión de desviar el hechizo hacía mí. Es decir, me iba a suicidar.

—¡Draco, hijo! —Lucius estaba horrorizado. Jamás pensó el daño enorme que su actuar había causado en Draco.

—Las cosas ocurren por algo. Ahora estoy bien, muy bien. A punto de casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

—Una asquerosa sangre...

—¡Nunca más la llames así delante de mí! Ella será mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y orgulloso estaré de que ella esté conmigo para siempre.

—¡Pero, Draco! ¿De qué te valieron mis enseñanzas? ¡Nuestro apellido, no puede verse enlodado con tu unión con esa mujer!

—Padre, padre... Creo que estás desquiciado. ¿De qué te ha servido a ti el haber vivido con un estúpido credo? El único que ha ensuciado nuestro apellido has sido tú. Mírate, encerrado de por vida. Fuiste un asesino, un torturador y un asqueroso violador de mujeres. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo me tragaba el cuento de que eran otros los que cometían esas atrocidades? ¡Tú eras parte de todo eso!

—Estaba obligado, ya lo he dicho.

—Bueno, en realidad, yo no vine a hacerte un juicio. Solo vine solo a decirte esas cinco verdades y ahora me voy. Mi futura esposa y mi madre me esperan. No sé cuándo venga a verte nuevamente. En unos años, quizá —Draco giró para salir de la celda, pero Lucius le tomó el brazo.

—Draco, eres mi hijo, perdóname por favor. No me odies.

—No te odio padre, no podría. Solo que me es difícil olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he querido —Draco sonrió e intentó salir, pero otra vez la fuerza de su padre le impidió avanzar—. Yo siempre supe que fuiste tú quien ayudó a la sangr... a la chica Granger a escapar—. Draco lo miró incrédulo—. Sí, siempre lo supe. La ayudaste... me mentiste mostrándome una varita falsa... pero, ¿sabes? Fui yo quien también ocultó esa verdad. Si Bellatrix o El Señor Tenebroso se enteraban, te matarían... Matarían a mi hijo y eso yo no lo iba a permitir. Jamás los habría dejado tocarte, así hubieses ayudado a esa chica.

—¿Y tú quieres que te lo agradezca? No sabes nada lo que ella sufrió. ¡Lo que yo sufrí viéndola a ella padecer tu odio!

—Era la guerra.

—Así es, «era». Ya no hay guerra y no hay nada que pueda impedir que yo sea feliz con ella. Adiós, padre.

—Draco, hijo... A... adiós —Lucius intentó abrazar a Draco, pero este ya había salido de la celda, mientras el guardia activaba una vez más la pared invisible. Draco marchó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Ya que atrás quedaba su padre, sinónimo de dolor y desesperanza. Episodios oscuros de su vida, a los que por fin les podía decir un «hasta nunca».

Si bien Lucius había confesado que sabía perfectamente que él había ayudado a Hermione, eso era nada comparado con todo el dolor sufrido por él, por Narcisa, por la misma Hermione y quién sabe cuántos hombres, mujeres y niños más, lo habían padecido en manos del hombre que alguna vez él llegó a admirar. Al fin cerraba un ciclo con su padre, no era venganza lo que buscaba al decirle esas cinco verdades. Era justicia: los cinco latigazos y el dolor físico causado no se comparaba con el dolor que dejó la guerra en mucha gente.

Marchó junto a su abogado rumbo a la chimenea de la oficina de administración. Era hora de abandonar ese lugar y adentrarse en su nueva vida: su matrimonio... pocas horas lo separaban del momento más importante y esperado de su vida.

Lucius por su parte, se tiró en la cama, sacando de debajo de la almohada una fotografía de hacía unos quince años: se veía a él alegre abrazando a Narcisa y un niño jugando alrededor de ellos. Era una época feliz, lejana e imposible de volver a vivirla. Apretó contra su pecho la fotografía y un llanto incontenible lo invadió. Su fingida fortaleza se derrumbaba. Lucius Malfoy estaba derrotado, fundido en su verdadera depresión, en el horror de la culpa y en el abandono total por quienes alguna vez le juraron admiración.

* * *

Daría la última mirada al espejo y bajaría. Ya era cerca del mediodía y los invitados estaban todos sentados en sus adornadas sillas debajo de unas sombrillas sencillas que habían dispuesto en el jardín de la casa que compartía con Draco. Si bien Narcisa había solicitado efectuar la ceremonia en la nueva casa, los novios decidieron que fuera algo sencillo, en un lugar recatado y lejos de la prensa, no querían nada lujoso. Al final la futura suegra se conformó con organizar todo (y a esfuerzo de mucha varita en mano) en el poco espacioso jardín de la casa que rentaba Hermione y Draco, poniendo todo su esmero y dedicación pues sabía que esta vez su hijo se casaba con la mujer que amaba, con su Mía, como él cariñosamente le decía... con Hermione Granger.

Su vestido era blanco y largo, en tela de charmeuse seda y tul, con tirante en un hombro y con escote en la espalda. Era sencillo, pero totalmente bello. Era un traje simple en comparación con el ostentoso vestido con el que pretendía contraer matrimonio con Ronald Weasley. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¿qué habría hecho Jean Granger con ese vestido? De seguro lo había vendido, de un tiempo a esta parte a su madre le había dado por deshacerse de las cosas que le sobraban, haciendo subastas con sus vecinas (ventas de garaje). Eso le agradaba a Hermione, puesto que evidenciaba que sus padres nuevamente estaban integrados al vecindario y, al parecer, ya nadie se acordaba del incidente por el que fueron marginados.

Lo bueno era que todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Incluso también estaba olvidado su fallido matrimonio. Su padre ya no estaba dolido con ella no dar explicaciones y escapar de la boda y por no haber confiado en él y decirle que estaba embarazada o que amaba a otro hombre. De hacerlo entrar en razón fue tarea de Jean.

Por otro lado, Hermione no quiso ir a conocer la nueva casa, quería dejarlo como sorpresa hasta su regreso de la Luna de Miel, por lo que Narcisa se había dedicado a arreglarla en espera del gran momento.

En cuanto al viaje, habían decidido, luego de barajar muchas posibilidades, irse todo un mes a Isla Martinica, en El Caribe. Serían treinta días solo para ellos, un mes completo para vivir su amor libremente, regocijándose en el tibio mar y escondidos de todos en una isla paradisiaca.

—¿Lista amiga? —Ginny Weasley abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del dormitorio. Aquella noche se había quedado acompañando a Hermione, con tal de no faltar a la tradición de que el novio no podía ver a la novia antes del matrimonio. Así que con un hechizo evitó que Draco entrara a la habitación y este obligadamente tuvo que dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

—Nerviosa, pero lista —Ginny ingresó en la habitación y se veía que ella también lo estaba.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Gin? La novia soy yo, pero tú estás temblando.

—Herms, es que...

—Es que he venido yo —era Molly Weasley que aparecía en la habitación—. Hija, lo siento tanto.

—¡Señora Weasley! —Hermione se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Lamento tanto no haber confiado en ti.

—No diga nada, señora Weasley, usted es la madre de Ronald y como madre siempre estará al lado de su hijo.

—Sé que mi hijo obró mal pero yo sé que él está sufriendo.

—Madre, creo que no es momento de justificar a mi hermano. Además, ¡no le arrugues el vestido a Hermione! —Molly soltó a la novia y las tres rieron.

—¡Ah! Mira, alguien vino conmigo —la mujer abrió la puerta e ingresó una bola peluda grande y gorda, con cara aplastada y de pocos amigos.

—¡Crookshanks! —exclamó Hermione al ver nuevamente a su gato.

—¡Ni sueñes con tomar en brazos al gato! —advirtió Ginny—. Te casas ahora y si lo tomas vas quedar llena de pelos —Ginny tomó el brazo de su amiga impidiendo que esta cargara al gato.

—Estuvo en celo y perdido por bastantes semanas, llegué a creer que no volvería pero hace unas días regresó y quise yo misma traértelo.

—Gracias. Espero que Daphne no sea alérgica a los gatos. Ella se quedará en esta casa mientras yo esté de luna de miel... ¿así que en celo, señor gato? ¡No quiero ser abuela tan joven!

—Oye, este gato tiene como doscientos años gatunos... ¿todavía puede?

Molly rió al escuchar a las chicas, momento en que el padre de Hermione, Joseph Granger, llegó también al cuarto.

—Buenas tardes —saludó—. Hija, ya es hora —Hermione asintió nerviosa, pero sonriente.

Tanto Ginny como Molly salieron de inmediato para involucrarse con el resto de los invitados, mientras que Hermione advirtió que el gato acababa de subirse a la cama haciéndose un bollo e intentando dormir.

—Me imagino que esta vez no desaparecerás —le dijo sonriente su padre mientras ponía el brazo para que ella se tomara de él.

— No, esta vez me caso con el hombre de mi vida —respondió segura y feliz.

—«El hombre de tu vida» está hecho un mar de nervios, cree que te ha ocurrido algo porque aún no bajas. Se da vueltas y vueltas.

—Anda, vayamos de inmediato, conozco a Draco Malfoy y si no bajo ahora mismo, es posible que suba a buscarme —Hermione tomó el ramo de flores y bajó del brazo de su padre.

Joseph Granger abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, allí se encontraron con una alfombra creando un sendero hacia el sector en donde se habían instalado algunas sombrillas y sillas vestidas de blanco con hermosas rosas en los respaldos: estaban los invitados y familiares: Jean Granger; Narcisa y Rafe; Theo y su novia, Paige; Daphne Greengrass; Molly y Arthur Weasley, Megara y Blaise Zabini; George y Angelina; Harry y Ginny, también estaba Luna Lovegood y su padre, Neville Longbottom, Anne y Maxwell, así como también algunos médicos del hospital en donde trabajaba Draco. Al final, por más que los novios querían algo sencillo y con pocos invitados, se dieron cuenta que existían personas que era imposible dejar de lado, pues eran quienes estaban constantemente a su lado y los apoyaban.

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar la Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn, la cual lejos de calmar su nerviosismo provocó que un pie se le doblara. Su padre logró sostenerla regalándole una pequeña sonrisa para intentar calmar su nerviosismo. Hermione sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que le parecía que se le saldría del pecho. Iba del brazo de su padre, avanzando lentamente hasta el altar en donde la esperaba Draco de pie junto a Narcisa. Detrás de la pequeña mesa estaba el juez que los casaría, era un hombre delgado de traje oscuro y con gesto amable, delante de él se podía visualizar el libro en donde ambos estamparían sus firmas, sellando para siempre su historia de amor.

Hermione sonreía al mirar y deleitarse con la imagen de su novio: era perfectamente varonil, con ese traje negro, combinado con un chaleco gris claro, una alba camisa, junto a una corbata en gris plateado y luciendo a su vez en la solapa un pañuelo de seda, hacían que deseara saltarle a los brazos y devorárselo a besos. Lo amaba tanto, que sentía que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo más lento que lo normal. Draco, sencillamente se veía seductoramente bien. Sus ojos solo se cerraban en él, en su futuro esposo, en el hombre que amaba pero sin embargo, sentía que sus pies no iban al ritmo que ella quería y los segundos se hacían eternos. Era el hecho de no haberlo visto en las últimas horas que hacían que su deseo de tocarlo o de besarlo se hicieran incontenibles.

— _Ahí viene ella... Por fin... Mía, serás mía para siempre, Hermione_ —Draco sonreía esperando a que llegara a su lado la mujer que tanto amaba y por la que tuvo que sufrir la separación producto de intrigas y mentiras de personas que no valía la pena recordar en este momento. Deseaba besarla nuevamente, amarla como a nadie y por sobre todo ser feliz a su lado.

—Cuídela, joven Malfoy —le dijo Joseph entregando la mano de su hija a Draco.

—Con mi vida si fuese necesario —respondió con una sonrisa mirando a su prometida. Hacía solo un día que no la veía, pero parecía que habían sido años. La extraña tanto, deseaba besarla ahí mismo pero debía esperar... esperar a que comenzara la ceremonia, la verdadera ceremonia, aquella en donde él unía a ella por el resto de su vida.

En ese momento habló el juez que oficiaba la ceremonia, una vez que los novios se ubicaron frente a él, frente al pequeño altar:

—Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para la celebración de un acto jurídico y por lo tanto solemne, como es el contrato matrimonial del señor Draco Malfoy Black y de la señorita Hermione Jean Granger. Sean todos bienvenidos a esta significativa ceremonia. Para dar inicio a la celebración es necesario que los contrayentes sepan que tanto el marido como la mujer son iguales en derechos y obligaciones...

Y mientras hablaba de lo que era el matrimonio, de la vida en pareja, de la convivencia y de lo que les esperaba como esposos, tanto Draco como Hermione se miraban y se decían que se amaban, sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, pues sus ojos y sus cuerpos expresaban ese amor que no requería palabras.

—Es por eso, que yo los invito hoy —continuó diciendo el hombre—... a que presten atención en el significado de estos términos: derechos y obligaciones; y deseo que sean felices en este nuevo estado de vida que libremente han elegido. Señor Malfoy, ¿acepta usted contraer matrimonio con la señorita Hermione Granger, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto —respondió serio mirando a Hermione y colocando una alianza de oro en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella.

—Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿acepta usted contraer matrimonio con el señor Draco Malfoy Black, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto —ella hizo lo mismo con la alianza de oro para Draco.

—Así pues, y visto vuestro consentimiento y, en virtud de las facultades que legalmente me han sido conferidas, los declaro desde este momento: marido y mujer.

Se escucharon aplausos, mientras que Draco, de frente a Hermione, la miró sonriente. Al fin unidos para siempre.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Hermione mientras Draco la besaba con todo el amor que podía expresar y ella solo correspondió cruzando sus brazos por sobre los hombros del ahora su marido.

Un ¡Viva! y otros tantos ¡Bravos! se escucharon antes de comenzar con los abrazos y las felicitaciones.

* * *

Mientras tanto a esa misma hora pero en la casa de los Greengrass ubicada en la capital de Dinamarca, Susan acababa de leer una lechuza que su hija Daphne le había enviado desde Inglaterra. Al cerrarla sentía una sensación de náusea en el estómago. No podía ser cierto todo lo descrito por Daphne... pero si comenzaba a analizar en detalle se daba cuenta de que estuvo engañada todo el tiempo tanto por Astoria como por Kenson.

Lo peor de todo era que ella llegó a odiar a Draco Malfoy, primero por haberle «robado la inocencia» a su hija, cosa que jamás ocurrió. Y ahora, ¿quién le respondía a ella por las lágrimas derramadas por un nieto que nunca existió? Y lo peor de todo, de un día para otro se daba cuenta de que tanto su hija Astoria, como su marido, eran dos seres totalmente desconocidos para ella.

Era momento de tomar las riendas de su vida. Puesto que Kenson, vivía en su mundo, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en «sus negocios», a lo cual ella debía de una vez poner punto final. Susan no era una joven inocente que se dejaría embaucar por su marido. Ya estaba cansada de marchar al ritmo de él. Era una mujer joven y con un apellido de tradición, no se iba a ensuciar con las andanzas de Kenson o de Astoria... al fin y al cabo, ella pertenecía a una refinada familia italiana y, por tanto, lejos de vivir encerrada y aislada como su marido pretendía, ella se daba cuenta de que era hora de volver a su vida, con su gente, en su país. ¡Y Astoria se iría con ella! Era momento de encausar la vida de su hija. No la dejaría con un hombre que lo que menos tenía era ética.

Mientras guardaba la carta en su bolso, ingresó Astoria a la casa, dando saltitos, cual niña de diez años.

—¡Hola madre! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Veo que hoy estás bien —Astoria de inmediato se llevó su mano al vientre. Efectivamente hacía días que no le dolía la herida causada por aquella mujer, esa noche infernal.

—Pues sí, mucho mejor.

—Entonces podemos hablar.

—Sí, claro. Dime —Astoria se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a su madre.

—Aún no me queda muy claro el por qué aceptaste tan tranquila la demanda de divorcio de Draco.

—No nos soportábamos, es todo.

—Astoria, hija, ese matrimonio nunca se consumó, ¿no es cierto?

—Ma...

—¡Nunca estuviste embarazada!

—Pues madre, es que mi padre...

—¡Tú y tu padre son la misma cosa! Pero, ¿sabes?, todavía hay tiempo para poder reformar tu vida. Te irás conmigo a los viñedos en Italia.

—Yo no... —en un movimiento casi imperceptible de Susan, la varita de Astoria llegó hasta sus manos.

—¡No, mi varita! Primero Draco me la quita y ahora tú.

—Creo que Draco también vio en ella más que un artefacto para alivianar tu vida de bruja, lo vio como una amenaza, tal como lo veo yo.

—¡Odio a Draco! ¡Odio esta vida!

—Yo igual odio esta vida, así que ve y arregla tus cosas, a lo muggle, ya que nos iremos hoy mismo a Italia en donde te pienso poner en un internado de señoritas mágico. Con reglas estrictas. Necesitas que tu vida tenga sentido.

—¡No me pienso ir para ningún lado contigo! Además, ¿qué será de mi padre?

—Tu padre vive en su mundo y ya, sinceramente, me tiene harta. Haz lo que te digo.

—Mamá, ya soy mayor edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Eres mitad italiana y la mayoría de edad allí es a los dieciocho años. Así que te vas conmigo, ahora mismo.

—¿Y si no?

—Veré que en Azkaban te tengan una linda celda, primero por engañar a Draco y segundo por manipular la mente de muggles —Astoria miró con odio a su madre pero analizando bien sus palabras, debía escoger la opción que era lo que realmente le convenía.

—Tú, Draco, Daphne y la malnacida de Granger, ¡algún día me las pagarán!

—¡A mí no me amenazas, chiquilla del demonio! ¡Ve a tu cuarto y arregla todo! En una hora nos vamos. Y si no estás lista o intentas arrancarte, recuerda que muy lejos no llegarás.

Astoria salió corriendo rumbo a su dormitorio. No tenía otro camino que atacar el dictamen de su madre. Hacía días que su padre estaba fuera de casa y como fuera, también hacía tiempo que Kenson no se refería a su situación, al parecer ya poco o nada le importaba lo que a ella le pasara, por lo tanto, con él no podía contar.

¡Cómo extrañaba a Hassan! Con él podía hablar, desahogarse, expresarse sin miedos, pero estaba tan lejos y con su familia. ¡Qué tonta! ¡Qué ilusa! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que ese hombre solo quería utilizarla? Jamás él abandonaría sus creencias y sus tradiciones para embarcarse en una alocada historia de amor con alguien tan distinto a él.

Ahora se daba cuenta lo triste que era estar enamorada y no poder concretar su amor, pero aun así, en su vida no había espacio para remediar errores o asumir culpas. Seguiría siendo la misma mujer intrigante y ególatra de siempre. Si bien entendía que ciertas cosas en su vida no se debieron haber dado, sentía que su obrar era el adecuado. No obstante estaba segura que, en algún momento de su vida, podría cobrarse venganza de todos los que la habían hecho sufrir o que se habrían interpuesto en su camino, impidiendo el logro de sus objetivos. Ya verían. A Astoria Greengrass aún le quedaban algunas cartas bajo la manga. El día menos pensado regresaría y todos lamentarían haber nacido.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Ronald Weasley estaba de pie frente a la ventana en el pequeño cuartucho que rentaba en el Callejón Diagon, mirando a la calle, mientras un cigarro se consumía entre sus dedos.

En su cama estaba tirado el diario del día junto a un pergamino en donde le informaban que debía presentarse a audiencia.

La querella interpuesta por Hermione, se había activado nuevamente, pero él no se había presentado a la primera audiencia, por lo cual el juez de turno del Wizengamot ordenó prisión preventiva para el acusado, ya que se le declaró en rebeldía por ausencia. Sin embargo, su vida corría riesgo. Sabía que Míster G.G., tenía contactos en muchos lugares y que no descansaría hasta hacerlo pagar. Su padre, Arthur Weasley, a quien Ron confesó el problema que estaba pasando, había logrado reunir un dinero, producto de sus ahorros, así como también debido a un crédito solicitado al banco mágico. Sin embargo, eso cubría solo el cuarenta por ciento de la deuda total. Debía ver la forma de conseguir el resto y ya tenía la solución.

En el diario que tenía en la cama, había un titular que llamaba bastante su atención: «Hermione Granger contrajo matrimonio con Draco Malfoy» y hasta había fotos de ambos besándose el día de su matrimonio.

— _Draco tiene dinero, tanto como para pagar un rescate. Lo siento Hermione, eres mi única salvación. A no ser que..._ —otra idea se estaba gestando en su cerebro. Era cuestión de analizarla y ver si podía efectivamente llevarla a cabo.

* * *

La habitación estaba clara. El aire marino se colaba por las cortinas de las ventanas entornadas. Debían ser las cinco de la mañana y él miraba a lo lejos las luces de los barcos que surcaban la bahía, así como el crucero que debía estar en fiesta, pues estaba completamente iluminado.

Deslizó la cortina hacia un costado y sintió que el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones y lo colmaba de energías. Ató los cordones de su pantalón de algodón y caminó hasta el balcón. A pesar de estar en la orilla de la playa, el aire era tibio e invitaba a estar con el torso desnudo.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a su esposa dormida, acostada de lado, cubierta con una sábana que dejaba al desnudo su espalda. Hermione... Mía, su esposa... Era feliz completamente, al fin estaba con la mujer que tanto amaba.

Miró nuevamente el horizonte, tomó un sorbo de la bebida que tenía a su lado y regresó a la cama, se quitó el pantalón y se acomodó detrás de ella, acariciando sus pechos y besando su cuello.

—Draco...

—Te amo mi vida.

—Tengo sueño.

—Yo no... —ella se giró en la cama quedando frente a él—. Te miro y cada vez que lo hago, siento una imperiosa necesidad de hacerte mía, de estar dentro de ti, de gozar cada parte de tu cuerpo...

—Te quiero tanto —Hermione besó a su esposo, a pesar de tener sueño y de sentirse cansada, porque Draco lo único que quería era estar haciendo el amor toda la noche, besó el torso de su marido y lo incitó completamente. Buscó su boca mientras que su pierna estaba a la altura de la cadera de él, lista para recibirlo nuevamente—.Te amo mi vida, te amo tanto...

—Eres Mía, solo mía...

—Y tú, Draco... eres solo mío.

Se volvieron a amar, otra vez. No había necesidad de seguir hablando pues sus cuerpos se decían todo en un lenguaje que solo ellos comprendían. Sus besos, sus caricias, hasta sus gemidos eran el cuadro perfecto de la comunión de dos personas que encajaban a la perfección.

En la mañana, como siempre, Hermione quien despertó primero, pero esta vez era porque era el último día de su luna de miel. Tenían vuelo de regreso a la capital de México a las ocho de la noche y luego a las tres de la madrugada les esperaba un largo viaje de regreso a Inglaterra. Pero regresaban felices, esos días de ensueño fueron el marco perfecto para una Luna de Miel que jamás olvidarían.

Sintió algo extraño en el estómago que luego se transformó en una náusea horrible. Así que sin decir a Draco que la soltara, salió disparada rumbo al baño. Abrió la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a vomitar. Era tan fuerte la náusea que sus rodillas se doblaron y terminó abrazando el retrete. Draco llegó detrás de ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cara demostraba un malestar generalizado. De inmediato buscó la pasta dental para limpiar su boca.

—Lo siento. Hoy no he amanecido bien —pero Draco la miró divertido—. ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Me siento pésimo!

—Hermione... —Draco bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó sobre éste, mientras Hermione cepillaba sus dientes—. Yo llegué hace casi dos meses, ¿no?

—Ajá.

—Y desde esa fecha hasta ahora, no he visto que te haya llegado tu menstruación —Hermione dejó de cepillarse los dientes. Enjuagó su boca pero estaba silenciosa—. A menos que estés usando algún conjuro para que no...

—Ya te dije, no uso magia —agregó secándose la boca con una toalla—. Draco, tú crees que... —él sonrió y la abrazó.

—No es que lo crea, ¡estoy seguro! Estás con esos síntomas desde antes de casarnos: las aceitunas de la fiesta de despedida, los mareos continuos, tu acidez estomacal, el hecho de levantarte a tomar leche con gusto a fresa a las dos de la mañana... ¡Amor, estás embarazada!

—¡Ay! ¡No! No, Draco. Entonces... ¡Entonces debo ver a un médico ahora mismo!

—Hermione...

—¿Habrá algún hospital cerca? Pero yo me siento bien... o sea...

—Hermi...

—Bien, claro a no ser por estas náuseas y por...

—¡Mía! Tranquila, yo soy médico y te veo bien. Iremos a una farmacia cercana y compraremos un test de embarazo ¿vale? Lo haremos hoy mismo y así confirmaremos el diagnóstico, ¿qué dices?

—¿No tendré problemas para viajar? Hoy regresamos a México y de ahí un largo viaje a Londres.

—No, estoy seguro que no tendrás ningún problema. Lo primero es mantener la calma ¿sí? Anda, pidamos el desayuno y luego bajamos a buscar una farmacia.

—Draco, ¿y si no estoy embarazada? ¿Y si es un embarazo como el anterior? Y si...

—Hermione, basta. Ya no estás sola. Pase lo que pase estoy a tu lado, además mi instinto me dice que sí estás embarazada y que ese niño que viene es fuerte, todo un Malfoy.

—Malfoy Granger —corrigió sonriente.

Luego de tomar desayuno en la suite del hotel, ambos salieron rumbo al pequeño centro comercial, caminando como solían hacerlo en esa isla. Para Draco caminar por las calles muggles había sido totalmente satisfactorio. Se podía lucir de la mano de su esposa sin miedo a que alguien los viera o temor a ser perseguidos. Ahora se daba cuenta cuán perdido estaba al permanecer en la burbuja que su padre lo intentaba mantener, alejado de los muggles, viviendo prácticamente en la Edad Media. El mundo estaba tan avanzado, que con razón los muggles no necesitaban de magia para vivir, la tecnología y la ciencia les entregaban las herramientas para subsistir.

Al salir de la farmacia con el test en mano, Hermione miró a Draco y le preguntó:

—¿Los medimagos tienen otras técnicas para detectar embarazos?

—Pues sí. Usan la varita.

—¿Por qué no usas la tuya, entonces?

—Porque yo soy médico muggle no medimago. Tengo algunas nociones de la medimagia pero no estoy enterado de todo, es más, creo que no me voy a enterar de ello... las enfermedades mágicas son más fáciles de curar que las enfermedades de las personas no mágicas.

—¿Eres el mismo hurón engreído que conocí? ¿No te habrán cambiado por ahí?

—Lamentablemente para usted, señora Malfoy, soy el mismo —besó a su esposa—. Eres preciosa.

—¿Me querrás igual con panza? —Draco rió—. ¡No es chiste! ¡Me voy a poner gorda!

—Correcto y te verás igualmente hermosa y sensual —Draco tomó la mano de Hermione para regresar al hotel.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, ambos estaban sentados frente al test de embarazo esperando a que les diera la respuesta. Delante de sus ojos, un signo «+» se marcó fuertemente en color rosado. Draco lo tomó y rió de alegría. Levantó a Hermione en brazos y ella entendió de inmediato lo que ocurría.

—¡Seremos padres!

* * *

Tres días más tarde, en La Madriguera estaba todo revolucionado. Ginny había recibido una lechuza de Hermione en donde le informaba que estaba embarazada, que habían detectado su estado durante la Luna Miel. Y, según los exámenes, ella ya tenía cerca de nueve semanas. Para todos era una alegría enorme la noticia que ese día Ginny les había dado. Así que Molly inmediatamente organizó un almuerzo al aire libre, aprovechando que el día estaba claro y tibio para festejar la nueva gran noticia.

Además Harry había dicho que aprovecharía esa reunión familiar para dar a conocer a todos sobre el próximo matrimonio de él con Ginny, el cual se llevaría a cabo en el mes de septiembre.

—Madre, creo que es muy pronto para festejarlos. Ellos llegaron ayer de su Luna de Miel, han de querer descansar —dijo Ginny mientras probaba una salsa que su madre había preparado.

—Pero Hermione te confirmó que vendría.

—Sí, pero el problema era que Draco no quería venir. Espero que al final lo haya convencido.

—Me imagino que usarán la chimenea, ¿no?

—No, lo harán en un vehículo muggle. Desde que Hermione tuvo el problema con el innombrable...

—¿Con Voldemort?

—¡No! Con el innombrable de tu hijo, decidió no usar más magia.

—Es una pena. Ella es una gran bruja.

—Espero que Malfoy la haga entrar en razón.

Mientras Molly llevaba algunos platos a la mesa del jardín, Bill y Fleur ordenaban las sillas con sus varitas, momento en que vieron que a lo lejos aparecería un coche muggle.

Draco manejaba con una expresión poco agradable y Hermione estaba tensa, no porque fuera nuevamente a la casa de los Weasley, sino porque era la primera vez que había discutido con Draco y eso la dejaba muy triste. Desde que habían salido de la casa, él iba en silencio y su vista fija en la carretera.

Hermione ya no aguantaba más, además tenía hambre y eso la ponía de muy mal humor.

—Draco, detente. No podemos continuar, si tú estás con esa expresión de repulsión —él se detuvo de inmediato, pero sin apagar el motor.

—No es repulsión —al fin hablaba y la miraba. Hermione llegó a creer que nunca más le dirigiría la palabra—. Es cosa de sentido común. Ellos fueron los primeros que te dieron la espalda. Ginevra ahora está muy de amiga tuya pero bien sé que te odió porque creyó que te interesaba Potter. Y luego los padres de Weasley, ellos siempre lo apoyarán, aunque sepan que su hijo es un depravado sexual —Hermione sabía que las palabras de Draco eran ciertas, pero en su corazón no existía espacio para el rencor.

—Vámonos. Yo me disculpo luego con Molly y Arthur, ¿sí? Perdona si te obligué llegar a este lugar.

—Hermione, ya estamos aquí y, tranquila... que borraré esta expresión de mi cara, ¿sí? Lo que no significa que esté de acuerdo con esta visita.

—Lo sé.

Draco volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo en dirección a La Madriguera.

—Draco, perdóname. Lamento haber discutido contigo.

—Son las hormonas, tranquila. Debo acostumbrarme, es todo —sonrió—. Además, ya una vez discutimos y te dije que mis enojos duraban poco, así que ya pasó, ¿sí?

—¿Cuándo discutimos? No lo recuerdo...

—Una vez cuando a cierta señorita le dio por ir a comprar a un centro comercial y casi la atrapan los dementores —Hermione se quedó callada y recordó aquella escena.

—Te amo, Draco.

—Yo también los amo, a los dos: a ti y a mi hijo.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por los dueños de casa, Molly y Arthur en medio de abrazos y felicitaciones. Draco se encontraba totalmente incómodo. Primero, su idea de un almuerzo en familia, no era precisamente sobre un piso de pasto o tierra, menos en una casa tan destartalada como La Madriguera, segundo: si bien amaba a Hermione, a la gente que la rodeaba, simplemente «No». Tal vez podía llegar a soportar la presencia de Potter, ya que al final de cuentas se preocupaba de ella como si fuese su hermana; a Ginevra Weasley, bueno, no tenía otra opción pues era la mejor amiga de su esposa y la novia de Potter, pero al resto, jamás. Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Solo esperaba que los minutos transcurrieran rápido para poder regresar a casa.

—Quiero brindar esta tarde por la felicidad de mi querida amiga Hermione y de su esposo Draco Malfoy, quienes van a ser padres y por tanto les deseamos la mayor de las felicidades. Salud —Harry Potter se puso de pie con una copa en mano, mientras todos levantaron las suyas y realizaban el brindis con él—. Además —continuó diciendo—, quiero informales que el día veinte de septiembre próximo, Ginny y yo nos casaremos, así que están todos invitados.

—Felicidades, Potter —le dijo Draco.

Luego de almorzar y de tener unos momentos de conversación Draco y Hermione decidieron que era hora de retirarse. Además Hermione quería volver a la Casa de Acogida para analizar junto a Daphne algunos casos. Así que apenas pudieron, se despidieron de todos.

Alguien los miraba desde una de las ventanas de las habitaciones superiores. Era Ron Weasley que, sabiendo a lo que se exponía y a la orden de captura en su contra, vio en Draco y en Hermione, una salida a su dilema. Era hora de actuar. Tenía dos opciones: hacer su plan primero o directamente arriesgarse a dejar que todo fluyera e irse directamente a la cárcel, como fuera no iba a permitir que los matones o los cazas recompensas le cortaran el cuello.


	25. Magia

Draco conducía mientras Hermione intentaba comunicarse con Anne por celular. Acababan de regresar del almuerzo que tanto Molly como Arthur habían ofrecido en su honor e iban con dirección a la casa de acogida.

—No, aún no tengo cobertura.

—Usa tu varita, Mía. Ya es hora que la vuelvas a ocupar.

—No, no te preocupes, no es necesario. ¡Ya! ¡Ya tengo!

—Estamos en la ciudad, es obvio que... que —Draco miró por el retrovisor, luego por el espejo de su lado derecho y después por el izquierdo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No, nada. Solo que me pareció ver... imposible... creo que estoy paranoico —dijo meneando la cabeza—. Bien te dejo aquí con Daphne y en una hora paso por ti. Yo voy a la oficina a firmar unos cuantos papeles por lo de la nueva sociedad y regreso por ti. No te canses, además hoy quiero que te duermas temprano, mañana debes hacerte algunos análisis para ver cómo está tu organismo. Así que por favor no trabajes demasiado, ni te vuelvas loca revisando casos. Daphne es excelente en lo que hace.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. En una hora, pasas por mí —Hermione se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, besó a Draco en los labios y bajó del vehículo.

—Espera, ten, guárdala tú. Ya es hora que la tengas contigo —Draco le entregó la varita. Hermione la miró y en efecto, hacía rato que la estaba extrañando. Sus días como muggle habían concluido. Además en su estado, la varita podría facilitarle muchas tareas.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—No te enfades con Potter. Yo se la pedí.

—No hay problema, de igual forma, ya le echaba de menos —dijo metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Nos vemos en una hora.

Al ingresar a la residencia, vio que Anne estaba sentada en la recepción con cara de preocupación. Al verla llegar, de inmediato se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, abrazándola.

—Anne, ¿qué ocurre? —la secretaria no la soltó y le habló al oído.

—Hay un hombre extraño en su despacho, Mía. Llegó cargando una escoba...

—¡Ronald! —dijo Hermione sin mayor análisis—. Tranquila, yo me encargo.

—Señora Mía, ¿quiere que llame al doctor? —Hermione asintió, pero a su vez hizo una señal de silencio poniendo un dedo índice en sus labios y entregándole a la secretaria el celular.

Hermione, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo su varita. Al fin Anne la veía a ella como una bruja, blandiendo su arma, ahora entendía algunas cosas que Maxwell le había dicho.

Avanzó despacio y con cautela hasta su oficina, sentía que los pies no la acompañaban pero debía darse el valor y enfrentarlo, ya que lejos de temerle a Ronald Weasley, lo que sentía por él era solo compasión.

Al llegar a su oficina se percató que la puerta se encontraba semi cerrada. La terminó de abrir con sumo cuidado y en efecto, ahí estaba él de pie junto a la ventana de brazos cruzados y, ¿sin varita?

Hermione lo miró incrédula amenazándolo con la suya dispuesta a desarmarlo en cualquier instante. Sabía que en eso, Ron jamás la había aventajado.

—Hola Hermi, ¿cómo estás? —saludó sonriente como quien saluda a su mejor amigo, como si nunca entre ellos hubiesen existido problemas.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Hermione, momento en el cual, desde la parte trasera del pantalón de Ronald, salió volando la varita de él directo a ella, atrapándola en el vuelo. Ron levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición—. ¡¿Qué pretendes, pedazo de idiota, viniéndote a presentar aquí y montado en una escoba?! ¡¿Quieres que todos los muggles se enteren de la existencia de los magos?!

—No... no lo pensé mucho... Es que necesito tu ayuda, lamento haberte agredido. Yo estaba ebrio ese día. Hay cosas que ni recuerdo. Hermione, yo estoy a punto de que me maten. Necesito dinero. Tú y tu marido me lo pueden prestar, trabajaré para ti, haré lo que sea...

—¿Dinero? Ron, me quitaste todo el mío. ¡Diantres, Ronald! ¿A quién mierda le debes tanto?

—No lo conozco, es un tal Míster G.G o algo similar. Hermione, por favor perdóname por todo, pero es necesario que me ayudes, no tengo a quien más recurrir... hazlo por las buenas...

—¿Por las buenas? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me piensas obligar? ¡Yo tengo las varitas! ¡Estás desarmado!

—¿Sí? ¿Crees eso? —levantó el brazo y con su mano izquierda hizo un movimiento rápido extrayendo otra varita de su manga derecha y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la varita de Hermione le quemó la mano y tuvo que soltarla.

* * *

Hacía solo un par de minutos que había dejado a Hermione en la casa de acogida de la Fundación Mía Clearwater y una pesadez en el pecho, similar a la angustia, le decía que algo no andaba bien. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Sí, era un hombre en una escoba. Sus ojos no lo engañaban, definitivamente algo grave ocurría. Debía regresar. En ese mismo momento vio que su celular comenzaba a vibrar y la llamada era justamente de Hermione, pero no podía contestar porque estaba al volante haciendo una maniobra riesgosa, pasándose de una pista a otra en una zona no habilitada.

—¡Hermione! —gritó fuerte y desesperado, retomando el camino de regreso. Debía llegar lo antes posible... estaba seguro que ella estaba en riesgo.

* * *

—¿Qué magia es esa? —preguntó Hermione mirándose la mano, en donde había una mancha roja producto de la quemadura que le provocó la varita.

—Con el tiempo uno aprende nuevas técnicas, Hermione. Ahora te sentarás tranquilamente, llamarás tu maridito y le dirás que me haga un traspaso de dinero a Gringotts, tan fácil como eso y yo, obviamente, te libero.

—¿Crees que después de todo este tiempo te vamos a ayudar? Me golpeaste y me amenazaste.

—¡Y mataste a mi hijo, comadreja mal oliente! —era Draco acompañado de Harry que estaban parados en la puerta. Ron, con otro movimiento rápido, tomó del brazo a Hermione y le apuntó el cuello con la varita. Ella, instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la barriga, protegiendo a su hijo.

—¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Có... cómo es... es eso de que maté a un niño? —a Ron se le trababa la lengua. El hecho de ver a Malfoy junto a su ex amigo, apuntándolo con sus respectivas varitas, lo hacían sentir vulnerable y con todas las de perder.

—Cuando atacaste a Hermione, ella estaba embarazada. Ron, suéltala —dijo Harry.

—No, eso es mentira. Tú, Hermione, no... —Ron estaba temblando, ni en sus peores pesadillas o con sus instintos más bajos pudo haberse imaginado siendo un asesino de infantes, menos de no natos.

—¡Suelta a mi esposa, Weasley! Recuerda que manejo ciertas artes que podrían dejarte convertido en piltrafa humana, suéltala ahora mismo.

—¡No! Yo me iré con ella y tú pagarás por su rescate —se aprontaba a desaparecer pero Hermione, le gritó:

—¡No, Ronald! ¡Por favor no hagas nada! ¡Ron! Yo estoy embarazada nuevamente. Por favor no mates a mi otro hijo.

Hermione lloraba y Ron entendió que todo era cierto. Él había provocado la muerte del primer hijo de ella y ahora estaba a punto de ser el causante de otra pérdida. Soltó a Hermione, botó la varita al suelo y levantó los brazos. Era hora de rendirse.

—Yo lo siento. No sabía que...

Hermione corrió a los brazos de Draco quien le besó la frente y le pidió a Harry que la sostuviera. Él se encargaría de Ron...

Draco ingresó al despacho de ella, mientras Harry la llevaba hasta la recepción. Ronald aún estaba frente a él con los brazos levantados.

—Baja los brazos, idiota —Draco hizo un movimiento con la varita y tanto el sofá como la mesita de centro que estaban en su camino se movieron hacia un lado. Luego dejó su varita sobre el escritorio—. Sin varita, sin conjuros... Esto es de hombres, Weasley.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto, imbécil —un puñetazo que habría derribado un muro de concreto fue a dar justo a la boca de Ronald haciendo que este girara y quedara pegado en la ventana con el labio sangrante. Draco lo tomó de la chaqueta e hizo que lo mirara—. ¡Defiéndete, marica! Eres un marica que golpea mujeres. ¡Eso no es de hombres! —otro puñetazo en el lado contrario del rostro y seguido de un bastante fuerte en el estómago que obligó a Ron a quedar doblado y de rodillas. En ese momento ingresó Harry junto a dos aurores del ministerio.

—¡Basta Malfoy, ya le has dado suficiente! —dijo Harry.

—¡Yo no sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada! Y si hubiese sabido que nuevamente lo estaba, no me habría presentado. Por eso me he rendido. Lo dije, lamento lo ocurrido.

—Por favor, llévense a este hombre —pidió Harry, en tanto los dos aurores se colocaron a cada lado de Ronald y desaparecieron con él.

Draco salió corriendo rumbo a la recepción para ver a Hermione que estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo un vaso de agua que Anne le había dado. En ese momento ingresó corriendo Megara.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

—Luego te informo —dijo Anne.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Draco se puso en cuclillas frente a su esposa.

—Asustada, pero bien... ¿y tú como éstas? —Hermione abrazó a Draco llorando, pero reparando en la mano derecha de su marido que tenía los nudillos ensangrentados.

—Tranquila, todo va estar bien, ¿te duele algo? ¿Sientes alguna punzada o algo parecido?

—No, nada.

—De igual forma vayamos al hospital. Es necesario hacer una ecografía de inmediato. Harry, informa a Daphne que sigue en la dirección de la residencia. Anne, por favor, llama a Maxwell y dile que vaya a casa en la noche. Y Potter, gracias por todo —Harry asintió—. Solo dime una cosa, ¿cómo supiste que aquí algo ocurría?

—Estaba junto a Ginny vimos cuando vimos a Ron salir en la escoba, luego de pensar en varias opciones, pensamos en que tal vez quisiera atacar nuevamente a Hermione.

—Gracias amigo —dijo Hermione. Harry solo sonrió.

—Iré a contarle a Ginny lo sucedido. Los veré en la tarde en tu casa —dicho esto Harry desapareció de inmediato.

* * *

Draco ayudaba a Hermione a acomodarse en la cama. Acababan de llegar del hospital, en donde la ex compañera de Draco, la doctora Diane Foxley la había atendido.

—Está todo bien, así que ahora a descansar.

—Lo que dijo la doctora respecto del embarazo anterior...

—Así es, tu primer embarazo era difícil de llevar a buen término —dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar una almohada en la espalda de ella.

—Pero hemos acusado a Ron todo este tiempo.

—Es que él apresuró todo, Mía.

—Pero él no mató a nuestro hijo, ¿o sí? —Draco se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano a Hermione.

—En cierto modo, sí lo hizo. Adelantó lo inevitable. De todas formas, ibas a sufrir. Pero a pesar de eso, Weasley no merece nuestro perdón.

—Lo sé, pero me da pena... pena de verlo como está y cómo fue, estaba desesperado por dinero, dice que lo van a matar.

—Lo que menos te debe preocupar es la seguridad de Weasley. Aun así, hablaré con Potter para ver en qué condiciones quedó en Azkaban, ¿sí? Ahora duerme, mi madre vendrá a estar contigo mientras Rácine te hace algo para comer, ¿deseas algo especial?

—No, solo se me antoja yogurt con frutas.

—Bien. Pediré que te lo suban.

—Y jugo de mandarinas.

—Bien.

—Y un vaso de leche con sabor a fresas y galletas de avena —Draco la miró sonriente—. Y... y agua min...

—Dime.

—Agua mineral no gasificada —Draco rió.

—Llamaré a Rácine entonces —pero justo en ese momento la elfa encorvada y de poco agraciado rostro, apareció—. La señora quiere... —intentó hablar Draco, pero Rácine lo interrumpió.

—Escuché todo amo. Rácine sabe todo lo que ocurre en la casa de los señores Malfoy.

—Bien, entonces apenas puedas, me traes lo quiero para comer, por favor, ¿sí?

—Como diga, ama Malfoy —la elfa se desapareció de inmediato.

—Bien, descansa. Yo vendré en seguida —dio un suave beso en los labios a Hermione, tocó su vientre y salió en el momento en que entraba Narcisa al cuarto—. Y si se te ocurre comer otra cosa, te tendré que decir que no, después no podrás dormir por tener el estómago tan lleno —Hermione asintió sonriente, sabía que había pedido mucha comida, pero todo era sano, de eso estaba segura.

Draco caminó por el pasillo de la nueva casa desde donde podía tener una panorámica de toda la sala, así como de la entrada. Era una construcción moderna, con pisos de madera y una que otra alfombra de colores, con artefactos muggles de uso común, así como varios sofás blancos, plantas de interior y por sobre todo, mucha iluminación.

Advirtió que Harry Potter estaba esperándolo en el primer piso, así que se apresuró a bajar la escalera.

—¿Cómo está Hermione? —preguntó de inmediato dándole la mano a Draco. Este lo saludó y le indicó que tomara asiento. En ese mismo momento Rácine llegaba con una bandeja con té, galletas, leche y panes para que Draco se alimentara, al ver que estaba Harry, de inmediato hizo aparecer otra taza.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

—De nada, joven Harry. Para Rácine es un honor servir comida al niño que venció al que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —Draco rodó los ojos. Si bien tenía de aliado a Potter, su pasado como «el gran libertador del mundo mágico», sencillamente le importaba un pepino e incluso podría decir, que le molestaba recordarlo. Y era nada más porque asociaba todos esos sucesos a su difícil pasado y al dolor sufrido durante la guerra.

—Te puedes retirar, Rácine.

—Con su permiso amo Draco, iré a llevar la cena a la ama —la elfa chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

—Hermione está bien. Ahora descansa —por fin pudo responder a Harry—. Realicé un ultrasonido y el bebé está bien. Más que bien... perfecto.

—Esa es una excelente noticia, Malfoy —Harry tomó una galleta y se la comió.

—Pero dime, ¿qué le ocurrió a Weasley? Luego de ir a ver tu novia, ¿fuiste al ministerio?

—Pues sí, después de dar aviso a los Weasley de lo ocurrido, fui al ministerio con la idea de ver a Ron antes que lo pasaran a la cárcel.

—¿Y?

—Ron aún está allí, no lo han llevado a Azkaban.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Harry se rascó la cabeza, pues había bastante información que Draco debía saber:

—Al parecer Ron tenía todo planeado para irse preso hoy. En ningún momento tenía pensado realmente volver a atacar a Hermione.

—Pero, ¿y la varita? Estaba apuntando a Hermione.

—No era una varita real. Hermione lo había desarmado al principio. Lo que mostró luego fue una copia, logró que Hermione soltara la varita realizando un hechizo «candente»... no muy común. En fin, él quería irse preso ya que estando en la cárcel podría conseguir algo de tranquilidad ya que hoy se vencía el plazo para pagar y no había logrado reunir todo el dinero. Así que, fue a su casa, cuando tú y Hermione estaban a allí, para aplicar un hechizo de indetección tanto a La Madriguera como a Ginny, para evitar a los cazas recompensas que el cabecilla de la banda había contratado.

—¿Me dices que se querían pagar con tu novia?

—Así es.

—Y esa banda, ¿de dónde es? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Quién la dirige?

—Ron dio nombres y lugares. Es una mafia tremenda, te sorprenderás... El tal Míster G.G no es una persona, son dos, y ambos eran buscados por los aurores desde hacía tiempo pero no habían indicios de quiénes podían ser, solo existían hechos que hacían pensar que se trataba de una mafia de apostadores y prestamistas. Ronald dio el nombre de uno, es Sam Grissom, ¿lo recuerdas?, director del Hospital San Mungo, fue apresado de inmediato. En estos momentos le están aplicando verita serum para que diga quién es el otro «G».

—Si Weasley pensaba que yéndose a Azkaban le aseguraría que podría estar tranquilo...

—Ese es el tema, Malfoy. Es un testigo en peligro, además de un enfermo.

—¿Enfermo?

—Así es. Ron es un alcohólico y también un ludópata.

—La ludopatía es un trastorno en el control de impulsos. Eso podría explicaría su actuar.

—Tú eres médico, sabes de estas cosas —Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas. En su mente no había espacio para la redención de Ron pero su ética profesional le decía que estaba frente a una persona que padecía un trastorno adictivo sin sustancia... recordaba las palabras textuales de su querido Manual DSM IV que tanto estudió mientras aprobaba trastornos neurológicos—. ¿Lo internarán, entonces? —preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

—Es muy posible. De igual forma estará recluido por un tiempo en el sanatorio de San Mungo, no creo que vaya a la cárcel. Su testimonio ayudará a proteger a muchos en su misma situación —Harry también se puso de pie mientras miraba un cuadro que colgaba en una de las paredes en donde estaba Draco y Hermione el día de la boda—. Yo, lamento lo que él le hizo a Hermione...

—Potter, mi ética profesional me dice: «estaba ebrio, no podía controlarse, el embarazo de Hermione no era viable y ella resbaló por la escalera, él no la empujó», pero yo, Draco Malfoy, esposo de Hermione y padre de esa criatura que murió, jamás, óyeme bien, jamás lo perdonaré. Él le causó mucho dolor a Hermione. Imagínate, si ella no hubiese rodado por la escalera, ¿la habría violado finalmente para luego asesinarla? Si ese tiene que pasar que su vida recluido en el sanatorio de San Mungo, me encargaré personalmente que nunca más salga de allí.

—Te comprendo. Además, no veo el motivo por qué se presentó hoy en la casa de acogida de Hermione, para qué armó todo este teatro. Perfectamente pudo ir al ministerio y entregarse.

—Es posible que en algún momento pensó que Hermione podría darle ese dinero y así evitar la prisión.

—Es posible. Bueno, ya Ron no los molestará. Si no va a Azkaban será destinado a un sanatorio por bastante tiempo —Draco asintió—. Bien Malfoy, nos vemos. ¿Me puedo desaparecer aquí mismo?

—Sí, Potter, hazlo. Nos vemos mañana, hay que decirle a Daphne que deberá seguir en la dirección de la fundación por un tiempo más. Hermione no puede volver a trabajar. Yo mismo le ordené reposo absoluto. Además aún está con un leve dolor en la espalda.

—Entendido. Haz que se cuide. Hermione es muy testaruda.

—¡Dímelo a mí!

—Bien Malfoy, mañana entonces nos vemos en la casa de acogida para hablar con Daphne, creo que no le va gustar mucho la idea de quedarse más tiempo en la dirección, sé que pensaba hacer un viaje a España.

—Pues podría realizar su viaje si es urgente... total entre Megara y Anne pueden hacer bien las cosas. A estas alturas no debería haber espacio para estresarse.

—Sí, todo tiene solución. Te dejo, que descanses. Dale mis saludos a Hermi.

En ese momento Harry desapareció y Draco quedó en silencio. Al fin tranquilo. Ron preso (o semi) como fuera, ya no era una amenaza y Astoria, lejos... lejos donde no pudiera causar más daño. Pobre mujer, ahora la compadecía. Tan sucia de alma, tan malos sentimientos, era obvio que Kenson y Susan poco o nada se habían preocupado por entregar los valores éticos a su hija... Pero, sin embargo, la vida de Astoria no había resultado tan diferente a la de él. Su padre también resultó ser un estúpido fanático con credos arcaicos referidos a la pureza de la sangre.

Pero la respuesta a la verdad estaba en cada uno. Cada persona, conociendo el bien y el mal, los pros y los contras, puede libremente elegir la forma de encausar su camino. Cada uno posee el libre albedrío y es capaz de discernir entre obrar según las creencias erróneas o encausar su vida. Eso era la resiliencia y él había resultado ser una persona que, pese a todas las adversidades y horrores vividos, había logrado sobreponerse y vivir su vida junto a la mujer que jamás debió humillar en el colegio. Si hubiese tenido la fuerza que tenía ahora, hacía unos años atrás, su vida sería otra... pero ya era tarde para llorar por el pasado. Ahora tenía un futuro prometedor junto a Hermione y a ese hijo que venía en camino.

Inspiró fuerte, una sonrisa invadió su rostro y subió corriendo la escalera... quería abrazar a esa mujer que estaba en su cama y besar su vientre, en donde dormía y descansaba un pequeño ser que dentro de siete meses llegaría a convulsionar y revolucionar sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Dos días después y mientras Hermione tomaba desayuno en el jardín de la casa, con sus pies sobre otra silla, junto a Narcisa, llegó Draco sonriente. Había salido muy temprano para ver el inicio de los trabajos de construcción del hospital, puesto que los permisos municipales ya estaban otorgados.

—Y esa cara, ¿qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Narcisa, mientras veía cómo su hijo besaba a Hermione y luego tomaba un pan con mermelada y se lo engullía rápidamente. Se veía radiante.

—Justicia divina, amadas mías. Ya sabemos quién es la otra «G» —respondió dejando un ejemplar del El Profeta en la mesa, el cual traía doblado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, para luego sentarse junto a Hermione.

—¿La otra «G»? —preguntó Narcisa sin entender.

—El otro cabecilla de la mafia que tenía amenazado a Weasley —Draco tomó el diario y se lo entregó a Hermione.

—«Preso el famoso abogado Kenson Greengrass, líder de la banda de prestamistas y apostadores que...» ¡Draco es el padre de Astoria y de Daphne! —dijo Hermione asombrada.

—Así es, el famoso e intachable Kenson era un vil prestamista. Por eso estaba tan interesado en echarle mano a nuestras empresas —Narcisa tomó el diario y siguió leyendo.

—¿Ves? Todo se hace y todo se paga en esta vida.

—Lo importante es que tú y yo estamos felices a la espera de nuestro hijito —dijo Hermione.

—Esperen aquí también hablan de una jueza del Wizengamot que está siendo auditada, una tal Dana Ryder. Parece que la van a hacer pagar a ella por el dinero que Weasley te quitó —pero a Hermione lo que menos le importaba era si recuperaba el dinero o no. Total eso ya formaba parte de su pasado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Draco ya había desayunado, se animó y preguntó a su madre algo que hacía rato quería saber:

—Y tú madre, ¿qué has decidido? ¿Te vas o no a Texas con Rafe? Recuerdo que él te ofreció llevarte a su rancho —Narcisa sonrió, se le veía feliz y totalmente enamorada de ese norteamericano que había llegado para llenar su vida.

—Así es. Me iré por un par de semanas en el mes de junio.

—Madre y si a Rafe se le ocurre ser papá, ¿te imaginas?, mi hijo tendría un tío menor que él.

—¡Draco, por favor! no estoy en edad de...

—Cissy, sí estás en edad de tener hijos.

—Mi padre era el que quería un único hijo, tú puedes tener más. Además Rafe está solo y un hijo no le vendría nada de mal.

—Chicos, nos es un tema que deba resolver de un día para otro... además todavía tengo pendiente el decirle la verdad, acerca de la magia.

—Tal vez intuya que fuiste una bruja al atraparlo... Anda mamá, sé feliz con él. Rafe es un buen tipo.

Narcisa los miró incrédula y siguió tomando desayuno. Sin embargo en su mente había mucho espacio para analizar esa posibilidad.


	26. Y llegaste tú

Fecha : 08 de diciembre.

Hora : las 09:30 (a.m)

Lugar : Sala de espera del Hospital Central de Londres

Estaban todos en la sala de espera, aguardando a que de un momento a otro les dijeran que había nacido el hijo de Hermione y Draco.

Al parecer, Molly que era la que más hijos había tenido, era la más impaciente. Y eso se debía a que su familia crecía y crecía. Hacía solo cuatro meses Angelina había dado a luz a los gemelos, Fred y George; y hacía solo unas semanas confirmaban que Ginny esperaba a su primer hijo. Así que viéndolo de ese modo, debía comenzar a cambiar los cariños de madre por los de abuela... y consideraba que el hijo que Hermione iba a tener, también era su nieto. Total, a esa jovencita la conocía desde los once años. La vio crecer al lado de los suyos, pelear codo a codo con ellos durante la guerra y hacerse mujer delante de sus ojos. Hubiese deseado que ella se casara con uno de sus niños, pero para el corazón no hay escritos ni contratos. Ella se había enamorado del que menos sospecharían, de Draco Malfoy.

Sabían que el parto sería ese día, pues se había programado una cesárea el día anterior, ya que el bebé estaba en posición no apta para un parto normal. Tal situación llevó a todos a estar preocupados más de la cuenta, a pesar de que Draco les había asegurado que una operación de cesárea era segura. Además que él estaría presente.

Mientras tanto en la sala de parto de ese hospital, Hermione estaba lista para la intervención. Aunque no lograba ver qué hacía la doctora Foxley junto a otro médico, ya que un biombo color celeste impedía que ella tuviera visión de lo que estaban haciendo con su cuerpo.

Luego de que fuera preparada e inyectada para adormecer la mitad de su cuerpo, recién Draco pudo ingresar a acompañarla, pues su papel en esta intervención, era el de ser el padre del bebé que nacería, no estaba autorizado a ejercer su rol de médico.

Estaba de pie a su lado, pero ella no podía hablar pues una mascarilla con oxígeno le impedía poder emitir sonidos.

—Tranquila. Ya viene.

Sentía que su corazón latía rápido pero los monitores que estaban frente a ella marcaban los latidos en forma normal, eran solo sus nervios.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí viene! —escuchó que exclamó la doctora.

Pero Hermione no escuchaba el llanto de su hijo. No sentía nada... Alguien le había quitado la mascarilla para que pudiera hablar, pero su hijo no emitía sonidos.

—Draco...

Al cabo de unos diez segundos es escuchó una pequeña tos, un chillido y luego un llanto, su hijo acababa de llegar al mundo y no lo pudo evitar, lloró.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó feliz buscando a Draco, pero él ya no estaba a su lado.

—¡Corta! Tú sabes dónde —escuchó que la doctora Foxley le hablaba a su esposo, debía estar cortando el cordón umbilical de su hijo.

Luego Draco le acercó un pequeñito: un varoncito, sin cabello, arrugadito y todavía con restos de sangre en su cuerpecito.

—Mira amor, nuestro ángel.

—Mi hijito, Scorpius Malfoy —dijo ella besando el rostro del niño que lloraba a todo pulmón.

—Y gritón como la madre —Draco también besó la cabecita de su hijo.

Dos horas más tarde ingresaba a la habitación en el hospital. Se sentía con energías y totalmente viva.

Los enfermeros la pasaron a la cama mientras que Draco sonriente acomodaba un par de arreglos florales que habían enviado, uno de las residentes de Casa de Acogida y otro enviado por los profesores de Hogwarts.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Y lo traerán. Está en neonatología, yo lo acabo de ver. Está bien: fuerte, sano y hermoso como su padre.

—¡Deberías decir como su madre! —espetó sonriente.

—No hables tanto, Hermione. Además tampoco te puedes sentar. Trata de hacer el menor movimiento. Yo mismo te revisaré la herida en la noche, ¿sí? Bueno, ya estás acostumbrada que sane tus heridas.

—Así es —respondió sonriente recordando las veces que él la había atendido. Siempre preocupado por ella, desde esa vez en que la rescató de las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy.

En ese momento ingresó una enfermera con una cunita con ruedas y adentro una pequeña vida que movía sus manitos. La mujer sacó al bebé con sumo cuidado y lo puso en los brazos de Hermione. Ella lo tomó y besó su cabecita. El niño era una foto de Draco, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de piel... labios finos... Sí, era un Draco en miniatura.

—Scorpius Hiperyon Malfoy Granger, mi hijo —Draco estaba orgulloso. Tanto que lo deseó y amó, desde mucho antes de gestarse en el vientre de Hermione. Sí, siempre lo quiso, desde la primera vez que hizo el amor con Hermione que quería que ella tuviera un hijo de él. Pero hubo que esperar mucho tiempo para que su hijo llegara al mundo.

—¿Sabes Draco?, la próxima semana se cumple un año desde que perdí a nuestro primer bebé. Creo que Dios me lo acaba de devolver —dijo con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de su hijo.

—Así es. Aquí está nuestro hijo, con nosotros y para siempre. Te amo Hermione. Te amo Mía. Los amo a los dos.

—Ustedes: tú y Scorpius son mi vida.

Besó los labios de su esposa y acarició la pequeña cabecita de su hijo.

Al fin la magia de la vida los envolvía a los tres juntos. La familia Malfoy Granger hoy por fin estaba completa.

 **F I N**

 **de la primera parte de «Siempre Serás Mía».**

 **Continúa con «MÍA»... la segunda parte de este fanfiction.**

 **Espero les haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Un abrazo grande desde Chile.**

 **Cariñosamente, Ginger Lestrange**

* * *

TE DEJO EL LINK DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE, LA QUE ESTÁ DISPONIBLE EN SU TOTALIDAD EN LA PLATAFORMA DE WATTPAD. NO LA SUBIRÉ A FANFICTION POR TEMAS DE TIEMPO. GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME.

story/23275459-mia


End file.
